Tainted Souls
by Nixie De Angel
Summary: After surviving a brutal attack, Adara Munson comes to live with her uncle. This is her adventure. ****Continued in Eyes Opened..
1. Moving on

Looking out the window she watched the trees whip by. Keeping her eyes looked on the outside with her arms wrapped around she listened to the man behind the wheel breath heavily. After a few moments she flicked her eyes to the grizzly form of her uncle. His shoulders hunched over slightly and his jaw was locked. Rage seemed to flow off of him in waves. Blinking back the sting of tears she turned back to stare out the window. Her moving out here shouldn't have had to happen like _this_. It should have been because of something _she_ had done on purpose. Something she and her uncle had come up with to get her away from her overbearing parents.

"Shit like," she listened to him start after about another twenty minutes of silence. "Nothing like _that _is gonna happen here Adara. You're safe." She could hear the rage reach a peck as he spoke.

Nodding after a moment to show she understood, not bothering to turn away from the window. Every time she looked at the older man she felt the sting of on coming tears, that never seemed to stop.

After another few moments she heard him go to say something before snapping his mouth shut again. "You," he started. "You wanna talk to someone? Cause I can get that set up for you. Or see specialists," he broke off after a second, as if trying to gather his thoughts together. "I mean besides your other appointments."

After a few moments of silence she shook her head no. She sure as hell did not want to have to talk about this anymore. She wanted to bury it and move on.

"You gonna talk? Or I gotta learn sign or some shit like that?" He asked after another few tense moment of silence. She could tell he was trying to act normal. Trying to put her at easy. She couldn't help but love her uncle a little bit more for it. He wasn't gonna treat her like she was gonna break every other second and she appreciated that.

"No Uncle Bobby. I," Adara broke off turning to look at him for a few longs seconds before staring at her hands that they limp on her lap. "I don't need to talk to someone about _it_. I just need to get the check ups about my other injuries until I get the okay from them." Her voice was soft, fear intertwined into it. She noted that her uncle seemed to pick up on that and tense even further if it were even possible.

He nodded after a moment. "If you change your mind let me know. I'll set it up for you." He stated after another few moments.

"If I do I'll let you know," she whispered before crossing her arms and going back to staring out the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Seeing the Welcome to Charming sign Bobby pulled over his soon to be ex-wife's car. Cutting the engine he let his head rest against the steering wheel before sitting up

and turning to look at his niece fully. After watching her for a moment he began to speak.

"What happened to you that stay's with us until you're ready to let others know. I told my brothers that you were attacked. They don't know the full extent. Won't until you're ready." He stated. Watching her for any kind of reaction. "Gemma, you'll probably meet either today or tomorrow, wants you to know you can always go and talk to

her. About anything. You know the same goes with me. And if need be you can talk to just about anyone. No one will judge you. You're family."

Watching as she turned to fully look at him for a moment before nodding. "Was she," Adara paused. "Was she ever attacked?" she whispered out the question Bobby wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"No. But that woman's been through things that she's at least able to understand where you're coming from." Bobby answered honestly.

Her gaze lightened slightly as she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

The fear in her voice broke his heart but he didn't say anything and tried to keep his anger in check. He knew she could see it anyway. She had always been able to read him better than anyone. His niece had always been observant of others and their feelings.

"Hey," he called out softly getting her to look at him. "_Ani ohev otach_, _bubbala_."

Smiling softly at the endearment. "And _ani ohevet otcha,_ _dod_."

"Good," Bobby nodded. After a moment he let out a heavy sigh. "There will be ground rules here." He waited a moment for her to nod. "You start school next week. No walking home. There will be someone to come and get you everyday. You wait right next to the entrance unless you see a Son or Gemma. I know were you are and who you're with at all times. I wanna meet all friends. And if your ever ready to, all date's or potential dates I meet." Taking a break he continued. "These are non-negotiable rules. There will probably be more added as things change. Understand?"

"I understand _dod_," she sent him another small smile. "And for your peace of mind I think dating will be held off for a long time." She added on after a beat.

"If that's what you decide," he added softly before turning forward again. "How about some _aruchat boker_?" he asked as he restarted the car and pulled back onto the street.

"Can I have bacon?" she asked quietly as they came up on a diner.

"Would that make us bad Jews?" he grinned at her as he stopped at the stop sign.

Letting out a soft giggle she nodded as he continued to drive.

"Then we shall have bacon." He answered as he clicked on his signal to turn into the diner parking-lot. "And we can discuss other bad Jew things too. I'm sure you're _Ima_ would try kill me if she knew about this."

Both laughed as he parked the car. "I'm sure momma would be upset at my current state." Gesturing to the rumbled state of her clothes.

"I'm sure she'd flip. Know of this shit. Lets go eat," he stated as they began to climb from the car. "Lets eat then I'll show you around town for a bit. Then take you to the club house."

Nodding she linked arms with her uncle as they entered the quaint diner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After showing her around the town Bobby pulled the car into his drive way. Cutting the engine and opening his door. "Gonna unload your stuff and let you look around for a bit. I'm in between wives so its just you and me right now kid."

Laughing softly as she climbed out to the passenger seat. "So sure there'll be another Ex-Mrs. Munson?"

"Always is baby girl," Bobby grinned as he opened up the backdoor of the car. "Gemma'll take you shoppin' in a few days for anything you might need or want." He added on as he grabbed the large black duffel bag.

"I ain't got money," she stated as she grabbed the two smaller dark blue bags from the floor.

"It's a covered trip _bubbala_. So don't worry 'bout expense. Think of it as welcome to the family slash Charming gifts from the guys." Bobby shouldered the bag before closing the door. "'sides Gemma would find just about any excuse to shop." He laughed.

Rolling her eyes she let a smile form at her lips. "I get the feelin' I'll be spending time with her even if I don't want it."

"Course. Gemma don't do shit like this for anyone doll. Till she thinks you're okay think of her as your new best friend. 'sides she wants to show you the ropes. Get you use to how to handle us." Bobby opened the screen door before finding his house key. Unlocking and opening the door he motioned for her to go first. "You're room is on the left. Second door. It's across form the hall bathroom. It's a full bath too. That'll be yours." Closing the door after entering he dropped her bag unto the floor. "Can redecorate it if you want. Same with your room."

Looking around the living room Adara nodded. Placing the bags in front of the couch she walked over to her uncle. Raising her self up on her tip-toes she snaked her arms around his neck to give him a tight squeeze. She felt his arms circle her waist. "Thank you uncle Bobby."

Dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Anything for you _bubbala_. I mean that. Anything. Anytime." They gave each other another tight squeeze before stepping back. "Now why don't we take this to your room and then head over to the club house."

Nodding she went and picked up her blue bags again. Following her uncle after he grabbed the black bag again she let her eyes roam over the pictures on the wall. Taking note of one in particular. She stopped in front of it. It was her setting on the left side of her uncle. She was about four in the picture. She remembered that was the day her uncle had taken her for a ride on his bike around the block.

Smiling softly as she stepped back and continued down the hall. Stepping into the room she looked around. It was practically bare. A queen sized bed, desk and chair, dresser, bookcase and a bedside table. Plain white curtains on the window's that were above the desk that was across from the door. The walls were white and the bed spread was blue. Setting her bags down on the bed she sat softly next to them.

"It ain't much but you can do whatever with it. Can get some of the guys to do heavy labor for you." Bobby rattled off as he stood next to her dresser that was placed a next to the door.

Nodding she smiled warmly at him again. "It's great. Thank you," she whispered softly before standing up. Walking over she placed a kiss onto her uncle's check. "Now onto meet your brothers, right?" She stepped out of the room as she asked.

Bobby grunted as he followed his niece back to the living room. "Yeah. Gotta drop off the car."

Opening the front door Adara nodded. "So whats for lunch?" she grinned as they exited the house.

"You are worse than any Son I've ever seen. Bottomless pit." Bobby joked as he locked the house back up.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Ani Ohev Otach_ (masc.) ~ I love you, Hebrew.

_Ani Ohevet Otcha_ (fem.) - I Love You, Hebrew.

_Aruchat Boker_ ~ Breakfast, Hebrew.

_Ima _- Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	2. Adjusting to Anarchy

Looking around the large parking lot the first thing Adara noticed was the line of bikes. They varied in size, color and design. Blink as she slowly climbed out of the car. The second thing she noticed was the group of men standing at the garage opening on the other side of the lot. The group contained two younger males who looked to be just a few years older than herself. One with blond hair and the other with medium to dark brown, she couldn't tell which from this far away. Another had curly black and was standing next to a man who had short grayish-white. The older man had a cut on like her uncle. She guessed the other three, who wore mechanic shirts, also had matching cuts.

"You coming?" She turned around to nodded. Walking around the car she came up to her uncle's side who slipped his arm around her shoulder's. "I see you spotted a couple of the guys." He added as they walked up towards the group.

She knew her uncle felt her tense the closer they got to the group of men. She knew he understood though. Bobby was the only man she didn't tense around after _that_ night. Feeling her uncle give her a tight squeeze as they stopped two feet from the small group. She watched as all five males nodded towards one another. It was the grayish white haired male that locked eyes with her first. Letting her eyes dropped she swept her gaze across the front of his cut. President. _So this is the big cheese,_ she thought. She raised her gaze back up slowly to meet his.

"That's Clay," he pointed to the President. She gave a tight small smile. "Jax and Opie," pointing to the blond and younger dark haired male. "And Tig." Sending them all the same tight small smile. "Brothers this is my niece Adara."

"Nice to meet you darlin'. Bobby ain't shut up about you." The blond held out his hand for her to shake. Slowly extending her's for a quick firm shake.

"I hope it wasn't all bad," she spoke softly but had a small teasing tone to her voice. "_Dod_ likes to deny I get my rebellious streak from him."

Letting out a snort of laughter. "_Bubbala_ you get all your bad habits from me." He smirked down at her. Before turning to look back at his brothers. Both Munson's noted the shock on the older man's face's. "What?" Bobby let his face twist into confusion.

"What the hell is bubala?" Tig asked as he looked from uncle to niece. "And since when can you speak another language?"

"_Bubbala_ is a term of endearment, like darling, in Yiddish. _Dod_ is Uncle in Hebrew," A tiny smile twisting at her lips as she answered.

"Jewish." Bobby pointed to himself and then Adara. "Required to learn that shit." Rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Come on. I'll show you the club house." Shaking his head at her soft giggle. "And no Mickey ain't gonna jump out from behind a wall."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The group watched as the pair walked off towards the bar. Clay watched as the young girl stayed glued to Bobby. She wasn't what they had been expecting. Ever since

Bobby had gotten the call from his older sister they had been expecting a train wreck from the teenager. Looking over to his brother, he could tell Tig was thinking similar to him.

"I thought she'd be more messed up," Opie quipped as they watched the pair disappear into the building. "Bobby made it seem like she was on the verge of breakin'."

"That he did." Clay nodded confused like the rest of them.

"Yeah but didn't Bobby say his sister normally blow shit up?" Jax asked as he turned to go back to the car he had been working on. "She probably made Adara sound worse off then she really was." Jax tacked on after a beat.

"Probably right," Clay stated a moment later. "Let Gemma figure that shit out though." Clay shook his head. "Woman thinks we'll freak the girl out worse."

Snorts were let out in response to Clay's statement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Looking at the wall of fame Adara grinned at her uncle's picture. His frizzy hair out and in every direction. Turning she caught sight of a older woman leaning against the bar, a few seats down from where her uncle was standing. Her uncle was behind the bar pouring himself a drink already. Adara rolled her eyes as she moved away from the wall and towards one of the stools in front of the bar. Sliding onto the seat she tossed her uncle her most charming grin and nodded towards the beer he held in his hand.

"Like hell Dare. You're 16. You can wait a few years to start drinkin''," Bobby shook his head before gabbing his beer and moving around the counter. "That's Gemma," he pointed at the older who was a few seats down from her. "I'll be out side. Play nice girls," he added on as he opened the door and left.

Taking a small breath before moving to look at the older woman. Tilting her head to the side she waited for the other to make the first move.

After a few moments of being silently observed Gemma nodded. "What color you thinkin' about for the room?" Gemma asked as she moved to take the seat next to the young girl.

Blinking in surprise Adara gaped at the other woman for a few seconds. "Um. I-I haven't really given it much thought yet." She answered softly.

"Well figure that shit out before Saturday. The boys will be painting for us. Need to think about the bathroom too. Figure out the theme you want for that also." Gemma continued to observe the small girl quietly for a few moments.

The girl was small. Probably about 5'2 at most. The bright emerald depths of her eye's seemed as if they could see into one's soul. Long dark brown wavy hair seemed to stop just a few inches below her shoulders. Slim waist was more pronounced in the semi tight black t-shirt she was wear. Her legs clad in light blue sweat pants, with matching flip-flops.

It was clear that the girl was still hurting. Still had fear speeding through her veins by the way she held herself. Gemma sat back as she watched the girl. Arms wrapped around her waist. Head tilted downward, not enough that she couldn't look at you but enough so she could easily avoid making contact if she wanted. Every thing about the girl screamed pain. But the steel in her eyes showed a strength that was etched into the girl that was hidden beneath defense tactics.

"How was the drive?" Gemma asked after she was done studying the young girl. She slide off her stool as she asked and began moving around the bar counter.

"It was alright. It was," Adara paused for a few seconds. "It was nice not to be treated like I was gonna break every five freakin' seconds." Leaning onto the counter she looked over to the wall for a few seconds before looking back at Gemma. "Can I have a drink?" she asked softly.

"Course baby. Coke alright?" Gemma asked as she grabbed a can from the cooler that was back there. Setting the can down in front of her before reaching back and grabbing herself a can. "So who have you met so far?" Gemma asked as she moved around the bar again. Walking over to one of the tables before taking a seat. "Come sit over here baby." She nodded to the seat across from her.

Sliding off the stool before quickly taking the seat across from Gemma. "Tig, Jax, Opie and Clay," she answered softly.

Gemma nodded before opening her can as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bobby sighed as he made his way back over to his brother's. He noted that Chibs and Piney seemed to have joined them now too. Walking at a sedate pace trying to get a grip on the things floating around in his head. He was thankful that Adara hadn't freaked out when Jax had extended his hand. Though tense she didn't seem to be overly afraid of them. She just seemed to be cautious. Letting out a sigh as he joined the group that was now surrounding the car Jax's was working on.

"Bobby," Clay called out in form of greeting. "How ya holdin' up brother?" Asking the question that floated through all their minds.

"'bout as well as anyone can expect. Girl's a bundle of emotions and ain't lettin' any out." Bobby answered as he leaned against the trunk of the four door sedan. "Her mother had me thinkin' I was gonna have to lock up all the silverware in my house." He added with a roll of his eyes.

"So she ain't that bad?" Tig asked as he wiped his hands on a rag before stuffing it into his back pocket.

"She's bad but she ain't gonna off herself," Bobby smiled some what relived by announcement that. "She's twitchy around males but not so much that she'll freak out on y'all. A lot more quieter than she use to."

"That's to be expected though, ain't it?" Jax asked as he looked up from under the hood.

"Yeah it is. Doctor's tell me she's likely to have break downs if she keeps it all bottled up. I told her to talk to Gemma or me. Hell if she got bad told her to grab one of you and talk. Just want her to be able to put this shit behind her one day." Bring a hand up to scrub at his face Bobby let out a sigh. "Don't want her permanently broken by this shit."

"We understand brother. We're here for you. For you both. You need anything, you let us know. Same goes for that girl. She's family. We look out for each other," Clay stated after a moment.

"Appreciate it brothers." Bobby nodded to each of them.

"Well shite. I wanna met ta lass," Chibs announced after a few moments of silence. "She in ta bar?" He turned asking Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. Talkin' to Gemma. Figured give them a minute to talk."

"Give them a few more minutes," Clay stated with finality in his tone. "God knows Gemma will have our heads if we mess up her attempts to put that girl at easy with her."

No one could argue that point with him. His only answer was laughter and really it was the only one he had expected to get.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After finishing the car he had been working on Jax and the guys made their way into the club house. What they were presented with was something they had never seen before. Gemma was doubled over, tears slipping from her eyes and a deep laughter tumbling from her lips. Freezing they watched as this continued for a few moments before the older woman collected herself.

"Oh baby girl. You're gonna get along with Tig." Gemma stated after calming herself down. Flicking her eyes to the group of men that stood a few feet from their table. "Hey baby," Gemma called to Clay who was the first to recover. Walking over he planted a kiss on his wife's lips before smiling softly at Adara.

"Why is she gonna get along with Tig?" Clay asked as he took the seat on the left side of his wife. Bobby grabbed the seat in between Gemma and Adara across from Clay. The rest of the guys took various seats around the table, but no one sat near the small girl who tensed up as they sat around.

"She tell you about the pill incident?" Bobby asked as he stole his niece's soda. "Ow," Bobby rubbed at his shoulder. "What?"

"If I can't steel your beer you can't steal my soda." Adara rolled her eyes as she answered. "And no I didn't."

"Pill incident?" Gemma asked raising her eyebrows to look between uncle and niece. "You'll have to tell me that some time baby girl." Gemma let a smile twist at her lips as she turned to look at Clay for a moment before turning to Bobby. "She was just telling me about the carrot cake."

Letting out a snort of amusement Bobby shook his head. "Girl plays dirt," he stated with pride.

"A cake?" Tig asked from the left side of Clay. His face was lit up with excitement. "What did you do to the cake and why would it make you my best friend?"

Rolling her eyes before smiling softly at the older man. "It was all my cousin Eli's fault. He ratted me out to my _Tateh_. He got what was coming to him," she answered with a small shrug.

"Wha' he rat ye out a'out?" Chibs asked as he and Tig leaned forward in there seats. "An' whose cake was it?" He tacked on after a second.

"There was a huge concert that my parents forbid me to go to," she started with a roll of her eyes. "It was a rock concert and its not like I'm a moron and don't know." Everyone watched as she froze for a few moments before collecting herself. "I went with a group of friends. I knew they wouldn't let shit happen to me. They'd met _dod_ just a couple weeks before when he had come up for a gig."

"Well stupid Eli," She scoffed as she said his name. "Saw me with Damien. Told my parents I had snuck out to get trash and sleep with the resident bad boy of our school. I was grounded the entire summer. So for pay back I backed Eli's favorite carrot cake." They all watched as her eyes seemed to bubble with excitement and her lips twisted into a feral like grin. "I made sure _everyone_ in the family got a piece. After they ate it Eli mention that something tasted different. So I listed the ingredients. I still don't know why everyone rushed to the bathroom when I mention it had laxative mixed into it." Pausing for a moment they simply stared at her in what she could only describe as shock. "Except my _Savta_, I couldn't let _Savta_ go through something like that." Everyone broke out into deep laughter after she finished.

"_Savta_?" Jax asked, being the first to recover from his laughter.

"Its Hebrew for grandmother. She's the only besides _dod_ that understands I don't want to grow up and be like my mother," Adara answered with a soft smile tinged with sadness.

Turning to look at the young girl. "I think you might be my new best friend midget." Standing up he walked over to the bar to grab himself a drink. "Hey mommy what's for lunch?" Tig asked as he opened his beer.

Gemma rolled her eyes at the mans antic's. "Diner work?" Gemma asked as she stood up. "Come on baby. You can come with me to get food."

Bobby shook his head as Adara jumped up looking excited. "Don't get too much Dare."

"Too much?" Tig asked as he watched the small girl hold her hand out to Bobby.

"Dare can out eat most of us on a bad day," Bobby answered as he pulled out his wallet. Handing the small girl a few bills. "And on a good day she could out eat all of us. It's why she gets affectionately called the bottomless pit."

"It's not my fault I have a rapid metabolism," Adara grinned as she slipped the money into the left pocket of her sweat pants.

"Yeah yeah. Go on." Bobby waved his hand towards Gemma who had grabbed her bag and had moved towards the exit. "Don't eat it all on the way back Dare." Bobby called before the women disappeared behind the closing door.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Savta_ - Grandmother, Hebrew.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	3. Lost and Finding

Laying in bed Adara stared up at her plain white ceiling. Sighing softly she looked around her newly decorated room. The walls were no longer a plain white. Now they were a soft blue trimmed with a darker blue molding on the top. Her curtains were now various shade's of mesh blue. Her bedding was a soft velvet dark blue. The book case was now painted black with small blue swirls. It now held most of her books that her parents had ship out along with a few other things she hadn't brought with her. Sitting up she looked around to her black desk. The Mystery Machine clock read 7:15. Sighing again she tossed back the sheets and stood up. She had about forty minutes to get ready for her Doctor's appointment and then to finish transferring her fully into Charming High School.

Biting back a groan she grabbed the jeans and plain black t-shirt she had left on her dresser along with the matching plain blue bra and panties before opening her door and heading to the bathroom. Setting the clothing onto the counter she pushed back the shower curtain and turned the water onto start warming it up. Stripping down she placed her dirty clothes into the hamper. Making a mental note to do a load of laundry that night she stepped into the shower.

After a quick shower Adara stepped out and dried off before getting dressed again. Running her brush through her main she opened the door and walked back into her room. Grabbing her black square glasses off her desk as she walked to sit on her bed. Placing the glasses down next to her she finished brushing her hair. Standing up to stretch before fetching socks and her boots. Returning to her seat on the bed she began to put her socks on before lacing up the boots that Tig had demanded she get. Standing again she grabbed her plan black bag before heading towards the kitchen to eat whatever her uncle had cooked.

Placing her bag on the floor next to her seat she placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek before grabbing the juice he had just poured off the counter. Slipping into her seat while sipping the orange juice Adara kept her eyes locked on to her uncle. Placing the glass down she grabbed the toast that had been placed before her. Biting into it she tilted her head to the side and studied her _dod_.

"What's with the long face?" She asked after swallowing the mouth full of toast.

"Club business," Bobby muttered before grabbing his coffee and taking the seat across from his niece. "Nothin' to worry about." He added as she nodded.

"Alright," Adara looked towards the Elvis clock about the stove before grabbing her juice and chugging the rest down. Placing the empty glass back onto the table she stood up. "Gemma'll be here in about five."

Nodding Bobby raised his glasses to rest on the top of his head. "Worried about what the Doc' is gonna say?" He asked as he watched her slip the bag onto her left shoulder.

Shaking her head before walking over and placing another kiss to his cheek. "Naw. Just wanna get the all clear so I can put another thing behind me." She stated before turning to walk towards the front door. "I'll see you tonight _dod_." She called as she tossed a quick wave over her shoulder.

"Bye," He yelled as he heard her open the front door. Listening to her slam it shut he let out a soft sigh. He was worried about what he'd hear tonight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Glancing around the bland looking hospital room Adara tried not to fidget to much. So far everything was good. Her back had healed up nicely. The doctor had even thought that the could try skin graphs to cover up the worst of the scars. That of course wasn't an option. Adara knew that her uncle couldn't afford something like that. Even with insurance. She could live with them. Not that she had much of a choice with it anyway.

Looking up as Gemma slipped back into the room. The older woman sent her a soft smile as she closed the door again. Taking the seat she had been using earlier she set her bag down. Crossing her legs she began flicking her eyes around the room.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked after a moment.

"Doc' says I healed up nicely. Said the stiffness in my knee is normal also." Adara answered looking at her lap. "Just waiting to hear about the test results. They got faxed over this morning."

"Results?" Gemma started to asked but was stopped by the door opening again. Adara let out a small sigh of relief at dodging the question. Even if it was just for a few more moments. Both females sent the middle aged doctor polite but blank smiles.

"Well Adara I have your results," Dr. Kellandra Gleeason started as she rolled her seat back over to the pair. "I'm afraid the results aren't what we had hoped for." Looking up to send Adara a soft sad smile she continued. "You chance's are a little under twenty percent."

"Of what?" Gemma asked before Adara could say anything.

"Adara was tested for several things after her attack," Dr. Gleeason stated. "One of which was her chance's of ever being able to conceive a child." The doctor gave it a moment to sink in. "There's a less than five of the fetus surviving past the first trimester. And less than point one of the fetus surviving to the end of the pregnancy."

Taking a deep breath Adara nodded slowly. "That's about what Dr. Zimmerman said I should expect considering the damage done."

"I'm so sorry Adara. I had hoped for better results." Dr. Gleeason stated with pity in her eyes. "If you'd like we could run the test again." She added on after a moment of silence.

Not daring to look at Gemma, Adara shook her head no. "That's alright. Is that all?" Adara asked looking up from her hands to stare at the doctor. "We have a few things that need to get done." She tacked the rest on still keeping her eyes focused on her lap.

"That's all. I would like to see you in a few weeks if your knee's still bothering you."

Nodding Adara slid off the exam table. "If it is I'll set up an appointment." Reaching out to shake the doctor's hand she smiled tightly at the woman. "Thanks Doc'." Turning Adara slowly looked up at Gemma. "Ready?"

Nodding Gemma grabbed her bag and stood up. She nodded at the doctor as she followed the young girl from the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Parked in front of the school Gemma looked at the teenager next to her. After a moment she spoke soft but firmly. "We'll set this up tomorrow. You're gonna help me in the office today." Gemma announced before starting her SUV again. Before Adara could protest Gemma shook her head. "No buts. I've already made up my mind." She pulled onto the street as she spoke.

Setting back Adara nodded. Turning to look out the window she watched as the things outside the car seemed to fly by them. "Can you," Adara started after a few moments. "Can we not mention the results?" She asked softly. "I don't," Adara paused looking down at her knees. "I just." Squeezing her eyes shut. "Bobby's already dealing with a lot and I don't think a blow like this would help. It'd just make him wanna drive out to Nevada and kill someone." Turning to look at the older woman as she spoke.

After a few moments Gemma pulled over to the side of the road. "Baby someone should be dead for what they did."

The statement was true. Adara knew it. She didn't want to admit it but she knew she couldn't argue it either. "I know," she whispered quietly after a few moments.

"I know you wanna save the heart ache baby," Gemma paused looking over at her with understanding eyes. "But keepin' it under wraps ain't gonna make it go away. You get this out in the open now and it'll be easier to deal with."

"It's," Adara started looking away from Gemma. "I don't want pity. I just wanna put this shit behind me." Her statement was honest and the emotion in her voice was raw and real. And it broke Gemma's heart.

"I know baby." Reaching over Gemma wiped a tear from Adara's cheek. "But baby keepin' quiet ain't gonna help you put this behind you and move on. It's gonna eat you up and break you. Slowly. You don't want that." She cupped the younger girls face gently.

Nodding some what stiffly Adara pulled back from Gemma's hand.

"What we're gonna do now is get lunch. Go eat with the boys and you're gonna tell Bobby." Gemma announced after a few moments. Collecting themselves they turned back towards the front of the car. "And then you'll beat up Tigger in the ring." Gemma turned sideways. The smile on her face was free from pity. It only held understanding. Adara smiled back softly after a few seconds.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gemma watched from the office as Adara sat with Bobby at the picnic tables. Gemma had made sure the rest of the guys had given the pair a wide birth of space. It was already bad enough that even from this far Gemma could see the young girl shaking. Letting out a sigh Gemma listened as Clay and Jax came into the office. Hearing the door close she didn't turn to great her boy's. Instead she kept her eyes trained on Adara and Bobby.

"Everything all right Ma?" Jax asked as he cam to stand on the right side of his mother. Scooping down he looked out the window. "What'cha watchin' 'em for?"

Clay and Jax locked eyes after a few moments of silence. A quiet Gemma meant trouble. "Baby you alright?" Clay asked switching to watch his wife.

"Something more happened. Bobby didn't tell us everything," Gemma started. "They haven't said anything but I bet you anything that girl was hurt worse than we know." Turning from the window both men were not prepared for the pain etched into her eyes. "I think she's trying to down play it."

"Why you think that?" Jax asked as he grabbed his cigarettes from his right front pocket.

"Some test were run on her in Nevada," Gemma started. "She got the results for the last one today." Turning to look back out the window she let out a small breath of relief to find Adara wrapped in Bobby's arms. "She can't have kids."

"The hell you mean?" Jax asked as he turned wide eyes on his mother. It wasn't a secret that he and Opie had taken to the girl like a pair of over protective brothers.

"She's got less then twenty percent to ever even get pregnant. Less then five for the baby to make it to the end of the first trimester. Even less than one for a baby to make it through to the end," Gemma's voice was soft but the pain was clear to both men. "That poor girl just keeps gettin' shit thrown at her. And I'm damn sure it's worse than we know."

"We'll talk to Bobby at church tonight," Clay declared after a moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting back Adara wiped at the few tears that still slipped from her eyes. Instead of looking her _dod_ in the eye she stared at the patches on his cut. Her eyes traced the Redwood slowly. She didn't want to see the emotion flashing through her uncle's eyes. She didn't want to read what was in them. She knew it was silly but it was a fear she couldn't quite understand and couldn't beat.

"_Bubbala_ you know _Ani Ohev Otach_, right?" Bobby asked after a moment of collecting himself.

Not trusting her voice she simply nodded.

"Then I'm gonna tell you something that your fuckin' parents should have told you from the beginning," he reached out and lifted her head so he could meet her eyes. After catching them and keeping the contact he continued. "One day _bubbala_ you're gonna find someone that's gonna look at you and never want to leave you again."

Shaking her head she looked down at her feet. "I don't think so _dod_. No one's gonna want someone as _aidel_ as I am," she whispered in reply.

Shaking his head at her denial. "Ya know if Tig didn't see you like he does, he'd be trying to fuck you. Chibs would have probably already sweet talked your ass into his room and Jax!" Bobby ranted. "Hell that boy would make you a regular thing. Even if his heart will always belong to the _aidel _girl who broke him last year."

She looked up sharply as he ranted about his brothers.

"I know my brothers Adara and I know for a fact if you weren't my niece they'd try and make a move on you." It was a fact. He knew it. She'd realize it sooner or later he was sure. "But those men in there see you as a bright young woman with a future that's better than this life."

After a moment she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them. Turning her head so her right cheek rest on them she stared hard at her uncle for a moment. "What if I don't want that life though?" Her question would have caught him off guard if he hadn't been expecting it. "What if I find a Son that steals my heart?" Her voice softened more at the second question.

"Then he'll have a charter on his ass if he fucks up," Bobby declared with conviction. "That's not even with what Gemma will do." Leaning forward to stage whisper to his niece. "And between us, I'm sure Gemma will beat us on fuckin' him up." He grinned widely at her soft smile.

"I just," pausing to shake his head. "We just want you to pick what you want and for YOU to be happy _bubbala,_" He rest his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "'sides I'm pretty sure that between Tig, Jax, Opie, Gemma, and me the only men brave enough to even try and date you would be a Son."

"Thank you _dod_," She shrugged off his hand and set her feet back onto the ground. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and seem to cling to him for dear life. She felt his arms slip around her waist and squeeze softly. "You truly are _gavra rabbah_ uncle Bobby."

"Please," he snorted. "You know that _tismoch alai_, right?" he asked after another squeeze before letting each other go.

"I know. _Ani Ohevet Otcha _uncle Bobby," leaning forward she kissed his cheek.

"You know I'm gonna have to tell them," He watched as she tensed as he spoke. "Their gonna need to know."

"I know," she whispered. "I," she floundered for a moment. "I'd like to hold off. Just for a while longer." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't," her voice drop every other emotion and seemed to only cling to fear.

"I'll," Bobby sighed. "I'll explain somethings to them. If I have to though I'll tell them. I won't lie to my brothers Adara." She nodded accepting his answer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Looking around at his brothers Bobby let out a heavy sigh. He knew this was coming. It didn't make it any easier though. Bringing up his left hand he rubbed his face for a moment. "What happened to her was," Bobby started. "It was because of being Jewish."

Nod's were seen around the table. That had been what they assumed had caused the attacked against the young woman.

"Adara asked me to keep it to myself. Apparently she only really told me and my mother what exactly happened that night," Pausing Bobby took a drag of his cigarette. "She tutored some jocks in English. The session ran late. She called Keshet, my sister, to come get her. Missed the bus and they had taken away her car because of something stupid." Bobby snorted. "It was my niece Marni's Bat Mitzvah that night also. Keshet wouldn't go get Adara. They told her she could wait there, at the school and when they were done celebrating they'd go get her."

Bobby took a breath before continuing. "They found her a day later in a back alley." Swallowing before taking another drag. "They beat her. Face was so swollen they couldn't even use her ID to identify her. They cracked three ribs, sprained her knee, dislocated her left shoulder. The worst was her back." Bringing up his left hand he pressed it against his eyes. "They carved a swastika into her back. Along with the words whore and filth."

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Jax and Opie looked close to throwing up, while Tig looked like he was already mentally going through what to do to her attackers. Chibs and Piney both had paled considerably to the details. Clay stared shocked straight at Bobby.

"They catch the fucker's?" Piney asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

"She told me it was three guys. Wore masks. Couldn't make out anything to identify about them. Only said that the guy who was obvious the ring leader's voice she'd never forget." Bobby stubbed out his cigarette. "She found out today that she'll never have kids."

"Holy mother of God," Chibs sucked in a breath.

"Where's she at?" Opie asked as he and Jax leaned forward in their seats.

"Gemma took her home. I already called the school. I'm gonna enroll her next week." Bobby announced. Voice think with emotion. "Adara would appreciate you boys treatin' her like you have. She doesn't want this to change how you see her."

"Of course," Clay started. "This doesn't change shit about the girl we've spent the last few days gettin' to know. She's still family. And she'll still be treated like family."

"Course she'll probably acquire a couple knew body guards," Tig grinned brightly at Bobby. "This way I can get all her dirty tricks and start planning out what to do to the next prospect."

Soft laughter was heard from around the table.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Ani Ohev Otach_ (masc.) ~ I love you, Hebrew.

_Ani Ohevet Otcha _(fem.) - I Love You, Hebrew.

_Gavra Rabbah_ ~ A Great Man, Hebrew.

_Tismoch Alai_ ~ You Can Rely on Me, Hebrew.

_Aidel _~ Finicky, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	4. Family Is Life

"Jesus Christ!" Gemma snapped hand over her heart as she walked into the living room to see Bobby with Tig and Jax.

"Sorry Ma," Jax grinned softly before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Adara sleepin?" He asked as he straightened up.

"Yeah. Girl was tired. She's had an emotional day," Gemma answered with a roll of her eyes. "What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked as she eyed Tig and her son.

"Wanted to see how she was holdin' up," Jax answered for Tig and himself. "Opie wanted to come but we sent him home to Donna."

Nodding Gemma turned to Bobby. "She told me," She searched his face as she spoke.

"I figured she would," Bobby declared with a stiff nod. "The boys know." His eyes seemed to age as he spoke.

"It stay's with us," Tig announced looking around the living room. "Clay don't want that shit gettin' out of house. Plus we figured she wouldn't want a bunch of strange people knowin' her business."

"Good. That shit don't need to be spread around. You gonna tell the others when they get back from the run?" Gemma asked as she walked over to the couch to grab her bag.

"Naw," Tig grinned as he walked over to the wall of photo's. "Those two idiots don't need to know." The others watched as Tig looked closer at one photo in particular. "Hey is that Adara?" He asked looking back at Bobby.

Looking over at the photo's, Bobby squinted a little to get a better look. "Yeah. She was four. That was the day she went on her first bike ride," Bobby grinned as he came to stand next to his brother. "She use to beg me every visit since then to take her on a ride."

"You think she'd like to take one tomorrow?" Jax asked as he came to look at the photo also. "Me and Chibs were gonna go with Ma to Lodi anyway. We could take her with us." Jax added on looking towards Gemma.

"I think she'd like that," Gemma smiled softly. "Come on boys. We ain't goin' tomorrow if we don't get some sleep." Walking over Gemma hugged Bobby before tugging on both Tig and Jax's arms. "Night Bobby."

"Night Gemma. Night boys," Bobby called as he closed the door after they left. He stood listening to the start of both bikes and Gemma's SUV. Locking the door and killing the lights he made his way to Adara's door. Opening it quietly he looked at her as she slept in her bed. She was curled into a ball. Arms wrapped around the bear he had given her when she was four. Smiling sadly he back out and closed the door. He hoped things would get better for her. And soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sipped at her juice as she watched her uncle move around the kitchen. She wanted to ask him why he seem so intent on making such a large breakfast. She wanted to ask but she still couldn't seem to find her voice after talking to Gemma last night. She knew he knew that she was watching him.

"Jax and Chibs are coming for breakfast," he announced as someone knocked on the door. "Go let them in," Bobby waved his hand.

She tensed as she slid from her seat and stood up. Making her way quietly and quickly to the door she felt her body tense further as she opened the door. Giving both males small tense smiles she stepped aside as so they could come in.

Jax grinned brightly and paused for a few seconds before dropping a kiss to her forehead as he came into the house. "Hey doll," His grin grow as she sent him a warmer smile after he had straightened up. "You ready for today?" He asked as he eyed her outfit.

Frowning she tilted her head to the side before opening and closing her mouth for a moment. "Huh?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Bobby didn't tell you?' Jax asked as he followed Chibs and Adara to the kitchen. He watched as she shook her head. "You're comin' with me and Chibs to Lodi. Ma's wants to check out a few new stores that opened up. We got roped into escorting her."

She grinned as she listened to the sarcasm slip into his voice towards the end.

"Aye lass. Ya get to run around wit' us ta'day," Chibs grinned as he took the seat to her left while Jax slipped into the one on her right. "You'll need to be changin' for we go." He stated as he looked over her outfit while stealing the toast off of her plate.

"Why?" She asked as she glanced at her tee shirt, sweat pants and flip-flops.

"Cause you'll be ridin' with me," The guys couldn't help but smile warmly as Adara's face twisted from forced calm to beating out the sun in brightness. "Now go put on some clothes and boots." Jax waved his hand to the doorway. "Be quick if you want to eat 'fore we go," He let out a chuckle as he ducked his head to miss the bright orange flip-flop that was aimed at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting at the counter Adara couldn't keep the grin off her face. Sitting next to Tig and Clay while her uncle was behind the bar she couldn't but feel some sort of peace after the ride with Jax earlier that day. She had felt something click while she was being forced by Gemma to try clothes on. She had felt a sense of family. Something she only really had ever felt with her uncle and her _Savta_. Turning as she felt eyes on her she looked around to see three men she had never seen before. Turning back around she leaned closer to Tig. She tensed only for a few seconds as he slipped his arm around her but relaxed none the less.

Tig looked down at her some what amused but sent her a bright grin. "So you up to bonding with me later?" he asked as he noted the three men approaching.

"That depends," She responded. "If it involves a bed, no." She teased softly. "But considering even I'm a no-no to you, what are we doin'?" She asked as a blond man came to stand on the other side of her uncle.

"Kyle," Bobby nodded to the man next to him. He waved his hand to the other blond man standing on the other side of Clay, who was to her left. "That's Snake and that's Happy," He point to the bald man on the other side of Tig. "Boys this is Adara. My niece."

"Well ain't you," Kyle started but seemed to stop himself from the glares he was being sent by several of his brothers. "Um. Yeah," He nodded before making a quick exit from the area.

"Nice to meet you," The other blond, Snake, grinned before turning to Clay. "Can I get a minute boss?" He asked as he grabbed the beer Bobby had placed in front of him.

Clay nodded as he stood up. Turning he looked down at Adara. "I'll see you later munchkin," he spoke softly before taking a swig of his beer.

"Bye Clay," she gave him a tiny wave as she spoke softly. After watching him and the blond walk away for a moment she turned back to Tig. Poking him to get his attention.

Looking down at her Tig raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Can you stop tryin' to squeeze me to death?" She asked as she patted his hand that was still wrapped tightly around her.

"My bad," he grinned sheepishly down at her as he slid his arm from around her. "Be ready to go in about twenty midget." He declared as he stood up.

Blinking she tossed him a look of confusion as he and the silent bald man made their way to the dorm rooms. "For what?" She called out.

"It's a surprise," He tossed back over his should over his shoulder before they disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blinking again she looked down at the gun in her hand. She was pretty sure only Tig would consider something like this a bonding exercise. Breathing out slowly she looked up at Tig and Happy. The silent man had tagged along with them.

"You want me to what?" She asked as she raised her brow at him. "You do realize that I can't exactly care one of these with me." She gestured with her left hand to her right that held the gun. Bring up her left she readjusted her glasses again.

"Why not?" Tig asked frown twisting at his lips.

"I have school Tig," She rolled her eyes at the older man. "They frown on bring guns to school." She flicked her eyes to the bald man as his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Well shit," Tig's frowned seem to deepen slightly. "I forgot you started that shit next week. Well you can still learn. Can get you one to carry when your not at school still." Tig announced with a winning grin.

Groaning slightly she looked back down at the gun before looking back up at Tig. Biting her lower lips before flicking her eyes back to the object in her hand. "What do I do again?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Looking around Adara felt her nose wrinkle with disgust. Flicking her eyes around the main from the Club house she flipped from the various women and man. Wrinkling her nose again she shook her head and stepped around the bodies. Ducking behind the bar she searched the shelf's for her glasses case. After a few moments she spotted it behind a bottle of Jack. Grinning she easily slipped it from behind the bottle and straightened up and froze. She was face to face with dark brown eyes that she had felt trace her for the few days. Blinking she felt her body tense as she felt his eyes bore into hers.

After a few moments of the uncomfortable silence she ducked her head and quickly made her way from around the bar. Quietly she made her way around the bodies and bolted out the door. As the door closed she breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't understand what it was about that man but something about him put her on edge and seemed to calm her all at once. Freezing again she listened as someone made their way through the door. Looking over her shoulder she relaxed when her gaze fell on Tig and only him.

"Ya know he won't hurt you," Tig began as he took a seat on the picnic table. "He's just a scary lookin' mother fucker." Tig mused as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Blinking she slowly made her way to sit next to him. Placing the case on the other side she folded her hands in her lap. "I know," she whispered staring down at her hands. "His eyes though," She began after a moment. "They." She paused. "They remind me." She cut herself off as she wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"They remind you of one of 'em, that it?" Tig asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Nodding she squeezed her eyes shut. "I know no one here will hurt me." She opened her eyes and slowly brought them up to look at Tig. "But his eyes," she looked back down quickly when she heard the door open.

Both looked back to see Bobby and Happy coming through. Tossing both men a grin Tig climbed off the table and turned to look back at Adara. "Midget look here." Turning from the pair that were coming to stand next to Tig and looking up at the blue eyed man. She tilted her head letting him know she was listening. "You're safe. Stop thinkin' 'bout eyes. Stop comparin'. Just stop." Leaning in to whisper the last part to her. "You keep this up and you're lettin' 'em win." Straightening up Tig gave her a pointed look. "You ain't no loser neither. Now," Turning to look at Bobby before a frown twist at his lips. Turning back to Adara.

"How you get here?" Bobby asked before Tig could.

"Yeah," Tig looked down at her curiously. "Thought you went home."

"Gemma dropped me off," Holding up the case she had laid next to her. "I left my case here." She shrugged as she answered before placing the case next to her again. Looking up at Tig her eyes seemed to sparkly before she nodded to herself. "Ya know Tig, you're _barei lev_." Bobby snorted before sending her a look. "Hush. He is. Even if I'm the only one that sees it."

Nodding both men seemed to accept her answer. Tig took another drag before stubbing the cigarette out. Digging in his pockets for a moment he grinned when he pulled something out. After a moment he held his hand out to her.

Reaching out she uncurled her right had and blinked in confusion when he dropped a key into it. Blinking she looked up at him.

Shrugging he patted her on the head. "You get bored or whatever you can hang in my room." With that he nodded to his brothers before slipping back into the club house. A moment later his head slipped back out. "Come unlock my door for me first though," he grinned brightly at the three.

Rolling her eyes she slid off the table. Kissing Bobby's cheek she nodded to both men.

Before she slipped into the building they heard her mutter, "Swear he's an over grown toddle with ADD."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Monday morning saw Adara and Bobby sitting in the school's office. It was easy to see she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation going on between her uncle and her new principle, Mrs. Fowler. The woman had pepper colored hair and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She didn't look ever threatening but most faculty people didn't.

She let out a bored sigh before looking out the window. Letting a grin slip onto her face when she noticed Chibs and Tig standing twenty feet from them holding a sign they had obvious worked on. In big blocky letters read, 'Don't worry we'll bust you from the joint Dare.' Biting her lip to keep from busting out in laughter. Reading the sign again she couldn't help but love the over grown toddlers she had come to see as family. Only the guys would come up with something like that. Quietly she got her uncles attention and directed it to the window.

"Now how about we get you to class?" She looked up like a deer caught in headlights before she schooled her expression into a blank one. Standing she nodded to her uncle and followed the lady out and waited to be directed to her guide. "Ms. Tates will show you around." Adara sent a bland polite smile to the older woman before turning to a younger red headed woman.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stepping out from the building she scanned the crowd for any sign of a Son. Letting out a sigh of relief when she spotted a familiar blond head. Quickly she weaved her way through the crowd to the Dyna and its owner. Slipping her arms around Jax's waist she gave him a tight squeeze. She felt as he slipped an arm around her.

"You 'ight?" He asked as he flicked his cigarette off to the side.

"I hate people with no humor and narrow minded views," She spoke as she stepped back from him a little. Not enough to dislodge the arm from her shoulders. "Can we just blow the school up so I don't have to go back?" She asked hopefully.

Letting out a deep laugh Jax shook his head as he flicked his cigarette away. Straddling his bike before helping her slid on behind him. Handing her his helmet. "Naw. No can do sweets. We need you to be smart for us."

"That bites," She grumbled as he started up his bike. She sighed happily as she felt a sense of peace wash through her like a wave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Climbing off the back of Jax's bike she looked around to see a couple Nomad's she had met briefly. Turning she looked at Jax. Gesturing with her hand to the group of males questionably.

"Snake is switchin' Charters," Jax explained. "He's goin' up north to Portland. Somethin' 'bout his family." He shrugged. "Plus Hap's headed back up north," He gave her a sideways glance.

"Oh," She looked back scanning the crowd for the silent man. Spotting him walking with Tig and Clay she felt her lips twist into a frown. She didn't know why but she didn't like that.

"Yeah," Jax smiled knowingly down at her. "I'll catch ya later doll," Jax tossed back as he walked away.

She halfheartedly waved at him before she flicked her eyes to the silent man. After a few seconds she felt a blush sweep across her face when his eyes connected with hers. After a moment he nodded before going back to the conversation he had been having.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Barei Lev_ ~ Pure in Heart, Hebrew.

_Savta_ ~ Grandmother, Hebrew.

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Ani Ohev Otach_ (masc.) ~ I love you, Hebrew.

_Ani Ohevet Otcha _(fem.) - I Love You, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	5. Shadow of a Year

Routine had never really been apart of SAMCRO's weekly or even daily life but with Adara one had been created. During the school year the guys made sure to stick to it. It only took Gemma bitching them out once to learn not to forget the young girl. In the mornings Bobby would make breakfast then take Adara to school. Monday's Jax would be leaning against his bike outside the school with a cigarette hanging from his left hand. Tuesday's Chibs would be flirting next to her locker with her math teacher. Wednesday's found Gemma glaring at the size zero future Crow Eater's of the town. Thursday's it flipped between Piney and Opie. If it was Piney she usually got to get ice cream before going to the club house to do her homework. Friday's found Tig walking her from her last class to her locker planing their newest practical joke on Juice, the newest Prospect.

Weekends during the school year she spent hanging around the house reading or cleaning. Or depending how things were with the Club she would hang around there with them. When summer had hit after the last three months of school, she had spent it working in the office or cleaning dorm room's for a little cash. She had been hired to babysit almost weekly with the lack of prospect. But after eight months of living in Charming and sticking to the weekly routine, it was bound to be messed with.

The day had started out normal enough. Being late had been the only thing out of the ordinary. Once at school though Adara's day had gone straight to hell. She couldn't find her homework, she had three pop quiz's and she knew she had failed them. Her locker wouldn't open and she forgot to get money for lunch. So by the time her final class had hit she was ready to just crawl back under the cover's of her bed. Walking from her locked to the front doors she let her lips dip to a frown. It was Friday. Which meant Tig should have been waiting for her out side of her English class. Stepping out of the doors she scanned the crowd looking for any sign of a Son or Gemma. Finding none she let out a sigh and took a seat on the steps off to the side.

When the sprinkle began she brought her head up to glare at the sky. "Seriously?" She asked after a moment. Shaking her head she brought it to scan again. The crowd had thinned out some. Still no sign. Sighing again she brought the hood up of her jacket. She was seriously gonna kill someone if they forgot to come get her.

After thirty minutes of waiting Adara had begun to give up hope when she heard a car pull up. Squinting slightly she looked to see if is was Gemma, not that she could. Sighing as she pulled off her glasses to wipe them on her shirt that she had pulled out from underneath her jacket. After a moment she was satisfied with her now clear glasses. Slipping them back on she was surprised to see Tig half way to her already. Standing up she pulled her jacket around her tighter and began to move towards the approaching Son.

As she neared him she sent him a wide smile which he returned as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. He led her over to a black two door mustang. Blinking in surprise Adara paused a few feet from the car. Turning she tossed the other man a look of confusion. "No bike?" She asked.

Shaking his head, he mention her to hold out her hand. Blinking again when he dropped a set of keys into them. Looking back up at him she flicked her eyes down before raising to meet his own blue ones.

"Come on," he waved her hand to get in on the driver side while he climbed into the passenger seat.

Climbing into the car she tossed her stuff into the back before looking at Tig for an answer. "Mind explaining?" She gestured around with her hands, still gripping the keys in her right.

"We talked it over and decided that you needed something to get around on your own," Tig answered gruffly almost annoyed sounding. "We got a run up north this weekend and Gemma isn't gonna be able to lug you around. So this is yours." He winced at her squeal before he was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Seriously?" She grinned as she turned forward in the seat again. Adjusting the mirrors and the seat to better fit her, she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "But I don't get why y'all didn't think of doing this during the summer."

"Summer wasn't that busy," he shrugged. "'sides you spent most of your time at home baby sittin'. Not to mention we think we'll be doin' more run's this school year. Sides you're 17 now. You should be haulin' your own ass around." Tig stated offhandedly. "Don't crash it," Tig faked pain when she smack his shoulder lightly. "I put your gun in the glove box already. It stays in there while you're in school midget." Tig started, his voice the most serious Adara had ever heard. "When you ain't in school it goes in your bag. That's not up for debate either."

"Okay," she nodded as she turned her head to look at him. "The rules changin' now I got this baby?" She asked as she traced the steering wheel lightly with her left hand.

"Only one that's changed is you drive yourself to and from where ever you need to go. Unless its with one of us," Tig stated. "I'm feelin' lazy today though."

Nodding Adara sent the older man a warm bright smile. "That's a shocker," she teased.

"Smart-ass. Now lets get going," Tig tossed her a grin as he sat back as she started the car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pulling into what had been dubbed her space Adara cut the engine before climbing out of her Mustang. It still felt weird to be driving herself around. Even of doing it for the last two months. Smiling brightly at Jax and Opie who were smoking by the picnic tables she waved over at them. Closing and locking the car she shouldered her bag before making her way over to them. Dropping the bag on the table she sat down next to Opie.

"Hey doll," Jax grinned from his spot in front of the pair. "School?"

Rolling her eyes at the way to cheerful blond she playfully glared at him. "Same as usual."

Opie chuckled as he tossed an arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "So sucked then?" He asked playfully.

"I hate you both for being done," She grumbled before looking around. "Where's _dod_ at?" She asked turning her attention back to the brothers. "I need to know if I still need to go to the store."

"Out with Clay and Tig," Jax answered as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. "Don't matter. Ma's havin' a family dinner tonight."

Nodding Adara eased herself from Opie's side before standing up. Grabbing her bag she saluted to the pair. "Okie dokie then. I suppose I should go find out what _Dodah_ wants me to make for tonight then." Waving she made her way over to the office. Waving as she passed those she knew before making her way into the office. Looking around she frowned. Stepping out she looked around. "Hey Chibs," she called and waved her hand towards the office.

"Need somethin' darlin'?" He asked as he made his way to her while wiping his hands on his rag. Dropping a kiss on her forehead as he reached her.

"Know where I can find momma bear?" Adara asked playfully, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Chuckling he shook his head. "In ta Club House darlin'," He grinned as she snuck a quick hug before moving around him. "Bring me a beer," He called as she walked away.

"You're working," She tossed over her shoulder as she moved away from the building. Passing the duo again she waved as she slipped into the Club House.

Looking around as she stepped into the building. Spotting Piney she made her way over to the older man. Dropping a kiss onto his head she tossed her arm around his shoulders. "Hey _Zeyde_," she spoke as he looked up at her. "You seen Gemma?"

"Directing the Prospect in the dorm room that needs to be clean out," He answered with a grin before turning back to rolling his joint.

"Don't hit it to hard today," Adara gave him one more squeeze before slipping down the hall. Listening as Gemma seemed to bite the young man's head off she came to the second dorm door on the left. Leaning against the door frame she grinned at the scene in front of her. She failed at keeping the giggle that slipped passed her lips.

Gemma and Juice turned to see Adara standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her belly. "Hey baby girl," Gemma smiled softly before turning back to Juice. "Just get the damn thing moved." She snapped before turning to face Adara. "How was school?" She asked as she made her way over.

"Same old," Answered as she stepped out of the way. "Wanted to know what you wanted me to make for tonight." She spoke as she let her eyes scanned over the disaster area that was the spare dorm room. "What the hell happened in here?" Wrinkling her nose as an awful smell hit her.

"Fuckin' Tacoma Prospect," Gemma snapped. "Idiot almost burnt down the fuckin' bed!" Gemma rolled her eyes as she stepped fully out of the room and headed down the hall.

"Well that's not cool. Shouldn't he be here cleanin' this shit instead of puppy boy?" Adara asked as she followed Gemma.

"They left this morning and I didn't find it until about an hour ago," Gemma's voice dripped with annoyance. "Clay already called up Tacoma. Happy's gonna give the boy hell for me." Adara rolled her eyes at the almost childish grin that flashed across Gemma's face. "Now. Can you make somethin' for dessert?" Gemma asked as she slid onto a stool.

Nodding Adara leaned up to kiss the older woman's cheek. "Yeah. Want me to bring rolls too?" She asked as she dug her keys out of her pocket.

"Yeah. Thanks baby. We'll see you tonight," Gemma called as Adara made her way to the door.

"Later _Dodah_," Adara called over her shoulder before the door shut fully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night sitting in between Tig and her uncle Adara couldn't help but smile. She had almost been in Charming for a year. Taking a bite of her steak and began to chew as she let her eyes roam around the table. Chibs was sitting next to Jax who was right of Clay and across from Gemma, who was seat to the left of her husband. Bobby was next to the Queen and debating with her exactly what Happy could possibly be doing to the prospect up there. Tig and Chibs were grilling Juice, who was Adara mused almost into his fourth month of prospecting, was sittin' between Chibs and Piney. Piney tossed her a wink when she caught his eye.

Grinning brightly to the older man before she brought another bite she turned when she heard her name called. Looking wide eyed up at Chibs she froze. "I didn't do it," she tossed out before looking at Tig.

Chuckles were heard around the table. "Naw doll. We know," Tig spoke first. "Juice here would like to thank you for the cake. I followed your lessons to a tee." Tig's eyes sparkled with amusement as he spoke.

Turning sharply she smacked the older man's shoulder. "Tell me you did not." Her eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"Guilty," Tig grinned brightly down as he turned his head to her. "It was too good to pass up midget."

"You're an ass," Adara rolled her eyes at him. Turning to Juice she let her face soften. "I didn't mean for him to pick up on my bad habits. _Mitzta'er_."

"It's alright," Juice mumbled face bright red as he ducked his head. The laughter that spread around the table, Adara was sure one could hear it from down the street.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Laughing as she watched a movie with Chibs, Tig and Bobby a few days later. The guys were relaxing with her before they headed to the Club House. Shaking her head as she stood up to answer the door. Walking over she answered while keeping her eyes on the TV where _Big Daddy_ was playing before turning to open the door.

"_Shalom_ Adara." Freezing as she looked at the familiar face of her mother over the standing on the door step. Blinking she swallowed the spiteful words that wanted to come out.

"_Shalom_ mother," she replied tensely. "_Ma shlomech Imi?_" She asked as politely as she could. Chibs and Tig gave her an odd look at the tone she was using, while Bobby simply glared at the woman. It was easy to see the similarity between mother and daughter. Same dark hair, pale soft milky colored skin and soul searching emerald eyes.

"I am well my _yaldah_," Adara tensed as she listened to the woman speak. "May I come in?" The older woman asked as she tried to step by Adara.

"You can keep your ass there Keshet," Bobby snapped from his spot on the couch. His glared seemed to harder further, as did his voice. "What do you want?"

"I want Adara to come home. Where she belong." She listened as her mother took a breath. "I even found a nice young Jewish boy for you." She turned to face Adara as she spoke the last bit. "And he knows about your attack. Isn't that nice dear?" Keshet asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Adara snapped. "You want me to go back _there_?" She seethed tone dropping to let her anger seep into it.

"Do not take that tone with me girl," Keshet snapped back. Eyes narrowing and mouth dropping into a thin disapproving line. "I am your _Ima_ and you will respect me."

"Adara," Bobby called. Every watched as she tilted her head towards her uncle. "Room." Bobby stated. "Now." Everyone watched as she nodded once before slipping from the room and down the hall. Bobby stood up and made his way to the door. "You have ten seconds to get off my property you _yutzi,_ _meshugener_." Bobby stated before slamming the door in the woman's face.

They could all hear the woman screeching as she made her way to a car. They listened as a door slammed shut before a car took off. Bobby let out a sigh as he made his way to Adara's room. He could feel Chibs and Tig following behind him at a slight distance.

He made his way down the hall muttering about his controlling fuck that was unfortunately was his sister. Stopping in front of Adara's door he knocked twice before letting himself in. Sitting curled up on her bed, clutching her bear, hair covering her face he let out a small sigh. Walking over he sat on the edge of her bed. Moving her hair he gave her a small sad smile.

"You stop thinkin' about that fuckin' crazy bitch. Alright?" Bobby questioned. Voice serious while his eyes were soft.

Nodding she gave a sad half smile to her uncle. "I'll try," She whispered. Her normally bright green eyes now dull and almost lifeless looking. She flicked them to clash with his before looking down at her bear again.

Nodding he leaned forward and dropped a kiss onto her forehead. Straightening up he before standing up. "Get your shit together _bubbala_," He stated as he did so.

Sitting up she gave him a questioning look. "Why?" She whispered.

"You're coming to the club house with us," Bobby's tone booked no room for arguments. So she started doing as she was told and began gathering a bag to take with her to the Club house.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Dodah_ ~ Aunt, Hebrew.

_Zeyde_ - Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Shalom _~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Mitzta'er_ ~ I'm sorry, Hebrew.

_Ma shlomcha/shlomech?_ - How are you? (male/female), Hebrew.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Yeled _(masc.) _Yaldah_ (fem.) ~ Child, Hebrew.

_Ima_ - Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Yutzi_ - Stupid, Yiddish.

_Meshugener_ - Crazy person, Yiddish.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	6. Safe Again

After hiding in Tig's room for the rest of the night and most of the next day Adara ventured out to find actual food. Tig usually kept a variety of snacks in there for her but she knew she need real food that wasn't 80 percent sugar based. Pausing in the doorway her eyes widen at the scene before her. Her mother, step-father and the deputy and chief were standing near the door while the Sons and Gemma were spread around the main room. She noted that Bobby and most of the Sons looked like they wanted to riddle her parents with holes. Along with the new deputy.

Quietly she made her way further into the room she easy slid behind Tig and Happy, who apparently had arrived some time after she had hidden away in Tig's room. Peeking around the curly man's shoulder she froze when her mother's eyes clashed with her own.

"Adara," Keshet called getting everyone's attention. "Come. Now." She commanded. Her voice booked no room for back talk or arguments from anyone. Anger flashed across the woman's face as she watched her daughter behind the dark curly haired man.

Adara curled both of her hands into the back of Tig's cut and shook her head at her mother's demand before ducking back behind the older man. She felt the tension in his back and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out a sob the seemed to want to claw its way out of her throat. Swallowing the lump in her throat Adara let out a deep breath through her nose before she flicked her eyes back to her mother. Squeezing them shut at the anger in the woman's eyes Adara bit her lip harder to stop the whimper from slipping out.

"Adara Leeba Rosenberg!" Keshet let her voice rise as she called out her daughter's name. The anger seemed to make the older woman's voice boom around the unusual quiet bar room. "You will listen to me. I am your _Ima_!"

Eyes snapping up from here she had squeezed them shut Adara let the anger she had been trying to keep in check bubble over. She could almost feel something snap as her mother yelled. Relaxing her hands against Tig's back she stepped around him after a few seconds. Flicking her eyes to Bobby before she halted a few feet from her parents. "My last name is Munson." Her voice was soft, none of her anger or fear seeping into it.

"No it is not!" Keshet took a few steps towards Adara as she spoke. Voice loud and clearly angry. "You belong in Nevada! With me and your father. With your _real_ family." Keshet let her lips curl into a sneer as her eyes roamed over the leather clad men. "Not here with these criminals. If I had known this was the sort you were being forced to be around I would have come sooner," nearing the end her voice and soften and a obvious fake sad look had slipped onto her face.

Stepping back as her mother tired to touch her Adara looked as if she'd almost been burned. "No." The word was spoken with a steel determination.

"You will listen to your mother and I," Everyone watched as man only slightly taller than Bobby had step up to the pair. It was easy to see that he was Adara's father. They shared the same sharp cheek bones and same soft pale complexion. "Go get your things. We're leaving as soon as you do. We're here to get you away from all this hate," He spoke with an almost monotone voice.

"Listen to your _Tateh_," Keshet snapped at the young girl.

"No I will not," Adara backed up a few more steps before flicking her eyes to Charming PD, her voice rising finally. "Are you going to make go with them?" She asked, voice dropping to again.

"Their your parents?" Unser asked. Adara nodded almost unwillingly. "We have to. Ain't go no other choice honey. I'm sorry." And he did look sorry. He had seen her the first few days she had been here. Had seen the way she seemed to carve out a life for herself. The way she had became something to the Sons and more than a few of the locals over the last ten months.

Nodding she looked back to her parents before looking back at the older officer. "Then I'll kill myself." Her voice was hard and the honesty could be heard be everyone. "I won't go back to that _house_ of hate." Her voice broke towards the end. Turning to look at the people she had spent 16 years with. Shaking her head everyone watched as she took off her glasses and slipped them into Tig's hand. She began to take off her shirt. She heard as both Tig and Happy inhaled sharply at getting the first look of her back.

Turning she gave everyone else in the room a view of her back. Starting at her left shoulder blade and going down to the top of her left hip was the word whore, carved deep into her back. The word filth stretched from the below the e of her on her left hip and stretched to her right. Taking up most of her right shoulder and mid back as the swastika. Most of the lines still held a pinkish red tent to them. Even though they were more than a year old. Eyes squeezed tight Adara turned her head slightly before she began to talk.

"This is what Nevada holds for _me_," she stressed. "I can't fit into your white picket fence dreams anymore. I can't give you grandchildren because of _that _night." Turning she looked forward as she opened her eyes. She kept them trained on Tig as she began pulling her shirt over her head to cover herself again. She reached forward and grabbed her glasses again. She kept her face as blank as she could as she looked at him.

Turning as she put them back on she look at her parents with dull eyes. "Just leave me hear. Leave me alone. Go back and worry about your children and leave me be," her voice took on an almost pleading tone towards the end. Turning on her heel she took off down the hall before anyone could say anything. They all listened as a door slammed in the back.

After a moment Bobby turned to his sister and husband. "Don't call. Don't write. Pretend you never had her if that's what helps you sleep at night. You leave her the hell alone. You've done enough to her already." Bobby's tone was harsh and final.

Keshet nodded not trusting her voice. Grabbing her husband's hand she lead them from the room. Pausing before she stepped out of the building she turned back to look at Bobby. "I never-" she tried to start.

"Save the fuckin' bullshit. We don't need to hear it." Bobby barked easily cutting her off before she even got truly started.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Three weeks since he'd been back to Charming. Which meant it had been three weeks since Adara's emotional nose dive. He didn't know or understand why Jax and Tig had told him that bit of information about Adara. He didn't know why it bothered him. He just knew he didn't like it. He did know that he had to do something. Walking over to Juice he couldn't believe he was about to have this conversation with a fucking prospect!

"Get her somethin' to take care of," Happy muttered as he pulled out his cigarette's and lighter as he sat down next to Juice. Lighting one he turned his head slightly in Juice's direction. "It'll give her something to focus on. Tell Bobby."

"What?" Juice asked as he turned to face Happy. "Hell you talkin' 'bout?" Juice questioned as his eyebrows seemed to meet his hair line. He'd never been addressed by the silent Son before and if he were honest it was a little scary. He'd never actually heard Happy speak until about a week ago and he'd seen the man around since he'd begun hanging around the Sons two years ago.

Turning to face Juice, Happy kept his face blank. "A pet. It'll let her work through shit at her pace. Forcing her won't help. It'll hurt her in the long run," Happy shrugged before turning back to face the wall. "I want you to tell 'em that."

"A pet?" Juice sounded skeptical as he asked. Juice gulped as he saw what he thought looked like annoyance flash across the older mans face. "Okay. I'll tell Bobby what you said." He rushed out as he throw up his hands in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

"No," Happy growled before taking another drag off his cigarette. "No one knows this came from me. Tell 'em you looked this shit up or somethin'. But my name stays outta this shit. Got it prospect?" Happy demanded as he gave Juice a pointed stare.

"You got it man," Juice nodded quickly as he spoke. He really didn't want to find out what an angry Happy was like when it would be directed at himself. He actually wanted to become a full patched member and see another birthday.

"Good," Happy nodded as he stood up and left leaving a stunned Juice catching himself before he started gaping like a fish.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ever since the visit everyone had noticed the nose dive in Adara's emotional state. She wasn't nearly as affectionate as she had been before. Nor did she spend any really time with any members of SAMCRO. Instead she stayed to Bobby's house, nose stuck in a book or eyes glued to the TV. Not that Adara actually paid attention to either. She'd just stare and wait for an acceptable time to disappear to her room. She'd been like that for the last three weeks.

Bobby sighed as he stared at the shot on the bar counter. She was falling apart. All over again. And he had no fucking clue how to help her this time. Not like he had done a whole lot the first time around. Rubbing a hand over his face he felt someone sit on his left. After a moment he looked up to see Juice looking forward at the wall. Quirking a brow before going back to staring intently at the shot on the counter.

"I looked some ways that we could maybe help Adara," Juice mumbled. "There was this one site that recommended gettin' an animal. Somethin' 'bout helps people work through their shit at their own pace."

"What?" Jax asked as he, Clay, Chibs and Tig walked up. "Animal? Ain't we already got a few of those 'round here?" Jax asked eyes flicking to Tig with an amused grin pulling at his lips as he spoke.

"Prospect here," Bobby started before another argument could erupt between Tig and Jax, turning he gave the younger man an unreadable look. "May have an actual brain up there after all." He nodded towards Juice's head.

"And what's that got to do with an animal?" Tig asked as he looked at Juice like he was a puzzle.

"Animal?" Happy asked curiously as he and Piney joined the group by the bar. He kept his face blank but Bobby thought he could see a hint of something flash through his eyes quickly.

"Prospect took it upon himself," Bobby began as he stood up and moved around to start handing out drinks. "To look up ways to help Adara." He flashed a great full looking grin to the younger man. Nodding his head in thanks he passed Juice the second beer he had grabbed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara stared at the passing scenery as she sat in the passenger seat of Gemma's SUV. Sighing softly she flicked her eyes over to the older woman before going back to staring out the window. She thought back to the morning. Gemma had come storming into her room demanded she get dressed and to hurry her ass up. She had stumbled out in a plain black tee shirt ripped jeans and lack flip-flops five minutes later. Her hair was an untamed mess and her glasses her slightly crocked as he was basically dragged by Tig and Jax to Gemma's car. Shoved into the front seat before they climbed onto their bikes. Before she could even ask Gemma has started the car and had taken off.

"You gonna ask or what?" Gemma questioned as she lit a cigarette. Rolling her window down after taking a drag she flicked her eyes to the younger woman.

"Where we going? And whose followin' us?" Adara asked as she looked at the side mirror through her own window.

"Oakland. Clay, Tig, Jax, Bobby, Happy and Juice are followin' us," Gemma answered as she watched Adara whip around to face her.

"The hell is goin' on Gemma?" Adara asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"Goin' shoppin' doll," Gemma answered honestly. "Now have a cigarette and chill the fuck out." Gemma tossed her pack and lighter towards the younger woman. "You need somethin' to start helpin' them nerves girl."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Climbing out of the SUV Adara waited as Gemma locked it up before trailing after the woman as she made her way to the group of bikers. Gemma paused to give Jax a kiss on the cheek before stopping fully next to Clay. Leaning down she whispered something before standing up straight.

Adara eased herself in between her uncle and Tig, who were still seated on their bikes. Looking around she noticed that only Happy and Juice were they only two that hand climbed off of their bikes. Jax and removed his helmet but was still straddling his Dyna. Blinking she looked down at her uncle with confusion etch onto her face.

"What?" Bobby asked as he looked up at Adara. "Gemma not tell you anything?"

Shaking her head she glanced at the smirking woman. "I suppose you ain't gonna be tellin' me neither?"

"Nope," Bobby grinned up at her. "Keep with them Dare." Bobby's voice went from playful to serious as he spoke.

Nodding Adara sent a soft small smile to her uncle. "And no talking to strangers. Don't take any candy and make sure to hold hands when crossing the street."

"Smart ass," Tig grinned at her. "You ain't got it on you, do you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"How could I?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "I got rushed out before I could even grab my bag. I'm lucky I got to grab my damn glasses." She gave him a pointed stare.

"Not my fault," Tig tossed his hands up in surrender.

"Innocence does not look good on you," Adara snapped as she place her hands on her hips. After a moment of staring one another down they broke off in almost identical grins. Reaching forward Tig grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her to him. Pulling her head down he dropped a kiss on her forehead. Rolling her eyes she leaned down and gave the older man a hug.

Stepping back she turned and gave her _dod_ a tight hug as well. Standing up she caught wide smiles on Clay and Jax's faces. "What?" she asked as her face twisted into a look of confusion again.

"Glad to see you comin' back to us," Clay answered. "Now you ladies have fun. We'll see you in a few hours." Gemma leaned down and dropped a kiss onto his lips before she walked over to grab Adara and start pulling her away from the group of men.

Turning Adara tossed a wave to them as she was led away. She noticed as Happy and Juice followed them. Turning forward she felt her cheeks heat slightly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara followed behind Gemma and Happy as she and Juice chatted happily. She grinned brightly at the younger man who was difficulty speaking the Hebrew she was trying to teach him. Giggling she shook her head at him.

"It's pronounced pas-kud-nyak," She spoke slowly to him.

"_Paskudnyak_?" Juice tried again. He sounded unsure of himself.

Nodding happily she gave him a bright wide grin. "Now you can insult someone and use an endearment."

"Alright kids," Gemma called back to them.

Turning Adara felt her eyes go wide as she saw were they had finally stopped in front of. Squealing she tossed her arms around the older woman before she quickly darted into the store. She heard chuckles follow her in. Quickly she made her way over to the display cases that were filled with puppy's.

"Seriously?" Adara asked as she felt someone squat down next to her. Turning she came face to face with Happy. She watched as he nodded before going back to look at the tiny dogs in front of them. "I really get to pick one?" She asked softly as she turned back to look as well.

"It'll give you somethin' to focus on," he rasped out after a moment.

Turning she waited until he tilted his face towards her. She gave him a small glowing smile as she shyly thanked him.

After a few moments Gemma and Juice made their way over to the pair that were looking at the puppy's. Gemma let a smile play at her lips as she watched the pair together. She was more than certain neither realized they angled themselves towards the other. Shaking her head before she interrupted them.

"Find one you want yet?" Gemma asked as she let her eyes flow over them animals in cased behind the see through wall.

Turning to smile widely up at the older woman Adara nodded her head enthusiastically. She turned back to point at the small sleeping puppy in the back corner. Its fur is a soft reddish brown coat. Gemma felt her breath catch at the look on Adara's face. She'd seen dozens of different smiles cross the young Jewish girls face but this one Gemma was positively sure was new. Her eyes for the first time in weeks seemed alive and brighter than ever. The soft curve of her lips seemed to show the young woman that was still fighting its from underneath the anger that was still within.

"What is it?" Juice asked as he looked down at the little creature. Face openly showing his curiosity.

"It's a Dogue de Bordeaux," Adara answered softly. After a moment of her fingers linger a few inches from the glass she brought her hand back. Turning to were she faced a three she flicked her eyes to Happy before resting them on Gemma. "I've always wanted one." She added on even softer.

"What're you gonna name it?" Juice asked after a moment. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a girl. And I think I'll name her Cinnamon," Adara let her smile grow as she turned back to stare at the puppy.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Paskudnyak _(pas-kud-nyak) ~ a disgusting, revolting, dishonest, unscrupulous, corrupt person, Yiddish.

_Ima_ ~ Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	7. Reborn Eyes

Walking into the Club house with Cinnamon by her side Adara grinned widely at Piney, Jax, Bobby, Juice and Chibs. "Why hello _Dod_, _Zeyde_, _Achi_, _Shmeggegie_," She waved as she made her way over and dropped a kiss onto Bobby's head. Then repeated the processes to Piney, Jax and Juice. Stopping she throw her arm around Chibs and gave him a wide smile. "And how is my absolutely favorite Scot's man today?" Adara asked as Cinnamon circled around them before laying down in between Chibs and Juice.

"Why you gotta call me a doofus?" Juice asked with a pout and a whine to his voice. Adara simply stuck out her tongue to him in a childish manner. He in turn did the same to her.

"Alright children," Bobby called smacking Juice up side his head. "Stop before we gotta stick you both in corners." Adara gave a wide grin before turning to look back at Chibs.

Looking up Chibs gave her a soft wide grin. "What'cha need luv?" He asked as leaned back in his seat, pulling out from her arm and crossing his own across his chest. Raising a brow as he did so.

"To burrow your room," Adara answered as she pointed to her school bag that was hanging off of her left shoulder. "I have three major test to study for. And since we have a lock down this weekend I need secure my study zone now." She gave a pointed look to her uncle.

"I'd ask Tig," Adara continued. "But I'm sure his room still smells like four old day unwashed pussy that just got fucked," she let her lips curve into a tiny evil smile as the table erupted into loud deep belly laughter. Turning Adara gave a small wave to the group who were coming into the building.

"What?" Gemma asked as she and Luann walked in carrying several bags each. "The hell is so damn funny?" She added on before placing a couple bags down on top of the bar counter before handing the rest to Luann who headed off towards the store room. Clay, Happy and Tig followed behind the woman, the last two also carrying bags. Happy and Tig quickly carried theirs to the store room before returning to listen to the conversation.

"I'm securing my study zone," Adara answered with a cheeky grin to the table of males. Which caused another round of deep laughter from the seated males. She gave the older woman a shrug and wide grin in response. Gemma simply rolled her eyes, lips curving into a smile before moving off to help Luann in the store room.

"And why is that so damn funny?" Clay asked as he tossed an arm around the Jewish girl. "How's school baby girl?" He asked in a softer tone as he smiled widely down at her. Adara returned it with a wide grin of her own and slipped her arm around his waist to give him a half hug.

"Good, good. Three major tests on Monday that I can't miss," Adara gave him a look. "So if I'm gonna need like body guards or somethin', can I pick 'em?" She looked hopefully at Clay. "Cause I," she began but seemed to stop herself. "Really enjoy the company." She smiled sweetly at the males before batting her eyes at them.

"I'm sure we'll have this shit resolved by then," His tone carried a finality to it. The others simply nodded to his statement. "Which subjects? Now about your study zone?"

"Math, Chemistry and Spanish." She answered with a roll of her eyes. "Oh yeah," Adara turned back to look down at Chibs. "Can I?"

"Aye doll," Standing he fished his keys out and took his dorm key off for her.

Plucking it from Chibs hand she darted forward and kissed the older mans cheek before giving him a tight squeeze. "Thanks _bubbala_," turning she waved around the room as she began to make her way towards the door rooms. "If you need me I'll be studying." She tossed over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Cinnamon trailing after her at a slower pace.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"She's," Luann started before turning to look at Gemma. Both women were unloading the bags in the store room. "She seems to have kicked the pity party completely," she finished after a moment.

"Them gettin' Cinnamon for her last year helped," Gemma added. "I think she's finally left that shit from Nevada in the past." Luann nodded. She had no idea what had happened but she did gather that it was heavy shit. She was glad the girl seemed to be moving past it and embracing life again.

"Most of it," both women turned to look at Bobby who stood in the door way with Clay. "She still occasionally has a nightmare but Cinn usually can calm her down before it ever really gets goin'." Bobby walked further into the room as he and Jax came up behind Clay. They could all vaguely hear Juice and Piney tell Tig something that seemed to set off not only their own laughter but him to erupt into loud protesting.

"What 'bout Cinn?" Jax asked as he waved at Luann and nodded at his mother as he stood on Clay's left while Happy stood on his other side.

"Keeps Adara level. No nightmare's. No problems. Juice at least got somethin' right." Bobby grinned at the group of men in the doorway. He nodded inwardly. That was emotion flashing through Happy's eyes. And he was damn sure it was relief. Making a mental note to speak with their newest brother later he turned back to listen to Gemma telling them to get out or to get to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Juice," Bobby called. "Lets go." He spoke as he walked out of the room and out the door. It had been a few days since the lock down. Happy have left that morning so Bobby was sure he'd be able to get something out of the younger man now. He listened as the younger man scrambled to follow him.

"Yeah Bobby?" Juice asked as he caught up with the Jewish man out side half way to the line of bikes.

"Follow me," Bobby's tone was one Juice often heard from Clay. It meant it was a suggestion, it was an order.

Blinking Juice nodded and quickly mounted his bike and started her up. He followed Bobby as they pulled out of the lot and onto the street. Half way though Charming he realized Bobby was taking them to his house. Blinking he wondered if or what had done to upset the older man.

Parking in front of Bobby's house, Juice noticed Adara wasn't home. He quickly cut the engine to his bike and climbed off. Meeting the older man at the front door, he followed Bobby into the house and into the kitchen. Taking a seat he tracked Bobby as he went to the fridge and came back with two beers. Taking the one Bobby offered him he quickly took a sip as he waited for the older man to talk.

"You never said which website it was. The one were you seemed to fine the cure for Adara. What was it?" Bobby asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Gulping Juice shrugged. "I, um, I don't really remember now," He mumbled out after a moment.

Bobby gave him a long hard look before he snorted. "It wouldn't happened to be called Happy, would it?" He asked as he took a sip from his own beer. He watched as Juice gaped for a moment.

"He told me not to say anything," Juice answered honestly after a moment. "Told me to keep his name out of it." He seemed to pale as he stated the truth.

Bobby nodded as he spoke. "Don't worry. This stays with us." Bobby spoke after a moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Whats wrong with you?" Tig asked as he and Happy sat at the table that Adara had been sitting out surrounded by books and papers. It had been a month since the lock down and Adara had seemed to completely do a 180.

Looking up sharply at the older man she quickly darted her eyes back down to the paper she had been reading. "I'm studying for finals. So go away," she answered tensely.

"What's so important about finals?" Tig asked as he wrinkled his nose as he picked up one of the books she had around her.

"Are you shittin' me?" She asked as she finally put her papers down and stared disbelieving at the older man. "They only mean if I graduate. They only mean I don't have to go back to that hell next year." She ranted. "Which means no more ass hat jocks who think I'm an easy piece of ass. No more preppy bitches who think their so much better than me. No more sittin' in a room havin' to listen to some boring as hell person go on and on about something I don't really give two shits about. No more piss poor lunches. AND no more goin' hours before I can be around people who can actually take a joke and understand sarcasm!"

Blinking both males turned to look at one another before turning back to the small woman.

"Wanna know what F.I.N.A.L.S. actually stands for?" Adara asked as she turned to look at Tig and Happy. Tig gave her a questioning look as he nodded his head. "Stands for Fuck, I Never Actually Learned This Shit," she grinned brightly when not only Tig but Happy also busted out laughing. She had been trying to get a reaction like this from the normally stoic man since she had gotten Cinnamon. That had been almost a year now.

"That why you studying so hard?" The Sergeant-at-Arms asked after calming down some.

Tossing a balled up piece of paper at Tig's head Adara rolled her eyes. "I just wanna make sure there's no possible way that they can keep my ass in that hell hole." She grinned at Tig. "Sides do you wanna be the one to explain to Gemma and Bobby that they have to deal with school ass holes for another year?" Tig simply laughed in response.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Donae ye e'er think darlin'?" Chibs asked as he helped Adara up from the ground. She had been playing tag with the kids around the parking lot.

"Of course," She tossed him a cheeky grin before taking off again. Chasing around Elli who let out a shriek of laughter as she tried to hide behind Donna. Chibs simply shook his head before he moved over to Bobby who was manning the grill. Looking around at the turn out for the party he let a smile curl at his lips. Adara had graduated the day before and Gemma had demanded a huge party. Sons from several Chapters had come to celebrate the occasion. Though only a handful had ever actually met Adara or knew her.

Stopping next to Bobby who was having a conversation with Tig, Jax, Clay and Happy. Blinking when he heard Adara's name come up. Well this ought to be something good. "Brothers," Chibs nodded as he snagged a beer from the cooler. "What're we talkin' 'bout?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Bobby," Tig started. "Thinks that we should discuss the possibility of Adara leaving us." The pout on Tig's face was clear and Chibs was pretty sure one could see it a mile away.

"Its called be realistic," Bobby pointed out as he flipped everything on the grill. "She's gonna wanna go off to college. Do somethin' with her life." He pointed out.

Chibs nodded. "I don't t'ink 'is is ta place gents," Chibs pointed to Adara who was walking up happily chatting with Kenny, who she had attached to her left hip. Ellie and Donna were on her right side. Ellie laughing at something Adara had said to her. "Sides I doubt even she wants ta leave us right now." That was the end of it as the Winston family and Adara joined the group.

Adara handed the baby to Opie who happily took his son from the smaller woman. Grinning she seemed to glide over to Tig and Clay who were in seats. Dropping onto of Tig's legs she turned and gave the older man a wide smile over her shoulder.

"And what are you boys talkin' about that's got you in such a fabulous mood?" She asked as swiped Juice's beer before taking a sip from it. Handing it back she grinned brightly at him.

"Who's gonna step into the ring," Tig answered. "Figured you'd wanna see a good fight tonight after we send all the little one's home." He grinned at Donna who simply rolled her eyes.

Blinking Adara turned to give the older man a wide bright devilish looking grin. "You could always pick a fight with peeping Tom," she flicked her eyes towards Kyle and a few visiting Sons. "It'd love to see him get his ass handed to him." Turning to Clay. "It'd be the best present ever." She nodded happily.

Chuckling Clay shook his head before standing up. "We'll see how things go," He answered. "You ready for presents?" Clay asked as he held a hand out for her. "Gemma's diein' to see your face at what she got you." Tugging her up he led her over to the table that was over following with gifts. Gemma was standing a few feet from it taking to other Old Ladies.

Adara waved to them as she slipped from Clay and bound over to Gemma. "Can I open them now?" She asked as she tossed her arms around the older woman's waist. "Please?"

"Of course baby," Gemma answered as she slipped her arm around Adara's shoulders. "Sides I wanna see your face at what I got ya." Gemma grinned almost child like down at the girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as she looked around her bedroom. Most of her gifts had been books and music or SAMCRO clothing. Gemma had gotten her a guitar that had been signed by Paul McCartney. Adara had stared wide eyed and mouth open for a few minutes before she had begun jumping around and squealing. Gemma had been saved from a tackle hug by Juice who had been the one to actually give Gemma the suggestion to get her the instrument.

Tig of course had gotten her two weapons. The Kimber Eclipse Target II was prefect. It fit her hand and was easy to handle. Tig had taken her out for about an hour to shoot it. It had been during the switch over from the child friendly party to the Sons party. He had also gotten her brass knuckles with her name on them, in silver. She had of course joked that for her birthday he was gonna have a hard time topping these gifts.

Chibs, Opie and Piney had all gone in together for their gift. They had gotten her another dog. A Boxer named Abyss. Everything already included. Apparently Opie had already set up a spot in her room for the puppy. Cinnamon had apparently already been introduced to the puppy and seemed to like her.

Jax, Clay and Bobby had gotten her a brand new car. They had gotten her a brand new Mustang. It was a two door, Black, automatic, with dark charcoal interior. It was spacious for both dogs and anything else she would need to haul around. All three had gotten tight hugs and kisses to their cheeks. She had found Gemma's present in the trunk. Tig's in the glove compartment and Abyss had been curled up sleeping in the passenger seat.

Juice had gotten her a black laptop, with a skull design on the top with the works. He had deck it out for her. He had also gotten her cell phone, which was something the Club had started using. Also a digital camera, he promised to show her how everything worked in a few days. He had also gotten her a brand new sketch book along with pencils.

Looking around she stood up and began to clear off her bed. Placing the the camera, laptop and case on her desk before placing the cell and its charger next to it. The books and CD's had already been placed onto her bookcase. The gun was safely in her purse along with the brass knuckles. Turning she blinked as she realized their was a plain black box that had been underneath one the SAMCRO hoodie she had gotten.

Sitting back down on her bed she grabbed the box. Placing it in front of her she opened it slowly. Moving aside the black tissue paper she felt her jaw drop. removing the plain black book she looked down confused. The cover was plain black with her name in Silver writing. Flipping it open she felt tears well up. The first page was a drawing of her sleeping on the couch at the club house with Cinnamon curled up on the floor in front of her. The next page was of her and Tig sitting next to one another on the picnic tables talking. The next she was smiling brightly up at herself. Blinking she flipped through the rest of the book. It was only half filled. What was filled were drawings of her with various members of SAMCRO.

Stopping at the last filled page she felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was of the day her parents had come last year. She head was turned towards her left shoulder and her back was visible. Her hair was swept to the right. Her lips were curved up slightly and she could see her eye shined with love. Underneath the drawing was what got to her though. Reading she felt the tears begin to fall.

_They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I just thought you should see yourself like I do. I don't see you as a victim but as a survivor. And one day I hope you'll see yourself this way too._

It wasn't signed but it didn't need to be. In her heart she knew who had done this. Bringing her hand up she wiped at her face before looking back in the box. She felt her lips curve up as she brought out a man's skull ring already on a silver chain. She setting the book down she unclasped the chain and brought it around her neck before re-clasping it. Humming to herself she began to re-flip through the book.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two days later she slipped into the seat across from Clay and Gemma. They were seated in a booth in the Club House. Bobby had pulled a chair over to the table. She sent the older couple a wide soft smile. They could see he nervous she was though. It shined clear in her eyes from the whole world to see.

"I need to speak with you both. And _dod_," Adara began. "About college," she added almost but not quite wincing. "I've found a solution that probably will appease to _most_ everyone." It was clear that she thought Gemma and Clay would be at the forefront of opposing what she had to say.

Giving her a hard look Clay nodded for her to continue.

"There's a great school with a city that is Sons territory. I'll start off at Community before switching to the actually University," Adara stated, pausing for them to start asking question and or protesting. She felt Cinnamon brush against her leg as she plopped down on the floor next to her.

"Where?" Gemma asked. Eyes narrowed and voice even. Nothing was giving away what thoughts were running through her head.

"Washington. It's all based in Tacoma," Adara answered. "And I know Happy, Vega and Berry. They won't let anything happen to me," She began but stopped when Clay held up his hand.

"What degree?" He asked after a moment of silence. His face blank, giving nothing away. Adara bit back a sigh. She wished that Clay and Gemma would give something away. She just really wanted to know what their thoughts were on it.

"Nursing. It's not only a great career but it'll also benefit the Club," she reasoned. Flicking her eyes to look at Gemma before going back to looking at Clay. "It'd be good and smart to have a pair of hands to help with medical," She paused. "Hiccups."

"How so?" Clay asked furrowing his brow. "We have Chibs for that shit."

"And what if he gets locked up?" Adara fired the question off quickly. "Or what if he's the one hurt? Or what if multiple members get hurt?" She tossed out after a few seconds. "It wouldn't hurt to have someone you all trust that can do patch up jobs. Plus nursing hear a lot of shit. I can pass along information that could benefit the Club," She pointed out.

Giving her a hard long look. "We'll discuss this later." His tone booked no room for arguments.

Nodding she slid from her seat. "I'll see you guys later then. I gotta take Cinn on her walk." Waving she slipped from the room and out the door with Cinnamon by her side. Clay blinked. That damn dog was to quiet. Turning he looked at Bobby who had remained quiet.

"She's set on doing somethin' to help the Club," Bobby muttered after a moment. "She thinks this will be good. Not only the medical shit. But the separation. It'll get us whose to her not always being here."

"What the hell for?" Clay asked as he let his frustration seep into his voice. He calmed as Gemma rubbed his shoulder.

"Somethin' we never thought of. She brought some valid points to the front," Bobby began. "What happens if she gets with a Son that's apart of another Charter?" Bobby asked rhetorically. "This'll get us use to her only visiting if that's the case."

"I'd don't like this shit," Clay muttered as he slid from the booth and stood up. "We'll discuss this shit in church. Hap still here?" Turning to look down at Bobby before turning back to help Gemma up.

"Yeah. He doesn't leave until tomorrow," Bobby nodded as he spoke.

"Good," Clay stated before moving away with Gemma in tow. The pair were muttering softly to one another. Bobby was sure it was about Adara. He grinned to inwardly. He was sure that if Gemma had thought about it before she had turned 18, she would have adopted Adara. He was glad his niece had pseudo parents that loved her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Church that night seemed to just give Clay one huge headache. Between Jax, Opie and Tig, who were vocalizing their disagreements with sending Adara off to another state. That wasn't even touching on another Charter. Jax and Opie didn't like the thought of something happening to the small girl. The thought gnawed at them with persistence's. Piney and Juice surprisingly, didn't think they should involve her with Club business. Piney had of course had never been shy about that. Juice who was still trying to get his footing as a full patched member, didn't know how to state his feelings on sending Adara away. Or letting her as the case really was.

Chibs seemed to be the only one who thought it was a relatively good idea. Of course he still didn't like sending her to Washington. Chibs sighed as he watched the others kick up a fuse about Adara's idea. Clearing his throat he got their attention.

"We knew this was comin'," Chibs stated as he looked at each of them.

"Just because we knew it was comin' doesn't mean we're all okay with it," Piney spoke as he took a sip from his beer.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Translations::

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Zeyde_ ~ Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Achi_ ~ "my brother", also functions as a slang equivalent to "mate", or "dude", Hebrew.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are awesomely welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	8. Leaving The Nest

Looking up at the loud laughter Adara blinked as she watched a group of men move into the room. Rolling her eyes she went back to her book. She was beyond use to visiting Sons. Looking up she let her lips curve into a soft smile as she watched Happy squat in front of her and pet Cinnamon. Locking eyes she watched as a tiny smile ghosted over his lips for a few seconds.

"And whose this gorgeous piece of ass?" Adara looked up glaring at a blond man with a Sergeant-at-Arms patch. Narrowing her eyes she opened her mouth to retort but was promptly cut off.

"Kozik," The warning was clear in Happy's voice. He spoke as he continued to rub Cinnamon's belly.

"What?" The blond man, Kozik looked down at his brother, the confusion clear on his face and in his voice.

"I'm Adara," She let the anger slip into her voice as she snapped her book close. "I'm Bobby's niece." She inwardly grinned as his eyes seemed to widen a little and his mouth dropped open.

"Baby girl," Turning all three watched as Gemma came towards them. "Clay wants to know if you can run go get lunch." Gemma rolled her eyes as she spoke. Stopping in front of the small girl she nodded to the Sons, only smiling briefly at Happy.

"I think he's losing his touch," Adara spoke with amusement in her voice. Sitting up she moved the puppy from her lap and onto the floor. "He shouldn't be so blunt in kickin' me out for business." She flicked her eyes to the older woman before making contact with Happy. "They got a list for me?" She asked as she bent down to grab her bag.

"Bobby's makin' it now," Gemma answered as she looked up at the clock. "I'll be back later baby girl. I got an appointment at the salon."

Nodding as Gemma dropped a kiss onto her head she smiled warmly at the older woman. "Have fun holdin' court." The women shared a knowing grin before Gemma left. Turning she looked at Happy, completely ignoring the blond man. "If your boys are hungry make a list and I'll pick them up food too." She spoke softly to him.

Happy simply nodded. "I'll get Zane to make one," he rasped out after a few seconds. Turning both shook their heads at Kozik's shocked look. Adara smiled as she moved to go find her uncle while listening to Kozik splutter about Happy never talking to a female like that before.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pulling into the parking lot she frowned as she noted a few bikes were missing. Rolling her eyes she cut the engine and opened the door. Turning she grabbed the first bag of food and climbed out. Shutting the door she made her way around the car to the passenger side and opened the door. Grabbing the second bag she turned only to jump and curse. Standing there was Happy holding the bag of food she'd almost dropped.

"Holy shit," Adara she placed her now free hand over her heart. "Make a damn sound man," she gave him a halfhearted glare.

"Sorry," he rasped out. "Anymore?" He asked as he raised the bag up.

Nodding she handed him the bag she was holding before turning and ducking back into the car to grab the last bag. After standing up and closing the door she noticed his eyes linger on her body before they snapped up to her chest.

"Thank you," Adara spoke softly as she looked down at the ring that was resting just about her cleavage. "I have something for you," She added on after a moment. She walked over to her trunk and placed the bag of food down. Bring up her bag she dug in it for a moment before bringing out a folded piece of paper. Turning she held it out to him.

Walking over he placed the bag he had been holding in his left hand and grabbed the paper. Placing the other bag down he unfolded it. Flicking his eyes from hers to the paper he let the corners of his lips go up for a few seconds. Looking back up he simply nodded his thanks as he refolded the paper and slipped it into his inside pocket of his cut.

"Your welcome," She answered as they grabbed the bags of food off of her trunk. "I'm glad you liked it." She added on as they neared the door.

They both looked up as the door was thrown open and Tig stormed out. Blinking Adara flicked her eyes to look at Happy. His lips tugged down for a second before his face went blank again. He made no move to follow the dark curly haired man though. Instead he followed her into the building placed the bags down before locking eyes with her for a second before he turned to make his way back outside.

Adara bit back a sigh before scanning the room. Eyes locked on Clay she made her way over to the older man who was seated around a table with Jax, Chibs, and Bobby. Piney, Opie, Kyle, Juice and the rest were scattered around the room. Halting next to the president she raised a brow as she locked eyes with him.

"What's wrong with Tigger?" She asked, her voice laced with worry, as she dropped the bag onto the table.

"Take a seat baby doll," Clay waved his hand for someone to bring her a chair. Adara smiled softly at the Tacoma prospect who brought her a chair. Dropping her bag on the floor as she sat she looked at the older man as he studied her for a few moments.

"How were you planin' on payin' for it all?" Clay asked as he opened the bag to look for his food. Frowning when he couldn't find his food, he motioned for the prospect to bring the other bags to the table.

"Scholarships and finical aid. I've already qualified for it," Adara answered with a look of confusion spreading across her face. "Plus I figured I'd get a part time job to help with livin' costs and such."

The Sons nodded at what she said. "First condition," Clay spoke with a serious tone. "You go spend two weeks up there with Jax and Juice. If you don't feel comfortable you find a college around here. Second you share an apartment with a Son of our choice. Third you keep grades up above average. Fourth you call a few times a week." He ticked off his fingers as he spoke. "And I don't just mean you just call Bobby. You switch it up."

Blinking she looked at him. "You mean?" Adara floundered for a response. "I can go?" She felt her face brighten and a grin spread across her lips. "Seriously?" She squealed before launching her self at the older man. After a few moments she pulled back with a frown on her face. Darting her eyes to the door before looking back at Clay with a knowing glint to her eyes. "He didn't take it well I see."

"He'll get over it," Jax answered with a shrug. It was clear that they were all feeling something similar to Tig though, Adara thought. The rest just seemed better at hiding it then he was.

Nodding slowly she stood up. "When are we leaving for Tacoma?" Adara asked softly as she turned to look at Jax.

"We leave in two days. You'll be takin' your car too, Cinn's goin' with you," Jax answered. While a smile was playing at his lips she could see the worry clear in his eyes.

Adara nodded as she stood up. "Alright then." Walking to the door she stopped when she heard her name called. She looked back over her shoulder at Bobby. "_Ken_?"

"_Hakol Beseder_?" Bobby asked. His lips pulling down at the corners.

Adara gave Bobby a tiny smile. "Everything's good _dod_ don't worry," she spoke softly voice even. As she walked away she heard Kozik ask what they were speaking. Slipping out of the door she gave her eyes a moment to adjust before she began looking around for the wayward pair of Sons. Spotting them she began making her way over to the pair. Sliding up next to Happy she gave Tig a tiny smile.

"Can I speak to Tig alone Happy?" Adara asked as she turned to look up at the stoic man to her left. She watched as he nodded and began to make his way into the Club House before she turned back to look at Tig. Tilting her head to the side she gave him another small smile.

"What?" He snapped gruffly. His arms crossed against his chest and his eyes narrowed to nearly slits.

"Take me for a ride?" Adara asked evenly as she gestured to his bike. "I thought we could have some alone time _dod_."

The look on his face as priceless, Adara was sure. He looked like he had just won something and been punched in the stomach. "What did you just call me?" He asked after a moment. His normally gruff voice, came out softer than she had ever heard it before.

"I called you _dod_ because you are," She answered softly as she took a step closer. "You'll always be my uncle you dirty old man. Just like Jax and Opie will always be my brothers. Along with Juice," Adara added after a beat. "Piney is like a grandfather figure. Why do you think I call him _Zeyde_. Clay and Gemma are like a set of off the wall parents." She tacked on. "Of course I don't know if anyone would want to actually claim Juice, Opie or Jax as an older brother. But eh?" She shrugged. "I can't classify Chibs yet. Cause he's not really a brother but nor is he an uncle. I'll figure that out one day," She mused after a few seconds.

Tig gave her a long look for a moment. "And what about Happy?" He asked.

Giving him a sharp look. "I can't name that yet. And shouldn't you be tellin' me how I should go for someone else?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about _dod_ there's nothing there."

"But you _both_ want somethin' there," He pointed out as he reached forward and grabbed her hand. Pulling her to the bike he handed her his helmet. "Put it on." After she had the helmet on he helped her onto the back of his bike. "Ya know you could do worse. I'm just glad you didn't go after the retard."

"Ya know there's nothing wrong with Juice," Adara pointed out as he started his bike. He laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two days later Adara was pulling into the parking lot of the Sons of Anarchy Club House in Tacoma, Washington. Looking around Adara sighed as she flicked her eyes to Cinnamon who was sitting in the passenger seat. The dog turned and seemed to give her a look. Shaking her head. "Don't you start with me too." Adara muttered as she pulled into an empty parking space. Looking around as she turned the car off she bit her lip. It felt weird to be parked in front of another Charter Club House. Opening the door she climbed out slowly and stepped to the side as Cinnamon climbed out. Turning she locked up the Mustang before she followed behind Cinnamon as the Dogue de Bordeaux made her way to Happy. Who happened to be surrounded by a fair number of Sons.

As she neared the group of man she paused a few feet away. Not wanting to intrude on the moment between brothers Adara made her way over to Juice. Poking him in the shoulder she grinned as he did a manly version of squeak. "_Shmeggegie_," She teased him.

"_Perra_," Juice spoke with a large grin across his face. She giggled and smacked him in his shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself coming up with more retort's _paskudnyak_," Adara winked at him before looking over his shoulder. "_Shalom_ _Achi_," Adara inclined her head to Jax's as he settled a few steps away from them. Juice moved over to Adara's free side so he could also face the blond man.

"You two startin' up again?" Jax asked as he arched a brow to the pair. They in turn glanced at one another before turning to look at him and shake their heads. Rolling his eyes he snorted. "Yeah right," He nodded his head towards the group. "Come and meet the guys," He spoke as he held his hand out for her.

Slipping underneath Jax's arm Adara looked around. She noted that Jax was leading her to the group she had bypassed. She took notice of the blond, Kozik, eyes lingering on Jax's arm that was around her shoulders before they flicked to look at Happy. Inwardly she rolled her eyes and easily moved her eyes to the stoic man. His eyes were already locked onto the skull ring. After a few seconds they slowly made their way to lock with her's.

"Boys this is Adara," Jax spoke as they stopped at the edge of the circle. Adara could feel a faint blush work its way to her cheeks before she could stop it. Nodding she raised her arm that was around Jax's waist and gave them a small wave. "Adara you know Kozik and the prospect," She smiled faintly at the green eyed blond man who couldn't quite seem to stop fidgeting. Both males nodded to her. "You also know Berry," Adara grinned and held her hand out to tap fists with the sandy blond haired man. She absolutely adored the older man. "And Porky," She waved to the heavy set man with salt and pepper hair. He had been apart of her escort up.

"That's Blade," Jax pointed to the man with the President patch. He had stark white hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He was a well built man who reminded her of Chibs. "Vinnie," The man had to be Opie's size, plus thirty pounds. Flicking her eyes up she nodded to him as well. Standing next to him was another large man who had eyes that reminded her of Tig. "That's Felix next to him and Dakota," Jax pointed to a smaller man on the other side of Berry. He was young, looked to be about Jax's age. He was fairly good looking with light brown hair and an easy smile.

Adara nodded and smiled at them before flicking her eyes to a door opening to the Club House. After a beat she shot out from underneath Jax's arm and dropped her bag. "Vega," She squealed as she launched herself at the grizzly older man who had begun to make his way to the group. He easily picked her up and swung her around before placing her back onto the ground.

"How's my favorite Jewish munchkin?" He asked, his deep voice causing more than a few raised eyebrows. Vega, like Happy, rarely ever spoke unless it was needed. As he looked back he noted a few raised brows and more dropped jaws.

"I've been good," Adara answered as he guided them back to the group. Turning she poked him in his shoulder. "I'm mad at you though," She stated after a beat as they settled into the group again. She gave Juice a wide smile as she noted he had grabbed her bag. Blinking he looked down at her with amused confusion as he waited for her to explain. "You didn't come to the party," Adara explained as a teasing smile curled her lips up. The older man laughed in response.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara looked around the inside of the main room. She had been in Tacoma for less than an hour and Church had already been called. Rolling her eyes she made her way over to the wall of fame and searched for the ones she new. Easily spotting Vega in the upper left corner. The man's face was half covered in blood and bruise's but he was grinning like an idiot. Snorting she shook her head again. That picture didn't nearly surprise her as the one next to it did. Happy had short dark brown hair, sticking up in on angle's and an actually grin across his face. Reaching out she traced his face letting a smile curl on hers.

Blinking as her hand snapped back to her side and she whirled around as the door to the Club House was thrown open. She watched as a pair of older women made their way in. They paused a few feet and simply stared at her. The one on the left was easily a bottle blond that went to the top of her chest. Her make-up was a little thick and her clothes were a little too tight. She wasn't completely bad looking Adara decided as she moved on to study the one on the right. Curly red hair that went just a few inches past her shoulders, dressed in modest clothing. Well modest for the biker world at least, Adara amended in her head.

"Who the hell are you?" The red head snapped as she narrowed her dark brown eyes.

"_Shmi_ Adara Munson," she answered after a beat. "Bobby's niece," she added almost as an after thought.

Realization dawned on both their face's. Nodding they continued further into the room. "You look a bit like him," The blond stated as they came closer to look her over.

"What the hell is that?" The red head asked as she pointed to Cinnamon, who had claimed the couch the second that she had come into the building. "And why is it sleepin' on the damn couch?"

"That's Cinnamon," Adara answered as she made her way over to wake the dog. "She's mine," She tacked on as she got the Dogue de Bordeaux off of the couch. "Sorry. We'll just go wait outside," Adara waved her hand towards the door. Cinnamon whined but none the less made her way to where Adara had pointed.

"You don't have to hun," The red head called. "Just not use to dogs around here anymore I guess." She waved them back over. "Oh," She looked back at the pair. "I'm Pearl and that's Josephine," she pointed to the bottle blond. "I'm Blade's Old Lady," Pearl stated after a moment.

"I'm Dakota's," Josephine stated. "Call me Jo by the way." She tacked on after a moment.

"I haven't met him yet," Adara spoke softly as she slid onto a bar stool. Cinnamon laid down behind the seat. The whine she gave showed her annoyance at being woke up for nothing. "I may have seen him before they went into Church." She added after a moment. "What's he look like?" She asked Jo.

"Long brown beard. Ends in a point. Shaved head and beady black eyes," Jo answered. "I think I just described a serial killer," She mused. Pearl simply tossed her head back laughed while Adara chuckled softly. "What was that you were speakin'?" She asked Adara.

"Hebrew," Adara answered. "I'm Jewish." She stated as she tensed slightly.

"Sounds pretty," Jo declared after a few seconds of silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The first night during the party Adara had camped out in Happy's room. She had no desire to watch half naked women crawl over Jax or Juice. She was blocking out that Happy was also down there. With those women. Blinking she shook her head and went back to sketching Cinnamon. She was laying down on Hap's bed and taking up most of it. Adara was nestled in the corner were the chair was located. Feet tucked underneath her she let a smile curl at her lips as her phone rang. Rolling her eyes as she noticed the number.

"_Shalom_ Gemma," Adara spoke after she clicked the green button. "How are things?" She asked.

"Hey baby girl," Gemma spoke softly. "Weird. How's Tacoma baby?" She asked. Adara listened as she snapped at someone there.

"The boys bothering you?" Adara asked as she laid her pencil down and turned to look out the window. "Tell 'em I'll beat 'em up if they don't leave you be." Adara grinned as she listened to the older woman let out a chuckle.

"I'll be sure to pass that along," Gemma teased. "Their fine. Just missin' you. Bobby's a little worried about you." Gemma stated. "Wants to know where you're stayin'."

"Hap's room," Adara supplied. "We're goin' apartment huntin' tomorrow," She added on.

"They partin'?" Gemma asked after a moment of silence.

Adara felt her mood drop some at the question. She began to nodded before remembering she was on the phone. "Yeah," she breathed out after a second. "I didn't wanna watch Juice and Jax get it on."

"And Happy," Gemma added. "You know baby how it goes baby."

"I know," Adara sighed before snapping her head to the door. Blinking she arched an eyebrow at the knocking. "I gotta go Gemma. Someone's knockin'. _Ani Ohevet Otcha Imi_," Adara spoke. She listened as Gemma said goodbye before clicking the phone off. Standing up she made her way to the door and opened it slightly. Blinking as she stared up at Happy. Stepping a side to let him in Adara schooled her face into a blank expression

As he made his way into the room Adara closed the door again. Turning she raised a brow at him as he turned to face her. Blinking as he took a step towards her she froze. She watched as he reached a hand up towards her face. Slowly and lightly he traced his finger tips over her cheek before tracing her lips.

Sucking in a breath she let her eyes fall closed for a second. Opening them as she felt his palm curl around her neck she stared up at him. After a moment of standing like that something seemed to come back to him as he uncurled his hand and stepped back.

Feeling disappointed Adara cleared her throat before nestling back into the chair. Readjusting her glasses she grabbed the sketch book she had set aside again. She listened as he sat on the edge of the bed. Not daring to look up she tried to concentrate on finishing Cinnamon.

"Why did you do it?" Adara looked up sharply as Happy asked her.

"What do you mean?" She kept her voice light and even as she asked.

"Draw me," He tossed her the folded up paper she had given him. Unfolding it she smoothed it down as she stared. "Why did you draw me like that?"

She flicked her eyes up to his for a few seconds before she looked at the sketch of him. He was sitting on the picnic table outside of the Club House in Charming. His elbows were resting on his knees and his head was tilted to the left. Eyes seemed to show a faint flicker of emotion and lips were tugged up in a smile. The rest of his face was blank. Swallowing as she refolded it.

"It struck me," Adara began. "You looked at me like that." She whispered. "After seeing the scars," she added. "No pity nor sadness. Just like you had looked at me before. Also a trace of something flickering across your face but never enough to give anything away." Looking up she felt her breath catch as she realized he was no longer on the bed but now squatting in front of her.

As they stared at one another she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "It made me feel." She whispered against his lips before leaning back to look him in the eye. "I hadn't felt that since before the scars."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ken_ ~ Yes, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Hakol Beseder?_ ~ Is Everything O.K.?, Hebrew.

_dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Perra_ ~ Bitch, Spanish.

_Paskudnyak_ (pas-kud-nyak) ~ a disgusting, revolting, dishonest, unscrupulous, corrupt person, Yiddish.

_Achi_ ~ "my brother", also functions as a slang equivalent to "mate", or "dude", Hebrew.

_Zeyde_ ~ Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Shmi_… ~ My name is…, Hebrew.

_Ani Ohevet Otcha_ (fem.) - I Love You, Hebrew.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	9. Tacoma

** *A*N*: last chapter I meant to correct that Josephine wasn't Dakota's Old Lady but actually Mickey's. I realized my mistake and feel silly now for not catching it before hand. As I stated earlier in the chapter that Dakota he was young, looked to be about Jax's age. He was fairly good looking with light brown hair and an easy smile. While Mickey has a long brown beard, ends in a point, shaved head and beady black eyes. That's who Jo's Old Man is.

Now on with the story again. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara brought her hands up she rubbed her eyes before looking around again. The plain black alarm clock read nine in the morning. Twisting her head she let her lips tug up into a smile at the sight before her. Happy was flat on his back, head turned to the side with a trail of drool slipping from his slightly parted lips. His left arm was tucked behind his head while his right was wrapped around her waist.

Adara bit her lips to quiet her giggles as she brought her right hand down to cover her mouth. Tensing as Happy mumbled something before tightening his grip on her waist. Rolling her eyes Adara tried to wiggle her way out of the man's hold.

Blinking Adara froze as she locked eyes with Happy. She felt a blush work its way up her face as she stared at the man. Instead of being tucked into his side, Adara was now flat on her back with Happy looming over her. She watched as emotions zoomed through the mans eyes before they went blank again. Flicking her eyes to his lips as they tugged up wards for a few seconds.

"Um," Adara almost began stuttering before she snapped her mouth shut firmly. "Morning?" She mumbled out after a moment some what embarrassed. She looked up at him through her thick brown lashes as she began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt her face heat up as they locked eyes.

Tilting his head to the side Happy let his lips twist into a full blown grin before he lent down. Leaving no space between them he gave her a soft kiss. "Mornin'," He rasped against her lips before pulling back fully. He studied her for a moment before rolling off of her and looked at the clock. Groaning he flopped back onto the bed.

Adara sat up as she listened to the man groan. Turning she arched her brow as she looked down at him in confusion. "What?" She asked as she realized he had closed his eyes.

"Apartments today," Hap mumbled out as he tossed his left arm over his face. Letting out another groan he moved his arm as he could peek at her from underneath. "Unless you changed your mind." He paused. "Or you could just live with Berry and Tori."

Grinning she rolled over to straddle his lower abdomen as she shook her head. "Nope. I'm still moving up here. I love Berry like an uncle, one doesn't really wanna claim but has to, I truly do," She teased. "But there's no way in hell I'm livin' with him and Tori," She answered softly as she lent down to kiss his lips before pulling back. "If its a problem I can always tell Clay to approve someone else," She tossed out softly as she looked down at him with a blank face.

"Someone like Kozik. I'm sure he'd be fun to live with," Adara gave him a pointed look. "Cause I'm sure he'd be all gentlemen like. Or maybe Zane, the prospect. He's adorable. I bet he'd keep me safe," She trailed off grinning as Happy began to glare at her. "Settled then?" She asked before he nodded. Giggling softly she leaned down to give him another soft kiss. Instead of letting her pull back Happy depend the kiss for a moment before pulling back and leaning into his bed.

Adara blinked as she sat up before grinning stupidly down at him. "So I take it you got the go ahead on this?" She asked as she waved her hand between them. She looked down at him with confusion and a bit of fear swirling in her eyes.

Instead of answering he pulled her down for another kiss. After staying like that for almost half an hour they pulled apart at the loud sharp knocks on the door. They listened as Juice yelled at them that everyone was going to be leaving for breakfast in twenty minutes and then apartment hunting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Coming down the hall Adara felt stares on her as she and Happy rounded the corner. Rolling her eyes she made her way over to Jax and Juice who were set at a table with Blade, Kozik and Berry. While Happy made his way into the kitchen area. She rest a hand on Jax's shoulder and leaned down to kiss his cheek before doing the same with Juice. She noted that Zane and Vinnie were also apart of the groups conversation but were seated at another table.

"And how is _achi_ doing this fine morning after all the sex you got last night?" Adara asked as she came back to Jax's side. Slipping her arm around his shoulder as she waited for him to answer.

"I'd be better," Jax started as he looked up at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "If my baby sis' didn't come outta a room wit' a guy," He teased her softly. Slipping his arm to give her a half hug. "I shouldn't see shit like that kid."

Rolling her eyes she smacked his shoulder as she removed her arm. "Oh please," Adara teased back. "It's not like you saw anything. I need therapy from what I've seen between the two of you," she gestured between him and Juice. "No sister should see the pair of you and the women I've seen you with." Adara paused. "And that's not even mentioning the therapy I need from what I've seen from my _dod_," She shuddered.

Chuckling softly Jax stood up and pulled her into a semi tight hug. "'ight, 'ight. We get it." Jax pulled back and grinned down at her. "Just lucky Ma wasn't here." Wincing as she smacked him playfully in the stomach. "Or Clay." Grunting as she hit him harder this time and not as playful as before.

"Hell," Berry spoke up. "Lucky Tig wasn't here." Vega snorted as Juice, Jax and Berry laughed at the horrified look spreading across Adara's face. Happy walked up to the group with a cup of coffee in his left hand. Pausing next to Adara he looked down and arched a eyebrow at her as he took a sip.

Huffing as she turned to mock glared at the men. "Oh shut up or I'll tell _Imi _about what exactly happened to her favorite jacket. The one that mysteriously disappeared," She snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. Almost instantly Juice and Jax stopped chuckling and looked at her in horror. "Now someone said something about _aruchat boker_?" She asked as she turned to look down at Juice who had begun to gape like a fish.

Standing up Juice nodded quickly to the small Jewish woman. "Yeah lets go eat and stop talking about things that could get us killed," he grinned as Adara slipped from Jax and Happy and linked arms with him. Both muttering softly to each other as they made their way from the room and out the door.

Blinking Happy turned to look questionably at Jax. The blond man simply shook his head. "Nothin' to worry 'bout there brother. Juice ain't gonna touch her like that even if he was drunk and paid to do so. Hell I don't think he would even if she asked him too." Jax paused. "Not that she would either. Those two are just like me and her. Ain't never gonna happen."

"That's good," Blade spoke up as he, Kozik and Berry also stood up to follow the pair. "Don't need to be worrin' 'bout fights over pus-females," Everyone caught the correction quickly made by the President as Happy turned to glare at the man. "Now," Blade spoke up after a moment of tense silence as they exited the Club House. "What the hell is she speakin? And how the hell are we supposed to understand her?" He asked as they made their way to the line of bikes.

"Hebrew," Jax answered after a beat. "It's a comfort for her." He added on after a few seconds. "Someone's just gonna need to learn to understand her," Jax tossed Happy a grin as he broke off to straddle his Dyna.

Adara and Juice watched as the group finally made their way over. Blinking she looked around before locking eyes with Happy. They stared at another for a moment before they both nodded. Adara smiled at Juice before making her way over to Happy.

"Helmet?" He asked as he swung his leg over his bike. Adara lifted her left hand to show the helmet. He simply nodded as she began to put it on. After a moment he helped her on. "Good?" He asked lowly after a few seconds as she slipped her arms around his waist. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After eating breakfast and looking at three apartments already Adara was beyond frustrated. She was passed pulling her hair out, stomping her feet and pouting. She was so ready to pull out her gun and shoot someone. Seriously apartment hunting honestly sucked. And she was sure it was sucking even more with Zane, Vinnie and Kozik whining and grumbling about them. She was beyond convinced that this was some sort of punishment. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second she turned to look up at the ceiling of the fifth apartment.

"God give me _savlanut_ to deal with these over grown _kinder_," Adara muttered loud enough to catch everyone's attention that was around her. "And give me the strength to not strangle them." Adara spoke as she turned her head to give Zane, Vinnie and Kozik a hard stare. "Now would you three shut up?" She snapped as she placed her hands on her hips. "You won't be living in the apartment so you can stop judging them." She turned her glare to Berry and Jax who had begun to chuckle.

"Is everything alright?" The realitor asked as she came back into the room with Blade and Happy. The older of the pair had wanted to know about the safety of neighborhood and the crime rate.

Adara turned to give the woman a bright, slightly forced smile and shook her head. "No just having a disagreement about color," Adara answered before anyone else could. "Now about the laundry. I didn't see any machines. Does that mean we take it to a mat or can we get them installed in the apartment? Or?" Adara asked waving her hand as she looked around the bare living room.

"Tenants are aloud to get their own machines but there's also a good laundry mat down the street," Carrie answered with a bubbly smile. "Most tents just us it instead."

"You can just bring it on over to the house hun," Berry spoke up. "Tori won't mind you usin' ours. Give you time to talk without any of us 'round."

"Or ours," Blade tacked on after a beat. "I'm sure Pearl would like some bond time too." The men all gave various snorts to the statement. Bond time was code for bitching about men. Adara gave both older men a wide smile before turning back to Carrie. She looked lost on the conversation that was going on.

"Utilities are include in rent right? Or do we pay for them separately?" Adara asked as she began looking over the paper Carrie had just handed her.

"Yes. They are included in rent," Carrie nodded happily. "Any other questions?" She asked after a pause.

"Yes. Are these dog friendly apartments?" Adara asked as she continued to looked through the papers. "Because I have two dogs."

"Yes this is an animal friendly apartment building. There's a great dog park not far from here either" Carrie answered as her eyes brightened. "Now how many of you are looking to rent?" She asked as she looked from Adara to look around at all of the leather clad men. "Because I may be able to find a house to accommodate such a large number."

"Just us," Happy spoke up as walked to stand next to Adara. Adara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look on the blond woman's face. After a moment Happy turned to look at down at Adara. Raising an eyebrow.

"Like it sis'?" Jax asked as he stood on Adara's other side. Crossing his arm as he looked around the bare living room with a raised brow.

Adara nodded enthusiastically. "Its great. It's close to the Club, both of the schools and its dog friendly. Plus two bedrooms." Adara bounced slightly as she spoke. "It's the best we've seen."

"We'll take it," Hap spoke loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After beginning the paper work to get the apartment they (their stomachs) decided to get lunch before heading back to the Club House. Adara was standing outside the quaint little mom and pop restaurant finishing up her conversation with Clay and Gemma. She let the smile over take her face as she rolled her eyes at Clay's statement.

"And I'll be fine _Tateh_," Adara spoke over Clay. "And I promise _ani etkasher ele'cha_," she added on before either could speak. "But I'm really hungry. I'll talk to you both tonight. I promise."

"Alright baby girl. We'll talk to you later," Gemma cut her husband off before he could say anything. "We love you baby," Gemma added before hanging up. Adara smiled softly as she clicked her cell off. Slipping it back into her bag she turned to make her way into the restaurant. Slipping in she scanned the room before spotting the bikers in the left back corner. Smiling as she slipped around people Adara tried to make her way but was stopped with a hand on her wrist.

Looking down before trailing her eyes up the arm and into a smiling face of a shaggy haired blond boy. He looked like he had just graduated high school. His eyes were a soft hazel and his smile was meant to put her at ease.

"Why hello there beautiful. Why don't you join me and my friends? How about it doll?" He gestured around the table to the other two males. They were seated on the other side of the both. One had what looked like a red fro and the other had a shaved head.

Blinking Adara quirked a brow before easily slipping her hand from his. "No thank you," She spoke softly but firmly and tried to move past their table again but was blocked as the blond tossed his arm out.

"Oh come on. We don't bite," He grinned at her. Rolling her eyes Adara crossed her arms over her chest and began to mental count back from ten.

"Look," Adara began softly. "I'm sure your all very nice _boys_," she stressed. "But you see the table of very irritable looking bikers over there?" She gestured without taking her eyes off of them. "They would be my family and two of them are my very over protective brothers," She added on almost as an after thought.

"Now I'm sure you'd all like to keep your pretty boy faces the way they are. So what you'll do is leave me alone before they come over and get mean." She looked at the blond. "Alright? Good." She snapped before moving passed them with no trouble.

Adara smiled as Happy slipped out of the seat so she could slip in. Taking his seat again he raised a brow at her. Adara smiled softly but shook her head. After a moment Happy simply nodded but kept an eye on the table of boys none the less for the rest of the time they were there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two days later Adara found herself swept off with Pearl, Josephine, Tori and Giselle to start shopping for the new apartment. Tori was still the same bubbly brunette that Adara remembered from her visit to Charming just weeks earlier. While Giselle was almost the opposite of all three women. She was quiet, almost regal in the way she carried herself. Soft creamy skin, bright caramel colored eyes and almost blood red hair. Adara thought she was very beautiful. Giselle reminded Adara of an actress from the 20's and 30's in the way she carried herself.

Blinking Adara looked up at Pearl with a deer caught in head lights look. "Huh?" She asked some what sheepishly. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Rolling her eyes Pearl shook her head at the younger woman. "I asked about you and Hap," Pearl started. "Wanna know what's goin' on," She repeated. "And if it's gonna be causin' problems with anyone." Pearl added on.

Blinking in surprise Adara straightened up. "Excuse me?" Adara looked at Jo and Giselle saw similar serious expressions on their face's. Tori looked slightly uncomfortable but curious none the less.

"Look girly," Pearl started softly. "We ain't puttin' you on trail but I gotta look after my boys." Pearl's face softened. "Last girl Hap took a shine too," Pearl paused as she shook her head. "Girl shredded his heart. I ain't gonna let no one mess with that man again."

Adara froze as she felt herself soften. "I can," Adara started. "Respect that." She finished after a beat. "We," blinking she sighed softly. "I've," She squeezed her eyes shut before opening to look at the older woman. "He and I both have troubled pasts then. I'm not," It was clear Adara didn't know how to word what she wanted to say. "We're goin' slow. This," blinking Adara paused again.

"This is the most physical we've been," Adara finally stated after a few moments. "I understand he's got things with Crow Eaters and I ain't gonna stop him from gettin' some. We," She let out a growl of frustration. "We still need to talk about how me and him are gonna work." Adara finally answered.

"You mean he ain't been tappin' you in Charming?" Jo asked in surprise. It was clear they had thought that Happy had been physical with her in Charming, Adara thought ideally.

Blushing Adara shook her head no quickly. "I just turned 18 a few months ago. Gemma would have had someone's dick nailed to the door to the Club House if they had tried anything." Adara smiled faintly at her statement. "Besides I had Tig and my _Dod_ practically with me all the time. If not them then I had another Son with me." Adara admitted. "I was a big no-no for touching." Adara added after a beat.

"Jesus Christ," Pearl exclaimed after a moment of stunned silence. "How the hell did you go that long with nothin'?" She asked in shock. "Or have you never?" She added after a beat as she waved her hand.

Adara felt her face flush again at the questions. "I just don't think about it," she muttered softly before turning to look at the couch they had been standing in front of for the last thirty minutes. "Can we please start discussing something else?" She asked turning to Giselle as she flashed the older woman her puppy eyes.

"So nursing?" Giselle asked as she linked arms with the smaller female and began to lead her away. "How did you come up with that?" She added after a beat.

"I don't think I could be one. Dealing with people is not something I like to do," Tori added as she, Jo and Pearl followed behind the pair. "Not to mention the blood and the crying."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Achi_ ~ "my brother", also functions as a slang equivalent to "mate", or "dude", Hebrew.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Aruchat Boker _~ Breakfast, Hebrew.

_Savlanut_! ~ Patience!, Hebrew.

_Kinder_ ~ Children, Yiddish.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Ani Etkasher Ele'cha_ ~ I'll Call You, Hebrew.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	10. Float or Sink

After the eventful, Adara snorted, the group had returned to the Club House. There Adara had been introduced to the rest of the Old Ladies along with any regular girl that a Son had. Putting it mildly, Adara mused in her head, she'd prefer the shopping trip to the whispers and glares being sent her way. With the men in Church it gave the women time to mingle in a quiet atmosphere. It also meant that the Crow Eaters had nothing to do but talk.

Biting her lip as she felt eyes on her back Adara tried to keep her temper in check. In Charming this wouldn't be a problem. The girls there had always left her alone. Though Adara would bet money that Gemma and Luann had had something to do with that. This was new territory and its gave Adara an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You alright hun?" Tori asked as she and Pearl sat across from her in the corner booth. Adara looked up in slight surprise but gave both women a small smile anyway.

"_HaRosh mistovev_," Adara answered before she felt her face flush a faint pink. "Sorry," she mumbled after a beat. "I'm just use to having Bobby there to translate for me." She tacked on.

Pearl rolled her eyes before arching a brow at the younger woman. "And that means?" She questioned.

"My Head is Spinning," Adara answered softly.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked as her lips twisted into a frown. "Need anything? Like a pill or something? Or need us to get your boys?"

Shaking her head Adara smiled warmly at the brunette. "No, no. Just my heads spinning with thoughts. I'm physically fine," Adara assured the woman.

"Oh," Tori looked slightly relieved. "What's buzzin' up there?" She asked after a lengthy pause.

"Just wondering how this will work mostly," Adara answered after a moment. "I mean for the last two years I've been surrounded by family and in a few weeks I'm going to be in a new place. With no one to really talk to. No one that will really know me." Adara answered. "And then there's this whole relationship that's developing and I have no idea how to even proceed with it. Or if he even really wants to or if I even do." She added after a beat.

Blinking both older women glanced at each other before turning back to look at the younger woman. "You can talk to us hun," Pearl pointed out. "We won't bite ya if you need to talk."

"Besides I don't think Captain Stoic would let us bite you," Tori joked trying to lighten the somber mood. "And don't worry about the sexin' doll. You need to be focusing on school when you get here not sex," She pointed out after a pause.

"What's wrong?" The trio turned to look up at Jax. Flicking their eyes they noticed that the room was filling up with Sons. Jax looked down at Adara with a slight frown. "You 'ight sis'?" He asked after a short beat. Tori nodded and waved to the group as she stood up to leave. Berry had waved her over to were he was sitting on the other side of the room. Smiling brightly Tori made her way over to her husband.

Smiling up warmly Adara nodded. "I am fine _achi_," she smiled wider as she stood up. "I'm just feeling a little tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night." She patted his arm as she moved to stand next to him. "_Selach Li_ _achi_," Adara spoke softly as she went to take a step around him but stopped to yawn.

"You sure?" Jax questioned as he dropped a kiss onto her forehead before moving to take the seat she had just left.

"Positive _achi_," Adara answered softly. Turning she felt herself smack into someone. Adara felt herself start to go backwards when hands wrapped themselves around her waist to steady her. Looking up she blushed as she looked eyes with a man she hadn't met yet. Mumbling her thanks she tried to take a step back from the man but was stopped by his hands on her waist.

"Wanna let go?" Jax asked as he narrowed his eyes at the black haired man. "I'm sure my baby sis' would like that." Jax was sure the warning in his tone was clear to the other man.

"Course," The man grinned down at the small woman. He removed his hands after a second of pause before stepping back from her completely. "Just wanted to make sure this beauty was good. Hate to see such a pretty face like that get messed up." The man turned to look down at Adara.

"I ain't seen you 'round here 'fore. You new honey?" He asked as he went to slip his hand around her waist but stopped when he heard a low growl from Jax.

Blinking Adara looked between the man and Jax. Turning to look at Pearl who pulled her close. The older woman glared out right at the black haired, brown eyed man. "Adric," The warning in the older woman's tone was clear. The look on her face was barely controlled hate as she stared at the slightly taller man.

"Problem here?" Kozik asked as he and Happy stepped up to the group. Adara froze for a split second as the blond man stepped in front of her. "Cause I'm pretty sure Jax told you to step back boy," Kozik sneered at the dark haired male before turning to look at Pearl. "Boss wants to speak with you in private. He's out in the office."

Pearl nodded before looking at the smaller female. "Have a good night hun," Pearl spoke softly as she began to make her way from the group. "Don't keep your man up to late." She tossed over her shoulder with a wink before disappearing completely.

Adara blushed at the older woman's statement and looked down at her shoes before she felt fingers lift her head. Turning she locked eyes with Happy. Blinking she tilted her head to the side as the older man step fully next to her.

Looking down she watched as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. Pulling her flush against his side while turning to look at the slightly shorter dark haired male. Letting his eyes narrow he let a growl slip through his lips before turning to look down at Adara. Ducking his head he whispered something to softly for anyone to hear to her.

As he pulled back she smiled softly at him as she nodded. Turning she let her lips curve into a wider smile at Jax. "_Chalomot Tovim_ Jax," Adara nodded to Kozik. Slipping from the silent mans grip they watched as she slipped from the bar room and around the corner to the dorm rooms.

Happy stayed silent until she was gone before stepping up next to the black haired male and next to Kozik. "Touch her," Everyone who was listening could hear the warning clearly in the raspy voice. "And you'll regret it." Eyes locked for a few seconds before Hap spun on his heel and strode from the room. Rounding the corner Jax grinned brightly at Juice who had walked over to see what was going on.

"Well looks like Tig owes you brother," Jax cackled softly as Juice dropped into the seat next to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night as the party seemed to wrap up Adara frowned as she sat on top of the Club House. She had just gotten off the phone with Bobby and couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Looking up she stared at the brightly lit stars. The sky was clear from any clouds and the full moon was shining bright. Crossing her arms after setting her phone down next to her Adara couldn't help but let out another soft sigh.

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of night air before letting it out slowly. Opening her eyes she leaned forward slightly at the start of another bike. Blinking she watched as a Nomad who had dropped buy to give info on something pulled out. Sitting back she flicked her eyes as her phone start again. Letting out yet another soft sight she grabbed the phone and hit the on button before bringing it up to her ear.

"Ya know tootsie you ain't supposed to be this hard to get a hold of," She grinned at the sound of the gruff voice on the other end. "Now explain why ain't you called me yet doll."

"_Ani mitsta-er_ Tigger," Adara spoke quietly. "I guess I haven't been thinking clearly." She let her voice rise slightly. "And I'm not that hard to get a hold of. Gemma hasn't had a problem yet." Adara teased softly.

She listened to the man snort. "We've heard. So you found a place then?" He asked. She listened. He seemed to be moving around some where.

"_Ken_," Adara answered. "Two bedroom as requested." Rolling her eyes as she listened to the man snort again. "What?" She asked after a second.

"Please," Tig stressed. "Like we all don't know that you'll only be usin' one of those rooms." Adara could practically see the blue eyed mans grin in her head.

"I'm not _nafka_ Tig," Adara snapped coldly. "Besides," she started after a moment of silence. "I'm not ready for that." She spoke softly.

"Hey, hey," Tig spoke up. "I never said that's what you two would be doin'!" Tig rushed. "God I don't even wanna think 'bout you like that! Jesus girl! Don't put thoughts like that into my dirty mind."

Blinking Adara sighed again. "Sorry," She mumbled after a moment. "I've just," She paused. "It's been a few weird days. My brain isn't thinking clearly I guess." Adara paused again. "But _al tedag_ about me _dod_. I'm just feeling like a _meshugener_ is all."

"You sure doll?" Tig asked after a beat. "Cause I can come up and knock some heads 'round."

Smiling warmly Adara let out a soft giggle. "It's all good Tig. Promise. I'm just having a girly freak out." Adara listened as the man snorted over the line. "And no I don't need to call Gemma and do that female need to share thing," Adara rolled her eyes as she listened to him chuckle. When ever she mentioned her female inclined freak outs Tig response was to call Gemma and then run in another direction.

"'ight midget. You let me know if you change your mind though." Tig stated.

"I will," Adara felt a warmth spread through her chest. She loved her family. "But it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy."

"Night kid," Tig spoke with a trace of affection in his tone.

_"Lailah Tov_ _dod_. I miss you," Adara clicked the off button after a second. She really did miss her uncle too. The man had a way to make her smile even in one of her rare funks like this. She was truly going to miss that once she was living her full time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few nights later Adara finished braiding her hair while staring out the window as she waited to get into the bathroom to finish up her nightly routine. Waiting on Happy to finish with his shower before she could slip in she sang softly she played with the end of the braid.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper as she crossed her ankles in front of her as she brought her legs up to rest her cheek against her knees. "Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise." She hummed softly as she drummed her fingers against her bare leg.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see," She smiled as raised her head off of her knees. "All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free." She turned her head and froze. Standing shirtless with his arms crossed leaning in the door way was Happy. Blinking Adara ducked her head before turning to look out the window again. She could feel her face flush.

"What was that?" Hap asked after a moment of silence. "That you were singin'."

Letting out a soft breath Adara turned to look at him as she stood up from her spot on the bed. "Blackbird by the Beatles." She answered softly as she moved around the room grabbing her bathroom bag. Sliding up in front of him she let her lips curve upwards.

Looking down at her he gave a tiny nodded before straightening up. "It's nice," He stated gruffly before sliding past her further into his room.

Turning she watched as he crawled across the bed before dropping onto the left side. She stared as the fabric of the sweat pants clung to his lower half. Blushing she turned to go into the bath room. Quickly she ran through what she needed to do before she would go back in there. With him. In nothing but sweat pants. That sight should be illegal, Adara mused to herself as she put started to brush her teeth.

After finishing brushing her teeth she cut the light off before slipping back into the dorm room. Adara flick her eyes to the Cinnamon, who was curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed. She smiled warmly at the animal before moving to the bed. Pulling the covers back she slipped underneath them before pulling them up to her chest. Turning to face away from the man she laid on her side and let out a soft sigh before she closed her eyes.

A moment later Adara let out a squeak as Happy's arm wrapped around her waist and drew her back into his chest. Turning her head slightly to glimpse his face she rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face. Huffing softly she turned her head back to face the wall again as she rolled her eyes again.

"You could have just asked," She mumbled as she tried to get comfortable again.

"Naw," he rasped softly into her ear as he moved her hair out of the way. "Fun this way." She felt his lips twist into a grin as he placed his face into her hair. By his tone he found it amusing.

Opening her eyes she blinked. "Did you really just sniff my hair?" She asked slightly shocked after a moment.

"Smells good. What is it?" He asked with a half shrug. Clearly, Adara thought, this was something she was going to have to get use to. She felt a smile tug her lips upwards.

"Vanilla and apples," She answered. She sounded unsure of her self for a second before her voice evened out. "You _meshuge_ _mamzer_," She huffed softly. "And that means you crazy bastard." She added after a second.

She felt Happy grin into her hair before he snorted behind her. Rolling her eyes again before closing them. She listened to his breathing as she waited for sleep to take over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara was kind of excited but at the same time sad. Tonight was their last night in Tacoma and tomorrow they would be on the road back to Charming. Tonight was the last night she would be spending with Happy for the next few weeks. No more kissing or touching. Not that they had done anything more than a few heated make out sessions. No more being held while sleeping. Adara let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes against the sun. Sitting on top of the Club House again she couldn't help but wrap her hands around her legs.

Adara had found it ironic that the same place in Charming she found the most comfort was quickly turning to be the same place in Tacoma. Shaking her head she let out a heavy sigh as she rest her forehead against her left knee. She'd love for the thoughts in her head to stop tormenting her. She hated the images her mind was conjuring up. She didn't want to think about the women that Happy was sure to fuck while she was away. Didn't want to think how she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to give him that. She knew that she was being obstinate but it was in her head. So she didn't care.

Its not like she had told anyone her thoughts. No one in Tacoma knew about anything running through her head. And Adara was more than happy to keep it that way. Truly she was. Except she felt like she was going to explode. She was afraid that she'd go off on someone that didn't have any business knowing her thoughts. Like Kozik. She'd almost blabbed to the older man earlier. Groaning softly she couldn't believe she'd almost done that.

Adara whipped her head around and blinked in surprised. Honestly when she'd heard someone begin to climb the ladder she had thought it would have been Jax or maybe even Happy. Even though Jax usually left her alone until she sought him out to talk. Blinking she untangled her arms and scooted over to give the man space to sit. After a moment she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

Letting out a soft sigh Adara turned to look up at her favorite mo-hawked Latino. "So," Juice smiled tightly down at her.

"Talk," he demanded after a few more moments of silence. It wasn't often he took that tone with her but when he did it meant business.

"I'm afraid," She answered after a moment of silence her face a portrait of fear and confusion. "All these changes are happening and I feel like I'm sinking. I don't know if I'll be saved this time," She whispered softly as she turned to look at her feet. "And I'm afraid I won't be able to handle all of this and that I'll crack and that this is only being done in vain." She tacked on after a beat.

Blinking Juice's face softened as he looked down at his little sister. "Hey. Look at me ," He let his voice soften as she turned to look at him. "You ain't gonna crack. You aren't doin' this in vain and you don't need to be saved." He paused thinking of what to say next. "Besides we all see that _he_," Juice stressed. "Won't let you fall. Its weird and its creepy as hell but he won't let you fail _mi hermana_."

"And how do you know that?' Adara asked after a moment. "How does everyone seem to know whats going on with me and him? And why does everyone feel the need to point him out?" Adara snarked as she turned to glare at her feet. "I wish everyone would stop mentioning him when I have a freak out."

"We do it because you mention him first _mi hermana_," Juice shot back.

"Well isn't that great," Adara spoke in a mocking tone before she let out a sigh. "I'm worried about that."

"We know," Juice stated after a short pause. "I really don't feel comfortable talking about you with someone like that _mi hermana_," Juice mumbled. "But clearly its either me or Jax and God Gemma's gonna kill me if I fuck this up," He let out a groan as he brought his hand up to rub over his face.

Giggling softly she turned to gaze up at him. "We don't have to talk about it Juice. I can wait to talk about that with _Imi_," Adara replied softly.

"Are you sure?" Juice questioned quickly. "I mean, not that this is a topic I'm good at but I'd totally listened if you needed a ear. Though I'm sure even Tig would be better at this than I would. Well maybe not. He'd probably suggest killin' someone to make you feel better. There's Piney, naw. He'd hand you a joint and tell you to wait it out. I wish I could get Donna and Gemma here for you. They'd totally have you all chill and calm and not freaking out in no time," Juice rambled out quickly. Blinking he felt his face flush.

"Thank you," Adara spoke sincerely as she felt a real smile tug at her lips. "I'll be fine though. I don't need to talk to Gemma or Donna." She reassured him. "I really just needed to hear that I won't fuck this all up." She quipped softly.

"Well shit," Juice cracked. "I told you that. You couldn't stop me before I began to ramble like that red head off that vampire show you watch?"

Grinning Adara shook her head. "Hell no," Adara retorted. "It's adorable that you can do that."

Juice groaned before dropping his head back. "Evil. You are evil." He responded after a moment.

"I don't suppose there's a way I could intimidated you into being discreet about this talk? Is there?" Adara asked hopefully after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Blinking Juice brought his head up to look down at her. "I won't say anything." And he meant it he wouldn't let anyone know about the thoughts floating around in her head. "Well maybe Gemma but seriously no one can say no to her though," Juice added. Adara simply shook her head as he moved to hug her tightly. "But I'll try," He promised as he held her.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_HaRosh Mistovev_ ~ My Head is Spinning, Hebrew.

_Achi_ ~ "my brother", also functions as a slang equivalent to "mate", or "dude", Hebrew.

_Selach Li_ ~ Excuse Me, Hebrew.

_Chalomot Tovim_ ~ Sweet Dreams, Hebrew.

_Meshuge_ ~ Crazy, Yiddish.

_Mamzer_ ~ Bastard, Hebrew.

_Ani mitsta-er_ ~ I am sorry, Hebrew.

_Ken_ ~ Yes, Hebrew.

_Nafka_ ~ A whore, Yiddish.

_Al Tedag_ ~ Don't Worry, Hebrew.

_Meshugener_ ~ Crazy person, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Lailah Tov_ ~ Goodnight, Hebrew.

_Mi hermana_ ~ My sister, Spanish.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	11. Hardest Goodbye

The first few days back and been almost like the first few days in Charming, Adara thought. Everyone had seemed to be on edge and not sure what to do around her. Adara had finally snapped at them to start acting normal or else she would sick Gemma on them. That had gotten everyone back to normal, well most everyone anyone. But Tig was the exception to a lot of things Adara mused in her head as she glanced at the blue eyed man who was sitting across from her.

Tig, Bobby, Clay and Gemma had dragged her to Bobby's to have a long over due discussion about being with a Son. Adara could not believe that they were seriously doing this. Now. Shaking herself she tuned Tig back in. Blinking she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry what?" Adara asked. The boredom in her voice was clear. "I stopped listened after the third threat." She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Gemma laughed softly as she smiled at the Jewish female. "Just the basic neither you or Hap can fuck this up," Gemma supplied after a beat. "He doesn't want you to hate him when he has to pick his brother over you."

Both women rolled their eyes before giving one another a long stare. After a few moments they nodded to each other. "Good." Both cracked grins at the other before turning to Clay.

"I don't like this," He started. "But I'm glad its someone we know and trust. I'm happy, no pun intended," he grinned. "That your with someone that don't mind handling shit if it gets that far." Snorting Clay shook his head as he tapped his cigar in the ash tray. "Not that he'll ever let it get that far."

Smiling warmly Adara nodded. "Thank you _tateh_," she let the love she was feeling slip into her voice. Turning she looked at her Bobby with a blank face. "_Dod_?" She asked softly.

Bobby sighed before turning to look at her. "You have my blessin," Bobby started before he took a drag off his cigarette. "You could have done a lot worse _bubbala_," he grinned before sobering up. "Just know you always have a home here."

Smiling Adara stood up and walked over to Bobby. Dropping a kiss on his cheek she pulled back and gave the man a blinding smile. "Thank you," She muttered softly as she tossed her arms around his neck and squeezed softly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara paused as it hit her. She was gone in three days. She wouldn't be in Charming anymore. Glancing around at the tables filled with her family she sucked in a soft breath. She wouldn't be around them anymore. Blinking she shook her head and slipped from the building. Walking towards her car she let her mind wander.

In three days she would no longer living in Charming. Would no longer eat breakfast with Bobby and have private talks with her _dod_ with no one else. No more intense boxing lessons with Chibs whenever he could give her one. Or learning how to play poker from the Scot. No more spiteful shopping trips with Gemma when Clay pissed the older woman off. No more going off with Tig for rides when they need it. No more watching corny movies with Juice. Or sharing private jokes that no one else understood.

No more baby sitting Ellie or Kenny, who had stolen her heart the moment she had laid eyes on them. She wouldn't have anymore private talks with Donna. Getting advice from the older woman who understood what it was like to come into this type of life. No more sharing secret joints with Piney when things got to much and it was the only way to calm down. No more learning how to fix things that went wrong with her Mustang from Jax and Opie. No more talks with Clay about things she just couldn't seem to have with anyone else.

Adara slid down the side of her car and pressed the palm of her left hand to her mouth. She didn't want to cry damn it. She didn't want this to be so hard. She just wanted to breath. She tried swallowing the sob that was creeping up her throat but she couldn't. After that they just seemed to never end. Bowing her head she wrapped her right arm around her legs as she leaned her head on top of her knees.

She just need to breath. Pressing her hand harder into her mouth to muffle the sobs that were slipping out she squeezed her eyes tighter. After a few moments she felt a hand land on her shoulder that cause her to jump, tense and flinch back at once. Snapping her head up and eyes open to look at who had touched she felt something click. Looking into familiar dark brown orbs she felt something click together in her. She tried to blink back the tears, to wipe them away but they just didn't seem to want to stop.

She watched as Happy studied her for a few seconds before he maneuvered himself to sit on her side. Effectively blocking any ones path to her but also blocking her path out. Tossing his arm around her shoulders he simply held her like that until she calmed down. _God_, Adara thought, _I feel like suck a fucking idiot_. It was one thing to cry by herself but to cry in front of him? She didn't want him to think her a weak emotional little girl.

After almost an hour of being held by Happy Adara finally lifted her head to look at the older man. His eyes were closed and his head was bent backwards, resting on her car while a cigarette was dangling from his other hand. She hadn't even heard him light it. After a few seconds he rolled his head down in her direction. Opening his eyes he locked his with hers.

"Thank you," Adara whispered just barely above the soft wind that was blowing. Happy simply nodded before moving to take a drag. Instead of moving his arm back to resting against his knee, he handed her the cigarette. After a second she slipped it in between her fingers and brought it to her lips. After taking a drag she handed it back to him. Blowing the smoke out after a few seconds she began to blinked rapidly.

"I suppose I should go," she mumbled as she turned to look ahead of them.

"They all left," Happy rasped out softly. "Gemma's got 'em loading up the U-haul the prospects drivin' up," Happy explained.

"Oh," Adara blinked again. She hadn't heard them leave. Turning back to face the older man, she felt a frown twist at her lips. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "About this. It just hit me that I'll no longer be callin' this place home."

Happy turned sharply to look down at her with shock around the edges of his face. Arching an eyebrow almost questionably down at her in response he finished off his cigarette as he waited.

"Don't," He murmured as he leaned down and gave her a small peck. "This'll always be your home. Tacoma's just a pit stop for a few years. That's all."

gave a tiny smile to the quiet man but internally she began to freak out. Did that mean that she was only going to be his for a few years than too? Did he mean that this was just fun for him? Was she nothing more than a fling? Blinking she shook herself mentally. She had to stop questioning every thing he said and thinking the worst. It lead to nothing but sleepless nights and uncomfortable conversations with people. People being Donna, Gemma and Juice. Adara didn't dare talk to any of the other Sons about these thoughts.

She watched as he stood up before turning help her. In a blink she was up and against him. His hands on her waist while her's rest against the muscles of his chest. Tilting her head back they locked eyes. After a long moment he leaned down and finally they truly kissed. Moving her hands to slip around his neck while his slid to wrap around her. Effectively drawing her even closer to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gemma's eyes had soften and a weight seemed to lift off the woman when Ada had called her _Ima_. The hug after words had been an unspoken conversation between them and everything seemed to settle itself silently. Clay had out right tried to squeeze her to death after she had called him _Tateh_. When they had pulled a part there was an unmistakable shine to the older man's blue eyes. The smile she had been given let her know that he felt the same way. They both understood what this meant. She was finally letting go of her past and wholeheartedly embracing Charming and the Sons as her family. She couldn't ask for better parents then them.

Jax had explained in great detail to he as they hugged, what he would do exactly if anyone in Tacoma fucked with her. Adara had simply let out a soft laugh and told him that she knew of a whole line of brothers that would help him. One was going to be with her in Tacoma. Jax had given her a hard look and told her to call if she need to talk about that. She kissed his cheek and promised he would be the first one. Opie had been almost the same as Jax. The only difference was he didn't mention the stoic biker at all. As Adara pulled back she wondered just which Sons actually knew about the development between her and Happy.

Donna too had been hard to hug goodbye. The older woman had told her to call whenever she need a friendly ear. Of course the friendly ear that wouldn't rat her out to one of the Sons was silently conversed with their eyes. Hugging Ellie and Kenny had caused a few tears to slip down her face. But really, no one could blame her. Her babies were just so heart broken. They looked crushed and it was breaking her heart all over again.

Chibs had pulled a tiny sob from her as he kissed her cheek and told her to keep up her training. He didn't wanna have to ride all the way up to Tacoma to retrain her. Snorting she had told him she'd find someone to help her stay in shape. Piney had slipped her a bag of pre-rolled joints as he had hugged her next. He told her it was the good shit and to find a smoking buddy. He wasn't up for trips like that anymore. She laughed loudly and told him she'd make it her secret mission to do so. She was going to miss her _Zeyde_.

Tig. Her _dod_ is an irreplaceable man. She didn't want to find another person that would take her out shooting after a night terror. She didn't want to think about finding a new Son to take her for rides when she need a clear head. Adara was going to miss his solid presences in her life. The way his eyes sparkled when they pranked someone. The way his lips curved into a feral grin when she told him of something she had done to one of her cousins. She was going to miss the time they shared. Almost as much as she would miss Bobby and Juice. The three of them had places in her soul and heart that could never be replaced by anyone.

As she turned to look at Juice she felt her heart clench. Juice had become her best friend in the time they had shared. Juice had been the one she had talk with about the night of her attack. He had been the first one she had willingly gone too to discuss the night of her attack. Juice was like another extended half of herself. She was losing her movie buddy. All the secret jokes were going to be strained over the phone and computer. It just was going to be the same with out her _shmeggegie_. Adara clung to the male as he did to her. No more late night Spanish lessons. No more spur of the moment Hebrew lessons either. Losing Juice was going to be difficult.

After pulling back from the mo-hawked man she turned to face the goodbye she had been dreading since it had been decided she would go to Tacoma. Her _dod_ was not someone she wanted to leave. He had taken her when no one in their blood related family would. He had driven out only hours after getting the call from his sister. Had showed up and swept her away. He hadn't treated her like glass or a victim. He had treated her the way he always had. As his _bubbala_. He had given her a safe place to heal. Unknowingly he had also given her a true family and a reason to want to live again. He had saved her, without even realizing she need it that much.

Walking over she felt tears slip from her eyes before she had even reached Bobby. Slipping her hands around his neck after getting on the balls of her feet. She buried her head into his neck and let out a small sob before biting down on her lip. She felt his arms go around her waist and simply hold her. Telling her it was going to be okay with the gesture. Giving her a squeeze he let her know that things would work out.

After holding onto each other for a while they finally began to pull back from one another. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead and whispered, "_Tismoch alai_, Adara. You are _barei lev_." After pulling back Bobby flicked his eyes to Happy before turning back to Adara. "He's _gavra rabbah_." He stated with a hint of pride. "_Nesia tovah_."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Bubbala _~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Ima_ ~ Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Zeyde_ ~ Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Tismoch Alai_ ~ You Can Rely on Me, Hebrew.

_bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Nesia Tovah_ ~ Have a Good Trip, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	12. Settling Clean

Adara looked around the now painted and furnished apartment. While she had been in Charming, everyone here in Tacoma had helped finish getting the place finished and ready. The walls were no longer a plain boring white but instead a light sky blue was through the entire place except the kitchen. The kitchen was instead a light faded charcoal gray. The velvet midnight blue couch and love seat were set up around the TV. The TV had been a present from the Sons as a welcoming gift.

Adara wasn't buying it though and easily figured out that they had gotten it to catch games that would just happen be when Hap was away on a run. Adara had felt touched that Happy was already making sure that at least one Son would be with her when he couldn't but she didn't need to be baby sat. She was a grown as woman after all. With two dogs. And weapons that she had been taught how to use by Tig. Plus she could handle herself now. Chibs had made sure of that. Which reminded Adara she needed to speak with Hap about continuing training. Adara was positive that Chibs actually would come up here and yell at her if she didn't.

Looking at the dinning area Adara smiled. She and Happy had had their very first breakfast at the four seater dark cherry wood table this morning. It had been almost intimidatingly awkward at first but after a few moments she had thrown caution to the wind and stated that they shouldn't feel that in _their_ home. That had brought a smile, albeit a tiny one but none the less a smile to the stoic man's face. After that it had flown with what Adara was sure would most likely be, she hoped, normalcy with them.

Of course a treacherous phone call had dragged Happy to the Club House. Adara had sighed but she understood that these calls would always be apart of life for them. Instead of mopping, like she thought she might have, she went through and began to finish up the last of her unpacking. She had pouted that Happy had finished his the week before he had gone down to bring her back. She had hoped to watch him move heavy box's in nothing but his jeans and boots. She knew it'd be an almost irresistibly sexy sight to see.

Blinking Adara turned to look at the clock. It was only a little after noon which meant it wasn't Happy or another Son. They had actual work at the garage today and he had told her he'd bed eating lunch there too. Flipping through who it might be as she made her way to the front door, after making sure she'd be able to reach one of the guns in apartment first.

Looking through the peep hole she let out a soft sigh she easily slipped Hap's .38 back into its hiding spot before opening the door. Smiling brightly at Pearl, Jo, Tori and Giselle she stepped a side as she greeted them. After letting them in she closed the door before turning to see the four seat at the table she blinked.

"Um. Have I done something?" Adara asked almost hesitantly. She moved to readjust her glasses. She couldn't wait to find her contact lens case. She hated wearing her glasses while actually doing labor work.

"We thought we'd do something spontaneous with you," Tori answered with a bright and wide smile. Adara blinked at the brightness that seemed to be radiating from the older brunette woman.

"But we see you're actually working," Jo continued with almost a wrinkle to her nose. "And not sleeping like we thought you'd be." Adara raised an eyebrow as the woman spook.

"And that's weird to you?" Adara asked some what amused by the older woman's statement.

"It's abnormal," Jo responded. "I thought that's why the Club has prospects. Couldn't you con Hap into getting Zane to do this for you?" She asked with a wave of her hand.

"I guess technically I could have," Adara concluded after a small pause, sounding slightly unsure of herself. "But I can do it myself. Plus I'd rather not have someone going through my shit," she added on as she continued.

"I don't blame you," Pearl said almost jokingly. "Plus you'd just have had to go behind him and put the shit where you wanted it to actually go. Not just any random place he thought it'd look cool in," She trailed off.

Tori and Jo nodded in agreement after a moment. "You have a point," Jo stated.

"I guess we can't be spontaneous with you as we'd hoped," Giselle spoke softly but also warmly as she smiled at Adara. "So I suggest we help get you settled in and get to know you better."

"What?" Adara asked as she turned to look at the normally quiet woman. "Get to know me better?" She added.

"We realized," Pearl explained. "That after you left that you weren't like Hap's last girl." Pausing Pearl took a deep breath. "And in order for us to stop comparing you in our heads we thought it'd be best if we actually got to know you."

"Yeah. And plus from what we got to see earlier this summer you're pretty cool," Jo added on. "And we kind of feel bad for being slightly but not really mean to you."

Blinking Adara looked at them in surprise. "That was you being mean?" She asked seriously. "Because I've seen girls my age be meaner than that."

Chuckling softly Pearl shook her head. "We reined it in when we realized just how attached Hap was to you," she admitted.

"I wouldn't say we were mean," Giselle amended. "We weren't completely good with you though." Giselle shrugged slightly. "But what we'd like to do now is to get to know you. And we'd like for you to get to know us."

"And we understand there are parts of your past you won't talk about," Tori tossed up her hands. "Jax explained that you're a private person and respect that. So we figured the first step would for us all to trust each other."

"And for that to happen we need to start off on a good foot," Pearl finished for her long time friends.

Adara stared at them with a blank face before a smile tugged her lips up. "I'd like that." After a beat. "Would you like any _kafeh_?" She asked before she could correct herself. "I mean would you like any coffee? Or something else to drink?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Can I ask you something and get a honest answer?" Adara asked as she sat done in front of her plate. Happy after a moment nodded. "Why me?" She asked just barely above a whisper.

After a moment she watched as he seemed to let out a sigh before he rested his arms down on the table after setting his fork on the plate. It had been two days since the Old Ladies had come over to have their 'spontaneous' get together. Since Adara the question had been floating around in her head begging for an answer. Setting her fork down as well she crossed her arms as she waited for him to speak.

After a moment he nodded to himself before locking eyes with her again. "You weren't," Hap paused for a second. "Corrupt," he continued. "You're still soft and pure and good." He shrugged.

"I thought you normally go only for blonds?" Adara questioned as she seemed to think over what he had said. Moving to lean forward so she could she rested her hands on the table comfortably.

"And normally I do," He stated honestly. "But I'm not with you because of hair color."

Adara blushed as she nodded. "I didn't think you were," she mumbled lowly. "What are we?" She asked after a moment. "I mean what do you expect from me? From this?" She asked while waving her hand in between them.

Sitting up Happy gave her a hard look. "I don't expect anything you don't want to give to me." His voice had taken a slightly hard serious tone to it as he spoke. "I'm not going to push you into something you're not ready for." Adara felt her breath catch at the honesty she heard and saw in him. "If you're not up for sex then no sex. If your not up for anything then we have nothing but a platonic relationship."

Blinking Adara looked down at her hands that were folded on the table. "Not even Crow Eaters?" She asked tentatively after a moment of silence.

"What happens on a run stays on a run." Happy stated after a moment. "Here in Tacoma your mine," His voice turned to a soft rasp as he spoke. "I'm yours. I'm cruel, I can be heartless, ruthless and kill." He paused to let her take what he was saying in. "But I won't through something like that in your face."

Adara nodded as she looked up at him. "How much did they tell you? About before? About the scars?" She asked curiously after a beat.

Blinking Happy stared at her with slight confusion in his eyes. "Nothing. Bobby told me that it wasn't their place. That when you were ready you would tell me." Tilting his head to the right he gave her a long unreadable look. "If your not ready I can wait," he rasped softly.

Shaking her head Adara smiled softly. "I'd like to tell you."

"Alright," Happy spoke as he grabbed his fork. "We'll eat. Then talk." There was a finality to his tone that made Adara smiled slightly. She agreed and picked at her meal for the rest of dinner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After clearing the table and straightening the kitchen while Happy had taken Abyss and Cinnamon for their last walk of the night Adara froze. Taking a deep breath she shook herself mentally before going out into the living room. Handing Happy his beer she slipped passed him to sit on the other end of the couch. Bring her legs up she wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. After a moment Happy turned to look at her and simply waited for her to speak.

"My parents had taken my car away from me for something stupid," She began after sitting in silence for almost ten minutes. "I use to tutored some jocks in English. The session ran later than usual. Brad and Kevin offered me a ride. The buses had already left for the night." Pausing she raised her head to look past him. "I refused. My parents were already pissy with me. I figured I'd call and they'd come get me."

"It was my younger cousin Marni's Bat Mitzvah that night," Her voice shook slightly but she simply cleared her throat. "Keshet didn't want to have to leave to come get me. Told me I could wait there until they were done celebrating the joyous occasion." Adara snorted as she shook her head. "The rest of the night I only remember in pieces." Pausing she flicked her eyes to look at him. Happy's face was blank and his body language nothing away.

"They snuck up on me. Bounced my head off of the back of the bench I had taken over while waiting. I think," Pausing Adara took a shaky breath. "I can't really remember how they got me. I remember walking up tied up on some bed." Blinking back tears as she continued to recount the night. "There was three of them. White power ink all over themselves. I remember one of them telling me that I deserved what I was getting. It'd be the best I'd ever get."

Bring a hand up Adara wiped the tears from her face before she carried on. "There was this animalistic look in their eyes. All I could see were their eyes. They wore masks," She explained after a pause. "The short one's voice was predatory and I can still hear it sometimes," She whispered. "I realized they had already began to beat me while I had been out." She snapped her mouth shut after sob had slipped out.

After waiting a few moments to try and get herself under control Adara went on. "I didn't realize they had stripped me until the 'leader'," She shivered as she spoke the last word. "Had the first go." Blinking she flicked her eyes to Happy. He was still not giving anything away accept the white knuckle grip on his leg and his bottle. "After that it was a blurr of beatings and them each having ago with me." After a moment she felt an almost sinister smile twist at her lips. "I do remember screaming _zolst ligen in drerd_, which means you should lie in the earth, at them."

"The last time I woke up I remember feeling a little relived. I was on my back now. I figured they'd just whip me or something and then just put a bullet in my head," Adara paused as the sound of the beer bottle breaking. Looking down she waited before she heard him telling her to go on. "It hurt so much. The pain was like," Swallowing Adara squeezed her eyes shut. "It was like this never ending pain. All that I really remember from then until I passed out the last time was the third one. He kept whispering in my ear that I was filth and that's all I'd ever amount to being. That whore's who walked the street were better than me," Opening her eyes she swallowed again. "The fact I was getting their symbol meant I'd be nothing more than a slave. I was property."

After a moment Adara snorted. "I'm _fercockt_! I don't understand why you wanna deal with me," She whispered.

Happy took a deep breath before he stood up. Squatting in front of her he placed his hands on the couch in front of her and waited for her to look at him. Happy almost wished that she hadn't. The pain and fear in her eyes almost made him want to shed a few tears for her. He waited for her to go on. He didn't know why but he felt like there was more to the story than what she had said so far.

"They did these tests on," She was barely audible as she spoke. "Lot of different shit but there was this really important one. To see if I'd ever be able to get pregnant." Her voice seemed to drop even further. "I didn't get the results until I got here in Charming. I have a twenty," She swallowed before she made herself go on. "Less than twenty percent of a chance of ever getting pregnant. I have less than five of the fetus surviving past the first trimester. And less than point one of the fetus surviving to the end of the pregnancy," She her voice broke towards the end.

"Adara," He easily kept the anger out of his voice as he spoke her name. "I'm not going to leave you because of what three white power ass holes did to you." His voice was thick before he cleared his throat. "I told you once that I don't see you as a victim." He watched as her eyes seem to widen. They had never talked about his gift to her. "I told you I see you as a survivor. What you just told me doesn't change that. What you went through made you stronger and that's the woman that caught my attention."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After coming clean Adara seemed to breath both easier but seemed to be tense. Sighing Happy didn't know how to handle this development from the younger woman. Looking around he couldn't seem to keep his mind from going to the Jewish female. She tensed everytime he came up on her. She shied away from his touch and seemed to never have time to spend with him now. That had been a week now and he was sick of it. He wanted how things were going to resume. And he wanted it now damn it.

Growling as he yanked his hand back to inspect the damage done to it. Glaring at the car in front of him as he wiped his hand before moving away. Calling he told the prospect to finish while he moved to go to the Club House. Looking for Herb, the resident medical specialist in Tacoma. He found the man speaking with his wife at one of the tables.

Stopping next to the table he waited for Herb to turn to him before showing his brother his hand. Inwardly he rolled his eyes at Giselle's eek as she moved away to go get the first aid kit. Taking a seat in the chair that had was on the other side of Herb he listened halfheartedly to the other man talk about the gash he had put into his hand.

"You did a good job on this one brother," The other bald man stated with a low whistle.

Happy simply rolled his eyes at the statement. "I got that," he growled. "Just fuckin' fix it," he snapped.

"Well you're in a wonderful mood," Happy gave Pearl a halfhearted glare as she approached. "Adara give you that?" She asked as she paused next to the table.

"Fuckin' hand got caught in that God damn stupid ass BMW," he growled out.

Nodding Pearl seem amused by his injury. "Family dinner tonight. Bring the short one," She tossed to Happy before she smiled at Giselle who had returned with the kit. "Tell her to call me about bringing something." She stated before she went to move on. Hissed as Herb wiped his hand with rubbing alcohol, Hap nodded.

After Herb cleaned his hand he thanked the other man with a nod before leaving the building. In stead of going to the garage he walked over to his Dyna. After pulling his phone out he straddled the bike. Dialing the familiar number he placed the phone next to his ear.

"_Shalom_?" He heard Adara say.

"Hey," He rasped out. "Family dinner tonight. Pearl wants to know if you can make something."

"Of course. I can make a red velvet cake and some cheese cake brownies," She answered after a moment.

"Sounds good. I'll let her know." He stated.

"Do you want me to meet you there?" She asked after a pause. He could see her in his head biting her lip and pulling on the end of her hair as she waited for the answer. He hoped he gave her the one she wanted.

"Naw. I'll drive with you tonight. Unless you'd rather me take the bike," He answered.

"Driving is fine," She responded softly after a second. "I'll see you when you get home than." She didn't wait for a goodbye before she ended the conversation. Sighing to himself he pocketed the phone before staring at the bandage on his right hand. Herb had said he'd put a semi good cut in his palm. Shaking his head as he tried to get his focus back. He need to fix his head and quick before something serious came up with the Club.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The family dinner that night had gone good. Happy was pretty sure that Adara showed be given some kind of award with how calm and collected she had acted. But he noticed as she moved around the apartment he thought that maybe she was better. Blinking he wanted to ask her if she was okay but he didn't want her taking the question wrong. And with how she had acted the last week he was betting she just might.

Tracing her movements as she came into the living room he watched as she paused before shaking her head. He expected her to take the love seat like she had been doing. He was surprised when she sat done next to him on the couch. She even leaned into him. Blinking he looked down at her in surprise but placed her arm around her none the less.

"I called Gemma after you left this morning. To get her take on this turn," Adara spoke softly as she got comfortable. "I've never done something like this before Hap. I dated only one guy serious before _that_ night and I'd never," She trailed off softly. Blinking after a moment she felt him tense next to her.

Tensing he did the only thing he could think of. He squeezed her softly and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Gemma told me that if you hadn't run from what I told you then you truly were a keeper," Adara turned to give him a soft tiny smile as she paused. "I need to go at my pace and that might be a long road." Pausing again Adara seemed to try and read him. "I had never been with anyone before that night and when we go that far I want to make sure that I," Pausing she blushed as she ducked her head.

After a moment he listened to her exhale. "I want to make sure before I give you that, that I give you my heart first," Adara finished in a whisper. "I know that you'll never say it back to me. I don't need to hear it but I'd like to see it shine in your eyes once in a while." She tacked on.

Nodding Happy turned and dropped a soft kiss onto her lips. "I already said we go at your speed. I'll be fine with nothing but myself until then," he stated honestly. Of course he had never tried to go that long before with out sex. But for Adara he'd sure as hell do it.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Kafeh_ ~ Coffee, Hebrew.

_Fercockt_ ~ All fucked up, Yiddish.

_Zolst ligen in drerd!_ ~ literally, "You should lie in the earth!", Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	13. Bullet Proof Souls

Adara sighed as she slipped from the mustang while pulling her bag along with her. After exiting the car she turned and locked it. Looking around as she hiked her bag onto her left shoulder she began to make her way towards her first class. Her first class of college. Granted she mused, it was only community right now it was bound to be harder than any thing she'd had so far. Looking around as she made her way she wondered if she would make any friends her actually age here. Or if everyone would simply write her off as biker trash like they had in high school.

Blinking she shook her head as she slipped into the second building on the left. Dodging a group of rather large male's she slipped into her class room. Scanning quickly Adara easily grabbed a seat in the back row before she let herself begin to relax slightly. There were groups already form in the middle and towards the front she noted as she took out her lap top and started it. To her left there were two other girls who looked like they'd rather be somewhere else at the moment.

Blinking Adara felt she could relate to the blond and bubble gum pink haired girls. She'd have rather stayed in bed this morning wrapped in Happy's arms. Her man was so freaking lucky. He got to spend the day in lazing until noon when he actually had to go into to work at the garage. Adara looked up sharply when she felt eyes on her. She gave a tentative smile to the bubble gum haired girl who was smiling brightly at her.

After turning her eyes to the front she heard movement but didn't bother looking. Figuring it was just one of the groups Adara brought up solitaire to play while she waited on the class to actually start. Blinking when she heard tapping on her desk she turned to her left again. Sitting next to her was the pink haired girl with a bright smile.

"Hi," The girl seriously reminded Adara of Juice and Tori. She oozed bubbliness and joy. "I'm Blossom and this is Hestia. You're new here aren't you? You don't look like you're from around here. What's your name?" The bright blue eyed girl seemed to have a never ending supply of questions.

Blinking Adara smiled softly. This girl definitely reminder her of Tori and Juice. Adara would bet money that this girl hardly never smiled. "I'm Adara." She nodded to the others.

"Is that like Greek or something?" Blossom asked quickly. "It's really pretty. What's it mean?" The girl seemed to bounce in her seat while the other just stared straight a head with what looked like a good death glare. Or so Adara thought at least.

"It's Jewish actually," Adara answered some what stiffly. "It means noble in Hebrew." Flicking her eyes to the blond before turning back to the bright haired girl. "Does she not talk?" Adara asked with an arched brow.

Giggling softly Blossom shook her head no. "Naw Tia doesn't speak or actually do much the first week of school. She's still not adjusted to the early mornings yet," The bright girl answered with a wide smile. "Well your name is really pretty. Are you Jewish? I've never actually met someone of that faith. I'm non-denominational and Tia is Catholic but she's like on a twelve step program out. Oh you can call me Bloss or B by the way. It's what Tia and G call me anyway."

Blinking Adara nodded slowly. "Are you all ways this," Adara waved her hand. "Bright?" She asked somewhat bemused.

Nodding happily Bloss simply grinned. "Normally I'm a little more subdue but I got to have candy so I'm on kind of a sugar rush."

Blinking again Adara grinned. "I love those," She staged whispered causing the other girl to break out into soft giggles. Before they could continue talking their teacher finally arrived.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After class Adara walked with Blossom and Tia to their next class which was in the same building as her's. While walking Tia apologized and assured her that it was really only the first week of classes that she was like this. After that she usually got use to having to get up this early.

"That's alright. I can understand that. One of my uncles is the same way," Adara replied before smiling slightly. "That man hates having to get up for an early shift at the garage."

"Well you can tell inform him that I've started a petition to move all dealings to start only after eleven," Tia stated sarcastically. "If only it could happen," She sounded some what wistful as she spoke.

"Oh hush," Bloss admonishment. "You love mornings once you get over the summer sorrows."

Adara smiled softly at the two old friends. "How long have you two known one another?" Adara asked as she flicked her eyes between the pair.

Both broke out into identical smiles. "Since we were three. We've lived next to each other since then." They answered together. "We made it a trio in fourth grade though," Tia continued. "You'll meet G-man some time this week I'm sure."

Nodding Adara smiled. "Cool?" She asked with slight hesitation. "I'd say you could meet mine but their mostly all in California." Blossom looked between the pair as she sat on the bench.

"Cali?" Tia asked as her eyes widen slightly. "I have family down there. Where at?" She asked with curiosity written clearly on her face.

"Charming," Adara answered after a moment. "It's near Stockton and Lodi," she added on after a beat. "Heard of it?" She looked at the blond as she tilted her head to the right.

Blinking Tia looked slightly surprised at her answer. "I my cousin and grandpa live there."

Adara looked slightly shocked at the statement. "Really? Who is he? I may know him."

"Kip Epps. Heard of him?" Tia asked with an open look of curiosity still written all over her face.

"You mean Mr. Jacobs and string bean blondie?" Adara asked with a slight furrowed brow.

"Yeah that'd be them," Tia grinned brightly. "Course I just call the old man gramps."

Smiling brightly Adara nodded. "We weren't close friends but we shared a gym class together my last year. Sweet kid."

"Oh you must be the brunette hottie he was talkin' about then. Kept going on how 'bout this really pretty brunette who was like some sort of biker royalty," Tia stated with an odd look.

"I'm not royalty. You can assure your cousin that I'm just related to biker's is all," Adara let her tone take on a completely serious one. The blond looked slightly put off by her tone. Blossom looked between the two with a slightly dimmed smile.

"So we should exchange numbers. You don't seem like the self-centered girls we're use to and you actually comprehend sarcasm. It's like Christmas came early for us," Blossom spoke after a moment of awkward silence. Adara grinned down at the pink haired girl in thanks as did Tia.

"This is an accomplishment for me than," Adara stated as she pulled her phone out to hand to Tia. "I don't remember the last time I made friends this easy." Snorts went around their little triangle. It apparently was the same for them as well, Adara thought.

"Just put your numbers in there and I'll write mine down for you," She spoke as she pulled out a notebook and pen. After righting down her cell number she gave both girls a copy.

"Cool cool," Blossom grinned as she placed the number into her right front pocket. "We gotta motor but are you free after this class? We could all grab some lunch or something. Maybe introduce you to G-man," she suggested almost hopefully.

"Well I was just gonna had over and eat lunch with the guys from the garage but I could meet you girls instead," Adara smiled brightly. She was looking forward to being able to mingle with people her own age. "My class is only about an hour meet you guys here after class before we head off?" Both Tia and Blossom nodded before they broke off to head to class.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After her second class Adara waited at the bench when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered with out looking to see who it was.

"Hey. I sent the prospect over to walk the dogs," Blinking as she listened to the raspy voice on the other end.

Adara paused as a smile quickly lit up her face. "I was gonna call you. I met a couple girls and was gonna have lunch with them," Adara stated with a hint of hesitation to her voice. "Unless there were other plans made that I was unaware of?"

"Naw Pearl's got Tori bringing lunch in. You got one on you?" He asked as his voice took a completely serious tone.

"Yeah I got one. I'll be good Hap. Don't worry," She answered softly. Looking around she waved as she spotted two familiar head's walking towards her with a third dark sandy blond one. "You _meshuga_ man. We'll just be getting some _okhel_ in a public place." She kept her smile on as the trio came up to her.

"Just be careful," Happy commented. "No one wants to explain to Gemma that you got hurt on our watch. We all like our dick's were they are," He pointed out after a beat.

"I will. I Promise. And if I get hurt I'll take on momma bear myself and protect you," she teased softly. "I'll speak to you later though." Adara rolled her eyes as she heard him let out a sigh. "Oh," she spoke up before he could hang up. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked as she stood up. Hiking her bag with her unused hand as she did.

"Dinner's at Pearl's tonight. She want's one last dinner before Adric goes Nomad," Happy answered excitement laced into his voice. Adara could almost see the man's faint grin in her head.

"Okay then. There's a French Silk pie in the freezer. Can you call Zane and tell him to put it in the fridge? Tell him not to touch anything else," Adara spoke softly with a slight teasing tone to her voice. "I gotta go but I'll see you later."

"Later," Hap rasped before he ended the call. Adara rolled her eyes as she slipped her phone into her front pocket at the raspy man's tone.

Happy hated when she called the prospect by his first name. Smiling brightly she gave the group a small wave. "Hey girls," She spoke as she nodded to them before turning the male. "Hi I'm Adara," she stoke her hand out as she spoke.

"Hi," He nodded as he shook her hand. "I'm George "G-Man" Mann," he added with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you," Adara smiled as she looked down with a frown. "Sorry about this. Normally I'm not so popular with people," She spoke as she brought her phone out again. "Hello?" She answered it.

"Help me baby?" Adara blinked as she listened to the frustrated voice on the other end.

"Pearl whats wrong?" Adara asked as she listened to the older man sight softly. The other three looked at her with raised brows as they listened to her side of the conversation.

"Better question is what's not wrong," the older woman snapped angrily. Adara could almost see the red head's eyes narrowed and lips drawn tight together.

"Do you need me to come over?" Adara asked with a slight frown. "Cause I was 'bout to go get lunch with some people from class."

"Oh hun I'm sorry," Pearl sighed loudly over the phone. "I'll call Jo and vent to her. You have fun with your friends."

"Are you sure? Pearl if you really need me to come over I can," Adara insisted seriously.

"I'm sure baby. I just need my husband to pull his head outta his ass," The older woman stated. "You go eat. Dinner's at ours tonight."

"Happy already told me. You call me if you need anything though. Okay?" Adara responded. "But if you're sure you don't need anything I'll call you later."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight hun," Pearl replied before ending the call.

As Adara slipped her phone into her bag she was hit with questions. "Who's Happy?" From Tia. "Is everything okay?" From Blossom. While George looked like he wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut.

"Happy is my slightly older," Pausing Adara frown. "Well we live together that's about all we've figured out. Everything's good. Just my," Adara blinked as she paused. "Well basically like my aunt just needs to vent about her husband. But it's all good. She's callin' one of her friends to vent. So lunch?" Adara asked hoping to for go any more questions.

Adara was met with nods and various states of agreements. Tia and George lead the group towards the diner that was just down the street. Blossom linked her arms with Adara's and began asking her questions about Charming and how she liked Tacoma so far.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So tell me about these girls you met today," Pearl spoke almost as soon as Adara had arrived to start helping with dinner.

Shaking her head the young Jewish woman smiled at the red headed woman. "Well there's Blossom who goes by either B or Bloss, Hestia goes by Tia and George goes by G-Man or just G. And no George isn't female but don't worry he's completely devoted to Tia. Whom I found out have been together since they were like 13. It's kinda creepy who those two are but B assured me I'd get use to it," Adara rambled on. "Bloss is a brightly bubble gum pink haired girl who is a total new age hippy."

"Sounds like Tori," Jo commented as she lit up a cigarette. "And Tia? What's she like?"

"Oh Bloss is a total combination of Tori and Juice. It's kinda creepy," Adara grinned at the older women. "Tia's like a mix of you two." She added. "She's chill but I get the since if you screw with someone she loves she'll take a butcher knife to your balls. Or the rest of you if you don't have balls."

"I like the sound of her," Pearl grinned as she finished chopping up the onions to put in the frying pan. "And her man?"

"Not biker potential there. He's gonna be a five to nine kinda guy," Adara answered honestly with a shrug. "I see him bein' a real money maker."

"Well this life ain't for everyone," Giselle pointed out as she finished stirring the noddles. "Not everyone is cut out to ride or die," she continued softly. Everyone in the kitchen nodded in agreement. Their life style really wasn't meant for everyone. "When do we get to meet the girls?" Giselle asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm sure we could have a girls day at the apartment," Adara spoke after a moment of thought. "Next run Hap has so I don't have to put up with the sports channel," she rolled her eyes as she spoke softly.

"You don't like my company?" Herb asked as he came into get another beer. "And here I thought I was your favorite."

"Oh but of course," Adara's voice dripped with controlled sarcasm as she she spoke to the older man. "I just love cleaning up after you lot when Hap's away." Rolling her eyes as the man grinned at her.

"I'm telling," Herb told her childishly.

"And who are you telling you over melodramatic man?" Adara gave him a pointed look. "Your wife? I'm sure I can sway Giselle to my side easily as well as yourself."

"How you gonna do that tiny?" Herb asked before taking a swallow of the beer his wife had just handed him. "Thanks babe."

"No pie," Adara grinned as the older man choked on his beer.

"Heartless woman you are. Heartless and bloodthirsty I swear. And barbaric," Herb cried in protest. "That's what you are," Herb frowned at her as he placed his beer down. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving," Herb tossed his hands up in defeat before grabbing his beer to make his exit from the room. "Just let me have my pie woman." Laughter trailed after him as he exited the room full of women.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By the end of the week Adara had seriously begun to rethink her choice of college and Tacoma. Despite enjoying spending time with Blossom, Tia and George Adara really could go with out watching the latter pair making lovey dovey eyes at one another. It was really starting to grate on her nerves. Not that she didn't find the couple adorable but Adara was starting to think that everyone was rubbing their relationship in her face.

Sighing she walked into her bedroom. Stopping when she looked down at the bed she couldn't help her lips as they curved into a wide smile. Happy was laying on his back across the bed at an angle with her pillow clutched to his side. His lips were parted and soft snores were slipping out. Smiling wider Adara moved to place her bag softly on the chair to her desk before slipping her sneakers. Shedding her coat and placing her glasses on top of the desk before sliding out of her jeans as well. Crawling across the bed she tucked herself into his side and let out a content sigh. A nap would make her feel better was her last thought before she drifted off into a relaxing slumber.

Waking a few hours later to find Happy gone Adara frowned as she rubbed her eyes before stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall. After flushing and washing she exited to see were the bald man was. Sticking her head to look in the second bedroom were the weapons were kept along with the dogs. She noted that nothing was out of place and both Abyss and Cinn were sleeping on their beds.

Blinking she moved down the hall and into the living room. His cut was still hanging off the back of what had become his chair. Blinking she moved into the kitchen. Standing with a hand braced on the counter and his back to her, Adara could just barely make out his cell next to his head. Pausing she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Course," he nodded to whom ever he was speaking too. "Yeah." A pause. "Naw not like that yet." He let out a sigh. "I will if it changes." Snorting as he brought his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "Naw mom." Turning he rested his butt against were his hand had been but he didn't look up at her. "Naw but I'll try and come down soon."

Adara smiled softly as he ended the call with his mother. With out looking up he extended his hand for her. Sliding off the door way and over to him she hooked her hands around his waist as he rest his on her hips.

"I got a run comin' up in a week," He spoke low as he looked down at her. "Gonna stop by and see my mom while I'm gone."

Smiling Adara leaned up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before nodding. "Alright. Who's my sitter that week then?" she asked as she lowered herself to the ground again.

"Jo's gonna be outta town visiting her sister so gonna have Mickey camp out here till she gets back," Happy replied as he gave her an unreadable look. "That okay?"

Adara nodded. "It's good Hap." Leaning forward she gave the man another kiss. "I'm just glad it's him. At least he knows how to clean up after himself. Plus the man doesn't ask me if I'm okay every four freakin' seconds when your gone."

Snorting Happy nodded his understanding.

"But I'm thinking," Adara paused as she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "We have some time. Why don't we go do some _patschkieing_?" She asked as she slipped from his arms and started pulling him out of the kitchen. "You don't have to be at the Club House for another hour or two, right?" Adara grinned as Happy seemed to catch on to what she was saying. "I thought you'd like some attention," she laughed as he simply picked her up to carry her to their bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Despite her hectic schedule Adara rather liked the routine she had going in Tacoma. After being in school for about three months she had progress struggling to keep up with the school work, the club life and even finding a part time job at the diner down the street from the school. Of course coming home to Happy had made it easy. The man seemed to know exactly what she needed. Of course some nights neither were sure how'd they'd work.

"You mighta heard I run with a dangerous crowd," Adara sang as she looked over her notes. "We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud." She paused as she made a correction on her essay. "We might be laughin' a bit too loud." Pausing again she frown as she made another correction. "Ah," She sang softly. "But that never hurt no one."

Readjusting her glasses again she rolled her shoulders before going back to her paper. "So come on Virginia. Show me a sign, send up a signal, I'll throw you a line. The stained glass curtain you're hidin' behind. Never lets in the sun," She paused as her lips twisted into a triumphant grin.

"Yes!" She cried as she tossed her hands up. "I am done!" She jumped up and spun around only to let out a loud squeak. "Um," Her eyes grew hide at Happy standing in the door way with an arched brow. "Hey," She gave a tiny wave as her face heated up.

Tilting his head to the side he gave her a curious look. "What were you singin'?" He asked as he moved further into the room.

"Only the good die young by Billy Joel," She answered as she turned around and began to clear off the bed. "He was one of the only singer's my parents didn't mind me listening too," she mumbled as she placed the papers and books back into her bag and moved it to the chair. Moving back to sit on the bed she watched as he slipped out of his cut and placed it on the rack that he had mounted to the wall on his side of the room.

Happy nodded as he eased himself out of his shirt. Turning his head when he heard Adara gasp. Blinking he looked down at his chest and winced. He had forgotten that there would have been a bruises from the fight. He had originally planned to change in the bathroom to spare her this. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he turned and continued to undress.

"Do you need anything?" She asked after a moment. "Like ice or the heating pad?" Standing she made her way to the door before she stopped to start fidgeting. "Or do you just want some space?" She played with the ends of her hair as she waited for an answer. Nights like this still made her uneasy. They hadn't found their groove yet and seeing him like that made her feel off kilter.

"Adara," He called after a second. "Breath," he rasped softly as he turned to give her a long look. "I'm fine," he assured her as he slipped out of his jeans. Turning to look at her in only his boxers he crossed the room to wrap his arms around her. "Just a scuffle with a dick head. Don't worry," he dropped a kiss to her lips before leaning back to look at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked after a pause. "Because I-" Happy cut her off by placing another kiss to her lips.

"Promise," Hap stated again as he straightened himself out. Moving he walked over to grab his dirty clothes to toss them into the hamper.

"Some times I still feel like I'm fighting for my place here," Adara admitted after a minute of silence. Happy turned to give her an odd look as he listened to her speak. "It's not that I don't know what I am to you but out there," she gave him a look he'd never seen on her face before. "In the Club I'm still just a girl that you got stuck baby sittin' for the Mother Charter."

"Is that what you think?" Happy asked after a moment. "Cause I don't give a fuck what they think 'bout you and me." Hap stated as he made his way over to her. "I see you as someone I wanna spend time with and you know I don't think highly of many females." He placed a kiss onto the left corner of her lips. "I see you as someone I wanna bury myself in for the rest of my life," Happy looked in her eyes as he spoke with a slight leer to his lips before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I see you as someone who's gonna get my Crow when you're ready for it." Looking back up into her eyes. "And that's something no one else has gotten."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Meshuga_ ~ Crazy, Hebrew.

_Okhel_ ~ Food, Hebrew.

_Patschkieing_ ~ Fooling around, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	14. Melody Of Hearts

Blinking Adara gave the man a slow smile. Leaning forward she place a light kiss on to his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Happy," she whispered softly into his ear. "Bedroom," she kissed along his jaw as he slid his arms down her legs. "Please." Squeezing he gripped them as he lifted her up as she pleaded with him. Easily she wrapped her legs around his waist while his hands rested on her ass playing with the edge of her tee shirt. Nodding he walked them back to their bedroom. Laying her down he gave her a long look.

"Are you sure?" He rasped against her lips. "No goin' back after this." Eyes locked together he waited for her answer. "That mean?" He tilted his head to the side as he studied her.

"I'm positive and yes," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. After a moment they pulled apart. "Be gentle," she requested just barely audible for him to hear. "Please."

"I won't hurt you," he promised as he lowered his head to kiss her again. Deepening it quickly he moved his hands to her hips and began to move her shirt up. Pulling away from her he sat up to remove her shirt. Swiping his eyes across her body he let himself grin like a kid in a candy store. "Beautiful," he rasped as he moved to kiss down her neck.

"Oh," Adara moaned softly as his left hand slid in between her legs and began to rub her mound. Eyes fluttering close as she ran her nails down Happy's head to his shoulders. A small hiss of approval was met as she added a little more pressure. If she hadn't already been smiling Adara was sure she would have at hearing the noise's Happy was making. Stopping when she couldn't go any further she ran her nails back up.

Pausing he easily got her to sit up so he could pull off her sports bar. Grinning as he noticed her nipples were hard. Flicking he felt his eyes dilate even more at the look of lust on her face. Going back he kissed to her pulse point before sucking on it. Satisfied by what he was sure would turn into a rather large hickey he continued to kiss down to her collar bone leaving other marks in his wake.

As he continued to kiss down to her breast Adara was pretty sure that his mouth should be illegal and should be law-ed that it never leave her body. Except of course when she wanted to kiss. Which she ever much did at the moment. Sliding her hands to his neck she tugged him back up and crashed their mouths together. It was a bit painful at first but that quickly faded in the haze of new sensations spreading through her body.

As he moved his hands to tangle in her hair she could feel _him_ hard against her thigh. He felt like he was staining against the cotton fabric of his boxers. Adara could feel a gasp slip from her lips to his. Without realizing it Adara bucked her hips up to meet his body. Pulling back she heard him chuckle at her.

"Patience baby," he mumbled as he as he sat up again. Looking her in the eye as he slide his hands down her sides to her blank cotton panties. He grinned at the obvious wet spot. Easily sliding them down and off he tossed them over his shoulder. Leaning back over he ground against her making her cry out before he easily flipped their positions. Looking up at her he watched as she dragged her nails down his chest before following with her mouth.

Stopping she sucked momentarily on both his nipples. Easily biting softly she began to kiss her way down his stomach. Giving him a large hickey on his left hip at the end of the small exploration. Kissing her way back up she also gave him a large purple one on the right side of his neck before sitting up and gazing down at him with lust filled eyes. Biting her lips as she stared down at him she moved her hands to the edges of his boxers. Waiting until he nodded once she slowly pulled them off.

Looking down she couldn't help but want to gape. From what Gemma had told her most guys averaged from about seven to nine inches while width really varied from one another. But what she was looking at looked bigger than what the average apparently was. Flicking her eyes up to meet his she slowly licked her lips before grinding against him. Well she apparently was doing something right by the raspy moans coming from the tanned man beneath her. Leaning down she easily locked lips with him as he rolled them again. She let out gasps of pleasure as he grinded against her before snaking his hand down.

Adara felt her eyes roll back into her head almost as two of his fingers eased their way into her. Arching her back as he pumped them in and out slowly before adding a third one. Closing her eyes she let the new sensations roll over her like waves before letting out a whine as he stopped his movements. Snapping her eyes open she looked at him like she wanted to cry out in protest.

"You look at me," Happy demanded. "You watch me do this to you," he added as he began pump his fingers again. "I want you only thinking of me right now," he growled out lowly as he began to add a little more speed before stopping. Moving his hand to wrap itself around her right hip, holding it there. Looking at her seriously again. "Are you sure about this?" He asked again seriously.

"_Rah Me'od_ Hap. Please. _Bevakasha_," she begged softly for him to enter her. For him to erase the memories, replacing theirs with his. "I need you," she added as she tried to move her hips up to meet his. "_Bevakasha_."

"Alright," He rasped softly as moved guided himself to enter her for the very first time. Pausing before he pushed himself in he locked eyes with her. "Eyes stay open," he demanded as he began to easy himself in.

Sucking in a sharp breath she stilled herself but still kept her eyes locked with his. After he had eased himself all the way in he waited for her to get use to this feeling. After a few moments she nodded for him to go on.

Hap easily kept a slow pace in the beginning. He knew that neither of them would last long. True while he had gotten blow jobs on runs he hadn't slept with anyone in months and God did Adara feel so fucking good. She was tight and he had felt some scar tissue but as far as he was concerned his small lover, now, was perfect. And she was just his.

Gradually she urged him to speed up. Adara had tried, she honestly had but as she felt the pressure in her stomach build she felt her eyes roll into her head as she screamed out Happy's name. She was vaguely aware of him following behind not long after.

Sagging on top of her he stayed there for a moment before rolling to the side. Hap watched her for a long while as she came back to herself. Breathing heavily Happy was, no pun intended, happy with himself that he could make her fell like that. He was pretty sure she had like it.

Breathing heavily she turned to give Hap a lazy slow smile as she rolled on top of him. "I think its nap time," she whispered against his shoulder. "Then round two?" She asked as she kissed the patch of skin she had been talking against.

Laughing he slipped his arms around her. "What ever you want babe," he answered as he ran his fingers up and down her back. He was happy, no pun intended again, that she wasn't tensing like she usually did when he touched her back. It looked like this between them would be good. Yawning he shifted to get a little more comfortable. Nap sounded good.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blinking Adara turned to look at the clock. Well their nap had turned into a full night's sleep. Blinking she felt her lips curve upwards as a smile spread across her face. Turning expecting to see Happy and felt her face drop. Sitting up Adara reached for her glass that had been placed on the night stand before slipping them on. Looking around she grabbed one of Hap's shirts and slipped it on. After relieving herself she looked around the apartment. He wasn't in the back half so she made her way to the front.

Rolling her eyes as she noticed that Cinn and Abyss had taken over both the couch and love seat. Smiling at the sight she noted that the table was empty too. Blinking she easily made her way into the doorway of the kitchen and felt her spirits climb back up. There was Happy pulling things onto a tray. She could easily see breakfast foods from McDonald's there. Giggling she made her way fully into the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing a kiss to his bare shoulder blade Adara grinned.

"Your not supposed to be up," He rasped out as he turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder. "Back to bed," he ordered teasingly as he turned in her arms to wrap his around her as well.

"I can't," she stated with a small pout. "I have work and you have the Club." She pointed out. Even though she'd much rather spend the day in bed with him she know he couldn't shuck his responsibilities to the Club. Not to mention the extra cash from the diner helped with his mother's bills.

Shaking his head he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Pulling back he let a grin flash across his face. "I called you out. Sides Bloss needed the extra shift," He tossed out as he stood up straight.

"She answer?" Adara asked as her brows shot up a little. "And I bet she told you to tell me to give her all the juicy details on Monday?" Adara rolled her eyes at the bubble gum girl.

"She lives vicariously through you and Tia now," Happy snorted as he turned back around. "Should bring her by the Club House one weekend if she needs it that bad."

Blinking Adara chuckled. "Well I do think she and the prospect would be cute together," she pointed out as she kissed his shoulder again. "I guess I'll see you back in bed than baby," she giggled as he turned to swat at her butt softly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Smiling Adara grinned as she looked over at Happy. They had spent the entire weekend in their bedroom. No calls from the Club. It had just been them. And lots and lots of mind blowing sex. Adara let her grin widen a little as she slipped from the bed. Padding naked through the apartment she slipped into the kitchen. Sadly it was Monday which meant Hap had work and she had school. They couldn't call out of these things no matter how much she wished they could. Blinking as she looked at the answering machine and frowned. Walking over she hit the button to listen as she began to make coffee.

"Adara Leeba Munson!" Eyes widening slightly at Gemma's tone. Even over the phone and states away the woman was scary. "You had better call me and soon! Shit's gone down here. Call the prepaid and fuckin' do it quick or so help me God I'll drag your ass back here!" Gemma snapped before the message cut off. Listening as the voice said the call had been at six that morning. Frowning she listened to Blade tell them both to get there asses to the Club house now. That one had been less than ten minutes ago. Adara blinked, that was what probably woke her up then.

Frowning she stopped what she was doing and went to get Hap's prepaid from the bedroom only to find her lover awake and talking to someone on it. Frowning at his tone she quickly made her way over to her dresser and began pulling out a plain set of panties and bra before pulling them on. Slipping on a plain gray thermal and dark wash blue jeans before gather everything she might need for the day.

"You might not be goin' to school," Happy called as he pulled his cut on above his black thermal. "Bring the dogs too." He added as he made his way into the second bedroom. Following she watched him grab his travel duffel and frowned. What ever was going on it was major and it was freaking her out.

"I'll meet you there. Lock up?" Adara asked as she grabbed both her emergence bag, her school bag and the dog bag that held food and such for them when things like this happened.

Nodding he dropped a kiss to her head as he moved by. "I will. Don't forget one of your guns," He tossed over his shoulder as he made his way back into their bedroom.

"I got my Glock in the glove box and my Kimber in my purse," Adara assured as she grabbed the mentioned bag. "Girls," She called as she poked her head into the living room. "Lets go," She called quickly as she turned to give the man one last kiss before she grabbed the leashes from his empty hand. "I'll see you there."

Nodding as he moved back into their room. She sighed softly and hooked both dogs to their leashes and quickly made her exit from the apartment. Taking the stairs quickly she made her way out of the building in record time. Jogging quickly over to her car she easily opened the door got both dogs in before slipping behind the wheel herself. After starting the car she fished her prepaid out and hit number three on speed dial which was Gemma's number.

"_Shalom_?" Adara asked as soon as the other line had picked up. "What the fuck is going on _Ima_?" She asked as she back out of her space and began making her way out of the parking lot.

"Where the fuck were you?" Gemma snapped angrily. "Never mind. You at the Club House or sittin' some where?" The older woman asked quickly. Adara stopped at the stop sign and looked to see if anyone was coming before taking a right.

"Driving to the Club House. Blade called. Told his to get there twenty fuckin' minutes ago," Adara answered as she drove down the street. "What is goin' on? Cause seriously I've just had the best weekend of my life and I'm really not wanting to kill this buzz." Adara admitted as she paused at a stop sign.

"And what did you do?" Gemma asked with a sultry voice. "Someone finally let Hap on the Adara ride honey?" Gemma teased. Adara went straight instead of taking a turn as she rolled her eyes at the older woman's teasing taunt.

"Can I just say that as far as pretty much my first time," It had been decided between them that the attack didn't count. "Oh my fucking God! That man has a mouth of a God I swear," Adara supplied as she stopped to turn onto the street were the Club House was located. "But seriously. Is anyone dead?" Adara asked completely seriously.

"No but tell me when you park," Gemma demanded.

"Alright," Adara responded as she slowed to turn into the parking lot. "Give me three seconds and I'll be all ears." Easing her mustang into an empty space Adara quickly cut the engine before letting out a shaky breath. "Alright I'm parked and no longer driving. What happened?" Adara demanded as she leaned over to open the passenger door to let the dogs out.

"Opie got pinched," Gemma stated after a moment. "Kyle fuckin' left him to get picked up."

Adara blinked as the phone slip from her hand. Scrambling quickly to pick the phone up. "Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me this is some sort of really cruel joke that Tigger came up with," Adara demeaned as she opened her door. Climbing out she slammed her door shut before walking around to the other side of the car.

"Cause I'm like three seconds from passing out here and I really might snap and hunt that son of a bitch down and put my fucking boot through his skull!" Adara snarled as she yanked her purse out before slamming the passenger door as well. Whipping around she stormed up to the Club and noticed the looks she was receiving from the members that were scatter around.

"He ain't dead baby," Gemma slipped in. "They ain't decided what to do with him yet," Gemma added after a moment.

Stopping by a table out side Adara dropped her bag as she snorted. "I have an idea. Skin the fucker alive!" Adara snapped. "Where are my fuckin' cigarette's?" She asked as she searched her bag. Looking up as a cigarette was waved in front of her face. She turned and nodded her thanks to Kozik before grabbing the offered piece before slipping it between her lips. She nodded to him as he lit it for her.

"Thanks Blondie," she nodded before holding the phone in place by using her shoulder. Switching her cigarette to her other hand to slip her purse back up her arm. Grabbing a hold of the phone again she took a drag before exhaling. "How's Donna doin? And Jax?" she asked as she slipped into the warm building.

"Silent. Strong. Keepin' her shit together," Gemma answered. "Think Op's gonna try and push her away though," Gemma admitted. "Jax is," sighing softly. "Is being Jax. But you don't worry baby. We got this shit covered here."

Sighing Adara grabbed a seat next to Pearl and Tori where they were seated with Giselle and Jo. "Good. I," Adara paused as she took another drag.

"I know baby. You deal with shit here. You don't worry about Donna and the kids. We got that covered here. You hear me baby?" Gemma asked sharply.

"I got you _Ima_," Adara responded softly. "I'll give you a call later. Love you," Adara added.

"Love you too baby girl," Gemma replied before hanging up. Hitting the end button Adara slipped the cell into her bag before looking up and around the table. Giving them all a small smile as she did.

Adara sighed softly before taking another drag from her cigarette before looking at the women around the table. "Well it was a good weekend," Adara smiled sadly.

"It'll be good," Pearl stated with conviction. "This shit will get cleared up soon." Pearl nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara frowned as she listened to Happy explain what had happened in Charming. He had been there the whole week and Adara had been ready to pull her hair out and scream like a child. No one had been giving her much on what was happening with Opie or to Kyle. How Donna was holding up or how Piney was doing. If Jax was gonna be good with out his best friend by his side.

Nodding she let her lips lower into a pout. As far as she was concerned Kyle got off way to light. Being stripped of his patch, she understood was painful. But Opie the big lovable teddy bear was gonna miss so much because of that bastard and Donna. Adara let out a soft sigh. Donna wasn't gonna recover from this. She wasn't ever gonna be the same.

Blinking she looked down at Happy who stared up at her. His head had been resting in her lap as he had explained the out come of what had happened in his quick trip to the Mother Charter.

"Baby," Adara started after he had finished. "You think it'd be cool if I spent Christmas vacation down there?" Adara asked softly as she scraped her nails softly over his bald head.

Blinking he gave her an odd look. "Thought we already were," He responded with a hint of a smile. "Clay want's me as a filler down there over the holidays anyway. It's goin' to vote this week," Happy admitted after a moment.

Smiling brightly she leaned down to plant a chaste kiss onto his lips. "You realize this will be the first time that they see us," she pointed out. "Together." She tacked on after a beat.

"So?" Happy asked as he looked up at her.

"Bet you five that _dod_ and Jax freak," She grinned brightly down at him as he let out a raspy chuckle.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Rah Me'od_ ~ Very Bad, Hebrew.

_Bevakasha_ ~ Please, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ima_ ~ Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. And I apologize but this was my very first written sex scence. So if it sucks, well I'll just get better as they go but hey I learn form my mistakes.

.

.

.

This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	15. Returning Young

"_Shalom_?" Adara called as she and Happy slipped into the Club House in Charming. "Anyone here?" Looking around she noticed that the place was empty but the door to the Chapel was closed. Nodding she turned and gave Happy a kiss who had ducked his head down to her level. "I'm gonna go see if Gemma's in the office. Probably head over to Donna's with here." He nodded as he moved pass her to go into Chapel.

Slipping back out of the building with both dogs by her side she couldn't help but feel peace even with everything going on. Looking around she noticed Opie's bike sitting in the line up and she couldn't help but detour to run her fingers over the handle bars as she passed.

Slipping into the office she smiled at the sight of Gemma bent over cooing at the toddler sitting on her desk. "Well aren't you just Molly the home maker," Adara grinned as Gemma tossed her a glare over her shoulder. "Hey momma," Adara moved closer to kiss the older woman's cheek before looking down at the little girl.

"And if it isn't my favorite little girl in the whole wide world," Adara gushed as she wrapped the little girl in her arms. Hugging her tightly she felt Ellie's arms go around her neck and squeeze. "I've missed you midget," Adara whispered into the little girls hair.

"I've spent the last hour tryin' to get a reaction outta that little girl," Gemma huffed. "And you come in and you got her to do something in less than five fuckin' minutes," Gemma rolled her eyes before flicking them to Donna who slipped into the room with Kenny in her arms from the bathroom.

"Oh sweetie," Adara easily lifted the toddler off the desk and turned around to look at Donna and Kenny. "How you doin'?" Adara asked the older woman softly. Adara would have put the little girl down but Ellie had a death grip on her neck. Adara would wrapped Donna in her arms and let the woman break down later. The kids needed comfort now. Needed their mother strong for now.

"We'll survive," Donna stated as she looked down at Kenny before moving her gaze to Ellie. "We don't have a choice of doing much else." The look of love was dimmed some but it was still the same sparkle Adara had seen in Donna's eyes every day she had been in Charming before she had left to live in Tacoma.

Blinking Adara nodded. "If you need anything Donna and I mean anything call," Adara spoke seriously as she locked eyes with the other brunette. "I'll do what ever I can. Me and Hap both will." She promised and she meant it. It had been something they had discussed. They'd do whatever they could to help out the broken family.

"How 'bout we get these little ones home and in bed," Gemma suggested as Kenny let out a yawn. "Can talk there. I'll go let the guys know." And with that Gemma was out the door and moving across the lot with a mission. Nodding Adara followed Donna to her car. Slipping Ellie into the back next to her brother Adara came around and hugged Donna tightly. The other woman seemed to old on to the younger like her life depended on it. And in some ways, Adara thought, it actually just might.

"I meant it too. You're like my big sister and I'll do what ever I can to help," Adara swore. "And if you need to talk or bitch or yell or vent you call when ever." Donna nodded before slipping into her car. Adara watched as she drove off before slipping over to Gemma's SUV. Knowing the older woman would like a chance for a private chat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night as Adara slipped back into the Club House she rolled her eyes at the party going on. Only an MC would party after what had happened. Looking around Adara felt her lips tug up for second as she spotted Happy without a Crow Eater hanging off of him. Adara would have gone over but a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning she raised her brow at Clay who stood there with a large grin on his face.

"And you're stopping me why?" Adara asked softly with a playful twinkle in her eyes as her lips tugged up into a bright smile. She couldn't help the twinge from the ache in her heart. She hated that she'd have to leave again in a few days. This visit was both a blessing and a slap to the face, Adara thought. Blessing that she got to see her family but a slap that she was missing so much because she had moved away.

"Wanna hug from my second favorite girl," He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How you been baby? Ain't heard much from you lately." Leading her over to the table were Happy, Tig, Bobby and Juice sat.

"Good good. Grades flip from A's and B's. Community College was a good idea. Cause Regular college school work is gonna be harder and starting out in CC was kickin' my ass alone. I can only imagine how much harder this shit is gonna get next year," Adara admitted as her lips went down for a few seconds.

"Got a part time at a diner down the street from the school," Adara continued after a few seconds of silence. "Help around the Club House just like I did here. Having lots of sex with my man," She rolled her eyes let out a cry of protest. "Oh like you guys haven't done worse to me. I need therapy from the shit I've seen from you _all_!"

"I don't need to hear that shit," Clay slipped his arm from her before tossing them up. "God girl! Give me a fuckin' heart attack why don't you," Clay muttered darkly. "Keep that shit to yourself. God," he cried in protest as they stopped by the table. Before he began to mutter and walked away.

"Love you pops," Adara called after him with a soft laugh before turning back to the table.

Adara slid up to the table and began giving hugs to everyone. Pausing next to Happy she lean down and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "We got your regular room here?" She asked. "And is it clean?" she continued as she straightened up.

Nodding Happy fished his keys out to hand to her. "Yeah. Gemma cleaned it out for you," Hap rolled his eyes as he spoke. "I brought your bags in. All ready in the room. Dogs too." Happy leaned back to look at her. "Walk and everything," he answered her unasked question.

Grinning Adara dropped to give him another kiss, deeper this time. "That's cause my momma loves me and so do you," she teased as she straightened up again. Waving she slipped from the room and down the hall. She heard questions follow behind her departure. Smirking as she rounded the corner. She loved putting him in awkward conversations like the one that was about to go down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day found Adara helping Donna around the house will Gemma took the kids out with some of the Sons to the park. Adara's heart ached as she watched her older sister, it was the only way she knew how to describe Donna, crack. They were seated around the dinner table and Donna couldn't stop staring at Opie's place.

"He's been on me about taking the kids and leaving," Donna admitted as she turned to look at the younger brunette. "Opie wants me to divorce him and never look back. To take the kids and just run."

Blinking Adara gave the other a long hard look. "You think you should?" Adara asked softly.

"Would you?" Donna swung her head around and gave her a pointed look. "If Hap got locked up would you just leave him? If you had kids would you take them and run? Rip them away from their father like that?"

"No," Adara answered honestly. "Even if I could have kids. I'd stay," Adara tilted her head to the side. "That man is my heart and yeah I'd be fucked and bitchy for a while with out him. But this Club is my family and I know they'd help me get through it. I know you would. If it had been Hap locked up I know in my gut you and Op would be doin' just about anything to help me get through it.

"That man," Adara flicked her eyes to Opie's seat before looking back at Donna. "That man is your world Donna. I've heard the stories and I saw the looks. You two are meant for the other. What happened was fucked up and shouldn't have happened." Pausing Adara let out a soft breath. "But that man has your heart and will always have your heart. But this Club is your family and their gonna help you through this."

"This Club is what got my husband locked up," Donna snapped angrily. "How can you say their family? Because Op was apart of that shit he's doing five up in Chino. My kids are gonna grow up with no father! How am I suppose to explain to them when they get older that they have a daddy, he's just in prison!"

"Ask Op what happened that night," Adara snapped back. "You knew when you married into this life that there were risks like this Donna. You told me that when I talked to you about Happy. You told me the risks were worth it!" Adara continued on. "You said that despite how Club life was at times what you found in Opie made it all worth it!"

After a heavy silence Adara cleared her throat to continue. "If you leave like this," Adara waved her hand around as she spoke. "Leave him like this," she continued. "You're gonna be miserable for the rest of you life and you know it. No one's ever gonna be able to replace him for you. Op's always gonna be the one you think about first thing in the morning and that last thing at night."

"And how do you know that?" Donna asked as she leaned back in her seat to cross her arms across her chest. "How do you know I won't find someone. Someone who doesn't run the risk of prison with the shit he does for a living."

"Cause we both know that no matter how hard Op pushes you for a divorce you aren't gonna do it," Adara gave her a pointed look. "Not that you can't do it on your own because really? You're like super mom. Even before this shit you kept this place runnin' and did it all yourself. Sure Op paid bills but you kept this home running and everyone in it happy."

"So I should stay then?" Donna asked as she looked down at the table. "Ride this out and hope it gets better after he's out?"

"Oh please," Adara rolled her eyes. "We both knew you were never gonna leave D. You know it'll get better when he's back." Adara let her face soften. "You gotta think positive thoughts here Donna. Other wise your minds gonna drive you off the deep end."

"Instead why don't we discuss something more important," Adara began after a long lull. "Like bills and covering expenses. I know you'll refuse but just accept the damn money and don't make me pull the puppy eyed card out," Adara gave her a small knowing smile. "You know you'll lose girl."

Rolling her eyes Donna felt her lips twitch into a true smile for the first time in weeks. "Fine. But only if I need it. If I can cover shit myself I will."

"Hell if you don't need it then put it into a college fund or savings or something." Adara stood up as she spoke. "Now lets get this house good and clean. Got a few hours to kill for only you time. Might as well do something productive while we wait for the kids to come back."

"When did you get so wise and knowing?" Donna asked as standing up as well.

"I might be young but that don't mean I don't know shit," Adara pointed out. "Besides I know you all pretty well by now. You're all just a little to hard headed at times to see whats in your hearts and whats in front of you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Looking over at Happy who was laying down in bed only covered from the waist down. Adara let her lips tug down for a second before letting her face go carefully blank. This was a serious conversation that they need to have. Though, Adara muse's, she'd rather have gone her entire life without ever having to discuss this with her lover. But from her talk with Donna earlier had her brain going over bored with thoughts.

"_Ahava_," Adara called softly as she looked down at the man laid out next to her. Happy simply turned to look up at her with a questioning look as he waited for her to go on.

"If you were to go to prison," Adara started. "Would you try to push me away?" She asked softly.

Blinking Happy sat up to look at her for a long moment. "No," he rasped out. "No I wouldn't." He answered honestly.

"Even if we had a child? You wouldn't try and get me to leave?" She asked as she turned her head to look out the window. After a moment of silence she turned back to him.

"I'm a selfish bastard Adara," He rasped softly as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "I'd go nuts not knowin' where you were. How you were. If you were gettin' by," He answered. "I'd go nuts thinkin' 'bout someone touchin' you like I do."

Smiling softly she leaned over and kissed his lips. Pulling back she swung herself over to straddle her lover's lap. "Good," she grinned as she dove into kiss him deeply. "Cause I'd have smacked you if you had said yes."

Slipping his hands to grip her hips he pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "If I did get caught," he started. "Would you leave me? Would you be able to stay?" He asked as he looked at her.

Blinking Adara gave him a long hard look before leaning forward to place a soft kiss against his lips. "You're my heart Hap," She began as she placed kisses along his jaw line. "I'd be lost without you." She whispered into his ear before nibbling softly on the lob. Pulling back she switched to the other side. "I know I'd never be able to trust a man like I trust you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The day before Adara was to head back with Vega who had arrived the day before, found her straddling Happy in the Club House. Lips locked and her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders while his rested on her thighs. Of course they both knew someone was bound to walk in and start yelling, they truly didn't care. Happy would be here for another week and Adara wanted to get every chance to remind her lover what he would be missing.

Happy grinned inwardly. Of course they also had made a bet on who would be the first to walk in on them and how badly they'd freak. If he won then she had tell Pearl or another Old Lady about her past so she'd have someone in Tacoma she could talk to about her nightmares. The last time she had tried to talk to him, he'd fucked up and had just made it worse. If she won then he had admit in front of at least three Charming Sons that he loved her. Of course it wasn't that he didn't, he did. The love he had for her was real love, not the pussy shit he had thought was real the last time he had had an a woman. It was the fact she knew that he had trouble saying it was the problem.

If it was Gemma, they both were pretty sure she'd just throw something at them and tell them to take it to another room. Of course not the office, only Gemma and Clay were loud to have sex in there. Adara had bet that if it was Tig then he'd pull his gun out and shot something. Happy had snorted and bet that if it was Tig he'd just throw a sheet over them and pretend he was just watching live porn.

They were both torn on what Jax would do. Neither could exactly say since Jax had changed since Op's lock up. The blond was still adjusting to the lose of his best friend and brother. Of course the fact that Jax was also focused heavily on some Crow Eater crank whore, that's how Gemma had described her, they weren't entirely sure if he'd even really notice.

Both were confident that if it was either Bobby or Clay then they'd throw something at Happy. Then they'd go out and by her a chastity belt to wear. Adara of course went as far as to say they'd also forbid her form going back to Tacoma and toss the key into a pit of lava. Happy had snorted at that. He had bet that they'd just give him the cold shoulder for a few days before Juice did something that made them forget about walking in on them.

Of course neither could bet on Juice. They both knew he'd faint. Piney would simply snort and tell them about the same as Gemma. So he too was out. Hap of course was hoping it was Gemma. He had been the first to call that one. While Adara was hoping for Juice, since that had been her first one to call as well.

Blinking Adara could hear loud male voice's coming towards the building. Grinning inwardly. They were about to see what happened. They listened as they continued to kiss as several people made their way into the room.

"Oh fuck!" Tig and Bobby cried together loudly. "I need acid to pour in my eyes," Bobby went on.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" From Piney, Clay and Chibs.

"My eyes!" Jax yelled as he slapped his hand over his face.

Of course what had pulled them apart was the loud thud. Grinning brightly Adara turned to give Happy a cheeky grin. "I win," she cried happily.

"Bullshit," Happy growled softly at her.

"So do. He fainted. You called Gemma. I called Juice. I won there. I said he'd faint. He fainted. I win," She smirked down at him knowingly. "Pay up _Ahava_," she leaned to look him in the eyes. "Unless your chicken?" She questioned with a cheeky grin.

"The hell I am," Happy snarled while he removed his hands from her thighs to cross his arms over his chest. "Fuckin' hate you," He muttered darkly. Leaning back she gave him a soft look.

"That's good enough for me," Adara spoke softly as she leaned to give him one last kiss on his lips before she slid off of him. "But you're doin' at Pearl's next family dinner." She promptly turned and gave the Sons a cheeky grin.

"Love you too babe," Happy called after her. Stopping she spun on her heel and gave him a mega watt smile.

"Love you too _Ahava_," she tossed over her shoulder as she slipped from the building.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

This one was a little difficult for me but I hope you guys liked it. Sorry its short also. Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	16. Shy Whispers

Adara sighed as she pulled up in front of the apartment building. It had been nearly a week since she had arrived back from Charming and nearly a week since her lover had stayed. Slipping out of her mustang she locked up before jogging carefully to the doors of the building. Only thing she truly hated about Washington was the cold. It sucked ass as far as she was concerned. Of course that hadn't stopped her from going out and playing in the snow the first time it had fallen. Tori and Giselle had found it adorable that she'd never seen snow before.

Opening the door and slipping in Adara turned right to use the stairs. The longer she took meant the less time she had to spend with Kozik and Zane who had been her baby sitters for the week. She wants to whine because she's more than sure they she'll have to clean the apartment. Again. That'd be the third time this week. She just hopes that one of the idiots remembered to walk the dogs. Climbing the steps Adara hopes that Happy will be home soon.

Walking down the hall and stopping in front of her door Adara fishes her keys out and unlocks the door. Slipping in she closes it and relocked it quickly. Dropping her keys and bag on the small table near the door she easily slips out of her winter coat and hangs it on the rack next to it. Grabbing her keys and bag again she moves to walk into the living room but freezes in the door way. Her living room is taken over by several Sons. None of them Happy or anyone from Charming. Blinking Adara can feel cold fear settle in her stomach as images flash through her mind of what could have happened.

"What happened?" Adara asks catching everyone's attention. Eyes fly to her and she can feel her legs want to give out from the looks. "Is," she cuts herself off not wanting to voice the question that makes her want to pass out.

"Oh," Berry catches on and begins to shake his head repeatedly. "He's fine darlin'. Still alive and all that goodness," Berry assures her. His voice is dripping with honesty and Adara lets out a breath of relief.

Looking around she raise a brow as she cross her arms. "Then why in the hell is my living room being used as fucking Chapel then?" She asks as she takes a step further into the room but glares as she spots Adric petting Cinnamon. "And what in the hell is he doing here?" She snaps as she whirls around to look at Kozik and Blade. "You know Hap's gonna flip his shit if he finds out that asshole's in his home." She snaps her fingers and Cinn slowly makes her way over to where Adara is standing.

"Hey," Blade calls sharply. Tone booking room for no back talk. "Pack a bag," he ordered.

Blinking Adara nodded before tossing her keys to Kozik. "Can you go put the girls in the car then?" She asked as she moves further into the room. The blond nods before whistling sharply. As he leaves he grabs their leashes from the table be the door.

Adara slips down the hallway and into the spare room. Grabbing the bright blue duffel and the small black one next to it. Turning she slipped into her bedroom and grabbed her school bag along with her laptop and chargers. Slipping them into the black bag as she grabbed them. Scanning the room she nodded before moving back out and into the living room. Dropping the bags she turned and headed back into the spare bedroom. Grabbing both bright red bags that held the dogs things she turned and made her way back to the main room.

Placing them down next to her bags she moved to go grab her winter coat again. Slipping it on she made her way into the kitchen but was stopped by Blade's voice. "Pearl and Jo came over and cleaned it out already," he called. Nodding she turned and grabbed the black bag and her purse. Berry grabbed the red bag's while Zane grabbed the last. She followed the men out and down to her car. Sliding in she wondered what had happened and why no one gave her heads up about an obvious lock down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara had been given Happy's room when she had arrived. Two days, Adara thought acidly, she had been there and she wanted to go home. Or someone to just explain what was going down. Blinking she sighed as she stared out the window. She had school in the morning and she had just found out that she got to be escorted by Kozik. Rolling her eyes she let out a soft sigh. Blinking as she heard the sharp ring form her prepaid. Shooting up and scrambling over the bed to the night stand Adara hit the send button quickly.

"_Shalom_?" She answered without looking.

"Hey," Adara let out a relieved sigh at the sound of her lover's voice. "How you doin?" He asked after a second.

"I'd be better _Ahava_ if I wasn't locked up in the Club House," Adara answered softly. "What is going on Hap?" She asked as she laid down on the bed. "No one's tellin' me shit here."

"Mayans babe," Hap answered gruffly. "Few member's house's got bombed in Arizona," he explained. "Whole Clubs taking precautions until we get this shit figured out."

"That why you're still in Charming?" She asked after a few moments. "And why I got practically all of Tacoma as an escort to the fucking Club House the other day?" She added on.

"Ain't takin' chances with you girl," Hap snorted. "And that was Clay's request not mine," Hap pointed out. "But I'm sure as hell glad they did." Pausing she listened to the man sigh over the line. "Until we get a green light I'll be here. President don't want anyone traveling with this shit hanging over our heads."

"Which translates into he doesn't want you getting hurt because then they'd have to deal with me going butcher happy on them?" Adara teased softly.

"Or Gemma," Happy laughed softly. "How you really doin' babe?" He asked again.

"I'll be better when your home," Adara answered softly after a moment. "Ya know," she started after a moment. Lips curving into a seductive smile as she spoke. "I don't think we've tried having phone sex yet _Ahava_." Happy simply laughed before agreeing with her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pulling her hair out of the tight bun she let out a soft sigh. Looking around at the few stragglers Adara sighed as her eyes flicked down to the clock she kept under the counter. Feeling a frown pull out at her lips as she read the time. One of the boys was supposed to have been here almost half an hour ago, she thought. They knew better than to just leave her hanging. Slipping her cell phone from her left pocket she hit number three on her speed dial. Listening to the ring she began to wipe the section of the counter in front of her.

"Do you fucking realize what time it is? It's two in the damn morning," Adara let a smile twist at her lips as she listened to the older woman grumble at her from over the phone. "What?" The older woman over the line snapped out quickly.

"_Shalom_ Pearl," her soft voice caused the older woman to let out a soft breath. "I wouldn't have called but no one's here to get me and my cars still in the shop waiting for someone to fix the brakes."

"What the hell do you you mean? Vega ain't outside waiting on you? And I told Kozik to have that shit handled before he left to day." She listen to the older woman moving around her bedroom.

"No. I checked before I called," pausing she let a frown pull at her lips again. "_Mitzta'er_ Pearl. I should have tried calling one of them first." Moving to finish off the rest of the counter she scanned the dinner again. Noting that her boss had kicked the last four customer's out as she listened to Pearl.

"It's all right hun. I'll be there in about twenty. Then we're going over there." Hearing the irritation creep into Pearl's voice Dare giggled softly. "I'll be there soon."

"_Shalom_ then Pearl. And I know, don't go outside." She closed her phone after hearing the click from the other end. Looking around she spotted her boss Rodney. Making her way around the counter to start wiping down tables.

"You're ride on the way doll?" Turning to smile up brightly at the older man she nodded in response. "Good. Someone gonna be dishin' out some hell?" He asked as he finished off the left section of the tables while she took the right. He had met Happy only once and that had been more than enough to realize the man would shred anyone who hurt his tiny Jewish woman.

"_Ken_. Pearl's on her way and then she's probably gonna wanna go bitch someone out," Adara answered grinning widely towards the older man. Before going back to finish cleaning up and shutting down for the night. Almost as soon as they finish they heard a horn honking. "I'll see you tomorrow Rodney," Grabbing her jacket and bag before waving to the older man.

"Night doll. Say hi to Pearl for me," Waving back as he spoke. "Be safe," he called before she opened the door.

"Will do," opening the door as she spoke. Making a dash to the waiting SUV. She quickly climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as she closed the door she felt

Pearl back out and head towards the exit.

"Good shift hun?" Pearl asked as soon as she was in the vehicle.

"Yes. Just regulars. Rodney says hello. Mr. Anderson tried to get me to run away with him again. I told him if he were about 40 years younger and I didn't have Hap I'd give it serious thought. Mr. Kendal and he are going to start hunting for the fountain of youth now," running her hand through her dark curls. "I think they've stirred something through the seniors." Adara giggled loudly at Pearl's snort.

"Those men and their youthful wishes. Some things will just never change." Pearl grinned before turning her eyes back to the road. "Grab me a cigarette hun." Nodding Adara grabbed the other woman's bag and searched for her pack and lighter. "Ah ha." She grinned as she finally located both items. Pulling one from the pack she handed it to the other woman along with her lighter. Putting the pack back in the bag before placing it back on the middle consul.

"Did you get a hold of them?" Adara asked as she grabbed her hair to start braiding.

"Apparently it was not only a really good party but also celebrating the fact that we can all go back to our normal routine's," Pearl stated with a roll of her eyes. "They forgot to send someone else in their excitement. By the time they had I called and they were too drunk to ride." Her voice dripped with annoyance. Taking a drag from her cigarette she let a smile curl at her lips for a second before it was gone.

Snorting as she rolled her eyes. "Those guys really are over grown children."

"That they are hun. That they are," Pearl grinned as she took a drag from her cigarette.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed happily as she rolled over in her own bed. Snuggling further into the warmth of the blankets she snapped her eyes open when she realized that their was an arm wrapped around her waist. Turning her head she felt her eyes sparkle with happiness as looking into the relaxed face of her lover. Turning her body she burrowed into his side before letting out another sigh of happiness before closing her eyes again.

Waking only a few short hours again Adara smiled as she felt well toned arms tighten around her waist. Mentally rolling her eyes at her lovers possessive nature Adara began to wiggle her way free. Muttering softly that she needed to go to the bathroom he loosened his grip and she finally broke free. Grabbing her glasses as she slid from the bed and out of the room. After using the bathroom and doing her routine hurriedly Adara made her way to the kitchen instead of back to the bedroom.

Ducking in the fridge she pulled out eggs, bacon, cheese, onions, and the rest of the chopped up green pepper she had used the night before. Setting the items on the counter she turned to grab the frying pan from the cabinet that was left of the stove. Placing it on top of the stove she turned back to grab the butter out of the fridge. Turning and grabbing a spoon out of the drawer along with a spatula.

Scooping butter out with the spoon she dropped it onto the warming pan. Turning around she dropped the utensil into the sink before grabbing a bowl and whisk to mix the eggs up. After cracking a few eggs and whisking them together she dropped some onion and green pepper in she began mix it up together. Adding salt and black pepper she stirred for a few seconds before she began to pour the mixture into the hot frying pan.

Nodding she dropped the bowl and whisk into the sink as well before grabbing another frying pan to start cooking the bacon. Placing the pan next to the one already on the stove she turned on the heat to begin warming it up. Moving she opened the package of bacon before placing it back on the counter. Turning Adara began to start making coffee.

After that task was finished she went back to the fridge and opened it. Pulling out ham she walked over and pulled a few slices out and began to shred it. Dropping the pieces into the egg mixture before also adding cheddar cheese as well. After wiping her hands she grabbed the spatula and flipped one side over to create an omelet. Waiting a second she brought the pan up and flipped it so the omelet flipped to the other side.

Going back to the other side she began adding strips of bacon to the empty sizzling pan on the right side of the stove. Humming to herself Adara grinned before realizing that while she had Hap's omelet done she had forgotten to make herself one as well. Snorting she shook her head as she flipped the back after a few moments and opened up the cabinet looking to see what cereal they had.

Grinning when she spotted Lucky Charms she bounced on her feet as she brought the box down. Placing it down she opened another cabinet and grabbed a plate. Closing it she made her way over to the pan with omelet and slid it carefully onto the plate. Turning the burner off and grabbing the plate again she began to make her way to the table. Grabbing the cereal on her way she began to hum a little louder to herself. Placing both plate and ceral down she turned and bounced back into the kitchen.

Checking the back she grabbed another plate and paper towels. Placing the plate down next to the stove Adara covered it with a few paper towels to absorb some of the grease. She grabbed the spatula she had been using to cook the bacon and began to load the cooked bacon unto the covered plate. Nodding she placed the utensil down before adding more bacon to frying pan.

Turning she started nodding her head to the song in her head. "So I will tell you this," Adara began to sing. "Our love is in a fix. Just what more can I do. when I'm hopelessly in love with you?" Grinning as she fluttered around the kitchen finishing up breakfast. "You never call me up, when I'm alone at night. What can this poor boy do, when he's hopelessly in love with you?" She went on as she turned off the burner and switched the cooked bacon to the plate. Moving it to the table before going back in to make both herself and Happy a cup of coffee.

Placing the cups onto the table she went back in one last time to grab herself a spoon, Hap a fork, a bowl and the milk. Placing the items on the table she looked it over and nodded to herself. Spinning she made her way down the hall and into their bedroom. Smiling as she came upon the sight over her older lover still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help the smirk that her lips curved into as she made her way into the room. Nudging his leg until he sat up.

Smiling brightly she leaned down and place a quick kiss to his lips. "Come. Breakfast is ready," and with that she spun on her heel and was out of the room.

"It's to fuckin' early," he yelled as he looked at the clock.

"It's nine Hap. You have work in an hour. You need to get up anyway," She yelled back cheerfully. "I have bacon and coffee ready for you babe." She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as she heard him climbing out of bed while grumbling loudly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So how's the mysterious lover of yours?" Tia asked as she and Blossom say across from Adara and Giselle at the kitchen table later that day. Jo, Pearl and Tori still hadn't arrived yet. They were having a girls day at Giselle's house. Adara had been thinking about how nice it was to have Hap back in Tacoma after almost two weeks without him.

"Same as always," Adara answered with a shrug. "I think the better question is whats with you and Zane Bloss?" Adara asked with playful smile and raised brow. "You've become a fixture at the Club House."

Blushing the purple haired girl shrugged as she ducked her head. "We're good," Bloss mumbled out bashfully.

"So good in fact that he got her to speak to God the other night," Tia teased.

"Like G doesn't do the same to you," Bloss teased back with an eye roll before turning back to Adara. "We're good. He's helping me understand all this shit," she answered. "And he's helping relieve a lot of my stress," she gave the other women a cheeky grin.

Snorting Adara shook her head before turning to Giselle. "And how's your man?" She asked softly.

"Good. He's down visiting his sister right now," Giselle answered with a pointed look. Adara nodded her under standing. They had developed a code when they were around Tia and Bloss. Neither of the girls really understood this type of life and Adara was desperately trying to shield them from all that she could. Visiting sister meant he was on a run.

"Yeah. Hap's been talking about going down to see his mom here soon," Adara commented with a twinge of sadness. "But he's still not sure."

Giselle nodded in understanding before standing from the table. There was a sharp knock at the door. "I'll get that," she stated as she made her way from the room.

"So when do we get to meet this mystery man of yours?" Bloss asked after a moment. Her eyes sparkling with curiosity and her lips tugged down wards for a few seconds before they went up.

Adara blinked. That had been a rather familiar question as of late. Neither of her friends had met her stoic lover and they kept on her about it. "Um," Adara paused. "I suppose you could come over for dinner tomorrow night," Adara shrugged.

"Wonderful," Tia beamed. "Should we bring anything?" She asked brightly after a beat.

"Dessert?" Adara asked as she flicked her eyes between the two. "And your dates?"

Bloss nodded. "I'll call Zane later to see if he can come," she commented.

"I'm going by the garage after this to get something from Happy. I can tell him if you want," Adara offered. Of course she was going to demand her lover see to it that the younger male be there.

"I'll call George after this and make sure he comes," Tia nodded as she spoke.

"Cool cool," Blossom grinned widely. "So I'm thinking of another cooler," she mentioned as she twirled a purple strand between her fingers. "What do you guys think about blue this time?" She asked after a small pause.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ken_ ~ Yes, Hebrew.

_Mitzta'er_ ~ I'm sorry, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	17. Dinner Affairs

Sitting back Adara looked around the table. Everything was set and in its place. The roast was still warming in the oven and the mashed potato's were cooling on the counter. Turning she gave Happy a wide smile as spotted the silent man leaning against the doorway. She had gotten use to the man moving around the apartment without making a sound.

"Hey _Ahava_," Adara spoke softly as she walked up to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up to give the man a slow long sensual kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away from one another. Looking up at him through her lashes she gave him a grateful look. "Thank you for doing this," she whispered against his lips. Happy moved his hands from her hips as he wrapped his arms around her loosely while he waited for her to go on.

"And for Charming," she added before giving him chaste kiss. Lowering herself to the ground after she did. "I know how hard it was for you," She began as she leaned to place a kiss on his bare chest. "And I know you probably caught some hell from Tig for it," another kiss. "But it means a lot to just hear you say it." Another kiss. "Now you don't have to say it again unless you chose to." Another kiss.

Leaning back she gave him an unreadable look. "I talked with Giselle. She's gonna come over this week." Pausing Adara tried to gauge his reaction before going on. "I'm gonna tell her," she stated softly before leaning forward to place another kiss to his chest.

Blinking he looked down at her for a moment before nodding. "Good," he muttered before bringing her back up for another long kiss. As they pulled back he noticed she had a bright grin on her face. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing babe," Adara flashed him another bright grin. "Now go get clothes on," Adara stepped away from him. "I don't want anyone else to see your God like body _Ahava_," she grinned as she slide passed him and into the kitchen. "You want a beer?" She called as she listened to him move down the hall and into their bedroom. She smiled softly at the fact he was making noise for her so she could actually hear him. "Of course you do," she rolled her eyes at her own silliness. "They'll be here soon," She called as she went to place his beer in front of his seat.

After doing one last check of the table Adara went into the bathroom to make sure she was presentable. She had on a simple black dress that had a v neck line. It covered her back while still made her boobs pop. Happy rather like it on her. Rolling her eyes she fixed her hair and corrected her glasses before going to slip on her black flats. Walking back out in time to hear a knock at the door.

Opening it up she grinned brightly at Tia, George, Blossom and Zane. Stepping back she waved them in. "Zane get their coats?" Adara called as she slid past everyone. She listened to the blond man sigh but do as she asked. Walking to the beginning of the hall she paused. "Babe," Adara called loudly. "Their here. Finish getting decent." She tossed the rest over her shoulder as she turned to look at the group.

"We brought pie," Tia commented as she lifted it for Adara to see. "I hope you and he like apple," Tia rolled her eyes as Blossom broke out into giggles. "Zane wasn't helpful in picking anything out."

Snorting Adara took it before slipping into the kitchen with Blossom and Tia right behind her. "Hap's not very forth coming about things like this," Adara admitted. "So not really Zane's fault. I should have mention somethings yesterday. My bad," Adara gave them a sheepish look.

"Your bad what?" Turning Adara noted the looks of surprise on her friends face's. Happy was dressed in a simple black button down, that was left open to show off the white under shirt, plain dark blue jeans and his boots. She smiled widely as she noted that her lover had forgone his cut for the evening.

"Forgot to discuss what they should bring for dessert," Adara supplied. "Happy I'd like you to meet Tia," she waved her hand at the blond. "And Blossom," she pointed to the blue haired girl. Blossom of course didn't waste anytime and brought her hand up to shake his. After a moment of looking at it he tentatively brought his up to shake hers.

"Zane can introduce you to George," Adara gave him a pointed look to be nice. "Be nice to Blondie too. I don't need Blade calling me and bitching about you making the man cry." Pausing as she her lips tugged down. "Again."

Happy let his lips curve upwards into an almost feral grin. "But you love that about me babe," he rasped out before turning to head out to were the other man were waiting.

"He's hot," Blossom whispered some what loudly the minute Happy had left. "That's why you've been keeping him to yourself. Selfish meanie head," she grinned teasingly at Adara. "Seriously though girl," Blossom started after a moment of comfortable silence. "Does he make any sounds when he walks?" She asked seriously after a moment before breaking out into a round of giggles along with Adara.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting down to dinner Adara sent Happy another grateful smile from across the table. After passing the food around and digging in Adara couldn't help but want to burst out laughing at the scene they made. She could almost picture this from one of the day time show's that Tori and she secretly watched when the older woman came over.

"So Happy," Adara almost chocked as Tia spoke. "What do you do for a living?" The blond asked.

Raising a brow at Adara for a second before turning to the blond girl. "Work at King's Garage," Happy answered.

"Oh," Tia seemed to flounder for a moment before Blossom rolled her eyes and took over with asking questions.

"So how did you meet Adara?" The blue haired girl asked. Eyes sparkling with curiosity while her lips curved upwards into an almost smirk.

"Got brothers down in Charming," He answered before turning to give the young girl a pointed look. Turning to Adara he gave her a hard look before muttering something no one could hear. "Good food babe," he tossed out after a moment.

"Thanks," Adara smiled brightly before turning to look at Blossom. "He's got family down in Charming. We got to know one another and we just sorta got together when I moved up here," She answered after swallowing a glass of her wine that Zane had brought. She was gonna have to do something really nice for the newest Son. Something really nice.

"So Happy how old are you?" Blossom asked as she nodded at Adara's answer. Blinking Adara gave her friend a sharp look.

"33," Hap answered with a slight smirk.

"That's an age gap," Tia mused after a moment. "Doesn't that freak your family out?" She asked as she turned to look at Adara. "Or you?

Snorting Adara rolled her eyes. "I think my family would be more freaked if I dated a guy like George," Adara answered honestly with a smile towards Hap. "Besides my family respects my choice and are just glad I'm so happy," She grinned brightly towards the blond before winking at Happy who flashed her a tiny smile. "And considering how crazy I am?" Adara continued. "I'm more surprised he's put up with me this long."

"That's only cause your good in bed," Happy tossed out with wink before going back to his food. Tia and George both went bright red at the older man's statement while Blossom broke out into a fit of giggles.

"And here I thought it was my awesome skills in the kitchen and the fact I keep you outta so much trouble," Adara tossed back with a grin. Blossom broke out into another fit at her friends come back.

"And here I thought it was cause Tig and Bobby don't trust you with anyone but him," Zane pipped up with a wide grin.

Laughing softly Adara nodded towards the blond man. "That might be why my uncles are so good about it." Happy snorted loudly at the brunette's cheeky remark before shaking his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After her friends had gone and the kitchen, dishes and table were all cleaned, the food put away Adara sighed happily. Her lover had kept his promise and had stayed on his best behavior the entire night. Even when Tia had gotten a little uppity about how their relationship was odd. Looking around the areas to make sure that everything was done she nodded once before she flipped the lights off and made her way to the bathroom.

Humming as she slipped out of her clothes before turning on the water to a nice relaxing temperature. Waiting she turned back to the mirror. Pulling off her glasses and placing them on the counter before going and removing her jewelry with the exception of the skull ring necklace. Turning around she grabbed on of the black towels that had been were on the shelf's she place it next to her glasses.

Turning she stuck her hand under the water and nodded. Slipping in to the shower Adara sighed happily as the water beat down on her body. Relaxing almost immediately she let out another content sigh. Shaking her hair out to get it all wet better washing it. After that was done and condition she easily pulled one of her hair bands of her wrist and pulled it up. Letting the water roll down her body before grabbing her bright orange scrub before adding her water melon scented body wash to it.

After rinsing off Adara grabbed her shaving cream and placed her leg up on the edge of the tube. Even though she had shaved earlier she did have the morning shift at the diner. Applying the cream she hummed to herself. After rinsing her hands she grabbed her razor and began to shave her leg. After finishing she repeated the process to the other leg. After rinsing off she began to shave the rest of her body.

After rinsing off Adara turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. Drying off quickly Adara let her hair down and wrapped it in a towel. Putting her glasses back on she turned towards the shelves before grabbing the gel to apply after shaving to her body. Washing the excess off her hands she nodded before slipping naked to her bedroom across the hall.

Slipping into the room Adara sighed softly to herself before making her way over to the dresser. Happy still wasn't back the Club House. Only moments after dinner had ended Happy and Zane had been called in for an emergence. Luckily Tia and George had already left. Blossom had smiled sadly but had left when the guys had. Adara sighed as she slid the black cotton panties up her legs before yanking on the matching black sports bar she had pulled out. Shaking her head as grabbed her brush off the top of the dresser before making her way to their closet.

Brushing her hair as she opened the door she looked through before grabbing a pair of her black sweat pants. After finishing with the brush she tossed it back on top of the dresser and pulled on her sweat pants. Turning around after closing the door again Adara made her way out of the room and to the kitchen. Grabbing a coke before making her into the living room. Plopping down Adara leaned forward and grabbed the remote to switch on the TV.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blinking slowly Adara brought her hand up to rub at her eyes before glancing up. Happy stood over her with a blank expression covering his face. Looking around Adara couldn't help the look of confusion take over her face as she read the clock. It was nearing three in the morning. Blinking as she reread it before turning back to Happy.

"You just get in?" She asked. Her voice raspy, heavily laced still with sleep still. She watched as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Yeah," He answered softly as he helped her sit up. "Come on," He pulled her up against him. "Lets get you to bed," he murmured softly into her hair as he bent down. Hooking his left hand behind her knees he swung her up bridal style. Adara made a happy noise as she snuggled into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Easily falling back into blissful sleep as he carried her back into their bedroom.

Happy sighed as he detangled her from himself as he laid her down. Pulling the covers up around her before standing up. He watched her for a moment before slipping from their bedroom and into the kitchen. Pulling out his phone he began making necessary calls.

After finishing up his calls Happy winced at the time. It was now nearing four thirty. Sighing he rolled his shoulders as he moved back into the hall and down to the bedroom door. Slipping in he rolled his neck before moving to his side of the room. Slipping his cut off and onto the rack. Pulling his rings off and dropping them onto his night stand before yanking his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Sitting on the bed he pulled his pants leg up and began to unlace his boots. Pulling the left one off before moving to repeat the process with the right. After kicking them over so he wouldn't trip he pulled of his socks and tossed them into the laundry hamper. Standing up he undid his belt before unbuttoning his pants. After sliding them down and stepping out of them he sat back down. Sliding under the covers he gently pulled Adara towards himself. Tucking her against his body he inhaled her scent deeply before closing his eyes. Willing himself to drift off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rolling over Adara stretched before smiling and looking to the other side of the bed. Happy was still laying there propped up on his elbow with an intense look on his face. She felt her smile slip from her face as worry settled into her body.

"_Ma nishma?_" She asked after a moment of silence. "_Hakol beseder?_" She added on.

Shaking his head he brought his hand up and beckoned her to come close to him. Sliding closer to him Adara let her body relax as she was tucked into his side again.

"_Matai_?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "And are you going alone?" She tacked on after a few seconds.

"Tomorrow," He rasped into her hair. "Naw. Gonna meet up with a few Nomads." She felt him tense slightly as he spoke. Clearly he was expecting her to freak, she thought sadly.

"_Zeh mesukan_?" She asked softly as she spoke against his bare chest. She felt him shake his head against her hair. "_Boker tov_," She whispered before placing a kiss over his heart. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked louder as she brought her face back to look at him. "I still have some time before I need to leave."

Shaking his head he let his lips twist into a leer. Smiling she shook her head as he rolled them over with her on top. Adara grinned down at the man as she moved to straddle his hips. "With _mecheieh_ _ahava_," she leaned down as she spoke. She felt his hand tangle in her hair as he crashed her mouth to his. It was shaping up to be a better morning Adara thought as she felt his other hand come up to rest on her hip to grind her down against himself.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Ma nishma?_ ~ What's up?, Hebrew.

_Hakol Beseder?_ ~ Is Everything O.K.?, Hebrew.

_Matai_ ~ When, Hebrew.

_Zeh Mesukan_ ~ It's Dangerous?, Hebrew.

_Boker tov_ ~ Good morning, Hebrew.

_Mecheieh_ ~ Great pleasure, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting a few years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	18. Intelligence Is Sin

Stretching Adara groaned as she popped her shoulder. Frowning at the sharp pain she brought her other hand up to rub it before looking around. Two of the full time waitress had called out sick which meant that she, Blossom and Betty who was Rodney's wife where the only ones working. And Betty who couldn't actually handle the tables anymore was behind the counter. Bloss and she were handling tables and Adara really couldn't wait for her shift to end.

Looking at the clock she sighed as she noted that she still had three hours left before she could go crawl under the covers of her bed. Sighing she couldn't wait for her shift to end. Hopefully she'd be able to con Happy into giving her a foot rub if she promised really good sex. Letting out a soft sigh Adara couldn't wait for summer break to hit and all the idiot students to go back to their own towns.

Glancing around she broke out into a groan as she spotted the table full of jocks. Slowly Adara made her way over to them. The group had been in here before and they cause nothing but trouble when they did. Sliding up to the table she gave them all a bright glare and a tight smile.

"How can I help you boys today?" She asked. Keeping her voice even she counted in her head backwards from ten to zero.

"Hey there beautiful," The leader of the group began. Adara bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from vomiting on him. "When you get off shift?" He asked as his lips twisted into a leer. Adara bit her cheek harder.

Squeezing her eyes shut for a second she leveled him with a glare. "Look. Obviously you can see we're swamped today and there's only three of us. So can you skip your bullshit pick up lines and just tell me what you want?" She snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ya know," one of the others began. "I think I'd like to speak with a manger. You're not being very nice to us," he gave her a cocky grin. "Unless you'd like to show me how sorry you are."

"Or," the group and Adara turned to look at the speaker. Adara felt relief flood through her at seeing the familiar curly black haired man. Glancing she felt a smile begin to twist at her lips at spotting the familiar head of gray and blond hair. Letting her lips twist from a smile into a full blown grin at the three before turning to give the group a as her lips twisted smirk.

"You shut that trap of yours and stop talking to her like that," the curly haired man bit out. "And I let you walk out of here on your own. You tiny snot nosed shit head," Tig growled out as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Uncle Tig," Adara started as she turned back to look at him. "Go sit down over there," she waved her hand. "And be nice. I need this job," she added as she received a kiss on the cheek from each man. "I'll stop by in a second after I'm done here." She tossed over her shoulder as she turned back to the jocks. "Now what would you boys like? Or would you rather just get your check now?" She asked raising her brow at them with a knowing smirk playing at her lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After dealing with the jocks Adara happily made her way over to the corner table that now held five Sons. Sliding up she waved brightly to everyone before bringing up her note pad. "Alright. Let me have it," Adara began writing what each man wanted. Nodding after wards she gave them a bright genuine smile before slipping to go place their orders.

After wards she grabbed the coffee pot and began making rounds around refilling for people. Sliding up to the table she glanced at Tig and Clay before letting her eyes slide to Happy and Blade. Finally she let her eyes land on Jax.

"You three are so gonna get it later," she stated as she began to fill the cups up that Blossom had brought over. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming up for a visit?" she continued. "And why is it that you had to surprise me like this?"

Snorting Clay shrugged. "Surprise?" He grinned as she leaned over to smack him softly on the shoulder. "Wanted to see you in action baby girl. Gemma sends her love."

"And tell her I do to," Adara felt her heart warm for a second before looking around. Catching Blossom's eyes she waved her friend over. "I want you guys to meet a good friend of mine," she spoke as she turned back to the group. "And no you can't sleep with her. She's got a thing going with a brother here."

"Whatcha need girlfriend?" Blossom asked as she bound over to the table. "And if it ain't tall dark and silently sneaking up on everyone to freak the hell out of them," the blue haired girl smiled brightly down at Happy. The man simply shook his head before nodding to the bright girl.

"Dude," Tig looked up at her. "You're like," flicking his eyes between the two before staring at Happy. "It's like a more colorful version of the midget," Tig announced.

"We got that brother," Blade spoke up before turning to Adara. "Pearl wants to tell you both we got a family dinner this coming Friday. If you're free you better get your asses their."

Nodding both girls turned to look at one another before Adara went to point each Son out. "Anyway girl. This is Tig, my uncle. The unbalanced individual I told you about," Blossom snorted at Adara's statement before waving at the curly haired man. "This is Jax my over protective brother who is a pain but lovable none the less," Adara stated as Blossom repeated her wave. "And this is Clay, my pseudo father but pretty much just my pops."

"Nice to be able to put face's to the names I hear all about," Blossom nodded. "Anyway lovely to meet you all but I need to get back to work." She waved and went to turn before stopping. "Oh Hap, Adara can I crash on your couch tonight?" She asked with a hopeful glint to her eye.

"What's wrong with your place?" Adara asked before blinking. "Can't take the love fest any more?" Adara asked with a smirk. Blossom snorted before shaking her head.

"I say this with love, truly I do," Blossom started before her lips dipped down for a second. "Well all the love I can muster into this tiny Grinch like heart of mine right now," Bloss started with a twinkle in her eyes as her lips twisted into a smirk.

"But I'd rather take my eyeballs out with a rusted spoon then go back to that place tonight and then kill myself after eating said eyeballs." At Adara's look of surprise and snorts of laughter from Tig and Happy, Blossom shrugged as she finished her rant.

"George's grandparents are in town for a visit and their having a formal dinner their tonight. And you know how I deal with formal," Blossom explained after a beat.

"Oh," Adara nodded in understanding. Turning she gave Happy a pleading look. "Please babe? Can we save her from formal dinners? You know she's the only friend I have that you can stand and if she offs herself that means spending time with George and Tia," Adara pointed out quickly. "And we all know that'll lead to someone dieing and it won't be one of us." Sighing Happy nodded before wincing at the squeals from both girls.

"God I need a cigarette after that," Jax muttered as he gave both girl a look. "I'll be out side," he muttered as shoved Tig to slide out so he could slip out.

"Lucky bastard," both girls muttered simultaneously before going back to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara and Blossom both sighed happily as they collapsed onto Adara's couch. Propping their feet up on the coffee table both girls let out another sigh of happiness before groaning at the sound of knocking.

"I'll give you ten if you answer that," Adara muttered as she turned to look hopefully at her friend.

"Please bitch. I ain't moving for anything less than fifty," Blossom muttered back. Letting out a whine sound Adara sat up and made her way to the door while yelling that she was coming.

Opening the door Adara narrowed her eyes at the group of men in front of her. "Please tell that you are not real and this is all a dream," she begged softly as she turned and made her way slowly back into the living room.

"Someone had better shut and lock the damn door," she yelled as she walked to the couch to fall down next to Blossom again. Letting out another content sigh as she propped her legs back up.

"_Erev tov_," Adara gave them a wave. "What do you want?" She asked as she looked curiously at Tig, Mickey, Clay, Jax and Herb. "Please tell me I don't have to move again," she begged softly to the group of men.

"Well," Tig started before bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"We need to talk," Clay began. Easily cutting Tig off with a pointed look. Taking a set on the coffee table in front of her he flicked his eyes over to Blossom before leveling Adara with a stern look.

"She's good Clay. She's gonna be with Zane," Adara informed him. "It's only a matter of time before he gets Hap to put his Crow on her crazy ass."

Snorting Blossom turned her head to give the Jewish girl a look. "And its only a matter of time before he realizes just what brand of crazy he's been sleeping with for the last few months," she poked the brunette in the side. "But seriously if this is all private I can go find something to do in the back," She offered before brightening and turning to look at Adara. "Can I snag a shower?" The blue haired girl asked brightly. "And I'm totally calling dibs on the hot water."

"You know were everything is," Adara waved her hand. Waiting until she heard the bathroom door shut and the water turn on Adara turned to give Clay a worried look. "Is everything good?" She asked quickly. "No one's hurt are they?" She went on.

"Hey," Jax tossed up his hands. "It's all good doll. No one's hurt. Everything's 'ight. We've been talkin' darlin' and well," Jax continued as he began to gesture with his hands. "We don't think you should be a Nurse."

Blinking Adara looked around the room before letting her face twist into confusion. "Huh?" she asked before turning her head to look towards the door as she heard someone opening it. A moment later Happy rounded the corner and raised his brow at the scene before him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he slipped passed everyone and slid down to sit next to Adara. Tossing his arm around her shoulder he brought her closer to himself before turning to look questioning at the group surrounding her.

"They want me," Adara started slowly as she flicked her eyes around the room. "To change my major." She finished after a short pause. Blinking she turned to look at Hap. "You didn't know about this?" She asked. Shaking his head he turned to give Clay another questioning.

"So if I'm not gonna be a Nurse then what exactly could help the Club? And what exactly is wrong with my choice now?" Adara demanded sharply as she brought her arms up to cross them across her chest.

"Business Administration," Jax answered after a moment.

Blinking Adara felt her brow furrow into confusion again as she turned questioning eyes to the blond male. "What?"

"Gemma doesn't want you working in a hospital," Clay stated. "Neither do we," he continued as he waved his hand around the room.

"Why? We discussed this before I even got out here Clay," Adara started as she sat up sharply. "How in the hell is a business degree gonna help the Club any better than a Nurse could?"

"We have our reason," Clay snapped. Eyes narrowing and voice dropping slightly.

Blinking Adara could stop her eyes for widening before she school her features to a blank expression. Nodding her head she turned to look at Jax. "Anything else I should know then?" She asked softly, almost in a monotone voice.

"Um, no," The blond man shook his head.

Nodding again Adara leaned over and place a small kiss on Happy's cheek before standing up. Slipping past them all she headed straight for the hallway and disappeared. They listened as the door shut softly.

Groaning Clay rubbed a hand over his face before dropping his head. "I didn't mean to snap at her," He muttered loud enough for Happy to hear.

"What the hell is this then?" Happy bit out before clenching his jaw shut and letting his eyes flicker around the room. Resting on his brothers for a few moments before flipping to another one.

"Gemma doesn't want her to get hurt," Tig answered. "The retard got hurt on the job few days ago and Gemma had to take him to the hospital since Chibs and Bobby were on a run."

"While waitin' in the emergence room," Jax took over for the blue eyed man. "They came across a little girl that had obviously been abused."

"Gemma don't want Adara to deal with that. She wants our girl protected from that kinda shit," Clay finished for the group before bringing his head up. "We don't want that thrown in her face. Nor do we want other girls," Shaking his head Clay gave the stoic man a pointed look. "We don't want her to have repeatedly live through that shit. Once was a fuckin' enough for her."

After a moment Happy nodded. "I'll talk to her," Happy stated with a nod of his head. "See if we can't straighten this shit out."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night after the Sons had left and Blossom had passed out on the couch Happy sighed as he looked at his lover next to him on the bed. Bringing his hand up he rubbed if across his face before wrapping it loosely around her once again. "You know he didn't mean it," he pointed out.

"I know Hap," Adara answered into his chest. "I just," pausing she shook her head. "Flashed back to Nevada for a second. That's all," she admitted softly. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Good," He muttered as he began to trail his fingers up and down her back. "You hear what they said. In the living room?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"No," she replied. "I was kind of trying not to have a major freak out. Kinda wasn't thinking I had to listen anymore."

"They got good reasons babe. Reasons that I agree with," Happy sighed as he felt her tense. "You become a Nurse," he began after a moment. "You'll work with rape victims. Hate crime victims. Kids that are abused." He spoke firmly. "You ain't gonna deal well with that shit Adara."

Freezing Adara squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to Happy speak. After a few moments she let out a shaky breath before admitting that their were valid points there. "I get that," she mumbled. "Doesn't mean that I can't deal with seeing shit like that. I'll just struggle for a bit."

"You'll snap and wanna kill the first dick head who brings in their kid they just got done knockin' around," Happy stated honestly. "You got too good a heart to not too babe. And none of us would blame you. But I'd rather not visit _you_ in jail."

Sighing Adara turned herself over before closing her eyes for a moment. "Fine," she muttered defeatedly. "I'll fucking call to switch my classes on Monday then."

"You gonna be a bitch to me now?" Happy asked shortly. "Don't take this shit out on me just cause I don't want you to jump shit and go fuckin' nuts."

Sighing after a few moments of tense silence Adara turned her head to look at him. "_Mitzta'er_ Hap."

"Just don't take this shit out on me. I just want you to be fucking satisfied and good with life," Happy bit out.

Blinking she let her lips curve up into a smile. "You wanna know what would make us both satisfied right now?" She asked as she rolled over on top of him. "Good round of sex," she grinned as she leaned down to speak against his lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Adara grinned as she sat down to eat breakfast with Blossom. Happy had already left to head into the garage. Sliding into the seat next to her blue haired friend who simply raised a shaped eyebrow at her in return.

"I never would have taken you as a screamer," Blossom grinned before laughing as Adara spit her coffee out. Patting her friend on the blue haired woman simply snickered until the other calmed down.

"Not cool," Adara muttered as she took another quick sip of her beverage. "Now stop saying that shit and getting me _ver clempt_," Adara muttered.

"Aw. Come on," Blossom whined. "You know I don't understand you when you start whipping out Hebrew and shit."

"Not my fault," Adara flashed the other female a wicked grin before sliding out of her chair as the phone rang. Rolling her eyes as she picked it up and answered. "_Shalom_?" She asked as soon as she had the phone next to her ear.

"What in the hell did that man say to you?" Adara blinked as her lips twitched into a smile. "What did he say baby girl?"

"_Ima_ its good," Adara assured the older woman. "Clay didn't mean it. He just got frustrated. It's fine," Adara spoke soothingly to the woman over the phone. "I promise."

"The hell," Gemma snapped. "What happened?" She demanded.

"He got a little frustrated. That's all," Adara assured before flipping Blossom off who had begun to laugh. "Happy rat him out?" Adara asked knowingly.

"Jax and Tig actually," Gemma answered. Snorting Adara shook her head. "I really do mean this for the best baby girl. I don't want you to have to live with shit like that."

"I know you do _Ima_ but there are some things I'll have to deal with in life," Adara sighed as she responded. "And be nice to Clay. _Zeh lo meshane_ anymore. I promise. I'll live. And after thinking about it," Adara paused. "You're all right. Even if I think its ridiculous that I'm still being treated a child."

"It's only cause we love you baby," Gemma answered. "We only want the best for you."

"I know _Ima_, I know," Adara replied. "But promise you won't bitch him out. I don't need anymore fights with my _mishpachas_," Adara commented. She listened as Gemma sighed over the phone.

"I'm not promising anything baby girl," Gemma stated after a moment before letting out a sigh. "I don't like it but I'll try."

"I can live with that," Adara agreed with a small smile. "I'd talk more Gemma but I do have a guest and we are kinda in the middle of breakfast here before we head out to deal with our other friend who's probably dieing to gush about how her night went."

"Alright baby girl. After all this shit is hashed out I want you to call me," Gemma demanded softly. "I love you baby girl."

"And _ani ohevet otcha_ _Ima_," Adara replied as before she hung up. Sighing as she slid back into her seat next to Blossom. "I love my family I really do," Adara began after a moment. "But some times I fell like I'm the adult and I'm looking after over grown toddlers." After a moment both girls broke down into uncontrollable giggles.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Erev tov_ ~ Good evening, Hebrew.

_Mitzta'er_ ~ I'm sorry, Hebrew.

_Ver clempt_ ~ All choked up, Yiddish.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ima_ ~ Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Zeh Lo Meshane_ ~ It Doesn't Matter, Hebrew.

_Mishpachas_ ~ Family, Yiddish.

_Ani Ohevet Otcha_ (fem.) - I Love You, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is five years before the start of season 1 now. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	19. Enchanting Rage

Sighing softly Adara looked down at the little girl as she slept peacefully. Reaching over she tucked a piece of hair behind Ellie's ear before slipping form the room. Pausing as she almost walked into Donna.

"How is she?" The mother asked as she nodded towards her daughters room. She kept shifting her weight as she waited for Adara to answer her question. "She need anything or?" She trailed off after a second as she gestured with her hand.

"She's good," Adara smiled softly. "Out like a light now." Adara gave her a questioning look but didn't voice anything. Donna gave her small smile of thanks.

"Good good," Donna nodded before turning to move down the hallway to the living room. Adara followed her silently. Turning she gave Adara a grateful look. "Thanks for helping me today. I know you're only here for a few days."

"Hey hey," Adara tossed her hands up. "No need to thank me Donna you're family and so are they. I told you if I can help at all just let me know," Adara reassured her softly. "Besides I love spending time with them with Op's hell spawn. You know that," Adara gave the older woman a pointed look.

"I know," Donna quickly closed her mouth before giving Adara a watery smile. "It's just sometimes it's hard."

"Why don't I make us something to drink and you vent," Adara offered as she grabbed Donna's hand and started pulling the woman to her kitchen. "You need to talk to someone and apparently I'm the only one you're even remotely comfortable besides Piney." Pausing Adara let her lips dip down. "Which is weird cause all Piney really does is hand someone a joint and tells them to figure their own shit out. I should know. That old man got me hooked on weed that way. I should have probably figured that out after the fourth time I went to him."

"You don't need to hear this Adara. You should be spending this time with Bobby. You're only here for like, what, a week?" Donna tried to reason with her. "I can handle this," She tried to assure the young Jewish woman.

"Please," Adara waved her off. "I can stay as long as I'm pack before the start of the semester. It's summer break babe. Chill," she smiled softly. "And nonsense about Bobby." Adara snorted. "Probably chatting up some Crow Eater whore right now. And Happy's down visiting his mother. I got all the time right now," Adara stated.

"Now sit," Adara spoke as she pushed the older woman towards the table. "Now talk before I call Gemma over to start making you and you know she'll get loud and mean and probably make someone cry if I do."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So how's Donna doing?" Gemma asked the next day as Adara got comfortable on the couch. She placed the beer down before settling in the seat next to Adara. "And the kids?"

"She's good. She's a survivor," Adara answered after a moments pause. "Woman's been through a lot but she'll come out of it at least sane. But when I say that she'll be pushing for Op to either commit to her and the kids or she'll walk trust me." Sighing she gave the older woman a worried look. "The kids will come out of this better than she will. That I'm absolutely positive about."

"That bad?" Gemma shook her head as she asked. "With Donna."

"Could just be me Gem or it could be fact," Adara shrugged. "Time'll tell though."

"Lets hope its just you then baby girl," Gemma muttered. "How about you and Hap. How's that going?"

Smiling widely Adara felt her face flush slightly. "We're good. We have our rough patches but so far so good."

"What about that tat?" Gemma asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Glancing at Adara out the corner of her eye as she waited for Adara to react.

Rolling her eyes Adara gave the older woman a pointed look. "He wants to make sure that everyone here is really good about him putting that much claim on me. Plus he wants to make sure that me and him are really ready for that step," Adara rolled her eyes but the smile forming on her lips gave her away. "He's gonna bring it in Church when he gets back up after he's back from visiting his mom."

"Good," Gemma smiled brightly as she let a glint of approval shine in her eyes. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah. Me too," Adara grinned before turning to give the woman a serious look. "I do have something to talk to you about though. I don't want you getting pissed at me though. I had good reason for not spilling this sooner."

"Whats wrong?" Gemma asked sitting up slightly and letting a serious expression settle on her face. Adara looked away at the expression. "Baby what happened?"

"I had a miscarriage last month," Adara spoke softly before turning to look at Gemma again.

"Oh baby girl," Gemma placed her hand on the younger woman's cheek her own face twisting into heartbreak and understanding as she brushed her thumb under Adara's eye. "He know about it?" Gemma asked softly after a moment.

"Yeah," Adara stopped and cleared her throat as she pulled back a little from Gemma but not completely. "Yeah he freaked and took me to the emergence room. I was having really bad stomach pains. Didn't even know I was pregnant," Adara answered with a far off look before blinking. "We haven't told anyone."

Gemma sighed as she slipped her hand for the younger woman's cheek and narrowed her eyes in a disapproving manner. "Stupid," Gemma shook her head as she gave Adara another disapproving look. "You need to talk shit like that out. Member what I told you? That shit'll kill you faster than anything else in the world."

"I know, I know but the only one up there that knows about what happened is outta town visiting her son. And seriously? That kinda bomb drop isn't something one does over the phone. You'd have had my neck had I done that," Adara pointed out.

"Well that's true," Gemma agreed after a moment. "Still doesn't make keepin' that shit to yourself alright."

"I know _Ima_," Adara nodded. "But on this," Adara's tone turned serious. "No one finds out. I don't need this shit getting out. Hap knows and you know. I don't need everyone freaking out about this. And don't worry. I won't off myself from his. I've been expecting shit like this since me and Happy started sleeping together."

Gemma narrowed her eyes but nodded after a moment. "Alright. We'll keep this shit to ourselves. But who ever you talk to in Tacoma you tell. You'll need someone there to talk about this shit with."

"I will. I already promised Happy I would too," Adara reassured her. "Now tell me about this blond Jax is fucking."

"Oh you'll love her baby girl," Gemma replied sarcastically with a smirk. "She's a crank whore Crow Eater that he's thinkin' about makin' her a regular thing." Pausing as Adara's eyes widened. "I know right? Just what we need. Crow Eater's thinking their more than they are."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Smirking as she showed her hand. "Full house boys," she flashed them a grin as she laid the cards down. "Read them and weep," grinning brightly she scooped up the money that had been in the middle.

"Bullshit," Tig groaned as he slammed his cards down. "If I had a heart, it would be breaking right now." He gave her a halfhearted glare as he pushed his seat back from the table.

"Oh don't be so dramatic you big baby," Adara grinned as she began to count her winnings. "Sides Tigger. You know I'll buy you some candy with this shit," She waved the stack before slipping it into her bra. "Now who wants to play another round?" She asked brightly.

"You should have never taught her how to play," Bobby groaned to Chibs who was still cackling in his seat. "I'm out. I can't be losin' all my money to you. got bills and shit to pay."

"Oh please," Adara teased her uncle. "You love watchin' me kickin' their asses."

Snorting Bobby rolled his eyes before standing up. "That I do _bubbala_. That I do." Leaning over dropped a kiss on her forehead before waving as he went to tend to the bar.

"You in or out Tigger?" Adara asked as she raised a brow at the blue eyed man with a smirk. "Or do you need to be tucked in for your beddy by time?" Giving the man a cheeky grin as she teased him.

"I'm done," Tig smirked brightly at the young woman. "Gonna go get my dick polished." Standing up he gave a two finger salute before he turned to walk away.

Wrinkling her nose Adara rolled her eyes. "I don't need to hear shit like that you dirty old man," Adara called to him as he walked away. Turning she raised a brow at Chibs. "And what about you old man?" She let her lips tug upwards.

"I'll play. Find someone else ye can rob though," Chibs grinned back at her. Looking around both tried to look for someone else. After a few moments neither could find anyone willing to play either of them. Turning back to one another they grinned. "Looks like we run 'em off luv," He pushed himself up. "Cannae imagine why," he winked at her. "A misst ye sae muckle!" Leaning over he dropped a kiss onto her head. "La'er doll." He waved as he walked away.

Sighing Adara shook her head with a smile twisting at her lips as she stood up. She began to clean the table off. "Ain't this a Crow Eater's job?" Spinning around Adara looked surprised as her eyes took in Happy.

Grinning she spun around and dropped the empty's back onto the table before turning to throw her arms around Happy. "_Ahava_," she whispered before crashing her lips to his. After a moment the pulled apart. Resting her forehead against his she couldn't help but feel a sense of peace wash through her like a wave. "How's everything?" she asked softly.

"Good," Happy answered before capturing her lips. Deepening it they only pulled apart when Happy felt something hit the back of his head. Pulling back and turning Happy glared at Tig. "Asshole," he growled. Turning he easily slid his hands down he gripped her thighs before lifting her up. Giggling softly she wrapped her legs around Happy's waist.

"So I _feel_ you missed me," Adara waggled her eyebrows as she squeezed her lower half closer to him. "Oh guess what," her lips twisted into a bright grin as she looked down at him as he began to carrier her towards the dorm rooms. "I totally kicked Bobby and Tig's ass at poker tonight. "I think I got a good portion of rent tonight. Or a good start for this months food."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Smirking as she pulled back into the parking lot of the Tacoma Charter Club House, Adara couldn't help the roll of her eyes as she noticed Zane and Kozik already heading towards her. Sighing as she pulled into a parking spot Adara easily cut the engine and opened her door. She squealed as she noticed both Abyss and Cinnamon heading towards her with Blossom not far behind them. Shutting the door she walked a few feet from her car before squatting down.

"My girls," Adara cooed happily as Abyss reached her first. Smiling as the boxer licked her face. "Momma's missed you baby girl." Turning she scratched behind Cinn's ear. "And you doll. I hope you were good for Blossom." Looking up as her friend, Zane and Kozik reached her. Glancing she gave each of them a look before turning to Blossom. "You first. These two look like their about to ruin my day," Adara stood up before hugging her friend.

"Sorry girlfriend but I gotta split. I was just droppin' off your girls with boy wonder and his side kick," Blossom muttered into Adara's ear. Pulling back both shared a smile. "Call me later babe. We'll get together and we can catch up." Waving she gave Zane a kiss before heading over to her sedan.

Sighing Adara turned to look at the older blond first. "Alright Koz," She began. "What is it?" Tossing her hand up as he opened his mouth. "And if its bad news just be warned I'm very liable to smack the shit out of you."

Blinking the older blond me smirked. "'ight. Then I get a free pass to smack your ass," He leered at her.

"And my old man is liable to put a bullet in your head if you touch it," Adara smirked brightly at him. "Not mention what he'll do to you before he puts that bullet there."

Blinking Kozik frowned. "I hate you," he gave her an annoyed look. "Anyway. We got a call from Charming. Happy got shot last night," Blinking Adara stared wide eyed and jaw slacked for a moment before she exploded.

"What? Is he okay? What happened? Why the hell didn't anyone call me at home? Or on my fucking cell!" Adara yelled as she glared at the older man. "Is anyone else hurt? What the hell happened?" She demanded harshly. "And you leave anything out and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass," Adara grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the Club House. Kozik tried to yank his arm away but Adara seemed to have sunk her nails into it.

"Shouldn't you calm down a bit Adara? I think you're freakin' everyone out here," Zane pointed out as he kept pace with the pair. "Or more importantly you're freaking your dogs out here."

"Well excuse me if I just don't give a shit," Adara snapped. "I'm a little more concerned that my fucking lover got fucking shot then some piece of pussy's feelings."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Zane asked as he let his face morph into one of hurt.

"Still not understanding I don't give a shit here are you?" Adara asked as she opened the door. After pulling Kozik through the door she let the man go and stopped a few feet from him. "Now what happened?" She whirled around and closed the gap as she stepped up to glare up at him.

"Chill the fuck out you midget bitch," Kozik through up his hands. "I was gonna tell you but I'm thinking now that I won't cause you pissed me off," Koz glared down at her.

"If you don't tell me Kozik so help me God I will start by taking your dick off and shoving it so far up your ass when people open your mouth the tip will play peek a boo with them." Adara snarled as she placed her hands on her hips. "And then I will go even more psycho on your ass than that!"

"That's a good one," Blade snorted as he walked up to the trio. "Come with me tiny. I'll tell you what happened but you check your anger first." He gave her a level look as he took her arm. Pulling her he took her into chapel.

Zane turned towards Kozik who was still staring open mouth at the spot the small Jewish girl had been. "She got you good, huh?" He asked.

Snapping out of his trance Kozik whipped around to glare at the younger blond male. "Go fuck yourself you little shit head," He snapped before storming off towards the dorm rooms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So everything is really fine then?" Adara asked for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. "Like no-"

"Adara," Happy snapped over the line. "Promise," he softened slightly. "I'm good. It was barely a scratch babe. Just hurts like a bitch. Makin' it harder to ride. I'll be down here for another few days."

Sighing through her nose Adara bit her lip. "I'm sorry but this is the first wound like this I've heard about," Adara explained over the phone. "So forgive me for being fucking freaked about your God damn well being."

"You know what," Happy began harshly. "You give me a call when you're calmer. I can't deal with both this shit and the pain right now," he snarled before ending the call.

Biting her lip harder Adara throw her phone at the wall opposite of her in Chapel. Blade had left her to call him in private. Blinking back tears she felt her shoulders shake as she tried to hold her sobs off. A second later it was simply a failed attempt when the tears began to fall and the sobs slipped through her barely parted lips.

"Aw shit," she heard after the door open. "Some one go get fuckin' Pearl or Giselle. Now!" She heard the voice bark. After a second pause she heard the man close the door again.

A few moments later Adara heard the door thrown open and people come towards her. "Aw shit." That was Pearl for sure. She felt the older woman run her hand down her hair. "Oh honey." Yep that was Pearl who was wrapping her arms around her.

"Sweet pea," Giselle spoke softly. A moment later she felt another sets of arms wrapped around her and begin to try and sooth her as well. After a few moments later Adara's tears had stopped and she only now had an occasion sniffle. Pulling back she gave both woman slightly watery but grateful smile.

"I'm," Adara tried to speak. "Sorry," she finished a moment later after she was sure she wouldn't begin to cry again.

"What happened baby?" Pearl asked. By her tone she was planning on hurting someone.

"It's fine," Adara responded after a moment. "This shit," waving her hand around the room. "Just dealing with my first bullet wound," she finished softly after a moment. "I'll be fine." She tried to wave them off as she spoke.

"Oh," Pearl looked a little surprise before her face twisted into one of understanding. "First ones are always the hardest to deal with." Pushing Adara's hair way from her face she gave the younger woman a knowing smile. "He freaked at the concern didn't he?" She asked with glint of understanding shining in her eyes. "That man doesn't know how to deal with feelings but I can tell you this. The minute he gets back and hears about what he did," Bring her hand up Pearl stopped Adara from speaking. "Oh he'll hear it from the guys. Hes gonna feel like the worlds biggest dick."

"And we can say that because the last time you to got into it he came here and talked to us," Giselle waved her hand between her and the red headed woman. "Man hates talking to us too. But he came and asked us and I'm sure he had to swallow his pride when he did. But he asked us what exactly was going wrong."

"Why can't he just talk to me though?" Adara asked after a beat.

"Because girl that man wants you to see him as this pillar of strength," Pearl answered with a shake of her head. "Every man wants that. Yours is just emotionally retarded that he needs to get pointers on how to work with you."

"Give him time to calm down some and he'll realize what he did. When he gets back he'll grovel in his own way too," Giselle assured her. "Now come on sweet pea. Lets get you clean up some and go get our nails done."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After spending the week flipping between the Old Ladies of the Club Adara was glad to finally be back in her apartment. The first thing she had down after arriving had been to take a long hot shower. Now clean and shaved she couldn't wait to curly up under the covers and sleep the rest of the night away. Dropping unto her bed she let out a content sigh. Blinking she let her lips tug down for a second as she realized she had left the light on Happy's side of the room on. Shrugging she'd get it in a few moments. Closing her eyes felt a distinctive smell yet her nose. Eyes snapping open she felt her body tense but she didn't dare move.

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes at the familiar rasp. "I didn't," she listened as he tried to explain. "I'm not," listening as he sighed. She felt the bed dip behind her and a moment later a well toned arm wrap around her waist. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"But you did," she mumbled softly but didn't move to turn around.

"Will you listen to me? _Zeh chashuv_," he muttered softly.

Blinking Adara pulled away before turning around to look at him for the first time. She sat up as she did. For a moment she almost wished she hadn't. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked a little haggard. Blinking she reached out to trace a dark bruise on along the left side of his jaw. "You spoke my language," she murmured softly as she looked down at him.

"I did," he rasped softly before leaning into her soft touch. "I got Bobby to teach me a few things." Pausing she flicked her eyes to meet his. "This thing between us isn't gonna work," He began after a moment. Bringing his hand up he slid it over the hand she had hovering over his face. "If we both aren't honest it won't work, will it?" He asked.

Letting the confusion shine through her eyes she looked down at him. "It won't. I can't live in the dark," she answered. "I need to know Hap," she continued. "I need to know if your going to be in a dangerous situation. I need to know so I can prepare myself."

"For what?" He asked as he sat himself up.

"In case you don't come home," She looked down at her lap as she answered. "I don't need to know every detail to your run but I need to know if your gonna get hurt or if there's a chance you could. You're not superman Hap and I know one day there's a chance I'll get a call from someone telling me you didn't make it."

Letting out a sigh Happy brought his free hand up to force her head up. "I can't promise you I'll always come home. We both know that'd be bullshit," he agreed. "But I will promise to do my damnedest to come back to you. To come back to you _Ishti_," he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips before he pulled back to look in her eyes. "I want to put my Crow on you tomorrow. I want everyone to know your mine."

Blinking Adara felt tears well up in her eyes. "You do know what you called me," she paused before looking at him. "Right?" she asked after a pause.

"It ain't legal but it's what we are in a basic sense," he answered.

"_Batu'ach?_" She asked as she blinked before looking at him.

"Positive," He whispered against her lips. "I already told you I don't ever wanna leave you."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

A misst ye sae muckle! ~ I missed you so much!, Scottish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Zeh Chashuv_ ~ It's Important, Hebrew.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_Batu'ach?_ ~ Are You Sure?, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting five years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	20. Confidence Is Key

The next day found Adara laying on the dinning room table with Happy bent over her chest. Black latex gloves on and the gun in his hands he looked a lot better this morning as he applied the finishing touches to Adara's tattoo. After a moment he sat back and looked at it before nodding. Wiping it clean he helped her down at led her to the bathroom to show her his work.

It spread from her left shoulder to just above her heart. Wings spread wide and beak open. Adara smiled at seeing the smiley face in clutched in the beak. While a scythe in its talons and blood dripping from the blade. Adara brought her hand up and let it ghost over it before turning back to look up at her lover. Easily bring his head down she gave him a sensual kiss before pulling away form him. "Thank you," she murmured softly to him before glancing back into the mirror.

"Would you," Adara began before looking at him in the mirror. "Would you do another one form me _Ahava_?" She asked softly after a short pause. Happy nodded after a moment. "I'd like to get a B and G on my wrist." She answered the unspoken question.

Happy simply nodded his understanding before he began to pull her back towards the table were he had every thing at. "What style?" He asked as they sat back down.

"Old English. In that Gothic style," She answered as she slid into a seat next to him. Handing him her right wrist. "I'd like the B on this one," she spoke softly.

"Let me cover this first," He responded. After covering and taping it he nodded before setting to work on what she requested of him. After finishing the B and covering it he began to work on the G on the left wrist.

After he finished and she approved he began to clean up his space and tools before standing to take them back to the spare bedroom. After he came back he handed her, her cell phone. Adara looked up at him in confusion. "Gemma'll be pissed if you don't tell her you got it," he pointed out before ducking down to give her a deep kiss. "Gonna grab a shower before we head out _Ishti_," he spoke softly against her lips before he pulled back and straightened up. She watched as he walked down the hallway.

Blinking she felt her lips curve up as she dialed the familiar number. Waiting until she heard someone pick up she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Hello?" She heard someone with a gruff voice speak after they had answered the Club House phone.

"Gemma there?" Adara asked quickly wasting no time with small talk. "Cause this is really important and I really need to talk with her pronto." She rambled before the person could say anything.

"Who's this then?" Rolling her eyes as she realized who she was speaking too. "And what the fuck is so important that you couldn't just call her fuckin' cell. Do I look like a messenger?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't see you, you dumb ass," Adara snapped before snorting as she shook her head. "Don't be an ass Tigger and get Ma for me," Adara grinned as she heard the older man let out a bark of laughter.

"Midget," Tig spoke up happily before he realized what she had said. "Such a bitch you are midget. And hello to you too," she listened to him snort. "Everything good?" He asked seriously after a beat.

"It's good but it'll be better when you get Gemma for me. Other wise she might kill you for delaying the news I have for her," Adara replied.

"'ight 'ight. No need to be a such a bitch." She listened as he yelled for someone to go and get the older woman. "So you two work your shit out then I take it?" He asked. "Cause really we don't wanna deal with that shit again."

"Yes and I do not thank you for what you did to his jaw," Adara answered with a huff. "I liked his face the way it was you ass. And I know it was you because seriously you're like one of the only people crazy enough to get in the ring with him."

"Eh. I'm not sorry," Adara rolled her eyes as she pictured the grin that was probably spreading across the curly haired mans face at the moment. "Sides it was classic doll face. You should have been there," he continued. "And here mommy is later doll."

"Adara? What's going on now?" Adara smiled at the cutting worried tone of the older woman. "You two ain't fuckin' fighting already are you? Cause we just sent his ass home two days ago."

"You told me to tell you when I got it," Adara answered after a beat. "I also got a B and G on my wrists." She added before the older woman could say anything. "He also called me _Ishti_. Which is fucking huge! I'm totally baking Bobby a cake for teaching him it too!"

"Are you shittin' me? What does that mean?" Gemma asked excitedly. "Fuckin' finally!" The older woman cried. "No you dumb ass she got the fuckin' Crow." A pause. "Of course she got Happy's you fucking retard!"

"He's basically calling me his wife in Hebrew," Adara answered before the second statement clicked. "I'm going to guess you have people surrounding you asking whats got you so excited," Adara answered her own question. "And at that I have to go. We're going to the Club house to show it off," she grinned brightly as she spoke.

"Alright baby girl. But you give me a call later. You hear," Gemma spoke firmly. "Love you baby."

"Love ya too Gemma. I'll call you later," Adara grinned as she ended the phone call. Listening she heard the water in the bath room cut off. Nodding she stood up to go grab her back and put actual pants on.

After finishing up in their bedroom Adara moved to wait in the kitchen for Happy to finish getting ready. After a few moments she heard him pause in the door way. Turning she gave him a bright smile before letting her face dip down. "Whats wrong?" She asked after a moment.

Shaking his head he walked up and wrapped his arms around her before ducking his head to give her a harsh kiss. Pulling back they were both breathing hard and resting their foreheads against one another. "Nothing," he rasped lowly. "Just beautiful," he grinned before letting his lips twist into a leer. "And mine," he added before giving her another breath taking kiss. After they pulled apart he looked down at her with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Lets go. I'm already and set," She gave him a playful smile. "I got a tattoo to show off and a relationship to throw in some bitches faces," she smirked evilly up at him as she spoke. Happy chuckled before leaning down to give her one last kiss before they left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Climbing off the back of Happy's Dyna Adara couldn't quite keep the smile off of her face as she waited for her lover to climb off also. Easily slipping under Happy's arm she began to chatter about how the future weeks were going to be like. College started at the end of the month and that meant they'd have less time together until Thanksgiving break. Happy simply nodded or grunted.

"So I was thinking," Adara began softly as they paused by the picnic tables. "That if we can maybe we go and spend time with your mom during that break," she suggested hesitantly. Blinking Happy looked down at her after lightly a cigarette.

"We'll see how shit is around that time. Might have to either push it back or bump it up," Happy pointed out. "But I know my mom would like to meet you." Pausing he gave her an uncertain look. "I'd like you to meet her too." He added softly as he ducked his head to speak only to her. Bringing his head back up he shrugged. "But it depends on whats going on with the Club."

Grinning brightly up at him Adara nodded as he pulled her through the door into the Club House. "Honey I'm home," she called loudly. Looking around she gave Happy a kiss before darting over to were Pearl was sitting with two couple Crow Eaters who helped out at the bar. Easily she pulled the her shirt down and pointed to the clear cover of the tattoo. "Looky what I got," Adara sing songed.

"Well thank fucking god," Pearl cried happily as she stood up. "About damn time you got that fuckin' thing." Pulling the younger woman in for a hug as she spoke. "Welcome to the club hun." After pulling back she sat back down.

"Do we get matching shirts and all?" Adara asked sarcastically as she sat down at the table. "Hey Scarlet," nodding to the brightly smiling bottle blond. "How are things with Vinnie?" she asked as she swiped the woman's cigarette.

"Good good. He's thinking about doin' that to me," She pointed to Adara's chest as she spoke. Her soft voice laced with love and happiness. "But he want's to make sure I won't catch any hell for be coming an Old Lady."

Blinking Adara shared a look with Pearl before turning to the blond. "Why would you catch shit?" She asked before handing the cigarette back. "I already thought you were pretty much Vinnie's Old Lady already."

"Crow Eater here," Scarlet pointed out uncertainly as she shifted in her seat before looking down at the table top.

"Bullshit," Pearl spoke up after a moment with a roll of her eyes. "The only other man you've fucked from Tacoma is a Nomad now. You got here. You slept with Adric and then you've been in Vinnie's bed ever since. I'm honestly surprised it's taken you both this long to get to this point," Pearl continued with a huff. "Ain't none of us gonna give you shit. You tell that man to talk to Happy about doin' it for you."

"Or I can," Adara pointed out after a beat with a wide smile. "Sleeping with the tattoo artist helps in swaying his decision." She grinned as she noticed the other woman at table face flush red. "Something wrong Holli?" Adara asked with a raised brow.

"Nope," The skinny blond snapped before standing up. "That all Pearl?" She asked stiffly as she gripped her beer bottle tightly.

The red headed woman shook her head and the three watched as Holli stalked off. "That woman's been tryin' for years to get Happy to make it with her," Scarlet pointed out with a small smirk towards Adara.

"Well the skinny bitch can suck it," Adara remarked happily. "Cause she ain't gonna be touching him unless she jumps Charters and gets him on a run. And even then it won't mean shit cause we all know that he'll still be coming back to be with me," Adara grinned evilly at the other woman.

"God you're such a bitch," Pearl chastised teasingly before breaking out into a wide grin. "I love it hun. Absolutely love it." They shared a laugh. "Bitch will learn or she'll be dealt with." Pearl added after a moment as they watched Holli join a group of Crow Eaters before shrugging. "Anyway on to more important matters. We got a family dinner tomorrow night. I need you to tell Blossom," she gestured at Adara. "Scarlet bring a salad. Adara, you and Blossom got dessert covered?" She asked.

"Yeah we can do both. I'll see what she wants to bring and we'll work it out," Adara assured the older woman.

"Good. Get on Zane's ass about markin' that ass of her's too," Pearl commented after a pause. "We all know that's what its gonna be comin' down to."

Laughing Adara nodded. "I'll bring it up to Blossom when I call her later. Try and feel out were those to are at and where their headed," she promised.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The pie was phenomenal tiny," Herb grinned at her from across the table. Adara rolled her eyes as she chucked her napkin at his head.

"Your welcome you over grown toddler," She smiled brightly at the man.

"All right kids," Giselle called softly from Herb's right. "Play nice," she scolded lightly as she playfully slapped her husbands arm. Her statement was met with loud laughter from the pair.

Happy snorted as he slipped his left arm around the back of Adara's chair. Leaning over he ducked his head to speak in her ear for a moment. After pulling away she gave him a bright wide grin before nodding. Everyone turned to Pearl as the older woman cleared her throat.

"I have announcement," standing as she spoke Pearl gave a wide bright smile to everyone. "I know this isn't exactly the right setting to say this but I need one last night of normalcy." Pausing she looked down at Blade who grabbed her left hand in both of his.

"Our daughter is gonna be having a baby!" Pearl cried excitedly with a slight bounce after a moment of silence. Momentary stunned silence before everyone congratulated the grandparents to be.

Blinking Adara froze before forcing herself to relax. She felt Happy squeeze her shoulder before she shook her head at him. She felt him duck his head next to her ear and whispered. "You alright?" He asked softly, almost anxious sounding. Adara pulled back and turned to give him a small smile laced with sadness.

"I'm fine _Ahava_," she assured him softly before leaning forward to give him a soft chaste kiss. Turning she joined in on congratulating Pearl and Blade. After giving both of them hugs she excused herself to step out and get some air.

After a few moments of silence Adara listened as someone opened the door and stepped out. After a second the door closed again and steps headed towards her. Adara felt the person sit next to her but neither said anything.

"You alright sweet pea?" Turning she looked into the concerned eyes of Giselle.

"I'll be fine," Adara assured the other woman before taking a drag of her cigarette. "Just reminds me of what I'll never have," she admitted softly a moment later.

"Talk to me baby," Giselle demanded a moment later. Her voice was laced with worry and understanding. "What's going on up in that pretty little head of yours."

"Since I was little I realized I'd never get a say over my life," Adara began after a moment. "My mother made it clear that everything I did was going to be what she wanted. What I wanted, well I could get real because what I wanted didn't mean shit and didn't matter." Taking a drag before continuing. "I realized when I was about thirteen that the only thing I'd really be able to control in my life is when I had a baby and who with. What its name would be. And since then it was like the one thing I've wanted since," she finished softly. Taking one last drag Adara stubbing her cigarette out.

"I just," Adara paused before letting out a small sob. Biting her lower lip she waited a few moments before she continued to speak. "And with the miscarriage earlier this year and now hearing about a baby. It's like repeated bitch slaps to the fucking face and there's shit anyone can do."

"It's killing him isn't it?" Giselle asked after a moment. "Cause he doesn't know how to help you with this. And you're trying hard not to let it show because you don't want him freaking out more than he normally does when somethings with you."

Nodding Adara let out a shaky breath. "Sometimes he doesn't get that some shit I just can't work through like the other stuff. This is gonna be one thing that stays with me for life," Adara stated after a moment silence.

"I'm sure it won't baby. Like you said there's that one chance. It's all it takes," Giselle pointed out. "Now I'm not saying get all up on hope or anything but some days you'll need that one percent just to get through the day."

Smiling she turned and latched onto the other woman. "Thank you Giselle," Adara mumbled softly to her friend.

"I'm here anytime you need me sweet pea. Just remember that. Now come on. You need to make sure that man of yours doesn't kill anyone cause he thinks they've upset you in some way," Giselle slid off the bench then pulled Adara up. "Lord knows you'll have his ass for doing something like that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara officially hated college life again. School had began earlier in the week and she already had three essays to write. Sighing she slipped into the apartment quickly and froze before rounding the corner into the living room.

"We all have secrets, Hap. Some of them shouldn't be found out," She listened to Kozik speak. "And sometimes brother they need to be shared."

She listened as Happy sighed loudly. "When the fuck did you get wise and shit?" Happy asked. _Well_, Adara thought, _more like growled_.

"When I started spending so much time with your Old fuckin' Lady. Girl rubs off on people. Did you know she actually got me to read poetry!" Kozik exclaimed loudly to whom ever was in the room. "Edgar Allen Poe shit." A pause. "Was actually pretty good though. Dude was a nut freak."

"Fine damn it," Happy snapped. "I'd be fuckin' lost." She listened as he took a shaky breath. "If Adara died, I'd be fucking lost." Happy admitted after a moment.

"Now don't you feel better brother." Adara was pretty sure that Happy was giving the blond man his signature death glare.

"Kozik I swear to God I'm gonna break your face in the ring tonight." It sounded like the blond man was annoying Happy. Again. That growl was the one he used when he had his death glare going on. Tonight was not going to be fun.

"Oh stop being such a fucking baby about this Happy." Huh. Herb was here too. "We just wanna know how serious you are. Sometimes female's like to actually know shit like that." Oh she was totally going to throw that in his face the next time he was a dick to Giselle.

"And we figured if we could get you to say it to us then it'd be easier to say it to tiny and Jewish." Well look at that. Kozik actually had a brain up there. She was totally going to make him a cake or something. Blondie just went up a notch in her book. Which put him at one.

Adara frowned as she opened the door loudly. "This conversation never happened fucking." She heard Happy snarl as she closed and relocked the door. Rounding the corner she gave each man a wide smile before going over to happy. "Hey babe," he leaned up as she bent down to give him a kiss.

"Hey _Ahava_," Adara straightened up before giving him a curious look. "No work today?" She asked as she went to drop her school bag and lap top onto the table top. "Or are you about to go on a run?" She asked as she pulled out a chair to sit on.

"Just a standard run down to Riverside," Herb answered. "And he's not coming this time." Turning she watched as Herb flashed Happy a grin.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked again before turning to look through her purse for her glasses. "And why aren't you at the garage."

"Closed for the day. Pearl dragged Blade and a few of the unlucky guys to help her and Jo go shopping," Happy answered as he stood up. Moving he leaned down to give her a deeper kiss. "I used you as an excuse. If she calls we had an amazing day together."

"You used me as an excuse to a woman who's smaller than you and who you can clearly take," Adara turned to look up at him as she spoke but stopped at the look in his eyes. "I'm gonna go ahead and give you a pass for using me like that babe," she gave him a small smile. "Because you have murder eyes." Turning to the other two man she glared. "Thanks," she bit out sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes even more at them. "I have a shit load of work and you gave him murder eyes."

"What?" Herb asked sitting up. "I didn't do shit. Don't blame me for that blond ass." Herb cried out in protest. "This bullshit," he huffed as he stood up. "Lets go Koz. We're clearly not wanted here any longer," both men gripped as they left.

Turning she gave her lover a bright grin. "Works every time. But seriously you do have murder eyes and I seriously have three papers to write. So you're gonna have to go do something will I knockout the first one." She waved him off as she turned to start pulling things from her bags.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting on the couch that Sunday evening Adara looked over and couldn't help the smile form on her lips. Happy was staring intently at the TV as Old School played out. Her feet were in his lap and he was rubbing the left one. Biting her lower lip Adara turned back to the screen to watch the movie. Adara bit her lip a little harder after a moment but eventually gave up.

"Sweet Mary mother of fuck that's good," Adara moaned out as Happy worked out a kink in her ankle. "I swear babe if I hadn't already planned on it I'd totally rock your world for what your doing now."

Snorting the older man shook his head. "I know," he mumbled as he snorted as his eyes darted back to the TV. "I thought you had a morning class though," he pointed out after a moment.

"Ah shit," Adara dropped her head back as she let out an unhappy groan. "That means no sex than. Why did I pick a morning class again?" She asked as she brought her head up to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me to pick late classes."

"Because we fought the week you picked classes," He replied as he moved onto her other foot. "And then when you realized your mistake it was three days before classes started."

"Well shit," Adara grumbled before leaning forward to grab his beer. "Ya know I'm kinda proud of you babe."

Blinking Happy stalled his movements and gave her a questioning look. "For what?" He asked after a moment.

"Taking all this shit so well," she answered. "All my drama. What happened with the Club. The shit with your mom." She paused as she set his beer back down. "I'm proud of how you handle all this shit."

Blinking again he gave her a wiry look before shaking his head and turning back to the TV.

"I'm serious Hap. Most guys would have bailed on my shit and most would just stick their mothers in a home," She pointed out. "I'm lucky though. I got a good guy even if you only show it with me or if your doing something for your mom." Leaning forward she dragged his head back towards her and gave him a long sensual kiss before letting him go. "And I'm sorry there won't be sex tonight. But as you did point out I do have an early class so I'll see you later babe," She sliding her feet gently from his lap she placed them on the floor. Pushing herself up she stretched grabbing their empty's and heading towards the kitchen.

Coming back out she placed a cold beer in front of Happy before giving her lover another kiss. "_Lailah Tov_," she whispered against his lips before standing up. Slipping from the room and to the hall.

"Night _Ishti_," he tossed over the back of the couch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How do you deal with all this shit?" Blossom asked the next day as they sat around a bench they had found. "I mean serious. You balance school, a job, the Club, your family and a relationship. How?"

"I'm good at compartmentalization.?" Adara shrugged as Tia snorted from the other side of Blossom. "Well to be fair Pinky," Adara had been happy that Blossom had gone back to the bubble gum pink color. "The Club is family so that's kinda just one. It's only a part time job and even then I'm not even getting that many hours because so many more peeps need that gig more than me." Adara paused before shaking her head. "And as for Happy? Dude that's like easy."

"I still don't know how you do it," Blossom whined. "Oh stuck up alert," Blossom and Adara both glared as a bubbly blond headed towards them. "I still don't get how you can stand her Tia." Pausing Blossom smirked. "Personally I'd like her to drop dead."

"You know Pinky," Adara turned to flashed Blossom a feral grin. "I hear that happens."

"Oh shush. Both of you," Tia sighed as she stood to great the blond. "Hey Holly," she greet warmly. "You remember Adara and Blossom right?" She waved her hand towards the two girls still sitting.

"Oh hey girls," The blond chippered brightly as she waved.

Before either girl could say anything they heard a sharp ring from Adara's pocket. The Jewish girl looked down as a huge smile spread across her face.

Grabbing it quickly she hit the call button. "I love who ever this is," She answered before frowning. "Dude you kill all the best moods," She muttered darkly before standing. "I'll be right back," she told Blossom softly. Walking away Blossom watched as Adara seemed to argue with someone. Blinking she turned to Tia as the friendly blond got her attention.

"I'll give you two crazy chicks a call later. We have Eco 101 in about ten minutes," Tia waved as she and the bubbly blond linked arms and strode away.

"Later Blondie," Blossom called to her old friend. Turning she watched as Adara came back over. Sliding back onto the bench she pouted. "Alright. Who was it?" She asked after a moment.

"Well, basically I'm going to hell," Adara muttered as she raised her eyes to meet her friends. "And I'll be going there very soon." She continued darkly.

"What happened?" Blossom asked as her face twisted into a picture of concern.

"Apparently my brother is thinking of getting married to that blond Crow Eater he's been fucking," Adara answered honestly after a moment of silence.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_Lailah Tov_ ~ Goodnight, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting five years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	21. Taming the Wild

Adara sighed as she grabbed her bags from the floor and began to make her way out of her class and out side. The year was flying by so fast she mused to herself as she slipped into the crowd. Thanksgiving had come and gone so quickly they hadn't been able to go visit Happy's mother. Christmas and Hanukkah had also flown by with so much going on that they hadn't been able to go down to Charming. She had listened to Gemma bitch about that for almost three weeks. Rolling her eyes as she thought of the older woman. Gemma had been bitching more than usually the last couple months because of Jax.

The blond man had asked Wendy, which Adara had finally found her name out, to marry him. The only few request's he had really made had been that Adara be apart of it, since Opie was locked up. Happy to be a groomsmen and it to be during spring break. Which is exactly were she had Happy were going to be heading as soon as he came and got her. He had taken her Mustang into the shop that morning to do one last check to make sure nothing was wrong with it. She smiled at how _zeiseh_ her _Ahava_ was of her.

Walking she looked around to see if she could spot her bald lover before looking for Blossom. She had finally convinced her friend and Zane to come with them to Charming. They had left earlier to stop in Riverside where Zane's only relative this side of Vegas lived. He wanted to introduce his girl to his great aunt Mildred. Adara had giggled hard core over that. The way Blossom had gone wide eyed when he had called her his had been classic. She understood how Blossom was feeling though. She had the exact same fears going on. She had Happy were going to be taking a day to finally go down and meet his mother during this trip.

Sighing again she listened as a group of overly slutty girls giggled at something. Turning she glared at the group as she got a good look at what they were throwing themselves at. And that was a big Hell to the fucking Naw. Adara gripped her strap tightly as she turned her course and made her way over. Pushing past them she dropped her bags onto the handle bar of the bike before crashing her mouth with her Latino lovers. God she needed this.

Pulling back she turned and glared at the group. "Fuck off McSlutty's and go throw yourselves at someone else's man," Adara snapped before grabbing her bags. Turning she looked at Happy who was staring at her with an amused expression. "What?" She snapped as her lips dipped down into a pout.

"Just not use to you being like that," Hap waved his hand to the retreating group and then to her. "Usually that's me," he pointed out. He waited as she walked around to stand behind him. "Never seen it from you before."

"Yeah well I'm a fucking walking nervous wreck at the moment," she stated as he helped her onto the back of his Dyna. "There's a lot I'm going to be dealing with this week." Adara sighed as she put her helmet on.

"I'm keeping an eye on Gemma, because seriously we all know that woman is going to be raising any hell she can. I gotta keep things smooth with Blossom and Zane. I also get the pleasure of dealing with an emotional Jax because of Gemma. I also have my normal conversation's with Donna at some point." As she ranted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself tightly to him. "And then we have your mother also."

Shaking his head he turned his head to give her a half smile. "Well stop worrying and hold on," he brought his head back forward and started the bike. Adara smiled widely as he pulled off. She felt herself take a deep breath before beginning to relax.

She felt a wave of peace wash through her and she rested her head against Happy's shoulder as he rode to the Club house. She would be taking her Mustang to haul their bags and her dress. Stupid bridesmaid bullshit she snarked in her head. Why did Gemma and Jax have to want her to be involved in the damn ceremony?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As they pulled into Teller-Morrow Adara couldn't keep the grin off of her face any longer. Easily pulling into what was still her spot she quickly cut the engine before climbing out at an even fast speed. Looking around she moved her sun glass into her hair and squealed before running towards Juice.

"Juicy!" She squealed out before launching herself at the Latino. He only had a second to drop the beer he had been holding before catching the small brunette. After a few moments Adara heard people approach but she seriously didn't care at the moment. She was in her big brothers arms and that's all she cared about at the moment. Of course after a moment Juice started to squirm. He apparently didn't like the look on Happy's face as he quickly began to try and pry her off of his body.

"Dude! I don't wanna die," Juice whined as he realized she wouldn't let go. "Seriously Adara! I like my dick were its at. Save me from dieing like that. Please _hermana_." Snorting as he whined to her she pulled before slipping back down to the ground.

"For such a big bad biker you really are such a priss," Adara grinned brightly up at him before turning to see who had formed a group around them. Squealing again she launched herself at Chibs. "Chibs!" Grinning she gave the scared man a loud popping kiss on his cheek. "Check you in the ring?" She asked after she pulled back.

"Aye doll," The Scots man grinned down at her before moving to give Happy a standard man hug between brothers. "'ello brother. Trip good?" He asked. Happy simply nodded in response.

Turning Adara grabbed Blossom and yanked her forward. "Chibs," she pointed to the Scots man. "Juice," she pointed to the mo-hawked male who was still looking nervously at Happy who's lips were twisted into a wicked looking grin. "Oh grow a set," rolling her eyes she turned to the last male. "And stop being a _meshugener_."

"And you remember Tigger." She pointed to the curly haired male who was standing on Happy's left side. Before walking over and patting his face. "This is Blossom and her old man Zane from Tacoma."

"How come you got a hug and all I got was pat on the fucking nose?" Tig asked as he looked at Chibs before turning to Adara. "How come the retard even got a fuckin' hug and all I got was that shit?"

Turning Adara gave him a pointed look. "Cause I'm still not what sure STD's you have," she grinned brightly before slipping to stand next to Happy. "Where's everyone else at?" She asked as came to stand next to her lover. "I had pictured a mob squashing my to death."

"Bitch," Tig tossed out before giving the pink haired girl a look. "Weren't you blue when I met you? Or was that joint stronger than I thought?" He asked as his face scrunched up in confusion. "She was blue right?" He asked as he turned to Adara.

"She dyes it every few months when she gets bored," Zane answered as he slipped his arm around his shorter lover's shoulders. "So when you met her she probably was blue."

"Oh," Tig nodded before looking down at Adara who had slapped his arm. "Oh yeah. Gemma and Clay got roped into having lunch with the whore's parents and Jax is up visiting Opie. Piney and Lowell are on a pick up and Bobby's going over the books in the Club," Tig waved his hand towards the large building.

Nodding her head Adara grabbed Blossom and linked arms with her friend. Both muttering to one another quietly. The pair set off towards the Club House. A moment later Tig turned to Happy with a questioning look.

"You work your shit out then brother?" Tig asked after a moment. Turning the stoic man nodded once before pulling his cigarette's out. Pulling one from the pack he put them back in his pocket before pulling his lighter out. Lighting it he took a drag as he slipped the zippo back into it's spot next to his pack.

"We're good," Happy nodded before turning to walk towards the Club. Nodding the group of Sons followed and went in. Bobby they found sitting at a table with a book closed in front of him with a girl on either side looking excited as a kid on a sugar high.

"Adara talks about you a lot in our talks," Bobby spoke up as he nodded to the group. "Grab me a beer Juice," he called out before the younger man could sit. "So you excited to be back _bubbala_?" He asked as he looked at Adara, with questioning eyes.

Blinking she flicked her eyes to Happy before looking at her uncle. "It's nice to get to see the family again _dod_. I wouldn't say I'm excited about this particular visit though," she pointed out with a shudder. "But then again I already hate everyone."

"Why?" Juice asked as he sat a beer in front of each of them. "We haven't done anything to you yet."

"I got told that I get to be referee for you all and Gemma," she glared at them before rolling her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. "You are such a Y-chromosome cliché!" she exclaimed before grabbing her beer and taking a pull from it.

"Someone's gotta do the dirty work," Blossom pointed out with a smirk as she also grabbed her beer before taking a long pull from it. "They just know who is least likely to set her off and not catch much hell if they do."

"Dude," Juice looked at Blossom with wide eyes. "How'd you do that?" He asked after a moment.

"Besides I've been reading body language since I was about four. And yours is screaming," Blossom grinned before shrugging.

"And enough of that," Adara gave Blossom a pointed look. "We talked about fucking with people," she gave the pink haired girl another look. Before they could start in on one another the door was thrown open and an older couple came storming in. Both looked like they had seen better days. "And the start of my job is now," Adara sighed as she slid her chair back and stood up.

"What's wrong _Imi_?" She asked as walked up to the couple. "Hey _Tateh_," she grinned brightly at the man before pulling the woman into a hug.

"God fucking moron's," Gemma snapped as she pulled back from Adara. "We're gonna be related to fucked up morons."

"They look down on you I take it?" Adara asked as Clay pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your mother didn't take it well," Clay rumbled softly to her as he ducked his head. Placing a kiss on her cheek before letting go. "You know she gets with shit like that." He gave her a grin before turning to look at everyone else. "Weren't you blue?" Clay asked as he caught sight of Blossom.

Grinning the bubble gum pink haired girl nodded. "Yep. Got bored though," she shrugged as she stood up to walk over to Adara and Gemma. "Hi. I'm Blossom," She gave the older woman a pleasant smile. "Adara said you wouldn't kill me." She spoke as she brought her hand out for the older woman to shake.

Raising a brow Gemma shook the girls hand before turning to Adara. "She's chipper. Why can't you find non-chipper people baby girl?"

"It's a side affect of being my friend. Plus it's also one of just being her," Adara grinned before turning to her friend. "Wanna go sight seeing before we're forced into another family dinner and to meet the Crow Eater who's going to be marrying _achi_?" Adara asked as she turned to look at Gemma. "Unless you need slave labor?"

"You got a few hours before I'll need you. Stop by and see Luann at some point. She wants to see her favorite Jewish baby," Gemma replied. "I gotta go shopping for tonight's dinner."

"We'll handle dessert," Adara and Blossom the girls stated simultaneously before giving each other a look. Breaking out into giggles they calmed themselves before turning back to Gemma. "We can make cakes," They suggested before nodding to one another. "We can use Bobby's kitchen," Adara continued by herself.

"Alright then," Gemma nodded before dropping a kiss onto both girls cheeks. "I'll see you later baby." Everyone waited until Gemma had left before turning to look at Adara and Blossom.

"Give those ladies lollipops," Tig grinned as both girls turned to give him playful glares. "What?"

"Told you he can make anything sound perverted," Adara rolled her eyes before going to give Happy a kiss as Blossom did the same to Zane. "We'll see you guys later," they called together as they walked out.

"Are they always," Bobby waved his hand were the girls had been. "Like that?" He asked turning to look from Happy to Zane before looking back to where the girls had been standing.

"This is a good day for them," Zane answered. "Usually their a whole hell of a lot worse than that." Pausing he turned to give Happy a knowing look before turning back to Bobby. "Trust us. It still gets creepier."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After showing Blossom around the small quaint town Adara and Blossom went and picked up the ingredients. They were going to make both Homemade Chocolate and Red Velvet cake's they had discussed while on their little adventure around the town. Making their way back to Bobby's house Adara answered Blossom's questions.

"Whats with you and Juice? And why does Happy not freak like he does with the guys in Tacoma?" Blossom asked as she took a drag off of Adara's cigarette before handing it back to the brunette.

"Juice, Jax and Opie are my brothers. They've always been my brothers and they always will. Hap knows that that's all we'll ever be to one another," Adara answered as she pulled the Mustang into Bobby's driveway. "Besides he knows that Juice is scared shitless of him and he knows that Juicy won't ever cross that line."

"Ah," Blossom nodded. "So who all is going to be there tonight and who do I look out for?" Bloss asked after they climbed and locked the car up.

"Don't mention Kozik though. Tig hates him and no I don't know why. No one will tell me," Adara began as she unlocked the door and went in. After Blossom entered she closed and locked it again. "Don't back talk Gemma. She won't hesitate to smack you. Jax is going to major tense so we keep picking on him to a bare minimum and you know how to roll with Happy. Do the same wit Tig." Pausing as they enter the kitchen and set the bags down.

"Chibs will flirt but he doesn't mean it. Man flirts with everyone and I mean everyone. It's just one of his quirks. Donna won't be there but Ellie and Kenny will with Piney. Pretty much treat him how I do like a lovable old guy who gives you weed," Adara wiggled her eyebrows as they began to get set up things in the kitchen to begin working on their cakes.

"You'll also probably hear me call Piney _Zeyde_ at some point tonight. It means old man in Yiddish." She paused to think for a second. "Juice is pretty much how you saw. And," blinking Adara shrugged. "That should be all. I don't know who else might be there."

"Got ya then girlfriend," Blossom nodded as they began to separate everything from the bags. "So Gemma's like Pearl than? Or is Pearl like Gemma?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Pearl is like a subdue version of Gemma. I've seen Gemma make men bigger than these guys cry without ever lifting a hand and I've seen her make Tig squirm. Though he'll deny it till his dieing day," Adara grinned evilly. "Not that Pearl ain't a handful but between them I'd cross Pearl a hell of a lot sooner than I would Gemma. That woman won't take shit from anyone."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So Adara," Adara turned to give the blond woman a slightly force relaxed look. Underneath the table she was squeezing Happy's hand so hard she was wondering if she was breaking anything. Jax totally was in her debut for putting up with this blond bimbo. "Do you plan on having kids?"

Freezing everyone at the table watched as Adara's face went blank and a haunted look seeped into her eyes. After a moment she blinked and was up and out the door before anyone could stop her. A moment later she was on the curb by Happy's bike and she had her head in her hands. Breathing deeply she tried to calm her nerves. No one had ever asked her that.

"You gonna off yourself girlfriend?" Turning she looked up to see Blossom standing behind her. "Cause I kinda promised Happy that I wouldn't let you do that," Blossom spoke as she came and sat next to Adara. "So," she started after a few moments. "Wanna talk about the freak out?"

Adara shook her head before she turned to look at the ground next to the front wheel of Tig's bike that was next to Happy's. After a few moments silence she cleared her throat and turned to look at her friend. "You ever feel like you're finally adjusting to something and then you get a face slap reminder?" Adara asked before turning to look up at the sky. "And all you can feel is this bone deep soul shredding self loathing hate and you know you shouldn't but you just can't help yourself?"

"No," Blossom shook her head before pulling her cigarette pack out and grabbing two. Handing one to Adara she put the pack next to her after grabbing her lighter. Lighting her's before handing the lighter to Adara. "Can't say that I have in my short time." Pausing Blossom watched Adara light her cigarette before handing the lighter back.

"But then again I haven't lived the life you have babe." Taking a drag Blossom turned to watch Adara smoke before she continued. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you and honestly I don't want to. But in the time I've known you," Blossom blew out the smoke. "I've never seen someone live like you."

"What do you mean?" Adara asked after a moment of silence. Taking a drag she waited for her normally bubbly but at the moment somber friend to explain.

"Girl you suffered major and you're in a happy, no pun scratch that I totally mean pun intended here, relationship with a man that loves you like you're his dieing breath. You got a family that would kill for you, and that's not even all of them. That woman in there was ready to rip that blond bitch apart with a fucking look. At least I can tell everyone you really do get your murder eyes from your Ma," Blossom gave her a small smile. "You got a brother in there who might reject her if you asked him to. Cause as much as he doesn't wanna be alone he'd rather make sure that he has you in his life than some bitch that can give half way decent head."

Snorting Adara shook her head before leaning against Blossom. "You know you're like the best friend a person could ever ask for, right? I think I'd be a lot lost without you girl." Taking one last drag Adara stubbed her cigarette out. "Seriously you are and I would. Some days it feels like between you, Happy and Giselle are the only people keeping me from snapping."

"I know shorty and it be a lot more than lost," Blossom smirked as she laid her head on top of Adara's for a moment. "But on a serious note though you might wanna get back in there to make sure that they don't rip blondie limb from limb." As she spoke she lifted her head from her friends.

Laughing softly Adara slipped from her friend and nodded. Standing they linked arms and made their way back into the house. Stopping in the door way Adara blinked at the scene before her. "What's everyone staring at?" She asked as they looked around.

"Never seen two girls touch before?" She asked as a smirk spread across her face as she looked around at the table. Shaking her head both she and Blossom went to take their seats again. "And shut it Tig. No one wants to hear about you and your bedroom activities at the table." Adara gave the man a wide smile.

"But I got this really good one," Tig grinned brightly down at her. "It even involved a carrot cake." Most of the table erupted in laughter at the mans remark.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two day's later Adara found herself staring at a point of Jax's head as he and the bitch got married. After the minor freak out Adara had assured everyone that she was fine and then proceeded to answer Wendy's question. The look of shock and embarrassment had put a small smug smile of her face. But after that the dinner had gone smoothly compared to the hundred different situations she had been coming up with since being in formed.

Biting back a sigh Adara flicked her eyes around the room. Blossom and Zane looked like they were about to nod off into slumber land. Inwardly rolling her eyes she flicked her eyes to Gemma and Clay. While Clay looked like he was paying attention she could easily see the fact that his eyes were glassed over. He was totally off somewhere else in his head. Gemma on the other hand was trying to glare Wendy to death. Smirking for a second Adara shifted her eyes to her Bobby who was smirking up at her with a knowing look on his face. Rolling her eyes at him she moved her gaze along.

Chibs, Happy and Juice who were standing up with Jax all looked like they'd rather be in hell than were they were at the moment. Juice had a serious look in his eyes which meant he was mentally working through a problem with a computer. Chibs looked like he was clearly undressing the females in the audience. Happy looked like he was almost sleeping with the way his eyes kept trying to drop.

Serves him right, Adara thought. Her lover had stayed up late parting with the other Sons while she had been forced to spend the night with Wendy and the other bridesmaids. Adara would never do that again. It had honestly been hell and it had only one shinning light about it.

Looking in front of her Adara bit her tongue from wanting to do anything rash. Wendy's best friend from childhood, Gina, who Adara had come close to chocking to death the night before. Good that stupid bottle blond bitch had come close to actually making Adara go violent. Glaring a large hole into the back of the size two's head before moving her gaze along.

Landing on the maid of honor Christine, Wendy's cousin. Who was surprisingly the easiest one to get along with. The woman was nothing like her cousin, despite looking just like Wendy only with light strawberry blond hair. Adara and Gemma had decided that of everyone from Wendy's family she was the only one they could stand and like.

Blinking as the room busted out into loud cheers and claps Adara froze before looking around. Well it looked like it was now time for the drinking to start. Letting a large grin slip over her face before walking to meet Happy. Thank God she could get out of this dress! The only good thing she could say was that Gemma had made sure the thing covered her back.

"Hey there sexy sleepy head," Adara grinned up at Happy before they began to walk down the isle.

"Bite me," Happy muttered lowly to her. "I saw you zone out." Turning she gave him a smile before nodding. "You ever thought about this?" He asked as they waved Jax and Wendy off a few moments later.

Blinking she turned to look up at him in surprise. "A wedding?" Adara asked. "Hell no babe. I'm beyond awesome with what we have. Got no need for anything else. I got your Crow and you have my heart. What more do we need?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost on instinct he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Guess nothing then," Happy leaned down to capture her lips into a ravenous kiss that took both of their breaths away once they pulled back moments later. Bringing his head up so his mouth was next to her ear. "I love you," he rasped softly so only she could hear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Climbing off the back of Happy's bike Adara tried to smooth her clothes down as she waited for her lover to go park his bike. Shaking her hands to try and still her nerves a little Adara let out a deep low breath before pulling her sun glasses off and slipping them into her purse. She looked down at the flower beds on either side of the entrance walk way. She didn't know the names of any of the flowers but there were a few pretty shades of blue, purple, red, pink and even greens. Blinking she brought her head up as she heard someone approaching. Blinking she let a smile slip onto her face as Happy walked up to her.

"God, you're on fire lately," Adara reached her hand out for him to take. Locking fingers she gave him a wide bright grin that seemed to light her whole face up. "Sexy babe. Very sexy."

Looking down at her he gave her an eye roll before they began to make there way into the Home. "You are ridiculous," he muttered before opening the door. He let her go to walk up to speak with the lady behind the desk. After a moment he stepped back and held his hand out for her.

"You love it," Adara responded as he lead her through the building towards his mother's room. "And that lady totally wants to bang you." The statement caused him to stop and give her another look. "I'm just sayin'."

"I'm gonna stop takin' you places," Happy muttered as he led her down another hall. "You nervous?" He asked after a few second pause.

"Naw. I figure if your mom can deal with Tig and Kozik she'll at least like me a little," Adara shrugged with a small smile. "Sides did you tell me yesterday that if she could handle you she'd be able to handle me?" Adara asked as they paused in front of a door.

"I also said that since I loved you I knew she would," Happy pointed out before opening the door. Sticking his head in before the rest of him followed pulling Adara in. "Hey Ma," he rasped softly to a frail looking woman on a bed next to the window. "How you doin' today?" He asked as he paused next to her bed and leaned over to drop a kiss onto her forehead.

"Oh _mi hijo_," the woman looked up at them with the same brown eyes Happy had. "I'm doing much _mejor_. _¿Y quién es este?_" She asked as she flicked her eyes to Adara.

"This is Adara Ma. The woman I told you about," Happy answered as he pulled the Jewish woman in front of him. "Adara this is my mother Araceli."

"_Hola_," Adara smiled as she held her hand out for the woman. "_Su un placer de encontrarle finalmente. Conversaciones felices mucho sobre usted_."

Blinking Araceli grabbed her hand and tugged her down to give Adara a hug. "_Y su agradable para encontrarle finalmente también mi querido._"

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Zeiseh_ ~ (zee-suh) sweet, Yiddish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Hermana_ ~ Sister, Spanish.

_Meshugener_ ~ Crazy person, Yiddish.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Achi _~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Zeyde_ ~ Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Mi hijo_ ~ My son, Spanish.

_Mejor_ ~ Better, Spanish.

_¿Y quién es este?_ ~ And who is this?, Spanish.

_Hola_ ~ Hello, Spanish.

_Su un placer de encontrarle finalmente._ ~ Its a pleasure to finally meet you., Spanish.

_Conversaciones felices mucho sobre usted._ ~ Happy talks a lot about you., Spanish.

_Y su agradable para encontrarle finalmente también mi querido._ ~ And its nice to finally meet you as well my dear., Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is starting five years before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading. And forgive me if my Spanish is off. I took French so I have no idea if this is correct or not. Mean no offense if it is wrong.


	22. Deception Is Art

Adara laughed as she sat back in her seat before shaking her head at Blossom. "I swear I never should have let you go down with me to meet my family," Adara murmured before taking a sip of her beer. Setting it back onto the table before taking a hit off the joint Tori handed her. After taking her hit she passed it on to Jo.

"You love it," Blossom sing songed brightly back to her before turning to look around the table. "So what are we going as for Halloween this year? And what are we doing about your birthday?" She asked before turning to look at Adara.

"You're dressing up?" Pearl asked after a moment. "What are you two?" She asked looking between them. "Five?" She asked as took the joint from Jo. "And I second the question about your party."

"I'll have you know," Adara started. "That while yes we are adults but we embrace our inner devil spawn child's. And between our primadonna's and our badassness," Adara paused as Blossom made a motion that she wanted to added something herself.

"Don't for get killer sense of humor and our awesomeness," Blossom pointed out as she pointed at her friend with her beer. "Also our indescribable awesome award winning personalities to boot."

"To right you are my friend. To right," Adara nodded with a large grin before turning to look at the other ladies that were seated with them. "And those things too," Adara nodded repeatedly with a large smile. "We will forever dress up on Halloween," Adara finished with an odd serious look on her face.

"Besides one can totally make a kinky sex game out of it," Blossom pointed out after a moments pause as she grabbed her beer off the table. Pearl, Jo, Tori and Adara all cracked up with the her. "But seriously I'm thinking of something wicked."

"Catholic school girl?" Jo suggested before turning to Adara. "You could do that," she gave the younger woman a wide smirk. "And we could just combine the two parties. A costume 21st party."

"We've done the catholic school girl bit before," Adara leered at the older blond woman. "I'm thinking a character from a movie maybe though. Something from the 70s or 80s."

"Like what? Disney?" Blossom teased as she grabbed the pack of cigarette's off the table as well as the lighter. Grabbing one out before tossing the rest back on to the table top she lit it. Taking a drag she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Giselle should totally be Cat Woman," she stated with a grin spreading across her face.

"Giselle should be what?" The woman in question asked as she walked up to them. "And what are we discussing?" She asked as she retook her seat on Adara's couch before looking between Adara and Tori with a raised brow.

"Cat Woman for Halloween," Tori answered. "They think we should dress up," she stated with a smile and an eyeroll. "I like the idea of combining. Instead of two hangovers in two days just one massive one and over a weekend two. Means your both clear for school."

"It's brilliant," Adara cried excitedly and in protest. "Come on though," Adara added after a moment. "You can't tell us that Herb wouldn't pop a boner at the sight of you in a leather suit with a whip," she finished as she took the offered cigarette from Blossom. "Pearl should totally be a lady from the Victorian era too."

"Totally," Blossom agreed excitedly. "You've totally got the rack for it," she nodded enthusiastically as she gave the woman in question a lopsided grin. Pearl simply shook her head at the girls.

"I can see that one," Josephine nodded her agreement before shrugging at her friend's look. "Tori you should be a naughty Nurse."

"Oh no," Tori shook her head even though her eyes seemed to drop a little as she spoke. "I'll be doing to normal thing this year. Passing out candy to the neighborhood kids," she stated after a moment with a hint of a sigh.

Turning Giselle gave Adara a long look before a grin spread across her face. "Magenta," she stated after a moment. Before turning to Blossom. "And if you dye your hair you can go as Columbia," she added as she tapped her fingers on the table. "Maybe a little trim to but it could work."

"Dude," Blossom almost squealed out excitedly. "It's fucking brilliant!" She exclaimed as her whole face seemed to light up at the idea. "Adara can I use your laptop? I'm going to start hunting down our costume's," Blossom spoke as she stood up and began to head back towards her friends room. "I fucking love you El. Like seriously love you," Blossom spoke as she walked away.

Blinking Adara sat back for a moment before busting out in laughter. The others turned to look at her as if she had lost her mind. After a few moments she waved them off as she finally calmed down. "Can you imagine the look on our lovers face's when we tell them what we're going as?" She asked after she had finally calmed down completely. Blinking Tori and Jo both broke out into laughter while Pearl snorted before stating her agreement. Adara broke back into a round of giggles.

"We shouldn't tell them," Giselle commented after they had all calmed down again and Blossom had rejoined them holding the black laptop. "I think it should be a surprise," her eyes glinted with mischief and her lips were twisted into an almost wicked looking smile. "And I think we should arrange them to see us at the Club House."

Blinking again they all stared at one another before breaking out in agreement and began to plan how they were going to pull this off without any of there significant others finding out about it before hand. They had two weeks to come up a plan, their costume's and how they were going to pull this off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day found Adara driving to mall parking lot in Seattle with Blossom, Giselle and Pearl. They had luckily convince both Blade and Happy they they would all be perfectly fine by themselves. Nothing major was going on and no threats had been made. Besides the women had pointed out that they were just going to the mall and then coming straight back to head to Pearl's house. Happy had been more reluctant than the rest of the guys but Adara had finally broken out the big guns and had used her puppy eyes to get him to agree. She just really hoped that nothing went wrong for their sake.

Finding a spot Pearl cut the engine to the her SUV and they all climbed out. Blossom and Adara from the back and Giselle from the passenger seat. After locking up and meeting a few feet away they all began to trek up and into the mall. As they entered they looked around before turning to face one another.

"All right," Blossom began pulling out four lists and handing them to her companions. "I work it all out if we split up we can cover almost everything we need to get."

"What are we missing?" Adara asked as she looked over her list. She was getting shoes and makeup. Her two least favorite things to shop for. "And why did I get stuck with these? You know I hate buying this shit."

"Trade with me than. I'd rather not have to hunt for clothes," Pearl spoke as she handed over her list and grabbed the one from Adara's out reached hand. "I'd rather buy this shit than that stuff."

Looking down she read over her new list. Clothes. She could handle that. Looking up as she waited for Blossom to state what they would need to get else where.

"My outfit had to be ordered. Not many people are hoping with Columbia attire," Blossom shrugged before saluting them. "Meet in the food court in an hour?" She asked.

"See you then," they agreed before splitting up to concur their lists. Adara easily made her way over to the stairs before beginning to climb to the second floor. Her first stop would be Hot Topic to check out their selection. As she made her way up the stairs she sighed as her phone started ringing. Pulling it out from her purse she flipped it open and answered it.

"_Hola_ _hermano_," Adara answered as a smile worked its way across her face. "How's life in Juicy land?" She asked as she made it to the second floor.

"_Mejor_," He answered. "Just got over a head cold," he explained. "So what are you up to? Haven't heard from you lately."

"I'm good. Actually in Seattle shopping with Blossom, Pearl and Giselle. Girly things," she supplied as she stopped before going in to check out the bookstore she had come across. "How's the family? Jax still with that _meeskite_?" She asked as she shook her head and made her way back out.

"Still with Wendy," Juice snorted over the line. "Everyone's good. Actually went to see Donna the other day. She had a probably with the TV and computer. Asked me if I could fix them."

"_Metzuyan_ to hear about everyone. She looked good?" Adara asked as she continued her way to the clothing store. "And the kids?"

"Their good. She's about the same. Kids are good. Ellie's been laughing a lot more and making friends." She heard Juice answer over the line. "Hey I'd talk longer but Gemma's headed my way looking pissed beyond belief so I'll talk to you later _hermana_," he rushed before ending the call. Shaking her head Adara smiled before snapping her phone close and slipped into the dark store. Her brother was weird, she thought to her self as she began to look around for what she needed.

Later that night they gathered at Pearl's house in her private room. It was the one space that Blade never invaded. The one space were she could come in, relax and deal with what ever she needed to. It was also the perfect place to hide their costume's without worry of being discovered. They had spread their things out into sections so they didn't have to figure out who's was who's later on.

Adara grinned as she looked down at her costume. She had spread it out on to show the girls what she had found. She had found the simple black dress with three quarter sleeves with white cuffs and collar. Buttoned down in the front and stopped just shy of mid thigh. She also had found the most perfect white hat and lace ruffle apron. Pearl had found her the shoes that matched perfectly with the original outfit. The back lace fishnets had been the easiest piece of the outfit to get. Grinning she turned and gave the others thumbs up. Happy was certainly going to freak when he saw her in this get up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A week later Adara was ready to pull her hair out and cry. As she stormed from the apartment building and headed towards her mustang she thought she just might at least do the latter. Happy had just told her that he would be leaving to go do to Charming for the week early the next morning and chances were he wouldn't be back till the first. Sighing as she unlocked her door and slid in before slamming the door shut. Starting and backing out of her spot quickly she pulled out of the parking lot and immediately began to head to Pearl's house where she knew at least one or two of the others would be hanging out at.

After making the drive Adara pulled up in front of the other woman's home and cut the engine before quickly climbing out and locking the vehicle before marching up to the front door. Using her spare key she unlocked the door before slipping in and then relocking it. Turning are she scanned the area for any sign of someone. Sighing again she poked her into the kitchen before going to the bottom of the stairs.

"Pearl? Blade? Anyone?" Adara yelled loudly and waited a moment. "Anyone home?" She yelled out again. Sure enough she heard movement up stairs and waited for someone to poke their head down.

"Who is it?" She heard Pearl yell as she made her way to the top of the stairs. From her state of dress she had been in her private place painting. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked as she finally looked down at Adara.

"Hap's going on a run and he probably won't be back till the first," Adara finally broke down as she relayed the information to the older woman. Pearl groaned before making her way down the stairs.

"Aw shit," Pearl snapped as she reached the bottom. Pulling Adara down they sat on the stairs. Wrapping her arms to let the other girl cry in frustration for all their planning done in vain. "It'll be all right baby. We'll fix this shit. Don't you worry." Pearl promised as she continued to rub the girls back.

Twenty minutes later the front door opened and both Blade, Kozik and Berry came in but stopped when they saw Pearl holding the younger woman. Blinking as Pearl looked up at them with an annoyed glare pointed directly at her husband.

"Honey," Pearl started as she pulled back from the younger woman. "Head on up to the room. I'll be up in a minute. We'll fix this hitch," Pearl assured her. "He'll be here to celebrate with you." Nodding the Jewish woman quickly stood up and then made her way up the steps as fast as possible without breaking out into a run. Pearl watched her go before turning to cross her arms and walk the last few steps down before pausing in front of Blade.

"Can someone else go on this run?" Pearl asked before they could ask what was wrong with the couple now.

"That's whats got her so upset?" Kozik asked before snorting with a shake of his head. "It's not like Hap hasn't left before. Crazy as woman."

Whirling to glare the blond man down Pearl's hands went to her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And this week also happens to be her 21 birthday you asshole. She'd like to be able to celebrate with her fucking lover you jackass," the woman snapped before turning to her husband. "Is there anyway you can make sure he's back for Saturday?"

"Her birthday is Halloween?" Blade asked in surprise. "How come we haven't celebrated it before?"

"It's not but we're combing the two this year because I said so," Pearl stated as she whipped around to give her husband a stern 'don't fuck with or back talk me' look. "It's actually the 29th but it'd make more since to just combine both parties this year. But now that won't work if you don't make sure that Hap is back for it."

Blinking Blade brought his hands up and rested them on his wife's shoulders. "I'll see what I can do. But they asked him to come down to help since Tig is on the mend from last week," as he spoke he began to rub the woman's arms soothingly. "Does he know about Saturday?" Blade asked after a moment.

"I'm sure he does but the better question is if he even fucking remembers it," Pearl sighed before shaking her head. "I better go calm her down. We've spent to much time planning this fucking night and I'll be damned if it goes to fucking waste," she snapped as she leaned up to kiss her husband before turning to go up stairs once again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sighing Blade could not believe his wife convinced him to go have this conversation with Happy. While he had known the man for years he and never really known him personally. Happy wasn't exactly the type of person one would gossip with or share personal information with. Unless you were Adara of course. The younger woman had something about her that one just couldn't help but want to trust and befriend. When the younger woman had first arrived he had been worried how it would effect everyone. And then he had watched the way she shied away from every but Happy. That enough showed him she would at least never stray from his brother. Blade was glad for the stoic man. He deserved a faithful woman after what had happened from his last relationship.

Sighing again he knocked on the door and waited for his brother to answer. A moment later the door opened to reveal an irritable looking Happy. Nodding to one another Happy stepped aside to let Blade in. A moment later they were staring at one another in the living room.

"I can't go back home until I make sure that your back Saturday afternoon," Blade announced after a moment. Happy simply raised his brow in a questioning manner. "Saturday night isn't just the Halloween party but also Adara's 21st too."

Blinking Happy groaned as he brought his hand up to rub over his face. "Oh shit. I forgot," he rasped out a moment later.

"Pearl figured that out," Blade responded. "Well I hope you figure this shit out brother because I'm going to go home. Tell my wife that you said you'd be there. And then I'm going to hopefully get to sit down to eat dinner with her."

Sighing Happy nodded. "I'll be there. You can tell Adara I promise I will." After nodding to one another Blade left. Happy sighed as he sank down onto the couch. Pulling his prepaid out he hit his speed dial. He'd just have to make sure he made it back and if that meant rushing a few things than so be it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How is it I can hurt people and feel no regret but disappointing Adara makes me feel like the scum of the earth?" Happy asked as he looked over at his mother. He was down in Bakersfield visiting. He had finished up his thing in Charming even quicker than he had expected and had decided to make a pit stop visit to see his mother.

"That's because _mi hijo_ you gave her _su corazón_," Araceli answered softly after a moment. "You've finally found _su otra mitad de mi niño_." Looking sharply at her Happy sucked in a breath before shaking his head. Dropping it in to his hands he let out another deep breath. "And don't try to tell me different _mi hijo_. _Puedo ser una vieja señora pero no soy ciego._" She in turn gave him the same sharp look.

"Some times look at her and wonder what I'll do to finally get her to leave," He started after a few moments. "What that final push will be." Pausing he looked back up at his mother. "What that final push will take. What it'll do to both of us. What it'll do to the Club."

"Nonsense," Araceli admonished quietly after a moment. "_Aquella muchacha le ama _and she'd never leave you." Sighing Araceli shook her head before muttering something to low for him to understand.

"You met her once Ma and that was almost eight months ago," Happy pointed out after a moment of silence.

"And you think she doesn't call me once a week? Or that I don't call her when I need someone to talk to?" Araceli gave her son a stern look. "I've gotten to know her very well over the last _ocho meses_ and I know that you? You are it for her."

Sighing Happy shook his head. "_Independientemente de usted dice a la mamá_. _Independientemente de usted dice_." Leaning over he placed a kiss onto his mothers cheek before standing up. "I gotta get going. I promised I'd be back tomorrow."

"_Le amo mi hijo_. _Recuerde esto_. I'll speak to you next week," She gave him a smile before patting his hand. "And tell her. It does no good to bottle this up."

"Love you to Ma," Happy nodded before turning to leave. Sighing as he slipped from the room. After leaving the building Happy sighed to himself as he stalked to his bike. He hated this. Leaving her here and only visiting when ever he could. Shaking his head as he swung his leg over his bike before bring up the kick stand and straightening it out. Grabbing his helmet that was hanging off the handle bar he put it on before pausing. It'd be easier if he were closer. Happy sat like that for a moment thinking before starting his bike.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And just like happy had promised her he arrived Saturday afternoon to find and empty apartment. Frowning as he noticed that even the dogs were gone. Sighing he shook his head and went to grab a shower before heading over to the Club House. After a quick twenty minute shower and putting on clean clothes he went back down to his bike. He headed quickly over to the Club House and parked in his spot in the line up. Climbing off his bike he looked around and inwardly frowned. Adara's Mustang wasn't in the lot. Looking around he spotted Blade, he headed towards the man to find out were his lover was hiding at.

"Where's she at?" Happy asked as he walked up to him and Kozik. Kozik at the question snorted unceremoniously before coughing and looking away quickly at the glare Happy gave him.

"With Pearl getting ready for tonight," Blade answered as he glanced up from the clip board he was holding. "They'll be here in a few hours. Might wanna catch some down time while you still got it." The older man spoke as he looked back down at the clip board.

Sighing he shook his head and headed towards the Club House to grab some sleep then. Happy let a glare shine in his eyes as he made his way in and towards his old dorm room. After entering he locked the door. Walking over he pulled his cut off before draping it over the back on the chair in front of the desk. Turning he flopped down on to the bed and within moments his breathing had evened out and his eyes danced as dreams formed in his minds eye.

A few hours later he woke to banging on his door and a voice yelling at him to get up. Apparently Adara and the other Old Ladies would be arriving soon. Blinking Happy brought his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up he looked around before letting a sigh out. Climbing from the bed he stumbled into the bathroom to pee and toss cold water on his face to wake himself up more.

Stretching he made his way out and over to grab his cut and slip it back on. As he did he walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it. Walking out he turned and relocked it before making his way into the main room of the Club. Nodding as he made his way to grab himself a beer before looking around for his tiny lover. Not spotting her he made his way out to were the majority of the party was going on. Smirking as he noticed Kozik and Dakota in the ring boxing one another. Looking around he noticed Blade looking at the entrance with a look of anticipation on his face. Making his way over to the older man he nodded to his brothers along the way.

"They on their way?" Happy asked as he slid silently to stand next to Blade. The older man didn't show any sign at being surprised to see him except the slight widening of his eyes.

"Yeah. Pearl, Jo, Tori, Giselle, Blossom and Adara all decided to dress up for the party. None of them would tell what as before they through me out of the house this morning," Blade answered. "I imagine that its going to be good though." Happy simply nodded as they noted Pearl's SUV pull into the parking lot. Instead of going to its usual spot it was parked in a darker section of the lot. A moment later the two men were joined by Zane, Mickey, Herb, and Berry. They watched as their ladies climbed out of the vehicle and began to head towards them.

Happy looked over each of them and noted that exactly what each one was. They were apparently blocking Adara from his sights. Pearl was dressed in a fancy looking gown that made her boobs pop. Giselle was decked out in a sexy leather looking suit with a whip attached to her hip. While Blossom was in a shiny corset looking top with even brighter looking shorts. She had on a gold top hat and a gold jacket to match. Blinking Happy shook his head as he looked passed her. Tori was dressed in an almost traditional looking naughty Nurse outfit. Jo was dressed in the traditional sexy cop outfit. They clearly weren't that original, Happy thought as they finally reached the group of man. As they went to their respective Old Man he finally got his first look at Adara since before he had left.

Sucking in a breath as he looked her over he's pretty sure that he's about to start sporting a boner. Blinking he looked over her more slowly. On top of Adara's head is a white hat and her hair has been fluffed out and looks like she curled it the day before. Her lips are blood red and her eyes are dark which are making her emerald eyes pop out even more than her glasses do. Her face has been made to look white which makes her eyes and lips stand out even more than they would have.

The simple black dress had three quarter sleeves with white cuffs and collar that seemed to button down in the front. It stopped just shy of her mid thigh. It was only covered by the white lace ruffle apron. Her legs were clad in plan black fishnets and ankle lace up boots were covering her feet and giving her a couple extra inches.

Blinking Happy tilted his head to the side as he looked her over once again as she came to stop in front of him. It was only then did he notice the feather duster in her left hand. blinking as he looked down at her he couldn't quite keep the leering grin from spreading across his face as he ducked his head to whisper how hot she look into her ear. Pulling back his leer turned into a smile as he noticed her beaming face looking up at him. The love shining in her eyes made him feel slightly faint almost.

"You look hot," They were Zane speak as each man took in their woman. "But what are you supposed be babe?"

"I'm Columbia from Rocky Horror you sheltered monkey," Blossom answered with a roll of her eyes. "And Adara is Magenta."

"I'm Cat Woman," Giselle answered her husbands un asked question with a kiss and smile before turning to look at Jo. "Officer would you escort me to go get a couple beers?" The women grinned at each other before dragging their men behind them.

"And you milady?" Blade asked as he brought his wife's hand up to kiss softly.

"Just a noble woman from the Victorian era," Pearl answered with a grin. "Accompany me kind sir to the refreshment table?" Giggling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her off into the crowd.

"Wanna drink?" Zane asked as he looked down at Blossom who nodded and the pair walked off talking to one another without glancing back.

"You really do look beautifully," Happy spoke earnestly as he stepped back to look her over again. "Fuck-able babe," he muttered before crashing his mouth to hers.

After their make out session the couple finally made their way in for the Halloween slash Birthday party raging on. Adara grinned as they came across the cake. It was a two layer red velvet cake shaped like the reaper with a star of David around its neck. Adara laughed and hugged both Blade and Pearl, whom had gotten it for her. After thanking them repeatedly Pearl had dragged the younger woman close and handed her something before releasing her. Adara simply nodded and stuffed whatever it was in her bra.

Smiling she turned to Happy and asked if he wanted a beer. Nodding he watch as she made her way over to the cooler and grabbed two. After pulling them out she turned and made her way back over before handing him one and opening her own. Taking a long pull before slipping under his arm. She brought her free hand up and dragged his head down so she could speak into his ear.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home _Ahava_," Adara whispered somewhat loudly into Happy's ear. Pulling back he simply nodded and couldn't wait until they got the pass to go home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After arriving home Adara had simply pushed Happy to lay out in the middle of their bed before moving over to her dresser. She began to mess with her stereo before slipping something in it. As the music began she turned around she gave him a coy smile before she began to sing.

_"I was feeling done in, couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before."_

As she began to sing her lips had twisted into a small pout. Listening her realized that their were to voice that sang from the music.

_"(You mean she..._

_uh huh!)_

_I thought there is no use getting,_

_Into heavy petting._

_It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting!"_

Blinking as he turned his eyes back to look at his lover as she slowly began to make her way to the edge of the bed. As she did she pulled off her hat and apron before dropping them down next to her.

_"Now all I want to know, is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more._

_(More, more, more)_

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance!"_

As she sang the next part she began to unbutton her dress.

_"Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fufill me,_

_Creature of the night!"_

Slipping the dress from her shoulders he noticed the silk matching bra and panties set. Grinning he watched as she began to crawl her way up the bed.

_"Then if anything grows,"_

He watched as she turned her head to let out a small giggle before she continued with the song.

_"While you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down_

_(down, down, down)_

_And thats just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_you need a friendly hand_

_And I need action!"_

Slipping up she straddle his hips and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast as she sang the last line.

_"Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fufill me,_

_Creature of the night!"_

As she sang the chorus she ducked her head to sing softly into his ear before pulling back to grin wickedly at him before continuing.

_"Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fufill me,_

_Creature of the night!"_

He listened faintly as several voice sang the Creature of the night part as she pulled him into a sitting position to pull his shirt over his head.

_"Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night!_

_Creature of the night."_

After she finished she bit her lower lip before ducking her head to look at him through her eyelashes and gave him another coy smile. "Thrill me," she whispered as she brought her hands behind her to unhook her bra. "Chill me," she whispered as she slid back and began to unbuckle his belt. Pausing she looked up at him and smiled at him. "Fufill me," she grinned as he moved his hands up to tangle in her hair and bring their mouths together.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Hola_ ~ Hello, Spanish.

_Hermano_. ~ Brother., Spanish.

_Mejor_ ~ Better, Spanish.

_Meeskite_ ~ Unattractive woman, Yiddish.

_Metzuyan_ ~ Excellent, Hebrew.

_Hermana_ ~ Sister, Spanish.

_Mi hijo_ ~ My son, Spanish.

_Su corazón_ ~ Your heart, Spanish.

_Su otra mitad de mi niño_ ~ Your other half my child, Spanish.

_Puedo ser una vieja señora pero no soy ciego._ ~ I may be an old lady but I'm not blind., Spanish.

_Aquella muchacha le ama_ ~ That girl loves you, Spanish.

_ocho meses_ ~ eight months, Spanish.

_Independientemente de usted dice a la mamá._ ~ Whatever you say momma., Spanish.

_Independientemente de usted dice._ ~ Whatever you say.

_Le amo mi hijo_. ~ I love you my son., Spanish.

_Recuerde esto_. ~ Remember that., Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is before the start of season 1. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	23. Chocolate Covered Lips

Adara glared as she walked to her car. She hated February and the Holiday it brought. She hated it right down to her soul. Her absolute least favorite and most loathed day of the year just happened to be today. She let out a low growl as she stalked towards her Mustang. She hated Valentine's Day almost as much as she hated every White Power freak. Slipping by happy couples and groups Adara almost felt like she was walking through a maze just trying to reach the parking lot. Finally making it out of the sea of people she let out a sigh at the sight of her beloved mustang parked less than twenty feet from her.

Quickly rushing the last few feet Adara pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked her door. Opening it she frowned as she spotted a simple and plain white envelope laying innocently on her seat. Blinking she reached down and snatched it before allowing herself to climb into the vehicle before shutting the door with a slam. Dropping her purse and school bag onto the passenger seat Adara flipped the envelope over and ripped it open. Plucking a white sheet of computer paper from it she tossed the now empty envelope behind her. Turning the paper over she unfolded it. It was a note with a drawing of her beneath it.

_I know you said you didn't want shit but Giselle and Pearl told me that every female said that. So I figured that if you actually did mean you didn't want shit this wouldn't actually be recognized as an official gift. Or that's what Tori told me. And yes I broke down and asked them. Never again babe. I mean it. These are also the words I would chose to describe you. __And I am lucky to know and to be loved by you. You forever will hold my heart in your hands. I can only hope I will have forever to show you just how amazing you are to me. Ishti. _

She was laid out across their bed asleep. She was curled up on her side in nothing but a black sports bra and a pair of his boxers rolled up. Her hair was covering part of her face but her lips were clear. They were twisted into a full blown smile that even in sleep seemed to light up her whole face. It wasn't her that brought the tears to Adara's eyes though. Surrounding the sketch were the words he had mentioned to describe her. _Angelic. Beautiful. Strong. Incredible. Cherished. Beloved. Insightful. Impulsive. __Feisty. __Protective. Statuesque. Mystifying. Precious. Ravenous. Sarcastic. Loyal. Intelligent. Gentle. __Phenomenal. __Hilarious. __Classic. __Dynamic. __Gorgeous. __Hypnotic._

Adara felt her eyes well up with unshed tears of joy and love washing through her. Letting out a shuddering breath she let the tears fall as she looked over the piece of paper again. Some days that man made her want to pull all of her hair out and then he went and did things like this. Adara felt her face twist into a smile similar to the one in the drawing she held. Blinking she turned to her bag when she heard a familiar ring tone begin. Reaching over with her right hand she searched her bag for a moment before bringing her phone out. Flipping it open and hitting the call button she held it up to her ear.

"_Shalom_," She answered as she tried to get control over her tears. Sniffling softly she tried to quiet herself to hear who ever was on the other end of the phone.

"Baby what wrong? You sound like your crying." Gemma asked over the line. "I gotta come up there and knock some heads? Or is it just one head? Or is it?"

"No _Ima_," Adara assured her gently but firmly as she refolded the drawing and placed it on top of her lap. "I just have an incredible lover." Bringing her now free hand up she began to wipe her face free of tears. "An absolutely incredible lover who knows just how to turn a craptacular day around without even realizing he's done something right."

"What'd he do for you then baby? Or get you?" Gemma asked quickly. The excitement could be heard clearly over the line. "Clay's still holding out on me." Adara was sure she could hear a slight whine laced into Gemma's voice. "Bastard won't give me my presents until after dinner."

"He drew me a picture actually," Adara answered with a lopsided grin spreading across her face as she spoke. "And its just," Adara paused as she looked down at the folded paper. "Just perfect." She felt her lips twist into a bright grin. "And I applaud Clay greatly. Man has ball to hold things like that back from him."

"Well," Gemma paused. Adara could practically see the older woman's face lit up in a wide smirk. "Well that's nice? I guess. Anyway baby I was just calling to make sure you were handling the day alright."

"I'm fine Gemma. I promise. I won't go off myself or anything drastic like that," Adara assured Gemma firmly. "I appreciate that. I do. But I need to get home and have a long talk with my lover and then show him much how I appreciate his gift to me."

"Alright then baby girl. I'll give you a call tomorrow to tell you about my night." And with that Gemma ended the phone call.

Adara shook her head as she closed her phone and tossed it back into her bag. Grabbing her school bag she pulled out one of her books. Opening it she slipped the drawing into it before closing it again. Replacing it back in her bag she grabbed her keys and started the car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting back Adara tried to keep herself calm and collected as she and Happy stared one another down. Resisting the urge to look away and blinked quickly. Leaning forward she placed her beer down and grabbed her cigarette before sitting and taking a drag. Inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly she tried to keep herself calm.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gift baby. I do," pausing Adara leaned forward to flick her cigarette in the ash tray. "It's just," Pausing again Adara let out a loud sigh. "I hate Valentine's Day."

Tilting his head to the side Happy took a long pull from his beer before swallowing. "Why?" He rasped out after a second. "And not just because it's a holiday created by the government bullshit that Blossom was sprouting off this morning."

"I never told you when I was raped did I?" Adara asked as she leaned forward again to stub her cigarette out. As she sat back she kept her eyes on her lap. "It was today." Pausing she flicked her eyes up for just a moment. "That's why I hate today so much."

Tightening his grip on his beer Happy let out a shaky breath before commenting. "You never said anything before." As he spoke his face took on an unreadable look that made Adara want to squirm and go hide under the covers.

"Because you were always on a run," she answered with a shrug. "Just seemed to always luck out I guess," she went on. "Plus I had always thought that Clay had told you and that's why you always made sure you were gone." As she finished explaining she turn to stare at the blank TV.

She listened as he set his beer down before leaning back into the couch once more. "You want me to stay at the Club House for the night?"

Turning she shook her head quickly. "No," she all but yelled out. "I," pausing she looked down again. "The nightmares are always worse on this day," she whispered. "I never wanted to burden you with it though. It's why I never said anything," she explained as she heard him let out a low growl.

Sighing he pushed himself up before turning to pull her up softly as well. "Lets go to bed then." He murmured lowly into her hair before pulling her behind himself as he led them to their bedroom. Adara tugged on his hand causing him to pause. They were stopped right in front of the door to their bedroom.

"I want you to go in there and replace that memory with one of us," she whispered softly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara whimpered softly as her back hit the wall next to their bedroom. Happy in responds pressed his body firmly into her's as he crashed their mouths together. He pinned her hands above her head as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth with fever. Moaning into him Adara lift her right leg to hook behind him trying to press their bodies even closer together. She couldn't help as another whimper escaped her mouth into his at the intensity of the kiss.

Slowly Happy released her hands to slide them down her body pulling back slightly so he'd have better access to grip her under her ass. Lifting her up he felt her legs wrapped around him tightly. As he struggled to open the door she let her left hand trail down and slip under his shirt. Lightly she trailed a path up to squeeze his left nipple as she pushed her lower half into him more tightly. Groaning as he pulled back enough to tell her to open the fucking door before he broke it he trailed his mouth of her neck.

Pushing the door open fully with his foot after Adara had unhooked her right hand from around his neck to do so he walked into the room. Adara let out a low hiss as he bit into the junction connecting her neck and shoulder. He grinned as his legs finally hit the edge of the bed. Dropping her softly on it he grinned wickedly as she scooted up the bed with a coy smile on her face. He crawled up after her only stopping until he was looming over her. Without waiting he dropped his head to crash their mouths together. It was a far from gently kiss but neither seemed to mind in the least.

Happy let his hands wander down her body roughly until he hit the edge of her plain green tee shirt. Pulling back he help her out of it and tossing it, before their mouths were connecting again quickly. He spent a few minutes exploring her mouth roughly before pulling back to leave a trail of bite marks down her neck and chest. When his mouth ghost of her right nipple he place a gentle kiss on it before sucking it into his mouth. Adara arched up against him as she let out an almost airy gasp as she simultaneously pushed her nipple even further into the wet cavern of Happy's mouth.

As Happy is pulling gasps and moans from her Adara decides that she wants him to make some sort of sound. Adara grins wickedly as she scrapes her nails down his back roughly before dragging them back up. It cause's him to lift his mouth and let out a long low growl before he switch's to her other nipple. After a moment she scrapes her nails down his back again. It's the same reaction as before with the exception he kisses his way back up to dominate her mouth with his.

After a few moments he pulls back to yank off his own shirt and flip them over so Adara is straddling him from above. She simply grins down at him before leaning down to bite him sharply on his collar bone. Scooting her way down after a moment to tease his nipples the way he had down to her only moments before. She grin's around his right one as he lets out an almost to soft gasp. Sliding her hands down she undoes the button before sliding her hands back up as she grinds down against him. Pulling her mouth back Adara can't help the grin spread over her face as she looked up at Happy. She loved the domineering way her lover worked.

Hap sat himself up before he switched their positions yet again. Looking down at her he he couldn't keep the almost feral and primal look of lust off of his face as he settled his hands on her hips. Hooking his fingers under the waist band of the plain black cotton shorts he slipped the down and off of her legs. Sliding his hands back up softly he repeated the process with her black cotton panties. It was completely erotic the way she submitted to him. Letting out a growl as he swept his eyes over her necked body before slipping off the bed to shed himself of his pants and boxers. He quickly settled back in between her legs and recaptured her mouth with his.

He let his left hand trail down her body with feather light touches before settling it on her hip for a moment. Gripping it he ground down against her causing a loud moan to slip form her barely parted lips and her eyes to flutter shut. Grinning he slide his hand in between her legs and continued to trail his fingers over her heated core with feather touches. After a few moments he slipped to fingers in her folds to see if how tight she was. Leaning down he bite her neck gently as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her for a moment before beginning to stretch her out.

After a few moments he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled back to look her in the eye. Adara gave him a tiny smile as she looked up at him as she nodded for him to enter her. She also lifted her lips to get her point across. Grinning wickedly as he nodded back to her he brought his fingers up and sucked them clean while staring her in the eye. God she tasted delicious, Happy thought.

After he was done he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly again as he parted her legs even more before lining himself up to ease into her slowly. After he was fully seated in her he waited a moment before she nodded for him to start moving. Slowly he began to easy himself out before thrusting back in gently again. As they continued he began to thrust more roughly.

"Hap," Adara moaned out as she tried to lift her hips to meet his thrust. "Faster baby," she whimpered softly as her eyes tried to flutter close. She forced herself to keep her eyes trained on her tattoo lover. "_Bevakasha_ Happy. _Bevakasha_," she begged him as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Wrapping her legs around his hips trying to give him a better angle to thrust further into her. "_Bevakasha_ Happy. Faster." Happy at her begging picked up his pace and began to thrust wildly into her. He felt her tense beneath him after a few more moments.

"Oh my! Oh hell! Oh fu- Oh Happy!" Adara yelled as she arched up into him as she came undone under him. A few seconds later he felt himself tense and growled her name out as he came. The feeling of her clenching around him bring his orgasm quicker. He almost collapsed on top of her but caught himself before he could. After a second he pulled out gently and laid next to her as they both came down from their orgasm's.

As he pulled her close he grinned triumphantly as she wrapped herself around him. He loved being able to still get her to call out like it was the best thing she had ever felt. Even after sleeping together after all this time he could still make it like her first time all over again. It was a fantastic feeling that he could do that for her. Closing his eyes he let himself fall into a deep slumber as he listened to Adara snore softly against his neck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Babe," Happy rasped out after a second. "Babe I need to get up," he muttered as he lifted his head to look down at her. He hated May. This would be the third call to wake him up at two in the morning in the last week and half.

"But I'm comfy," she whined softly to him. Her eyes were still closed and her lips curved up into a small that only he had ever seen.

"Babe move," Hap commanded softly as he tried to de-tangle from her. "My prepaid is ringing," he explained as her face dipped down into a hurt look. Slipping from the bed, he went and retrieved the ringing cell phone and answered it quickly.

"Oh," she muttered as she quickly rolled off of him. Sitting up she looked around for were her shirt had been tossed in their haste. Letting her lips to curve up as she spotted Happy's plain black shirt. Slipping from the bed to go and fetch it from the back of her desk chair. Picking it up she slipped it on quickly as Happy spoke in hushed serious tones to someone. Shaking her head she slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

She brought the hem up to smell the shirt, as she walked down the hallway and grinned brightly to herself. She loved Happy's masculine smell or cigarettes, oil, leather and beer. And then there was the underlying smell that was completely him. Adara was still struggling to figure out what it was that her lover smelled like.

Stepping into the kitchen she walked to the fridge. Opening it she looked around before grinning as she spotted the last two slice's of the red velvet cake. She had made it for finishing her second year of college the day before last. Picking it up she brought it out before closing the fridge she walked over to the drawer holding the silverware. Plucking a fork out before closing the thing with her hip. Turning she placed them on top of the counter before hopping up their herself.

Picking up the fork and plate she began to eat the left over cake. Smiling she couldn't help the toe curl moan as the cake hit her taste buds. The cake tasted almost as good as Happy did, she thought idly. Blinking as she heard a voice clear, she looked up to see Happy standing there with a serious bemused expression on his face.

"You're not gonna like this shit," Happy warned her. "I need to leave for Riverside in about an hour." One thing everyone could count on. With Club shit Happy was anything but gentle.

Blinking Adara felt her mouth drop open before quickly snapping it shut and giving him a halfhearted glare. "If you get shot no sex for a week," Adara threatened with a grin. "And that week starts after your all healed and are cleared for it."

Snorting he moved further into the room to stand in front of her. "I'll be good," he gave her a wicked grin as he rasped the promise out.

"Bullshit," she grinned back at him. "It's one of the things I love about you. No good bone in that body of yours," she teased before leaning forward slightly to kiss him. "Go then. I'll see you when you get back."

"You bet your ass you will," he rasped before giving her another kiss. "I'll be back in a few days." He scratched his head as he pulled back from her and gave her a wicked grin. "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone," his gravelly voice continued as he tossed the statement over his shoulder as he slipped from the room.

"Great," she murmured softly to herself. "Just how I wanted to kick off my summer break. All alone." Sighing she began to finish the cake slowly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara groaned as she curled up with her back pressed into the cold tub. She had felt sick for the last three days but refused to call anyone. Happy was away on a charity run with most of Tacoma. Mickey had been elected to stay in Tacoma in chase of any emergence that might come up. He also had Vega and Zane to help him. All three men had been given firm instructions to check up on Adara but so far she had lucked out. They had only called so far and she was hoping that by the time Happy got back she'd be back to herself and sick free.

Sitting up quickly she leaned over the toilet as she emptied her stomach again. While this was going on she missed the loud bang from the front door and the hesitant call of her name as someone moved through the apartment. She did hear someone curse loudly as they came across her. After she was sure that in the next five minutes she wouldn't hurl she pulled back to look into the concerned face of Mickey. He brought his hand up and placed it against her sweaty forehead. She was really glad at the moment that she had dressed herself before she had camped out in her bathroom.

"Shit girl, you fuckin' look like death warmed over," Mickey commented as he stood up and stuck his head out the door. "Fucking get her keys and call my wife. Tell her she's gonna have to meet me at the hospital. You call the fucking prospect and get him over to get her dogs. Then meet us at the hospital. And fucking hurry," Mickey yelled down the hall before turning back to look at Adara.

"Why in the hell did you call tiny," he sighed as he dropped down next to her again. "Your Old Man is gonna have my fucking head for this shit," he pointed out as he looked her over again. "If I pick you up you gonna hurl on me?" He asked gruffly.

"Probably," she muttered in a raspy voice. "But it's a chance you'll take," she pointed out. "I'm sorry," she rasped out even softer. "I should have told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah. You should have," Mickey snapped. "Forgive me if I'm a little rough or, ya know," he gestured to her body as he spoke. "But this isn't exactly the time to, ya know," he waved his hands again.

"Just pick me up," she muttered softly as her lips curved up for a few seconds. "Big baby," she muttered out softly a few seconds later.

After a moment of struggle Mickey had her up in his arms, and was out of the bathroom, and then out of the apartment as fast as he dared to go while holding Adara. As he made his way down and out, he told Zane to get his ass back up to the fucking apartment and wait till someone could come get the dogs. He didn't need Adara to have Happy beat their asses because something happened to her girls.

After he got her into the passenger seat and himself behind the while he peeled out of the parking lot. Mickey realized that over the few years Adara had been in Tacoma, he had come to see her as a good friend. Seeing her like this reminded him of the time his baby sister had come down with a severe case of the flu. He didn't like it then, and he sure as hell didn't like it now.

After speeding the entire way to the Hospital, Mickey rushed to find a parking spot. After a moment he found one near the front of the Hospital. Not caring about he good it was he quickly cut the engine and was out of the car in a matter of seconds. Rounding the car he noticed his wife, Pearl, Blossom and Giselle heading towards him at a rapid pace. Shaking his head he opened the door and lifted her out. Not bothering to close or lock it he began making his way to the group of woman.

"One of you deal with the fucking car," he snarled out as he passed them. He thought he vaguely heard Blossom say she would deal with the car.

"What happened?" "What's wrong?" "Is she fucking dieing? Cause I don't wanna deal with Happy if that happens." Shaking his head he came into the emergence room before going straight up to the nurse's counter.

"She needs a doctor. Fucking now," Mickey bit out as he glared down at the blond girl sitting behind the desk. He inwardly cringed at how he sounded. He was sure that if this had been someone else, Jo would have had his ass for treating the girl like that.

"Someone will need to fill these out," Blond nurse handed Giselle the clip board when the taller woman snapped she would. "I'll go get her a doctor." And with that the blond nurse was speeding away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blossom couldn't help the pull at her heart at the picture Adara presented. Her friend looked far to vulnerable for her liking. "There's a quote I think you should hear." Adara turned to look at Blossom, who was standing just a few feet from her bed in her Hospital room. "It's from George Chakiris. I think it's almost fitting too," Blossom explained as she came and sat on the edge of the bed. "'No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible.' And personally, I think its true."

Adara turned her gave to stare at the ceiling, as she let out a sigh. "You would. You're a fucking optimist Bloss." She blinked slowly before letting out another deep sigh. "Has anyone informed Happy or the Charming Charter?" She asked as she turned her head to look at her friend again.

"Yes well, that's not the point. You need to look on the bright side. At least you know Happy's sperm is strong." Blossom pointed out with a shrug. "And that almost the entire Charter of Tacoma is scared shitless of Happy."

"I knew that before," Adara stated after a moment. "I can't keep going through these Blossom. I can't deal with it." Sighing she squeezed her eyes shut. "You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't know. Zane told me that they would be getting in touch with everyone," Blossom explained. "He hasn't confirmed if they have or not, as of yet." Blossom answered with another shrug. "Also Giselle has Abyss and Cinnamon at her house."

Adara simply nodded in response. The friends sat in silence for a long while. Both so caught up in their thoughts they didn't notice the body standing in the doorway. At the clearing of a throat both turned to look at the person, who was now standing a few feet in the room.

"Can I help you?" Blossom asked. She had never seen the guy before, but he looked kind of familiar. Blinking she turned to look down at Adara, at her friends sharp in take of breath.

"Ethan," Adara whispered softly as she sat up, with the help of Blossom. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked up at her brother. He still had the same easy dimple smile and the cleft chin. She looked into identical emerald eyes as she stared the male down with curiosity.

"I went to see uncle Bobby a few weeks ago." His voice had deepened considerably, in the years she had been gone, Adara thought. It reminded her a great deal of listening to Opie talk. "He mention you were up here." Ethan explained as he walked further into the room. "You look good," he gave her another wide smile.

"What are you doing here Ethan?" Adara asked again as Blossom kept looking back and further between them.

"Dude! Is this your brother?" Blossom asked before the siblings could go on. "He's hot," Blossom turned to grin brightly down at Adara. She could easily read the question in the purple haired girls eyes.

"Please," Adara nodded to her friend. With a nod to Adara, Blossom was up and out of the room. After a beat of silence Adara turned to look at her brother again. "What do you want Ethan?" Her voice was last with bone deep weariness, confusion and pain.

"I wanted to see my little sister," Ethan shrugged and went to take a step closer. "Is that a crime?" He smiled down at her but stopped as she held her hand up.

"Hold it right there," Adara ordered. "That's close enough," she let her voice turn sharp and cold. "And that's bullshit. If you had wanted to see me you could have come to Charming."

"You know how mom and dad were," Ethan shrugged. "And you know I don't like to dis-"

"Cut the fucking shit and say what you need to," Adara snapped as she cut him off. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I really don't fucking need a visit from the past. Not today. Not with what's going on already," she snarled as she crossed her arms. "You have thirty seconds to explain why you're here, after all this time mind you, and then leave," Adara stated.

"I'm getting married in a few months," Ethan explained. "Everyone would like you to come. It'd be nice to have you and _dod_ there. It'd be the whole family."

Before Adara could say anything she turned towards the door as she heard heavy boots hitting the floor. Every step gave away to just how angry the person was. Her eyes softened as she saw Happy round the corner. He stopped for a second before stepping past Ethan and headed straight for Adara.

"_¿Usted alright?_" Happy asked as he took a seat next to her on the bed. "_¿Quién es esto?_" he asked softly as he brought his hand up to trail his fingers over her face.

"_Mi hermano, Ethan_," Adara answered as she leaned a little into her lover's touch. Closing her eyes she sighed happily.

"_¿Quiera que él se marche?_" Happy asked as he turned to look at Ethan who was gaping like a fish.

"You're with a biker?" The Jewish man asked sharply. The look of disbelief clear on his face as he flicked his gaze between them.

"_Él era aproximadamente_," Adara answered Happy. Smiling tightly at her older lover she gave him a knowing look. "_Él sólo la necesidad de gritar en mí_," she assured him with a roll of her eyes. "_Él irá entonces._" She turned to give Ethan a sharp glare that made harden criminal squirm. "Yes I am. Not that it's any of your fucking business," She snapped sharply. "I'm sure Bobby, already told you to fuck off already. So let me explain what's going to happen."

"Happy here," she waved her hand to her bald lover, who was already on his feet, with a feral grin spreading over his face. "Is going to calmly walk you out. And you are going to forget you came to see me, and that I exist. I'm not a fucking Rosenberg anymore. I'm a God damn Munson," Adara snapped before laying back and turning over. "Leave me the hell alone."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to Happy shove the other man out of the room before shutting the door. She listened as he walked back over to her bed before slipping in behind her. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and drag her back against his chest.

"How are you really?" Happy asked after a moment, he looked at her with a sinking feeling in his gut as he waited her her answer.

"I'm pregnant again," Adara whispered. She felt him turn her head to look at him. After a moment she opened her eyes to look at him. "I have to have an operation though," she whispered. She watched as his face took on a horrified look. "It's not in my uterus," she explained after a few moments. If they don't do this now there's a good chance I could die from a million and one things that could happen," she whispered softly as she turned her whole body to buried her face in his chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Whaddaya mean she needs to get a fucking operation?" Gemma asked sharply as she walked into the Club House. "The fuck does this shit mean Blossom?" Everyone turned to look as the woman stopped right in front of the bar. Eyes bore into her openly as they waited for her to explain.

"Oh Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Gemma's face paled as she listened to the woman on the other end of the phone. "How's he holding up then?" She asked as she went to take a seat at the bar. "Like fuck we do." Gemma paused as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Bobby didn't mention anything."

Everyone flicked their eyes to the rounded man as he looked sharply at her in surprise. "Aw shit," he muttered softly to himself before shaking off questioning glances from everyone.

"Happy get his point across than?" Gemma asked, effectively drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Well keep me fucking posted on how this shit plays out." Gemma nodded as she listened. "Give me a call when she's out then." With that the woman snapped her phone shut before whirling around to look at Bobby.

"You told that fucker where she was?" Gemma all but yelled. "Why in the fuck would you do that?"

"I didn't tell him shit," Bobby snapped back. "He fucking went through my mail. I told him to leave her the fuck alone or he'd be dealing with several very upset men." Bobby went on to explain as he brought a hand up to rub his face. He looked up sharply at Gemma a moment later. "What the fuck happened?"

"He came skipping into her God damn Hospital room is what," Gemma answered loudly as she slid off the bar stole to walk over to where Bobby, Clay and Jax sat. "Fucking thought she'd be all smiles and hugs to see him. Happy straightened him out," Gemma nodded as she stopped next to Clay.

"Hospital room?" Tig asked as he walked in from the back. "Whose in the Hospital and who did Killa straighten out?" He went on as he came up to the table.

"Why's she in the Hospital?" Jax asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"She's pregnant," Gemma answered after a moment. "They found the fetus outside of her uterus," she rolled her eyes as they all pulled faces. "It's extremely risky. Their operating on her tomorrow." After a short pause she was bombarded with questions.

"I thought she couldn't get pregnant. Isn't that what you told us?" Jax asked with a look of confusion clear on his face.

"How risky is the surgery?" From Clay who sat back with an unreadable look on his face.

"This mean she'll really never be able to have kids?" Bobby asked with pain clear in his eyes.

"Could she died?" Juice asked as his face contorted into worry. "Cause that shit ain't cool and totally not allowed."

"How's the Killa handling this shit?" Tig asked as he crossed his arms.

"How's she dealin'?" Chibs asked from his spot at the bar.

"Hold on," Gemma tossed up her hands and yelled at them. "Shut up and give me a God damn moment," she snapped. "Jesus. I can't answer shit if you don't give me time to," she continued. "First of all. She can get pregnant. It's just not a very high chance nor is it likely that she'll every carry till the full nine months. It's a fairly basic one. There are some risk's but she'll live. She'll live you retard," Gemma rolled her eyes at Juice.

"Their not sure about her ever being able to get pregnant after this. They think this will be her last pregnancy," Gemma gave Bobby a pained smile. "Happy's a fucking pillar of silence and glares. No one's sure how he's actually doing. Blade's thinking of asking a few of you to come up and see if you can't do something about him."

"Happy's fucking scaring everyone up there." Gemma smirked slightly. "Adara's dealing. She's not really talking to anyone but Happy and he's not giving anything away." Gemma let out a sighed before taking the seat Tig and brought over for her.

"She's heartbroken. That's really the best read Blossom got. She's a wreck and terrified," Gemma went on explaining. "Happy and Vega are at the Hospital though. Both are refusing to leave her their alone. They switch off to go home and do whatever they need too." As she finished everyone grow silent and lost in their own thoughts.

"Shit," Clay broke the silence. "Make sure everyone's here. I'm calling Church." With that Clay stood up and tossed his phone down before going into Chapel.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ima_ ~ Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Bevakasha_ ~ Please, Hebrew.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_¿Usted alright?_ ~ You alright?, Spanish.

_¿Quién es esto?_ ~ Who's that?, Spanish.

_Mi hermano, Ethan._ ~ My brother, Ethan., Spanish.

_¿Quiera que él se marche?_ ~ Want him to leave?, Spanish.

_Él era aproximadamente_ ~ He was just about, Spanish.

_Él sólo la necesidad de gritar en mí_ ~ He just need's to yell at me, Spanish.

_Él irá entonces._ ~ He'll go then., Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is before the start of season one. I own nothing but it'd be awesome if I did. The show and the awesome attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	24. Year Goes By

A*N* - I would like to thank you for pointing out my mistakes with the Spanish in the last chapter. I am no longer using that website. I've found another one, and I hope this time I have it all right. Thanks again. You guys rock like awesome-sauce! Have a great day or night. Until the next update.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Adara groaned softly as she opened her eyes. Looking around, she felt her face twist into confusion. Jax, Bobby and Juice were spread around her room, along with Clay and Gemma. The older couple were sleeping on the bed beside her. Happy and Tig were sitting on either side of her, with the former holding her right hand tightly. Blinking slowly she turned to look back around the room but stopped when her eyes landed on a fully awake Tig. He was now sitting up straight, instead of the leaning back like he had been.

"Hey," Tig whispered softly. She gave him a tiny smile and shifted slightly. The slight jar of his hand, had Happy fully awake within seconds and sitting up straight. Turning her head to look fully at him, she gave her lover a small smile as well.

"_Amante_," Happy rasped out softly as he pushed himself out of his chair. He sat down next to her cautiously before leaning over to drop a kiss to her chapped lips. "_¿Cómo estás?_" He asked as he pulled back and searched her eyes.

"_Ah-ava_," Adara tried to began but stopped at the soreness from her throat. Happy seemed to understand and grabbed the cup of water from her bed side and helped her drink. "I'm a little sore," she whispered softly. "What's everyone doing here?" She asked as she looked around the room once more.

"You didn't think we'd come here to be with you?" All three turned to look at Gemma and Clay, who were sitting up. "Stupid," Gemma muttered affectionately when Adara shook her head no, as she stood up. She pushed Tig out of her way and leaned down to drop a kiss to Adara's forehead. As the woman pulled away she noticed that everyone was now awake and crowding up around her bed.

Adara smiled softly and tried to sit up but stopped as she winced. "Ow," she muttered as she placed her left hand on her abdomen. Happy stood up and began to slowly and easily help Adara into a sitting position. Adara gave him a look and patted the space behind her. With slight hesitation Happy slid in behind her on the bed. Adara sighed as she leaned back into Happy's arms, as they wrapped loosely around her.

"How you feelin' baby girl?" Gemma asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "And no bullshit either." The older woman gave the younger a pointed look. "Don't think just cause you're in a Hospital, that I won't smack you," she teased softly.

"I'm sore," Adara answered as she in turn gave the taller woman a look. She let her lips curve upwards into a small smile. "How long am I supposed to stay here?" She asked as she looked around. "And how long have I been out?"

"About a week. Is how long your staying here," Juice pipped up with a large grin, as he waved enthusiastically at her. "Me and Bobby are gonna stay for a few days to help you out." He let his face break out into a larger grin at his announcement.

Smiling Adara shook her head. "I suppose that means, I'm recovering at the Club House than?" She asked as she turned her head slightly to look at Happy.

"_Sí_," Happy murmured lowly into her ear. "_Es sólo por precaución_," he explained softly. Adara nodded before turning her head back to her family.

"How long are the rest of you here for than?" Adara asked, as she looked around at everyone. She clutched at the feeling of peace and love that was flowing around the room. God she missed them all so much.

"Just for a day or two. We left Chibs and Piney in charge of everything," Clay explained. "He'll be coming up to keep you some company about a day after we get back. Him, Juice and Bobby are going to Gemma's escort's back," he continued before he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Adara gave the older man a wide smile. "_Toda_ _Tateh_," she whispered as he pulled back. "You guys really didn't need to come though. I am fine," she assured them. Turning she gave Gemma a slight shake of her head. "You don't have to stay _Imi_. I will be fine."

"What kind of _mishpachas_ would we be if we didn't _bubbala_?" Bobby asked as he stood off the side from everyone. While his lips were curved up into a smile, worry shined through his eyes brightly. "Besides we all know Gemma is gonna stay until she's sure you're really alright."

Adara felt her heart clench at the look in her uncle's eyes. She tensed slightly, which caused Happy to tighten his arms around her slightly. She placed a hand over his and squeezed them gently. "Yes well," she smiled at Bobby. "You do have a point there _dod_." She turned and gave Gemma a grateful smile.

Everyone turned to look at the doctor, when the woman had cleared her throat. She was looking around with a raised brow. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you all out, so I can speak with Ms. Munson," the woman nodded to everyone and stepped back so they could all make their way out.

"I'm sorry sit but unless you're family," the older woman with graying red hair started to speak when she realized that no one was moving. Adara smiled before turning to the older doctor.

"Their are my family," Adara waved her arm around the room. She patted Happy's hand before continuing. "And he's my partner," she stated with a tight, bland smile. "Their staying." Her tone was light, but still booked no room for any argument.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara smiled as Happy opened the door to Gemma's SUV for her. He helped her down and away before he shut the door with a slight slam. Wrapping his arm around her, as they headed towards the Club House with Gemma on her other side rattling things off about Charming. Bobby, Juice and Chibs were following, the latter carrying Adara's bag, while Juice was walking Cinn and Abyss.

The idea of having Gemma, Bobby, Juice and Chibs in Tacoma had made Adara slightly apprehensive but the feeling had quickly faded away. God she had missed her family, especially Gemma. The older woman been filling her in on everything that had happened in Charming. While Juice had already given her a long list of movies they had to watch. It looked like between them and Happy, her recovery would go quickly.

Adara grinned up at her lover as they stopped at the picnic tables. He helped her sit before sliding behind her. He tossed his keys at Juice and told him to go put Adara's bag away. The younger Latino man simply nodded and grabbed the bag from the Scot's man. Bobby sat on the other side of the table next to Gemma, who had already pull out and lit up a cigarette.

"So you excited?" Gemma asked after taking the first drag before handing it to the younger woman. "Getting waited on hand and foot by four men." Gemma's lips curved up into a wicked leering grin.

Adara snorted before taking a drag and handing it back. "Yes because I like the thought of my uncle, Chibs and Juice hovering around, fretting like mother hens. I'm also just beside myself at the thought of having you hovering scaring everyone within twenty foot radius to boot," Adara teased softly but the glint on apprehension in her eye gave her away to the older woman.

"I think it'd be fan-fucking-tastic," Blossom called, effectively drawing everyone's attention to her. "Just lazing in bed while have good looking man at you beck in call," she waggled her eyebrows before dropping a kiss to her friends cheek. "But then again we all can't be so lucky," she whined softly. "I'll see you later tootsie pop. I'm off to go work." Blossom waved before turning to walk towards her car. "Remind Zane, we're having dinner with Tia and G-Man tonight," she called over her shoulder.

"Will do," Juice called back for Adara after she had asked him. Turning he gave Adara a look of confusion. "Who's Tia and G-Man?" He asked.

"Their friends from school," Adara answered with a smile. "Tia and Blossom grow up next to one another. They've been friends since they were three. George is also a life long friend."

"Their stuck up," Happy added after a beat. "Come from money." The look on his clearly showed he didn't think highly of either Tia or George.

"George does," Adara corrected quickly, with an eye roll. "He's also been in love with Tia, since they were like 14," she added on before giving Gemma a resigned look. "Hap doesn't like them. So I don't get to spend much time with Tia. Who is actually pretty cool."

Gemma simply nodded at the explanation. "I remember those days," Gemma grinned knowingly. "John was the same way with a girlfriend I had back then." The older woman's face took on an almost longing look for the past. After a few seconds it went back to her grin, that didn't quite seem to reach her eyes this time around.

"Men," The both muttered before breaking out into light laughter. "Their dick's make bad decisions sometimes," Gemma went on before flicking the ash from the end of her cigarette. "You'll get use to it though darlin'."

"I think I already am," Adara turned to give Happy a genuine smile. "And I can't think of anyone, I'd rather learn to live with it from." She leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss before turning back around.

"Aw how sweet," turning everyone rolled their eyes at Kozik. "Ain't that just so sweet," the blond man went on.

"Kozik," Gemma started before giving the blond a cool look. "You know your favorite appendage?" She asked as she flicked her eyes down before going back to his face. "I'll have Chibs here cut it off so I can shove it down your throat if you don't go." The older woman let her voice drop to a cold, chilling tone, as her eyes narrowed. The blond simply brought his hands up and walked away. He muttered about threats to his dick from the Morrow woman.

Turning Gemma gave Adara an unreadable look for a moment. "You threaten his dick baby girl?" She asked as her lips twisted into a feral, wicked looking grin.

"The time Hap got shot," Adara nodded. She felt her lover tense behind her. "I told him I'd start by taking his dick off and shoving it so far up his ass, that when people open his mouth, the tip will play peek a boo with them." Adara shrugged as she spoke. "I was way pissed and freaked. And he was being a dick."

"That's my girl," Gemma and Bobby stated together with matching grins. Both were obviously proud of the young Jewish woman.

After a moment the entire picnic table busted out into deep laughter at the girl's admission. After Juice had calmed down, he pulled his cell out and began to tell Tig what she had just told them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed contently as she walked through her apartment. Gemma and the Sons had returned to Charming last week but today was the first day she had officially moved back into her's and Happy's apartment. And at the moment she was free from hovering Sons and concerned friends, no lover that would round the corner and try to help either.

She was completely alone, with the exception of her dogs. They were laying on the couch and love-seat giving her funny looks before settling in for their afternoon naps. Grinning Adara made her way into the kitchen to see what Blossom had stocked her fridge with.

Opening the door she frowned as she poked through the food for a few moments. She closed the fridge and opened the freezer. Looking through she grinned she found the Rocky Road ice cream. Sending up a thanks to her friend, Adara grabbed it before closing the door. Going over she snatched up a spoon before going back to the bedroom.

As she slid back under the covers Adara pulled them back up to her waist. Getting comfortable before grabbing her laptop, she moved it back into view. Juice had downloaded a bunch of things for her to look at. Grinning she opened the ice cream and began to eat it while she watched the rest of the movie.

Hours later and one half gallon of ice cream later Adara pulled herself into the shower before going to bed. Happy was due home soon and tomorrow they would go back to being normal again. Well, she hoped they would anyway. After rinsing her hair out and then washing her body quickly finished up what she needed to before stepping out. After drying off and pulling her hair up, she washed her face and then brushed her teeth. Adara nodded as she let her hair down to brush again.

Slipping out of the bath room and across the hall to their bedroom, Adara sighed happily. Pausing she noticed that Happy was already sleeping. Shaking her head she turned off the lights before going to slip into bed next to her lover. As she laid next to him, she felt him turn and wrap himself around her. Giving another content sigh, they both drifted off to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as she walked to her Mustang. School had officially started last week and she couldn't help the excitement buss in her chest. After this year she only had one more to go before she was done with college. Two years left of hell and then she could get a job. At the same time she felt fear clench in her gut at the thought. Two years meant she had Happy would have to discuss where they would live. And Adara was dreading that.

It wasn't really a secret, that Charming was her home. That her entire family was in there. That the little town held a spot in her heart and soul, that no other town or city could ever replace. But it was also no secret, that Happy loved Tacoma. That he had moved here, to escape things from his past and it had saved him. Adara wasn't sure if she could handle living in Tacoma for the rest of her life. Would she even be able to walk away, if it mean a life time of no Happy?

Sighing, Adara growled at herself as she stepped up to her Mustang. She had effectively killed her own good mood. The first one she had had, since school had resumed. Groaning as she slipped behind the wheel she placed her bags down before shutting the door. Turning she searched her bags before bringing out her cell. Dialing a familiar number she listened as it rang.

"Teller-Morrow. How can we help you today?" Adara smiled at the condescending tone Gemma used. She could almost see a look of annoyance on the woman's face too.

"Save me from making a huge mistake," Adara answered. "I think I'm trying to effectively kill my own relationship."

"What's wrong baby girl?" Gemma asked as worry laced into her voice now. "And how are you killing it?" In Adara's mind, she could Gemma's look of annoyance twist into an almost small understanding smile, while her eyes shined slightly with worry.

"I still have two years left of school. I shouldn't even be thinking about it but," Adara paused to sigh loudly. "Momma tell me what I should do." Her face twisted into a look of frustration and helpless-ness. She hated felling like this, Adara thought.

Gemma sucked in a breath. "Oh baby. You shouldn't even be thinking that shit. Worry about making sure you graduate."

"I would, but it's gonna bother me until I snap. You and I both know it will," Adara pointed out. Her face relaxing as she spoke.

"Then talk to him tonight," Gemma advised. "You know we won't hate you if you two stay in Tacoma. The guys have lived three years without you. They can live off of visit's."

"It's my home. I can be myself there," Adara stated softly. "My whole family is there. Hell it's closer to Araceli. It'd be easier to go down and visit her there," Adara pointed out the pluses.

"There's a but coming, isn't there?" Gemma asked after a beat of silence. Adara could almost picture the look of understanding on the older woman's face.

"But Tacoma saved Happy, like Charming saved me and I could never ask him to give this peace for me." Adara let her lips dip down slightly.

"And you know he'd never ask you to give up yours either baby girl." Pausing both women let out a sigh. "You should talk to him. See how he feel's about it baby girl. You both need to think about were you want to settle permanently." Gemma advised before saying her goodbyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groaning Adara finished putting the dishes away, before turning to grab Happy beer. Flipping the light off she slipped off down the hall to their room. Slipping in she smiled at her lover before going to hand him his beer. Crawling over the bed she slid under the covers and laid down. After a few moments she sat up and cleared her throat.

"After I'm done with college," she started with a nervous look clear on her face. "What does that mean for us?" She asked after she cleared her throat again and looked at him.

Blinking he turned and sat his beer on his night stand before turning to look at her again. "You go back to Charming," he rasped out after a moment. "I settle shit here and then I transfer down there," he answered as he tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Blinking she leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I just wanted to make sure we had a plan. I didn't want to graduate and then flounder because I wanted one thing, while you wanted another," she whispered softly against his lips. Pulling back she swallowed before going on. "You know I'd stay here right."

"I know," he responded softly. "But I already Tacoma was a pit stop for you. Charming's your home. So it's were we'll make ours," he shrugged as he grabbed his beer. He finished it quickly before settling back against the blankets. "I like the thought of being closer to my mom."

Laying back down she snuggled, it was never cuddle, close to him and nodded. "I like that thought too. I hate that we can't go see her, as often as you would like too."

Happy grunted his agreement as he hit the switch on his lamp. He settled further into the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "I might go Nomad for a while. It'll help pay her bills better."

"Then we'll deal with that, if the time comes to it," Adara stated firmly before closing her eyes. "I love you," she whispered softly against his chest.

"Love you too," he murmured softly before he relaxed completely against the bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's Christmanukkah people," Adara called as she walked into the Club House with a large grin on her face and a large black bag. "And it's a joyous season, so no frowns," she called as she walked over to a table to drop her black tote onto it. "Or none of you bitches, get cookies." Within seconds she was surrounded by grinning biker who were waiting for their cookie. Adara had made it a habit to always make each man, their very own cookie.

"Tiny, I fuckin' love your crazy ass in a totally not sex way but in a total I love your cookie way," Herb spoke after he had swallowed his first bite of cookie. "Fucking love these things." He grinned as he bound back to where he had been sitting. Several others followed his lead after they were handed their cookies.

"You're welcome boys," Adara called as she stuff the now empty box back into her tote. A loud chorus of, 'Thank You Adara', was sounded off as she shook her head and made her way out and over to the garage to drop off Pearl's cookie. It was a tradition she had started back in Charming and had carried over to Tacoma. It was one that every Son loved, along with their Old Ladies.

Knocking on the door, Adara waited until she heard Pearl tell her to come in. Opening the door she smiled brightly at the older woman before slipping in fully. Turning she shut the door before flopping into a seat in front of Pearl's desk. Nodding she brought her bag up and pulled out a small box. Handing it to the older woman she gave the red head a brightened grin.

"Cookies for the Old Ladies," Adara explained. "I'd pass them out but I'm supposed to wait for Happy to get here."

"You guy's heading down to Charming today?" Pearl asked as she placed the box into her bag. "Thanks for these doll," she added after a beat.

"Yep. We're also gonna go down and see his mom too," Adara nodded as she spoke. Standing up she re-shouldered her bag before giving the older woman a wave. "Terrorize the guys at the family dinner," she winked at the older woman before turning to go open the door.

"You too doll. Tell everyone down there we said Hi and happy holidays," Pearl called out before Adara shut the door. Shivering slightly she made her way back to the Club House to wait for Happy.

Slipping back into the warm bar room, Adara grinned as she slid on to the bar stole next to Herb. "So whatcha doing for the Holidays?" Adara asked the older man as she turned to look him in the eye.

"Dealing with the in-laws," Herb muttered almost childishly. "Jo's sister and husband, are coming to celebrate with us," he explained at her confused look.

"Oh," Adara nodded. "I thought you like Justice?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and gave him another look of confusion.

"I do. It's not Just that's coming though," Herb explained. "It's her uptight sister, Jacqueline that's coming to bust my balls. She'll also probably try to convince Jo to leave me again too," he glared down at the bar top.

"You should invite Blossom and Zane to the dinner then," Adara grinned brightly at her strike of genius. "Blossom's every good and drawing attention to herself and she'll do it because she adores Jo." Nodding Adara pulled her phone out and then held her hand out for his. "Let me see your phone. I'll give you her number."

"Ya know," Herb started as he pulled out and handed the young Jewish girl his phone. "I think Jo might walk on clouds if Blossom does this," he stated as a smirk spread across his face. "What if she has plans though?" He asked after a moment.

"She doesn't. She was just gonna hang out with Zane here. She'd rather avoid that too. She begged me to take her with her," Adara handed him his cell back. "But seriously she'll take the heat off of Jo's sister and dish it back in a way the woman doesn't even realize she's being insulted." Adara felt her grin darken slightly. "Blossom is every good at that."

"You are a doll," Herb gave her a wide thankful grin. "Serious you girls ever need anything, you let me know." He stood up as he pulled his phone out. "I gotta start clearing this with them. Fucking genius Tiny. You really are," He tossed over his shoulder as he walked away. Grinning she waved to him.

"_¿Qué está pasando?_ " Adara jumped as she turned to look at her lover's amused face. "You look like you saw a ghost," he let his lips curve up as he leaned closer to her.

"Ass," she muttered softly. "Just helping Herb and Jo out with a family problem," She smiled brightly. "Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded as he helped her down. Turning they made their way out of the Club House and towards her car. After she was in he jogged carefully over to his bike. Adara waited until he pulled out before following him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as she chased Ellie and Kenny around the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She had given Donna a day off by watching the kids for hrt and a chance to relax. It wasn't something the brunette normally got. In stead of staying home though, she was seat at the picnic table along side of Bobby, Piney, Gemma and Chibs. Adara let out a loud shriek as the kids turned and began to chase her around instead.

"It's nice to see that." Everyone turned to look at Gemma. The older woman was looking at Donna. "Nice to you smiling."

"Nice to have a reason to," the younger woman shot back as she flicked her eyes her kids. "She'll make a great mom one day," she commented after a few moments o silence." Turning the others looked back at Adara to see her picking Kenny up and swinging the little boy around.

"Yeah," Bobby stopped and cleared his throat before continuing. "One day she would make a great mom." They watched as Adara walked over with the kids before they all plopped down on the ground in front of the group.

"I'm tired," Ellie pouted as she laid her head on Adara's leg before letting out a puff of breath. Turning her head she looked up at Adara. "Can we go get ice cream?" She asked brightly.

"I'm tired," Adara mimicked slightly before turning to tickle Kenny. "Ask your mom El. If she say's yes. We'll walk up to get some then." Everyone watched as the little girl shot up and turned to look at her mother.

"Can we go get ice cream mommy?" Ellie asked brightly. "Please!" Kenny added on as he too straightened up to look at his mother. "We'll be good," they spoke together.

Laughing softly Donna smiled at Adara. "You be good for your aunt." And with that both Kenny and Ellie were pulling Adara up. Speaking quickly about what they wanted to go get.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go get the girls so we can take then on their walk too," Adara held her hands up before both children tugged them back down and dragged her into the Club House to go and get the dogs.

After a few moments they reappeared with Cinnamon and Abyss. Kenny held Cinnamon's leash in his left hand, while holding Adara's in his right. Ellie was standing on Adara's right holding her hand with her left. Ellie held Abyss's leash in her left. After nodding and saying their goodbyes the trio made their way towards the street and then off to go get ice cream.

"Is it weird that I can see her being a super soccer mom?" Piney asked as he turned to look at the others sitting around the table.

"No," Gemma shook her head as a smile spread across her face. "Because we can all see it too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara groaned as she rolled over to snuggle further into Happy's warmth, bur instead found his side of the bed cold. Blinking Adara sat up before looking around, a frown twisting at her lips. Reaching over she plucked her glasses off the night stand and slid them on. Blinking as everything became clearer, she tried looking around again.

Frowning, she tossed the covers off and stood up from the bed. She padded softly out of the room and down the hall. As she came into the living room, dinning area she called out for her lover but got no response. Frown deepening she turned and stuck her head into the kitchen. Blinking she spotted the note on the fridge. Walking over she read it before letting out a sigh. Emergency at the Club House.

Sighing she crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash can before going over to pull a bowl down. Turning to grab the box of Fruity Pebbles off the counter she pulled some in the bowl. Closing and placing the box back, she turned and opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. Pouring some into the bowl, she placed the gallon back into the fridge. Plucking a spoon out of the drawer, Adara began to eat her cereal slowly standing in the kitchen, in nothing but Happy's shirt that she had slept in.

After a moment she jumped when the land line began to ring. Blinking, Adara went and grabbed the cordless, before going back into the kitchen. Hitting the call button, she answered it. "Hello?" She answered before plopping a spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

"I think I'm pregnant." Adara dropped her spoon back into the bowl at her friends statement. "And I'm fucking freaking out right now."

"Blossom," Adara began slowly after a few seconds. "Go to the store, buy lots of tests and get your ass here. You have twenty minutes and counting."

"Thank you," The bubbly nervous brunette muttered before ending the call. Adara sighed as she clicked the phone off and returned to eating her cereal. Well the day certainly just got a hella lot more interesting, Adara mused as she ate waiting for her friend.

And twenty minutes later Blossom arrived with a plastic bag filled with pregnancy tests and a gallon of fruit punch. "I'm gonna suck it done, so I'll pee a lot," the pink haired girl explained, as she rushed into the apartment.

"Blossom," Adara began slowly after a few seconds. "Go to the store, buy lots of tests and get your ass here. You have twenty minutes and counting."

"Thank you," The bubbly nervous brunette muttered before ending the call. Adara sighed as she clicked the phone off and returned to eating her cereal. Well the day certainly just got a hella lot more interesting, Adara mused as she ate waiting for her friend.

And twenty minutes later Blossom arrived with a plastic bag filled with pregnancy tests and a gallon of fruit punch. "I'm gonna suck it done, so I'll pee a lot," the pink haired girl explained, as she rushed into the apartment. Thirty minutes later it had been confirmed, Blossom was indeed caring Zane's spawn. And to put it mildly the bubble gum haired girl was freaking out.

"I'm not ready for this shit," Blossom ranted. "I'm not like you. I'm not mom material! I mean look at what I had as an example! My mother smoked almost everyday and ranted about how the government is out to take over the world!" Blossom's voice rose slightly. "We still have a year left of school! I don't want to put that on hold to have a baby! I'm gonna fuck this kid's life up and its not even here and, and," Blossom finally let the tears in her eyes fall. "I can't do this shit Adara. I'm not ready for it."

Adara tilted her head to the side. "Are you done?" Blossom nodded. "Good. You're a stupid bitch. You are gonna be a great mother," Adara assured her friend as she stood up. "First thing we call and set an appointment to see how far along you are." Adara nodded as she began to tick the list off with her fingers. "Then we figure out when the kid will get here. Then we call in reinforcements. You know as well as I that Pearl, Jo, Giselle and Tori are gonna help. Also you can totally handle a kid and school." Pausing Adara gave her friend a long hard look. "Unless you wanna handle it differently?"

Blinking Blossom sniffled. "I'd like to keep this between ourselves for now," placing a hand on her stomach. "Just the three of us for now."

"Alright then. Now go call and set up an appointment. We really need need to see how far along you are." Nodding the bubble gum pink haired girl stood up and went to get her phone to make the call.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A week later found the two friends waiting to get the results on the hospital ran pregnancy test. Blossom couldn't sit still and Adara was pretty sure that she was about ready to snap and yell at her friend. She couldn't take the fidgeting much more. That damn nurse or doctor person better get here soon.

"Ms. Danes?" Both of their heads snapped at an older brunette, who was coming into the room. The woman had on a white doctor's coat, that was over a simple blue dress, with a v-neck line. Adara couldn't help but think it was cute and that Giselle would look better in it.

"That's me," Blossom pipped up. "So?" She asked nervously. "What's the verdict?" She continued.

"I'm a afraid Ms. Danes you're not pregnant. What you are experiencing is called a hysterical pregnancy," The doctor explained.

"Oh thank fuck," Blossom muttered as she looked up at the ceiling. "You have no idea who glad I am to hear that Doc," the girl continued before turning to look at her friend. "I'm sorry about the last week girl."

"It's alright," Adara leaned over and gave her friend a pat on the hand. "I'm just glad that Hap's been out of town. Can you imagine me explaining all those test to him?" Adara laughed before shaking her head. "Especially after the last scare we had." Standing she grabbed her bag before turning to look at Blossom. "I'm gonna go get the car. I'll see you when you're all finished up here." With that the small brunette was slipping from the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as she stretched. Every since February's scare with Blossom, Adara noticed a change in her friend. While Blossom hadn't changed her personality all that much, she had stopped dying her hair odd color's and began to take better care of her body. The now blond, most everyone had been shocked when they realized it was her natural color, seemed to be calming down and growing up.

Smiling Adara slid from the bathroom and went out to see were her lover was. They had decided that they would be spending her Spring break in Tacoma, and hopefully, mostly in their apartment. Just them and the dogs. Grinning she bounced into the living room slash dinning area and dropped a kiss onto the back of Happy's neck.

"Any calls while I was in the shower?" She asked as she went to make herself a bowl of cereal. "We're gonna need to head to the store some time in the next few days. I'm running low on cereal and we're getting low on beer." She tossed out as she moved about the kitchen.

"Naw," Happy answered. "We can go later today," he continued. "Did you finish the coffee off?" He asked, as he stood up, grabbing his cup as he did.

"No babe. There's still about a cup left," She answered as she slipped passed him to sit at the table. "How did the run go?" She asked before taking a bite of cereal.

"Good," he rasped out. After a moment he came back out with a fresh come of coffee. "Riverside need hand guns," he went on.

Nodding she smiled. "Glad you could help then." Taking another bite she gave him a curious look. "If we ever have a baby," Adara inquired after a few moments of semi silence. "What would you rather have?" She asked before taking another bite of cereal.

Blinking Happy sat back and gave her a curious look before taking a sip of his plain black coffee. Setting his cup down, he tilted his head to the side. "I'll be happy," he grinned at her. "With whatever we get. Either boy or girl. I'll just be glad it's with you." Leaning forward he gave her lips a soft kiss before pulling back. "What'd you like?" He asked.

"Same," she grinned brightly before taking another bite of her Fruity Pebbles. Her eyes twinkled with love, as she went back to her cereal.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_¿Cómo estás?_ ~ How are you?, Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Sí_ ~ Yes, Spanish.

_Es sólo por precaución_ ~ It's just a precaution, Spanish.

_Toda_ ~ Thank you, Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Mishpachas_ ~ Family, Yiddish.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ ~ What's going on?, Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. This is before the start of season one. I own nothing but it'd be awesome if I did. The show and the awesome attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	25. Familiar Territory

Adara laughed as she watched Blossom play around with Cinnamon and Abyss. Flicking her eyes, she gave her lover a small smile before going back to watching Blossom act like a giant child. It was the last week of summer before the girls started their last year of college. Adara hadn't really been able to keep the smile off of her face, since she had woken up that morning.

"You want cheese?" She turned to look at Blade. She smiled brightly as she nodded to the older man. "Alright then." They were in Blade and Pearl's backyard having a family BBQ to celebrate with the girls. She went back to watching her friend until she felt someone stand behind her. Turning her head she looked up to see Pearl standing there holding her granddaughter.

"Hey honey," Pearl smiled down at her before passing the little girl down to her. "Watch the little one for me?" She asked. Adara nodded as Pearl spun on her heel and walked way from the pair, towards the back door.

"Of course. Me and February, will be just fine," Adara grinned down at the little girl. "Won't we Febbie?" The little girl simply nodded and leaned forward to give her cheek a sloppy kiss. "Such a sweetheart, aren't you?" Adara smiled genuinely down at the little girl. "Such a pretty dress you have," she grinned as the little girl nodded happily up at her. "And such a pretty hair-do you have going Feb," Adara flicked the ends of her pigtails, as she spoke.

"Wanna go pet the dog's Febbie?" Adara asked, a few moments later as she stood up, with her arms locked around the little girl. "I bet you'd like that."

"Puppy!" February cried happily, as she brought her arms from around Adara's neck, to clap happily and loudly. "Go pet," the small red headed girl giggled softly, as they stopped by Cinnamon, who was laying on the ground just a few feet from were they had been sitting.

Sitting Adara, placed the little girl in her lap and began to rub Cinn's side. "Nice doggy," she grinned down at the little girl. "See? She's a nice dog." Turning she went to scratch behind Cinnamon's ear, as she spoke to the little girl.

"Puppy," the toddler cried loudly as she stuck her chubby arms out and began to pet the dog softly. "Nice puppy."

After a few moments of them giggling and petting Cinnamon, February's mother came and whisked the little girl away. Adara smiled as she stood up. Dusting off her jeans, she made her way back over to where Happy was sitting. Slipping onto her lover's lap, she snatched his beer before taking a swallow. Grinning brightly, she handed it back to him after she was done.

"Thief," he rasped lowly, as he ducked his head to nip at her neck playfully. "Have fun playing with people your own age?" He asked, as he raised the beer to take a swallow before placing it back on the table.

"Meanie head," Adara stuck her tongue out at him, before turning to look out over the yard again. "She's a sweet little girl," Adara commented softly as she leaned back in Happy's arms, that had snaked around her waist.

"If we have a kid, can we not name it after a month?" Happy asked lowly, as he ducked his head to whisper into her ear. "Or anything just as stupid?"

"Step a head of you _Ahava_. I've already rejected that idea, when Pearl first told me what Kristina had named her," Adara answered just as softly. "But it can't be to boring. Nothing normal like," she added after a moment. "If we do. I want the kid to stand out." She turned to give him a wicked grin.

"You would," Happy grinned against her neck, before biting her neck again. "_Te quiero_," he rasped against her neck.

"And _ani ohevet otcha_," she replied softly before turning her head to give him a chaste kiss.

"Food's ready love bird's." They turned to give a playful glare, well in Adara's case a playful glare anyway, to Blossom who was holding out a plate to each of them.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Blossom tossed at Happy. "No one else had the balls to break up the moment." She flicked her eyes over her shoulder towards a group of Sons. Adara snorted in response, as she took both plates from her friend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't wait for Winter Break," Blossom whined loudly. She was sitting in Rodney's diner, along with Tia, Adara, and a friend of Tia's, named Janice. "Can they throw anymore work at us? I mean seriously! At this rate, I'm not gonna be getting any sex until Winter Break hits!" The now permanently blond girl whined. "And you know," she started as she softened her voice slightly. "That Zane and I can't go that long! It's only the middle of October!"

"You're such a big whiny baby B," Adara tossed a glare at her friend. "Stop being immature," Adara snapped before going back to her fries. "And you're not the only one that'll probably have to give up sex this year." The glare Adara gave the table, would have made Tig proud.

"Well excuse me Queen Bitchy," The blond retorted, as she shot an annoyed glance at Adara. "It's a fr-" She shot her life long friend an annoyed look, at being cut off.

"Alright you two," Tia cut in smoothly, with a warning look to both of her friends. "None of us," she waved her hand between her and Janice, "Want to sit here and watch you fight." She gave both females a long hard look. "Now why don't you apologize and make up? So we," she waved her hand between everyone this time. "Can get back to helping Janice with her problem?"

Sighing they both turned to look at the other. "I'm sorry," they mumbled together. "We cool?" They asked the other. "We cool." They shared a grin before turning to look at Tia. "Yes mommy?" The turned and shared sly looks, before breaking out into giggles.

"So what's the problem anyway?" Blossom asked, as she snatched a fry from Adara, with a bright grin to the Jewish woman. "And why are we helping?" She asked as she turned to look back at the girls sitting across from them in the booth.

"The problem, if you had been listening the first time," Tia shot them both an annoyed look, before continuing. "There's this guy, that's sending her mixed signals." She gestured to Janice. "She would like help in figuring out, if they are the romantic kind or something else." Tia finished up.

Blinking, Adara and Blossom shared a look before turning to look at Janice. "You should tell him this," Adara started after a moment. "That if he want's to be different, he needs to pin you up against a wall and lay one on you like he means it." Adara let her lips curve up into a wicked smile at the blond's blush.

"Or maybe, not something so extreme," Tia cut in with an eye roll. "Not everyone has a relationship like you and Happy." She gave Adara a pointed look. "Or you and Zane," she turned to give Blossom the same look. "Maybe we could get together as a group, and invite him?" She suggested a few moments later. "Like a study date."

"Or maybe, we could like," Blossom pipped up in her best valley girl voice, that was dripping with sarcasm. "Go on, like, a group date!" She cackled after she finished up.

"Um," Adara shook her head. "Yeah, cause Happy and Zane," she gave Blossom a look. "Won't totally scare the shit out of everyone, that's in a twenty foot radius of us." Blossom simply snorted at Adara's statement. "You know it's true Pinky."

"Twerp," Blossom picked up and tossed a fry at Adara. "But that is true." Looking thoughtful for a moment, she took a sip of her coke. "Then we do the study group thing then. But were?" She asked after a moment. "It'll have to be at someone's place. That'll be a better atmosphere."

"Can't be mine," Adara pointed out a moment later. She started wracking her brain for ideas. "The whole, my lover will scare the shit out of everyone, kinda rules it out." Turning to look at Tia. "What about yours and G's place?" She asked.

"Can't," Tia felt her shoulder's sag a little. "His brother is in town and he's a total soulless possum," she explained, before grabbing a fry from Adara. "Plus the meat-head, is a total," Tia stopped as she looked up at Adara. "It's just a no go." Her face had darkened for a moment before she shook her head.

"Gotcha then," Adara nodded, despite the fact she was beyond confused by her friend. "Well B and Zane's is out, cause he still lives at the Club House and she's practically moved into my spare bedroom. That's of course when she's not with Zane or staying with you." They turned to the blond, who was busy eating her turkey club.

Blossom looked up. Her face flushed in embarrassment, as she swallowed her bite. "Well what about you, Janice?" She redirected everyone's attention to the quiet girl. "Could we use your place?"

"I have dorm room and my roommate isn't exactly the nicest person," Janice answered after a moment. "Besides she knows both you and Adara." She gave them a sheepish look as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"And she's apart of the 'We Hate Biker Bitches Club'?" Adara asked with a wide grin. Both she and Blossom broke out into uncontrollable giggles at Janice nod. After a few moments, they finally settled down. "I love that thing." Turning she gave Blossom a bright grin. "Mom would totally be so proud that we have a fan club devoted to hating us," the Jewish girl declared.

"Your mom totally would," Blossom agreed before her face went serious again. "Looks like we're gonna be kicking Happy out for a night then." After a pause Blossom's face brightened. "Doesn't he have to go down to Charming this weekend?" She asked brightly.

Blinking Adara nodded happily. "He does. We could do our study date, group thing then!" She bumped her fist against Blossom's before giving Janice a thumbs up. "I just have to give Happy a head's up. Other wise there will be a huge fight, and someone will die."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara tossed the shirt Happy had been looking for at his head, before breaking out into a round of giggles. It smacked him in the side of his head with a soft thump. After a moment, he turned to give her a look of surprise, before giving her a playful glare. After a second he dove at her from across their bed. Looming over her, he grinned down at her, before leaning down further to place a kiss on her lips.

"That wasn't nice," he rasped against her lips softly. "I think you should apologize to me," he pulled back to give her a cheeky grin. His eyes sparkling with emotion as he looked down at her.

"But it's a sin to lie babe," she shot back quickly. "Besides," she let her lips twist into a leer. "I think, I should be punished before we have to go over to Gemma's for Thanksgiving dinner," she grinned as he let out a loud sigh. "Not looking forward to dinner with my parental units?" She teased softly, her eyes shining brightly with mirth up at him.

Snorting he gave her a pointed look. "Why," Happy started, as as he pulled himself off of her. "Did I let you talk me, into bringing you down here again?" He asked as loudly he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Because you love me and it means a lot, to get to spend this time with my family. And with you," she answered honestly, as she sat up onto her elbows. She gave him a small private smile before sitting up all the way. "Plus, you enjoy fucking with Tig, by making out with me in front of him and the others," she gave him a knowing look. "And don't think I don't notice, the way you get more touchy feely when we're here or when certain Nomads visit."

"I do not," Happy cried in protest, as he pushed himself up off the bed. Turning he grabbed the shirt she had thrown at his head, only moments before. "I just like to touch you more at certain times," he defended himself.

"And I call bull shit," she called out, as he walked into the bathroom. "Besides, it's kinda cute. That you get jealous," she cackled as he gave a loud affronted noise from the bathroom. "I won't tell anyone babe, that the big bad biker gets hands-y because he's jealous."

Adara grinned as he stepped out to glare at her. His tooth brush hanging from his lips, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mumbling something, he returned to the bathroom. She thought, she briefly saw him about to flip her off before disappearing again.

After a few moments, he came back into the dorm room, while pulling his shirt on. "What time did she want us to come over anyway?" He asked, as he walked over to grab his boots to put on. "And was she expecting us to bring something?" He added on as an after thought.

"She said around three," Adara answered, as she pulled on her favorite black dress. It was solid in the back and the neck line was v-cut. Happy loved her in the simple dress. Of course, she also know that he hated it too. The dress made her boobs pop. "But she also said we could had over earlier, if we got bored with having sex." Her lips curved as they locked eyes.

"You sure we can't tell her we're already preoccupied?" He asked, as he finished lacing up his left boot. Moving on to the right one, he waited for her answer. "With, ya know, sex."

"You want to tell my mother," Adara started, as she pulled the top of her hair up in a clip. "That we can't come spend a holiday, which is the whole point of this trip mind you, because you'd rather stay in bed and snuggle?" She asked as she tired to give him an annoyed look. "Really Happy. It's not like this is the first Holiday dinner, we've sat through together with them." She shook her head before turning back to looking through her bag.

A moment later she turned to look at him slowly before blinking. "Is this because Adric is gonna be there?" She asked with a knowing look. Sighing she stepped up, to stand in between Happy's legs. "Baby," she murmured softly before bringing his head up, so she could look him in the eye. "I love you."

"It's not cause of that shit head," Happy snapped as he pulled his head back to look at her. He let his face go blank, as he stared up at her.

Sighing Adara shook her head before going back to her bag. "Then I'll tell them you weren't feeling well," she spoke softly. "I'll be back later." And with that, she grabbed her purse and was out of the room before Happy could say anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Happy groaned as he flopped unto the bed after Adara had left. He hadn't meant to pick a fight with her. Hadn't meant to take his frustration out on her. Bringing a hand up, he wiped it over his face before pushing himself up and off the bed. Going around the room, he finished getting ready. He needed to go find her and explain why his mouth was sprouting off shit, that he didn't actually mean.

Slipping out of the room, Happy quickly shut and locked the door before making his way out to the main room. Nodding to a few brothers, he quickly made his way out of the room and out the door. Groaning he noticed that Adara had already taken off. Sighing softly, he walked faster over to his bike. Swinging his leg over before sitting down, as he grabbed his helmet that was hanging from the handle bar. Pulling it on, an buckling it quick, he pulled his keys out. He quickly started up his bike and pulled out of the parking lot.

Navigating through the streets quickly, Happy made his way over to Gemma's in record time. As he cut the bike and pulled his helmet off, he looked around. Adara wasn't here. Groaning he brought his hand up to rub his eyes. There was only one other place she would go, since she hadn't come here. Shaking his head, he swung his leg over and stood up. There was no way he was gonna subject himself to screaming children at the moment. Not when he was already so tense and on edge.

Walking up up to the door, before he could raise his hand to knock. the door swung wide open. Blinking he came face to face with Gemma, who did not look all that happy to see him. The woman simply shook her head and stepped aside to let him in. He followed her to the kitchen, and took a seat at the table as he watched her and Luann work in the kitchen.

"You wanna tell me," Gemma began as she turned to plop a stack of plates in front of him. "And since you're here. You can help," she smirked widely at him. "Price to pay, for pissing off my baby girl." Turning she went back to, whatever it was, Happy wasn't exactly sure. Standing up, he began to place a plate in front of every seat. He watched as Gemma nodded for Luann to leave for a few moments. The other woman simply nodded and split, with a relieved look.

"So tell me why, I got this long explanation of why you weren't coming," Gemma demanded after a moment. She grabbed the forks and spoons to hand to him. Rolling his eyes, he began to set them on the table.

"I'm an ass?" He rasped out a moment later. Shrugging he leaned against the counter next to her. "Or there's I'm worried about my mom." He felt the worry creep into his eyes. "She doesn't know about her."

Gemma shook her head, before returning to the kitchen. "Well that much is obvious. If she did, you'd both be down there," Gemma pointed out to him. "Why don't you go wait outside. Send Luann back in. Adara'll be here in a few. You can think of how to word your apology while you wait out there."

Nodding, he slipped back out of the house. Signaling to Luann it was safe to go back in. After a moment he sat down on the curb and pulled his pack and lighter out. Pulling a cigarette out, he lit it. Putting the rest of his pack and lighter away, he tried to think ways to explain his behavior to Adara. He need something that wouldn't without giving anything away. She had enough to worry about, she didn't need to be stressing his mother's health also.

Twenty minutes later, and four cigarette's later, Adara pulled up. Stubbing out the half finished cigarette, Happy stood up and made his way over. Leaning against the hood, he waited for her to walk around and join him. They sat in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

"I'm ass," he rasped out. "I didn't mean to take it out on you." Sighing he brought his hand up, to wipe his face again. "There's just so much shit going on lately. And I've been trying to keep it together, cause you already got enough to worry about. And," sighing he looked down at her, as she stepped to stand in front of him.

"It's alright. Just don't take your shit out on me next time," she whispered as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. Rocking back to stand flat on her feet, she tilted her head to the side and shook her head. "If it'll be beneficial, you can talk to me. Or someone," she pointed out. "Just, get what ever is on your mind off."

Nodding he leaned down and gave her a long kiss before pulling back enough to talk. "I will," he promised softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her like that for a while before Gemma stuck her head out and yelled at them to get their asses in the house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So I hear." Adara looked up to see Tia standing in front of her. Adara gestured for the other girl to sit at the table she had taken over. "That Zane finally put his Crow on Blossom." Blinking Adara tilted her head to the side and gave the blond a long look.

"He did. Happy did it for them a few days ago," Adara answered before going back to looking over her books. "So how pissed are you, that she's throwing her life away for a biker?" Adara asked after a few moments.

"What?" Tia sounded surprised and almost a little annoyed. "I don't think that. He make's her-"

"Let me just stop you there," Adara looked up and leveled her with a hard look. "I'm not B, so I'm not gonna buy the bullshit you toss at me. Nor am I Janice, so I won't just think what you say is law." Adara crossed her arms before leaning back in her seat. "You think she's pissing her life away and you think it's my fault." Inwardly, Adara smirked as Tia's widen. "I'm not stupid Hestia and I'm not blind. And don't think I haven't notice that you think you're better than I am, either," Adara snapped sharply.

"So what? It doesn't matter anymore," The blond bit out as she narrowed her eyes. "I do think that. I don't want her to go through what her mother did."

"And what?" Adara let her voice harden a little. "You think if you cuddle her, she won't get hurt from some nine to five ass?" Rolling her eyes, Adara snorted. "News flash Blondie, their just as capable as fucking up as Zane is. Just as likely to get tossed in jail or dead. No one in this world is a fucking saint. And none of us will ever be. We'll all fuck up and we'll all get over it." Adara pushed her chair back and began to pack her stuff up.

"She deserves better," Tia snapped as she stood up as well.

"What someone like George?" Adara shot right back, as she focused right back on Tia. "She'd eat them alive and you know it." Shaking her head, Adara shouldered her bag. "Look," she began slowly. "Why don't you take this speech to Blossom. And listen to what she says. Not everyone want's what you have and not everyone can get that."

"Oh and what would you know?" Tia yelled as she took a step towards the shorter woman. "You're in a relationship with a guy at least ten years older than you! That's probably sleeping with anything with two sets of lips!"

"And that's because he's the first person I've ever been comfortable with!" Adara yelled. "Try being fucking raped! Then see who YOUR, comfortable with touching your body. You stupid bitch!" Adara snarled before whirling around and storming out of the coffee shop. Aware of every eye on her, Adara tried to keep the tears at bay. This was NOT, how she wanted to start her year off. God, she thought, I'd give anything to be back down in Charming listening to Tig, bitching about something.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed, as she curled up on her bed. She had just arrived home, from the coffee shop. Hoping that no one found out about it, she let her tears finally fall. It wasn't like she'd ever really planned on falling for Happy. But God, she wouldn't trade anything for the older man. He was the one thing in the world, that had made since to her after the attack. He was like an angel with a dull halo and ash colored wings, that was all for her.

Sniffling she raised her head. Sighing softly she pushed herself up, into a sitting position. That was someone knocking on her door. Turning she flicked her eyes down to the clock. Huh, she had been laying there for almost an hour. Sniffling she pushed herself off the bed, and headed out to get the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to get arms thrown around her. Blinking she noticed the familiar color of blond hair, before relaxing. After a few seconds, she realized the blond was saying something to her.

"B," Adara called softly. "Bloss," Her voice slightly raspy from her crying earlier. "Blossom you gotta let up. Let's get you in here, and we can talk." After a moment the blond pulled back and they both stepped fully into the apartment. Adara shut and locked the door before leading the blond to her couch. Sitting down, she gave the other girl a quizzical look.

"What's going on Blossom?" Adara asked after a few moments of them sitting in tense silence. Blossom sighed before clearing her throat.

"Tia caught me after me last class," Blossom began. "She told me about how she had gone to see you. To see if you'd be able to help her talk me out of Zane," Blossom let her voice turn cold. "Then about the argument."

Looking up Adara was taken back by the raw emotion in her voice and on her face. "I swear to God Adara, I'd never thought she'd say shit like that to you! I honestly thought Tia was cool with everything! I mean, she'd never said anything negative before," Blossom's eyes welled up as she spoke. "I can't believe she did that shit. Or said that shit!"

"Oh Bloss," Adara leaned forward and pulled her friend into a hug. "You don't have to feel bad. I mean, neither of us did. She's never really shown anything negative towards me or the Club before."

"Shit's not right though," Blossom sniffled before pulling back. "She's been my best friend for fucking years! I thought she'd get how hard it is for me to connect with guys! I mean, I'm the one who put off the getting the Crow this long," Blossom admitted.

"Seriously?" Adara asked, honestly surprised. "But you've always," waving her hand around. "You've never seemed like you were holding back from him."

"I was always afraid that if I got it, he'd leave me," Blossom stated quietly as she looked down at her lap. "My dad split when I was young, and none of my mom's boyfriends were ever long term material," she explained. "I figured Zane might be the same way."

"You're an idiot," Adara shook her head before making Blossom look at her. "That man would walk over hot lava for you," she smiled slightly. "Hell, I think there's a better chance of you leaving him, then the other way around."

"I'd fucking shoot myself in the foot first," Blossom grinned, as she brought her hand up to wipe at her face.

Blinking, Adara smiled at Blossom. "Thank you," the appreciation rang clear in her voice. "You're the best." She leaned over and gave her friend a quick hug. "You really are the best girl," she added seriously.

"I told her we create our own destiny, with every day we live," Blossom spoke up after a few moments of silence. "We were never gonna go down the same path." Sighing she gave Adara a small smile. "I also told her, she was gonna have to learn to put up with Zane or she could just stop talking to me. He's in my life till I die. She said she'd learn to live with it. She'd rather deal with a biker, than lose her best friend."

Clearing her throat, Blossom gave her another long look. "She also said that she's sorry. She was just trying to do what she thought was right. But she understands that you probably won't talk to her anymore."

"She's right," Adara nodded. "I'm sorry B, but there's just some shit I can't forgive. Hell, besides you, Giselle was the only one here to know. I'm a private person," Adara turned to look at her hand before looking back up at her friend. "She pushed me out of my bubble. I'm sorry," she whispered the last part.

"And I respect that," Blossom declared. "I'm not gonna push you too. Hell, I wouldn't even if she did that shit to me," she went on. "But I'd like you to not mention it to Happy. I don't want her dead."

Chuckling Adara nodded. "He won't kill her. I promise," she stated honestly. "No one else finds out either. It's best to keep this between us."

"Step a head of you. I swore her to secrecy," Blossom assured her. "So how was your Winter Break?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "I went down, with Zane, to visit his Aunt Mildred. That old woman is a hoot."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What's wrong?" Adara turned around to look at Zane, who was leaning against the door frame of her kitchen. "And don't lie. Can see it written all over you're short ass."

"Twerp," Adara rolled her eyes before going back to staring at the coffee pot. "I'm fine Zane. Go back to watching the game." She let her hair fall down around her face, as she stared.

"You're immature and a really bad lair shorty." Adara listened as the blond walked further into the kitchen, as he spoke to her. "This isn't just that Happy's on a run, is it?" He asked after a moment, of tense silence.

"It'll be beneficial, for everyone," she turned to give him a dry look. "If you just pretend it's that Happy is on a run." Sighing softly, she crossed her arms and went back to staring at the coffee pot.

"You know, that's not on. Right?" Zane asked as he leaned over to poke the machine. Adara brought her hand up to smack his, before recrossing her arms. "Hey," he called as he shook his hand. "Not cool."

"I know, but it's not bugging me. Like some people here are," she flicked her eyes to him before bringing them back to the empty pot. "I appreciate the concern, but it's not needed. Really Zane, I'm fine."

"And I'm still calling bullshit," the blond shot back quickly. "I know I'm not Bloss or Happy, but you can talk to me if you need to. I mean, you're practically like my sister-in-law anyway." Zane stopped as he tilted his head to the side and his face twisted up in confusion. "Don't they do shit like that?" He asked after a moment.

"And I think you're being dramatic," she snapped back before bring her hands up to rub her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just," sighing, Adara turned to lean against the counter. "You ever have a friend, you think accepts you but then turns out to hate your life?" She asked softly, after a few moments of heavy silence.

Blinking, the blond scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Can't say that I have," he answered softly. "Is this about Tia?" He asked as he turned to look down at her sharply. "Cause I've noticed a distinct lack of her the past couple of weeks."

"She wasn't nearly as accepting of Blossom and you," Adara stated. "We fought and we said shit that cut the other." Turning she looked down at the floor for a moment, as if embarrassed about something. "Some of it was unforgivable. And some were cheap shots."

"That why, you've been in a funk since January?" He asked as he straightened up. "Cause I may not be the most observant guy, but even I can see you've been in a funk like this for the last two months."

"Yes, that's part of the reason I've been in a funk," Adara answered before turning to start pacing the small kitchen. "I also found out that stupid junky bitch, that my brother married is pregnant."

"Oh," Zane looked lost at the moment, on what to say. "Well, um." Bringing his hand up, he scratched the back of his head again. "I take it, no one's all that happy, sorry, about her having a kid?"

"No. We're excited about Jax having a kid. We just wish it'd have a different mother," Adara sighed as she stopped to lean against a wall. Sliding down, she wrapped her arm around her legs.

"Well aren't they getting divorced, anyway?" Zane asked as he looked down at her. Adara looked up and nodded. "Well can't he get custody of the kid then? I mean, it's likely she'll go back to using. He can argue that." Pausing he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or you and your mother can just go shit bat crazy and scare her," he grinned down at her. Adara stared up at him for a moment, before breaking out into loud laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We graduate in a week." Blossom sang loudly and off key, as she danced around the Club House. "Which means no more hell." The blond, bubbly girl clapped excitedly as she made her way around the other Old Ladies, who were seated in the middle of the main room.

"Oh sit down," Giselle laughed as she swatted at the blond girl's bottom. "You're gonna make me dizzy, watching you go on like that." Even the Giselle spoke firmly, the twinkle in her eye and the smile at her lips gave her away.

"But Giselle!" Blossom whined, as she flopped into a seat in between Adara and Tori. "It's celebrating time! We're done with school in a week! As in seven days left. Which equals to only 168 Hours to go," Blossom nodded quickly as she spoke. "And then we can finally go do useful things! Like get jobs. Start out lives. Things that mean shit!"

"Did she seriously work the time out?" Pearl asked after a moment of stunned silence, from across the table. The older woman, looked slightly disbelieving, as she stared at the soon to be graduates.

"She did," Adara nodded lightly. "I watched her do it." Grabbing her water, she took a long swallow before placing it back on the table top. "I was very disturbed watching her do it."

"Why?" Tori asked after a moment. Her face set in confusion. "Aren't you glad to be getting out of school? Once and for all?" Adara noticed that everyone began to give her funny looks, as they waited for her answer.

"Oh I am," Adara assured her quickly and honestly. "So fucking glad to be. Not to the point were I'm gonna start messing with high numbers at three in the morning, while I'm drunk off my ass and high to boot though. There's a limit of how far I'll get excited."

"She worked that shit out," Pearl began. "While drunk and high?" She asked looking between the young pair. "That's fucking impressive honey," she raised her beer to the blond as she spoke. "Glad to see you're generation, isn't completely fucking stupid."

"Yes, well Adara and I are exceptions," Blossom grinned brightly at the table. "But then, that could just be that everyone around us is so stupid, that they make us seem smarter than we are," the blond pointed out after a second.

"Naw." They turned to watch Zane walk towards them, with Happy. "You guys are just super smarter," he grinned as he leaned down to kiss Blossom. As he pulled back up, he waved to the other ladies around the table.

"Someone's looking to get sex tonight," Adara leered at the blond couple before tipping her head back to look at Happy. "How come you don't try that with me?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Cause I'll get sex either way," he rasped out, as he grinned down at her. "Clay called." Happy gave her an unreadable look as he cut his eyes to the door and then back down to her.

Nodding, Adara slipped from her seat before waving at everyone around the table. "I'll see you ladies later," she tossed out as Happy began to led her out of the building. She followed him out and over to the line of bikes before he turned around. Straddling his gave her another blank look.

"They want you down soon," Happy rasped out after a moment. As he spoke, his shoulders tensed and his eyes hardened. "They think'll it'll be good for you to start working as soon as you can." He went on to explain.

Blinking Adara furrowed her brow as she tilted her head to the left. "Why?" She asked softly, as she took a step closer to him. "I thought we discussed this all when we went down over Spring Break. What's changed?"

"Opie's out," Happy answered tensely. "They think having you around might smooth shit out between him, Donna and the Club."

"I don't understand," Adara mumbled out after a moment. "I don't understand. What's Donna and Opie gotta do with me though?" She asked after a moment, trying to wrap her head around the conversation. Blinking as realization hit her. "They want me to make sure that Donna goes with the program?" She asked softly, as she crossed her arms. "Don't they?"

"They do," Happy rasped after a moment. "She knows you. Loves you like a sister. So does Op. They think having you around will help the both of them. And their kids."

Sighing, Adara shook her head. "This is fucking bullshit," she mumbled as she laid her forehead against his shoulder. "Can't they just let Op and Donna work shit out for themselves?" Shaking her head softly, she pulled back enough to look in his eyes. "What about us? Where do we fucking stand? You still have things to settle here. Hell I still have shit to settle here!"

"Baby," Happy brought his hands up to rest on her arms. "You still got a few weeks before they want you down. We'll work this shit out." Bringing her closer, he rest his head against her's. "Promise. I'm still gonna make my way down to you."

Sighing softly, Adara nodded before wrapping her arm's around him. "I know you will."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Te quiero_ ~ I love you, Spanish.

_Ani Ohevet Otcha_ (fem.) - I Love You, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	26. Pilot

Adara groaned, as she climbed out of her Mustang. Looking around, she raised her sunglasses and looked around. Stepping aside, she let Cinnamon and Abyss out before shutting the door. Shaking her head she ducked back into grab her purse, before straightening up and slamming the door shut. Locking it, she turned and made her way towards the Club House. Stepping into the main room, she noted the closed door to the Chapel. Rolling her eyes as she walk further into the room without really looking around.

"Excuse me." Whipping around, with her hand to her chest. Adara swore loudly. As she looked at blond kid with a scruffy jaw line, wearing a prospect cut. "Can I help you miss?" He kept flicking his eyes between the door and her.

"Jesus fucking Christ dude," Adara cried as she slipped into the nearest seat, as her left hand rest above her heart. "Don't fucking sneak up on people like that. You'll get yourself shot, doing shit like that," she muttered as she pulled her sunglasses off of her head and stuffed them into her bag. "How long they been in Church?" She asked after a few moments of him staring at her.

"Um," the kid mumbled before flicking his eyes nervously to the closed door and back to her again. "Who are you?" He asked. "Cause I'm under strict orders, to not let anyone in here," he went on but stopped as the door opened.

"Adara." Turning Adara stood up and made her way over, to be picked up by Chibs. "How's me favorite Bonnie lass?" He grinned down at her before dropping a kiss to her head.

"Hey Chibs. I'm glad to be home," she remarked, grinning as she slipped over to Clay. "Hey dad," she leaned up and kissed his cheek before giving him a tight hug. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too baby," Clay remarked softly. The fondness he had for her, rang clear in his voice. A moment later she slipped over to go give Tig a hug. "He still bites, baby girl." Snorts rang around the room as she let out a tinkle of laughter.

"How's my favorite psycho today?" Adara asked as she squeezed her arms around Tig's waist, tightly. "And I see we have a new toy to play with," she grinned wickedly up at him as she spoke. Her eyes flicked to the blushing blond, who was still standing behind the bar counter.

"Chibs won't let us play with this one," Tig replied with a pout. "Something about wanting the prospect to actually last," he shrugged as his lips turned into a wicked smile, that seemed to split his face in half. "How's my favorite midget doing these?" His lips twisted into a wide grin, as she smack him in the arm.

"Tired. Hungry," Adara shrugged as she turned to give Jax a wide smile. "And if it isn't, my favorite brother." Grinning as he pulled her into a tight bear hug. "How's the kid doing?" Everyone could hear the hard edge in her voice, as she asked.

"Still in the womb," the blond VP answered as he released her. "How's the Old Man doing?" He gave her a pointed look, until she tossed her hands up in defeat, as she made her way over to Bobby. She gave her uncle a tight hug and a kiss before going over to hug Piney.

"Pouty," Adara grinned before placing a kiss on Piney's cheek. "Thinking of stealing me away again," she grinned as she was pulled into a tight hug by Juice. "Juicy bear! How's my favorite retarded puppy?" Laughing as he poked her in the arm.

"I thought you liked me Dare. Why you gotta be so mean?" The Latino asked, as he pouted before his face broke out into another grin. Laughing she patted his arm, before turning to look around the room. They all watched as her eyes seemed to soften, as her body relaxed. "Feel weird to be home?" He asked after a moment.

"Certainly feels lighter here," she answered after a moment before turning to look at the young blond man. "I think he needs to be check out," she grinned as Chibs leaned over and smacked him up side his head. "Hi, I'm Adara Munson." She gave him a small wave.

"And he's the fucking prospect. Your mother know you're here yet?" Clay asked, redirecting everyone's attention. By the look on Adara's face, it was clear she hadn't.

"Of course not. I didn't wanna sit through an hour at the salon," she pointed out before going to grab her bag. "Sides, I'd rather sit around here and watching grown men acting like they were five." She grinned as several of the cried out in protest. "I was only talking about Juicy and Tigger," she pointed out as she made her way to a seat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Laughing Adara shook her head as she watched Half-Sack's face go completely red from embarrassment, as he stumbled through explaining his nickname to her. Shaking her head she watched as Tig and Chibs began to nag him. After a moment she shook her head, before turning to look towards the door as it opened up with a bang. Adara squealed as she began to wave at Gemma and Luann, who walked into the room.

"Momma! Auntie Luann!" Adara shot up quickly, as she bound over to the older women. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she halted in front of the older women. To wave at them again.

"Oh shit. Baby girl," Gemma handed her bag to Luann before wrapping the smaller woman into a tight hug. "When the hell did you get here?" She asked as she stepped back. "And why in the hell didn't anyone call me?" She flicked her eyes around the room before looking back at Adara.

"Not long ago," Adara grinned before giving the woman another hug. Pulling back she turned to Luann, who had place their bags down and wrapped her into a tight hug as well. "God I've miss you guys."

"I've miss you baby girl," Luann spoke soft, as she and Adara stepped back form each other. The older blond bring her hand up, to wipe away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh baby," Gemma's face softened and it was clear in her voice just how happy she was. "You eat yet?" The woman asked. "We'll go grab lunch. Luann and I haven't eaten yet anyway. Don't know why I bother to ask. A fucking bottomless pit you are," Gemma gripped softly.

Snorting, Adara went and grabbed her bag. "I'm always up for food momma. Diner?" She gave the woman a look, as she asked. "Or we going to venture out to Lodi or Stockton, for something more special?"

Gemma shook her head before grabbing Adara's arm and pulling her along. Luann taking up the rear as they made their way back out of the Club House. Everyone sat there and blinked, before looking at one another. "We can get whatever you like, baby girl.

"Well that was rude," Tig commented after a few moments. "They didn't even ask us, if we wanted food." Snorting the men went back to teasing Half-Sack.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed as she rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She had been in Charming for a couple of days now. She still hadn't found a job and was living with Clay and Gemma. The latter of course wasn't a choice of her's but had been decided before she had even gotten the chance to protest. Sighing she sat up and looked around the plain blue room. It looked, almost exactly like the one she had had, in Bobby's house.

Shaking her head she leaned over and grabbed her glasses before tossing the cover's off and climbing out of the bed. Going around, she grabbed a pair of plain dark blue jeans, a large black tee shirt, boots, socks, a blue bra and matching thong before making her way out of the room. Slipping into the bathroom, Adara quickly shut the door.

After her shower and getting dressed, Adara stepped back into her room to grab her purse. Making her way out and towards the kitchen. She smiled brightly at Clay and Gemma before taking a seat across from the older woman. Nodding to each of them, she grabbed some bacon to eat, while sipping on the glass of orange juice, Gemma had placed on the table for her.

"Got any plans today?" Clay asked after a few moments. Looking between both ladies as he waited for an answer. "Or are you going to laze around again?" He winked at her, as she gave a small cry of protest.

"Just gonna drive around and get familiar with the town again. Probably stop by and see Donna. Maybe hunt Opie down," Adara shrugged, as she gulped another swallow of OJ down. "Probably stop by and help Ma out in the office." She shrugged before standing up, grabbing the bacon as she did.

She walked over and gave Clay a kiss on the cheek before repeating the process to Gemma. "I'll call and keep you updated." She assured before slipping out of the room and then the house. Slipping into her Mustang, she started it and took off quickly.

Adara kept checking to make sure she wasn't being tailed as she pulled into the Hospital parking lot. Sighing a breath of relief, she quickly found a parking spot. Climbing out she locked the car before making her way in quickly. After asking what floor she needed to be on, she made her way to the elevator and waited. Hitting the floor she need after stepping in she waited.

After a few moments she stepped out and headed towards the Nurse's station. Smiling blandly to the woman as she stepped up, she asked where the waiting room she was looking for was. After getting the answered, she nodded and thanked half way down the hall, she slipped into the waiting room. Slipping into a seat, she sighed softly as she looked around.

"Ms. Munson?" She looked up to see a blond nurse in blue scrubs standing with a clip board, a few moments later. Standing she followed the woman to a room. Swallowing as she walked in and sat down where the nurse directed her too.

"How are you feeling?" The blond asked as she went over the basic check ups. "You can call me Becky, by the way. Dr. Darrels will be with us shortly. She's just finishing up with another patient."

"I've been tired lately and by boobs are killing me," Adara answered with an eye roll. "No nausea but I didn't get that the last time either," she added. "So what exactly do you need to do?" She asked after a moment. "To check? If I am pregnant, I mean."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara walked into the office of the garage and slipped into a seat opposite Gemma. She waited for the older woman to get off the phone before she began to speak. A moment later, Gemma asked her what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant," Adara declared after a few moments. "And I'm a couple months along." Looking up from her lap, her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I'm fucking having a baby," Adara sobbed out after a moment. Her eyes were wide, fear shining behind the tears.

Blinking, Gemma stared at her for a moment before shooting up and around her desk to wrap Adara into a tight hug. "Oh baby!" After holding the young woman for a few moments, Gemma let her go and held her at arms length. "Does Happy know yet?" She asked gently.

"No," Adara whispered softly, while shaking her head. "I'd rather tell him in person," she mumbled lowly before flicking her eyes to the floor. Raising them slowly she relocked on to Gemma's knowing ones.

"You wanna wait. Beat the first odd before telling him. Don't you?" Gemma asked as she slipping into the seat next to Adara. The younger woman nodded hesitantly after a moment. "Then we'll keep this, between us until you're sure then." Gemma declared after a moment. "You set appointments and shit?"

"Yeah. I got one on Thursday," Adara answered softly. "Will you go with me?" She asked softly as she pleaded with her eyes to the older woman.

"Of course baby," Gemma admonished. "I was gonna demanded to go anyway," the older woman scoffed. "This is my grand baby. Like I'm gonna miss shit like this." Standing up she walked around to grab her purse. "Come on. We need to start looking a place for you." Gemma announced as she pulled Adara up. "You head out to the caddy baby. I'll go deal with the guys," Gemma assured as she walked out to go tell Clay and the others something.

Adara made her way quickly out and towards the Cadillac. Slipping into the passenger seat, she shut the door quickly and waited for Gemma to arrive. After a moment the older woman slipped in and started the car. Quickly she backed up and sped off. Tire's screeching as they went.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Slipping into the Club House, Adara sighed as she and Gemma took seats at the bar. They had just returned from her doctor's appointment. It was confirmed, she was about twelve weeks along now. Which meant, she'd be entering her second trimester soon. Blinking as she stared down at the counter top. She needed to call Happy and tell him. Blinking she looked up and flicked her eyes to Gemma.

"Fuck," Adara stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the older woman. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was going to have a baby. A little her and a little Happy. Oh God, what if she fucked up?

"Adara?" Turning they watched as Bobby, Clay, Tig and Jax made their way over to the pair. "_Bubbala_, what's wrong?" Bobby asked as he placed his hand on the young girl's forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"I'm pregnant," she stated before she could stop herself. Blinking she looked up as they all sucked in a breath. "I'm about twelve weeks along," blinking she looked back down before whipping her head back up. "You can't say shit though!" She almost yelled. After taking a deep breath, Gemma placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Happy doesn't know yet. It only got confirmed today."

"And they'll keep their traps shut, until you tell your Old Man." Gemma leveled them all with a stern look. "Won't you boys?" The sharp tone she used had them all nodding in agreement.

"Are you seriously having, a motherfucking chubby cheeked, shit machine?" Tig asked curiously as he stared down at her stomach. "Cause you don't look fat." He looked up at Clay, who had smacked his head. "What?" He cried out as he brought his hand up.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Jax asked as he looked down at Adara in awe. "Like serious? No joke? This isn't, like the Hospital fucked up and lied or some shit like that?" He asked quickly as he looked down at her stomach also before moving his gaze back to her face.

Adara nodded slowly. "Heard the heart beat and all," she answered softly before turning to Tig. "And I've never heard it described quite like that before dod. But yes, I am going to have one of those," she rolled her eyes before turning to Bobby and Clay.

"Why haven't you two said shit?" Gemma asked sharply, as she narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," Clay rumbled softly to Gemma before smiling down at Adara. "We'll need to get you, you're own place now." Leaning over he kissed her forehead. "I am happy for you, baby girl. Just caught off guard."

Blinking, she felt her eyes well up again. "Oh dad," she whispered before wrapping her arms around the older man's waist. After a few moments she pulled back to look at Bobby. "_Dod_?"

"You gonna raise it Jewish?" He asked after a moment, with an unreadable look on his face. "We'll need to find a Rabbi if you do," his face broke out into a grin, as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I'm excited for you." Dropping a kiss to her forehead he pulled back just to keep an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Letting out a half sob, half chuckle she shook her head. "I think, I'll just love it to death," Adara muttered as she smiled before looking down at her stomach. "I can't believe I'm gonna have a fucking baby."

"Wow, what?" They all turned to see Juice, who was standing with his mouth wide opened, along with Chibs and Piney standing there staring at Adara. "What?" Piney asked this time, as he looked around the room. "What baby?"

"Surprise?" Adara laughed nervously, as she made her way over to the trio. "Look's like you're gonna be a gramps again, old man." Adara looked around to see both Chibs and Juice staring wide eyed at her, before flicking their gaze's to her belly and then back again. "It's not gonna pop out for another, like six months," she snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

Without speaking both men wrapped her into a tight hug before congratulating her loudly and repeatedly. After a few moments the pulled back and grinned widely at her. Rolling her eyes, she smiled softly at them.

"No one finds out," Gemma spoke up with a warning laced into her voice. "Not until, she get's a chance to tell Happy." All three men nodded, Chibs and Juice quicker than Piney, at the glares being sent their way by both women.

"So when are you gonna tell the daddy to be?" Piney asked as he walked over to give Adara a hug and kiss to her cheek, before making his way to a seat at the bar.

"I'm gonna see if he can come down soon. I'd rather tell him in person," Adara answered softly, as a smile seemed to almost break her face in half. "I'd rather not tell him over the phone. Can't really gauge, how he's doing over a phone."

"Alright then," Gemma began after a moment. "We gotta go look at that three bedroom baby girl," Gemma reminded her as she stood up. Walking over she gave Clay a kiss, before going to give Jax one on his cheek. "I'll need Juice baby. So he can check out the layout. See how hard it would be to outfit it with security cams and shit," Gemma gave her husband a knowing smile.

"I'll go with y'all," Jax pipped up before Juice or Clay could say anything. "Won't hurt to check out the neighborhood before hand," the blond pointed out. Chibs nodded in agreement, before stating he'd go too.

"Alright then," Clay nodded before nodding to Juice, Chibs and Jax. "Have fun house hunting."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara looked around the lot as she pulled in. It had been a few days since she and Gemma had begun to go house hunting. Climbing out quickly, watched as the prospect tried hacking up a deer, that was half through a windshield window. Sighing she pushed her glasses up as she walked towards and into the Club House. Looking around she took a seat on the couch before propping her feet up.

"Was that our go boom, last night _dod_?" Adara asked as she flicked her eyes to her uncle as he strummed his guitar. "And should we be worried?" She added on as she waved at Juice, who nodded in return.

"We should not be worried and it was," Bobby answered after a moment. He gave her a pointed look. "Happy know yet?" She shook her head at his knowing look. "Are you ever gonna tell him?" He asked after a moment.

"I will," Adara snapped, before sighed before standing up. Walking over she ducked into the kitchen area. Coming out, twisted the cap off of the water bottle. Turning she watched as Half-Sack, and one of the civilian's came in carrying a box.

"Half-Sack," Bobby called as continued to strum. "Piney clogged the toilet again." A half smirk was playing at the Jewish man's lips.

"Jesus Christ," Sack muttered. "That guys shits more, than a grizzly man. It ain't human," he chuckled. Turning to the other man, he nodded with his head to where he wanted to place the box. "Just put it right here. Under the table." The slipped it under the pool table, as Half-Sack finished speaking.

"Where did you get that name? Half-Sack?" Both Bobby and Juice chuckled, while Adara groaned as Half-sack started explaining. He undid his buckle and pulled his pants and boxer's down to show the other man.

"Jesus Christ! Put that deformed nut bag away. Will ya?" Everyone watched as Clay, Tig and Chibs made their way into the room. "I don't need Adara to blow chunks cause of that shit."

"Oh, sorry Clay," Half-Sack started to apologize, as he pulled his pants back up but was cut off by Tig. His face flushing a bright red, as he did.

"Disappear," Tig snapped to him and the other male. Both Sack and the man made their way out. Adara shook her head before going over to grab her bag. "You too, preggo tootsie pop," Tig grinned down at her, as she turned to flip him off.

Rolling her eyes, Adara made her way over to kiss Clay's cheek. "I gotta go anyway. I was just stopping by to make sure no one got dead last night. I got an appointment at the doctors." Walking over she dropped a kiss on Bobby's cheek.

"How is the little one?" Juice asked as he looked up at her. "He alright?" He asked, as he went back to tinkering with his computer parts.

"The little one is good," Adara rolled her eyes, as she smacked his arm. "Don't fucking jinx it, you ass. I won't find out for a few more months. Give me a call, if y'all are gonna need anything, once I'm done." And with that Adara left. She heard Clay telling Chibs to find Jax as the door swung close. Shaking her head as she made her way to her Mustang.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walking out, Adara paused to watch Gemma, Clay, Bobby, Jax and Chibs stride towards her, quickly. Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, she waited until they got closer, before asking what was wrong. Gemma simply pulled her back into the Hospital. The older woman explained quickly, as they maneuvered their way through the hallways.

As they rounded around the corner Gemma spoke up again. "I found these matches. Next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags." Gemma showed Clay and Jax what she had found. Adara looked up at the three in front of her. "Hairy Dog," Gemma added after a second.

"Shit." Clay shook his head. "Gotta be the Nords dealin' outta the dog again." By his tone, Adara was sure, there would be some blood shed later on. And honestly, she hoped, they fucked some Nords up.

"Darby gotta out of chino two weeks ago," Bobby pointed out as they rounded another corner. She could see the faint look of worry on her uncle's face. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly before letting go. He gave her a tiny nodded.

"Yeah, well call that Nazi prick." Clay demanded. "Set a meeting." As they walked up to Wendy's room, a woman in green scrubs stepped out quickly and began to speak with Jax softly.

Adara watched them with a raised brow. She watched as Gemma stepped up and declared the family flaw. Adara slipped up next to Clay, as she watched the interaction between Jax, Gemma and the unnamed woman. As she walked away after announcing she could take Jax to go see the baby, Adara got her first realization of why Gemma was giving the other brunette the evil eye. Without being obvious about it.

"Tara." Adara blinked. Oh shit, she thought. This was the chick who had crushed Jax all those years ago. "You don't have to do this. I'm sure you got other patients."

"I asked to assist," Tara cut him off calmly as she looked up at him. "I wanna help your son."

"His name is Abel," Jax stated softly. Adara could almost see a faint spark in the blond's eyes as he looked down at the dark haired brunette.

"It's a good name," Tara smiled up at him. Sucking in a breath quietly, Adara swore in her head as she noticed the same look in Tara's eyes as well.

Jax nodded before turning and walking away. "Jax," Tara called after him. "Jackson." Gemma tried a few seconds later. "_Achi_," Adara yelled as she watched him go.

"Go with Ma and Tara," Jax turned and gave the small Jewish girl a look. "Go with Tara," he yelled at both of them before turning to walk down the hallway.

Adara turned to look at Gemma with worried eyes, as she stepped up to the older woman. "Is he gonna be okay Ma?" She asked, as she heard Clay tell Bobby and Chibs watch his back, before following after the three woman.

"Bobby and Chibs will look after him baby girl. Let's go see our little boy," Gemma smiled sadly, as she wrapped her arm around Adara's shoulders.

After following the doctor to where Abel was, Adara slapped her hand to her mouth before turning away. Her nephew was so fucking tiny. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to calm her breathing. The little guy had tubes coming out of him.

"Oh shit." Adara faintly heard Gemma cry out as she looked into the room to get her first look at her grandson. "Walk her down baby?" Gemma asked Clay softly after a moment of tense silence. Adara felt Clay wrap an arm around her a few moments later. He began to guide her down and out to the parking lot, while he pulled his phone out to make a call as they walked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara stared down at the ground, as she heard the rumble of a bike pulling into the parking lot of the Hospital. Sighing she looked up, before blinking in surprise at seeing her lover. Smiling brightly as he parked next to her. She watched as he turned his bike off and climbed off. He made his way over to her and leaned down to give her a deep kiss.

After a few moments he pulled back, and grinned down at her. "Hey," he rasped softly, he wrapped his arms around her. He brought his left hand back, to cup her cheek softly as he looked at her. "Missed you."

Leaning her head against his chest. "Hey back," she mumbled softly into his chest. After staying like that for a few moments, she pulled back to look up at him nervously. "I know you're here on Club Business, but I have to tell you something." Pausing she swallowed, before pulling herself even further back from him. He gave her a small look of confusion, as he stepped a foot back from her.

Sighing softly she looked down, before flicking her eyes back up at him. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I really didn't wanna do it over the phone," she began softly. "I'm uh. I'm," closing her mouth she shook her head before giving him a hard look. "I'm pregnant."

Blinking in surprise he looked down at her. "How?" He waved his hand down towards her belly. While his face was blank, his voice was raw with emotion. She could hear it laced with worry, hope and something she couldn't make out.

"I'm about thirteen weeks," she gave him a tiny smile, filled with hope and love. "I found out about a week and a half ago," she explained. "It's why Gemma's pushing finding a place." Flicking her eyes down before up to his again. "Want's us to be set up before the little one gets here."

Snorting Happy closed the distance again and wrapped his arms around her. "So this is," Happy paused for a moment. "Really then?" He asked after a moment.

"This is for real," she assured as she looked up at him. "You're gonna be a daddy and I'm gonna be a mom." She felt her eyes well up but she blinked them away. "So yeah," she gave him a lopsided smile before leaning up to give him a kiss. "We should head over to the Club House. Clay and Jax aren't exactly in the best moods today."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara cheered loudly as Happy and Tig fought in the ring. Grinning she watched as both men went at one another before Bobby climbed in and broke them up. Shaking her head, she watched They made their way out, as two other Sons climbed into the ring. Smiling to herself, she turned to grab Happy a beer, before making her way over to her lover. The man was still shirtless and sweaty, as he too made his way to her. She raked her eyes slowly over her lover's form, with lust and love clear in her eyes.

Grinning brightly as he came up on her, he dove in for a deep kiss, while plucking the beer out of her grasp. Pulling back after a moment, he took a long pull from the cold beer. After he finished swallowing he slipped his arm around her shoulders, and let her lead them to a quieter place in the lot. After finding a place, Happy took a seat before pulling Adara onto his lap. Laughing softly, she shook her head at her lover as he placed a hand on her slightly, barely rounded stomach.

"So we're really gonna do this then?" He asked as he spoke into her ear. "Gonna be parents and raise a kid?" From his uncertain tone, Adara felt her heart stop for a second.

"Happy," Adara pulled back and looked at him for a moment. "If this isn't something you want," she trailed off before clearing her throat. "You can always just stay in Tacoma," she finished lamely.

"Hey," he rasped sharply. "I didn't mean it like that." Sighing he took another long pull from his beer before setting it down on the ground. "I just wanna be on the same page as you." Bringing his hand up, he cupped her cheek, as he brushed his thumb over her lips. "I don't want you regretting shit. That's all."

"I'd never regret something like this," Adara declared softly. "I want nothing more, then to be with you. Having you're baby. I don't want that with anyone else. I love you," she whispered before kissing his thumb softly. "I just don't wanna push you into something you don't want."

"I want you happy," he grinned at her. Leaning forward he kissed her softly. Pulling back he gave her a tiny smile.

"Good. That's all I want," she grinned at him, as she slid off his lap. "Now come on. Make me scream it," she laughed as he was out of the chair in seconds and already leading her across the parking lot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day, after seeing Happy off earlier that morning, Adara found herself at the Hospital with Gemma and Luann. They were sitting around waiting to see how Abel was. Talking softly, Gemma stood up as she spotted Tara first. Luann and Adara quickly shooting up as well. After standing, she smoother her baby-doll dress down.

"Abel's stomach surgery went well." Tara announced as Adara and Luann joined the pair a second after Gemma had stopped in front of Tara. "But it's putting a strain on his system. The doctor doesn't wanna wait. He thinks we should do the heart surgery now."

"But that's good? Right?" Luann asked before Adara or Gemma could open their mouths. "That their not waiting?"

"It's the best choice, yes." Tara answered with a nod.

Gemma looked slightly relieved as she nodded. "Thanks." The older woman began to turn away.

"Can we talk?" Tara asked, before they could walk away. Gemma nodded as she handed Luann her bag. Adara and the older blond shared a look as they sat down.

"Bitch fight, about to go down," Adara mumbled as they watched Gemma and Tara talk. As the doctor went to turn, they watched as Gemma left her scrub top. "I didn't know Jax had marked her," Adara commented softly as she and Luann looked at one another before turning back to watch as Gemma headed back to them. The older woman mouthing the word 'bitch' as she did.

Adara laughed softly as she and Luann stood back up. Rolling her eyes, they turned to make their way out of the Hospital. After a few moments, Adara turned to look at the older woman. "What did stuck up doctor lady want?" She asked as she shouldered her bag.

"Fucking wants me to coddle Wendy," Gemma snapped. "Told her I ain't got shit to say to that crank whore." Pausing Gemma cut her eyes to Adara. "Asked about talking to you then. Told her, you'd shove Wendy out of a window." All three woman broke out into soft laughter at that.

Adara nodded. "I would. I'd pick one on the top floor too." Pausing after a moment, she gave Gemma a long hard look. "Just don't do anything stupid alright? Ain't got the fucking time to bail you're ass out of jail Ma," Adara stated as they entered the elevator to go down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara rolled over as she heard her door open. "_Shalom_?" She called softly, her voice heavy with sleep, as she lifter her head to look around the dark room. "Ma?"

"I might have done something." Blinking Adara sat up and looked around before focusing on Gemma, who was in the door way. "I gave Wendy a needle."

"Oh shit. Ma," Adara flopped back down before groaning. Bringing her hand up, she rubbed at her face. "I fucking said, don't do anything cause we ain't got the time to be worrying about you going to jail!" Sitting up slowly again, Adara tossed an annoyed look at the woman. "Did anyone see you? And does anyone else know?"

"No baby girl," Gemma flipped her light on before stepping fully into the room. After a moment, she sat on the edge of Adara's bed. "I don't regret it baby girl."

"I know you don't Ma," Adara snorted before shooting the older woman a smile. "Is it bad, I was thinking of doing something to the stupid crank whore too?" She asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"No baby girl," Gemma laughed softly before standing up. Walking over, she leaned over and dropped a kiss on to Adara's forehead. "You're gonna be a great mom baby girl. You remember that." Gemma turned and began to walk to the door.

"Hey _Ima_," Adara called before the older woman opened to door. Gemma looked back with a raised brow. "You think Abel will make it?" She asked softly.

"With all my heart," Gemma answered just as softly. "We have to believe that, baby girl. We're all this little boy is gonna have. He's gonna need all the love we can give him."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ima_ - Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	27. Seeds

Adara blinked slowly, as she sat up. Sighing she shook her head before tossing the cover's off of herself. Slowly she pulled herself up and out of the bed. Stumbling slowly she made her way over to her dresser, where she had placed her outfit for the day. Grabbing it, she turned and stumbled her way over to the door and then out to the bath room.

Twenty minutes later, Adara opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Smoothing her sky blue, baby doll dress down, she turned to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. Smiling brightly when she saw a plate, already filled with food and a glass of OJ in front of her spot. Shaking her head, Adara slipped in and began to eat the bacon, french toast and the hash browns.

After she finished, she placed her empty dish's in the sink and made her way back to her room. Looking around, she grabbed her black flats and grabbed her purse. Slipping from the room again, Adara made her way through the house, to the back door before slipping out. Shutting and locking the door, she hummed to herself as she made her way to her Mustang.

Slipping behind the wheel, she quickly shut the door before starting the car and backing out of the driveway. Adara flicked on the radio as she began driving to the garage. Singing softly, as she stopped as she came up on a stop sign. Looking around, she turned left and began to sing a little louder as she took another turn.

Smiling softly as she pulled into the garage parking lot a few minutes later. Easily parking in her spot, she cut the car off and climbed out. She grabbed her bag out before shutting the door. Shouldering it she made her way over to the office were Gemma was.

"Need a big fucking Jew brain, to figure out this Blue Bird loses." Adara snorted as she slipped in the 'Do Not Enter' door. "Hey baby girl," Gemma turned and gave Adara a smile as she noticed the smaller woman.

"Not this big Jew brain. I can barely count my own fingers." Adara shook her head at her uncle, as he went to slip by her. "Hey _bubbala_," Bobby dropped a kiss to her cheek before leaving. "I'll see you later. Don't forget we still need to talk _bubbala_," Bobby called out as he walked further into the garage.

"I can take a look at them Gemma. I don't have anything to do for a bit anyway," Adara spoke up as she went over and kissed Gemma's cheek. "Hey Jax," nodding to the blond, before turning to smile up at Clay. "Hey pops," she grinned as he let out an annoyed huff. "My bad. Hi daddy," her voice dripped with sarcasm, as she grinned brightly at the older man.

"Hey I'm gonna go see the kid later," Jax spoke up after lighting a cigarette. "Hey sis," he nodded to Adara before moving to slip out of the doorway and follow Bobby's path.

"Oh yeah, I'll be there," Gemma assured him. "I still wanna do that dinner. But maybe tomorrow night instead?" The older woman asked, before turning back to the desk. "Baby girl, I'm gonna need that college degree brain. And for you to spread the word about the dinner."

"Yeah sure," Jax agreed. "I'll see you later." He tossed over his shoulder before leaving the room. Adara rolled her eyes at the blond man before looking over the paper work she would be messing with.

"Baby girl. Why don't you go work on this inside," Gemma suggest as she handed the young female the paper work. Adara looked up and nodded. Waving, before grabbing the work, Adara headed across the lot to the Club House. Pausing she waved at Tig, who was sitting on his bike.

"Why you look so funny today?" He asked, as he racked his eyes over. His face was scrunched up in confusion as he looked over her outfit. "You look like a fucking snob," he added after a moment.

Rolling her eyes, Adara let out a sigh. "I like to look professional, when I have an interview. So sorry, your eyes might bleed from it," she snapped before walking away. She could faintly hear Clay yell at Tig, before the door to the Club House closed shut behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara smiled up at the Sons, as they made their way into Chapel. "Baby girl." Looking up at Clay, as he stopped in front of the table she had taken over. "Go work in the office with your Ma. You know how she gets lonely out there." Adara snorted loudly, before nodded and standing up. Grabbing the work, she made her way from the building and across the parking lot. Slipping into the office, she nodded at Gemma, as she slipped into a seat across from the older woman. Pulling the papers back out, she began to work again.

"So you gonna ever tell me what you thought about the three bedroom?" Gemma asked, after a few moments of silence. Adara looked up and gave the older woman, a confused look. "Never gave your opinion on it. Wanna know if we should keep looking or if you love that one."

"Oh," Adara flushed. "I liked it," she shrugged. "It was cozy and had the space Hap and I'll need." Adara looked back down at the paper work. "I have an interview today," she spoke up after a moment. "If I get the job, I wanna make an offer on the house."

Blinking Gemma looked down at her for a moment before nodding. "Sounds smart baby. Where's it at?" The older woman asked, as she began to look through the papers on her desk.

"The bank," Adara answered after a moment. "When I applied last week, I told them I'd only be able working part time." Sighing softly, she rolled her neck. "I know it's not the best job, but it'll be something. Any extra money will help, I guess." Bringing a hand up, she rubbed at her neck a little before dropping her hand back down.

"You want me to give Luann a call?" Gemma asked for a moment. "In case?" Adara looked up in surprise. "I'm sure she could use someone to help with the books." Adara snorted at Gemma's statements. "What?" Gemma asked as she looked up sharply. "What was with the snort?"

"You think Clay or Happy would be good with that?" Adara asked, before shaking her head. "Your Old Man would have heads rolling Gemma. You and I both know it."

"You let me handle Clay baby girl," Gemma leaned back in her chair. "It ain't a dream job, but it'll be money that you need." Gemma gave the younger girl a pointed look. "A nut-less monkey could do it. And Luann would let you work from home. So you wouldn't have to be around it all the time, only just when you need to drop or pick shit up."

"Can I ask you something?" Adara asked and waited until Gemma nodded. "Are you literally insane?" She asked before sighing, Adara sat back and rubbed her face before looking at Gemma again.

"I'll think about it Gemma. I'm calling Hap later, I'll talk with him about it." Pausing Adara let out a sigh. "You gotta clear that shit up with Clay and Jax first though." Smirking Adara shook her head. "I'd love to see that fight go down."

"Could sell it to paper-view," Gemma smirked before getting back to work. "What time is you're interview anyway baby girl?" She asked a moment later. "Cause I was thinking of us going to see the kid together."

"Got about an hour before I gotta be there," Adara answered. "I figured I'd do this shit, then head over," she shrugged. "I'll go see the baby after it. I might stop and buy a book or something. Maybe read to him."

"Alright then baby," Gemma smirked. "You plan on going to see the crank whore?" Both women looked at one another before busting out into laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Slipping into her mustang, Adara sighed happily. Shutting the door and starting the car, she pulled out of the bank parking lot. Pulling out onto the street, she sighed happily again as she drove. Slowing to a stop, she groaned as her phone rang. Looking down to the passenger seat, she huffed as she pulled the car onto the side of the road. Cutting the engine off, she began to dig around her purse, before pulling her phone out and answering it.

"You're fucking pregnant! And you didn't even call me!" Adara shook her head as she listened to Blossom yell at her, over the line. Cutting the car off, she sat back as she waited for her best friend to stop yelling.

"Well you're chipper doll face," Adara cut in, when Blossom took a breath. "I was gonna call you. I was, but shit here got a little nuts." Adara defended herself. "Wendy was fucking shooting up."

"Oh fuck," Blossom muttered. "I forgive you then." Adara listened to the blond sigh over the line. "So when do you find out what you're having?" Blossom asked after a moment of silence.

Adara laughed, as she shook her head. "Not for a couple of months, anyway" she answered. "Stop grinning like a fucking psycho Bloss," Adara continued. "And no, this doesn't mean I'm coming back to Tacoma."

"I would cry, if I could," Blossom shot back quickly. "So you're really staying in Charming then?"

"Yes I am," Adara stated firmly. "Maybe if you don't blink, your eyes will tear up some," she suggested after a moment. "How did you find out anyway?" Adara asked after a moment. "Oh shit. You actually had a conversation with Happy, didn't you?"

"Got it in one girlfriend. Creepiest fucking conversation I've ever had in my life." Blossom paused for a few seconds. "He actually had me come over and had this talk with me. Made me promise, to never mention it to anyone. Ever." Pausing, Adara listened, as her best friend sighed loudly. "It was really creepy dude. I kept thinking, any moment he was gonna pull a knife out and gut my ass. Just to ensure I don't spill the beans."

"You have a morbid sense of friendship with him," Adara began. "I don't know why you feel like that. You've talked with him dozens of times before." Shaking her head, Adara looked down at her small stomach. For the last few days, it had looked like she had several big meals. "I am sorry, I didn't call you. I really was planning on it. Even made a plan of attack." Both females snorted in laughter.

"It's cool girlfriend. I ripped up your favorite painting as payback." Adara could see her best friend smirking evilly, as she spoke. "It was quite dramatic too. I even burned the shredded pieces too."

"That's okay. I spit in your beer before I left," Adara shot back sarcastically. "I swear, you're the person yelling random numbers when someone's trying to count," Adara snorted as her best friend broke out into laughter.

"Or the person saying 'ew' when I'm hearing someone's name that I don't like," Blossom added after a moment. "It's disturbing that I feel like I'm sitting in your apartment. And were just talking from different rooms," the blond added after a moment.

"Ah," Adara shrugged. "I think I'd be more disturbed if we actually were girl." Smiling softly, she looked around and noticed a jeep slowly behind her. "Aw shit," she muttered. "I got a fucking cop behind me. I'll call you later girl." Rolling her window down. "Peace out girlfriend." Snapping her phone shut, as Hale walked up. "Well Officer, what a pleasant visit."

"There a problem here ma'am?" Hale asked, as he leaned down. He rested one hand on the roof, while he kept the other on his gun. "Oh. Car trouble Adara?" He asked after he had gotten a good look at her.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she gave him a small smile. "Nope. Had a phone call. It's bad to talk on the phone, while driving deputy," Adara spoke lightly.

"Ah. Very responsible of you," Hale nodded down at her. "Wish more people, were as law abiding as you," he added after a second. "You wouldn't now anything about the building that blow up the other night? Would you Adara?" He gave her a hard look, as he asked.

"No clue officer. Besides, that was out of Charming anyway. Now excuse me, I need to go visit my nephew." Without giving the man a chance to say anything else, Adara rolled the window up and started the car. Adara made sure to miss the officer as she speed off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Can I help you?" Adara turned to see the doctor from the other day, standing behind her. "Oh," realization showed on Tara's face. "You were with the Teller family the other day." Adara nodded before standing up from the chair, beside Abel.

"Yeah. I'm Adara Munson. Unofficial daughter of Clay and Gemma. I'm Bobby's niece," Adara held her hand out. After shaking Tara's hand, she pulled it back and turned to look back down at Abel. "Is he doing any better?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes. He's even moving around a lot more," Tara smiled as she spoke. "It look's like the little guy is gonna pull through."

"Good to here," Adara nodded, as she let herself relax slightly. "Any damage or anything? Cause of his mother's drug use?" She asked after a few moments.

"As of right now, it looks like Abel will make a full recovery. But we won't know if there is any brain damage until his older," Tara answered softly. Stepping up, she stood next to Adara. "Are you and Jax?" The taller brunette waved her hand around. "Together?" She finally asked.

Snorting, Adara turned and gave the doctor a look. "No. But nice fishing expedition." Adara turned to look back down at Abel. "I'm with another Son. Jax is just my brother." Smiling, she rested her hand un top of the glass above Abel. "And you? You gonna come back and break my brother's heart?" She asked after a moment. Her voice harsh and seeking.

"That's none of your business," Tara sputtered out a few moments later. "I didn't come back here for him." She explained, a few minutes later. "I"m here for personal reasons. One's that have nothing to do with Jackson Teller or SAMCRO." Shaking her head before clearing her throat. "I wasn't even sure Jax would still be here."

"Good," Adara nodded as she looked up at the doctor. "Because if you become the same cold-hearted bitch, who ripped his heart out again." Adara kept her voice soft and even but the narrowing of her eyes made Tara pause for a moment. "I'll blow you're three sizes to small heart out." She let her tone drop at the end, an almost chilly rage laced into it. "I won't let you hurt him again. Not right now. Not when he's already dealing with so much shit."

Blinking Tara looked down at her and nodded after a moment. "I'm honestly not hear for him." Pausing she gave Adara a look, that made the Jewish woman think of Jo for a moment. "But I'll keep that in mind," she ended softly. "If it ever goes back there."

"You do that then." Adara nodded at Tara, before looking at Abel again. "I just don't want my brother getting hurt again."

"I can understand that," Tara commented after a moment. "I can even respect it a little." Pausing Adara looked down at the smaller woman. "How far along are you?" She asked as she flicked her eyes down to the slightly rounded of Adara's stomach.

"Entered my second trimester," Adara softened completely, as she rest her hand on her stomach as she spoke. After a moment she turned to look at Tara. "You have a good day doctor." Nodding, Adara turned to look down at Abel again. "And you get strong little man. I'll be back tomorrow to read to you some more." Smiling she turned and left the room before Tara could say anything else.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara groaned softly, as she slipped into the house later that night. Tossing her keys and purse onto the counter, she went to the fridge to find something to eat. Looking around the fridge, Adara frowned as she shut the door and grabbed an apple out of the basket. Turning she headed out to the table. She smiled at Gemma, who walked into the room a moment later. Waving, she chewed the piece before swallowing.

"Hear you almost ran over the deputy," Gemma smirked as she walked passed Adara, as she took a seat at the table. "I thought you were over that phase Adara." Gemma let her tone harden slightly at the statement. "Lucky you didn't hit the ass. He ain't a friendly man towards SAMCRO."

"Some habit's of mine, just won't ever die Ma." Adara grinned up at the woman, who slipped into the seat across from her. "Heard that Tara," Adara watched as Gemma gave her a sharp look. "Thinks you slipped Wendy that needle."

"That stupid bitch talked to you?" Gemma asked, as her eyes narrowed. "I fucking told her to leave you alone," Gemma huffed lightly before shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. She can't prove shit anyway. And Wendy won't say shit either."

"No, she didn't tell me shit. I watched you two have it out in the hallway Ma," Adara gave her a pointed look. "If you're gonna talk like that, might wanna keep an eye out to see who's watching."

"Smart ass. I think I'm a horrible influence on you," Gemma gave the younger woman a knowing smile. "So you went to see him? Because I heard an interesting bit of information about today. You'll blow her three sizes to small heart out?" Adara simply grinned before taking another bit and a shrug. "Hap would be proud. Your brother on the other hand won't be." Gemma gave the other a pointed look.

"Yeah, well Jax can deal," Adara shrugged lightly. "Abel seems better, a lot better. Kept moving around and shit," Adara smiled before looking down at her stomach. Sighing she looked back up. "I think I'm gonna call Hap and then head to bed." Standing up she went and tossed the apple into the trash. Coming out, she stopped to give Gemma a kiss. "Night Ma."

"Don't stay up to late, having phone sex's baby girl," Gemma tossed to her as she slipped out of the room. Adara laughed as she walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yes well," Adara groaned, as she laid back against her pillows. "If you don't wanna hear me snap out something sarcastic, then please avoid asking me stupid questions _Ahava_," she explained. She tried to relax against the pillows, as she placed her other hand on her stomach.

"You gonna be like this, the whole fucking pregnancy?" Happy asked, his voice hard and annoyance ringing clear in it. "Cause I ain't got time for dealing with it." Tensing as she listened to him speak, she bit her lower lip.

Sighing, Adara closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just," pausing she shook hear head. "I'm a little, scratch that, I'm a lot stressed and freaked here, and shit just keeps piling up." Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times before staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"Stressed by what?" Happy asked after a moment. "Babe. The doctor's said keepin' shit bottled up is bad. Talk to me. Fuck, if you need to yell. Or go find Gemma."

"You just said, you ain't got time to deal with my shit," she snapped back. She listened to him sigh over the line. Squeezing her eyes shut again, she brought her hand up to rub over her face. Bringing her hand back down, she let it lay at her side.

"I'm sorry," he rasped softly. "It's just a bad day here." Pausing, he cleared his throat. "Babe. Talk to me. I always got time for you. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just fucking talk to me." He paused for a beat. "Please." She could almost see his lips tugging down in a small frown, as he spoke over the line.

Sighing, she sat up slowly and stared down at her belly. "I keep thinking, that at any minute that I'm gonna lose the baby," she whispered softly. Her voice was thick and raw with emotion. "I just wanna keep picturing it in my head Hap. And it freaks me out so much." As she spoke, she felt her eyes well up. "I don't wanna lose this baby Happy," she confessed softly. "I don't wanna lose it," she cried softly, as she spoke.

"You won't lose it," Happy assured her after a moment. "That baby is half you. It's half me. It's gonna be the fucking strongest kid in the God damn world, Adara. I'm tellin' you. That kids gonna rip you apart when it comes out, and he's gonna be hell on wheels from then on."

"You sure?" Adara asked softly, as she brought her hand up to wipe her face. "I don't want it to be hell on wheels," she added after a moment. "I'd rather the baby take after you. Calm and fucking stoic. At least I'd know how to handle it then," she smiled widely as she spoke.

"The baby will be fine." Adara could almost see the ghost of a smile playing at Happy's lips. "Jax's kid will be fine to. They'll be grow up and be Sons. And when you're old and gray, the kid will take care of you. Cause you're gonna be the best mom a kid could get or fucking ask for."

"And were will you be?" Adara asked softly, after a moment of silence. She felt worry set into her gut as she waited for his answer.

"I'll be in the bed next to you." Despite the calm way he spoke to her, Adara could her the trace of the lie in his voice. Happy didn't think he'd make it to that bed. Blinking Adara, closed her eyes. She listened as he cleared his voice. "You find a place yet?" Well that certainly wasn't an obvious subject change.

"Yeah. There's a nice three bedroom a street over from Jax. It's about a five minute walk between us. One bath room, but it's nice and big. Double sink too," Adara smiled softly. "I thought the smallest bedroom could be used, as the store room."

"Sounds good. Got anything out back?" He asked after a moment. She could hear something creaking in the back round. He was sleeping at the Club House. Sounded like his bed there, she thought before shaking her head.

"Yeah, a shed. It's pretty decent size too. No garage but a car port for the car and bike. Even a decent size yard too," Adara rambled as she played with a few strands of her hair. "The house is even a blue color. Juice says it won't be hard to outfit with camera's and shit."

"Good, good. You gonna put an offer on it?" He asked after a moment. "Or you find another one that you like better?"

"No. I think I am gonna try for that one. Be nice to get out of Gemma's house, and into ours." She grinned brightly for a moment. "Mean's you're gonna need to back up the apartment soon. Gonna have the new prospect drive it down? Or?" She asked softly.

"Prospect. Vega will drive down with him. Shit's getting a little tense here babe. Blade want's me help where ever I can before I patch out," Happy explained. "Blossom and Giselle went over their today and already started. They want my ass down their."

"Well I'm with them on that baby. I want you down here too. Be nice to get a foot rub." She grinned as she heard him snort. "I'll give you head, if you do."

"I think that'd be a fair trade." She could practically see him leering over the phone. "So you found a gig yet?" He asked a moment later. "Or you just gonna be part time at the garage?"

"Actually," Adara cleared her throat. "I had an interview, at the bank today. I don't think I'm gonna get it though." She shrugged as she spoke. "But Gemma suggested I could do Luann's books just to get some cash flow my way. Still help out at the office too."

"Adara." She could hear the warning clear in his voice. "I don't like that. You're better then working for a fucking porn tart anyway."

"That's my aunt Happy," Adara snapped, as she felt her eyes narrow. "I'd choose your next words carefully _Ahava_," she let her voice drop slightly, as she spoke calmly to Happy.

"I'm sorry," he growled out. "But I just don't like the thought of you down there. Surrounded by all those fuck-" Adara could almost see his white, knuckle grip on the cell as she started talking.

"I would be doing the work, at home anyway baby," Adara cut him off smoothly. "I wouldn't be at the studio, unless I was picking up or dropping off. Besides, I hung out there as a kid. It's not like I'd be scared." She smirked, as she listened to him growl over the line.

"Clay won't let that shit fly," he pointed out after a moment. "Hell, neither will Bobby, Jax or Tig. It's gonna get shut down quick." She could almost see the relief in his eyes, almost just as clear as she heard it laced in his voice. "Fuck, Op and Piney too. Even Juice would be against it Adara."

"That's what I said. Gemma seems to think, she can talk Clay into it." Pausing Adara shook her head. "But if he does, the money would be good baby. If we get that house, we'll need it. With a baby, my doctor bills and you're mom? Any money would be good right now. Sides baby, it'll only be until I can get a full time job some where else."

She listened to him sigh. "We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll call Clay and we'll hash it out." He rasped out softly. She listened as the bed creaked again. "So you come up with names you like yet?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Not yet," Adara answered. "I thought we'd discuss that more later on. I just wanna make it to the third trimester before I start thinking about that shit."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day Adara groaned, as she sat up in her seat. Rolling her neck, she looked up at Gemma. "What time you want me for the dinner?" Adara asked, as she closed her book. Standing up she stretched, before leaning down to grab her bag. Smiling as she shouldered her purse. "And is there anything you want me to make?"

"Usual time baby girl. Tig's been whining about your red velvet cake. See if you can burrow someone's kitchen to make it," Gemma answered without looking up. "I'll see you later." Pausing Gemma looked up for a moment. "Hold up hun. I'm gonna be stopping by the store later. You need or want anything baby girl?"

"Nope. I went to the store a few days ago. I'm all good on everything. I'll talk to someone about the kitchen. Later Ma," Adara tossed over her shoulder, as she slipped her sun glasses on and left. Walking out, she watched as Hale, Clay and Jax talk on the other side of the parking lot. Blinking she watched the men talk before, Hale stepped closer to the Sons. Sighing she shook her head, and began to make her way over to Clay and Jax.

As she arrived, Hale climbed back into his jeep and drove off. Rolling her eyes, she slipped up the pair. "I heard you were looking for me earlier Clay. Need something?" She asked, as both men turned around and spotted her. Jax simply nodded to the pair and walked towards the Club House.

"Want you to talk to Donna. See if you can't calm her down a little," Clay spoke as he wrapped his arm around her, he lead her over to her car. "See if you can't temper that shit out or something."

"And why, am I going to do that?" She asked, as she raised a brow at the older man. "Opie say something?"

"To observant baby girl. Way to observant," Clay shook his head. "I just wanna get a feel for where her head is out. Just wanna know where my Club is at."

Nodding, Adara sighed. "I'll try and set up a time and talk to her. But I gotta be honest, Donna really isn't up on talking to me much anymore. I went be a few days ago and she was a little frosty." Pausing in front of her Mustang, she stepped out of his hold and looked up at him. "I'll see what I can do though."

"Alright then," Clay nodded, before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you at the dinner tonight." And with that he walked away.

Slipping into her Mustang, almost gingerly, Adara shut the door with a soft thud before starting the car. Pulling out of the parking lot and Adara headed to the Hospital to go spend time with Abel. Making a note to call Bobby later, to see if she could us his kitchen, before the family dinner later that night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I hate men." Adara blinked as she answered her phone. "Nothing but jealous pigs." Shaking her head, as she listened to th irrated voice of Blossom over the line.

"Blossom," Adara began as she check her cake. "What did Zane do now?" She asked, as she leaned against Bobby's counter, as she waited for the cake to finished baking. "And why didn't you just call Giselle?"

"Because Giselle and Herb are out on a date," Blossom answered, as her voice took on a whiny tone. "Can you agree with me though? About males, please."

"I'm going to tell you what Gemma told me once," Adara began, as her lips curved up into a smirk. "Men are genetically engineered to be jealous and possessive of what they think belongs to them."

"And when did you're Ma tell you that one?" Blossom asked, after a moment of silence. "Because that's just."

"I know," Adara agreed. "A few days before I moved up there," she answered. "Is this going to take long? I am making a cake here."

"You're making a cake?" Blossom asked. She sounded slightly surprised. "What kind of cake is it?"

"I'm a fucking multitasker B. I could probably, do laundry and clean the kitchen to," Adara replied. "Red velvet. Family dinner tonight," she explained.

"Ah. Yes. Those dinners," Blossom snorted. "We had on the other night. Pearl about flipped shit at Kozik. Fucking idiot brought Holli to the dinner." Adara blinked as she stilled completely. "Don't worry. Pearl about throw her out by her hair."

"Tell her I love her and then give her a really big hug for me," Adara declared after a second. "Stupid bitch trying to push up on Happy?" Adara asked after a few moments of silence.

"She is. But Happy's been good. Only been a blow job or two here. None of them from her," Blossom assured her friend. "Though everyone can tell, we seriously need to send his cranky ass down there. Man needs to get fucking laid and quick."

"Turning into the big scary monster again?" Adara asked, as her face brightened. "I like the sound of that."

"You might. But I offered to literally pay him to stop talking the other day," Blossom announced after a moment. "He didn't take it. But he did stop snapping at me. I think he's finally starting to warm up to me." Blossom sounded a little happy about that. "He even talked to me and Zane taking the apartment after he's all moved out."

"That's cool," Adara shrugged to herself. "You two spent more time there anyway. You were even practically moved in some days." Pausing Adara stretched her right arm, before switching the phone, so she could stretch the left one. "So what happened anyway?"

"Came in and saw a guy flirt with me," Blossom snapped. "I wasn't even fucking doing anything either. Asshole went off and bitched me out." Adara listened as Blossom's breathing got heavy. "I told him to stop talking to me."

"You mean like, just then?" Adara asked, as her face twisted into amusement. "Or like never again, talk to you? Won't that be kinda hard, since you're fucking?"

"I told him until further notice, I wasn't speaking to him. He apologized. Several times. Even bought me a dozen red rose's." Blossom seemed to bright at that statement. "I told him his apology was noted but the acceptance was still pending."

"And then what did the romantic do for you?" Adara asked, as she grabbed the oven mits. The timer was about to go off. "And am I gonna wanna through up because it's so sickly sweet?"

"He fucking popped the question," Blossom screeched loudly over the line. "I'm fucking gonna get married!"

Adara snorted and rolled her eyes, as she placed her cell in between her shoulder and ear. Opening the oven, she grabbed a mit so both of her hands were covered, and bent over to pull the cake out. After placing it on the cooling rack, she dropped the mits and then turned to close the oven.

"Congrats girlfriend," Adara cut in. "What's the ring look like?" She asked, as she leaned against the counter, next to the cake. "And how long have you been engaged?"

"For like thirty minutes," Blossom answered, after a moment. It sounded like she was staring at the ring. "It's a princess cut ruby and silver band. It's fucking simple and corky, just like I love."

"Well I'm glad for you. But I gotta get this cake finished girl," Adara pointed out, as she stood up straight. "I'll give you a call in a few days. We'll have a long as convo about all the shit that's been going on. Alright?"

"Alright then girlfriend. Later love." Adara shook her head as she ended the call, by flipping her phone close. Sighing, Adara rubbed a hand over her face before looking at the clock.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as she watched everyone around the table. Shaking her head, she grabbed her coke and took a sip before laughing at something Piney said. Clapping her hands, she leaned her head on Bobby's shoulder, as she tried to catch her breath.

"So midget." Tig called her attention a moment later. "I hear, you made me my cake," his lips twitch upwards. "You do anything to it?" His voice was completely serious as he asked her.

"Naw," Adara shook her head. "Gemma wouldn't let me turn it into a Carrot cake, just for you," she grinned, as Tig tossed his roll at her. Ducking, she laughed as it bounced off of Half-Sack's head instead.

"Hey," the young blond man turned to look around. His eyes widening slightly, as he realized it had been Tig. His mouth, took on the shape of an 'o' almost perfectly. Adara couldn't help herself, she broke out into laughter again.

As she laughed, Adara could faintly hear the conversation around the table. After a moment she calmed down, and smiled brightly as she looked around. Sighing happily, she let her hand rest on her stomach. Shaking her head, she turned to Juice who was asking her a question.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	28. Fun Town

Adara laughed, as Juice yet again, missed the yellow circle to knock the clown into the water below. After another failed try, Adara simply grabbed Juice's arm before dragging her brother away. Even as Juice kept his eyes, glaring daggers at the clown, as she pulled him towards some food vendors.

"Don't worry about him," Adara murmured softly after a moment. "He's an ass and he's dressed as a clown," she spoke softly, almost soothing. "Just ignore what he said." Juice huffed softly, but turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile. "Now come. Buy me some food. The baby is hungry." Adara grinned, as Juice tossed his head back to laugh.

Nodding his head before tossing his arm around her shoulders, Juice lead her around. Adara finally pointed to the cotton candy vendor and asked for a stick. Juice nodded before stepping away to go and by them each one. A moment later he was back and handing her the blue one, knowing she wouldn't eat the pink one.

"You having fun?" He asked, as they walked around. Adara nodded happily, as sh gave him a wide grin. "That's good. So hows the house coming along?" He asked after a moment.

"Good, good," Adara answered after licking her finger clean. "I should be getting the keys in a few days, according to my Realtor." Shrugging as they came across another booth. This one was filled with clothes. "Those look atrocious," Adara mumbled softly to Juice, as she pulled him away. The mo-hawked biker simply snorted in response.

"She let you know, when you can move in?" He asked after a moment, as they came across picnic tables. Sitting across from one another, they ate their cotton candy.

"After I get the keys and everything in my name. She said it might be up to like two weeks or maybe less. But after I get all that, then it'll be all mine," Adara answered with a bright smile. "Then it's putting you all to work, to fix it up and make it how I want." She gave him a Cheshire grin, before popping more cotton candy into her mouth.

"Fun, fun for us then," Juice tossed out, with a pout. "_Yo puta te odio_," he muttered a moment later, with a grin spreading across his face.

"You love me," she sing songed back to him, with a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Sides, Hap's been talking about having you stay at the house with me a few nights during the week. He'd feel better if you and Tig flip flopped." She rolled her eyes before shrugging. "I told him, he'd have to talk that shit over with you two though. But there will be no, bringing Crow Eaters into my house," she gave him a pointed look as she spoke.

Tossing his hands up, Juice nodded before smiling at her. "Alright, alright," shaking his head, he took another bite before looking down. "I'll be right back," he muttered after checking his phone. He handed her his treat, before jogging away. Sighing Adara stood up and chucked the treats into the trash, before waiting.

A moment later, Juice returned with an apologetic look spreading across his face. Before he could say anything, Adara held her hand up to silence him. "Lets go find the others," she muttered softly. "You go find Clay. I'll hunt the others down for you." She tossed back over her shoulder as she walked away. She heard him think her faintly, as she did.

After spotting Jax, Bobby and Tig, she told them that Juice was looking for them. Of course they didn't have to look long, Juice came jogging up just a few short seconds after she had finished relaying the message. Nodding and waving, Adara watched them leave. Shaking her head, she began to walk around on her own. She figured Gemma would call her, after she was done in the photo booth. It was tradition, that Gemma and Clay spent the afternoon, hidden in the thing.

Adara shook her head, before looking around again. After a moment, she felt herself bump into someone. Looking up, she felt her face flush bright red as she apologized. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," Elliot Oswald assured her, with a small laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time it happened today," he went on to explain, before giving her a wide friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. Kinda just got lost in my head there for a minute," Adara gave the older couple a sheepish smile, before turning to Tristen. "Hey Trist," she gave the younger girl a small hug before stepping back. "You guys having fun?" She asked after a moment.

"We are," Karen answered, with a wide smile a Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And you?" She flicked her eyes to the slightly rounded belly. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"Last time the doctor told me around thirteen or fourteen weeks but now their not so sure," Adara answered, as her hand settled on her belly. "I'll be finding out later on this week exactly. But as for my day, I'd have a little more fun if I could get on some rides," she grinned down at Tristen.

"The family won't let me though," Adara shrugged before her face brightened. "You can have these Tristen," she pulled her tickets out and handed them to the young girl. "I have no use for them anyway. One of us should at least get a use out of them."

"Thanks Adara," Tristen gave her a bright, wide smile before stepping forward to hug her old baby sitter. "Can I go get on another ride mom?" Turning, she gave Karen a pleading look. "Please?"

"Alright," Karen nodded after a moment. They watched as Tristen took off before anyone could say anything else. "We should probably go. It was nice seeing you again Adara. Congratulations on the baby."

Adara smiled as she waved the older couple off. Turning she began to walk back towards the vendors. Humming to herself, she stepped up and bought a coke form one before going on her way. After a moment she felt her phone vibrate in her front pocket. Pulling it out, she answered softly.

"Hey baby girl. Where are you?" Adara shook her head, as she listened to Gemma ask.

"By the food vendors of course," Adara answered. "Meet you by the cotton candy dude, in five?" She asked before taking a sip. Agreeing, they hung up and Adara turned to begin walking back the way she had.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara linked arms with Gemma, as she spotted the older woman by the cotton candy vendor. They began to make their way around the grounds again. Stopping every so often to look at something or for Adara to convince Gemma to get on a ride.

"But I'm pregnant Ma," Adara whined as she tried to get Gemma to get on the spinner ride. "I can't get on it." Sighing softly, Adara looked up at her with puppy eyes and let her voice drop. "Please? For me?"

"Fucking cheat," Gemma grumbled but got on the ride. After getting off of it, Gemma made Adara go buy her a drink. "It's the least you can do," she remarked, as she dragged the younger woman off. "I got on the thing for you."

After a while, both woman ventured out to Adara's car. Grabbing their coats and Gemma's purse, they locked the car back up. Linking arms again, Gemma lead Adara to go get food.

"So how's your lover?" Gemma asked, as they sat down at a picnic table, with their food. "And when is you're next appointment?" She flicked her eyes down, before meeting Adara's.

"In a few days," Adara answered as she ate a fry. "And my lover is scaring everyone in Tacoma, that's within a twenty foot radius of him. That is of course according to Blossom." Adara smirked before popping another fry in her mouth. "I did talk to him about Luann's though. If the guys okay it, he's agreed to be cool with it until the baby is born. But he's dead certain that everyone will shoot it down."

"Sucks to be him then," Gemma smirked brightly. "I talked Clay into it. As long, as you work from home or the Club House, you're good. Luann's alright with it too. She say's it'll be good to give you something to do while you wait for the kid to pop out."

"I'm so glad, no one here is sentimental or anything," Adara remarked. "I think I'd die from shock." Shaking her head, as Gemma snorted in laughter. "Well, I'll call Happy later tonight." Pausing she popped another fry into her mouth. "Ask him for his permission and all that shit." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. After a moment both women snorted in amusement by the statement.

"Least you'll have something to do,"Gemma pointed out before biting into her burger. While she chewed, she tilted her head to the side. "How's the house coming along anyway? You hear anything back yet?" She asked, after swallowing her bite.

Adara nodded, as she took a sip of her coke. "Yeah. Got the Realtor finishing up the paper work. She's handling that shit. Call's to keep me updated. She got the owner to agree to closing costs and any repairs that are gonna be need. She thinks I'll have the keys in a few days." As she spoke she picked up her own burger.

Taking a bite once she finished, she chewed for a moment. "Apparently the owner moved out of Charming years ago but got it from his grandmother or something. Wants to be rid of it as soon as he can. Sold it dirt cheap too," she added before taking another bite.

"That's good. Happy know about the house?" Gemma asked, before taking another bite of her own burger. "And when is he moving down here?" She added after swallowing.

"Couple more months at least. Tacoma seems to have gone a bit crazy. Plus with his mom and shit, he's a little worried about making the move." Adara shrugged before eating another fry. "He's been talking Nomad for a few months after the baby is born or before. He want's to make sure we won't get caught up like Donna and Opie have."

"Long as you're both okay about it." Gemma looked a little worried for a moment but shook her head. "How's his mom doing anyway?" She asked a moment later.

"Good. Especially these days. She's tickled pink, and those were her exact words, about the thought of a grandchild. Woman keeps on Hap's ass more than me," Adara smirked as she ate another fry. "I think between her and you, I won't have to nag his ass to get down here. And that's not even mentioning Blossom."

"That girl, is about as temperamental as you are baby girl," Gemma smirked, before shaking her head. "She keep an eye on him for you?" She asked a moment later, before taking another bite of her burger.

"Yeah," Adara nodded. "He's only gotten a few blow job." Smirking, Adara took a sip of her coke. "Holli tried to push up on him," she commented after a moment. She watched as Gemma's brow raised in question. "Koz had brought her to a family dinner. Pearl about throw her out by her hair." Both women smirked, as they chuckled softly, as the image played out in their heads.

"Well I'm glad, he's behaving up there," Gemma stated as she nodded her head. "So how's his thoughts on the little one?" She asked, before finishing her burger.

"I think secretly he's beyond freaked out," Adara began, before pausing to eat another fry. "But I also think, he's secretly excited at the chance of being a father." Shrugging, she took another sip of her drink. "I can never really tell with him though."

"I think he's happy," Gemma smirked. "Pun intended. Before you, I think he would have freaked and had nothing to a kid. If it was someone other than you," Gemma stated after a moment. "Something about you baby girl. Just clicks with him."

Adara smiled, as she flushed slightly. "Same could be said for me," she mumbled softly. "I never thought I'd never get to connect with someone, like I do with Happy," she began softly. "Hell, I thought after that night I was just gonna be alone forever." Blinking, she looked down at the table. "I woke up the other day and looked down." Pausing, Adara cleared her throat. "I was kinda thankful in away for what happened." Looking up at Gemma, her eyes held worry in them that tore at the older woman's heart. "Is that wrong?"

"Oh baby," Gemma slipped her hand across the table and squeezed Adara's. "In away it's not wrong. It brought you here. And here," she waved her hand around. "Brought you him. And he brought you, the life you were meant to live." Gemma gave the younger woman a smile, tinged with sadness.

"Thank you _Imi_," Adara gave the older woman, a wide bright smile. "I'd be lost without you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm not scared," Adara spoke softly, as she and Gemma walked around Fun Town. "I'm rationally concerned. With good reasons." She sounded slightly annoyed , as she spoke to Gemma.

"Baby," Gemma turned to give her a look. "It's called being scared." Shaking her head, the older woman linked arms and began to drag her off. "Isn't that Karen?" They turned to see Karen standing a few yards away. "Is she screaming for Tristen?" Adara could hear, the faint trace of were leech into her mother's voice.

"Sound like she is," Adara muttered, as they quickened their pace and made their way over to the mother. "Karen," Adara called out, as they got closer. "What's wrong?" Worry was laced through her voice, as she asked.

"We can't find Tristen," The older woman cried out, as she looked around. "Tristen!" She called out again. "Oh my god." Gemma slipped out of Adara's hold and turned to start looking for a security guard. "Where could she be?" She asked, as she looked around wildly. "Tristen!"

"She's not on any of the rides." Turning, all three watched as Elliot walked up to them. Pain and fear etched into his face. Adara watched, as Karen shook her head and began to walk off, screaming for Tristen. Gemma looked around, before striding off to a security guard, just a few feet from them. Adara watched for a second as she explained what was going on, before opening her bag.

"Elliot," Adara called as she brought out a flash light. "If Gemma ask, tell her I'm gonna look on the edge of this." Turning she watched as the older man nodded. "We'll find her Elliot." Adara could hear the doubt in her voice clear and loud. Shaking her head she took off and began searching. Occasionally calling out for the young girl.

"After almost twenty minutes of looking around, Adara heard her phone ring. Sighing, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered without looking. "What?" She snapped. Stopping for a second, she flashed the light over a section of wood before moving on.

"Where in the hell are you?" Adara, would have smiled as Gemma began to yell at her. "Do you fucking want everyone to have fucking heart attacks?" Gemma demanded over the line.

"Momma," Adara murmured softly after a second. "We have to find her." Adara could still feel the fear clawing at her gut, the bile of what they might find raising in her throat.

"They did baby," Gemma answered after a moment. "So get your ass to the fucking car. Now!" The older woman snapped, before cutting the conversation. Adara pulled the phone away from her head and looked down at it, before letting out a breath of relief.

Turning, she slowly made her way out of the woods and back towards the lights and screams. Sighing, as soon as she was back encased in lights, Adara put the flash light away. Wrapping her jacket tighter around her, she made her way to the parking lot. After a moment, she spotted Gemma talking on the phone to someone, leaning against her Caddy.

"I'll talk to you when we get home." Gemma paused, before letting out a breathy chuckle. "Love you too, baby." Turning as she ended the call, Gemma's face twisted up into relief as she finally spotted the young Jewish girl. "Where the hell did you get to?" Gemma asked, as she pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"I went looking. Around the edge. Towards the woods," Adara muttered softly, as they pulled away. "Is she okay?" Adara looked up, hope shining clear in her eyes.

"She'll live," Gemma answered softly, but vague none the less. Adara nodded, knowing Gemma wouldn't tell her anymore about it. Sighing, Gemma gestured for them to get in the car. "Lets get home," Gemma murmured softly, as they climbed in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed as she stared out her window. Without having Gemma say it, she saw it written clear on the older woman's face. Biting her lower lip, Adara turned and picked her phone up. Dialing the familiar number quickly, she waited until he picked before letting out a breathy sob. "Hey," she murmured softly.

"What's wrong?" Adara felt something in her relax, as she listened to her lover's raspy voice. "Babe?" She felt a smile work its way onto her lips.

"Just a long day," she answered softly before moving to lay down on her bed. "Just a really long day." Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to calm down. "

"_Amante_ are you sure?" Happy asked after a moment. "Sound like somethin' went down." She listened to him breath deeply for a moment. "What happened Adara?" He asked, voice serious and hard but Adara could hear the small thread of worry laced in it.

"You remember me telling you about some of the kids I use to baby sit here?" She asked after taking a deep breath. He grunted loudly over the line. "I think one of them was raped tonight," she explained softly. "They found her in the woods but Gemma wouldn't tell me anything. Just said she'd live."

She felt her chest tightened as she spoke. "Happy I need you to lie to me right now. I need you to tell me, that its just in my head and that she's really just fine. And then I need you to talk. Talk about anything, but I really, really need you to do this for me," Adara demanded softly. "Please Hap."

"Adara," he began softly. "It's all in your head." Despite that he was doing what she asked and she know it was a lie, Adara forced herself to believe him. "We're almost finished with the apartment. Almost all moved out." He paused to let out a soft sigh. "Blossom talked to landlord. She and Zane are moving in officially next month but they'll be living their once I'm out."

She listened to him breath softly over the line for a moment. "Blossom has a fucking case of klutziness, that makes Juice look like a fuckin' dancer," he stated a moment later. "She knocked over a gallon of paint in Berry's house. Got a fucking bright yellow floor now." Adara snorted softly, as a small smile, tinged with sadness, wormed its way onto her face.

"Tori about offed her." Adara could see the grin on Happy's face as he spoke. "Bitch fight was almost as funny, as the one between Pearl and Holli."

"Bloss told me about that one," Adara spoke up softly. "I can't believe you told her," she whined softly to him. "I got bitched out for not telling her myself."

"Pay back for leaving me to deal with her," Happy shot back quickly. "It's all fair anyway." Adara shook her head softly, as the smile on her face lost some of the sadness from it. "You left me with no sex. The least I could do, was sick your nut job friend on you."

"I offered to stay up there with you. But you told me to go ahead and come down here," Adara pointed out. "You know, if I had called Clay I could have guilted the man into letting me stay."

"I know," he rasped out softly. "And I'm the fucking idiot. I know babe." She listened to him sigh heavily over the line. "Hate I can't be there, to prot-keep you from shit."

Adara grinned softly. "I knew you were a big teddy bear, underneath all that badass exterior," she announced triumphantly. "Don't worry though babe. I won't tell anyone about your secret identity."

"Fucking bitch," he muttered before snorting. "You better?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm better," she answered. "Let's just not talk about it, though." She let out a soft sigh, before rolling onto her back. "I'd like to have phone sex now before I go to sleep. Think you can handle that?" She grinned, as she listened to him chuckle.

"I think I can help you with that babe." She could see the smirk, that was probably on his face, clear in her mind. "You horizontal?" He asked.

"Yes _Ahava_," she let her voice drop. "And what are you wearing?" She asked softly, before letting out a soft giggle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Ronnie," Adara called softly to the director. "You know where can I find Luann at?" she asked, after a school girl scene had finished.

"She's back in her office doll." Adara gave the man a smile of thanks before turning and walking around the building. Nodding to a few of the older girls that she knew, Adara rolled her eyes at some of the younger one's glares.

Stopping in front of Luann's door, Adara knocked loudly, before yelling that she was here. A few seconds later, Luann opened the door and pulled Adara into a tight hug.

"Hey baby girl," Luann spoke, as she pulled away from Adara, a smile lighting up her face. "You here about the work I take it?" She asked after a second.

"Yep." Adara gave her a smile. "Old Man approved." Luann nodded, before disappearing back into her office for a moment. "These are the starter books. You know how I run this shit." Luann handed her a stack of flies, while giving her a sheepish smile. "Just bring these back and I'll give you the next batch of 'em."

"Alrighty," Adara gave the older woman, a bright smile before slipping the flies into her black tote bag, she hand brought to carry them in. "You mind if I hang for a bit? Wanna talk to you about some stuff before I head over to the Hospital to see the kid and Ma."

"Sure baby girl. We can talk in my office. I might find some more work for you," Luann chuckled as they stepped back into the crowded office. "Grab a seat if you can."

"Thanks auntie Lu," Adara grinned, as she took a seat across from the older blond woman. "How's uncle Otto doin'?" She asked after a moment, as she locked eyes on a photo of the older man, before he had been imprisoned.

"He's good. He's excited about the baby announcement," Luann smiled softly at her. "I know you didn't wanna talk about my husband though," the older blond gave her a point glance. "What's up baby girl?" Luann asked, after a moment of silence.

"Just haven't spent time with my favorite aunt since I've been back," Adara shrugged before giving the older woman a smile. "You think I'm making a mistake?" She asked after a moment, of looking around the office.

"What you mean girl?" Luann asked, her voice heavy with confusion. "What kinda mistake we talkin' about here?" She added after a second. "Cause you've lost me with were your takin' this conversation."

"Being here. In Charming, while Hap's in Tacoma," Adara answered. "You think I'm making a mistake not being there, with him?" Sighing, she gave the older woman a look. "Gemma tells me what she thinks I wanna here. I know you'll tell me what I need to."

"It's uncharacteristic for an Old Lady to live in one town, while her Old Man is in another. I'll give you that baby," Luann began, a moment later. "But you two know this is where you wanna live. Where you wanna raise that baby." Pausing, she leaned forward in her seat.

"It ain't no mistake sweets. Just think of it as a long run. He'll be coming back to you how. Don't matter what happens." Luann gave her a wide knowing smile. "Cause you are that man's world and ain't no other whore tart gonna take your spot."

Adara gave the older woman a relieved smile before standing up. "Thank you," she spoke softly as she walked around to give her aunt a tight hug. "I should get going." Going back around, Adara picked up her purse and tote before turning to give Luann another grateful smile. "I'll get this done for you and be back soon for the next batch."

"You be good baby girl," Luann tossed at her, Adara opened the door. "Tell your mom I said I."

"Will do," Adara tossed back, as she made her way towards the exit of the studio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara stepped out of the elevator and looked around before blinking slowly. Tilting her head to the side, she watched as Hale and Tara spoke to one another. Shaking her head, she began to walk towards them. Hoping to slip by unnoticed, Adara almost wanted to stomp her feet as Hale called her name.

"Ms. Munson." Adara groaned, loudly as she turned around and fixed the deputy with an annoyed glance. "Where were you last night?" Blinking, she tilted her head to the side at the officer's question.

"At Fun Town, with Gemma," Adara answered after a second. "Why? Gonna try and charge me with something, just to piss off Clay?" She accused hostilely. As she placed her left hand on her hip.

"No," Hale tossed his hands up, in a calming gesture. "I was just wandering if you could account for the Sons whereabouts. Tristen Oswald was raped last night."

Adara blinked slowly, while she wrapped her head around what Hale had just accused with out voicing anything. "You son of a bitch," Adara snapped out, before drawing her arm up and back. She landed her fist, on the side of his jaw with a loud thud. "Of all the fucking things to accuse them of, you're gonna throw RAPE at them too?" Adara screeched loudly, eyes narrowed and breathing heavy. "You fucking, narrow minded asshole!"

"Hey!" Tara called loudly, trying to get Adara's attention. "Calm down," the taller brunette tried to sooth Adara.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Adara snarled loudly at Tara before whirling back on Hale once more. "You'd fucking think about what I went through, that you'd know! None of them would do that!" With her parting comment, Adara spun on her wheel and stalked off the way she had come.

After walking around for a bit, Adara slipped into the Hospital's church. Sighing at the emptiness, she sat in the last row. Adara tried to keep her breathing even but she felt the tears well up and fall. After a moment, she heard the door open. She felt someone sit next to her after a moment.

"That was quite dramatic." Adara turned to look up at Elliot. The man had a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "I saw what happened." She gave the man a small shrug. "I know it wasn't a Son." The honesty in his voice rang clear, as he spoke.

Blinking, Adara turned to stare ahead. "I'm sorry Elliot. But he just fucking stood there and," Adara cut herself off. "I still shouldn't have made a scene like that. I'll be lucky, if Hale doesn't start trying to get rid of me now."

"Were you raped?" He asked after a few moment of tense silence. "You were, weren't you?" He gave her a serious look, as he waited for her answer. "That's why you reacted so strongly, to him accusing the Sons."

"I was 16, when it happened. It's why I moved out here, to Charming," Adara explained. "I know they'll find who ever did this." Adara stated, voice hard and firm. "How's she doing?" She asked quietly after a moment.

"Doesn't remember. Doctor's said, she'll heal. With the right counselor's, she should be fine one day," Elliot answered softly. "How," pausing he cleared his throat. "How long did it take you to eventually get over it?" He asked after a moment.

Adara swallowed, before lifting her eyes to meet his. "It took me a while," she answered honestly. "But what helped was Hap. Talking to him, telling him were the hardest conversations of my life but they made me feel better some how." Clearing her throat, Adara turned to look at Elliot more fully. "Some the hardest parts about going through it, is telling ones partner."

"Do you think," Elliot began after a moment. "Do you think you could talk to Tristen?" His voice was thick, with pleading and hope that it made Adara's breath catch.

"I'll speak to her," Adara agreed softly. "I'll help you guys in anyway I can Elliot," she promised after a second. "But right now, I should probably go find Dr. Knowles and apologize to her, for causing a scene in the hallway." Standing up, Adara gave the man a small smile. "I know right now, it doesn't look or seem like it," she began softly. "But one day, this really will just be a bad memory and Tristen will be happy. She'll get there." Adara spoke up towards the end. "You should go tell her, that no matter what she's still you're little girl."

"Does that help?" He asked, as she stopped from opening the door. "Did your father saying that to you, help you?" He turned to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"My father never told me that," Adara told him quietly. "But it was one of the only things, I wanted to hear back then." Letting out a shaky breath. "Go tell Tristen, Elliot. She needs to know that her father still loves her and that nothing will change that." She gave the older man a sad smile, before slipping out of the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rounding the corner, Jax gave a loud snort as he watched Adara straighten up, from where she had been bent over. "Moon lightly as a criminal?" Jax asked, as he paused to drop a kiss on her head.

"Just go fucking kill the guy," Adara muttered as she looked up at him. Her eyes pleading with him to hurt someone. "I'm gonna go spend some time with Abel and Ma. I'll keep her away from Abel." Shoving him lightly, Adara nodded her head. "Get out of here before I go do it myself." From her tone and look, Jax believed she would. Nodding he jogged over and climbed onto his bike.

Adara smiled as she shook her head. After a moment, she watched as Hale came busting out of the doors. Smirking, she walked by, she noted a bruise along his jaw. Grinning she walked into the Hospital and stopped in front of the elevator. After it opened, she slipped in and hit the button for her floor.

"I suppose." Turning, Adara glared Hale at as he spoke to her. "That you're gonna say, you didn't see or do anything?" He asked, as he stepped in after her.

"Actually, I"m just gonna tell you to fuck off. You giant ass hat," Adara turned back to stare ahead. A moment later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Have fun Officer 'I have my dick shoved so far up my ass'," Adara flipped him off, before striding out and towards Gemma.

"Hey ma," Adara leaned up and gave the older woman a kiss. "Something wrong?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Wrong?" Gemma asked, before snorting and shaking her head. "You punched Hale. In front of a fucking crowded hallway. You wanna tell me, why in the fuck you would do that baby girl?"

"Tara tell you?" Adara rolled her eyes, before pulling the woman towards Abel's room. "He accused the Sons of raping Tristen," she muttered softly, as they stepped into the room. "I saw red."

"I can understand that then," Gemma smirked before shaking her head. "Well he's not gonna press charges, but I'm telling Unser to keep him away from you. These pregnancy hormones, might get him kill." Adara gave the older woman a small grin in response.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You are a fucking neanderthal," Adara muttered as Juice climbed into the passenger seat. "Do I even wanna ask, what the fuck you did this time?" She asked after he had shut the door. Juice shook his head, before rubbing his face. Sighing, Adara shook her head.

"Juice," Adara began a moment later. "You gotta stop letting this shit happen to you."

"You think I don't fuckin' get that?" Juice snapped out, as he turned to glare at her. After a moment he sighed, and brought his hand up to rub his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap.

"Well fuckin' watch it then," Adara snapped back, as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I didn't have to stop and give your ass a ride," she pointed out after a beat.

"I know," Juice tossed his hands up. "And I'm glad you did. Gonna be bad enough, walking across the parking lot." He muttered softly.

"Then stop takin' shit that Tig hands you," Adara shook her head. "Lord only knows why you trust what comes outta that mans mouth, when it doesn't involve the Club." Sighing, Adara parked her car at the entrance of the garage. "Look. If you want, I'll fuck with Tig's head," she offered as he opened the door.

"That's alright. I'll see you later," Juice gave her a bright smile, before climbing out. "Later Adara." And then he shut the door.

Adara sighed, as she watched Juice walk across the parking lot. That man took a lot of shit, she mused. But there was one thing about Juice she could say. He had a cool grace about him, that she'd never seen in any other Son. Smiling, Adara pulled off and headed towards the Hospital. She was about to go have her talk with Tristen.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Yo puta te odio_ ~ I fucking hate you, Spanish.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	29. Patch Over

Adara blinked, as she looked down at her belly. It seemed to be growing a lot faster these days, she mused in her head. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned to look around the empty house. Sighing softly, she walked through the living room, into the kitchen before blinking slowly. The house had the same layout as Jax's did. Kinda creepy, she thought as her lips curved up into a smirk. Her Realtor had dropped the keys off at the garage yesterday and told her the house was hers.

Looking around, she let out another sigh before stepping out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Going to where she had dropped her purse earlier, she bent over and pulled her phone out. Dialing the familiar number of her lover, she placed it next to her ear and waited for him to answer. Blinking as she heard someone knock, she felt her face scrunch up in confusion as she went to answer it. Opening the door, she froze.

"_Ahava_," Adara dropped the phone, before launching herself at Happy. Closing her eyes, she felt him wrap his arms around her, and then walk her backwards into the house. Pulling back, she brought her hand up to run it over Happy's face before curling around the back of his head. Without waiting, she dragged his head down and crashed their mouths together.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Adara locked eyes with her lover, as he rested his head against her's. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly, as Happy began walking her backwards into the kitchen. "And why are their more Tacoma boys out there?"

"Juice called yesterday. Said you were gonna be getting the keys today. Had a run anyway. Had one of the prospects drive the truck down. Gonna unload and everything into the living room," he rasped softly before dropping his head to kiss her again.

Blinking, Adara couldn't help but grin brightly up at him, as he pulled away. "I should move my purse out of there then," Adara muttered a few moments later. Turning as someone coughed in the doorway. Adara blinked as she watched a man she'd never seen before stand there, holding her back and phone.

"Counter," Happy rasped out after a second. "Put everything in the living room." With a nod the young man left. Turning Happy gave her a Cherise grin. "Missed you," he spoke softly, as he ducked his head to speak into her ear. "Missed you lots gorgeous."

Adara moaned softly, as Happy backed her against the counter next to the sink. After a moment she felt herself being lifted and placed onto the counter. Adara felt her eyes flutter close and Happy dive back to devour her mouth with his. After a few moments they heard another couch. Groaning, as Happy pulled away from her, to growl at whoever had stalled their moment.

"Uh." Adara turned to see the same man as before standing there, face beet red and staring at the floor. "There's a Son out there, asking to see her." The man child, Adara smirked inwardly, it's what he looked like anyway, couldn't seem to stop shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"What he look like?" Happy growled as he stepped away from her. "God fuckin' damn it," he growled as he stormed out of the kitchen, to see who was there. Adara listened, as he muttered threats in Spanish as he went.

Adara sighed as she looked around. "What?" She snapped, as she realized the prospect was staring at her. "Never seen someone about to get it on before?" Adara asked, as a smirk spread across her face. "Don't worry. It's not something you'll ever have the pleasure of experiencing."

"Such a bitch you are midget." Adara turned to grin as Tig walked in, behind Happy. Happy quickly resumed, his earlier position, standing between her legs. "Jesus. I don't wanna fuckin' watch you two go at it." Tig cried out before slapping his hand to his face.

"What did you want uncle Tig?" Adara asked, a moment later after muttering darkly in Hebrew. "And this had better be good. Or else I'm gonna get really mad and do something really mean to you." Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the prospect stared opened mouthed at her. "Baby. I think you're prospect is broken," she nudged Happy with her leg.

Turning the stoic man growled, lowly. "Out." A second later the man was gone and Happy went make to biting and marking Adara's neck. "Want you so bad," he breath out against her neck. "So fuckin' cruel to me beautiful. Look good enough to eat." He continued, in the same soft tone before biting her neck softly.

"Clay want's to know, if you can give your Ma a hand in the office later today," Tig spoke up, effectively reminding the engaged pair that he was still there. "And Gemma wants to make sure you have time to go pick up paint and shit. She's gonna have us come over in a day or two to paint and shit."

"Okay," Adara tried to nodded, but the hand Happy had in her hair, stopped her. "I'll stop by and help. I'll talk with Gemma then," she bite out before her eyes closed again. "Tig, unless you wanna watch, I suggest you go fuck off. I want sex. And damn it, I am getting sex. Now."

Tig simply snorted, before leaving the pair alone. "I'd leave them alone. And I'd try to go deaf. Your about to hear a lot of, 'oh my Happy' and 'God'. Have fun boys." And with a salute, Tig was out the door, laughing darkly as he went.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara waved at Jax, as he passed her by. Shaking her head, she pulled into the parking lot, before pulling into her spot. Sighing softly, she climbed out as a smile spread across her face. Closing the door, she locked it before shouldering her bag. Adara blinked in surprise at spotting Tara in the lot.

Walking up, she watched as Gemma and Clay spoke, before Gemma walked off to get something from her car. Shaking her head, she walked up to the garage before pausing to listened to the prospect talk.

"Gives me a MILF chubby." Adara blinked as she rounded the car, to see Clay standing behind the prospect. Well, she thought, this outta be fun to watch. She watched as Sack turned around to stare at Clay in shock.

Laughing softly as the prospect began to sputter about moving a car out. Shaking her head, Adara stepped up to give Tig a kiss to his cheek. The man in return, slipped his arm around her shoulders. Adara snorted as Clay muttered something to Tig before walking away. She turned to watch as Tig walked over to hit the prospect in his arm.

"MILF chubby? Seriously?" Tig asked, as he stared at the blond in disbelief. Adara couldn't help the small tinkle of laughter that escaped her lips.

"Ya know? Cause she's like hot," Sack began but stopped at Tig's look. Both men stared at one another, before they went back to work. Half-Sack more than worried, as he glance at the office, where Clay had gone.

Adara grinned, before moving to slip into the office. Grinning she smirked at Clay before turning to Gemma. "You need me to help out today, Ma?" She asked, as she walked over to drop a kiss to the older woman's cheek.

"Would you baby?" Gemma looked up at her, in relief. "I got a lotta shit to get done today," Gemma stood up and gave her cheek a hard kiss. "You're the best baby girl." Turning, she grabbed her bag before walking over to give Clay a kiss. "I gotta go give, doctor bitch a ride home."

Both Adara and Clay watched as Gemma strode from the room, to go get her caddy. "You ever think that one day, she's just gonna start takin' bats to the heads, of who ever Jax brings home?" Adara asked, as she slid into Gemma's seat. Clay snorted before shaking his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara stepped of the office and looked around for a moment, before spotting Clay. She noted he was speaking with Juice, Tig and Half-Sack. Which meant Club business. Pausing she listened for a few moments, before turning to Juice, when he mentioned Happy.

"Are you fucking, kidding me?" Adara snapped, before spinning on her heel. "God fucking damn it. " Stepping into the office, Adara turned and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to hear about a fucking patch over party. Least of all, one that Happy would be at.

A few minutes later, Adara heard the door open. "You gonna be pissed at me now?" She turned to give Clay a pointed look. "We need him there." Sighing Adara shook her head before standing up and walking to the filing cabinet.

"And I fucking know that," Adara snapped, as began to file the paper work she had finished. "I just don't wanna hear about patch over parties." Slamming the drawer shut, she turned to look at him. "And that's all Tig's gonna be bitching about. I just don't wanna hear him whiny like a four year old little girl about it. Least of all when I know half of the guys that are gonna be there."

"Hey," Clay called loudly. "I'll deal with him about keepin' his trap shut around you." He brought his hand up, to point at her. "You gonna flip shit, if you hear the guys talkin', when we get back?" He asked after a moment. His lips set into a thin line.

"I could give two shits, about Happy sleeping with some whore," Adara rolled her eyes as she spoke. "Look. I know how this shit works. I did it for five fucking years in Tacoma. I am not a rookie to it," Adara shook her head before walking over to give Clay a kiss. "Just don't do anything stupid. I don't wanna deal with a pissy Gemma."

Snorting, Clay gave her a knowing look. "That'll be the day. Gemma not pissy. I'd pay to see it," he grinned down at her. Walking over he dropped a kiss onto her head. "I'll tell Juice to tell Happy to get his ass over soon. Let you spend some time with him, before we leave."

Adara smiled up at Clay, before giving him a one armed hug. "Thanks _Tateh_," stepping back, she picked up her purse before turning to look at him. "I'd like to get to see him again." She gave him a wicked grin, before slipping out of the office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned, as she straddled Happy, who was seated on top of the picnic tables outside. Laughing softly, she ducked her head to kiss her lover. He quickly deepened it, as he moved his right hand from her ass, and wrapped it around her waist. He gave her a gentle squeeze. Pulling her head back, she tilted her head to the side and gave him a funny look.

"What's wrong?" Adara asked softly, as she felt him shift under her. "Babe. We don't really have time for your mind games. You leave soon. So what is it?"

He smirked, as he slid his right hand up, to pull her head down to speak into her ear. "Just wanna memorize that pretty face of yours," he rasped softly, before biting her ear lobe. "For when I got my hand, playin' in your downtown."

Adara laughed as she pulled her head back to stare down at her lover. "I appreciate the gesture babe. But I know you'll get a pretty mouth wrapped around my toy." As she spoke, she ground down against him. "Just remember who's name you call out." She gave him a sensual smile, before sliding off of his lap. Leaning over, she gave his lips a soft peck before straightening up.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Adara announced as he stood up and wrapped his arm's around her. "I get the results to the test that they ran the other day." She looked up at him, as she wrapped her own arm's around him.

"What for?" He asked as he looked down at her. While his face was blank, she could see the worry in his eyes clearly. "Everything good?"

"I'm sorry babe," Adara gave him an apologetic smile. "Everything's find. Member how I said, the doctor thought I was actually farther along, then the original one did?" Happy nodded in response. "The test were to see who accurate the other doctor was. Dr. Owens wasn't to be sure. Since I told her my birth mother was a late shower."

"Want's to see, if you are too then?" Happy asked as he tilted his head down to her's. His eyes searched her's almost anxiously as he waited her to answer.

"Yep. I get to find out just absolutely far along I am." She gave him a wide grin, as he pulled back a little to stare at her stomach. "And I might be finding out the sex of the baby too." Letting her arms fall, she gave him a contemplating look. "You gonna stop back by, before you head up to Tacoma?" She asked softly.

"Thinkin' 'bout it." He gave her a shrug. "Gotta see how Nevada goes first babe. If shit work's out. I'll come back with the guys. Try and stay for the day or something." Leaning over he gave her another kiss, before leading her towards his bike. "You gonna call after the appointment?" He asked, as he swung his leg over his bike.

"Yeah. I'll call and let you know. It might be a bit after wards." Adara gave him a knowing look. "You know how I process shit." Happy snorted as he nodded. "Well don't fell obligated to disagree or anything," she shoved his shoulder lightly as he put his helmet on. Turning she heard Sack yell out.

"Clay want's to go soon." The blond prospect shot her an apologetic as he came jogging over to climb onto his own bike.

Adara sighed, before leaning forward and gave Happy one last kiss. "Don't get killed. You do, and all go find someone else to fuck." Turning, she felt him swat her ass. She turned to give him a cheeky smile before giving him a finger wave. "Love you too babe."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's kinda mystifying." Adara turned to give Tig a strange look, as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "That you're so cool, when you know he's probably gonna stick his dick into someone else's pussy."

Adara felt her eyes narrow to near slits and her voice drop to a chilling tone, she began to speak. "If you wanna be able to stick your dick in some STD filled pussy, when you get to Indian Hills." She took a step closer to him as she spoke. She kept her voice even. "I'd suggest you stop trying to rile up a pregnant woman. Especially one that has a gun on her and was taught to shoot by some of the Clubs best shots." Turning, she made to go back in the office, when Gemma stepped out and gave her a wide smile. Adara stopped abruptly, as she waited for the older woman to speak.

"Spoken beautifully baby girl," Gemma nodded her head. "Why don't you call it a day baby girl. Get some shit done around your house, before you call it a night." Adara nodded, before stepping up to kiss the older woman's cheek. "Juice and Tig will be out in a moment. I think they'd like to get a lift from you."

Adara nodded and turned to walk out of the garage. She listened to Gemma yell at Tig as she walked away. Smirking, she pulled her keys out as she walked up to her Mustang. Climbing in, she noted the plain white box in the passenger seat. Blinking, she lowered her bag onto the center consul, before grabbing the box. She opened it and then cleared away the tissue paper.

Adara felt her breath catch in her throat, as she picked up the blue knitted cap. It had the SoA logo on the front. Adara felt her eyes well up, as she smoothed the cap with her hands. Blinking away the tears, she smiled happily down at it. Turning it over, she laughed softly as she read what was sewn into the back of it. 'Child of Happy. You've been warned.'

A few moments later, Juice opened the door to the passenger seat, and moved to slip into the back. After he was in, Tig pushed the chair back and slid into the front seat. Shutting the door, he turned and gave her a one shoulder shrug in apology.

"Just keep that mouth in check. I'm known to hit people these days," Adara smirked, before starting the engine. "I'm gonna need you two, to move that mattress and box spring into the master." Placing the hat into her purse, she tossed the empty box in the back next to Juice. Turning back, she pulled out of her spot and began to make her way towards her home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And on that note, I'm going to change the subject on this conversation," Adara smiled softly, as she looked around the house. "How's whore pussy valley?" Adara asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom, to check the master bedroom out.

"Nice one. I'm sure Tig would get a kick out of that." Happy snorted in amusement. "Party hasn't started. Their inside gettin' their dick's grinded up." Adara felt her face scrunch up in disgust.

"You're an ass. I didn't need that mental image in my fucking head," Adara snapped, as she moved from the room, to head back to the kitchen. "So who did up the hat?" She asked, a moment, her lips curving into a smile as she thought of the baby hat in her bag.

"Your freak of a best friend," Happy answered after a moment. "Aw shit. I'm outta cigarettes." Adara snorted, as her lips curled up into a smirk. "I know. You don't give a shit." She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Until I can have one, no I don't," Adara shrugged, as she picked her purse up from the counter. "I'm sure you can bum a pack from someone babe. No one want's your ass goin' fuckin nuts." Adara grinned, as her lover chuckled over the line. "When you get back to Tacoma, I want you to tell Bloss I love her ass. I about pissed myself laughing like a fucking five year old."

"She thought you would," Happy rasped softly. "She's determined your gonna pop out a boy." She listened to him sigh softly. "I told her she should just be excited you're having one." Adara smiled softly at her lover's statement. "She told me to just shut up and let her pray to her gods." After a small pause, he went on. "I bumped into her table and spilled beer all over her."

Adara laughed softly, as she shook her head. "Hell baby. I bet she bitched you out good for that. She give you the speech about being godmother and blah blah?" Snorting, Adara grinned as she walked out of the kitchen and through the living room.

"She did. I told her if she kept pissin' me off, I was gonna have you fucking make someone down there the godmother." Adara grinned, as his voice took on an amused tone. "She shut up quick and told me I was mean." She could see the grin, that was probably spread across his face, as he spoke.

"You're not mean. A bastard at times, but not mean," Adara began softly, almost soothingly. "But it doesn't matter anyway. I love Bloss, I do. But I'm Jewish. There won't be a godmother. Their will be a guardian, but that'll be a Son." Pausing as she stopped in front of the door. "We still need to discuss that, when you get a chance too. Anyway, do you want me to call you tomorrow? After I find out about the baby."

"Can discuss that guardian shit tomorrow when you call. And yes I do." Happy stated after a seconds pause. "Hilarious as this is for some brothers. I'd like to at least be a better father than mine was," he rasped softly. "I don't want this kid thinkin' I hated it or didn't care."

"You know," Adara paused, as she turned to lean against the front door. "For all your ruthless and savage behavior, you're a fucking giant teddy bear." She grinned widely, as he scoffed over the line.

"You will be the best father. You wanna know why? Cause despite the fact you can't make it to appointments and shit. You call me three times a fucking day, just to make sure you know everything that's happening. You have your brothers down here already buying baby proofing shit. Making sure I'm eating health and all that shit. That they aren't smoking around me and shit." Pausing, Adara felt her lips curve up.

"Babe, you're doing more then most fathers that are leaving with their pregnant partner." Adara assured softly as she stood up straight again. "Stop thinking you're gonna be like your father. Your not. You're already twice the man he is. And hell, you're at least ten times what mine was."

"Its fucking dangerous, how well you can read me over a fucking phone line." Happy pointed out, after a moment. "It's also kinda incredibly that I don't have to say shit and you can just tell me what I need to hear." Adara felt her face flush, at her lover's statement. "I gotta go. Looks like they talked it out babe. I'll be stopping by. Even if it's only for a minute."

"I love you," Adara grinned as he grunted over the line. Shaking her head, she closed her phone before slipping it back into her purse. Opening the door, she slipped out and then locked the house. Turning she walked to her car and quickly opened it and climbed in. Starting it, she backed out and turned to drive to Gemma's house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Do I wanna ask why," Adara asked, as she stepped up behind Gemma. "Your cleaning your guns at the table?" She walked around to give the older woman a curious look. "And should I be pulling mine out too?"

Gemma shook her head before sending Adara a soft smile. "No baby girl. No," pausing, Gemma stubbed her cigarette out. "I found one in Tara's bag. I got Luann calling her guy and looking that shit up for me."

"You really hate her, don't you?" Adara asked, as she slipped into a seat across from Gemma. "Anyway, everything's good in Nevada."

"Happy call you?" Gemma asked after a moment. "How's Jax holding up?" The older woman looked up and gave her a questioning look as she waited for her answer.

"Don't know. We didn't talk about Blondie. We discussed the baby some," Adara moved to look through her bag, before tossing the hat at Gemma. "Blossom did this for me." The older woman laughed before going back to cleaning the gun in her hand. "Happy and I had a talk. Like serious and shit."

"How'd that go baby girl?" The older woman asked after a moment. "You get a feel about where his head is at? With all this shit that's going on."

"Well I've determined that Hap is unfamiliar with intimacy," Adara spoke, as she hoisted her bag onto the table top. "He's freaking out about being a better father than his was." Sighing softly, she sat back placed her hand on her belly. "He doesn't want the baby to think that he hates it or shit like that."

"That's normal baby girl," Gemma assured her after a moment. "John was the same when I was pregnant with Jax. Man about shit bricks every other fucking day." Gemma's lips curved upwards for a second, before her face went serious again. "Trust me on this one baby girl. Happy's only gonna get worse, from here on out. And you're only gonna find it adorable. There will be fights and there will be lots of gifts."

"I don't want gifts," Adara paused to give the older woman a wicked grin. "I'd rather just have angry sex. It's really hot." Both women snorted at her statement. Standing up, Adara grabbed her bag. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. Gotta get up at the ass crack of fucking dawn."

"You come by and tell me what they said," Gemma called out as the Jewish woman went to slip out of the room, to go to sleep. "I wanna know how my grand baby is doing."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You look more pissed than usual." Happy turned, to see Bobby standing next to him, holding a beer out. "Here. Drink." Bobby passed him the beer, before taking a seat next to him at the table that was outside. "Now talk."

"Adara has an appointment tomorrow." Hap paused as he opened the beer before taking several long sips form it. "Finds out some shit about the baby," He finished after a moment. Sighing he took another pull from the beer.

"You worried, about what she's gonna tell you," Bobby stated knowingly. He kept his face neutral, but his voice was laced heavily with worry. "How you feeling about it?" Bobby asked after a few moments.

"Part of me wants to head back to Tacoma and stay there," Happy began lowly after a moment. "The rest of me wants to ride out to Charming and be with her. For her appointments. For the birth. For every fucking little thing." Sighing, Happy brought his hand up to rub over his face. "Fuck if I know what I'm feeling brother. I got my head going in ever fucking direction under the God damn sun."

Wiping his hand off, Happy turned to look at Bobby. "But I just know, she's got this fucking iron-clad grip on me and I don't want her to let go." Pausing, Happy took another pull from his beer. Finishing it, he tossed it away from them.

"She got under your skin," Bobby began after a short pause. "She took a hold of and soothed your beast. But she's not controlling it." Pausing, the older man turned to look at the other out of the corner of his eye. "You got under her skin. You soothed her demons." Happy nodded uncertainly after a second. "Adara is a force of nature. She's unrestrained, passionate and stubborn. But she's also destructive, vengeful, fragmented in ways and she's bloodthirsty."

Happy turned fully to look at Bobby. "How do you figure that?" He asked after a moment.

"I've known my niece, a lot longer than anyone," Bobby gave him a pointed look. "I think I'd know how to read her by now." Standing up, Bobby pulled out a pack cigarette's and a lighter. Tossing him one, the Jewish man lit himself one, before putting the pack and lighter away again. "Some shit with the two of you, it's gonna be unavoidable and it'll be messy." Taking a drag, Bobby shook his head. "But the two of you got, it's a fucking God damn testament to the rest of us. If you can find someone that loves you for you, then the rest of should."

Snorting the older man turned to walk away, before pausing to turn to look at Happy once more. "Don't make me regret my blessing Happy. I love that girl, like she was my own. Don't make me regret that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara stared transfixed, at the cluttered desk in the office at Teller-Morrow Garage. Blinking slowly, she looked down at her stomach before letting out a shaky breath. She was so fucking not ready for the bomb drop she got earlier that morning. Blinking slowly, she lifted her head to look at Gemma, as she walked through, before lowering her head back down.

"You look like, you just saw a fucking ghost girl." Gemma spoke as she searched Adara with her eyes. "What's wrong baby girl?" She asked after a moment, as she took the seat next to Adara. "Adara? What happened? Is it the baby?"

"I'm fucking having a girl," Adara spoke slowly as she lifted her eyes to meet Gemma's. "I'm gonna be pushing out a fucking girl, in like three fucking months!" Adara felt her breathing quicken, as she looked back down. "I'm like six fucking months along."

Gemma stared at her for a moment, before launching herself at the younger girl. "It's gonna be okay baby. It's gonna okay," Gemma spoke softly, as she rubbed the younger girl's back. "Are they sure? About everything?" Gemma asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"Their fucking positive," Adara spoke softly. Pulling back quickly, she looked up at Gemma, almost horrified. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Happy?" She asked loudly, after a seconds pause.

"Oh stop that," Gemma snapped angrily. She looked, almost, appalled by Adara's question. "That man is gonna be fine. He just wants to know, that you'll be fine." Gemma chastised loudly. "That the baby will be fine. That's all he's gonna care about."

Adara nodded, before taking a deep breath. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she exhaled slowly through slightly parted lips. "I'm having a baby girl," she spoke softly as she stared down at her belly. Letting out a soft breathy laugh, she looked up at Gemma after a few moments. "You're gonna have your set."

Snorting, Gemma leaned over and rest her hand, on the expanding belly. "And I'm gonna be set for life." After a beat, Gemma snorted. "Until one of you pops out another for me to spoil and corrupt."

Smirking, Adara shook her head before looking back down at her ever rounding stomach. "I don't wanna tell the guys yet. I'm wanna surprise them with her." Looking up, her eyes twinkled mischievously, as her lips curled into a wicked smile.

Gemma brought her head back, as a deep belly laugh slipped passed her lips. After a few moments, Gemma wiped at her eyes and nodded. "I assume, you will at least be telling Happy though."

"He wants to know. Want's to be as prepared as he can fucking possibly be." Adara nodded, before standing up. "But I'm swearing him to secrecy. No one but the three of us will know." Gemma nodded as she stood up as well.

"Then we should get started on getting your house together." Gemma leaned over to grab her purse, she had dropped on the desk. "Lets get this ball rolling baby girl."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed as she redialed Happy's number. Listening, it rang until his voice mail hit. Again. Letting out a huff of breath, Adara brought the phone back into her sight and began to dial another number. After a few rings, it went straight to voice mail as well. Snapping the phone shut, she tossed it onto the counter and crossed her arms. Glaring at it, she willed someone to call her. To let her know what the hell was going on.

Almost twenty minutes later, the phone began to ring. Not the tone she wanted to either. Sighing, Adara swiped the phone and answered it. "Well you please tell me, why in the hell I can't get a hold of Happy." Sighing, she turned and began to make her way to the master bedroom. "I'm serious too, Bobby. What's going on there?"

"Calm down _bubbala_. Everything and everyone is fine," Bobby assured her firmly. "Just a little spat took place. Hap's helpin' with damage control. He's gonna give you a call later on."

"You're a shit liar _dod_," Adara grumbled, as she made her way into the bedroom. Sitting, she laid back onto the bed. "He's not hurt, is he?" She asked softly, after a moment. "Cause I'll drive my ass out there and beat someone's ass, if he is."

"Happy's more than capable, then to take care of himself," Bobby snorted. "He's fine. But wants to know how the doctor's went."

"If he wants to know, then he can call me himself," Adara snapped before sitting up again. "You tell him, that if he want's to know, then he can pick up his god damn phone and call me." Adara snapped her phone shut, and began to push herself up wards. After a moment, she made her way back to arranging the kitchen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara groaned, as she rolled over in the bed. Blinking she sat up slowly, to look around. Pausing, she felt her eyes widen slightly as she spotted a leather clad male leaning against the door frame. Tilting her head to the side, she brought her left hand up and reached out. Immediately he stood up straight and began to make his way towards her. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he began to strip down to his boxer's, before crawling onto the bed. Laying back, Adara felt arms wrap around her, protectively.

"I'm sorry about today," he rumbled softly, as he spoke into her ear. "Mayans hit at us." Adara tensed, as he spoke. "Charming boys are good." She relaxed at the statement.

Letting out a relieved breath, Adara snuggled further back into her lover's arms. "I was worried. I tried to call and tell you," she began softly. "The baby is fine," she added a moment later. "She's gonna be just fine."

Adara felt Happy tense from behind her, before he rolled her onto her back and loomed above her. His face was blank and unreadable as stared down at her. "She?" He flicked his eyes down to her stomach, before locking on her's again. "It's a girl?"

Nodding slowly, Adara swallowed nervously. "I'm a little under six months too. It's apparently its normal, with what happened and all. That I'm a late shower. That is," Adara explained, as she tried to rush everything out. Blinking, she looked up at him as she waited. "Are you mad?" She asked softly, as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction to the news.

Instead of answering her verbally, Happy crawled down to her stomach. After a moment, he placed his hands on top of her belly. "She's healthy though, right?" Happy asked, after a few moments of staring silently. "And you? Nothing's wrong or out of place?"

Blinking, Adara sat up after a moment. "We're fine," she answered softly, before reaching her hand out to cup his face. "You aren't made then?" The question was hesitantly asked, and he could hear fear laced into it.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked after a moment, straightening up, he brought his head close to hers. "I've got you and we're gonna have a healthy baby. Why would I be pissed about that?" He asked her after a moment. His confusion laced heavily into the question.

"I just thought," Adara tried but stopped herself. Hanging her head, she felt her face flush. "I thought you'd want a son," she mumbled softly. Looking up sharply as he let out a chuckle. She watched as he shook his head.

"Baby, I don't care. As long as you're healthy and the baby is health, I'm good." Leaning forward, he kissed her lips softly before pulling back. "Let's get some sleep," he rasped as he got them into a comfortable position. "I gotta get up early tomorrow." Adara sighed happily, as she snuggled back into him, with a wide smile on her face. "I'm gonna call Quinn this week. Start my transfer to Nomad."

Adara felt her smile twist into a grin. "Alright. Just wake me up before you go. I want sex then." She felt and heard him chuckle from behind her. After a moment he nodded, before inhaling her hair.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	30. Giving Back

"Your a giant ass," Adara shook her head, as she dropped the tote into the nursery. "I mean, you seriously Juice. A big one." Sighing, Adara looked around the freshly painted room. Smiling as she looked around the pale gray walls, that were trimmed with a dark midnight blue border around the ceiling and the floor. "Your lucky I love you brother. Cause if I didn't, I'd have totally hung up on your ass for saying that."

Grinning, she placed her hand on her stomach. "So when are you due back anyway?" She asked after a moment, effectively cutting him off mid rant of his apology. "And is the pussy good out there?" Adara grinned, as Juice busted out into a loud laughter over the line.

"Sometime next week. I have a feeling, you want to know because you, wanna put me to work. Don't you?" Juice asked after a few minutes of laughing. Adara could hear the slight whine to his voice, as her lips curved up into a smirk.

"Just with the master and living room. Happy put in a call, with a couple of Nomad brother's to help me with the living room and the nursery," Adara answered, as she pushed herself out of the rocking chair, in the corner. Standing she stretched slightly, before walking out of the room. "And Clay had Tig and Sack over the other day, to help with the kitchen and bathroom." Turning, she shut and locked the door.

"Well chances are I'll piss him off, so I'm sure you'll be getting to spend some time with the baby's favorite uncle." Adara snorted, as she moved through the house to the kitchen, as she listened to Juice. "What exactly do you need done in them?" He asked after a short pause.

"Cable and TV's hooked up and the rooms painted. I'll also need you to do the hook ups for the other rooms too," Adara answered as she stepped into the kitchen. "I'd like the master done first though please. I'll be officially moved in after it is. You'll also be helping move furniture too. Sack, Tig and Jax will help you. I've already got the go ahead for them to help you."

Opening the fridge, Adara looked around before sighing softly. "Damn. No more watermelon." Standing up and closing the door, she looked down at her belly again. "Well I guess this is a good time to say bye bye now. I have to go to the store."

Snorting, Juice chuckled softly over the line. "Don't you still have to help Gemma out? With that Taste of Charming thing?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Nope. The smell of chili actually made me throw up yesterday, when we were cooking it. I got off of help duty. She doesn't want me getting sick." Adara grinned as she went to grab her bag off of the dinning room table. "She got Luann and a couple Crow Eaters to help out. I do have to stop by though. Mingle and all that shit."

"Ha. Lucky," Juice grumbled softly. "I'll let you go feed the hell spawn. I'll talk to you later _hermanita_." And before she could say anything else, Juice had ended the call. Shaking her head, Adara made her way to the front door. Opening it, she slipped through before turning to lock it up. After she was done, she made her way to her car. She needed to stop by the garage before she went anywhere. Humming to herself, she climbed in and started her Mustang up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That love's gonna kill me," Clay shook his head before going back to the bike in front of him. Adara grinned as she stepped up next to him. Turning his head, he gave her a pointed look. "Yours will too. The both of you are gonna send me to an early grave." Shaking his head after a moment, he began to mutter to low for her to hear.

"But you'll go with our love daddy," Adara grinned as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "But I also come baring a question. When Juicy gets back, can I steal him for a few days to work around the house?" She asked, as she walked over and sat on one of the stools in the shop.

"Whaddya need him for?" Clay asked, as he looked up from the bike and over to where she was sitting. "And are you gonna need anyone else?"

"Just him. Well maybe the prospect too. I need Juice for the cable and TV hook ups and I need the guest slash storage room and master bedroom painted," She answered, with an infectious that lit up her face. Dropping her bag, she crossed her arms as she waited for him to speak.

"Didn't you already have your room painted?" He asked, as he shook his head before giving her a small smile. "You can get the retard to do the hook ups and shit. I'll send the prospect over to paint in a day or two." Turning back to the bike, he began looking it over. "When you gonna start on the nursery?"

"It's already done," Adara shrugged innocently, as he turned to give her a curious look. "Happy called in a favor to a few brothers. They came over while you guys were coming back from Indian Hills. It's all done and pretty."

"So you know what your havin' then?" He asked, as he turned to look fully at her, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, is it another grandson or am I gonna be bustin' heads to keep my granddaughter safe?" The look on his face, clearly said he was hoping for the former.

"I'm not telling you," Adara stood up and walked over to give the older man a kiss. "Happy and I wanna keep this to ourselves" She spoke firmly, as she gave him a pointed look. "Well, and Ma. But I mean come on. Like I was gonna keep that from her," Adara shook her head.

"She's not gonna tell you, so don't ask." Turning, she moved back to grab her seat. Plucking her bag up, she turned back and gave him a serious look. "I'm serious too. I wanna keep this a secret."

"Alright," Clay tossed his hands up, in surrender. "I won't ask. I just won't get you a gift then." He gave her a smirk, clearly thinking he had backed her into a corner.

"And Gemma's already decided, that you all are just gonna give her the money, and she'd do all the shopping with Luann," Adara gave him a smirk in return, as she easily out maneuvered the older man. "Now, walk the pregnant woman to her car?" Grinning, as Clay shook his head but let her wrap her hands around his arm none the less.

"Gonna be the death of a few of us baby girl," he sighed as they walked over to the Mustang. Adara simply laughed, before opening the door and slipping in. Dropping her bag on the passenger seat, she pulled the keys out. Putting the key into the ignition, she tried to start the car. Blinking, she turned to Clay before trying to start the car again.

"Pop the hood, baby girl. I'll take a look at it." Clay turned and lifted the hood before ducking under to take a look. As he came up, his lips were turned down in a frown. "Can't see the problem." Scratching his head before stopping and shaking his head.

"Gemma can lend you the SUV until we fix your Stang." Sighing, Adara climbed out of the car, along with her purse. Pulling the key off of the ring, she handed it to Clay.

"Come on baby girl. Gemma's still here. Go explain what's up," Clay pushed her softly back towards the garage. "We'll look at the Stang, after church." Adara sighed as she nodded, turning she went in search of Gemma.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tossing the door to the Club House open, Adara looked around before glaring brightly as her eyes landed on Half Sack. Walking up, everyone in the room watched as she smacked the blond mad on the side of his head. "Did you eat my chocolate?" She demanded, as she placed her hands on her hips, and jutted them out to the right. "And I swear to God if you did, I will cut you." She narrowed her eyes, as she stared the blond scruffy man down.

"Looks harmless," Piney turned, to give Jax an amused look. "Doesn't she?" Piney loud, before turning to Adara. "There's a stash in the kitchen. All your favorites darlin'." Adara turned to give Piney a bright grin, as she walked over and gave the older man a wide smile.

"I love my _Zeyde_ very, very much," Adara mumbled before walking off into the kitchen area. "Who ever bought these, is like a God to me." Adara yelled out a few moments later, before walking back into the room eating a snickers bar.

"Those were mine midget," Tig whined as he spotted what she was eating. Adara looked down, before looking at him as her eyes welled up. "Better pay me back for it," he gave her a teasing grin, hoping to calm her down.

"But its so good," She mumbled before looking back at the chocolate treat in her hand. "And it makes the baby happy. You want to make the baby unhappy?" Lifting her eyes, she narrowed them on the older man. "I will cut you, if you take away my one joy in life."

"She's gonna get a lot worse, before she gets better?" Jax turned to look at Piney. "Isn't she?" The older man simply nodded, as he broke out into laughter. "Adara," Jax

called out, before the Jewish woman could do anything. Turning, she gave the blond a bright smile.

"Yes?" She asked, as she stepped away from the curly haired man, to stand in front of Piney and Jax. "What can I help you with, darling brother?" She asked, before she took another bite of her snickers bar.

"You 'ight?" Jax asked, as he nodded his head towards Tig and then to Half-Sack. "You bitin' a lotta heads off today." His face turned up in concern.

Blinking, Adara looked towards the men before looking back at him. "What do you mean?" Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a look of confusion. "They took my chocolate Jax. That's like a sin."

Pausing, she flicked her eyes to Tig. "And you stole from a baby." Everyone watched as she turned back to Jax. "I need my chocolate." Pausing, they watched as she took a small bite before continuing. "Or I'll cut you all." Nodding happily, she spun on her heel and walked out of the building.

After a moment of staring at the closed door, they began to flick their eyes to each other. "Is it just me," Tig spoke up after a few seconds. "Or is she getting more like Happy, the more this fucking pregnancy goes on?"

"It's not just you brother," Jax assured. "It's not just you." Shaking his head, he stood up and nodded to everyone. "Meet you guys at the Fundraiser tomorrow."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dancing around, Adara folded the towel in her hands, before placing it into the linen closet in the hallway. Humming, she leaned over and grabbed another before going back to her dancing routine. Turning, she sighed before placing the towel on the shelf, she made her way over to the phone. "_Shalom_?" She answered as she made her way back to the hallway.

"You sound like your in a good mood." Adara grinned, as the familiar raspy voice spoke over the phone. "Everything good down there then?" He asked after a moment.

"I like pancakes," she grinned brightly as he snorted over the line. "Yeah. Everything's good here babe. Got more shit done around the house. Got two payments from Luann." Smiling, she tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear. Leaning over she grabbed another towel to fold. "Only thing is that my Mustang died on me and I'm currently borrowing Gem's SUV."

"What's wrong with the car?" He asked after a moment. "And what about the dogs?" He sounded curious as he asked. "I don't hear Abyss barkin' for her night time treat."

"That is because, they went to the vet tonight," Adara answered as she placed the towel onto the shelf. "The guy said he found some lumps in Cinn's back leg. He thinks it might be cancer." Blinking, she moved to grab a hold of the phone as she shook her head. Turning, she walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Abyss, apparently got into it with another dog there. I'm not really sure, the prospect took them for me. He rambled about a bunch of shit and I kinda just nodded."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Adara smiled. While she appreciated Happy saying it, neither of them seemed to believe it. "If not. We'll get you a new dog to replace Abyss."

Smiling, Adara shook her head again. "I already do. It's name is Tig." Snorting, she shook her head. "If it does take a turn, I don't want anymore dogs. We really can't a ford any right now. Maybe when the baby's older, we'll get her a dog."

"Alright." Adara sighed happily as she leaned back into the couch and listened to him speak. "You talk to Clay about the car? And how your gonna get around?" He asked after a moment. "Never did tell me about what he said."

"Their looking for a replacement for me. Gemma's on their asses about it being safe and all that shit. She's not taking any chances, were her grandchildren are gonna be involved." Adara smiled as she turned to lay down on the couch. "They mention something falling into their hands, so they'll be picking out my new car in a day or two. Until then, it's cruising in the SUV."

"Let them know, I appreciate this babe." Happy spoke up after a moment. "If needed, I can send some money down," he assured after a few seconds. "Let 'em know for me?"

"Baby chill. They know. I know. Hell, we all know. But they wanna do this. They realize how tight money is and they know how tight theirs is. If they wanna shell out for a fucking car, then let them. If not," Adara shrugged as she paused. "Then I'll talk to Luann about some extra work and just buy a four door beater, until I can get something better."

"You know, that won't happen," Happy pointed out after a second. Snorting, she could almost see his lips twitch into a grin. "Luann'll probably cover a car until you could pay her back."

"That's what Ma's thinking," Adara smiled. "But, eh. Not much I can do at this point." Turning, she glanced at the plain black circle clock on the wall. "Shit. I need to go baby. I got that Taste of Charming shit tomorrow. And Ma will have my ass if I'm not there."

"Alright," he chuckled softly. "Love you _Ishti_," he rasped out softly.

"And I love you, _Ahava_." Adara smiled, as she ended the call. Staring at the phone, she snuggled back for a moment, before pushing herself up and off the couch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Slamming the door, Adara looked around before pushing her sun glasses up. Smiling she walked by the group of bikers, before making her way over to Tig, Bobby and Jax who had just pulled up. Grinning she waved as she stepped up and gave them all a kiss. Turning, she felt herself freeze. Eyes narrowed and jaw set, Adara whirled around to glare at the blond standing next to her.

"What in flying fuck, is that piece of shit doing here?" She asked in a harsh whisper. "That fuck-tard shouldn't be any where near here Jax." Adara glared as she watched the blond man speaking with April.

"Go check in with Ma." Tilting his head, he gave her a sharp look. "You two go check in with Gemma." Nodding both Tig and Bobby walked off, while Adara lingered around for a moment. "Look. Op's good with this. Go enjoy yourself. Make someone cry," he leaned over to give her cheek a kiss, before pushing her away lightly. "Seriously sis' its all good."

"Shit better stay that way Jax," Adara turned around, shaking her head as she made her way through the crowd. Smiling and nodding to some, Adara made her way to the SAMCRO booth as Gemma returned to it. "Hey Ma. Aunt Lu." Giving both older women a kiss to their cheek, Adara looked around before slipping her hand over her mouth.

"You feelin' alright?" Luann asked, as she brought a hand up to Adara's forehead. "Look like your about to lose it babe." Her face dip down into concern. Adara lifted her hand, to wave off her concern.

"Chili," Adara whispered, before making her way out of the booth. "It's upsetting the hell spawn." Shrugging, both women shooed her off. Turning, she grinned as she made her way over to the Elvis booth. Leaning against Tig, she laughed as they watched Bobby with the kids.

"Looks like a fuckin' retard," Tig muttered softly into her ear. Adara laughed softly for a moment before pushing off of the older man. "Gonna go get food?" He asked as she re-hoisted her bag up.

Nodding, she leaned up to give his cheek a soft peck. "Yeah. Gonna see how the food is and mingle before Lady Hitler says I've slaved enough around here." Grinning, she waved as she walked away. Grinning, she waved and nodded towards people she knew. Pausing, Adara looked over in some of the booths before moving on. Pausing, she turned to see Opie, Donna and the kids coming towards her.

"My munchkins." Bending down, she gave both Kenny and Ellie each a hug and a kiss to their cheeks. "How are my two favorite little trouble makers?" Standing up, Adara gave both Opie and Donna a hug. "And the worlds greatest parents. How are we?" Smiling, she watched as Donna flicked her eyes around.

"Come on kids," Donna shifted her eyes between Adara and Opie. "Lets go check out some games. Come on." Adara watched as Donna lead the kids away, before cutting her eyes to Opie.

"Saw Kyle." Adara looked up in surprise. "Donna doesn't know about him." Blinking, Adara nodded in understanding. Turning, Opie looked down at her before giving her a small smile. "Promise me something?"

"Anything brother," Adara looked up at him in confusion. "What's floatin' around in that head of yours Op?" Adara was surprised, when he bent down and gave her a tight bear hug.

"You promise me, you'll hold on to the baby." Pulling back, he gave her forehead a kiss before pulling back again to look her in the eyes. "Don't let that baby outta your sights."

"Opie," Adara stared, before realization hit her. "Your kids love you Opie. Stop worrying about that. Just give them and Donna a little more time to adjust to you being home."

Looking back passed Opie, Adara spotted Gemma staring at them. "You stop worrying about that shit head too. He might have just barely legal pussy, but you've got the love of a woman and kids who adore you." Adara leaned back to smile brightly at him. "And a Club that stands with you and behind you." Leaning forward, she gave him another hug. "I'm gonna go mingle a bit. Go you have fun with your family." Nodding to one another, Adara made her way back towards the SAMCRO booth.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Ma," Adara nodded as she walked back up to the booth. Looking in the direction Gemma was, she smirked before smoothing her face back out. Both women watched as Jax held Kyle up against the wall. "You know how he is Ma."

"Don't mean shit. This is for April and the kids. Not for your fucking brother to have words," Gemma snapped as she narrowed her eyes. They watched as Jax stepped back, after he realized they were watching him with Kyle.

"I wasn't talking about Jax Ma," Adara started before shaking her head. "Kyle's known for opening his trap and pissin' people off." Both women snorted at Adara's statement. "Just let this one slide Ma."

"I'll let that shit slide," Gemma gave her a pointed look, as she stepped closer to Adara. "When that fucker's outta town and we ain't gotta worry about bailing either or them out." Adara nodded, as she stepped away. "Smell not bugging you no more?" Gemma asked, as she flicked her eyes to the chili and back.

"Seems not to be." Adara shrugged, as she stepped up to start helping. "Guess it was just one of those things," Adara gave Gemma a smile before stepping next to Luann. For the next few moments, they all worked together quietly as they served people before Jax showed up.

"Hey," Gemma leaned over and kissed Jax's cheek. Adara and Luann nodded to the blond biker, before going back to serving. "So how are the guys, handling Kyle?" Adara snorted at the subtly asked question.

Leaning over Jax stole a chip for the fold out table. "Nothing to handle." Shrugging, he turned to look at the blond male. "Kyle's dead." Popping the chip into his mouth, he began to chew.

"Well, he's not dead to Opie." Both Gemma and Jax turned to look at the mount of a man, standing off to the side lines, staring at Kyle. Jax turned and squeezed Gemma's arm, before walking off towards his best friend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You two seen Jax?" Looking up Adara and Gemma sighed, as Bobby and Tig stood in front of them. "Hey _Bubbala_," Bobby leaned over and gave his niece a kiss to her forehead. Adara smiled before nodding to both him and Tig.

"He's with Op." Gemma answered softly as she went back to pulling the bowls apart. Pausing again she sighed before looking up at them. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she let her tone turn sharp. "Why?" She demanded.

"Boss wants us," Bobby answered, as Tig tossed his hands up in surrender. "Ain't our faults Gemma." Bobby tried to sooth but stopped as Gemma swore softly.

"You've got two more hours in that booth," Gemma sighed as she glared at them both. "God fucking damn it," she muttered before flicking her eyes around before settling them on the two Sons again.

"Sorry mother," Tig tossed out softly before he and Bobby started to walk away. "Come on." Turning, they gave each woman a short wave before they walked off in search of the blond VP.

"Jesus fucking Christ Clay." Gemma snapped before looking up to see Unser. "Hey Wayne." Despite being pissed, Gemma managed a smile for the Chief of Police.

"Sucks being boss," Unser spoke up. "Don't it?" He asked, with a grin to both of them. "Hey Adara honey. How's the baby doing?" He nodded down to her stomach.

"The baby's doing really well," Adara gave the older man a bright grin as she answered. "Besides making me really emotional and violent." Gemma snorted, as she shook her head. "Really, really well."

"You know that fried shit's gonna kill you." Gemma smirked at him as she flicked her eyes to what was in his him a bowl, she turned and slide passed Adara. She began to fill it with chili.

"Yeah. Cause the cancers keepin' me fit and spunky." Unser snorted, as he shot the statement back. Adara laughed softly, as she grabbed him a spoon. Handing it to him, just seconds before Gemma handed him the hot bowl.

Gemma blinked as she spotted Tara walking through the crowd. Pausing as she went to say something, Gemma watched as they younger woman froze up. Flicking her eyes to the area Tara was staring, Gemma frowned as her eyes locked to the PD booth. "Whose that guy behind the grill?" Gemma asked, as she watched Tara spin on her heel and walk away quickly.

Turning the older man, snorted before turning back to give both Gemma and Adara a serious look. "That's our new best friend." Unser spoke up before taking a small bite of chili. "Agent Kohn, of ATF."

"The fed that's been looking into the Club?" Gemma asked. "Is grilling sausages?" Her voice sounded curious, while her eyes kept locked onto the man. Adara frowned, as she flicked her eyes between the man and Unser.

"Must be part of his very special Federal training." The older man smirked, before taking large bite of chili. "Good chili," he praised after a moment. Nodding to both women, he walked away eating the chili.

"Baby girl," Gemma called a few moments later. "Watch the booth." Nodding her head to the three Sons walking towards them. "I'm gonna go let them know." Adara nodded, as she understood the older woman's meaning.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Opening the door, Adara slipped in and began looking around. Pausing, she turned to see Piney standing by the pool table. "Yes _Zeyde_?" She asked, as she made her way over to him.

"Whatcha lookin' for darlin'?" He asked, as he dropped a kiss to Adara's forehead. "How was today?" He grinned, as she slipped away from him groaning.

"I was hopping Clay was here. I need to talk to him about burrowing the prospect tomorrow." Pausing she looked at Kyle before turning to look at the door, as the guys walked through. Adara watched as kyle and Jax nodded to one another. Smirking brightly, she watched as Clay ignored Kyle for a moment. Walking up she gave the older man a kiss.

"Nice to see you again Adara," Kyle gave her a smile, as she turned to glare at him."Your looking real good these days. How far along are you?" He asked after a seconds pause. Adara felt Clay tense next to her, as the blond continued to smile at her.

"Would you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby. And why don't you go burn in fucking hell?" Narrowing her eyes on him before turning back to Clay. She smiled slightly, as the guys broke out into laughter around her. "Can I burrow Sack tomorrow?" She let her lips dip down into a pout. "Please daddy?"

Sighing Clay looked at her for a moment. "You and your mother are gonna kill me." Leaning forward he dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "He'll be there bright and early. You heading home?" He asked, as Adara took a step back.

"Yeah. I look terrible and I feel it. So I'm gonna go home and call Happy. I'm hoping that call will make me feel awesome." Adara laughed as more then half the room broke out into groans. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye," she waved before slipping out of the building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara hummed as carried the basket of laundry to her bedroom. "Well they showed you a statue," she began to sing softly, as she bumped the door open with her hip. "Told you to pray." slipping in, she dumped the basket on the bed before going to place it next to the door in the hallway. "They built you a temple and locked you away." Slipping back in, she made her way back to the bed and began to fold the clothes. "Ah," she began to sing a little louder. "But they never told you the price it would pay."

Separating the clothes into piles, Adara began to hum for a moment. "The things that you might have done." Grabbing the socks, she moved to put them away in their drawer. "Only the good die young." Turning back around, she grabbed the jeans and moved towards the closet. "That's what I said! Only the good die young."

Looking up, Adara groaned as she cut her eyes to the clock on the night stand. It was well after midnight. Which meant either a Son or another Old Lady was knocking on her door. Sighing, she finished hanging the last pair of jeans, before making her way out of the room and down the hall. Grabbing, the Glock from the stand by the door, she cracked it opened and looked out. Sighing, she shook her head, before stepping back to let Tig in.

"Hey midget," he grinned at her, as he watched her slip the gun back into the drawer she had pulled it from. "Expecting someone else?" He asked, nodded his head towards the stand.

"It's after midnight Tig," Adara shook her head, before making her way to the kitchen. "You want something to drink?" She asked, as she slipped into the room. Walking over, she stopped in front of the cabinets as she turned to look at him.

"Naw." He answered, as he followed her in. "Just wanted to let you know about Kyle." Turning, she watched a child like grin spread across his face. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Guess what."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to grab a glass from the cabinet before placing it onto the counter. "What did you do, that caused you to pop a boner?" She asked, as she opened the fridge and pulled the orange juice out. Pouring some into her cup, she slipped the container back into the fridge. Turning she leaned against the counter, as she grabbed her juice. Taking a sip, she waited for him to tell her.

"Fucker still had his back tat," Tig grinned, as he bounced where he stood. "Fucker also choose fire," his eyes lit up as he told her. "Beautiful Adara. It was fucking beautiful." She snorted in laughter before placing her cup down.

"You're fucked in the head Tig. Seriously, your royally fucked. Aren't you?" She asked, as she leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave him a curious look as she waited for him to answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he gave her a look of confusion. His head tilted to the side as he crossed his arms, mirroring her position against the counter. "I don't get it."

Smiling softly, Adara shook her head. "Never you mind _dod_. Never you mind," turning she grabbed her cup to take another sip. "You at least drop him off at ?" She asked after a moment. "Or did you just drop his pussy runnin' ass on to the side of the road?" Tig snorted in laughter at the her second question.

"Naw. We dropped him off at St. Thomas. Had April waitin' there for him." Shrugging, the curly haired man leaned back to stretch before he gave her a wide smile. "Figured, you'd like to know what happened to his ass." Blinking, he gave her a devilish grin. "Or at least his back."

Shaking her head, Adara walked over to kiss his cheek. "Your fucking nuts Tig." Stepping back, she went and finished her juice. "That all?" She asked once she was done. Placing the cup into the sink, she turned to give him a curious look.

"Yeah. That's all." Walking over, he patted her head before turning to walk out of the room. "You comin' by the Club House tomorrow?" He asked, as he looked back to see her following him to the door.

"No. Finishing up my work for Luann and having the prospect over to finish painting rooms." She watched as he opened the door and stepped out side. Slipping up, she leaned against the door. "Might use the puppy eyes on Bobby or you to help so I can officially be moved in here." She gave him a hopeful smile after she was done speaking to him.

Snorting, Tig shook his head as he ducked his head to drop a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be over to help. Don't stay up too late doin' shit." Waving, he walked off and climbed on to his bike.

Adara watched as he slipped his helmet on and then started his bike up. With one more wave, she watched as he pulled off and sped down the street. Smiling, she shook her head before slipping back into the house. Closing, she locked the door before cutting the lights off. Turning, she made her way back to her room to finish putting the clothes away.

Almost forty minutes later, Adara was curled up under the covers and relaxing back into her bed, when her cell phone began to blare Nine Inch Nails, Closer. Sighing, she sat up and flipped her phone open. "Hey _Ahava_," she smiled as she spoke softly into her phone.

"Hey _Ishti_." Adara's smiled grew as she listened to the raspy voice of Happy. "How was today?" He asked after a moment. She heard him inhale deeply, which meant he was smoking.

"Kyle came to the Taste of Charming," Adara answered as she laid back down, to inform him about what had happened. "You remember him, right?" She asked. After a second he grunted in response. "Well, his ex asked if it would be cool because his kid's band played there. Well shit went down, I don't know all the details, and apparently the fuck-tard still had his back tat."

"What'd he choose?" He asked after exhaling loudly, over the line. Adara could see his face lit up in excitement, like Tig's had been.

"I lost my lighter," Adara answered with a smile. After a second, it clicked for him and the next thing she know, her lover was belting out a deep belly laughter over the phone. Smiling, Adara shook her head as she waited for Happy to calm down.

After a few moments, she listened to him quiet over the line. "Fuckin' beautiful," Happy rasped out a second later. "Wish I coulda seen it."

"I'm sure, you'll get another chance to one day," Adara smiled at his snort. "Well maybe not, like, next week. But maybe in a few years, you'll get a chicken shit like that." Pausing, she frowned as she shook her head. "On second thought, forget I said that. I don't want something like that going down again. I don't want someone I love getting' locked up like that."

"I know _amante_," Happy cut her off, thankfully before she could go on to ramble more. "How's my girl doin'?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Adara gave a bright smile to no one at the subject change.

"She's very feisty," Adara answered, as she rested her unused hand, on to her belly. "And she's making mommy into a hormonal raging, ferocious, melodramatic, vicious bitch from hell. Also violent. I've punched like four people in the last week. One was the Deputy Chief too." Adara grinned, as her answer made Happy chuckle lightly over the line. "She's also making every thing incredibly simple and incredibly complicated all at once."

"Sounds like," Happy began lowly. "She's gonna take after you then." Adara could almost see the steel worry on his face. Almost as clear as she could hear it in his voice.

"That's okay. It could be worse babe." Adara pointed out after a moment. "She could turn out to be like Gemma. Or like Blossom. At least with me, it's a happy," Adara giggled for a second. "Middle ground for her." Happy gave out another round of chuckles to that.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Hermanita_ ~ Little sister, Spanish.

_Zeyde_ ~ Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	31. AK51

Pulling the car in, Adara cut the SUV off before climbing out of it. Shutting the door, she turned to scan her eyes around the parking lot. Grinning as they landed on Juice, she began to make her way over to him before pausing. Adara watched as Jax and Clay crowded Juice and the brunette that had climbed out of the truck with her mo-hawked brother. Blinking, she watched as words were exchanged before Juice tried to drag the brunette towards her.

Adara tilted her head to the side, as she watched the brunette lock eyes with Half-Sack before Juice began to drag her. Sighing softly, she waited for the pair to reach her. Raising her sunglasses, she quirked an eyebrow at the Son as they paused in front of her.

"She's very cute," Adara began softly as she raked her eyes over the brunette female. "I'd like to choke you." Adara narrowed her eyes slightly before turning to Juice. "What do you need _achi_?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I kinda need to get the ball rolling on the day."

"Can you give Cherry a lift into town?" Juice asked, as he pleaded with her, with his eyes. "Please Adara? I'm already on the shit list. I could really use some help here _hermana_," he softened his voice, as he gave her his best puppy eyes.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head as a smile settled on her lips. "Fine. Just stop looking at me like I shot your puppy please." Turning, Adara gave the other female a cool look. "Cherry?" She asked before snorting. "Sounds like a porn star. Well come on. I got shit I need to get down today." Turning, she began to make her way back to the SUV before pausing. "Don't forget Juicy. I need you to stop by the house."

"I know." He called to the pair, as he turned to go back to work unloading the truck. Adara shook her head, as she flicked her eyes to the brunette walking beside her. Shaking her head, she turned to look at the SUV as they walked up to it.

"So which one did you fuck?" Adara asked, as she unlocked the SUV. Climbing in, she watched as the other woman did. "Well? Going to answer me?" She asked, as she started up the vehicle. "Or do I get to play the guessing game here?"

"Clay," Cherry muttered before looking out the window. "I'm not here for him though. I'm here for Kip." Turning Cherry gave her a curious look. "You gonna choke me?"

Adara laughed softly before shaking her head. "Sweet heart, if I was gonna choke you. I would have done it outside of my mothers SUV." Adara flicked her eyes to the other before turning back to the road. "Naw. I'm just gonna set back and watch my mother rip you to pieces."

"And who's your mother?" Cherry asked as she turned to look at the other female fully. "And what's your name? Juice didn't exactly introduce us."

"I'm Adara," she turned to nod to the other woman. Pulling the SUV to the side, she put it in park. "And my mother is Gemma. Clay's Old Lady." Adara turned to give the other woman a pointed look. "Now your going to listen and then your going to get out. Got it?"

Cherry nodded before crossing her arms in a defensive gesture. "Yeah. I got it," she answered softly. She flicked her eyes to Adara before staring at her lap.

"You break Sack's heart and I'll choke the fucking life out of you," Adara began with a bright smile plastered to her face. "And trust me, my Old man's given me plenty of ideas on how to get ride of your body. Catch my drift here?" Adara asked. Cherry nodded slowly, after a few seconds.

"Second, you go near Clay or any other Son and I won't just choke you. I'll curved that bony ass of yours up like a Thanksgiving dinner." Adara let her tone turn harsh as she went on. "Third, you make sure you know your place and you stay there." Turning, Adara waved to a blond walking by. "And lastly, don't piss me off and don't steal my chocolate." She moved her gaze back to pin Cherry were she sat. "Got it?"

Nodding, the slim brunette turned to lock eyes with her for a few seconds before going back to looking out the front again. "Loud and clear."

"Good. I"m glad we've cleared that up." Adara, moved to take the SUV out of park before flicking her eyes to Cherry. "Now get out." Adara smiled softly, as the other female all but ran out of the car. Laughing softly, Adara pulled away from the curb and turned to head back to the Club House.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sighing happily, Adara parked the SUV in her drive way before sitting there for a moment. Rolling her neck, she sighed as she relaxed back into the seat for a few moments. After dropping Cherry off, she had gone back to the Club House to have words with Gemma, only to find out the older woman had taken off. And like a good daughter, Adara had gone driving around looking for her. After a while though, Adara had gotten frustrated and hungry so she had called off her own search.

Shaking her head, she climbed out of the vehicle. Locking the vehicle up, she spun and made her way to her front door. Opening it quickly, she slipped in before shutting behind her. Dropping her purse on the stand, she began to look through it. A moment later she pulled her phone out and slipped it into the pocket of her sweat pants as she walked into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, she began to look through it for food. Grinning brightly to no one but herself, she pulled out the bowl of mixed fruit before closing the fridge again. Stepping over she pulled out a fork before going to sit down at the dinning table. Pulling the top of the container off, Adara began to eat slowly as she nodded her head to a beat in side her head.

After eating almost half the bowl, Adara felt her phone start ringing from her pocket. Sighing, she pulled it out and answered without looking to see who was calling her. "Hello?" She answered before taking a bite of pineapple.

"I need you to come by the station." Adara blinked as she swallowed the chewed up fruit. "I'm gonna need a bail out baby."

"Ma?" Adara asked, as she dropped the fork into the bowl. "What in the hell did you do?" Sighing, she stood up and grabbed the fork out of the bowl. Walking into the kitchen, she dropped the utensil into the sink, before walking back out to grab the bowl.

"I knocked her in the God damn face with a skateboard." Adara paused as she slipped the lid back onto the bowl. Snorting, she finished closing it before grabbing it. Turning she walked back into the kitchen, and dropped it onto the counter. Opening the fridge, she grabbed the bowl and slipped it back into the fridge. Closing the door as she listened to Gemma, she moved through the house to grab her purse. "Cops got called. They'll be here soon. Meet me down there baby girl?"

"I'm on my way Ma. I'll meet you down there." Adara assured before snapping her phone close. Shaking her head, she let out a soft chuckle as she opened the front door and slipped out. Locking it, she turned and made her way to the SUV.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara groaned as she followed Gemma into the station. She muttered darkly to herself, before pausing halfway between the only set of parents of her's that actually loved her. Blinking, she turned and watched as Clay ripped open the door and loud. "What the hell did you do?" He asked as his face contorted into anger.

"Same thing you did." Adara turned to look at Gemma, as did most of the station. "Nailed some little tart from Nevada." The look in the older woman's eyes made Adara want to go find the tart and whacked her across the face. Again and again.

"All the shit," Clay started up, even louder then before. "I got coming outta my ears," he waved his hand out and then point at Gemma. "And you go and do this." His blue eyes seemed to darken even further as he finished up yelling at Gemma.

"You should have thought of that!" Gemma yelled back, as she kept trying to get away from the officer holding her back. "Before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt!" The older woman, continued to struggle as she screamed at Clay from across the room.

"I didn't ask her to come here." Clay screamed back at her, as he tried to defend himself against what had happened earlier in the morning. Adara's brow raised, as she turned to look back at Gemma.

"But she's here." Gemma screamed back at him, as she still tried to get at the Son. The hurt in her voice wasn't clear to everyone listening to the screaming match between husband and wife, but to Adara it was painfully obvious. Turning, she waited for what Clay had to say next.

"Well that's not my fault." Clay yelled back as his face morphed into confusion around the edges. Adara sighed softly, as she turned to see how Gemma would take that. Adara would have bet her house, that if the older woman hadn't been hand cuffed she would have honest to God clawed Clay apart for that comment.

"And it's not my pussy." The older woman screamed back, as the officer finally dragged her out of the room. Adara paused as she turned to shoot Clay a pointed look. The older man, snarled as he was finally pushed back into the room.

Adara watched as Hale had shut the door and had left Clay alone for a few moments. Shaking her head, Adara turned to glare at the blond fed that had began to speak. "And that's why I'm single." Out of the corner of her eye, Adara watched as Hale headed over to her.

"No lady," Adara spoke up before the deputy could stop her. "I'm sure that's because you're a soul sucking, man eating, bitch from hell that no man or woman can stand to be around for long periods of time." Adara glared before turning to Hale. "How long before I can get them out?"

"Ask the nice ATF agent you just insulted about Clay." Hale shot back at her with a pointed look. "I'll take you back to talk to Gemma in a few moments," he nodded before returning to the room that held Clay. Adara turned to see that the agents were looking at her.

"What?" She asked looking around before snorting. "I'm not apologizing to you." Shaking her head, she turned around stared at the door. Waiting for the deputy, she crossed her arms.

"And you are?" Turning, Adara narrowed her eyes to the blond woman standing behind her. Flicking her eyes she narrowed them even further at Kohn before turning back.

"None of your damn business," Adara snapped before turning as the door opened. "Can we hurry this shit up some? Please?" She asked as Hale made his way over to them.

"Adara," Hale spoke up, as he raised his hands in a calming gesture. "You gotta calm down. You know how this works." She gave him an annoyed look as he shot her a knowing one.

"Spare me the bullshit speech again David," Adara sighed, before bringing a hand up to rub her face. "Just let me go talk to Ma, so I can get the fuck outta here and back to eating my food."

Nodding, Hale led her towards the back of the station to the holding cells. "You've got five." Adara nodded before turning to smirk at Gemma.

"A skateboard?" Adara asked, as she leaned against the door to the cell. "Really Ma?" Both women locked eyes for a few moments before breaking down into soft laughter. "You aren't gonna make many friends _Ima_, if you go around smacking everyone in the God damn face."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her house. Blinking, she was surprised to see Hap's bike parked in front of the house, behind a familiar four door sedan and in front of another familiar F-150 truck. Blinking slowly, she climbed out and locked up the SUV quickly before making her way into the house. Dropping her purse on the stand by the door, she took a few steps in before freezing at the sigh on her couch.

Blossom was curled up crying into Giselle's side, while Happy and Herb stood in the door way to the kitchen. Blinking slowly again, she turned to look at her best friend before turning to look at Happy. Her lover nodded his head for her to come and Adara didn't hesitate. She quickly made her way to the stoic man and Herb. Following them into the kitchen, she gave them both a confused look before stepping up to Happy.

"I need you to calm down and breath." Adara let out a quick breath as she listened to Happy speak lowly. "Blossom." Adara watched as Happy paused to give her a serious look. In stead of going on, the silent man pulled her up against him and simply held her for a few moments.

"Happy what the fuck is going on?" Adara demanded softly, as she moved a step back from him after a few moments. "What are you guys doing here? Why is my best friend crying her fucking eyes out? This is making absolutely no fucking sense."

"Breath babe," Happy declared harshly, as he gave her a serious look. "Blossom left Zane." He stated softly as he gave her a cautious look. "Don't know why. She didn't explain much."

Slapping her hand to her mouth, Adara sat frozen. Her voice caught in her throat, unable to say something. Adara squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to wrap her head around what Happy had just told her. "What?" She asked as she opened her eyes and gave him a disbelieving look.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a while, Adara stepped back from Happy and spun on her heel. Striding she made her way into the living room and to her best friend as quickly as she could. Sitting next to Blossom, she began speaking to softly for anyone else to hear. It took the distraught female a moment, but she whipped around sound enough and latched onto her best friend and cried her eyes out.

"Breath for me girlfriend," Adara muttered loud enough for the others to hear. "Alright. I need you to breath," Adara kept repeating it softly into the blonds ear as she stroked the other females hair. "Breath in and out." Adara spoke softly as she looked up and locked eyes with Happy for a moment. The man nodded after a few moments. Silently he pulled the other two into the kitchen, to give the friends a bit of privacy.

Pulling back, Adara cradled her best friends face in her hands. In stead of saying anything, Adara simply leaned forward and kissed her best friends forehead. Standing up, she help the blond stand. "Let's go lay you down for a little while," Adara mumbled as she led her friend down the hall and into the guest room.

Helping Blossom into the bed, Adara stayed with her until her friend drifted off still crying. Adara sighed as she sat there for a few more moments before dropping a kiss to her friends forehead. Standing up, she looked down before biting her lip. Slipping out of the room, Adara left the the door cracked before making her into the kitchen.

Slipping in she looked around before making her way over to Happy. Letting out a half choked sob, she buried her face into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Letting the tears fall again, she let him hold her like that for a while before led guided her into the living room. Sitting down, he made sure to keep her glued to his side, as she clutched onto him like a life line.

"What's happening now?" Adara spoke up after a moment. "I mean. I don't understand what the hell is going on here people," Adara looked around at each of them as she spoke. "Why did she leave Zane?"

"We don't know," Giselle spoke up after a moment. She looked lost and as confused as Adara felt. "She just asked us if we could help her get down here." The older woman shrugged before letting a sigh of defeat. "She just kept saying she wouldn't stay in Tacoma any longer."

"We'll handle packing everything up for her and shipping it down once she's got a place of her own." Giselle spoke up after a few moments of silence. "We packed her car up and mine with what she'd need for now."

"Of course," Adara nodded in understanding. "We can bring it in now," Standing up, she let her eyes lock onto Happy's. The man nodded after a moment and stood up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After they had unpacked everything from the two cars, Giselle and Herb had taken their leave. Adara and Happy had waved them off and settled into the living room. They had been sitting in silence for a while, when her phone had rang. Jumping slightly, Adara grabbed the cordless from the end table and answered it.

"_Shalom_?" she answered softly, as she settled back into the couch next to Happy. Her lover, simply re-wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body again.

"You alright?" Adara sighed, as she listened to Bobby's voice over the line. "You sound like your upset. Did something happen _bubbala_?" He asked quietly, after a moment. "You need us to come over?"

"Blossom's here," she answered softly. She heard her uncle swear loudly over the line. "I really don't know what's going on actually _dod_. But Happy's here with me," she turned and gave her lover a grateful smile.

"This is a bad time then." Bobby sighed loudly over the phone. Adara felt the confusion in side her bubble to the surface as she listened to her uncle talk to some around him.

"It's alright Bobby." Adara assured him firmly but quietly. "Did you need something though?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Was just gonna see, if you could help out at the Club House. Fucking feds ripped it a part." Adara felt her eyes widen in surprise. "But that's alright _bubbala_," Bobby spoke up after a moment. "I'll let you go. I'm sure your need there more then cleaning up." And with that, the man ended the call.

Adara sighed, as she turned the phone off and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of her and Happy. Sighing softly, she brought a hand up to scrub it over her face before slipping further into the warmth her lover was radiating. After a few moments she looked down at her belly.

"We're gonna need to set shit up," she spoke softly as she placed her hands onto her belly. "To make sure that she's taken care of. I want to know she's taken care of, if anything ever happens to us."

"I know," Happy rasped softly, as he brought a hand and placed it onto of her. "I called the lawyer up there. He's got my paper work in the works. It should be done before I come down here." Adara nodded before turning her face into his chest.

"Thank you for doing that." She mumbled softly. "I'll call up Bobby, start putting mine into motion tomorrow." Pulling back, she looked up into his eyes. "Are you hungry?" She asked softly before pulling back from him after a few moments.

Happy shook his head, as he slipped back from her. Standing up, he turned and helped her up. "Come on," he pulled her into the kitchen. "Lets get our spawn feed before talking." Adara managed a small smile before allowing him to pull her along.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Stabbing a piece of chicken, Adara took a bit before chewing slowly. She watched Happy, as he moved around the kitchen. Swallowing slowly, she took another bite as she continued her watching. She couldn't quite keep the smile off of her face, as she watched her lover move around the kitchen with easy. Turning her head, she felt her smile drop off as she locked eyes with Blossom, who was standing a few feet in the living room.

"Blossom," Adara dropped her fork, before standing up. She faintly heard Happy stop what he was doing and step into view. "Um," blinking the emerald eyed girl flicked her gaze between her best friend and to her lover.

"Um. Are you, are you hungry Bloss?" Adara asked softly, after a moment. She watched as the blond gaze her a tiny forced smile before an equally tiny nod.

Adara turned to give Happy a look and then gestured down to her plate. The man nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen. Adara pulled out the seat next to her before sitting down. A moment later the blond slipped in next to her and stared at the table top.

A few moments later, Happy placed a plate in front of her before squeezing Adara's shoulder. With a knowing gaze he slipped out of the room and towards the back of the house. Adara blinked a few times before turning to watch the blond.

"How are you doing?" Adara asked softly, after a few moments. She watched as the blond tensed as soon as she began to ask. Adara looked up in horror, as she realized what she had just done.

"Is that a trick question?" Blossom asked harshly after a moment. Lifting her head she finally locked gaze's with Adara. "I can't even process all this shit right now."

Adara felt her face flush as she ducked her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled softly before picking her fork back up. "Just let me know when you are ready to talk." Adara looked up and gave her friend a few smile. "I'll be here when your ready to spill everything that's in your head." Blossom simply inclined her head before turning to look at the plate in front of her.

Adara sighed softly before she began to pick at her food as well. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she tried to for herself to relax. After she felt herself calm down slightly, she began to actually eat.

"He had a kid." Adara looked up sharply, as Blossom broke the silence after almost twenty minutes. "He let it slip out in an argument we were having. He finally told me he had a fucking family down in Riverside." Blinking the blond, dropped her fork before turning to look at Adara. "A little boy." Adara felt her eyes widen in shock at Blossom's statement.

"Motherfucker had a God damn kid with another bitch and never fucking told me," Blossom bit out as she narrowed her eyes. "He was supposed to love me D. Asshole was supposed to fucking be faithful to me!" She snapped louder. After a few seconds she brought her hand down hard on to the table. Adara jumped slightly at the loud smacking.

"Oh shit," Adara mumbled softly as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. After a moment she moved it down to her belly. "What did you do B?" She gave her friend a concerned look as she waited for her to answer. "Please tell me you didn't do anything rash?"

"I got the Crow covered up," Blossom answered softly after a moment. Looking down, Blossom locked her eyes on Adara's belly for a few moments before going on. "She had his Crow. He apparently was talking about moving down there. To be with her. And his fucking son."

"Oh baby," Adara cried out before wrapping her friend into a tight hug. "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, so fucking sorry!" Adara cried into her friends hair. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"It's not your fault," Blossom assured Adara softly. "Apparently the only reason he fell for her was because she got fucking pregnant." Blossom, bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut before exhaling deeply through her nose.

"I got Hap to cover it up for me." Blossom stood and turned around. Lifting her shirt, Adara wasn't surprised that in stead of the small Crow in the middle of Blossom's lower back, there was now a giant Pirate flag.

Snorting, Adara reached out and traced the red tender flesh lightly before pulling back. "I'm not surprised by the flag," Adara spoke up after a moment. Blossom snorted before dropping her shirt and slipping back into the seat. "I take it, Tacoma is going to be a big no-no topic for you then?" Adara asked after a moment.

"Like fucking Nevada and Tia are for you," Blossom answered before letting out a soft sigh. "I thought he was the one D. I thought he was gonna be my forever." She looked up slowly before locking her eyes on her best friend. "Ya know?"

"I know girlfriend," Adara reached out and tucked a lock of blond hair behind Blossom's ear. "But you don't let that one mother fucking prick dictate the rest of your life."

"Like hell I'm gonna," Blossom grinned, not nearly as bright as Adara was use to but it had some shine to it. "I'm gonna cool my jets for now. But when the times right I'm gonna find someone better then him."

Adara smiled before giving her friend another tight hug. "Lets eat and then drag Happy back out here and we'll discuss living arrangements for a period of time." Both girls grinned before turning back to their plates.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Slipping into the bedroom, Adara smiled softly as she watched Happy for a moment. He was in nothing but his boxers, on top of the covers reading one of the baby books she had left out. Smiling brighter, she made her way over and stripped down to her bra and panties before going and grabbing the shirt he had been wearing earlier that day. Slipping it on, she pulled the covers back on her side before crawling onto the bed and pulling them up around her.

"How's she doin'?" Happy rasped out after a few moments of silence. Adara watched as he marked the page before placing it on his nightstand. Turning he gave her a curious look as he tilted his head to the side.

"She is an enigma wrapped in a little blond riddle," Adara answered with a small smirk. "She's being Blossom. Forcing herself to move passed, without actually dealing with the issue at hand." Happy nodded in understanding after a moment. "You don't mind her living here, do you?" Adara asked shyly after a moment. "At least until she's back on her feet, I mean."

Happy snorted before shaking her head. "Naw. I'm used to her being with us." he shrugged, as he slide down the bed to wrap her in his arms. "Sides, I'd feel better with Blossom here. With you. And the baby." He gave her an unreadable look before shaking his head slightly. "Lookin' out for you. While I'm not here."

Adara gave him a wide smile before leaning forward and giving him a soft chaste kiss. "I love you," she whispered softly before giving him another kiss. Pulling back slightly, she slide down slightly to place a kiss onto his heart. "And your secretly over protective nature."

"And thank you," she added after a moment before placing another kiss to his chest. "For helping Bloss." Looking up at him, she let her lips curve into a small genuine smile. "And for covering her tattoo up."

Looking down at her, Happy shot her a tiny smile before nodding. "She's family to you." Shrugging, he pulled her back up to kiss her deeply. After a moment they pulled apart, panting softly as they caught their breath. "Love you too _Ishti_," he rasped out softly against her lips, before drawing her closer for another deep kiss.

After a while they pulled apart, Adara grinning like a fool as she snuggled into the solid form of her Latino lover. Giggling softly, as he ran his over the sensitive spot on the back of her thigh. Bringing her hand up, she poked him softly in the chest, before leaning forward to give him another soft kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled back again, and let out a soft sigh before locking eyes with him. "We still need to serious talk here." She pointed out after a moment. "About the baby. Nomad. Names for the baby. Working arrangements for me. My lack of car issue." She rattled off before pausing to pull back from him a little more. "I figured," she began softly after a moment. "We could hash one or two out now."

Blinking a few times, Happy let out a soft sigh before nodding. "Alright," he rasped out lowly. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he helped her up after a moment. "What do you wanna go over first?" He asked, as he gave her a curious look.

"I was thinking, we could maybe talk about my working arrangements first," Adara began seriously. "I like my arrangement with Luann. She's been really good about what's going on." She began, holding her hand up when Happy opened his mouth to say something. "I know. You don't want me working around porn tarts. I get it. I do baby. But you gotta realize, I'm gonna get a little screwed in this town about job options."

Sighing, Happy nodded. "I get that." Bringing his hand up, he rubbed his face for a moment before dropping it to look at her again. "If you want. And you keep the set up you got now. The paycheck is helpful." Sighing he shook his head as he paused. "But if something better comes up. I want you to talk it."

Smiling, Adara leaned forward and gave Happy a loud smacking kiss to his cheek. Pulling back she flashed her lover a wide grin. "Good. Its settled then." She nodded before letting her face twist back into the serious look from earlier. "Now about the baby."

"What about the baby?" He asked, his voice laced with worry as he flicked his eyes down to her belly. "Something wrong with her?" Looking back up, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Adara's smiling face.

"She's fine," Adara assured him softly, before letting out a soft chuckle. "I was just thinking, we could start broaching the topic of names." Adara gave him a wide smile, as he released another breath of relief. "We can't just call her, she or her forever."

Blinking, Happy tilted his head to the side as he gave her a curious look. She wanted him to help name the kid? Shaking his head, he gave her a small nodded as he waited for her to take charge of the conversation.

"I was thinking," Adara began before pausing to clear her throat. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to have another kid after this. So I'd like to knock out as many names as we can. With this one," she nodded down to her stomach before bringing her gaze back to his. "Any comments?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "Any helpful input here babe?"

Blinking a few times again, he simply shrugged. "If you want that," he began lamely. "I don't know what you want me to say here Adara. This is more your area then mine." He gave her a knowing look. "I'm more of knowing how to make a kid, then anything else." He gave her a leering grin before wincing as she smacked him in the chest, rather hard.

"I know," she smirked brightly at him before going serious again. "I just wanna agree on her name though. I don't want to be pushin' her out and still trying to come up with a name, that's not gonna cause her to hate us for the rest of her life." She gave him a pointed look. "I mean seriously. My sister hated our mother for naming her Batel. I don't want that."

Smirking Happy chuckled softly before nodding his agreement. "Alright. Nothing stupid then." Blinking, he scratched the back of his head before giving her another curious look. "I'm assuming, you'll want a Jewish name. Right?"

"Yes. I would. I'd also like a Spanish name in there too." She gave him a tiny smile. "I'd like for her to be proud of her heritage. I don't want her one of those kids that doesn't know the first thing about where they come from." She gave him a slightly shy look before looking down for a few moments. "I was thinking Shayna," she spoke up after a moment. "It means beautiful in Yiddish."

Happy gave a few small nods of agreement. "I like it," h rasped softly before schooling his face into a blank look. "Can she have your last name?" He asked softly after a moment.

Blinking Adara gave him a look of confusion. "I guess," she mumbled out. "You don't want her to have yours?" She asked softly, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice as she did.

"I'd rather she'd take yours," Hap answered after a moment. "I want her to be proud of her full name." Stopping, he cleared his throat before looking down for a moment. Bringing his gaze back up, she froze at the haunted look in her lover's eyes. "I don't want her to have mine."

After a moment, Adara nodded slowly. She was still beyond confused, but she wouldn't question her lover's request. "I'd like to," she began after a few moments of semi awkward silence. "To have Araceli as a middle. I'd like to honor your mom." She bit her lower lip nervously as she waited for Happy to comment on her request.

Softening his features, Happy gave her a tiny smile before nodding. "I'd like that too," he whispered softly before touching his forehead to her's. "I'm sure my _mamá_ would like that too."

Adara grinned brightly, before closing the distance and placing a small chaste kiss to his lips. "Then we're at least settled on her Jewish, Spanish and last name then," she spoke softly as she pulled back from him. "Now we just need a first name."

"What about Shayna?" Hap asked after a few moments. "I like it. You like it. It's good name for her." He shrugged as he looked at her. "Unless you had something else." He shrugged again, before scooting down the bed to lay down.

Blinking, Adara looked down at Happy and gave him a blinding bright smile before laying down to snuggle into his side. "I like it. Shayna Munson." Smiling Adara closed her eyes as Happy wrapped his arm around her. "I can't believe that was so easy," she mumbled into his chest as he started to trail his hands down her legs and then up again.

Adara giggled softly as he passed over her sensitive spot again. Poking him in the chest softly, she pulled her head back to look up at him. "Cheat," she whispered softly, with a twinkle to her eyes.

Rolling over, he pinned her beneath his body and gave her a completely serious look. "Never with you." He waited a moment before ducking his head and dropping a soft chaste kiss onto her lips. Pulling back slightly, he locked his with her. "Never."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed sadly, as she closed the front door and turned to go back to the kitchen table. Slipping into the seat next to her best friend, she sighed sadly again. She know her face resembled a five years but at the moment she could have cared less. She hated having to watch Happy ride away from her. She hated the way fear clawed at her insides and ripped her apart every time.

"You gonna be pouty face and bitchy all day?" Adara turned to give Blossom a small glare before turning back to stare at her cereal. Sighing softly, she nodded to her best friends question and picked up her spoon.

"Well don't be girlfriend," Blossom spoke up after a moment. "We have Sons here to torture." Adara looked up to see a devilish grin spreading across the blond's face. "And Gemma to cheer up. And a hoe to make cry."

Adara dropped her spoon as she tossed her head back in laughter. After a few moments she began to calm down again. "I missed you girl," Adara breathed out before picking her spoon back up and scooping the Fruity Pebbles up.

After chewing the mouth full, Adara gave her friend a thoughtful look. Swallowing, she went to scoop up another bite before pausing. "What's this mean for you now?" She asked before taking a bite.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, after swallowing her sip of coffee. "What's what mean for me now?" Blossom's face scrunched up in confusion as she asked her question.

"Are you going to stay in Charming?" Adara asked, as she slipped the spoon back into the bowl. "Are you gonna start your life over here?" She continued. "Are you going date here and one day find a guy that's, ya know, actually head over fucking heels for you?"

Blinking several times, Blossom shot Adara an unreadable. "Yes to the first. Yes to the second." Pausing she let out a small sigh. "I'm not sure about the third one yet." Adara nodded in understanding. "If I do happen to find someone that makes my toe's curl and my breath disappear, then yeah I'll date."

"You know," Adara spoke up after a moment of silence. "Your probably one of the only women I've ever met, that doesn't think the worlds going to end just because she found out the guy she loved was a godless douche-monster." She shot the blond a small smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Well don't be to proud," Blossom began as her face flushed. "For the first few days I felt like that." Pausing, she cleared her throat. "But I decided to be and therefore I am going to move past this." Smiling softly, she nodded her head once. "I'm not going to act like the worlds ending, just because one douche tried to shred me to pieces. I'm better then that and I deserve better then that."

"And that's why I'm proud of you," Adara shot Blossom another small genuine. "Because your stronger then people think." Adara looked down and grabbed her spoon back up again. "I hate that he did that to you, but I'm so glad your here." The friends shared a smile before going back to a less serious topic and finished their breakfast. After wards they began to get ready to head to the Club House.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Hermana_ ~ Sister, Spanish.

_Ima_ - Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_Mamá_ ~ Momma, Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	32. Old Bones

"My balls are still attached." Both Blossom and Adara scrunched up their faces in disgust at Clay's comment. They watched as he turned to shoot a grin at the both of them.

"God!" Adara cried as the pair walked up, arm in arm. "Dad! We don't need to hear that shit!" Adara uncurled her arm from Blossom and covered her ears. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," she sang out as she walked over to the picnic table. Blossom followed her as she let out a soft tinkle of laughter.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart," Clay grinned as he dropped a kiss onto her head. "What's the blond one doin' here?" He asked before glancing at the ring. "Shit Lowell. Get outta there," Clay yelled out, as he tossed an arm around Adara's shoulders. Turning he looked around at his brothers. "Who's idea was this?" He asked as he slipped from Adara to grab a drink.

"Tig's." Bobby called out, at the same time Tig called out. "Bobby's." Both men shot one another sharp looks before smirking and turning to Clay. "Adara's idea." They called together. The Jewish woman simply rolled her eyes and flipped them the bird.

"I don't mind it Clay," Lowell spoke up, his breathing heavy as he turned to point at Half-Sack. "Just helpin' Half-Sack train." Adara laughed softly, as she watched Sac climb out and bump gloves with Lowell.

"Ya, well you killed enough brain cells." Clay called back at him as he stood up. "Come on. Come on." Tossing his head up, he gestured toward the garage. "Back to work." Shaking his head, Clay turned to walk back towards the table.

Nodding his head, Clay turned to ask Tig and Bobby a question. "How's he doin'?" Opening the beer, as he asked. Taking a swallow, he cut his eyes to Blossom and then back to Adara, not that anyone could see with his glasses still covering his face. "And again. Why is she here?"

"Well the least round of rehab seems to be stickin'." Tig answered. "He hasn't missed any work." Tig shrugged as Bobby nodded in agreement.

Adara rolled her eyes before grabbing the candy bar from Tig's pocket. "And thank you for payin' the toll to smoke around the pregnant lady." She shoot the older man a grin as she opened the snickers bar up. "We thank you for your kindness."

"Midget bitch," Tig muttered before shooting the Jewish girl a grin. "Miss me yesterday?" He asked, as he snatched the candy bar back. After taking a large bite, he handed it back to her. Adara glared but snatched it back none the less. Ripping the piece off, she tossed it at his head.

"Nope," she shot him a wide smirk before turning to Clay. "Blossom is now residing with me, until she can find permanent residents in Charming." Adara shot a firm look around, that clearly told the men there not to ask anymore questions. "And on that note," Adara stood up. "We need to go fill Ma in."

Blossom nodded in agreement as she and Adara linked arms again. "We'd stay and chat more," Adara shot them all a half smile half smirk. "But I might take a baseball bat to someones face if I stay here any longer."

"How's Sugar Ray One Nut lookin'?" Jax asked as he walked up to the group. "Hey sis'," leaning down, he dropped a kiss onto Adara's head. "What's Blondie doin' here?" he asked as he nodded to Blossom.

"She's living with me for now. Don't ask," Adara gave him a pointed look. "Come along B," Adara began to pull her friend away. Waving they called out their goodbyes as they made their way to find Gemma.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Opening the door, Adara stuck her head in and called out for Gemma. "Where you at Ma?" She asked as Blossom pushed her gently into the house fully. "And is there any good food here?" Looking around she for a moment, Adara shrugged before going over to the fridge. Blossom following behind her, to check out the food situation as well.

"I thought I heard someone raiding my fridge." Both girls turned and gave Gemma a bright smile before going back to looking through the fridge for anything easy to make or just out right eat. "When did you get here Blossom?" Gemma asked as she stepped passed them to make herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm now residing here," the blond spoke up as she moved to started raiding Gemma's cabinets. "In Charming with D." Turning she gave the older woman a pained small smile before turning back around. "And I got here yesterday."

"And do we have a reason for it?" Gemma asked after a moment of studying both of the younger women in front of her. "Or am I just gonna be guessing until I'm blue in the face?" She asked, as she turned to make her way over to the table to sit down.

"Zane put a Crow on some bitch in Riverside," Blossom answered after huffing quietly. Turning she closed the cabinet she had been looking in before turning to go to the table. "They also have a child together." She added as she plopped down across from Gemma. "You have no good food here." She added before turning to Adara as the small pregnant woman let out a squeal of excitement.

"Pickles!" the Jewish woman exclaimed loudly, as she grabbed the jar of them from the fridge. Turning after closing it, she made her way to the table with the jar. Sitting at the head of the table, she dropped her purse next to the jar she had set down gently. "My one and true love," her eyes sparkled happily as she opened the jar and pulled a pickle out.

"Aside from Adara's obviously new found love of pickles," Gemma began after a few moments of silence watching the pregnant woman eat. "What's this about a kid, a Crow and Riverside?" She asked, eyes narrowing as she turned her gaze back on to Blossom. "And why is it making you live here?"

Both younger women, locked eyes for a second before Blossom cleared her throat. "Zane met a Crow Eater in Riverside about two years ago. They slept together and she got pregnant." Pausing the blond let out a shaky breath before going on. "Never said shit to me. No one in Tacoma knew or if they did, no one told me." Shrugging she looked down as she folded her hands across the table. "We fought. I packed up and left." Looking up she gave Gemma a long hard look. "He made his choice when he put a Crow on her. I made mine when I got mine covered up."

"Covered up?" Gemma asked, as she raised her brow before turning to Adara. "Happy do that too?" She asked and a moment later Adara nodded. Nodding after a moment, she turned back to gaze Blossom. "You gonna fall apart and become a junky whore?" From the look on Gemma's face, this certainly wasn't the first time she had dealt with something like this.

Snorting, Blossom's face broke out into a wide smile. "No. No I'm not. And I'm not gonna let myself go down that road. I still love this Club," she paused to clear her throat again. "Just cause I ain't with him anymore doesn't change that I fit in this life style."

"You certainly have the brass balls for it," Adara piped up after a moment. Smiling brightly, she went back to eating her pickle, while humming happily as she chewed. "And the attitude too boot."

"I look at it this way," Blossom spoke up after shaking her head at her friends comment. "I might find another Son I fall for or I might find someone else in this town." Shrugging, she felt her shoulders sag a little more then they had been. "Or I just sleep with Nomads for the rest of my life."

Gemma nodded after a few moments. "Alright then." After a few seconds she turned to Adara. "I take it Happy escorted her down?" Adara nodded enthusiastically as she continued to munch on another pickle. "He see the room?" Gemma asked as she turned in her chair to fully face her daughter, in every sense of the word but blood.

Adara nodded as she swallow what was in her mouth. "Yep. He likes it well enough too," Adara eyes twinkled as she answered. "We've also started naming the hell spawn that resides in my tummy rent free," she added casually after taking another bite of her pickle and swallowing.

"Seriously?" Blossom asked excitedly, while Gemma at the same time asked, "Well? What the hell is it?" Both women looked at her anxiously, as they waited for their answers.

"HER name," Adara paused as Blossom squealed excitedly for a moment. "Is Shayna Munson." Adara finished, as she brought her free hand up to rest on her growing belly. "And one of her middle names is going to be Araceli."

Pausing again she looked up to gauge the other twos reaction to her news. "I want to knock out as many names as I can with her. Since we won't know if I'll be able to have anymore kids after this one." She added before looking down again. After a few moments of silence, she was bombarded with questions again.

"Your last name?" From Gemma. "One middle name? As in your going to give her more than one?" From Blossom this time. "What do you mean knock out as many names as you can?" From Gemma again, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What's Shayna mean?" Blossom asked, after a small pause. "Are you going to answer us?" They asked together, after a few moments of silence.

Blinking, Adara smiled softly at them as she tilted her head to the side before laughing softly. Shaking her head, she wiped her hand on a napkin, she had grabbed from the holder before resting it on her belly as well. "I would," she began as she straightened her head. "You weren't exactly giving me a whole lot of room to though." She gave them both pointed looks, which they returned as they waited.

"First off," Adara began as she rubbed her belly. "Shayna means beautiful in Yiddish." She rolled her eyes at the awe's from the pair. "Yes my last name," she shrugged at Gemma's questioning look. "It was his request. I don't get it but I'm not gonna push him on it." The older woman simply nodded. "Yes, more than one middle name. I mean," she turned to look at her mother. "I have want to honor as many of you as I can."

"You don't have to baby girl," Gemma cut in as Adara paused. "We don't need or expect you to do that." Gemma gave her an unreadable look as she waited for Adara to respond to her statement.

"I know that," the Jewish woman began softly as she turned to gaze to her belly again. "But _I_ want to." Sighing she looked back up at Gemma and gave her a hard, pained haunted look. "I was broken when I came here. You all helped me. I _want_ to honor you all."

After a staring contest, Gemma finally sighed before nodding. "Now stop trying to argue it with me. We both know, I'm gonna get my way on this one momma," Adara grinned as Gemma tossed her a small glare before smiling softly at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Climbing out of the SUV, Blossom and Adara locked the vehicle up before linking arms with one another. Smiling brightly to the other, they made their way towards and then into the Hospital while talking softly to one another. Giggling softly, they slipped into the elevator before pressing the number for Abel's floor.

"So," Blossom asked, as she cut her eyes over to her best friend before slipping back from her. "Spill." The blond's face turned not only serious but also curious. "Everything girlfriend."

Blinking slowly, Adara tilted her head to the side while she tried to figure her friends question out. After a moment her eyes went wide in realization and her mouth formed an o shape. "Oh," Adara grinned sheepishly, while her face flushed slightly.

"Well crank whore is in rehab," Adara began as she gestured with her hands. "Won't stick though. This is her thing, apparently and this is actually according to Jax, she hits rehab and is good for a few weeks. Then something happens and she starts using again." Adara shrugged before stepping out and onto the floor, with Blossom right behind her.

Turning Adara locked eyes for a second, before drawing her friend closer. "And according to rumor mill, Tara. She was Jax's high school sweet heart, first love shit and all that jazz," Adara paused as they rounded a corner. "Well they seem to be getting closer and closer together." Adara let her voice drop slightly before turning to toss Blossom a knowing smirk. "And Ma is not happy about it. At all."

"I'm not surprised by the hate wave from Gemma," Blossom quipped softly, as they turned another corner. "But before we join the 'We Hate Tara' band wagon, I have to ask. Is she really that bad?" B asked as they slowed down, the hallway that held Abel's room. "And are we hating just because Gemma does? Or because we have reason too?" She added before turning to flick her eyes down at her smaller friend.

"We," Adara waved her unlinked arm, between them. "Are not joining in on the hate fest." Adara turned to give her friend a glance as they paused in front of the window to Abel's room. "We don't know her nor do we know exactly what went down in the past." Pausing, they unlinked arms from one another and put some space between them while they turned to look at Abel.

"We are going to form our own opinions about her and then we," Adara waved her hand between them again. "Are not going to share with any one else. We're going to stay out of that battle zone." She turned her head slightly, to shoot her friend a smile. "I think it'd be best if we could actually achieve that goal too."

"Then that's what we shall try to achieve my good friend," Blossom responded before letting out a soft sigh. "Please tell me," Bloss began after a almost ten minutes of comfortable silence, them simply just watching Abel through the glass. "That we can beat the ever living hell out Wendy for what she did this baby."

"I hope your not talking about murder here ladies." Turning Adara smiled brightly, while Blossom shifted her gaze between the brunette in scrubs and the man in uniform, whom was speaking and her friend. "I'd hate to have to have to arrest you." Blossom watched as Adara rolled her eyes before narrowing them as she locked eyes with the male.

"Oh come on David," Adara spoke up, as a smirk spread across her face for a moment before it slipped into a calm blank expression. "Even you'd like a shot at Wendy for what she did to that baby." Adara gestured tot he baby in the room behind them as she spoke. "Deputy Chief David Hale and Dr. Tara Knowles." Adara waved her hand before stepping closer and linking arms with Blossom.

"Blossom Danes," Blossom smiled warmly but slightly strained as she looked the pair over. "Best friend and godmother to the hell spawn in her belly." She moved her free hand to point at Adara's belly. Smirking brightly, as recognition flashed across her face. "D. Isn't this the guy you punched?" She turned her head to look down at her smaller friend, while her face lit up with barely contained excitement.

Adara felt her eyes narrow, while her lips curved upwards slightly into a small knowing smirk. "Yeah. He is," she flicked her eyes up to meet her friends before flicking the back to Hale's own again. "And I'm sure we don't want a repeat of that. So why don't you get back to your job, of trying to put my family behind bars." Her voice towards the end, had an underlying tension that the other three could all hear.

After a moment, the friends watched as Hale turned and nodded to Tara before looking them over with a cool guarded look. "Watch yourselves ladies." And with that, he turned and strode away to the elevators.

"You don't like him," Tara spoke up after a moment of silence. "Do you?" She asked as she turned to give Adara a curious look. After a moment she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be asking. It's none of my business." She gave both women a small smile. "Here to see Abel?" She asked, as she went to open the door.

"Blossom wanted to meet the little guy," Adara answered as she turned to look at the taller woman in scrubs. Removing their arms from the link they had, Blossom gave a short nod before slipping into the room. Adara stayed where she was and waited for the door to close behind her friend. "I had a question for you though." Turning, she walked away and waited for Tara to join her over by the seats.

Slipping down into one, she watched as the older woman hesitated for a few seconds before coming over and sitting down beside her. After a moment, Adara cleared her throat before looking down at her lap.

"I'm not gonna give you the stay away from Jax speech," Adara began softly after another moment. Holding her hand up, she stalled Tara from speaking. "I don't know what happened and I don't care. I just don't want my brother hurt. That's what I'm worried about." Adara explained in the same soft even tone. "I just don't want him or Abel hurt. That's my worry."

Tara blinked slowly, before giving the smaller woman a long hard look before nodding once. "I already said, I'm not here for him." Tara began in an equally soft tone. "But I'm not here to hurt either of them."

"Good then," Adara nodded before letting out a small happy contented sigh. "It's weird to be back. Isn't it?" Adara asked, with a small knowing smile lighting her face up in a warm glow, as she rest her hand on her rounding belly.

"A little bit," Tara gave Adara a small sheepish smile, before a look of confusion clouded her eyes. "You left?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, as she studied her for a few moments.

"For college," Adara answered, as her face seemed to take on a look of longing. "And for Happy." She added after a few moments, before bringing her gaze up to Tara's. "He's the Son I'm with." She explained as realization dawned on the others face. "He's currently working out the kinks to taking care of us," she patted her belly softly. "And his mother."

"Ah," Tara nodded in understanding as her eyes flicked down to the small rounded stomach, that seemed to be growing every day. "They way Jax talked about you," Tara began after a few moments of silence. "I just can't picture anyone in Charming letting you out of their sights. With the way I've seen them treat you."

Adara smiled as she chuckled softly, before nodding. "They weren't keen in the beginning. But the minute I mentioned Tacoma, it made them feel better." She paused to flick her eyes down to her belly. "I know a couple of the guys from coming down and visiting. So Clay and Gemma weren't as protesting as they would have been, if I had picked another college to go to."

Tara nodded. "You seem to be important to them," she spoke softly before standing up. "I should go. I've got rounds in about ten minutes," she added after looking up at the clock on the wall. "I hope to see you around some time. It was nice talking to you." Tara gave her a genuine smile.

"Would you like to get together and have a lunch or something?" Adara asked, as she pushed herself up slowly. "I know Blossom and I would love to have another girlfriend here." As she spoke, she pulled her phone out.

"I'd like that," Tara gave her a larger smile, as she took Adara's phone and put her number in it. "You have a goodnight Adara." The doctor waved as she walked away.

Adara smiled before slipping into Abel's room. Blossom looked up from the book she was reading to the baby. "Everything alright?" The blond asked, as she closed the book and placed it where she had found it.

"We're gonna have lunch with her sometime soon," Adara spoke as she walked up and ducked her head to place a kiss over Abel's heart, on the glass. "Hey little man. How's my second favorite guy in the whole wide world doing today?" She asked, as she kept her eyes glued to the baby for a few moments.

"I think we're gonna get along with her fine." Adara spoke up after a moment. "But we're gonna have to dodge and calm Gemma from attacking." She lifted her gave and locked hers with her best friends and both of them shared a light laugh before speaking quietly to one another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What are you doing here so late?" Adara looked up from the paper work she had been going over to see Clay standing in the door way. Blinking, she closed the file before slipping it back in to her bag. "And where's the blond twin of yours at?" He asked, as she helped her stand up.

"I wanted some alone time with Abel," Adara answered softly, as she gave the older man a hug and kiss to his cheek. "I dropped Bloss off at the house after dinner. She want's to start job hunting tomorrow. Early start and all that rot," Adara grinned as Clay settled his arm around her shoulders, while her arm settled around his waist in return.

"You ever gonna tell us, why she's here. Living with you now," Clay spoke after a few moments, as they stared down at the baby in the glass box. "And is it gonna be causing problems between brothers?"

"Zane Crowed another woman in Riverside," Adara answered softly, after a few moments. She sighed sadly as he gave her a small squeeze. "He has a baby with the bitch also." She added as an after thought. "Blossom wasn't gonna let that slide. She gave him a choice. He picked the family over her."

"I'll try to keep him away from Charming then," Clay spoke up after a moment. "Lord fucking knows, I don't need your mother, Bobby and Happy on my ass because I let the fucker come here and you killed him because he hurt your best friend."

Giggling softly, Adara turned to look up at the older man. "You know me too well dad," she mumbled before leaning up to give his cheek a kiss. "What are you doing here so late, anyway?" She asked, as she rocked back on her feet.

"Got bones to break," he smiled down at her, as she shook her head before smiling softly. "Just Club business baby doll." Adara simply nodded, before giving him a small squeeze around his waist.

"I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. I have Juice coming over to finish up the cable and shit tomorrow."

"Tell the retard he's welcome back to the Club House," Clay gave her a smirk. "Just have a long talk about what's unacceptable and what is." Adara gave him an odd look. "You, for some reason, and Happy seem to be the only two that can get through his thick ass skull."

Adara chuckled, before stepping back to grab her work bag and her purse. Turning she ducked her head to get closer to Abel. "Love ya little guy. Auntie D will be back later this week to see you." She blow him a kiss before going and giving Clay's cheek a kiss again. "Night dad." And with that she slipped from the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rolling over, Adara slapped her hand around her nightstand until it came into contact with her cell. Grabbing it, she flipped it open before placing it next to her ear. "'ello?" She mumbled out sleepily, as she went to roll over onto her back.

"You still sleeping baby girl?" Adara groaned, as Gemma's voice floated over the line. "Seriously. Get your ass up. We've got shopping to do." And with that, Gemma ended the call.

Adara groaned loudly, as she snapped her phone close and tossed it back on to the stand. Sighing she rolled over, bringing the blanket over her head as she did. A moment later she groaned louder, as she heard banging coming from her front door. Throwing the covers off, she glared at the ceiling. Was it a crime to sleep today?

Pushing herself up, she shoved the covers off before pushing herself up and out of the bed. Stumbling slightly, she made her way out and down the hall. Throwing the door opened, she glared at Juice and Gemma. Both were standing on her door step and both were giving her amused looks.

"I hate you both," Adara snapped lowly before she spun around on her heel and stormed towards the kitchen. Slipping in, she heard both Gemma and Juice come in and close the door. Flicking her eyes around she glared heatedly at Blossom, who was leaning against the counter holding a cup of coffee. "And you couldn't get the god damn door?" She snarled, before storming over to grab a glass from the cabinet next to Blossom's head.

"Well someone's on their way to winning bitchiest banana today," Blossom quipped, before taking a small sip of her beverage. "I was hoping they would go away, if no one answered the door," she added as both Gemma and Juice walked into the room. "You ruined it by letting them in." Adara tossed her a glare, as she put her glass down next to the fridge.

"Oh fuck off," Adara snapped, as she opened the fridge and bent over to look inside. After a second, she pulled out the orange juice container. Shutting the fridge, she opened the OJ and grabbed her glass again. Pouring herself some, she placed the OJ onto the counter before taking a long sip from her glass.

"Well it's official then," the blond began before Juice could start speaking. "You've won bitchiest banana baby cakes." The blond flashed a grin, as her friend gave her her best death glare. "Later tootsie pop." Waving, Blossom placed her empty cup into the sink before bouncing out of the kitchen.

"I've got to stop letting her watch Psych," Adara mumbled, before letting out a soft sigh. Turing her head, she gave both Gemma and Juice a once over before tilting her head to the side. "What'd you need from me Ma?" She asked, before taking another sip of her drink.

"Shopping. Baby stuff," Gemma answered before going to make herself a cup of coffee. "Need to start prepping your nursery, as well as Abel's." She added as she grabbed 'Worlds Greatest Grandma' mug that Adara had bought for her the last time they had gone out shopping. "Does Blossom know?" Gemma asked, as she turned to give a pointed flick of her eyes down to Adara's belly.

"Oh yeah. She knows not to say anything," Adara responded before turning to Juice. "Me and you." She waved her hand between them as she spoke. "Serious talk tonight." She gave him a pointed look, before her face softened. "You know what I need done?" She asked after he had nodded.

"Yeah," Juice answered with a nodded of his head. "Cable hook ups in your room, Blossom's room and living room. Do you still need anything painted?" He asked, as he brought his right hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"No,'" Adara shook her head. "The others came over and got that done." She sent him a bright small smile before turning to Gemma. "I'll go get dressed." And with that she slipped from the room and made her way towards her bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed happily as she collapsed on Jax's couch. She groaned happily, as she moved to stretch her legs over the arm of the couch. Humming she waited for Gemma to come back from putting what she bought in Abel's room. After a moment she froze as she heard loud swearing coming from the back of the house. Swinging her legs over, Adara pushed herself up as quickly as she could before making her way back to her nephew's bedroom.

She stared frozen in the door way as she looked around the room. She went to take a step into the room, when Gemma through her hand out to stop her. "Don't come in baby girl." Adara froze, as she glanced at her mother's narrowed and furious face. "Fucking piss on the God damn floor." The older woman grounded out as she stalked over towards Adara. The smaller woman, moved to the side as the older woman slipped through the doorway and out of the room.

Adara stayed there, frozen as she looked over the room again. She brought her hand up and placed it over her mouth, as the tears that had been building up in her eyes fall down her cheeks. How anyone could do this, to a baby's room, Adara didn't know. But she hoped to God her brother, beat the fucker who did it to death.

After a moment, she brought her other hand up and began to wipe her face free of tears. Turning she made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch. She watched as Gemma yelled into her cell as she paced the room, like a grizzly bear waiting to strike. After a moment she snapped her phone shut before opening it again and dialing another number.

Looking down, Adara didn't bother to listen to Gemma's side of the second conversation. Instead she stared at her belly and tried to calm herself down. It wasn't health for her or Shayna, if she got too upset. Her doctor's had warned her that if she got to distressed, it could cause problems. After a few deep breaths, the tears stopped falling and she began to start breathing more steadily again.

Almost ten minutes later, she heard the door open and listened as boots stomped into the living room. She looked up to see Juice staring at her in concern. Walking over he helped her stand up and wrapped her into a tight hug. After muttering a few soothing things into her hair, he pulled back and bent over to grab her purse. Standing up he turned to look at Gemma.

"I'll get her home and then come back to pick up whatever is in your car." Gemma nodded before giving Adara a hug and kiss. "Come on _hermana_." Juice slid his hand into her's and began to tug her towards the door. After pulling her through the door, Juice led her down the driveway and towards the corner.

As they walked to Adara's house in silence, she couldn't help but feel anger curl in her gut as she thought about Abel's room. Sighing, she felt Juice let her hand go, before slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"I got your room and the living room done," he spoke up a moment later. "I started on Blossom's too. I'm almost finished with hers." He added after a short pause. "You want me to run to the store and get you something sis'?" He asked, as they turned onto her street.

"Could you go pick up some food from the diner?" She asked softly, while flicking her eyes up to clash with his concerned ones. She pleaded with him silently, to do as she asked. "And ice cream?" She added after a few seconds.

Shaking his head, he gave her a bright smile before nodding. "Sure. I'll have to take your car though," he pointed out as he agreed. He pointed with the hand still holding her purse, towards her drive way where another vehicle sitting in her driveway. In stead of seeing Gemma's SUV, there was a Toyota RAV4 sitting there. Adara felt her eyes widen slightly before she turned her head to look up at Juice. "Luann dropped it off this morning after you and Blossom had left."

"Holy fucking shit!" Adara exclaimed, as she slipped from Juice and made her way to the vehicle sitting in her driveway quickly. "Holy fucking shit," she muttered out again, as she ran her hand over the black small SUV. "I don't understand," she whipped around to look at Juice, who was standing by the hood, where he had dropped her purse.

"They found you this." Juice explained as he waved his hand towards the RAV4. "It's got great reviews and its really safe for you and when the monkey pops out, it'll be safe too." He gave her a wide grin. "The keys are on the table waiting for you," he nodded towards the house. Swiping her bag off the hood, he moved to the front door and began to search her bag for her keys. Finding them, he fished them out and began to open the door.

Squealing, Adara rushed passed him as soon as he opened it and made a bee line for the dinning room table. Pausing a few feet away, she froze as she stared at the brightly wrapped box sitting on the table. Shaking herself, she closed the distance and began ripping into the small box. Popping the lid off, she squealed at the two sets of keys. Smiling she lifted the one with a smiley face before laughing softly. Shaking her head, she pocketed that set before pulling her's out. She laughed softly again, as she saw a devil, with the word dare written in white sharpie on the back.

Turning she gave Juice a wide smile, before tossing him her keys. "Junk food bro. We're having a movie fest tonight. Me," she pointed to herself. "You," she turned her finger to him. "And lots of kick ass action." Both shared a grin, before Juice walked over to drop her purse onto the table. Turning he ducked his head to drop a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit then." He turned and made his way to the front door. Pausing he turned to look back at her. "Should I pick stuff up for dinner too? And should I get Blossom something too?" He asked, as he opened the door.

Nodding, she sent him a smile. "Can just get Blossom what ever you get me. She's not a picky eater. And yeah, grab something for dinner too." She send him a smile as she waved. He gave her a small salute before slipping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sighed happily, as she curled herself under her blankets. After Juice had brought her back and come back from fetching food, they had spent the entire day seated on the couch watching action movies. When Blossom had arrived home, with news that she had found a part time job at the diner in town they had made room for her on the couch and continued with what they had been doing.

Around ten though, Blossom had called it a night and had gone to bed. Adara had stayed to watch one more movie before Juice had passed out on her. Giggling, she cleaned up the living room and kitchen before turning everything off and heading to bed.

When she had entered her bedroom, almost an hour ago, she had intended to go straight to sleep. Gemma had called her almost as soon as she had hit the bed. While she didn't agree with how Jax handled it, she did agree with her brother. What happened between him and Tara, really wasn't any of their business. But what Jax wasn't getting, was that Gemma was gonna worry. It's what she did when one of her family could be hurt. Not to mention Jax was her son, her baby boy, which was gonna make her that much worse.

After ending that conversation, Jax himself had called her. She had totally perked up when he told her about what happened to Kohn and why the agent was in Charming in the first place, had made her understand Tara a little bit more. She honestly hadn't come back for Jax. She had just tried to get away from someone that hurt her.

Sighing softly, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if happy had made it back to Tacoma safely. Groaning, she rolled over and grabbed her cell. Dialing her lovers number, she placed it against her hear, while rolling back onto her back and waited for him to answer.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Adara smiled, as she listened to her lover's voice over the phone. "What's wrong _amante_?" He asked after a moment.

"Just wanted to hear your voice _ahava_." She felt her face light up as she heard him chuckled over the line. "How was your ride back?" She asked after a moment.

"Fine. How's the family?" He asked, after a moment. Adara listened to him move around where ever he was.

"Good. The baby's fine." She stated, she could almost see his body relax as she spoke. "Just another day of fun filled Charming. You know how it is. Jax putting Federal Agents through plate glass windows because said agent trashed and pissed in his son's nursery. Gemma and Luann buying me a car. Blossom finding a part time job and Juice madly flirting with her." She rambled, as closed her eyes. She felt her body relax as she spoke to the biker.

"Flirtin', huh?" He snorted over the line. "Boy doesn't waist any time, does he?" She could see Happy grinning, as he asked. "Windows? What?" He asked after a moment.

"Next time your down, I will," she replied softly. Clearing her throat. "Your not surprised by the car. Which means you knew about it." She pointed out after a few second.

"Gemma called and gave me the heads up." He answered honestly. "She threatened my balls _amante_. And I like them, right where they are." Adara snorted before biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at that.

"So do I _ahava_," Adara assured him. "I'll forgive you for that then." Sighing happily, she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling again. "So tell me about Tacoma. Besides the scandal known as Blossom and Zane. What's new? How is everyone?" She asked, and settled back into the bed further as she listened to him speak.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **

_Hermana_ ~ Sister, Spanish.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	33. The Pull

"That's a terrible thing to say." Adara smirked as Blossom whipped around, her hand over her heart and her face wide with shock. "But I totally agree with the statement. Who's it too?" She asked, as she moved further into the kitchen and made a bee-line to the fridge.

"Jesus Christ Adara," Blossom cried before tossing her friend a glare. Letting out a sigh, she squeezed her eyes shut before bringing her free hand up and rubbing her face. "Look," the blond snapped into the phone. "Well it doesn't fucking matter anymore!" She snarled out harshly. "I'm an adult. I'll do what I damn well please. I'll live where I fucking want to and I'll fuck who ever I want." And with that she ended the call and tossed her cell onto the counter top. Bracing herself on the edge, she ducked her head and began to mutter darkly.

"Tacoma?" Adara asked, as she pulled the apple juice from the fridge and set it on the counter next to it. Turning, she moved around her best friend and plucked a glass out from the cabinet. Moving back she poured herself some before placing the juice back into the fridge. "Or Tia?" She tossed the other a curious look.

"Tia," Blossom let out a small huff before turning to face the shorter woman. "Just bitching me out for moving down here, instead of staying up there." Shaking her head, the blond ran her hand through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear. Sometimes she still thinks I'm that awkward little girl."

"Ah," Adara nodded slowly before taking a sip of her drink. "That would explain the lack of your loss of bubbliness better." Adara simply shook her head before going back to her juice. "Any plans today?" Adara asked after a few moments of them simply staring off into space. "Or you lazing the day away again?"

"Yeah, I got plans," Blossom answered after a moment. "Tom asked if I could come by and meet my new co-workers. Figured I'd do that and then stop by to make sure Abel's out." The blond shrugged as she answered. "What about you? Gonna be spending it waiting all day with your mom?" She asked after a seconds pause.

"No," Adara shook her head. "I have a doctor's appointment. I'm also dropping my work off for Luann and picking up my pay." She shrugged as she answered. "Probably also pick up new work from her. Figured Ma would call and let me know when Abel was actually coming out."

"But don'tcha wanna," the blond spoke up after a comfortable silence had descended on them. "Spend ALL day with your Ma and Tara?" The blond grinned brightly, as Adara rolled her eyes at her friend. "Shit girl. We could sell that fight to ESPN." Blossom waggled her eyebrows before chuckling softly.

"Could make a pretty penny off of it too," Adara laughed softly before shaking her head. "Naw. I'm trying to avoid spending anymore time with either of them together, then absolutely necessary Goldilocks." Smirking brightly, Adara ducked as Blossom tossed the dish towel hanging off the rack at her head. "You want some _Aruchat Boker_?" She asked as she moved to open up the fridge.

"I could go for some," Blossom nodded before moving to start pulling pans out. "What are we having?" She asked, as she bent over and pulled the frying pan out. "Or should I even be bothering by asking?" Both girls giggled softly at one another.

"Just the normal. Bacon, eggs and cereal." Adara shrugged as she pulled the eggs out and placed them on the counter. Turning she reopened the fridge before pulling the pack of bacon out and putting it next to the eggs.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Clay?" Blossom asked after a few moments of them working in a comfortable silence with one another. "About the whole why I'm in Charming and not attached to Zane any longer."

"I got him to agree to keep Zane away from Charming, unless he had no other choice," the brunette shot Blossom a small smile. "He called me this morning too." Adara began after a small pause. "He gets that your still hurting and understands." Pausing, she cleared her throat as she flipped the bacon. "But he thinks if you can attach yourself to a Son quickly and especially one of the Mother Charter, you won't have any problems from the buffoon."

"Yes well," Blossom shrugged awkwardly before going back to the scrambled eggs. "I'll deal with that later." She added lamely. Sighing, she scraped the eggs onto a plate and turned her burner off. "I'll give it some thought. But there's really not that many options." She pointed out as she grabbed the plate and moved to go put it on the table.

"My options are Tig and that's a big HELL no. Chibs, as sweet and hot as he is, he's totally not looking for what I would be." Blossom spoke as she moved back over to help Adara finish up the bacon and fill two bowls with Fruity Pebbles. "I'm not even touching on Bobby or Piney. Cause seriously? Those are beyond obvious." Both girls scrunched their face's up in disgust.

"Well there's Juice," Adara pointed out, as she placed the second batch of finished bacon onto the plate before having Blossom carry it over to the table. "He's single. Hot. And he's totally scared shitless of Happy." The green eyed Jewish woman grinned wickedly at her blond friend. "Plus he's totally got a crush on your ass."

"He's your brother. That rules him, Jax and Opie out," Blossom shot back quickly. "Well Opie was never in the running anyway but you get my point." Giving the brunette a scorching look before moving to grab the milk out of the fridge for their cereal. "Look. I know you want me happy," Blossom paused to roll her eyes at Adara's giggle.

"But I mean, we JUST broke up. It hasn't even been a month yet girl. Give me some time to process everything and actually deal with it." The blond gave her emerald eyed friend a pointed look. "When I'm ready, then and only THEN shall we discuss the prospect of me entering another relationship with another person."

"I know," Adara tossed her empty hand up in defense. "I just want you happy again." She shot the blond a unreadable look as they finished carrying everything to the table. "You can't blame me, for wanting you to be fantastic and in all cuddleslut mood with someone who deserves you." Adara pointed out as they sat down a few moments later.

"Lets just eat," Blossom spoke up after a moment. "It's to early for serious talk right now." After a moment Adara nodded and they dug into the food, while bantering back and further playfully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rubbing a hand over her face, Adara rested her head back against the chair in Abel's room. After a moment she looked up and stared at the baby before dropping her gaze to her own belly. Seven months and two weeks. She was in her third trimester, officially 29 weeks along. Sighing softly, she stared down at the rounded belly hidden underneath the plain black tee shirt she was wearing. Sighing again, she looked up to give the baby a watery smile as she inched forward a little.

"Your gonna be great Abel," she murmured softly as she moved to lean forward. Reaching out, she traced the little boys form on the glass. "Gonna help me keep this one in line, aren't you?" She asked softly, before chuckling softly to herself. "Gonna need your help little guy. You gotta be my eyes on her _bubbala_," she added softly before pushing herself into a stand position. Leaning over she dropped her head to his level. "I love you Abel. Know that," she whispered before standing up. She gave the little boy one last watery smile before turning and leaving the room.

Sighing softly, she walked to the elevators quickly. Hitting the down button, she tightened her grip on her purse as she waited. letting out a soft sigh, she let her right hand rest on her belly as she waited. Rubbing it every so often, she heard people walk up towards the elevator. She didn't bother turning around to see who was standing behind her, figuring it was Hospital personal.

"You 'ight sis'?" She turned to see Jax and Opie standing on her left side. "Sis'?" Jax asked again, as his brow furrowed in worry. "You need to sit? Or need us to get a doc' or somethin'?" He asked, as he kept flicking his gaze down to her belly, then her face and then to Opie before repeating it again. Opie was staring down at her with a look of worry. Adara was pretty sure it could rival a mother bear facing down a threat to her cubs.

"I'm just having my usual worries," she answered softly before being ushered into the elevator that had just opened. "Honestly guys." She gave them a small smile. "Nothing's wrong," she assured softly before patting both of them on their arms.

"Are you sure?" Opie asked after a moment of silence. Adara simply gave the larger man a brighter smile and nodded her head. "Alright then." Adara inwardly let out a sigh. She loved that about Opie. He would never push her to speak.

"I don't like this secrecy," Jax spoke up after a moment. "But I'll let it slide this time." He gave Adara a pointed look before turning to step out of the opening elevator doors. "Where you headed now sis'?" He asked, as he tossed his arm around her.

"Stopping by Luann's to drop off my work," Adara answered softly as they walked her to her small SUV. "Then I'm headed for lunch and then the Club House for a bit. Ma want's me to take a nap." Rolling her eyes, both men gave her a small chuckle. Turning they both dropped a kiss to her forehead before giving her a small hug.

"We gotta get some shit done," Jax gave her a grin. "We'll see you later darlin'." Adara waved as they jogged over to their bikes. Waving she watched as they climbed on and hurried to pull out. Shaking her head, she pulled her keys out and climbed into the car quickly before shutting the door. Letting out a soft sigh, she dropped her purse onto the passenger seat before going through it until she pulled her phone out.

Sighing softly, she began dialing a familiar number before placing the phone next to her ear. Waiting a moment, she rolled her eyes as it hit voice mail. "Hey. Just wanted to let you know I had an appointment today. Everything things fine. I'm 29 weeks and getting onto the normal track. Give me a call later." Pulling the phone away she snapped it shut before slipping it into her left sweatpants pocket.

Rubbing her face with both hands before leaning over the best she could to rest her head against the steering wheel. Letting out a loud sigh Adara sat up again and shook her head softly before moving to start the SUV and pull out of the Hospital parking lot. After a moment she decided to go left instead of right. Heading towards Luann's studio, Adara tried to shake the feeling of worry from her gut.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What the hell is that? And why is it in here?" Adara asked, as she walked into the garage. Looking around, she waited for someone to answer her. "Why the hell is there an ambulance here?" She turned to give Juice a questioning look before waving her hand. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"I had nothing," Juice spoke up quickly. "To do with this." He gave her a bright smile before turning to Half-Sack. "This is all him," he added as he pointed to the prospect. "Not even an ounce of me at all," he rushed out giving her a pleading look to believe him.

Blinking, Adara tilted her head before snorting in laughter. "I don't wanna know," she stated as she stepped more fully into the almost empty place. Shaking her head again, she turned to look at Juice. "I need my keys back." She held her hand out, as she walked over to him.

Juice blushed a dark red, as he dug her keys out of his pocket before handing them over to her. "Sorry Adara. I totally forgot to give them back you this morning." Adara simply waved him off before turning to Tig. His face was closed off, and she could see a hard edge to his eyes as he stared at her.

"Where's Clay at?" She asked, as she walked over to her uncle. He simply nodded before giving her a quizzical look. "What?" She snapped after a moment. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked, as she brought her right hand to wipe at her face.

"Nothing," Tig muttered gruffly, as he continued to stare at her. "You just got this," he began before cutting himself off. "Never mind midget. He's in the Club House." He answered, as he pushed himself into an up right standing position.

"Alright," she nodded, still giving him a look of confusion. "I figured he would be." She mumbled out, as she stayed rooted to the spot as she looked at him. "Are you sure nothings wrong _dod_?" She asked softly, as she moved to take a step closer to him.

"I'm fine midget," Tig assured her, before flashing her a bright feral grin. "Where's the blond one at?" He asked, before moving to drop a kiss to her forehead. Stepping back, he waited for her to answer his question.

"B's getting to know her co-workers," she gave him a shrug before continuing. "The she's gonna drive around. Get use to the town. Try to figure routes out and familiarize herself with the town." Adara answered, while still staring at the ambulance. "Should we steal a cop car and a fire truck too?" She asked, before looking around as everyone but Sack busted out in laughter. "Was it something I said?" She asked the furiously blushing blond man after a moment.

"Tig said something similar earlier," Juice commented as soon as he calmed down enough too. "He mentioned matching uniforms and hats too." Juice shot Adara a bright wide grin. He was clearly enjoying not being the one doing something stupid. Adara smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"Great minds think a like," she commented before turning to look at Sack. "I'm afraid we're going to have to disqualify you from the game," Adara grinned brightly, as everyone gave her an odd look. "You're beating me in crazy-ness. I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen." She gave him a playful smile, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your an idiot," Tig muttered, as he turned to walk into the office but paused when Adara called his name out. "What?" He turned to look at her over his shoulder, as he stayed paused in the doorway to the office. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her to speak.

"Is there another type of idiocy you would be more comfortable with?" She asked as her face lit up with a mischievous grin. He snorted before pointing at Juice. The Latino tossed his hands up and tried to defend himself but was cut off when Tig began to speak over him.

"His. At least we know what to expect from him," Tig smirked brightly before slipping out of the room. Adara's laughter trailing behind him as he went. "Well, most of the time anyway," he yelled back before moving out of the building all together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey girlfriend." Adara rolled her eyes, as she shifted in her seat at a table in the Club House. Looking up, she felt her face split into a bright grin as she took in the sight of her best female friend. Blossom was standing before her holding a bag from the local diner "Food." Blossom grinned as she began to shift the papers out of the away, to drop the bag onto the table.

Slipping all of her work back into her bag, she looked back up to give her friend a wide grateful smile. "You are like a God to me right now," Adara mumbles as she opened the bag and pulled out the bacon and pickle cheese burger. Unwrapping it quickly, she took a large bite. Moaning in pleasure, she closed her eyes as the taste's exploded in her mouth.

"Dude!" Adara opened her eyes to see Juice and Tig averting their gaze's, while Clay was shaking his head at her. "Take it back to PG-13," Blossom laughed out, as she unwrapped her own burger. "You might just scar these guys with your show. And I mean for life girl." The blond teased, before biting into her own burger.

Swallowing after she finished chewing, Adara shot Blossom a grin. "Noted and ignored." Taking another bite, she shot the guys a wide bright mischievous smirk. Blossom simply snorted before going back to her own food.

"No food for us?" Tig asked, as he finally made his way over and took a seat at their table. "That's just rude, you know." He shot Blossom a small glare. The blond in returned simply raised her brow at him before swallowing.

"Excuse me, if I'd rather feed the hormonal raging, violent and vicious pregnant chick then you guys," Blossom snarked, as she gave him a pointed look before rolling her eyes. "Besides. When I passed by on my way back to the diner, none of you were here. I can not be blamed for not foreseeing you showing up while we were eating."

"She has a point," Adara pipped up before taking another large bite. She hummed in happiness as she chewed. Nodding her head to a beat in her head, she seemed content to simply focus on her food at the moment.

"Yeah," Blossom smiled brightly at the curly haired man. "I'd rather deal with you on a rampage, then her." Blossom added before taking a bit of her own food. After a few moments, everyone turned to Adara when she let out a loud burp. Grinning, she high fived Tig, who had begun to eat her fry's.

"Isn't that weird?" Juice asks for a few moments. "That you'd rather deal with a Tig, then Adara, who you know won't actually hurt you." He gave Blossom a questioning look before swinging his gaze to Adara. "Or is that just me? That see's the weirdness of what she said?" His face was scrunched up in confusion and deep concentration as he looked at Adara.

After a moment, Adara and Blossom both break down into a deep belly laughter, that caused both of them to drop their burgers onto the table and clutch their sides. After a few moments, they both wiped their face's free of tears before each giving Juice a wide smile. "I love you _shmeggegie_," Adara mumbled softly before going back to her food.

"We'll see you later," Clay spoke up as he checked his watch. "Gotta go make a call." Clay nodded to both before moving towards the door. Tig simply saluted both girls before getting up and following Clay out. Juice shot both girls a bright grin before getting up and waving. He turned and headed to the dorm rooms. Glancing at one another, they smiled at one another before going back to their food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara tossed her trash into the bin, before turning to give Chibs a bright smile as he passed her on his way back towards the dorm rooms. She gave him a bright smile in return before going back to grab her bag from the table. Shouldering it she turned and nodded towards the door for Blossom to follow. Rolling her eyes the blond stood up and followed her friend.

Once outside, they waved to one another as Blossom moved to head towards her Sedan. Adara shook her head as she moved to her small SUV. Pulling her keys out, she quickly unlocked the car and tossed her work bag into the backseat. Rolling her head, she felt her neck pop loudly. Sighing happily she brought her free hand up and rubbed her left shoulder.

Turning she waved to Blossom as she pulled out, before frowning as Gemma pulled in. Blinking she watched as her mother spoke to Jax, Clay, Tig and Chibs. Blinking she watched as Jax quickly mounted his bike before starting it up. Blinking slowly again, she waited as Tig and Clay took off before waiting for Gemma to turn the caddy around. Walking up she gave her mother a questioning look.

"What's wrong Ma?" Adara asked, as she bent over to get on a better level with the older woman. Instead of worry etched on to the Queen's face, it was bright and glowing with happiness.

"Their bringing Abel out of the incubation chamber," Gemma grinned brightly at the younger woman. "So get your pregnant ass to the Hospital and lets go meet our boy." Adara felt her face split as her lips twisted into a large grin.

"I'll meet you there Ma," Adara ducked in and kissed the older woman's cheek. Squealing softly, she turned and made her way back to her own car. She couldn't wait to be able to hold her nephew. Opening the door, she check to see Gemma pulling out of the parking lot. Pulling her phone out after climbing into her seat, she sent Blossom a quick text letting her know about Abel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm gonna wait here for B," Adara tossed at Gemma as she paused in front of the entrance to the Hospital. She sent the older woman a small smile and a nod for her to go on. "We'll be up in a moment mom. Don't worry." After a moment Gemma simply nodded before turning to stride into the Hospital like a true Queen would. Blossom shook her head before pulling her phone out of her left pocket. Quickly she flipped it open before easily dialing Happy's number.

"Everything okay?" Adara shook her head at the worried question. "Something with the baby or the Club?" Happy's normally soft raspy voice, was hardened slightly with worry, love and just the barest trace of fear. Adara felt her heart flutter slightly at her lover's voice.

"Everything's fine _Ahava_," Adara reassured firmly, as her lips curved into a small smile. "Abel's coming out of the incubation chamber." Looking down, she felt tears well up in her eyes from the overwhelming happiness flowing through her. "_Achi_ is going to hold his son for the first time." She murmured softly before bringing her head up to look around as she waited.

"Let Jax's know for me. Will you?" Happy spoke up after a moment. "How you holding up with that?" He asked softly after a seconds pause. "Blossom there with you? Or at least Bobby?"

"_Estoy bien_," Adara felt her face split into a wide smile as she watched Blossom pull into the parking lot at a fast speed. "Blossom's here now. Were gonna head up babe. And I will let _achi_ know for you." Adara watched as her best friend climbed out and quickly locked up her car before turning and speed walking to Adara. "Want me to call once we're done here?" She asked as she waved to her friend.

"Send me a text. I'm going to sleep. I told Blade I'd cover the morning shift at the garage, so he and Pearl could go see their granddaughter." He replied softly. "_Te quiero Adara. Y nuestra niña_." Adara smiled brightly, as she heard him end the call before she could respond. Shaking her head, she closed her cell and smiled as Blossom finally joined her.

"Hey girl." Both girls giggled as they spoke at the same time. Shaking their heads, they linked arms and quickly made their way into the Hospital and up to where Gemma had told her to go. After a few moments both paused as they came upon the sight of Jax holding Abel for the first time. Adara covered her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. Turning slightly, she saw that Blossom and Gemma were almost the same as her. Neither of the women were crying but both looked like they might at any moment.

"He's so beautiful," Adara whispered as she brought her phone up and flipped it open. Quickly she set it up and then proceeded to take a picture of father and son together. "Totally the cutest thing I've ever seen," she added as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"It is," Gemma agreed as she turned to give Adara a bright smile. "The only thing that's gonna rival it," she gave the smallest woman a knowing look. "Is Happy holding that baby," she flicked her eyes to Adara's stomach before giving her daughter a bright loving smile. "Come on baby girl. Jax want's to introduce you to some one special." Gemma spoke softly, as she pushed Adara into the room were Jax and Abel had been seated.

All three women watched as Jax stood up and let Adara sit before handing the baby to her. Gemma felt her breath catch at the look of pure love on Adara's face as she held Abel close to her chest. She was holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

Gemma turned to see both Tara and Blossom with their phones out, taking photo's. Shaking her head, she turned to glance at Jax to see him doing the same thing as the girls. Shaking her head, her lips curved up into another bright smile before she slipped her own phone out to do the same thing.

"She looks so natural," Blossom murmured softly as she put her phone away. "With a baby in her arms," she added at the confused look Tara shot her. "I've never seen her look like that. Not even when she's with Happy."

"She's only been like this one other time," Gemma spoke up after a moment. "When Donna had Kenny and she got to hold him. Donna joked that Adara looked more natural holding her son then she did." The older woman felt her lips curve up into a smile that was solely for her daughter. "I'm sure she'll look even more radiant then this when she holds her own baby."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey you okay?" Clay turned to watch Jax, as he and the others walked into the bar's main room. Jax stopped next to him and placed his hand on Clay's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Clay nodded as he waved Jax off as he assured the younger man that he was alright. After a few seconds he turned worried eyes onto Jax though. "I can't track down Gemma though." Jax could hear the worry laced in his tone as the older man spoke to him. "Or Adara. Neither of them are answering their phones."

"Their at the Hospital with the kid," Jax assured, before flicking his gaze around the room. Taking stock of the bleeding man, he was glad that he know for a fact that his favorite girls were in fact perfectly alright. "Blossom's with them."

"Okay." Clay nodded to Jax before turning back to look at Juice and Chibs checking over Cameron. "Good," he muttered softly, flicking his eyes back to Jax for a split second before turning to the scene before him.

"Where's McKeavey?" Chibs asked as he began to apply pressure to the wound on the back of the bleeding man's leg. He turned to look at Clay for a second before glancing over at Tig.

"He's dead." By Clay's tone, they could all hear the anger boiling up inside the President. "Port commissioner had him beaten to death." It was clear to them, that did not sit well with Clay.

"Jesus Mary in Joesph," Chibs cried out sharply before turning back to the wounded man. Chibs began to mutter darkly, as he readjusted his pressure to the Irish man's wounds.

"We'll get rid of the Mexican's." They all turned to the barmen. Several nods went around after they processed what he had said.

"Alright." Clay paused to give the man a nod of thanks. "We'll take care of Cameron. He's hurt real bad." He gave Chibs a pointed look before rubbing his hand over his face. "We gotta get him back to the Club House some how." They all faintly listened as Half-Sack checked his weapon before popping the clip out to check it.

"Not a problem." Everyone turned to give Half-Sack a questioning look of disbelief at his confident tone, as he popped the clip back into his gun.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We have defcon level five emergency." Blossom turned to give Adara a serious look. "_Ima_ just called me." Adara waved the prepaid cell phone in her left hand. "I need you to clear out the food. Everything that can goes to the Club House."

"What happened?" Blossom asked as she rolled off the couch and stood up, closing the book she had been reading as she did. "And should we be taking anything else?" The blond asked, as she tossed the book onto the coffee table. Turning they walked into the kitchen together and began to go through the cabinets and fridge.

"Fucking Mayan's shot up the meet place were Clay and Tig were at." From Adara's tone, Blossom could tell her friend was beyond worried about her family. "They aren't hurt but an Irish man they were with got shot in the ass." Both girls paused and shared a small smile before pulling out the food they could take to the Club House and placed it onto the counters.

"Gemma wants you to bring this to the club Reaper," Adara gestured to the growing pile. "She also asked that we bring our weapons. As a just in case measure." The brunette added as she moved to go grab on of the cloth bags she had gotten for emergency's such as these. "She want's me to stop by and go through her stuff and feed her bird."

"She calling in all the girls?" Blossom asked as she grabbed the cloth bags from Adara and began to start filling them. Adara made a noise of agreement. "Awesomesauce then." The blond mumbled out. Despite what was going on, what could possibly happen, Adara couldn't help the small smile tugging her lips up into a smile.

"I'm gonna go gather my shit and head over to Gemma's," Adara spoke softly after a moment. "You got this from here?" She asked as she waved her hand around the kitchen. "Or you want me to stay and help you?"

"Yeah girlfriend," Blossom replied quickly. "You get going." The blond waved her off as she set the first filled bag before turning to shoot her a smile. "You want me to head to Gemma's after I'm all done here?" She asked after a short pause.

"Absofuckinglutely girl," Adara shot her a grateful smile. "I'm gonna go pack myself a bag. Want me to get yours too?" She asked as she paused in the doorway of the kitchen. The blond called out a faint yes as she went back to sorting through the food. Adara nodded before turning to head down the hallway quickly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Tateh_." Clay turned to watch Adara walking in with a small black duffel over her left shoulder, while a plain blue one laid on the ground next to her feet. "What's going on?" She asked as she dropped the black bag and her purse, that had been hidden on the bag, onto the ground next to the blue one.

"Mayan's baby girl," Clay muttered softly, as he pulled her into a tight hug. "You got shit to last you a few days?" He asked as they pulled away after a few moments.

"Both Bloss and I do," Adara answered before looking around. "If its serious though, she'll need an escort to work." Adara turned to give him a small pleading smile. "I brought our extra weapons and the one's from your house." Turning she looked back to watch Tig and Opie checking over the arsenal that covered the bar top.

"Every President and VP from Tacoma to Salt Lake will be here tomorrow," Clay answered after a moment as he looked down at her. "I don't want you leaving this place, unless you got an escort of at least three. You hear me?" He gave her a hard look that she returned with a small smile.

"I understand _Tateh_," Adara felt her smile grow. "But there's no worry. I don't have any appointments until next week. I'm all good until then," she explained before moving to pick up both bags. "Were are me and B staying?" She asked, as Clay took the bags from her. Adara simply rolled her eyes before bending over and picking her purse up.

"Juice is giving Blossom his room." Both Adara and he snorted before sharing a slightly amused look. "You'll be getting Hap's usual one." Adara nodded before following her father down towards the dorm rooms. Pausing outside Happy's room, Clay turned to give Adara a softer pointed look. "Try not to be on the warpath tomorrow baby girl. We here understand your mood swings," Clay's face softened even more as he spoke. "But I don't wanna have to break up fights tomorrow."

Adara gave Clay a sheepish smile before leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly. "I'll try my best to play nice," she answered softly before giving him a bright smile. "And I'll try to contain it strictly to Tig and Happy if I feel my crazy spiking." Clay shook his head before dropping the bags onto the floor and turning to go back to the main room. Adara heard him mutter faintly about snickers bars and suicidal idiots.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: ** .

_Aruchat Boker_ ~ Breakfast, Hebrew.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Estoy bien_ ~ I'm fine, Spanish.

_Te quiero Adara. Y nuestra niña_ ~ I love you Adara. And our baby girl, Spanish.

_Ima_ - Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	34. Hell Followed

Adara sighed as she looked around the room before shaking her head. Tossing the covers off and climbing off the bed carefully, Adara turned and made her way to her duffel bag. Opening it she looked through for a moment before pulling out a plain blue t-shirt, gray sweats, a black sports bra and matching panties. Turning she dropped the clothing onto the bed before stripping down and tossing her dirty clothes next to the bathroom door.

Once naked, she scooped up the cloths and made her way into the attached bathroom to shower. Placing the cloths on the sink, Adara went over and turned the water on and let it heat up. Stepping back, she pulled her glasses off before dropping them next to the pile of clothing on the sink. Turning, she slipped into the shower before closing the door behind her.

Half an hour later, Adara turned the water off and opened the door. Sticking her hand out and feeling around for a second, she pulled the towel off of the rack and began to dry herself off. Stepping out she bent her head a little and wrapped the towel around her head. Stepping over to the sink, she grabbed the panties off the pile, before pulling them on.

Straightening back up she grabbed the sweat pants and pulled them on next. Trying off the sweats, Adara pulled the towel from her head and began to rub it over her head again. Pulling it away, she tossed it into the hamper before turning back to the sink. Pulling on the sports bra, she readjusted herself before pulling on her tee shirt. Looking down again, she grabbed her glasses before turning and walking back out into the room.

Slipping into the desk chair, she grabbed her duffel and pulled her brush out. Grabbing it, she brought it up to run through her wet waves. After brushing her hair thoroughly, she dropped the item back into the bag. Turning slightly, she swiped a hairband off the top of the desk and began to pull her hair up. After a moment, she bent over and began to look for a pair of socks.

Grinning, she pulled a rolled up pair out of the bag before moving the bag out of her way. Pulling them on, she let her eyes wander over to were her plain white trainers were. Standing up, she made her way over to the foot off the left side of the bed before bending over and grabbing the shoes. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled the shoes on before tying off the laces.

Standing up Adara looked around to make sure she had everything, before walking over to the desk. Grabbing her keys and cell phone off of it, she turned and did one last scan before turning and walking out of the room. Shutting and locking the door, Adara turned and made her way down the hall and out to the main room before looking around for anyone.

Slipping in, Adara looked around before stepping over into the doorway of the Chapel. Looking over the scene, Adara bite her lip before stepping into the room. "There anything I can do to help Chibs?" She asked softly, as she watched him wipe his hands on an already bloody towel. "Or can I get you guys?" She added after flicking her eyes around the room again. "Or maybe help clean up in here some?"

"Aye doll. Ye can," the older man turned and shot her a small smile. "Can stay out there," he waved his hand holding the towel towards the main room. "Ya don't need to be seein' this shite darlin'." Nodding his head, he turned to walk out of the room.

Following him out, she closed the door behind her before following him all the way to the bathroom. Stepping over to the sink, she turned the water onto for him to begin scrubbing his hands free of dried and still tacky blood.

"How bad is he?" She asked as she leaned against the open door in the room. "And really, is there anything I or Bloss can do to help?" She asked again, as she watched up lather his slightly less bloody hands with soap.

"Chance o' an infection," Chibs answered after a moment of silence. "Got one o' ta slugs outta him," he added softer as he turned to face her after shutting the water off. Grabbing the hand towel from the rack, he turned to face her fully. "Juice's fingers stoppin' ta blood flow, fer now." He gave her a brief smile. "T'is is beyond my skill set tho'." He shrugged before letting out a soft sigh. "Not much more I can do fer him tho'."

"What about the supplies Jax got from Tara?" Adara asked as she stood up straight. "I thought he was getting you clamps and all that shit?" She stated, as her face twisted up into confusion. Tilting her head to the left, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He ain't back yet." Chibs shot her an unreadable look before shaking his head. "Gemma and Tig went ta fetch him." He shot her a knowing look before dropping the towel back on to the rack. Stepping closer, he leaned down to drop a kiss to her forehead before stepping back and placing his now clean hands on her shoulders. "You let us worry 'bout t'is darlin'." He gave her a small smile before stepping back and out of the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I need you up and functioning in twenty minutes girlfriend." Adara gave her friend an apologetic look as the sleepy blond opened the door. "Unser took Clay to the station." The blonds faced twisted up into confusion at that. "And VP's and President's from Tacoma to Salt Lake are showing up today."

"What the fuck did I miss?" Blossom asked softly before yawning loudly. "And why the fuck didn't any one come get me?" She added as she opened the door all the way and stepped back into the room. Adara followed her in before rolling her eyes at the messy room. She was seriously gonna go through these rooms soon and give them a deep clean.

"We both missed a lot," Adara answered as she shut the door to the room. Turning she made her way over to the dresser before opening the drawers. "I'm gonna get one of them to answer my questions in a minute." The brunette answered as she shut the drawer before opening another one. "I'll fill you in after I get the answers."

"Alright girl." Bloss nodded before looking down at herself. "While you do that. I'm gonna shower and what not." The blond shot her friend a pointed look. "Picnic tables in thirty?" The blond asked as she moved towards her duffel bag.

"Sounds good Goldilocks." Adara waved as she slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind herself. Turning she made her way out to the main room and smiled brightly as she made her way over to stand next to Tig. "I'd like answers to my questions please." She looked up at him before turning to look at Gemma.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Gemma asked as she stepped closer to the smaller woman. Adara gave the older woman a questioning look. "What?" Gemma snapped before letting out a sigh.

"Can someone fill me in on just what the hell is going on," Adara looked between the pair. "All I got told was Mayan's were involved and every President and VP from Tacoma to Salt Lake are showing up today." Placing her hands on her hips, Adara gave them both a hard look. "Why's Clay at the station? What the hell happened to Jax? And why the hell is it so fucking stuffy in here?"

"Calm down," Tig tossed his hands up as he looked down at the small woman. "Gettin' worked up ain't good for you." Turning he gave Gemma slightly pleading look. The older woman simply rolled her eyes before nodding. Tig grinned before turning and making his way over to Piney.

"Come on baby girl." Gemma reached over and tugged on Adara's left hand. "Lets go talk in the office." Turning she called out to the guys were they were going before turning and walking to the door. Opening it, Gemma pushed Adara through it first before stepping out. Pulling the pregnant woman behind her, Gemma stalked over to the closed garage.

A moment later they slipped into the office and each took their normal seats. Adara easily pulled her feet up and crossed them as she took over a small space corner off Gemma's normally messy desk. Raising a brow, Adara waited form Gemma to explain the sudden turn in events to her.

"Darby got hit last night," Gemma began after they were both settled and comfortable. "Mayan's hit him two." Adara raised her brow in question. "I'm not sure why. Last we know, they were working together." Adara nodded slowly. "Jax spent the night at Tara's. He's gone to go fetch her now." From Gemma's tone, Adara could tell the older woman was NOT okay with that.

Adara felt her face turn into confusion before shaking her head. "What?" She asked as she looked at Gemma. "I don't get it. Why'd he stay at Tara's? He know we need to supplies for the Irish dude."

"He say's its not like we're thinking." Gemma snorted at her own comment. "I don't like the feel of this baby girl." Gemma let out a long suffering sigh. "This shit just ain't right anymore." Adara blinked. This was not cool. Gemma was not supposed to sound like that. Like she was defeated.

"We'll handle it momma," Adara moved her feet back to the ground and pushed herself upright in the chair. "We'll figure this shit out, the guys will handle it and we'll bounce back. It's what we do here. We always bounce back from shit."

Gemma smiled softly at Adara before leaning forward slightly. "I'm glad I'll never have to worry about you baby girl." Standing up, Gemma walked around before leaning over and dropping a kiss to the top of Adara's head. "I still will but I'm glad I know that I'll never really need to." Straightening up Gemma turned to move towards the doorway. Leaning against the frame, the older woman crossed her arms.

"Bullshit," Adara grinned as she rolled her eyes. "You'll worry about us until the day you die." The pregnant woman stated softly as she pushed herself up and out of the chair. "It's the one of the things we can always count on. Your worry and Tig's mental problems," the small woman teased as she slipped passed Gemma and stood outside. "I'm gonna go think at the picnic tables. I'm gonna fill Bloss in and she's gonna help." Adara shot the older woman a bright smile. "Why don't you go have a drink and smoke Ma. Chill a little."

Gemma shook her head, as she stepped down and over to Adara. Turning both women walked side by side in silence towards the Club. "I'm glad you'll be here to keep them in line when I'm gonna baby girl." Gemma turned and gave Adara a small genuine smile. "I'm so proud of you."

Adara paused, as she watched Gemma throw the door open before striding in. Shaking her head after a moment, she snorted before going to sit down on one of the bench's. Pulling her hair out of the pony-tail she had put it up in earlier, she shook her head before slipping the band around her wrist. Clasping her hands together, she rested them on top of the table before staring, almost as if transfixed, off into the distance as she waited for her blond friend to come out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After explaining what she know to Blossom, Adara sat alone at the picnic tables. Rolling her head, she tried to relieve some tension before dropping her head onto her hands. Too much had happened in the last 24 hours and she couldn't wrap her head around all of it. Letting out a heavy sigh, she raised her head as she heard a loud rumble.

Sitting up straight for a moment, she felt her face light up in a grin as she quickly stood up and walked a few feet before stopping. A moment later, a large group of motorcycle's pulled into the parking lot. Adara waited until they had all lined up and parked before making her way over to the bike closes to her. Looking around for a moment, her face glowed happily as she spotted her lover climbing off of his Dyna.

She watched as he began to stroll towards her at a slightly faster pace then the others. Adara grinned as he abruptly stopped a foot away from her. Reaching her left hand out, she took a fist full of his shirt before stepping close to him. She bite her bottom lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. With her right hand, she reached up and moved his sunglasses off of his face and up onto his head.

Before she could say anything, he ducked his head and captured her lips with his. She felt his hands tangling in hair, drawing her closer to him. Bringing her free hand up she wrapped it around his neck as she felt herself being lifted slightly off the ground. A second later, she felt his hands slip down and wrap around her waist securely as he walked them back a few steps.

Pulling apart, Adara blinked a few times before smiling brightly up at Happy. "Hi," she breathed out softly before turning to look at the banging noise coming from behind them. Looking over, the pair watched as Tig banged his head against the picnic table she was leaning against. When did they get over here? She mentally shook her head before rolling her eyes.

"Oh grow up _dod_," Adara snapped before turning to back to her lover. "Can we have sex now?" She asked brightly but softly as she gave him a devious grin. Happy smirked before shaking his head. Pouting Adara pulled back as far as she could go with Hap's arms still around her. "Ruin all my fun,." she grumbled before a thought came to her. "Let go," she tried to pull back from him.

Happy frowned as he dropped his arms back to his sides and watched her smack Tig in the shoulder before slipping into the Club House. "What the hell?" He rasped loudly before following after the small woman. Coming in, he found her coming out of the kitchen area eating a snickers bar. Tilting his head to the side, he gave her a questioning look.

"You said no sex," Adara shot back quietly before taking a small bite of the bar. "This is the second best thing I can have." She pointed to her stomach. "And the baby wants it." Shrugging, Adara turned to look around before darting over to Blade. "_Dod_ Blade," she squealed before hugging the older man.

The older man simply shook his head before patting Adara on her head. "Pearl sends her love," he rumbled softly to her before looking around the room. "Where's Clay at?" He asked as he watched Happy walk up and stand behind Adara. His hands resting on her hips.

"Unser took him in for questioning," Adara answered before taking another bite of her candy. "God! This is _so_ good," the brunette woman moaned out softly before turning to give Happy a lecherous grin. The stoic man simply rolled his eyes before settling his hands on her belly as he stood behind her.

"PG-13!" They trio turned to see Blossom walking up with Gemma and Bobby. "Can't you ever contain yourself woman?" The blond asked before waving the brunette off. "Hey Big B," Blossom shot the older man a bright grin before turning to Happy. Tig snorted as he joined the growing group.

"You need to talk to your girl about cheating." The serious look on the blond's face had several others around them turning to watch the interaction between them. "I'm afraid she's gonna leave you for pickles and chocolate," Blossom deadpanned before braking out into an evil cackle after a moment of stunned silence.

"This is not a time for your shenanigans," Adara snapped before turning to look at Happy. "I won't leave you from pickles or chocolate." She grinned brightly at the man before turning pack to her candy bar. "But I'm totally loving you right now," she cooed to the candy bar before taking a large bite.

"That's harsh." Everyone but Adara turned to Blossom. "Gettin' left for candy." Shaking her head the blond turned to look around the room. "I'm gonna go clean out Juice's room." Flicking Adara's nose, the blond rolled her eyes at her friends glare. "Text me updates." Adara nodded before the blond spun on her heel and strode away.

"What the fuck?" Everyone turned to look at Happy as he moved his hands from Adara's belly and took a step back. The brunette simply gave a every unfeminine snort before finishing the candy bar. "Was that?" Happy asked as he locked eyes with Adara's belly.

"It does that," Adara responded before turning to face her lover. "Should feel it from my side. Fuckin' kid walks me up at all hours of the night kicking my kidneys." She turned to look down at her belly before turning to Happy. "Don't worry. I'll teach it to kick you in the kidney's once it's out of my oven." She shot the older man a bright grin before turning to look down at her belly as she felt hands touching it.

"Boys," Adara began evenly as she looked up at Tig, Bobby and Blade, who were all touching her stomach. "I'd remove those hands before I accidentally shoot you all." Looking up she watched as Blade gave her a shrug before stepping back. Bobby gave her a pointed look before patting her arm. Tig on the other hand, gave her a grin that remind her of the Cheshire Cat that ate the canary.

"Tigger remove that hand before I sick _Imi_ on you," Adara threaten softly, before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the curly haired man. "You have five seconds to remove it." Moving her left hand to the side, she began to tick the time down by folding her fingers down. Clearing her throat, Adara went to open her mouth before Tig tugged his hand away. She shot him a triumphant smile. "Works every time," she snicked before watching Happy as he squatted down to get even with her belly.

Looking up he shot her an unreadable look before going back to staring at her belly. After a moment, everyone watched as Happy stood up and pulled Adara to him, before lowering his head to hers. Locking lips, most of the guys groaned before walking over to other Sons. The pair stayed attached together, only pulling apart to catch a breath before diving back in from more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara giggled softly as she watched her lover. They had eventually moved to the dorm room they often stayed in. Her lover was bent over her stomach, talking softly to their daughter. Adara couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she watched him. Normally she hated anyone touching her belly, but she couldn't deny Happy this time with his little girl.

Sighing softly as someone banged on the door, she watched as Happy's eyes narrowed to near slits as he moved from the bed and throw the door open. Adara giggled as she watched her lover growl and snarl something out to Half-Sack as he stared wide eyed at the older man. Shaking her head Adara scooted over and pushed herself up off of the bed before walking over to her lover. Placing her hand on his arm, she gave it a small squeeze.

"Whaddaya want Sack?" Adara asked as she turned to the blond man, who was still staring at Happy fearfully. After a moment, she reached over and smacked him hard in the shoulder to get his attention. "What is it?" She asked again as the blond finally turned to look at her.

"Jax's is here. He wanted to speak with you," the younger blond man rushed out before turning and walking away quickly. Adara shook her head before turning to smile up at her lover.

"You just can't help it. Can you _Ahava_?" She asked rhetorically before smiling softly at the tanned man. "Come on," she tugged lightly on his arm. "Let's go see what blondie wants. Then sooner that's done, the sooner we can get back here." Adara laughed, when Happy pulled his arm back, and picked her up bridal style.

Grunting the normally stoic man, kicked the door shut as soon as they were in the hallway before turning and strode down the hallway and out into the main room. Looking around, he headed towards Jax as soon as he spotted the blond man. As they reached Charming's VP, Happy placed Adara down before wrapping his arms around her once again.

The Jewish woman simply rolled her eyes, before patting her lover's hands. "Yes Jackson?" Adara asked as she turned her attention back to her brother. "What can I do for you _Achi_?" She asked as Happy began to drop soft bites to her neck.

"Can you get Bloss in there," Jax nodded towards Chapel. "Mom and Tara are in their alone. I'd rather a neutral in their with 'em." Jax murmured softly as he gave her a pleading look. Sighing Adara nodded as she pulled her phone out.

Quickly sending off a text to her friend, they only had to wait a moment before several loud bangs were heard from the back of the Club. Blinking slowly Adara watched as her best friend stumbled out. After a moment the blond woman nodded before saluting to Jax and walking into the converted emergency room.

"Thanks sis'," Jax shot her a grateful smile before turning to flick his eyes between the two. "I owe you two for this." He nodded his head to the pair before walking off to go speak with other members.

Turning Adara gave Happy small devilish smile before leaning up to place a soft kiss to his lips. "So back to worshiping my body?" She waggled her eyebrows as he let out a soft chuckle. "Or how about another one of those bodice-ripping, skirt-lifting, someone-get-me-fresh-panties kisses?" She asked hopefully, as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Don't you two ever stop?" The pair watched as Juice walked up with a few Sons that Adara didn't know. "I mean seriously. I don't wanna watch my baby sis' get it on." The Puerto Rican man whined childishly. He even went as far to pout at Adara.

"Grow up _shmeggegie_," Adara snapped as glanced at the other men before turning to Happy. "_Feliz. ¿Quiénes son?_" She asked softly as she wrapped her arms around her lovers waist but kept her head angled to still see the trio of unnamed Sons and Juice.

"Jared, Las Vegas." Happy pointed towards the bulky man, who was built like Opie. The only difference was this man had auburn hair and no beard. "Neal, Riverside." Was a slim man with piercing blue eyes and a devilish smile that reminded her of Tig. His hair was a dark blond that was in a shaggy cut that fell into his eyes. "Charlie, Salt Lake." The last man was bald with a thick beard covering the lower half of his face. His eyes, as well as his beard, were dark brown that bordered on black.

"Brothers," Happy nodded before tilting his head down to Adara. "My Old Lady, Adara." From his tone, Adara couldn't help but shoot her lover a small smirk. She watched as he turned to look down at her. "You said somethin' about worshiping your body?" He gave her a lecherous grin.

"You know that's right," Adara quipped as she looked up into his smoldering gaze. "When haven't I mentioned sex when it involves you, me and being naked?" Adara grinned brightly as she leaned up to capture her lover's lips in a scorching kiss. After a few moments they pulled back, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths. "I'm thinking dorm room," she whispered softly as she sucked on his bottom lip.

Happy simply grunted before turning her around and marching her out of the room in front of him. As they entered the hallway, he stepped around her as he pulled his keys out. Stepping up to the door, he mentally smacked himself before opening the door and pushing her through it lightly. Stepping in, he quickly turned and shut the door. After locking it, Happy whipped around and captured Adara's lips into another scorching kiss as he walked her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

As he pulled away, Adara sat herself on the bed and scooted up and gave him a coy smile. "I think the big bad wolf should come get his prize," she whispered sensually as he crooked her finger for him to come get her. The silent man simply gave her a wolfish smile before crawling up the bed and covering her body with his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as Happy traced the Crow on her chest with his tongue. He had gotten back from Church not long ago and had quickly shed them both of their clothes. Giggling softly, she squirmed as his hands brushed her left hip lightly. "Meanie head," she breathed out as he lifted his head to giver her a devilish grin. "I wanna run something by you," she whispered as he went to pull her into a kiss. "About Shayna." She watched as he pulled his head back and a serious expression slipped onto his face.

"All ears _Amante_," he rasped out softly, before he rolled them over, so she was straddling his hips while he was laying down in the middle of the bed. "What'cha wanna talk bout?"

"I think," she began softly, as she lightly traced a few of his smiley face tattoos. "I came up with her full name." She looked at him through her lashes as she exhaled softly. "I want your honest take on it. If you don't like it, we can change it."

After a moment Happy nodded slowly. "Alright," he murmured as he moved to rest his hands on her naked thighs. "Let's hear what you got then _Amante_." He shot her a small genuine smile, hoping to calm her down some.

Clearing her throat, she sent him a grateful smile. "I was thinking we could name her Shayna Alexandra Rose Araceli Jewel Munson." Her eyes glued to his chest as she spoke softly. "Ya know, Jewel for Gemma. Cause in ways she helped me like no one else could." She shrugged as she glanced up at him before looking back down. "Rose for Bloss." Swallowing she traced his left nipple before letting out a soft sigh. "Tig's been a constant presences helping with all my crazy bitchiness."

"What about Bobby and Juice?" Happy asked after a moment. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. Adara blinked as she looked at his face. "They've helped you just as much as Tig and Gemma." He pointed out after a moment.

"Munson," she pipped up with a small shrug. "And I want to name Juice her guardian." She gave him a nervous look before going back to tracing his chest. "I know you probably think I'm crazy and I'm sure everyone else would agree with you." Pausing she let out a sigh before crossing her arms and looking into his eyes. "But I know it in my soul that Juice wouldn't let a thing happen to Shay. He'd do everything in his power to keep a smile on her face and safe from everything."

Adara looked after she finished speaking, keeping her eyes locked on the back of Happy's cut that was hanging on the wall next to the bed. She stayed like that until she felt his fingers slip under her chin and turn her head towards him. "You explain that to Clay though," Happy shot her a devious smile before sitting up and giving her a chaste kiss. "I like the name," he murmured as he pulled back from her to look in her eyes. "And I trust Juice."

Adara grinned brightly before leaning forward to give her lover another kiss. Pulling back, she ran her finger nails down his head to the nape of his neck as she gave him a loving smile. "I'm glad your okay with it then."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"She stayed here last night." Adara blinked slowly before glancing over at Gemma who's sitting next to the sink. Rolling her eyes she nodded before grabbing a coffee cup. Sighing softly Adara shook her head. It was to early in the morning to be dealing with Gemma like this, she thought.

"Leave it be momma," Adara mumbled as she filled the cup up before placing the pot back on the burner. Turning she gave Gemma a hard look before turning to add two sugars to the cup. "If he wasn't to fuck her, then let him."

"That bitch needs to stay away," Gemma snapped angrily before letting out a small huff. "They've been down that path before baby girl. It didn't end well for either of them then. It won't now."

"And how do you know?" Adara snapped as she placed the cup of hot coffee down carefully before spinning on her heel. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave Gemma another hard look. "They were kids back then mom. Neither of them are the same as they were back then." Sighing Adara shook her head before giving her mother a pleading look. "Momma just let him be. He's a big boy. Let him fuck who ever he wants to. Please."

"I can't just sit back and watch her rip his heart out all over again," Gemma gave her a knowing look. "I can't baby girl." Gemma shot her a small smile. "You'll understand when your baby's all grown up."

Shaking her head, Adara snorted before turning to pick the cup back up. "Just think about it this way then momma." Adara began softly as she moved to stand in the doorway. "Would you rather him be with Wendy, the woman who almost killed Abel? Or with Tara, the one who helped save your grandson's life?" She sent the older woman a pointed look. "Think about that long and hard momma before you do something you'll regret later on." Turning Adara made her way carefully back to the dorm room's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Groaning softly, Adara looked around as she waited for her lover. Rolling her head, she jumped as she heard a knock on the window. Looking over she sighed as she reached over and unlocked the passenger door. Moving back into her seat, she started the burrowed Sedan from the shop as Happy climbed in. Flicking her eyes over, she made a face.

"Can I burn that shirt tonight babe?" She asked, as she backed the car out of the space before putting it back into drive and making her way to the exit. "Cause that does not flatter you." Glancing over as she stopped. "And I refuse to let you wear anything that does not flatter you."

Snorting Happy rolled his head to look at her before rolling his eyes at her. "Sure _amante_. What ever you say," he rasped softly before moving to rest his head back against the headrest and began to undo the buttons of the plaid shirt.

"Good," she quipped happily as she turned out of the parking lot. "Wanna go get some food?" She asked as she rolled the Sedan to a stop at the sign. "I'm in the mood for some Chinese food." She added as she clicked the blinker on to take a left.

Happy simply grunted in response as he moved forward to pull the shirt off of himself. "You do know what I just did, right?" He asked as he settled back into his seat, turning to give her a curious look.

"What?" She asked as she glanced at him. "You mean kill someone?" She asked as she turned back to the road. "Well. Yeah babe. Why?" She asked before rolling to another stop at the red light. "Should I not be knowing that?" She gave him a confused look as she asked.

"You know I just killed someone and wanna go get Chinese food?" Happy asked as he angled his body towards her and gave her a disbelieving look. "Why are you not freaking out?" Confusion slipped into his voice as he asked.

"I've known what you are since the first time I met you," she answered softly as she pulled the car over before putting it into neutral. Turning she gave him an unreadable look. "Tig told me." Shrugging as she stated the fact. "Is that a problem?" She asked softly as she leaned back against the door.

Shaking his head, he kept giving her a curious look. "I don't get why you aren't freaking out here." He stated as he tilted his head to the side.

Blinking slowly Adara gave him a look before busting out into laughter. After a few moments she calmed down before smiling at him. "I can't believe you have a problem with me not freaking out over knowing." Shaking her head she leaned over and placed a kiss onto his cheek. "I've come to terms with what you are _Ahava_. It doesn't freak me out." She gave him an honest look as she moved back into her seat.

"I honestly feel better knowing you won't hesitate to kill a bitch if they fucked with me or Shayna." Her face softening before she turned back to the road. "You just _don't_ know how _grateful_ I am that our daughter is gonna have such protective and caring father like you." Happy blinked as he listened to her voice break as she spoke.

Clearing his throat he gave her a blank look before flicking his eyes down. "You know I'd go to Nevada and kill your father if you asked me to, right?" He asked quietly after a moment. Adara turned to give him a small smile as she nodded. "Good." Clearing his throat again, he turned to look out the window before looking back at her. "Chinese food then?" He asked after a small pause.

Adara laughed and nodded her head and put the car back into drive and pulled onto the road again. "On to the food," she quipped softly before shooting him another small grateful smile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara laughed as Happy lifted her up and placed her on the top of the bar before turning and settling himself in between her legs. Shaking her head, she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on to the back of his neck before wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they both watched the blond Crow Eater give him his smiley face tattoo.

"Ya know babe," Adara began as the blond finished up. "I'm thinking of getting the baby's named tattooed on me," murmured softly into his ear before nibbling softly on the lobe. Happy simply grunted in response. "I'm thinking of getting it opposite my Crow." She added a little louder as she moved back to glance around the room.

"If you want," Happy rasped before looking back at her. "I can do it after the baby's out," he added before looking down as the blond stated she was done. He nodded before turning around and placing his arms on either side of Adara. "I wanna put a face on you," he rumbled out softly as he ducked his head to speak in her ear. "Want it on your thigh." He added before biting her neck.

Whimpering softly, Adara felt her eyes flutter close as she leaned into her lover. "I think we could work with that." She moaned out the end of it, as he began to suck on her pulse. "Hap that's not fair," she breathed out as she brought her hands up and clutched his upper arms. Digging her nails in, she felt him smirk against her neck before he began to nibble on it again.

"Think that's just your pregnancy hormones babe," he growled into her ear before leaning back from her. Grinning wickedly at her, he ducked his head down to claim her lips with a heated kiss before she could say anything else. As he pulled make, he smirked at the glazed over eyes of his lover. Stepping back he pulled his cut on as he waited for Adara to rejoin the land of living.

Glaring she huffed before pushing him back and slipping down carefully. "I'll meet you at the car?" She asked as she moved to stretch her back before straightening up again. Happy simply nodded before turning to head towards the dorm rooms to go get her bags.

Pausing in front of his door, he fished his keys out before opening the door. Stepping in he looked around for a moment before spotting the black duffel next to the dresser on the floor. Walking over he grabbed the handle before turning and walking back out of the room. Shutting and locking the door, he made his way down the hallway and through the main room with out pausing.

Slipping out into the fresh night air, he took a breath before making his way over to Adara's SUV. Walking around, he climbed into the passenger seat after tossing the bag into the backseat before shutting the door. Leaning back against the seat, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift as he felt her start the car and back out of the space.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: ** .

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Feliz. ¿Quiénes son?_ ~ Happy. Who are they?, Spanish.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	35. Better Half

A*N* ~ I know that Juice isn't in this Episode, but he was the only one that could step up and fulfill the roll needed here. Thanks again for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks again for taking the time to read this, I hope you guys enjoy it!

~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~

"If you're here for a morning quickie, the answers no." Adara smirked as Juice's jaw dropped for all of five seconds before he began sputtering that she needed to stop saying things like that. Rolling her eyes, Adara moved to the side and waved Juice into the house before shutting and locking the front door again. Smiling softly she spun around and made her way back to her cereal.

"Seriously stop that!" Juice whined as he slid into the seat across from her. "What if Happy had been here to hear that shit?" Juice ranted as he grabbed an apple from the basket on the middle of the table. "He'd have shot me!" Pausing the Latino shook his head. "Or at the very least beat me to a fucking pulp!"

"Oh do grow up _shmeggegie_," Adara snapped before taking a bite of her cereal. Chewing she watched as he bite into the apple after a moment. Swallowing she tilted her head to the side and gave him a curious look. "What are you doing here anyway _achi_?" She asked before taking another bite of her Fruity Pebbles. "I thought you were supposed to be down visiting your sister?" She asked as she chewed her bite.

"My sis canceled and Happy called me this morning," he began after a moment of silence. "Started threatening me and doing that growl shit he does," he rambled as he waved his hands around. "All I really got out of it was that I need to be on my best or he'll come back and kill me." Adara could see the apprehension and fear twisting in the dark brown orbs staring at her, like she held all the answers to his problems.

Blinking slowly, Adara racked her brain trying to figure out what Juice was talking about. After a few moments of her face scrunched up in confusion, her lips formed an 'o' shape. "You don't have to worry much _achi_," she shook her head before giving him a warm smile. "He's talking about the baby." Adara stated as way of explanation before shrugging and going back to eating her cereal.

"And how the fuck does that concern me? And him coming back to kill me?" Juice asked, wide eyed and face twisting up in confusion. "What is going on Adara?" From the confusion, fear and annoyance in his tone, Adara couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile.

"We're naming you the guardian," Adara stated, while giving him a duh look before going back to her cereal again. "Of the baby," she mumbled out after swallowing. "You and Blossom." She gave him a quick bright smile before scooping up another bite. Looking up she watched as emotions flow over his face faster then light before looking back down at the white bowl in front of her.

"No." Adara froze mid bite as her eyes snapped up to look into his. Blinking slowly she dropped the spoon in her left hand into the bowl before straightening up. His eyes were hard, near black with determination. His face closed up, lips set in a thin line. Blinking quickly, Adara face something in her break at the sight before her. Juice should never look like this, never this closed off.

"What do you mean no?" She asked softly, as she pushed the bowl away from her and clasped her hands together on the table in front of her. "I don't understand." She gave him a bewildered look before rapidly blinking away the burn in her eyes.

"You can't say shit like that Adara." She blinked at the hurt in his voice. "The guys won't ever let that fly." Blinking slowly she felt the pain and sorrow replaced by anger. Narrowing her eyes she brought her hands up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know Clay'll make you pick someone else." He gave her a self-deprecating before turning to stare at the table. She felt her heart clench at the longing in his voice as he spoke.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz!" Snapping his head up, he felt his eyes go eyed at the look on Adara's face. Her normally bright and shining emerald eyes her dark, nearing black. Her cheeks her flushed a faint red while her lips were drawn into a thin hard line. "I don't give a flying fuck what THEY think! It's MY God damn choice on who looks after MY daughter when Happy and I are gone!" Straightening up he felt his face brighten for a second before he quickly schooled his features as she shoved her chair away from the table.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass if they have a problem with who I pick to watch over MY baby! They can kiss my ass and suck a dick for all I care!" She ranted as she stood up and began to pace around the area. "_A gesheft hob nicht!_ I picked you! So stop acting like a prepubescent girl!" Juice watched as Adara spun on her heel and glared at him as her hands went to her hips. "I picked you for a reason, so fucking deal with it."

"A girl?" He asked tentatively after a few moments of silence. Glancing down, he stared at her belly for a moment before snapping his gaze back up to her. "Your having a girl?" The Puerto Rican man asked again, this time more firmly. "Does Happy know?" He asked as she returned to her seat before shooting him another duh look. "Right," he rolled his eyes before staring at her belly again. "That was a stupid question."

"You can't tell anyone though," Adara started softly as she rested her hands on her belly. "Only Gemma, Bloss, the doctor, Happy and I know." She gave him a meaning full look before giving him a small smile. "Her name is Shayna," she whispered after a few moments before turning to look down at the rounding of her belly affectionately. "You gotta promise me you won't say anything Juice." She gave him a pleading look as she brought her head up.

"Of course," he gave her a serious look before staring back down at her belly. "You know their gonna go ape shit when they find out." The man pointed out as he shot her a bright grin. Adara simply shook her head before giggling softly. "Right?"

"Yes well," she shrugged before giving him another look. "You, Hap and Gemma will fend them off for me." Both friends laughed loudly at the statement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walking out, Adara rolled her neck before stepping out of the elevator. Pulling her sunglasses out of her purse she slipped them on before continuing her way out of the Hospital. Opening the door and slipping out, she gave a quick scan before making her way towards her SUV. Slipping into the passenger seat, Adara shot Juice a grin as he started the car before backing out.

"So what did the doctor say?" Juice asked as they pulled out of the Hospital parking lot a second later. "And do we need to stop for anything before we get on the road?" He added after a second. She shook her head as she slipped her sun glasses off and tossed them into her purse after placing it on the floor next to several bags.

"No." Adara stated before looking at the snacks sitting on the floor in front of her. Pulling her sweat pant covered lag up and tucking it under her, she shot the Puerto Rican man a bright smile. "And everything is all good with Shay. Thirty-one weeks as of today." Turning back she watched as they passed the diner before flicking her eyes back to Juice. "Thank you again for taking me down to see Araceli."

"It's no problem," he shot her a grin before going back to the road. "Just check in with them. You know Gemma and Happy will have my ass if I don't make sure you call them both." He added as they passed the 'Thank you for visiting Charming' sign. "Also check in with Blondie." He added after a second. "She'll chop my dick off if you don't."

Adara chuckled softly, as she grabbed her purse and searched for her phone. Pulling it out a second later she gave him another smile. "Don't worry mommy, I'll call." She teased softly as she began dialing Gemma's number. Placing the phone next to her ear, she waited for the older woman to pick up.

"Hey _Ima_." Adara smiled as she listened to the older woman greet her. "Everything's good. Doc say's she's a little on the smile side but if I keep going like I do, she'll be fine by the time I pop her out," Adara explained before pausing.

"Naw. He knows." Adara paused before frowning slightly. "I had too." Blinking slowly Adara turned to look out her window. "He had a freak out about being named the guardian." She explained before letting out a scoff. "It's my baby and I'll pick who ever the hell I want to!" She snapped. "And he's already agreed to my choice." Shaking her head she flicked her eyes over to see Juice. She felt her lips twist into a frown.

"We trust him and that's what matters." He was tense beyond belief. "I don't really give a shit what they'll think. I trust my _shmeggegie_." She watched as he clenched his jaw tighter. "You know what Ma. I've made my choice. He's it and that's finally." He had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. "I'm not having this argument with you. I'll call you later." Adara snapped the phone close before letting out a long breath.

"Don't you dare say a word," she snapped as she looked at Juice. "I'm not changing my mind and that's that." She watched as he snorted but didn't relax. Shaking her head, she opened the flip phone again and dialed another number. "They can just deal with it." She muttered as she placed the phone once again next to her ear.

"Hey girlfriend," Adara started semi brightly. "Wanted to let you know we're on the road. Just leaving Charming. Everything's good. We'll be back tonight. Don't eat all my food. I'll give you the run down over breakfast. Juice make us pancake's. Peace out babe." Closing the phone after she was finished, she reopened it before dialing the last number. Placing the phone back to her ear she turned her head to look out the window.

"_Hola_ _Ahava_," Adara grinned as she spoke. "_Le dije a Jugo_." Adara turned to look at Juice, who was shooting her curious looks. "_No era mi intención hacerlo_," she began softly. _Es sólo un poco salió_." She finished before turning back to looking out the window. "_¿Estás seguro?_" She asked before letting out a breath of relief. "You're life saver Happy. I swear you are." Giggling softly, she placed her hand on her belly as she listened to her lover speak. "_Mejor_. We're at week thirty-one and perfectly fine."

"We just left Charming not ten minutes ago," Adara spoke as she turned to give Juice another smile. "He's a life saver too." Biting her lower lip as she listened, Adara felt her brow furrow. "Then I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked softly. "_Entonces voy a hablar con usted a continuación, mi amor_." Shaking her head, Adara closed her phone after another few seconds.

"What did you say?" Juice asked as she dropped her phone back into her bag. He kept flicking his eyes to her and then back to the road as he asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked in surprise as she brought her head up to give him a look of confusion. "I thought you knew Spanish." She stated as she straightened up. "I mean you have to know some. You helped me back in school." She watched as he flushed. "Juice what aren't you telling me."

"I may have gotten help, so I'd be able to help you," he muttered softly. "I'm from Queens. I heard more Italian and Yiddish growing up on my block then Spanish." He explained before tossing her another look. "I asked Happy actually. To teach me a little bit of Spanish." He added after a few moments of silence. "I also got a book on it."

Adara blinked rapidly as she leaned back in her seat for a few moments. "You learned some Spanish," she began after a moment. "To help me?" She finished after a few minutes of silence.

"The rest of the guys were helping you out," Juice explained after a few moments. "And I thought, since I was still the new guy, that if I could win you over." He paused to swallow. "If I could win you and Gemma over, then the rest of the guys would see I'm not just an idiot that knows shit about computers." He finished lamely before clearing his throat.

After a moment, Adara began to giggle softly before breaking out into a deep belly laughter. Juice huffed before going back to driving. After a few moments, the Jewish woman calmed down enough to assure him that she wasn't in fact laughing at him. "It's just so cute," she muttered as she wiped her eyes. "Winning me and Ma over, to win over the guys." Smiling she leaned over to pat his arm. "It was a great plan," she added as she gave him a squeeze before settling herself back into her seat.

"Clearly," he shot her a triumphant grin. "It worked though." He added before going back to watching the road. Adara laughed before agreeing with him. "And that's what mattered to me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Almost four and half hours and lunch later, the pair were finally pulling into the home housing Araceli. Adara groaned happily as she climbed out of the small SUV. She waved at Juice as he drove off to go park the car, while she walked up the front walkway. Slipping in, she made her way over to the front desk and grinned at the women sitting behind it.

"Adara." The oldest of the three cried out as she stood up. "Darling it's so good to see you again." Adara couldn't help but smile at the graying woman, in the bright blue ankle length sundress walking around the desk.

"Amanda," Adara called as she hugged the older woman. Letting her go, Adara noted a few more wrinkles around the taller woman's brown eyes and her thin lips. "It's so nice to see you again," she added as they finally took a step back. "How's the husband and kids?" She asked before readjusting her bag strap.

"Oh their doing good honey," Amanda waved her hand before gesturing to down to her belly. "But look at you honey. Pregnant." The older woman called out before clapping her hands together. "You'll have to bring the baby down for a visit." She demanded before pulling Adara into another tight hug. "I bet the man of yours is beside himself with worry." She added as they pulled apart again.

Adara laughed as she nodded. "He is." She added as she glanced to the door. "He wouldn't even let me come visit Araceli with out one of my brothers," Adara pointed towards the door. "Carlos is beside himself with worry as well." Adara smiled to the older woman as Juice stepped in the building. "Carlos come meet Amanda." Adara called out, as she noted the two younger woman checking Juice out.

Rolling her eyes she turned back to the older woman. "I tried to clean him up some," she shrugged before smiling at Juice. The biker was wearing a simple blue button down, that was left open to show off the plain white shirt underneath. He was wearing plain blue jeans and his boots. Adara had talked him out of wearing his cut while in the home.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Juice spoke up before sending Amanda a bright smile. "Adara's talked about you a lot." He added before tossing his arm around Adara's shoulders. "Little sis' keeps telling us all about how you and the staff are taking really good care of Ms. Araceli."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing," Amanda gave Juice a bright smile before turning to Adara. "You tell that man of yours he has the sweetest brothers." Clapping her hands together again, they watched as she made her way back around the desk before pointing to the younger women on either side of her.

"Oh bless me. Adara these are the newest members of our little family here," Amanda explained before pointing to the one on her left. "Charlize." She pointed to a sandy blond haired girl, who looked to be around Adara's age. "And Molly." She had straight black hair, with bright hazel eyes and a smile that reminded Adara of Wendy.

"Nice to meet you," Adara nodded towards the younger women before turning back to Amanda. "How's she been doing lately?" She asked as she felt the worry show on her face. "Hap hasn't really said much lately."

Adara watched as Amanda gave her a hesitant smile. "She's been doing a little bit better these last few days but it's still a bit of a struggle." Amanda explained before handing Adara the sign in sheet. "Optimism is key here though honey." Amanda added as Adara signed herself and Juice in. "You remember the way hun?" The older woman asked as Adara handed back the clip board.

"I do," Adara nodded before grabbing Juice's hand. "I'll stop back by after our visit." Adara promised as she waved to the older woman. Leading Juice away, they began to the trek through the home towards Araceli's room. "Thank you for that," she spoke softly after a few moments. "I know it's hard for you guys to be nice to people at times. I appreciative of what you did back there."

"I can be nice," Juice stated defensively as they rounded a corner. "But your welcome." He shot her a Cheshire grin as she looked over at him. "I have to ask something before we get to her room." Juice sounded unsure as he spoke to Adara. "Does Happy take after his mother?" He asked seriously as they slowed down slightly.

Adara snorted before shaking her head. "No Juice. He doesn't. Araceli is as sweet as they come," she assured as they rounded yet another corner. "I need you to blind yourself to what you see today," Adara paused as she looked down at her belly. "And go deaf to what you hear." Looking up she gave him a serious look. "Happy keeps his _mamá_ in the dark and he want's to keep her there."

Juice nodded before offering Adara his arm. "Then in the dark is where we'll help keep her." He grinned brightly down at her as she began to lead him down the hallway again. Pausing a moment later he let her go through the door first before following. He watched as Adara launched herself at the woman laying on the bed before taking the seat right next to the bed.

"It's so good to see you again," Adara spoke before turning to wave Juice to come further into the room. "This is Carlos, Araceli. He's a brother of Hap's." She smiled as she watched Juice come closer to the bed.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Juice mumbled as he stuck his hand out for the older woman to shake. He watched as the older woman shot him an amused look before giving his hand a light shake.

"And it's nice to meet you as well Carlos," Araceli spoke softly before turning to look at Adara again. "You look radiant _novio_." She added as she looked the Jewish woman over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara watched as Juice slipped out of the room before turning to look back down at Araceli. "He's a nice young man," the older woman commented before giving Adara a serious look. "What's going on with you _novio_?" She asked after a few seconds. "You don't seem as bright as you normally do. _¿Qué pasó?_"

"Nothing. Nothing happened," Adara gave the older woman a reassuring smile before letting it drop from her face after a moment. "I'm just so worried." She stated after a moment. Standing up, Adara turned to look out the window for a few seconds before looking back at Araceli. "I keep dreaming that I lose her while I'm giving birth," Adara whispered before looking down at her belly.

"And I don't wanna tell anyone because they'll just tell me I'm being silly." Swallowing Adara moved back to her seat next to the bed. "But I know there's a chance I could and it scares me so much." She gave the older woman a watery smile before looking back at her belly. "I don't wanna worry anyone though. I know Hap has enough of his plate to worry about." Shrugging Adara trailed off before flicking her eyes up to clash with the understanding dark brown orbs of Araceli's. "I'm terrified."

"_Mi hija_," Araceli whispered before sitting up slowly. "Come here _mi hija_," the older woman called as she patted the space next to her on the bed. Wrapping her arms around Adara, Araceli held her for a few moments before she began to speak again. "You have nothing to worry about child," Araceli stated firmly. "That baby has the strongest parents I've ever known."

Pausing she watched as Adara brought her head back to look at her. "_Mi hijo_ is made from steel," Araceli began. "And you are even tougher." Giving the Jewish woman a serious look, she paused to make sure she had the younger woman's attention. "This little girl." Araceli rest her left hand on Adara's belly as she began. "Is going to be even tougher than you both. She's made it this far, when you were told you'd never reach this point. She'll make it the rest of the way."

"Do you really believe that?" Adara whispered as she looked down at her belly before glancing up at Araceli. "Or are you just telling me that, so I won't go even crazier with my pregnancy hormones?" Araceli simply gave her a small smile. "Of course your telling the truth," Adara gave her, well she was basically, mother-in-law a thankful smile. "Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed as she climbed back into the small SUV. Settling herself, she watched as Juice started the car before pulling out of the diner parking lot. They had left the home before heading for food before getting back on the highway to take them back to Charming. Rolling her neck she turned to look out her window before jumping slightly as her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her purse, that was on the floor in front of her, she flipped it open before checking to see who was calling. "Hello?"

"Can you tell me what the fuck is going on please?" Adara blinked at Blossom's panicked voice. "I mean really girl! Cherry got pinched and Luann as well! I stopped by and Piney mentioned Happy and Canada. What the fuck is going down girl?"

"Breath Goldilocks, just breath," Adara tried to sooth her friend. "I can't answer or tell you anything if I can't understand what your saying." Flicking her eyes, she shrugged as she caught Juice's questioning look. "Alright. Now one at a time B."

"Cherry and Luann both got pinched. What the flying fuck?" The blond girl all but screeched over the line. "I can understand the little tart but Luann's been all legal and shit. So why the fuck would they pick her up?"

"Their trying to use Luann to get Otto to rat something out," Adara answered after a moment. "Or that's my guess. I've been on the road and in Bakersfield most of the day girl." Rolling her eyes before turning to look out the window, she finished explaining. "Their probably asking Cherry popper about Nevada."

"Alright," Blossom sounded slightly calmer now. "Now about Happy and Canada?" The blond asked, after taking several deep breaths. "Why is Happy going to Canada? And why do I feel like you don't know about it?"

"That one I can't answer," Adara gave her reflection a frown. "I don't actually know anything about Canada but I'm assuming their either having a problem with something or Happy's going on a vacation." Adara gave a small snort at her statement. "The latter is unlikely though. I'm sorry I can't give you more baby cakes but Juice and I have been out of the loop all day."

"Well damn it," Blossom snapped. "I don't like you not being in the loop. That means I'm not in the loop." Adara rolled her eyes at her friends slightly whining tone. "Why did you have to go down to visit her today of all days?"

"_Meshugener_," Adara quipped before letting out a soft sigh. "_Ani etkasher ele'cha_ the minute I know something. Alright?" Adara paused to shake her head slightly. "And I picked today because soon I won't be able to travel. So bite me, _zshlub_. And don't start whining about not understanding me _achot_."

"I'll whine if I want to," Blossom shot back quickly. "So how's the kid?" Blossom asked after a moment. "Oh and Shay too." Adara shook her head, she could see the blond's cheeky grin as she asked.

"Their both fine," Adara responded softly. "I'm tired though. I'm gonna try to catch a nap. I'll give you a call when we get closer to Charming." Adara gave Juice a smile as she moved the seat to lean back. "Alright?" She asked as she squirmed around to get comfortable. "Oh! Can you call Ma and them to let them know everything's good and we should be home on time?"

"Sure girlfriend." Blossom agreed after a moment's pause. "Just bring me home ice cream. You know the kind a love. And a new vibrator. I broke mine." The blond added before ending the phone call.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Climbing out of her car Adara couldn't help but smile as her best friend started striding towards her, with Sack on her heels. A moment later the friends were hugging one another. After pulling apart, they began asking rapid fire questions to one another as they linked arms and headed towards the scruff blond prospect. Juice simply shook is head as he locked the SUV up and pocketed the set of keys Adara had made for him. Pulling the button down off, he tossed it over his shoulder as he came up to the girls giving Sack the third degree.

"What do you mean Happy's taking Cameron to Canada?" Adara snarled as she uncurled from Blossom and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell went down Blondie?" The Jewish woman took a step towards the man. "You answer me or I'll take away your nick name ass hat!" The woman spoke lightening quick as she glared the younger man down.

Juice snorted as he tossed his arm around Blossom and ducked his to whisper into her ear. "Isn't it awesome when she yells at someone other then us?" He asked before turning to give Adara a bright smile. Blossom snorted but nodded none the less. It was always nice to watch Adara rip someone apart, instead of being her victim.

"Calm down," Half-Sack snapped before giving the woman a wide eyed deer caught in head lights look. "Oh fuck me," the blond man muttered before Adara had swung her fist around and caught his jaw. Blinking a moment later he looked up to see Chibs standing over him grinning like a kid.

"Cannae keep yer mouth shut, Prospect?" The Scots man grinned as he held his hand out to pull the younger man up. "Oh, laddie." Chibs shook his head before turning to watch the Club's can pull into the parking lot. "Keep yer trap shut an' she won't slug ya nae more." Turning the Scots man cackled as he walked towards the parked van. Juice and Blossom who were pulling struggling Adara slightly in front of him.

Chibs kept chuckling before pushing both Juice and Blossom away from Adara. Pulling the small woman into his side, he dropped a kiss onto her head before pulling back to give her a bright full grin. "A loue ye girlie!" He spoke lowly before turning to watch with them as Opie, Jax and Unser climbed out. They all blinked in surprise Cherry climbed from the back right after Opie.

"Oy!" He called as he waved his hand towards Cherry. "What's ta lass doin' 'ere?" He asked he slipped from Adara and moved to closer to speak with Jax. Adara blinked as she watched Opie stride off towards the Club House without waiting for anyone else. Turning she gave Jax a questioning look but the blond man simply shook his head before turning to explain what was happening to Chibs, Juice who had gone over and Sack, who had finally joined them.

Turning she gave a shrug to Blossom before turning to Unser, who had walked over to the girls. "Hey uncle Wayne," Adara spoke quietly as she gave the older man a hug before nodding her head to Cherry. "Popper. Get your ass in the Club house." Turning she pulled Unser and Blossom behind her, while she muttered darkly about idiot blond man and their stupid ways.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Adara found herself pulling into Teller-Morrow parking lot with a heavy heart. She was hoping she would miss Happy. She loved her _Ahava_, she did but these chance sights over the last few weeks were starting to weigh on her. The longer he put off transferring, the more hope she lost in him every making the transfer at all. Shaking her head as she rolled to a stop in her spot before cutting the SUV off. Sitting for a moment she let out a long breath before climbing out and locking the car up.

Walking up to the door of the Club House she noted a few extra bike's in the line up. Feeling her shoulders drop she took another breath before finishing the walk up to the building. Pausing before opening the door, she steeled herself to remain relax and give nothing away. Nodding to herself she opened the door and slipped through quietly. Pausing she blinked in surprise as she listened to Happy and Clay speaking to one another.

"I'm going Nomad." Adara froze as heard Happy speak after telling Clay what he was doing was a gift. Blinking she walked around the corner to watch her lover, as he conversed with Clay. "Just for a little while. I wanna square up my mom's bills." From his tone, Adara could tell her lover was giving Clay a serious look. "Then I'm hoping to transfer here." Adara blinked before letting a smile blossom across her face.

"There's always a seat for you at that table brother." Adara grinned as she watched Clay speak to Happy before pulling him into a hug. "Lord fuckin' knows I don't need for baby girl to cut my balls off." He shot her a grin as the others seem to finally realize she was there. Rolling her eyes she waited for the others to finish hugging Happy before stepping up to her lover.

"You mean it?" She asked as she bite her lower lip while looking up at him through her lashes. She knew it was a dirty move but she need to pull out all the stops to make sure he was being honest. That this was for real. That he'd be with her soon and they'd be them again. The stoic man simply nodded before closing the distance between them and lowering his mouth to her's. Adara froze for half a second before wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms sneak around her waist and pull her slightly closer.

"HEY!" The pair pulled apart to look at Clay who was giving them both a dirty look. "I don't wanna watch that shit." He pointed at the both of them before slipping back behind the bar counter. "You do that shit some where else." Adara snorted but before she could retort one of the other Tacoma boys had told Happy they needed to get going.

The silent man simply nodded before turning to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll see you when I get back," he muttered against her lips before straightening up and stepping back from her.

"_Nesia tovah_," Adara murmured softly while they looked at one another. Nodding after a moment. he turned and strode out of Club Reaper without looking back. After a moment Adara sighed and turned to say something to Clay.

"He seems like a nice fellow." Adara blinked as she watched Clay spit out the shot he had just taken before turning to give Unser a strange look along with the others.

"He is," Adara spoke up before the others could crack a comment. Leveling the room with a look that clearly told them to say other wise and they'd be dead. "He's _barei lev_." She turned to give Bobby another hard look. "And don't you dare say other wise!" She snapped before wheeling around and striding out of the Club. Pausing she watched as Happy and the others pulled out of the parking lot.

After a moment she felt someone follow her out. Turning she watched as Tig and Bobby stood on either side of her, while Chibs took a seat on top of the picnic tables. She gave each man a curious look before turning to take a seat next to Chibs on the bench. "What?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Just wondering where your head's at _bubbala_," Bobby stated as he moved to take the seat across from her. "Wanna know how your feeling with the news drop back there." Adara shot him a disbelieving look.

"I'm excited _dod_," she answered with a smile. "He's finally getting closer to being her for good." Turning she looked down at her belly before giving each man a brilliant smile. "He's getting closer to being apart of our actual family."

"You goin' to the cabin?" Tig asked after a few seconds. "Cause one of us could drive you. If you wanted." He gave her a half smile before taking the seat on her other side. "Cause ya know. We have our moments of doin' shit like that."

Adara laughed softly before giving the blue eyed devil man a thankful smile. "I'm quite alright _dod_. I promise," she assured before shaking her head. "No. I think I'm gonna go home and just rest." Standing up, she turned to give each man a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved before making her way towards her SUV again.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_A gesheft hob nicht!_ - I don't care!, Yiddish.

_Ima_ - Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Hola_ ~ Hello, Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Le dije a Jugo_ ~ I told Juice, Spanish.

_No era mi intención hacerlo_ ~ I didn't mean to, Spanish.

_Es sólo un poco salió_ ~ It just kind of came out, Spanish.

_¿Estás seguro?_ ~ Are you sure?, Spanish.

_Mejor_ ~ Better, Spanish.

_Entonces voy a hablar con usted a continuación, mi amor_ ~ Then I'll talk to you then my love, Spanish.

_Mamá_ ~ Momma, Spanish.

_Novio_ ~ Sweetheart, Spanish.

_¿Qué pasó?_ ~ What happened?, Spanish.

_Mi hija_ ~ My daughter, Spanish.

_Mi hijo_ ~ My son, Spanish.

_Meshugener_ ~ Crazy person, Yiddish.

_Ani Etkasher Ele'cha_ ~ I'll Call You, Hebrew.

_Zshlub_ ~ (the "zsh" is pronounced like the G in Gigi) a sloppy, disgusting, unkempt, lazy slob, Yiddish.

_Achot_ ~ Sister, with the "ch" pronounced with a clearing of the throat sound, Hebrew.

A loue ye! ~ I love you!, Scottish.

_Nesia Tovah_ ~ Have a Good Trip, Hebrew.

_Barei Lev_ ~ Pure in Heart, Hebrew.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	36. Capybara

Adara bite her bottom lip as she walked into the Club House. She hadn't spoken to Gemma in a few days and she was starting to feel like shit for how the conversation had gone down. Slipping in through the door Adara looked around before spotting Gemma sitting down at the table the older woman had taken over. Setting her purse down on the table top she waited for Gemma to acknowledge her. Clearing her throat after a few moments, she waited for Gemma to look up at her.

"I'm sorry _Imi_," Adara began softly before looking down at her belly for a moment. Sighing she looked back up before shrugging slightly. "I didn't mean to snap at you." Giving the older woman a pleading look she let out another sigh. "You're going to make me beg here, aren't you?"

"I just want one reason," Gemma stated before looking back down at her papers. "One reason why you want him so badly." Adara blinked slowly as she took in her mother. She looked more serious than she'd ever seen her before. Adara was aware most of the guys were watching and listening to their conversation but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

"He's _barei lev_," Adara began softly before letting out a sigh. "He's like me Ma. He'll make sure that _mi niña_ won't go jaded early in life." Pausing Adara closed her eyes for a moment as she spoke. "He'll make sure that if I'm not there, then she'll still keep some of her innocents." Opening her eyes again, she gave Gemma a serious look before adding softly. "No one else would do that Ma."

Everyone watched as Gemma sat still for a moment before she gave Adara a small nodded. "Alright then." The older woman stated before getting up to give her daughter a tight hug before taking her seat again. "Abel'll be home in a few days," the older woman grinned before sitting up to look at Adara's belly. "And it won't be long before that one's out too."

Adara laughed softly before nodding. "Very, very true," she nodded. "Soon I'll be able to drink again," the Jewish woman joked softly. "And I can have sex with out this thing being in my way," Adara added as she looked down at her rounded belly. Letting out a soft sigh before turning along with everyone else to look at Clay as he walked into the room.

"Rosen?" Gemma asked as she turned slightly in her seat to look at her husband as he closed the cell phone in his left hand. The National President nodded a few times before shooting his two favorite girls a grin. Adara grinned back brightly.

"Luann's in the clear," he stated and paused long enough to let Adara clap excitedly. "Otto," he paused before chuckling softly. "Not so much." Turning he gave Tig and Chibs a look as Bobby asked what happened. The grin that lit up Clay's face told them it wasn't pretty. "He shattered Stahl's face."

Adara, along with everyone else, broke out into laughter at the statement. "I love that man," Tig cried out happily as Chibs yelled out in excitement. Both man broke down into childish laughter before nudging one another. Adara nodded. At that moment she could have given Otto a huge kiss. She'd have given her left arm to have seen the crazy bitch get her face busted up.

"Trying to prove to the Club that he wasn't gonna give anything up." Clay added as he walked over to the bar to grab a beer. "We're clear of the ATF ladies and germs." Adara clapped as the guys yelled out in excitement. Shaking her head, she got up to go sit over by Piney as Gemma went over to talk to Clay. Slipping down onto the couch she watched as Clay gave Gemma a disbelieving look before muttering something and waving his arm around. A second later though Gemma had her arms wrapped around him while muttering something before giving him a kiss.

"Clay!" Everyone turned to look at Juice as he slammed his computer shut. "Cops!." The room froze for a few seconds before the door was thrown open. Along with ATF, Charming PD sans Unser began to storm in. Adara struggled to get up but Piney's grip kept her on the couch next to him. Adara watched as her family was tossed around before being forced onto the ground. Blinking rapidly she tried to figure out what was going on before she felt her blood run cold.

"Robert Munson you are under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner." Adara stopped listening as the black agent began reading Bobby is Miranda Rights. She faintly heard Clay yell out that he would call Rosen as the heavy set man was walked out of the Club House in hand cuffs. "Just sit tight Bobby."

Adara whipped her head around at Jax's sharp call of "Hey." She watched as Stahl kicked Clay's side. "Bitch!" Gemma yelled out before spitting at the blond agent. Adara blinked before she started to see red as Stahl kicked Gemma in her ribs once. "Manners darling. Manners," Stahl sneered down at her, as Gemma clutched her ribs while letting out a groan of pain.

"You fucking cunt sucking whore!" Adara screeched as she tried to get up again. "You get the hell away from my family! God damn it Piney let me up!" The pregnant woman snarled as she glared daggers at the blond agent. "Fucking bitch I'm gonna ring that stick neck of yours!" Adara fumed as she struggled against the older biker's grip.

Spitting at the agents holding guns pointed at her, Adara couldn't quite keep herself quiet as the blond woman whirled around to look at her. "You should get someone else to bash your face in again. It's improving your looks, cum rag," Adara sneered out before Piney could finally cover her mouth with his hand. Still struggling she heard faint chuckles from the floor where Tig, Chibs and Jax were being held down. She could almost make out a smile on Gemma's face, as well as Clay's too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara froze as she watched Clay throw a bottle at the wall. Blinking she knocked and watched as both Tig and Clay gave her looks of surprise. Stepping into the room she leveled them both with a hard look. "Any news on Bobby?" She asked softly while walking further into the room. She watched as they both seemed to be relieved by her question.

"Not yet baby girl," Clay spoke up after a second. Nodding slowly she gave him a curious look before flickering her eyes to the wall and then back to him a few times. "Just pissed about the situation baby girl."

Adara nodded before walking over and kissing his cheek before going and doing the same to Tig. "Do you know where Juice is?" She asked as she straightened up. "And would it be a problem if he drove me home?" She asked as she made her way back towards the door. Turning back she gave them each a small smile. "Kinda not in the condition to be driving myself right now." She explained with a shrug.

"Call Blondie," Clay responded after a moment. "We need Juice here to be working the net." He added as an after thought. Adara simply nodded before turning and slipping out of the room. She easily made her way out to the parking lot before pulling her cell phone out. Dialing her best friends number, she made her way over to were she had parked her small SUV.

"Goldilocks I need you and ice cream," Adara stated after her best friend had answered. "There's been a major development and I'm way not in the condition to be driving." Adara paused to lean against her car as she waited for Blossom's response.

"Okay," Blossom drawled out after a few seconds. "One your lucky it's my day off and two I'm also like a minute from the shop. I'm hanging up. You can explain everything to me when I get there." Adara simply snapped her cell closed after Blossom had finished speakin.

Sure enough just a few moments later Blossom pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She waited for her friend to park just a few spots down from her before she pushed off of her SUV. Walking over she watched as Blossom climbed out of her car and closed the door. Slipping up she leaned against the back door as Blossom leaned against the driver's.

"Alrighty then," the blond started as they got comfortable. "Hit me babe." Turning she gave Adara a curious look. "What's the skinny? Four one one?" Pausing the blond gave her a wide eyed look. "Did someone get hurt?" She asked as her voice hitched slightly.

Shaking her head Adara gave her best friend a serious look. "Bobby got arrested." It a was simply statement but it still cause the blond to freeze. "Stahl kicked Gemma in the ribs. Along with Clay." She added before letting out a small sigh. "No one knows were Opie is either." Pausing she turned to give her friend an unreadable look. "Or if they know shit, I'm not getting told anything."

"Holy fucking shit!" Blossom cried out after a few moments of silence. "What the fuck is Stahl doing kicking your parents?" Blossom asked loudly as she moved to take a few steps from the car before turning back around again with a wide grin on her face. "What did you do?" The blond asked brightly. "I know you did something to the bitch who's giving blonds a bad name."

"I may have screamed a bunch of shit at her," Adara shrugged. "I saw her kick mom and I just kinda saw red after that." Smiling softly she shrugged before letting her shoulders drop. "I remember Piney covering my mouth though. He held me back too." She added after a seconds pause.

"Wish I had been there girlfriend," the blond spoke up with a wicked grin. "I woulda decked the bitch for you." The grin being sent her way almost reminded Adara of Chibs in a way. "I fucking wish some one would," Blossom added after a few seconds.

"Otto did," Adara smacked herself up side the left side of her head as she spoke. "I totally forgot to tell you! Luann's in the clear and Otto shattered Stahl's face up!" The Jewish woman informed her friend happily. "He did a fucking bang up job! Bitch will have bruises for a spell."

"I fucking love that man," Blossom cried out as she began to jump up and pound her fists in the air. "I'd totally be giving him a big wet one if he were here right now." She added as she walked back over to the car after a few moments of jumping around.

"I feel you girlfriend," Adara giggled as she crossed her arms. "I totally thought that when Clay told us." Both girls winked at one another. "Tig said he loved Otto and I think Chibs or Bobby might have agreed too." She added before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do they think Opie ratted?" She asked softly as she leaned in closer to Adara after a moment. From her tone, Adara could tell that Blossom was honestly worried. "Cause I totally actually like Opie. He's real cool and I don't want nothing bad happening to him."

"Fuck no B!" Adara cried as she leaned away from her friend. "Op's a fucking Son! Not a God damn rat!" The Jewish woman snarled as she gave her friend a glare. Her hands slipped to settle on her hips as she ranted. "Opie would sooner cheat on Donna then rat on the Club! And he'd sooner chop his dick off then cheat on her!"

Tossing her hands up Blossom back away. "Alright!" She cried out before Adara could hit her. "I just wanted to make sure. Jesus fucking Christ D. I needed to know!" The blond snapped.

"Well don't fucking ask shit like that," Adara snapped back as she recrossed her arms over her chest. "Look I'm sorry," Adara muttered after a few moments of tense silence. "It's just been a really fucked up few hours." Sticking her pinky out she gave Blossom a small smile. "Truce?" She asked softly.

Blossom simply shook her head before linking her pinky with her best friends. "Of course." They giggled before pulling one another into a hug. "Why don't we go get food and then head back to the house. I've got a list of place's I need to check out."

"What do you mean?" Adara asked as she straightened up. "A list of places?" She added as she gave her friend a look of confusion. "I'm _fachadick_ here girlfriend," the Jewish woman muttered. "What places?"

"I had Juice print me out a list of Son friendly apartments in Charming," Blossom mumbled out before ducking her head. "I know Hap's got the Nomad card now and he'll be in Charming a lot." She explained before looking back up at Adara. "You scream and I actually need sleep girl." Blossom shot her friend a cheeky grin before pulling her closer. "Not to mention I thought you'd like to be able to be with him, without having someone around the corner."

"And when did you talk to Juice about this?" Adara asked surprised. Blinking slowly she watched as her best friend ducked her head blushing a bright cherry red. "Where the hell did this come from?" Adara asked as she stepped back from her friend and waited.

"When that Irish guy got shot," Blossom began before shaking her head. "Can we get in my car before I spill all this?" She asked as she sent Adara a pleading look. "Or better yet. Can we wait until we're at home?" She tried as she asked brightly. Adara simply shook her head before walking around and slipping into the passenger seat. Blossom let out a sigh before she slipped into the driver's seat.

"Well you know I shared his dorm that night, right?" Blossom asked as they settled back into the seats. "We talk and got to know one another." The blond began to blush faintly before turning to stare out the front window. "We haven't done anything. We've just talked. A lot." She added hastily at Adara's leering look.

"Does this mean," Adara started softly. "Your putting Zane behind you?" She asked as she leaned back from her friend. Mentioning Zane tended to get people hit around Blossom.

"It does," Blossom replied softly after a few moments. "Juice is being really cool about this too." She added before giving Adara a brief smile. "He understands why I'm so flip-flop with him about this whole," she waved her hands around for a moment. "Thing," she finished lamely.

"Well I understand why he grilled me on the drive down to Bakersfield about you," Adara stated more to herself then to Blossom. Turning she gave her best friend a small smile. "I'm happy for you. Don't say shit," she added quickly before Blossom could make a joke about her word choice. "Just tell me if I need to beat sense into his head," she added as she leaned over to hug her best friend.

Blossom simply laughed softly before hugging her friend back. "I will girl. I will." She promised as they pulled apart and settled back into their seats. "Lets go get food. Alright?" Blossom asked as she turned to start her Sedan up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara chuckled as she and Blossom climbed out of her friends four door Sedan. Blinking she paused as she watched Gemma talk to Jax before a larger older woman walked over and joined the pair. Blinking in surprise again she grabbed Blossom and began making her way over to Gemma. "Hey Mary," Adara called out as she waved to the older woman. She watched as the older blond simply nodded before following Jax as he walked her back to her car.

"Who the hell was that?" Blossom asked as she looked between Adara and Gemma. "And why the hell did she look ready to murder a bitch?" She added after a short pause. They watched as Mary climbed into her car before taking off

"Mary Winston," Adara answered after a few moments. "That's Opie's mom." She added at the blond's confused look. "She split when he was 16. Took him with her too." Blossom and Adara waved as Jax did before he went into the Club House.

"Hey." They both turned to look at Gemma. "Never everyone can hack this life style," she shot Adara a pointed look before softening slightly. "Though she is one mean bitch," she added with a hint of a smile.

"What's Mary doing here anyway?" Adara asked as they moved back into the office. She watched with concerned eyes as Gemma sat gingerly in her chair. "Are you alright Ma?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm fine baby," Gemma waved her off with a slightly strained smile. "Mary's just here to get Kenny and Ellie and watch them for Donna and Op." From her tone both girls understood they weren't aloud to ask any more questions.

"You going to see Abel today?" Blossom asked before Adara could say anything. The Jewish woman sent her friend a thankful smile at her change in topic. "Or see him again?"

"I was thinking of stopping by again in a bit." Gemma answered as she shifted in her seat. "You girls wanna come?" She asked as she moved the chair to look at Blossom better before flicking her eyes to Adara and then back to the blond.

"We would love to," Blossom answered cheerfully. "And we can inform you I will be moving out of Adara's and into my own place as soon as I can check out my list." She spoke cheerfully.

"Own place?" Gemma asked slightly confused before moving her gave between the girls again. "You two aren't fighting are you?" She asked seriously. "Cause we don't have time for that shit."

"No, no," both girls spoke up together. "I just wanna get my own place," Blossom explained with a small shrug. "Cause Happy's moving down within the next week or two," Adara added with a bright smile. "And she's a screamer," Blossom smirked before going serious again. "And when I start dating again, I don't want to have to explain my living arrangement to the guy."

"If your fucking Juice," Adara began with a wolfish grin. "You wouldn't have too." She finished before clapping her hands together. "Though," she began as her lips twisted into a frown. "He would be freaked out by all my loud moans."

"And thus," Blossom spoke up before either of them could make any more comments. "I need my own place. For when I start dating." Turning she gave Adara a pointed look. "That doesn't mean I'm going to jump right into being with Juice." She added seriously after a few seconds.

"But why?" Gemma and Adara asked as they leaned forward slightly. Or as slightly as they could in their conditions. "If you like one another you should date one another," Adara reasoned by herself.

"Because I'm not even sure if I should be dating yet," Blossom snapped before crossing her arms. "I don't wanna fuck it up with Juice and ruin what could be a really good thing for both of us." She explained as she gave them both pointed looks.

"I understand that," Gemma spoke up before Adara could say anything else. "Come on girls," the older woman spoke as she stood up carefully. "We're taking your ride Adara." Gemma added as she grabbed her purse. "Blondie your driving." The older woman called as she moved to walk out of the office. Adara and Blossom simply chuckled softly as they got up and followed after her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walking up they all paused as Gemma froze in the entrance way. Adara blinked as she followed her mother's line of sight. Taking a step forward she was stopped by both Gemma and Blossom. Adara turned to give Gemma a questioning look but watched as her mother moved to lean on the over side of the entrance. Blinking again she followed, slipping in front of the taller woman and froze at the sight in front of her.

Jax's was crouched down next to Wendy, as she held Abel while sitting in the rocking chair. Adara swallowed as she flicked her eyes to watch Tara, watch Jax with Wendy and Abel. She felt her heart clench at the smiles on both parents faces before shaking her head. Turning she slipped out and went over to sit on the bench. Clenching her fist and squeezing her eyes shut she felt Gemma sit on one side while Blossom took the other.

"I'm gonna fucking ring the bitch's fucking neck," Adara ground out as she turned to look at her mother. "Can you fucking believe they let her hold that baby?" She asked before pushing herself up. Walking to the other wall she spun around and looked at Gemma. "I can't fucking believe this shit."

"Chill," Blossom spoke up before Gemma could make a comment. The blond had seen the wheels turn in the Queen's head just seconds ago. "Why don't we take a walk and let Gemma handle Jax and Wendy?" Blossom suggested as she stood up. "Come on," she walked over and tugged on Adara's hand before turning to Gemma. "We'll be back in about ten." She added before pulling her friend down the hall.

"But I wanna give that bitch a piece of my mind," Adara whined as Blossom dragged her away. After a few moments and three turns later Adara snapped. "Would you fucking stop for a second girl." Yanking her hand away, she crossed her arms and glared at the blond in front of her. "What is the problem?"

"Did you not notice Gemma's look?" Blossom asked as she took a step closer to her friend. Dropping her voice she look around before turning back to Adara. "I got a bad vibe babe. I think it means trouble for Tara and Jax too," she added in a whisper. "Don't freak out," Blossom rushed out as she brought her hands up to quiet the Jewish woman. "I'm not sure but the look in her eyes said a whole hell of a lot."

"_Selach Li_?" Adara cried out as she took a step back from her friend. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard." She added before crossing her arms and glaring at her friend. "That fucking bitch almost killed Abel. Like hell Gemma's gonna let that bitch any where near that baby!"

"I'm being serious." Blossom snapped as she glared back at her friend. "Look. We both know Gemma hates Tara as much as I hate Zane and you hate Nevada." Adara blinked. Her friend did have a very good point. "I'd bet my left boob Gemma's gonna try to shake shit up for Jax and Tara and throw Wendy at him."

"Ah fuck," Adara groaned as she brought her hands up to run them through her hair. "God fucking damn it!" Turning Adara lashed out by hitting the wall before leaning her head against it. "Why can't she fucking just leave them be?" She whined slightly as she turned to face her friend. "We can not let that shit fly."

"No fucking shit," Blossom quipped with a duh look. "Come on. We gotta get back." Blossom linked arms with Adara before leading her back to the bench where they had left Gemma at. Adara simply nodded before letting her friend take charge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara watched her best friend climb onto the back of Juice's Dyna before they were off. Shaking her head and closing the blind, she turned to look around the living room. after dropping Gemma back off at the Club House to pick up her own car, they had stopped by the store and had shopped for a while. Adara let out a soft sigh before going and grabbing the first two bags at her feet. Picking them up she turned and made her way down the hall towards the nursery.

Setting the bags down and pulling her keys out, she quickly unlocked the door to the nursery and pushed it open. Bending over and picking the bags back up she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face as she looked around the walls, trimmed in a dark midnight blue border around both the ceiling and the floor. Letting out a content sigh, Adara made her way into the room and walked over to the left far corner of the room. Setting the bags down on the rocking chair she turned to look at the art work Happy had down up for Shayna.

He had drawn and painted Disney characters along the wall behind her gray colored crib. Happy had painted Princess Aurora along with Belle, Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan. They were all looking down at the crib with looks of fondness. Adara smiled as she looked up at them for another few moments before turning to the wall next tot he crib, the dresser next to the window. Several characters were drawn around that wall.

Dopey is sitting, or made to look like he is, on top of the dresser with Grumpy and Doc on either side of him. Happy and Bashful are off the left side, drawn to look like they are climbing up steps to get to the top of the dresser. The fairy Godmother from Cinderella was painted to be floating above the other side of the window, waving her wand above Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. Adara grinned as she moved onto the next wall, that held a small book shelf of children books they had began buying during her first pregnancy.

The first part of the wall was made to look like it was under water. Sebastian was waving around his left claw, while Flounder was swimming towards the shore. Sitting on a rock was Scuttle, the seagull holding a fork. Adara smiled fondly as she went to trace the bird before looking at the rest of the wall. The Genie from Aladdin was painted to look like he was playing cards with Abu and Rajah, also from Aladdin. But also the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty.

Giggling softly Adara shook her head before walking back over to the crib. It was a basic one that Giselle had given to them, from when her kids had been that age. Adara smiled as she looked at the name painted on the side of it. Happy, when he was down anyway, had tried to to bring life and color into the room. He had argued with her on more than one occasion that their daughter would have everything. She was going to be his princess and he was gonna give her everything and anything she could ever want.

Shaking her head again, she went over and began pulling the colorful clothing from the bags and began to put them away. After that was done, she gather up the empty bags and made her way from the room. Walking pass the small mound of bags, she tossed the empty bags into the trash in the kitchen before grabbing a bottle of water and banana. Taking the time to eat and drink, Adara looked at plain white fridge. She couldn't wait until it was filled with messy drawings, pictures of a happy family and report cards.

Finishing the banana, she tossed the peel into the trash before moving to the doorway before pausing. Slipping her hand into her left pocket she brought her cell phone out and flipped it open. "_Shalom_?" She answered as she moved to go grab more bags.

"Hey _Amante_," Adara grinned at her lover's raspy voice. "I just finished changing my patches." Adara felt her face light up in delight at the news. "I got Prospects loading up the van with the last of my shit. We'll be there tomorrow night."

"Who are you riding down with?" She asked as she picked up a two bags in her right hand and began to carry them into the nursery. "And should I make up the couch?" She added as she slipped into the colorful room. Dropping the bags by the rocking chair, she turn to go bring more in.

"Naw," Happy answered after a small pause. "Vega's gonna ride down with me." He answered before exhaling heavily. "How are my girls?" He asked after a moment. His voice dropping and laced thick with concern and slight worry. Adara smiled slightly at his tone as she bent over and picked up another bag.

"We are just fine _Ahava_," Adara answered as she turned and started down the hallway again. "I'm just a little worried about _dod_ and _achi_." She added as her voiced dropped slightly as fear mixed in it. "Bobby got picked up for murder and no one knows where Opie is at." She explained softly before pausing in the doorway to the nursery.

"I'm sure Op's fine," Happy stated firmly. "Donna's probably threatening to leave and he's trying to keep his family together." Adara blinked in surprise at her lover's statement. "And you know the Feds are just blowin' smoke. Bobby'll be home soon."

"You talk to Tig earlier didn't you?" She asked with a small roll of her eyes. Pushing herself up she went and dropped the bags on the floor in front of the chair before moving the other bags from the chair and sitting down. "Why does that not surprise me at all."

"He might have given me a heads up and were you would be emotionally today," Happy answered after a short pause. "Can you blame him for being worried?" He shoot back quickly.

"I guess not," she answered after a moment. "On to a happier topic." Adara rolled her eyes at the snort from the doorway. Looking up she shoot Juice and Blossom a glare as they brought in the last four bags. "You two pecker heads can leave," she shooed them away with her hand and waited until the left closing the door. "Blossom's looking for a place of her own."

"Who's she with?" Happy asked after letting out a soft chuckle. "She not wanna hear you screaming every night?" He asked with a leering tone over the phone line. "Or in the morning?"

"No she does not," Adara answered with another roll of her eyes. "She's with Juice. They've been talking." She added with a soft smile slipping onto her lips. "They aren't fucking yet but I give them a couple more weeks and they will be."

"She could do worse," he reasoned. Adara blinked at the loud smack over the line. "You hear that?" He asked after a few seconds. Adara let out a soft grunt in response. "Good. I did that cause I imagine you would have if I were there."

"You would have been right then," Adara mused before giggling softly. "So you should be here tomorrow night right?" Adara asked as she turned to rub where Shayna was kicking her at.

"Unless Blade needs me I should be," he answered. "And that's unlikely. Pearl will probably have his head if he keeps me any longer. She and the others want me down there and their making their displeasure known to everyone." Adara laughed loudly at the statement. Getting comfortable in the rocking chair she began to chatter with her lover excitedly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara groaned as she rolled over. Smacking her hand around until it closed around her cell. Flipping it open she brought it to ehr ear before muttering a soft greeting into the speaker piece. Adara shot up quickly Opie's voice floated over the line.

"Holy fucking shit!" Adara cried out as she tossed her blankets off of her body. "Are you alright Opie?" She asked as she pushed herself up and off the bed. "I've been worried fucking sick about you guys. Did you get any of my messages?" Making her way out of her room and over to the bathroom as she asked.

"If you'd calmed down a bit I'd answer you," Opie rumbled softly over the line. "They tell you anything?" The question was hesitant and it made Adara freeze. "About what went down?"

"They haven't really told me jack shit Op," Adara answered honestly. "What happened?" She asked as she spun around and made her way back to her room. "I saw your mom yesterday. Gemma mentioned she was picking up Kenny and Ellie."

"Feds picked me, Donna and the kids the night before," Opie began after a moment. "Took us to Stockton. Made it look like I was ratting and they were gonna put us in witness protection." Adara froze as she sat down on her bed. "I didn't rat."

"Of course you didn't," Adara snorted. "I've known you for years Op and you'd sooner cheat on Donna then rat on this Club." Pausing she listened to him snort over the line. "And you'd sooner chop your dick off then cheat on your wife." The honesty in her voice was thick. "You are _gavra rabbah_ Opie. Never doubt that brother."

"Thank you." Adara blinked in surprise at the tone. "I really need to know that someone's on my side in this." He added after a small pause. "It really does mean a lot to know you believe me."

"Opie the guys know you," Adara reasoned. "They know you wouldn't rat." Adara let her voice rise as she ranted. "I mean hell. That's like saying Tig ratted and he'd sooner kill himself then turn. They'll know you didn't." She stated honestly. "I'm sure once you explain what's going on, they'll believe you. Alright?"

"Alright," he chuckled softly over the line. "I just need to make sure we were gonna be okay." He added after a few moments of silence. "I gotta go though. I gotta call Jax. Find out when I can come in and explain what happened." Adara nodded before saying her goodbyes.

Closing her phone she dropped it onto the bed before letting out a relieved sigh. There was no way the guys would think Opie ratted. With that settled in her mind, Adara pushed herself up and made her way to the bath room. Slipping in and closing the door, she turned to go sit on the toilet. Sighing as she relieved her bladder, she made a mental note to call Giselle once she was done.

Adara grinned as she rushed back into her room to get dressed and ready for the day. Going to her closet she pulled out a plain blue baby doll dress and matching flats before pulling the over sized SAMCRO shirt off. After putting the dress and flats on, Adara turned to sit on her bed while dialing Giselle's number on her cell phone she had picked up.

"Hey baby girl," Giselle answered brightly after just a few seconds. "What can I do for you baby cakes?" The woman asked after shouting something at someone that had done something wrong where ever she was at.

"Did he leave?" Adara asked seriously as she looked down at her covered foot as she tapped it against the floor. "And are you partying it up yet?" She added jokingly as she shifted slightly on the bed before going back to tapping her foot again.

"Yes," Giselle answered excitedly. "We had a goodbye breakfast before they left. Herb and Berry are traveling down with him. Only until Rogue River though." She explained. Adara could see her waving her free hand around excitedly. "Are excited baby girl? Gonna have your man to yourself again."

"I'm beyond stoked right now," Adara replied before letting out a loud squeal. "I can't wait until he gets her. Sex is so on the menu for when he gets here." They shared a small laugh at that.

"How's Blossom doing?" Giselle asked seriously after a few moments. " I heard from Pearl that Zane's gonna be bringing that thing with him when he comes up to visit in a few weeks."

Adara felt her jaw drop for a few seconds. "That jerk-wad!" Adara cried out in outrage. "I hope Pearl makes that bitch cry," the Jewish woman stated honestly. "B's actually doing really good. Flirting it up with a Son here." She answered after a few moments of stewing quietly.

"Really?" Giselle cried out happily. "Oh thank goodness! We were hoping she was doing good. The girls are gonna be happy to hear that." She continued. "Is it a serious flirt or are they just getting their kicks from one another before moving on?"

"Serious," Adara answered quickly. "Juice has kinda crushed on her since I first brought her down. He was beyond ready to go murder Zane when he got the full story from us," Adara grinned brightly. "Their taking it slow until their sure she's ready to actually be with him." Adara added on. "Or that's what they've told me anyway."

"Well good for her," Giselle stated warmly. "I gotta go baby girl. But give me a call in a few days. We need to catch up some more." Adara agreed before ending the phone call. Pushing herself up she walked over to her dresser and dropped her cell phone into her purse. Grabbing her purse she turned to walk over to the door. Slipping out of her master bedroom and making her way to the kitchen. Freezing in the doorway she let out a sharp whistle. Smirking as Juice and Blossom jumped apart from one another she leveled them both with a hard look.

"As mush as I love you both. The only sex aloud in this house is between me and Happy." Turning her gaze from Blossom to Juice before going back to the blond. "You two wanna fuck, get your own place and do it there." Nodding she moved to reach between them to grab her vitamins. "I'll give you a call later Goldilocks." Spinning on her heel, she dropped the bottle into her purse before pausing in the doorway. "Happy will be here tonight." She added before continuing on her way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara hummed softly as she made her way into the Club House hours later. Looking around she grinned at the celebration going on around her. Bringing her gaze around the room again before spotting her target she quickly made her way over to where Tig and Clay where. Reaching the pair of older men, she reached over and smacked Tig.

"What the hell?" He cried as he scrambled to get away from the small Jewish woman. "What the fuck did I do to you now Midget?" He asked as he ducked behind Clay's chair.

"Stop telling my lover what to say to me," Adara snapped as she placed her hands on her hips. "I hear one more fucking thing and I swear I'm gonna staple your balls to the wall." She pointed to were the wall of fame was. "Right next to your picture. You got me?" She leveled him with a serious look before whirling around to look at Juice.

Striding over she smacked him over the back of the head as well. "And if you hurt Blossom I'll skin you alive," she added as she glared at him for a few seconds. "I don't wanna hear it," she waved her hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "Just don't hurt her. She's my girl and I love her to pieces."

"Where have you been?" Jax asked as he gave her a curious look. "Ma's been trying to get a hold of you and so have we," he waved his hand around the room. Adara simply rolled her eyes before giving him a look. "You know you can't cut your phone off."

"I had a doctor's appointment," she snapped before rubbing her face with her right hand. "Look I'm sorry," she murmured softly before giving everyone an apologetic look. "I'm hunger and I'm taking out my frustration out on you guys." Turning she went to make her way towards the exit but stopped as they called out her name.

"Hold up," Jax called as he and Opie stood up. "We'll come with you." He added as they went to make their way towards her. Chibs and Juice agreeing. "We ain't had a day with just you and us in a long time." Jax grinned down at her. "Let's go feed ya, ya bottom-less pit." He patted her head affectionately as he moved away before she could smack him with her purse. Laughter followed the small group as they left.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_Imi_ ~ My Mother, Hebrew.

_Barei Lev_ ~ Pure in Heart, Hebrew.

_Mi niña_ ~ My baby girl, Spanish.

_Fachadick_ ~ Extremely confused, Yiddish.

_Selach Li_ ~ Excuse Me, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Dod_ ~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Gavra Rabbah_ ~ A Great Man, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	37. The Sleep of Babies

Groaning softly Adara tried to shift but found herself trapped in between the bed and something very warm. Opening her eyes slowly she lifted her head and turned it to see what was wrapped around her. Blinking slowly she felt her lips curve up into a wide smile before settling back into the bed. Well toned tanned tattooed arms were wrapped around around her. "Hey," she rasped softly. Her voice was still heavy and thick with sleep.

"_Vuelve a dormir_," Happy mumbled before tightening his arms around her. Smiling Adara closed her eyes before nodding. "_Shluff_," she agreed before letting out a content sigh. They would talk in the morning. They would have a long talk followed by really awesome sex, she thought before drifting back off into dream land.

Waking hours later Adara stretched as she looked around. Blinking a few times she felt herself frown. She had hoped it wasn't a dream. She could have sworn that Happy had been in bed with her the night before. Letting out a sigh, she tossed the covers back before crawling out of bed. Stumbling slightly she made her way out of the master bedroom and to the bath room.

Stepping out Adara felt more awake after doing part of her morning routine. Rolling her neck she turned and made her way towards the kitchen before pausing. Letting her eyes roam around the living room she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Her living room was littered with box's and duffel bags. "_Ahava_?" Adara called out as she tip toed around the boxes after a few moments of staring at them. "_Shalom_?" She tried again after getting no response. "Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen _Amante_." Adara grinned as she followed her lover's voice. Pausing she blinked at the sight greeting her. She watched as Happy flipped a pancake before pointing to the table. "Eat." A plate fixed the way she loved was already set in front of her place. Smiling brightly she walked over and kissed her lover's cheek softly before taking her seat at the table.

Her pancakes were already cut up into bite size pieces and coated heavily in maple syrup with walnuts and cut up banana's on top. The pile of bacon was off to the side on a separate plate. "You made _aruchat boker_?" She asked as she picked up her fork and looked over the plate of pancakes and two handful's of bacon. She watched as he turned to give her a pointed look, as if to say duh. "_¿Qué tiene de malo?_" She asked before taking a bite of pancake. She gave Happy a curious look as she chewed, waiting for his answer.

"_Estoy bien_," he rasped out before turning back to the stove. He slid the golden brown pancake out of the frying pan and onto a plate that already held four. He turned off the burner before grabbing the plate and moving to take the seat next to Adara on her left. "Just fucking enjoy it," he rumbled softly before he began to cut his pancake's up. "I've got the next few days to settle and enjoy time with you."

Adara felt a warmth settle in her entire body at her lovers statement. "Sweet giant tweets," she quipped before popping a piece of bacon into her mouth. "This is gonna be real nice." Her lips curved up into a grin as she brought her hand up to rub his neck softly for a few moments. "Having you around for more than a day or two." Happy simply grunted in agreement as he stuff as large bite of pancake into his mouth. Rolling her eyes she brought her hand back to rest on her belly as she ate.

"We gotta go to the Club House." He spoke up after chewing and swallowing a large bite of pancakes. "Wanna let the guys know I'll be here." Adara simply nodded as she took another bite of food. "It's just to let Clay know. In case they need some muscle or another gun. It's a precaution." Happy explained further as he noticed the slightly dimming of her eyes. "I'm sure they'll be fine _Amante_ and won't need me at all though."

Blinking Adara looked up as swallowed the bite she had in her mouth. "Alright," she gave him a shrug, but her lips curled up into a tiny smile. "I gotta stop by anyway. Ma asked me to pick up something form the lock box in the office for her." Happy nodded and with that they finished eating breakfast in silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walking into the Club House, Adara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the sight on the couch. Chibs was dead asleep, with no pants on, and a Crow Eater between his legs. Shaking her head Adara turned to scan over the rest of the room before freezing at the sight on the pool table. Walking closer she smirked before pulling her cell out and snapping a couple picture's of Juice, in his boxer's and mouth open snoring quietly, wrapped around Blossom, who was in nothing but a black thong.

Shaking her head Adara waved at Chibs who had seemed to have woken up while she had been studying her best friends. Cackling softly she turned to watch as Happy walked up to the pool table before pausing. Smirking the stoic biker pulled his hand back before letting it fly. He hit Juice, rather hard, on the back of his head. They watched as the Puerto Rican jumped a few inches off of the pool table before toppling off and falling to the floor.

Blossom, who had been dislodged and shoved to the side of the pool table, woke up and began to look around before her gaze landed on Adara. She squeaked loudly as she realized she was topless before shoving herself off the pool table and ran back towards the dorm rooms as quickly as she could.

"Holy fucking shit!" Juice cried out as he scrambled to stand up from the floor. "So not fucking cool guys." He gave the couple a half hearted glare before his face started flushing a bright red as he realized what he was wearing. "God damn it." He muttered before following Blossom's path to the dorm rooms at a slightly slower pace.

Adara couldn't help the laughter escaping her at the moment. After a moment she shook her head and turned to look at Happy. Leaning up she kissed his lips softly before leaning back on her feet. "I'm gonna pick up the package mom needed. I'll be right back." Happy grunted loudly as he watched her take a step back before waving at Chibs. Turning Adara laughed softly as she made her way out of the bar room.

Shaking his head he turned to go grab a drink from behind the bar as the blond Crow Eater stumbled passed him and towards the bath room. Rolling his eyes he pulled out a shot glass from under the counter and the bottle of Jack. Straightening up he poured himself a shot before putting leaning back over and grabbing another shot glass and slipping it onto the counter next to his full one. Swallowing his shot, he turned to look up at Chibs as he zipped up his pants. The Scots men simply shot Happy a grin before making his way towards him. Raising a questioning brow towards the Scots man before waving the shot glass around.

"Aye brother," Chibs muttered as he dropped onto a stool in front of Happy. "Guid mornin'," he nodded before downing the shot Happy had placed in front of him. "Mary, Mother of Christ that's guid." Letting the glass roll between his hands for a moment, he gave Happy a curious look. "Whit's new?" He asked as he placed the shot glass back down.

"Got all my shit moved down here last night," Happy remarked before downing a second shot. "In Charming for a few days." He added after a few seconds with a small shrug. "Got down time to spend with Adara before Quinn's gonna have me on runs." Both men smirked as the blond Crow Eater stumbled her way passed before slipping out of the building.

Chibs simply nodded after turning back around to face the normally silent man. The pair sat in silence as they waited for either Adara or Blossom and Juice to return. After a few moments they turned to watch Juice lead Blossom back into the room, who seemed to be blushing feverishly as she spotted the pair at the bar. Sitting down next to Chibs, Blossom nodded before ducking her head and staring at the top of the bar. Juice paused before turning to go into the kitchen area.

"Guid sex darlin'?" Chibs asked as he turned to give Blossom a wide grin. The blond simply raised her head to shot the Scots men a glare before rolling her eyes and nodding. "That's guid then," he grinned at her before turning to see who was coming into the Club House now. Adara rounded the corner with Tig trailing after her.

"I am not bringing pot brownies to my nephew's home coming party," the Jewish woman snapped as she gave the dark curly haired man a disbelieving look. "You want them that bad, you ask Ma to make you some." Turning she strode over to where everyone was gathered and slipped onto the seat next to Blossom. "You coming to the party tonight?" She asked as she turned to shoot her best friend a questioning look.

"Abel comes home tonight?" Blossom asked brightly before shooting Adara a grin. "Fuck yeah I'm there. Like I'm gonna miss you making Wendy cry and throwing a wrench into The Plan." Both females shared a cackle before turning to flick their eyes to Juice, who came in carrying two cups of coffee. They watched as he placed one in front of Blossom before leaning against the bar next to Happy.

"Now that's sweet," Adara commented before turning to look at Tig and Chibs. "Why can't you two be that sweet?" She asked before letting out a loud sigh and turning to Happy. "What?" She asked as she gave him a look with amusement. "I know your that sweet." She winked before giving him an innocent smile.

Everyone watched as Happy leaned forward and growled at Adara, who simply smiled at her lover. After a moment that man let out a sigh and brought up his hands to rub over his face. Adara smiled triumphantly before reaching over and patting her lovers arm.

"It's alright _mi amante_." She quipped before turning to Blossom. "Don't you have work today Goldilocks?" She asked before turning to pull her cell phone out and checked the time. Blossom reached over and blanched as she saw the time.

"Oh fuck," the blond mumbled before standing up and running back to the dorm rooms. A moment later they watched as she rushed over and planted a quick kiss on Juice's lips. As they pulled apart she smiled some what shyly at the mo-hawked man. "I'll call you later?" She asked as she moved away from him and towards the door. He in returned simply nodded while smiling stupidly at her. Adara, Tig, Chibs and Happy simply rolled their eyes as the blond finally turned and left.

"What happened to the whole she's gonna date other guys before jumping into something with you?" Adara asked as she turned her curious gaze on Juice after a few moments. "And why in the hell couldn't you fuck her in your dorm room?" She added after a few seconds. "Cause seriously, I don't ever wanna see that shit again!"

"What?" Juice asked blinking rapidly as he stared at Adara in confusion. "What do you mean her date other guys?" He asked as he brought his left hand up to scratch the side of his head.

"She said she didn't wanna just jump into something with you," Adara explained. "And that she wasn't even sure if she should be dating again." The Jewish woman added with a small shrug. "She wasn't entirely sure she was over Zane."

"We got trashed last night," Juice explained with a sheepish smile and a small shrug. "We weren't exactly in the right frame of mind to be responsible." Adara snorted before sending him a duh look. "But the sex was phenomenal," he added as his face brightened slightly.

"Hey," she snapped at the Puerto Rican man. "She is not a Crow Eater, you douche-knocker." Glaring she swept her gaze to the other three men. "No one hears how the sex was." Bringing her stern gaze back to Juice she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just don't make a colossal fuck up here."

"E-fucking-nough," Tig cried out after a few moments. Shaking his head, he clapped both Chibs and Happy on the shoulder before nodding at Juice and Adara. "I gotta go make a phone call," he waved before slipping off towards the dorm rooms. The remaining group simply shook their heads before chatting amongst themselves.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara giggled as she climbed out of the SUV. Shutting the door she watched as Happy came around to her side. "So sex? She asked softly with a leering grin lightly up her face. Adara laughed as Happy simply wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips to her's. After a few moments he pulled back and smirked down at her.

Rolling her eyes she allowed him to turn her and march her up to the front door. She watched as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open. A second later she let out a soft shriek as Happy swung her up carefully into his arms and carried her through the open door and into the house. Setting her down, he turned to shut the door.

"Really?" She asked as she turned to drop her purse on the couch before sitting down to pull off her plain gray flats. "Are we officiating our marriage now?" She grinned as he turned to glare at her. Pulling his cut off he tossed it down next to her, before sitting next to her and began to unlace his boots.

"Oh shut up," he rasped softly as he pulled off his left boot before moving to take the other one off. "I was fucking trying to be nice." He added as he yanked the right boot off. Picking them up he set them off to the side, under the end table next to his side of the couch.

"It was sweet," Adara stated softly as she laid her hand on his arm. Giving him a small smile she leaned over to kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you." Pushing herself up, she turned and gave him a coy smile before crooking her fore finger on her left hand. "Come on," she whispered as she held her hand out for him to take.

Without hesitating, Happy grasped her hand and pushed himself up and off the couch. He let her lead him down the hall and to their bedroom. He watched as she pushed open the door before leading him through it. Turning she sent him a feral grin before spinning around and closing the door. Taking a step he placed his hands on her shoulders and let them trail up and down while he ducked his head to nip softly at her exposed neck.

Adara let out a soft moan as she leaned back into the sculpted chest of her lover. She let her eyes slip close as his hands trailed down her arms to slip around her hips. He held her tightly like that for a few moments as he sucked and bite her neck. Adara whimpered softly as she tilted her head to the side to give him a better angle. After a few moments of leaving marks along her neck, Happy stepped back and turned her around to face her.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he rasped softly before crashing their mouths together. Moaning softly into one another's mouths, Happy began to walk them backwards until his legs hit the edge of their bed. Pulling away from he grinned before helping her out of her plain gray baby doll dress. After pulling it over her head he dropped his mouth over her's again, while cupping her face with both of his hands. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth with fever, he felt her give a full body shiver.

Pulling back from her again, he ran his hands down and up her body. He watched as she reached out and began to tug his white SAMCRO shirt up. Pulling his hands away from her body, he helped her take off his shirt before tossing it to the hamper in the corner. Grinning down at her he reached around and began to unhook her black lace bra before slipping the straps down her arms. Tossing it away he dropped his hands to rest on her hips as she undid his zipper and pushed his pants down.

Smiling coyly up at him, he watched as she leaned forward and kissed his chest right above his heart before walking over and climbing up onto the bed. Watching as she laid out in the middle and sent him a come whiter smile, he felt his face break out into a wide grin. Kicking off his pants, he quickly climbed up onto his was covering her body with his own.

He stayed like that, braced up by his arms as he stared down at her for a few moments before flicking his eyes down to her belly. Frowning slightly he brought his eyes back up to her's with a question floating in his. It seemed to take Adara a moment to understand before she nodded and gave him a soft smile. Within seconds he was laid out flat on his back, with her straddling his hips and grinning down at him like a kid in a candy store.

Leaning over, Adara groaned as she seemed to struggle trying to find a comfortable position to kiss her lover. Giving up after a few moments, she pouted down at him. "I can't wait to me small again." Sitting up, Adara gave Happy a questioning look before shrugging. "We can just skip play time and get down to business?" She offered softly after a few moments.

Groaning softly, he shrugged before pushing himself up. "Let's just get naked first," he rasped before kissing her softly. Rolling away from him, Adara grinned as her lover reached over and tickled her hips slightly. She watched as he began to pull her matching lace panties off of her hips and down her legs after a few moments. Tossing them to the side, he quickly and easily pulled off his boxers before tossing them away. Sitting up he scooted to the head board and leaned against it.

Grinning as he helped her to straddle him again, Adara giggled as she caught on to Happy's train of thinking. Smirking she bucked her hips slightly to test out the arrangement before nodding slightly. Easing herself up, she whimpered softly as he lined his dick up with her entrance in a teasing way. Lowering herself back down, neither could stop the moans escaping their lips.

Letting her head slide back, Adara felt Happy's hands grip her hips tightly. After adjusting, he began to help her ease herself up and then lower again. Getting use to the angle, Adara ran her nails down Happy's head to his shoulders and then back up again. Grunting at the fell, Happy smirked as he leaned forward to suck on her pulse point. After a moment he bite down hard, and grinned at the high hiss that turned into a breathy moan.

After a while of their slow pace, Adara let out a soft whine. "I need faster. I need more," she breathed out as she lowered herself once again on to him. "Please _Ahava_. _Bevakasha_!" She begged softly. Grunting he stilled her movements and scooted them down the bed, kicking the covers away as he did. Laying back he grinned up at her and helped her ease into a faster pace.

"Oh God," Adara moaned out as she began to rock faster. "Of fuck!" She moaned out loudly as she tilted her head back and let her lips part slightly. Happy groaned in agreement as he began bucking his hips up to meet her. They weren't going to last long, Happy thought, not that he cared. He'd missed being inside of his tiny lover.

"_Bevakasha_!" She moaned out again as they began to grow more frantic with one another. "Happy," Adara moaned out at the same time her lover growled at her name. She gripped his shoulders and dug dug her nails into them. They were getting closer but they couldn't seem to get their fast enough.

"Happy!" Adara cried out as she came moments later. "Adara," Happy growled out just seconds later as he felt his lover squeeze around him. Adara let herself slump against Happy for a few seconds to get her breathing some what under control before moving off of her lover and laying on her side. Reaching out she traced a few of his tattoo's before smiling.

"Nap time?" He rasped as he turned his half closed eyes to her. Adara nodded before leaning over and kissing his shoulder. "And then shower and then Abel's welcome home party," she added softly before snuggling into his side. Happy grunted in response before wrapping his arm around her, as she hooked her leg around his waist. They had both effectively covered the other, in case Blossom came looking for them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara jumped at the pounding on the door before groaning softly. Dropping her head back down she frowned as it hit the bed and not her lover. Lifting her head again she looked around before letting her frown widen. Happy wasn't on the the bed or in the room. Sighing Adara groaned as she shifted slightly before snapping her eyes open again as someone pounded on the door again.

"Wake the hell up!" Adara should have know it was Blossom at the door. "Seriously girlfriend. Gemma just called and she needs us over at Jax's in like thirty minutes to finish setting up for the party." Blossom added after a few seconds. "Clay will be here in about twenty also." Groaning Adara pushed herself up before climbing out of the bed. Grabbing her robe off of the back of the door, she slipped on the black silk before making sure she was covered.

Tossing the door open, Adara glared at Blossom. "I want to fill a pillow case with dead batteries and beat you with it," she snarled before pushing past her. "I'm taking a shower." She added over her shoulder before stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Letting out a small sigh, Adara took off the robe and hung it on the rack that hung on the back of the bathroom door. Nodding she turned and went to turn on the water.

Twenty minutes later a clean and less grumpy Adara stepped out of the bathroom and darted into her room to get dressed. Smiling at the sight of her favorite outfit already laid out for her, along with her favorite pair of blue flats. The baby doll dress was mainly white at the top but fade into a soft blue towards the bottom. Grinning Adara dropped the towel and pulled on the black cotton panties before pulling on the dress. Grinning as she smoothed it down before turning to her dresser to grab her brush off of it.

Walking out of the master while brushing her hair, she made her way into the living room to see Clay and Chibs speaking with Happy and Juice. Nodding to everyone she walked over and gave Happy a chaste kiss and a soft thank you before straightening up again. Turning she gave Clay a bright smile. "What is it that you needed _Tateh_?" She asked before moving to go stand off to the side towards the hallway.

"Needed to discuss some arrangements with Happy," the President smiled softly before giving her a questioning glance. "You helping to set up for the party?" He asked as he looked down at his watch before glancing back up at her. "Your mother said they should be bringing Abel home in about an hour."

Adara rolled her eyes before nodding. "I'm almost finished getting ready," she answered before nodded to them all. Going back to her room she quickly dropped the brush back onto the dresser before sitting on the bed and slipping the flats on. Pushing herself back up she went of to the night stand and smiled as she saw her phone plugged in and charging. Picking it up and unplugging it, she turned to look the room over once more. Nodding to herself she turned made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her before going back out to the living room.

"I'm gonna head over," Adara spook as she walked into the living room before pausing. "When you guys leave make sure to lock up. Alright?" She asked as she went over and gave Happy a quick kiss goodbye. Straightening up she brightened as she spotted her purse on the stand by the door. Walking over she dropped her phone in it before slipping it up her arm. Turning she nodded to the Sons before slipping out of the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara laughed as she shook her head before turning to open the door and smiled brightly. Stepping back she waved in Piney before closing the door again. "I got a beer and joint with your name on them _Zeyde_." Adara waved her hand to the couch. "Which one you want first?" She asked as she followed him to the couch. She watched as Juice, Chibs and Clay all nodded to him as he took a seat on the love seat.

"I'll take the beer for now beautiful," the older man grinned up at her. Laughing softly Adara nodded before going into the kitchen and grabbing the older man a fresh cold one. Turning she smiled at Happy as he stood next to Blossom, who was chatting his ears off and Luann who watched the pair with amusement. Shaking her head, Adara slipped out and handed Piney the beer before laughing at the joke the older man had made.

Turning she watched as Clay, Tig and Lowell with Moby, came in. Smiling brightly Adara bypassed the men and swept Moby up into a hug. After releasing him she whipped around and pulled Lowell into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you again stud," she whispered softly before pulling back from him.

She squeezed Lowell's shoulder for a moment before she turned and gave Clay a watery smile. The older man simply nodded and dropped a kiss onto her head before moving to stand in the living room, along with Tig who simply nodded at Adara and gave her a wide grin. Shaking her head she watched as Lowell followed the older men further into the house.

Grinning she stood there for a moment simply smiled warmly at the scene before her. Most of her family was gathered in the living room, a few stragglers littering in the kitchen and outside. Letting out a content sigh she watched them for a few more moments before there was another knock at the door. Turning she took th few short steps before opening the door. Grinning she squealed loudly as arms were wrapped around her lower half. Laughing softly she wrapped both Kenny and Ellie in tight hugs for a few moments.

"Alright guys." The three pulled apart to beam at, or up to in the kids case, Opie who watched the three with a fond smile. "You can continue that inside," he waved his hand, for them to go further into the house before pushing at Kenny and Ellie softly. Laughing the kids released their aunt and darted into the house as they caught sight of their grand-pop.

"Hey Adara," Opie rumbled softly as he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head before slipping into the living room. Donna followed behind after giving Adara a brief but tight hug. Adara smiled widely at the pair before closing the door fully again. Turning she grinned as she saw Happy leaning against the wall just a foot away from her.

Stepping up she wrapped her arms around her lover before resting her head on his shoulder. "Is it bad that I'm ready to call it a night?" She asked softly as she leaned her head back to look at him. From the look on his face, she could already see his answer clearly.

"Naw," Happy rasped softly as his lips quirked up slightly for a few seconds. "I'm ready too." Both shared a grin before Happy ducked his head to pull her into a quick passionate kiss. Pulling a part moments later, they turned to grin at Clay and Piney who were yelling for them to break it up. "Their are kids here some where," Piney added with a wide grin brightening his face up.

Shaking her head, Adara turned and gave Happy one last kiss before moving to go sit down next to Piney on the love seat. Poking him hard on the shoulder Adara grinned as he tossed her a triumphant grin before slipping his arm over her shoulders. Laughing Adara settled into the older man's side and enjoyed the light and love filled room. They were only waiting for Gemma, Wendy and Jax to arrive with Abel now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara turned when Luann yelled out that they were here. The Jewish woman grinned as she watched her aunt go and open the door, letting in Jax who was carefully holding Abel. Grinning, Adara allowed Happy to help her up, so she could greet Abel with everyone else who was now on their feet congratulating the blond VP.

Adara blinked as she watched Gemma and Wendy trailed in after him, with Tara bringing up the rear. That had to be interesting, she thought before focusing back on the conversation. She rolled her eyes as she watched Clay offer Abel a beer. "It's you and grandpa bud." Smiling Adara felt Happy wrap his arms around her, resting his hands over her belly protectively.

"Oh come on," Adara pipped up catching Jax's attention. "I wanna give some love to my _bubbala_." Reaching her hands out, she grinned as Jax carefully handed his son over to her. Carefully she tucked the baby to her chest and smiled down at him. "Hey baby boy," Adara cooed softly. "You gonna be a heart breaker _bubbala_. Gonna have all the girly's chasing after you doll face."

"Just what we need." Everyone turned to Blossom, who had slipped up next to Adara. "Another lady killer around here." Everyone watched as she shoot a bright grin towards Kenny. "Looks like your gonna have some competition their buddy." Everyone laughed as Kenny screwed his face up before shaking his head. Adara rolled her eyes before ducking her head and dropping a kiss onto Abel's forehead.

"_Tismoch Alai_." Adara mumbled softly, to softly for anyone to hear her. "Always my _bubbala_." Lifting her head she gave Jax a wide smile before handing the little boy to Blossom, who cooed loudly about the adorable kids in the SAMCRO family. Resting against Happy's chest, she watched as Abel was passed around the room. She watched as Blossom slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen, with Juice following the blond woman.

"Can't wait to see you holding our kid," Happy rasped lowly into her ear before kissing her neck. Turning Adara smiled warmly up at him before leaning up slightly to give him a short kiss. Pulling back he grinned down at her before turning to Gemma, who had come up to the pair.

"I hear your one step closer to joining us here," the older woman commented before nodding. "Good." Turning she smiled brightly at Adara. "Thank you for playing nice baby girl." Rolling her eyes, Adara shot Gemma a look. "What?"

"I'm not stupid nor am I blind," the smaller woman commented before giving Gemma a pointed look. "She's a _nudnik_ Ma and a _yuchna_. You sure you can put up with her?" As she asked Adara flickered her eyes to Wendy who was talking quietly with Donna and a blond who Adara didn't know. "I won't be nice to her after tonight. As far as I'm concerned that bitch ain't family and won't ever be."

"Abel needs both of his parents," Gemma started to reason but was cut off by Adara. "And she almost fucking killed her kid. Excuse me if I can't forgive her for almost killing my nephew." Adara snapped before slipping back for Happy and stalking away into the kitchen. Gemma sighed before looking at Happy. Shaking her head, Gemma turned to go speak with Jax who was speaking with Chibs while holding Abel.

Happy groaned as he shook his head. Turning he slipped out of the house and sat on the steps as he fished out his cigarette's and lighter. Pulling one out, he slipped his pack back into his pocket before lighting his cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he released the breath slowly before standing up and walking to the end of the drive way. Rolling his head he took another drag before flicking his eyes back to the house as the door opened. He watched as Blossom made her way towards him.

"Gemma and Adara fighting?" The younger woman asked as she pulled out a cigarette of her own and lit it. "Cause if so, I'm supposed to fill Jax and Clay in on the issue. They've been at odds sense Wendy got out of rehab." He watched as the blond took a long drag before going on. "Gemma's trying to shove Tara out of the picture and Adara's fighting her on it, tooth and nail."

"The fuck?" Happy asked as he gave her an unreadable look. "The hell Adara care about who Jax fucks or who he doesn't?" Taking another drag of his cigarette, he rolled his shoulder's before letting out a sigh. "She should just let him be a man and make that fucking choice for himself."

Before Blossom could answer they turned to watch Tara storm out of the house. Blinking they let their eyes meet before turning back to the front door once again. Juice came jogging out and grinned before giving Blossom a kiss as he went. "Jax want's me to make sure she gets home alright. I'll call you later?" The younger man rushed out as he quickly got on his bike and put on his helmet.

Blossom simply waved as Juice took off down the street to follow Tara. Snorting the blond rolled her eyes before turning to Happy. "I'm gonna head over to the house. Let Adara know I'm gonna stay at the Club House tonight." Happy simply grunted before dropping his cigarette to the ground. "Later daddy." The blond called back cheerfully as she made her way down the street. Happy simply groaned before making his way back into the house.

Opening the door, he slipped in before looking around for his Jewish lover. Spotting her in the corner with Clay, Affinity and Eliza, he made his way through the crowd and wrapped his arm around her before ducking his head to whisper into her ear. "Blondie's stayin' at the Club House with Juice tonight," he rasped softly before placing a kiss on her ear lobe. "She just left."

Straightening up, he turned to nodded his goodbye as Opie and his family started to leave. "By munchkins," Adara called happily as she waved. After a few seconds she turned to give Clay and the women a kiss to their cheeks before waving. Happy smirked as he followed behind his lover as she made her way around saying goodbye to most everyone.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow Ma," Adara stated as she hugged Gemma goodbye. Waving to everyone Adara slipped through the door as Happy held it open for her. Going down a few steps, she waited for her lover to join her before waving one last time to the Winston family. Wrapping her arm around Happy's waist while his arm settled on her shoulders they began the short walk back to their house.

Turning they watched as Tig rode by them, followed by the car and then the truck. Waving Adara let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on Happy's body. "Can we veto having a party with that many people, when Shay gets here?" Adara asked after a moment of silence.

"Your tellin' Gemma then," he answered with a small smirk playing at his lips as he looked down at her. Adara simply rolled her eyes before reaching down to smack his ass. "I'm not suicidal babe," Happy remarked as he squeezed her closer to his body. "Sides, she won't kill you for asking."

"And you're supposed to be a badass biker," she remarked playfully before giving him a warm fond smile. "I'll tell her tomorrow when we have lunch." She answered his unasked question before letting out a content sigh. "This is nice," she added as they walked onto their street. "Us doing couple-ly things together like this."

Blinking he gave her a questioning look. "Couple-ly things?" He asked before snorting. "We do couple-ly things when I'm here all the time." As he finished he gave her a leering smile.

"Sex is not a couple-ly thing Hap," Adara shot back with a raised brow that dared him to tell her she was wrong. "But I kinda miss this," she added as she looked ahead again. "Time where it's just me and you and not someone rounding the corner telling us to get a room."

Blinking he thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Will be nice to be us again," he agreed as he paused at the end of their driveway. Turning he wrapped both his arms around her shoulders before leaning down to give her a deep scorching kiss. Pulling back he grinned as she whimpered at the loss of contact. Chuckling softly he lead her up to their front door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Happy groaned as he rolled his head to the side. Letting out a soft sigh, he eased Adara off of him and onto the bed before slowly climbing out of the bed. Standing there for a moment he waited to make sure she was still sleeping before walking over and pulling on a pair of his sweatpants before slipping out of the bedroom. Closing the door quietly, he turned and made his way down the hall and into the living room. Looking around he crossed his arms and waited for one of the three intruders to explain themselves.

"Donna's dead." Blinking rapidly he tilted his head to the side before staring down at Juice. "Drive by. Shot up the back of the truck cap. Someone was gunnin' for Opie but got her instead." Inhaling sharply Happy froze as he stared down at his younger brother before swinging his gaze over to Chibs. He waited for the Scots men to added more.

"Clay wants ye stayin' in Charmin' ta handle 'Dara," the scarred man spoke quietly. His accent thickening as he tried to keep his emotions in control. "Doesn't think anyone but ye or Bloss 're gonna be able ta han'le 'er." Taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly Happy nodded once slowly.

"Oh fuck," Happy breathed out after a few moments before rubbing his face roughly. "I'll put in a call to Quinn in the morning," he stated after a few moments of silence.

"Clay already did," Juice quipped before turning to look back at the silent blond woman that sat in between him and Chibs. "Told Quinn you were gonna be unavailable for a week or two."

Nodding for a few seconds Happy froze as he whipped his head around to stare at the entrance to the living room from the hallway. After a few seconds he watched as Adara poked her head around to scan with her eyes before stepping fully into the room. He felt his breath catch and his blood freeze as he took her in. She was wearing nothing both one of his over sized SONS tee shirts with her hair down, messy from sleep and no glasses.

Adara blinked in surprise as Juice, Chibs and Blossom sat sullenly on the couch. Blinking she turned to look over at Happy, who was standing in front of them with a closed off unreadable look. Swallowing she walked further into the room before clearing her throat. "What happened?" Her voice broke on the softly whispered question.

She watched as everyone looked at her but no one seemed to want to answer her. Turning she took a step towards Happy but froze at the look in his eyes. They were darkened to nearly black with anger and worry. She felt her breath catch in her throat but she still tried to ask what had happened again. "I wa-ant," she tried but couldn't seem to finish what she wanted to say.

"Their was a drive by." All eyes flow to Blossom as she tried to start but was cut off as a sob escaped her lips. Adara watched as Juice wrapped the blond woman in his arms and rocked her as she cried into his neck. Turning Adara looked at Chibs to see if he would tell her what had happened but froze at the lost look in his eyes.

"Donna's dead." Adara blinked as she turned to stare at Happy. Her lover had crossed the distance and was now standing in front of her. "They were aiming for Opie but they got Donna in stead." He explained softly, his eyes searching her face.

"Wh-wha-what?" Adara felt her chest tighten and her throat close up. Blinking vigorously she tried to rid herself of the tears that were burning her eyes. After a few seconds of standing she felt herself fall forward but guided down to the floor softly as arms wrapped around her. Sobbing into the chest she cried out before hitting the body holding her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She didn't know how long she had struggled and cried but after she had calmed down and lifted her head off of Happy's chest she noticed two things. She was no longer in the living room, she was now in her room and that the house was to quiet. Blinking slowly, she brought her hand up to wipe at her face before glancing up at her lover.

Happy seemed to be watching her closely, as he brought one of his hands up from where he had them wrapped around her, to help her wipe her face. "I'm sorry," he rasped softly to her before squeezing her to him. "I don't know what you need here _Amante_. I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do."

"I don't either," she whispered hoarsely a few minutes later. "I've never had this happen." She added after another moment of silence. "We've never had a murder like this before." She explained softly will closing her eyes. "I've seen them hurt but never the families."

"I can't lose you Adara." She froze as she listened to the emotional filled voice of her lover. "You're the most important thing in my life." She felt him swallow as he paused. "I'd fucking go nuts with out you." Pushing herself up into a sitting position she looked down at him as he spoke. "You, my mom and Shay are the most important things to me besides the Club."

"The devil himself couldn't take me from you," she whispered softly before placing her hand on his heart. "Even if one of us dies, we'll never truly leave the other Hap" She added before leaning over and kissing where her hand had been. "We're apart of each other and that," she looked up at him as she placed her hand on his chest again. "That can't be touched by life, death, Heaven or Hell."

"I never thought anyone could make me feel like this," Happy mumbled before tugging Adara back down onto his chest. "Sleep _Ishti_. Tomorrow we deal with this." Adara could only nodded as Happy's arms wrapped around her. She couldn't cry about the loss of her family. It wouldn't help Opie or the kids. She need to sleep away her tears because tomorrow she had to be her strong for them. She had to be the one Ellie and Kenny could cry on. She needed to be their for when Opie broke down, if he ever did.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations:: **_Vuelve a dormir_ ~ Go back to sleep, Spanish.

_Shluff_ ~ sleep, Yiddish. _Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_Aruchat Boker_ ~ Breakfast, Hebrew.

_¿Qué tiene de malo?_ ~ What's wrong?, Spanish.

_Estoy bien_ ~ I'm fine, Spanish.  
_Guid mornin_ ~ Good morning, Scottish.

_Whit's new_? ~ What's new?, Scottish.

_Mi amante_ ~ My lover, Spanish.

_Bevakasha_ ~ Please, Hebrew.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Zeyde_ ~ Old man or also Grandpa, Yiddish.

_Bubbala_ ~ A term of endearment, darling, Yiddish.

_Tismoch Alai_ ~ You Can Rely on Me, Hebrew.

_Nudnik_ ~ A pest, a persistent and annoying person, Yiddish.

_Yuchna_ - (YUKH-na) a coarse, loud-mouthed, boorish woman, Yiddish.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	38. The Revelator

Blinking slowly, Adara rolled onto her back and simply stared at her plain white ceiling for a few moments. Letting out a small puff of breath she raised her head slowly to look around the room. It was empty and the bed was cold. Happy had been out of the room for a while now. Letting her head fall back Adara squeezed her eyes shut. Laying there for a few more moments Adara slowly opened her eyes again before pushing herself up and then off of the bed. Reaching down to her night stand she grabbed her glasses and slipped them on.

Turning her head slightly Adara scanned the the desk and dresser before walking over to the latter. Grabbing her brush, she quickly dealt with her hair before pulling it up into a lose messy bun. Dropping the brush back onto the dresser top, she turned and strode from the room quietly. Ducking into the bathroom, she dealt with the first part of her morning routine.

Slipping out of the bathroom and down the hall, Adara paused before walking fully into the living room. Happy was asleep on the couch, his left arm thrown over his eyes while his right was dangling off the side, with his hand grazing the floor. His mouth was open and she could hear soft snores coming from him. Looking around she felt Shayna kick her stomach. The room was more than half way cleared of Happy's belongings. Smiling slightly she shook her head before silently making her way through the room and into the kitchen.

Moving quietly Adara grabbed a cup and set it on the counter before opening the fridge and pulling out her apple juice. Closing the fridge again she turned and quickly poured the juice until it filled the cup almost to the top. Closing and then slipping the juice back into the fridge Adara let her eyes roam over the semi stocked shelf's of the fridge before closing the door again. Picking up the cup carefully, Adara sipped at it as she looked through the cabinets searching for something to eat.

After searching for a few moments Adara let out a defeated sigh. There seemed to be nothing in the house that looked good enough to eat at the moment. Placing her now empty cup in the sink, she turned to leave but jumped as her eyes landed on her obviously now awake lover who was blocking the doorway out. Placing her hand over her heart and the other on the counter to brace herself.

"You scared the shit outta me Happy," Adara mumbled softly as she brought her eyes up to glare at her lover. "You can't keep doing that shit like that babe." Adara gave him a small smile before moving to lean back against the counter as he moved to stand in front of her. "Gonna give me a fucking heart attack baby."

"You 'ight _Amante_?" Happy rasped out softly as he placed his hands on her hips. Tilting his head to the side he looked down at her with a rare look of deep concern. "You don't look so good." He let his eyes roam over her face as he spoke to her.

"I hate that question," she mumbled as she stepped closer to rest against his bare chest. She felt his arms move up from her hips to wrap around her gently. "I'll be fine," she answered after a few moments of silence. "It might be a few days before I'm back to my semi normal self but I'll get there," she assured as she brought her head back to look him in the eye.

"You sure?" He asked after a moment. "Cause I can get Blondie and Gemma here if you'd rather to speak to one of them." He added as he let his lips dip down slightly at the sides. Adara simply gave him a pointed look as her answer. "Course you are." Rolling his eyes he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back from her and talking a few steps back.

"You need to get anything done today or do you just wanna head over and check on Opie?" He asked as he turned to step towards the coffee pot that was on the counter next to the fridge. "Or do you just wanna hide in the house today?" He tossed the last question over his shoulder as he pulled a cup down from the cabinet.

"I'm just gonna head over to Opie's," Adara answered softly before letting out a soft sigh. "I should probably go get ready for that." Turning she went to walk out but was stopped by Happy grabbing her wrist. Turning her head back she gave him a curious look.

"Are you gonna be alright driving yourself?" He asked softly as he kept flicking his gaze from her face down to her belly and then back again. "Or you want me to drive you over there _Amante_?" He asked after a small pause.

"Oh," she blinked quickly a few times. "I'll be fine driving myself over," she explained softly as she turned back towards him. "I'll be fine babe." She assured as she gave his arm a squeeze with her free hand.

"Are you sure _Amante_?" Happy asked as his eyes snapped up to met her's. His normally empty brown eyes were bright with concern and worry as he stared down at her.

"I'll be fine my _Ahava_," she explained softly. "If I have any problems I'll call you." She added softly as she looked up at him and gave him a small comforting smile.

Instead of answering her, Happy simply nodded and released her after a few moments. Stepping back he turned to open the fridge and look through it. Adara simply shook her head before turning to leave the kitchen. Pausing just outside of the room she turned her head back. "I'll stop by the store on my way home. We're low on food." She waited to for his grunt of acknowledgment before making her way back to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shutting the door to her SUV Adara paused before releasing a deep breath. Looking around the street she paused for a moment as she looked at the drive way. Staring at the green car for a moment she let her eyes soften before shaking herself mentally. Straightening herself up she made her way up to the front door before opening it. Slipping in quickly and shutting the door, Adara scanned the room looking for Mary. Spotting the older woman standing at the back door Adara made her way over to Mary quickly.

"Hey Mary," Adara watched as the older woman slowly turned around. Giving the older woman a small watery smile she stepped up as she cleared her throat. "What needs to get done?" She asked as she looked around, watching women move about the house.

"Oh sweetie," Mary spoke softly before pulling Adara into a tight hug. They simply held one another for a few moments before pulling back. "He's out back." Mary stated as she squeezed Adara's hand. "That's were you should be." Adara nodded before giving Mary another kick hug before moving to slip out of the house.

Pausing as she closed the door Adara simply watched the broken family in front of her. She watched as Opie pushed Ellie and Kenny on the swings, while the little girl silently cried and Kenny looked around lost. Covering her mouth, Adara swallowed the lump in her throat before walking further into the backyard. Pausing next to one of the small tables she simply watched Opie with his kids before he walked over to her.

Adara gave the large man a small smile before she was engulfed in a tight hug from the grief filled man. "I don't know what to do 'Dara," Opie rumbled softly into her ear as he held her tightly. "I don't know what to do anymore." Pulling back he looked down at her and pleaded with her. "What do I do?" He asked as he pulled her back into his arms. He held her like she was his last life line.

"You've got the rest of us to lean on until you figure it out _achi_," Adara whispered back softly to him. Giving him one last squeeze she stepped back to look up into his face. "I know, it ain't easy being human _achi_," Leaning in she whispered softly. "Stick with me, all right? I'll do whatever I can to help you." She added as she stepped back another step. "Goldilocks too. Me and B'll be there for you. For whatever ya need Op. I promise."

Turning her head she let her eyes settle on Ellie and Kenny. "How are the little one's?" She asked softly after a few moments of silence. She felt Opie step over and wrap his arm around her shoulders as she asked. Slipping her arm around his waist, she squeezed him. She knew he was looking for assurance that she was real. That she was at least still there.

"Ellie's been crying since I told her," Opie rumbled softly as he watched his daughter. Her head was bowed down and he could hear her quiet sobs. "Kenny's still not getting it." He added as he tore his gaze from his daughter to watch his son. "I don't know what to say to him to make him understand," he added as he turned his sorrow filled his on Adara. "Mary tried to explain it to him but she just couldn't get the words out either."

"Take Ellie girl inside," Adara spoke softly. "I'll talk to Kenny." Adara turned to look up at him and gave him a reassuring look. "You get Ellie bell to eat something." Pausing she gave him a knowing look. "And yourself." From her tone, Opie could tell Adara was in no mood to be argued with. "Those two are gonna need you more than ever Op," Adara let her tone drop. "And some day's I'm gonna need you too."

Unwrapping her arm Adara slipped from under his and made her way over to the swing set. Bending over slightly, Opie watched as Adara whispered something in Ellie's ear that got the little girl standing up and walking over to him. Blinking he tore his gaze from the Jewish woman who was sitting down next to Kenny to Ellie was walking over to him. Holding his hand out, he watched as his little girl latched on to him before leading her into the house as Adara had requested.

Opening the sliding door, Opie let Ellie pull him into the house before closing it. Taking a seat at the table, he watched as his daughter pushed her seat up next to his before sitting down. Blinking slowly he pulled his arm free before tossing it over the back of her chair. "You want something to eat?" Opie asked softly as he watched Ellie turn her gaze outside.

The little girl simply shook her head as she watched Adara speak to her little brother. "Is she explaining to Kenny what happened to mommy?" Ellie asked softly as she swung her gaze to lock with Opie's for a few moments before swinging it back to the glass door. Everyone in the kitchen froze at the bluntly asked question from the little girl.

"She's," Opie answered after a few moments of staring outside watching Adara with Kenny. "She's gonna try and make him understand." Opie added as he turned to look back at her. He didn't think it was needed from the look of understanding settling on his daughters face. He had a feeling that Ellie wouldn't recover from this. He wondered briefly if he should have Adara set up an appointment with someone the little girl could talk to.

Turning to look back at outside as he heard several sharp intakes of breath he watched. He watched as Kenny throw himself at Adara. He watched as she held on tightly to the little boy as he screamed at her. Opie blinked as he flicked his gaze down to Ellie as the little girl buried her face into his chest as she sobbed for something he didn't understand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Leaning against the door frame Adara smiled sadly as she watched Kenny and Ellie cling to one another as they slept on their parents bed. Well Opie's bed now, she amended in her mind. Closing her eyes she took a few quiet deep breaths to calm herself before opening her eyes to once more rest on the bed. After calming Kenny down Opie had come out and had gathered his son into a tight hug. Adara had trailed after them as Opie had carried the now slumbering child into the house and into the master bedroom. Ellie had slipped next to Adara and followed after her father and brother as soon as they had entered the broken home.

As Opie had laid Kenny down, Ellie had wasted no time from climbing up and hugging her mothers pillow to herself as she silently cried herself to sleep next to her younger brother. Opie had stood in the door way with her for a while before she had ordered the large man down to the kitchen to eat. Now almost half an hour later Adara was still there, watching two of her four favorite kids in the world sleeping. Of course the fourth had yet to grace anyone with her presences but that would happen soon, Adara thought with a sad smile forming on her lips. She hated that Donna would never get to know the little girl growing in her belly.

Adara jumped slightly as she felt her phone vibrate in her left black sweat pants pocket a few moments later. Pulling it out and flipping it open, Adara hit the talk button before placing the cell next to her ear. "Hello?" She whispered as she moved from the doorway and back into the hallway.

"How's the family doing?" Adara felt tension leave her shoulders as she listened to Blossom speak over the line. "Do you need me to bring anything over once I'm done with my shift?" The blond added before Adara could say anything else. "Or as there anything also I can do to help?"

"Chill Goldilocks," Adara cut her off before she could go on. "Just," pausing Adara swallowed. "Just breath girlfriend. _Savlanut_ Blossom." Adara let out a soft breath before rolling her right shoulder. "Mary and the girls have everything under control. So you don't need to bring anything over here."

"Well is there anything else I can do to help?" Blossom asked after a few moments and a few loud deep breaths. "I feel like I'm not doing shit and I know I should be helping them some how." From her tone, Adara could tell her friend was frustrated on not knowing the steps to this dance they had found themselves in. "I mean shit D, she was a friend and I feel like I'm failing her some how by not helping them."

"What are you talking about?" Adara questioned quickly before letting out a small sigh. "That's just morbid thinking Blossom," Adara spoke softly after a moment. "Donna knows we are ALL doing everything we can to help Opie and the kids out." Adara rubbed her belly before shifting her hips slightly. "But don't worry Blondie. I can handle it all by myself today. You can take the shift after tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Blossom questioned quickly. "Because I don't want you over doing yourself Adara. Your close to popping that baby out girlfriend and if you over do yourself then there's a chance you could like induce labor or something!" The blond rushed out quickly before letting out a sharp scream. "Oh my god! I should call Happy and tell him your gonna over do yourself and-" Blossom ranted out, slowly growing louder with each word.

"Blossom!" Adara snapped as loud as she dared. "Chill the fuck out and breath. I'm fine! Mary and a few of the other girls are here. I won't over due myself. And don't you dare call Happy or I'll have Ma give you the death glare to end your life." Adara threatened softly as she watched the kids shift on the bed. "Alright?"

Adara listened to her best friend take a deep slow breath over the line. "I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out. I didn't call to fight with you. I'm sure you got that by now though," Blossom chuckled nervously before taking another deep breath. "Can I come over tonight and talk to you?"

Sighing Adara brought her hand up from her belly and scrubbed it over her face. "Of course. I'll send Hap out to work on his bike or something." Adara glanced to her side as she heard a low cough. Nodding at Opie she turned her attention back to the sleeping kids. "I'll call you later Goldilocks." Closing the phone without waiting for her friend to say anything. Slipping the phone back into her pocket she flicked her eyes to Opie and then back to the kids. "You wanna talk?" She whispered softly.

"No," he rumbled softly as he tugged on her arm. Pulling her over he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly as they watched Kenny and Ellie sleep restlessly on his bed. "You think they'll ever be normal again?" He asked softly after a few moments."That they won't hate me for this?"

The Jewish woman regarded the tall biker for a few moments before answering him. "Opie, they won't hate you for this," she began softly before flicking her eyes back to the kids. "Of that I'm sure of. But with time they'll bounce back to being them." Pausing she cleared her throat quietly before going on. "They'll have days and moments where they'll miss her so much it'll hurt but they'll learn to live with those."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Opie asked as he moved to stand in front of her. His arms crossed over his chest as he stared her down. "How can you just be so fucking sure of that?" He added as he inched closer to her, while his voice dropped. She could see his hurt clearly in his eyes as she stared up at him.

"Because they'll realize that it could have been anyone that the Niners hit," Adara stated softly. "They coulda hit me. Or Blossom. Tara, Wendy or hell they coulda hit Gemma," she went on after a moment's pause. "It sucks that it was Donna. More than I can put into words here Opie." Adara gave him a serious look. "But it honestly could have been anyone of us that's associated with the Club."

Adara watched as Opie swallowed heavily before turning back around to stare at his kids. After a few moments she stepped up and wrapped her right arm around his waist and rested her head on his upper arm. "When ever your ready to talk. I'm here Opie." She spoke softly as she let her eyes rest on Kenny and Ellie. "And for them. I'll always be here to help in anyway I can."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara sighed as she rolled her shoulders as she got comfortable behind the wheel of her small SUV. It was just after dinner time and she was ready to curl up next to Happy and just sleep away the pain, guilt and anger that was curled inside of her gut. Blinking she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before snapping them open and flicking them to the passenger seat where her phone lay on top of her purse.

Reaching over she plucked it up and hit the talk button. "_Shalom_?" She answered as she rested her head back against the head rest.

"Hey _Amante_." Adara felt herself relax slightly at the sound of her lover's voice. "I got somethin' to do tonight." He explained after a moment of silence. "You gonna 'ight by yourself for a few hours?" He asked after another moment of silence.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Blondie wants to come over tonight anyway," Adara explained with a shrug even though he couldn't see it. "Don't know about what but I'm assuming she's had some kind of huge wake up call with what happened," she explained softly.

"You sure you'll be alright?" He asked after a small pause. Adara felt a genuine smile curl her lips up at the small trace of worry she could hear in her lover's voice.

"Naw it's cool babe," Adara assured him. "It's all good. You have fun with whatever you boys are gonna be doing tonight. I'll see you later." She snapped the phone shut before he could add anything else. Dropping it back onto her purse Adara rubbed her face before starting her SUV. Pulling away from the curb in front of Opie's house she started heading towards the store.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Placing the ice cream into the freezer Adara bunched up the plastic bag as she let the freezer door swing close as she listened to her front door open and then close just a few seconds later. Stepping out of the kitchen Adara sent a small smile and nod to Blossom as the blond dropped her bag and jacket onto the floor next to the couch before following the Jewish woman back into the kitchen. Adara nodded for the blond to take a seat at the table as Adara tossed the plastic bag away before sitting down next to her best friend.

"I don't want another Zane," Blossom began after a few moments of them sitting in a comfortable silence. "I'm terrified that this thing with Juice will end the same way it did with him." Adara blinked at the blonds soft confession. "I know it's silly and I know he'd sooner join the Mayan's than do that but I can't help thinkin' he might anyway."

"Do you want my advice?" Adara asked after a moment. "Oh don't give me that look," the brunette snarked at the duh look her friend was sending her. "Sometimes you just like to vent your fears without wanting feed back." Adara pointed out with a serious look before letting her face soften. "How would you characterize the sex?" Adara asked after a few moments.

"What?" Blossom asked, caught off guard be her friends bluntly asked question. "What the hell does the sex have to do with my fears about committing to Juice?" The confusion was clear in the blond's eyes and in her voice.

"You told me when you were with Zane that he never seemed to really be in it when you two were sexin' it up," Adara started after a moment. "That he just seemed to get himself off and leave you to handle yourself most of the time." Adara paused to give Blossom a serious look. "Is Juice the same way with you?"

Blossom blinked rapidly as she tilted her head to the left and simply stared at Adara for a few moments. "No he ain't." The blond looked surprised as she stated her answer. "He makes me feel cherished when he simply looks at me D." The blond smiled as she continued. "There's this electricity that's there when we're just near one another."

Adara nodded before shifting in her seat. "That's your answer right there than Goldilocks." Adara tapped her fingers on the table before grimacing. "God I can't fucking wait till I can get comfortable again," Adara whined before pushing herself up. "It's real simple B. You tell him your ready and he get's Hap to mark you and you both live happily fucking forever and ever." As she spoke she moved to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Maybe even a couple of kids down the road too."

"How do you know that?" Blossom asked as she pushed herself up and followed Adara out into the living room before the sat on opposite ends of the couch. "We could fizzle out in a couple of months or maybe even just weeks."

"I don't," Adara shrugged as she settled back against the cushions. "But I choose to believe the best is gonna be waitin' for us. I gotta," Adara sighed as she took a sip of the cold water. "I mean for Christ's sake it's a whole helluva lot better dreaming about then the reality waiting for us B." Placing the bottle next to her on the cushions, she let her head drop back.

"You make very good points girlfriend," Blossom stated quietly after a few moments. Settling into a comfortable silence the friends simply let their minds wander for a bit. "Do you think Juice is even ready for us to take this step so soon?" The blond asked out of the blue as she whipped her head around to stare wide eyed at the other woman. "You think he's even ready for that kind of commitment?" She added before Adara could comment.

Blinking Adara paused as a pensive look etched itself onto her face. "Abso-fucking-lutely Blondie." The honesty rang clear in the short sentence. "Juice is fucking nuts about you and always has been B." Turning her head to glance at the clock on the cable box before swinging her gaze back to her best friend. "He'd have taken a fuckin' bullet for you even though you were with another brother."

"That doesn't mean much D. Juice is just that kinda guy," Blossom stated with a smile tinged with sadness. "He'd take a bullet for Donna," the blond pointed out with a serious look. "I mean, look at that shit with Cherry. He was ready to go to bat for her even though he knew he'd get his ass knocked back by both Clay and Jax."

"Cherry refused to get out of the cab of the truck," Adara spoke firmly after a moment. "The only reason he didn't throw her out is because he's a fucking gentlemen. If he wasn't he'd have chucked her outta the cab and left her ass their." The Jewish woman gave her friend a pointed look for a few seconds.

"And of course he'd have taken one for Donna. Hell as much as Tig bitches about Old Ladies, he'd have taken one for Donna too. Because Brothers protect their families." Wiggling her finger in the blonds face as she spoke. "But that's not why Juice would have with you. Juice wouldn't have taken one for a Brother's Old Lady, who was from another Charter and didn't even have his Crow yet. He might have cause your my bestie but the real reason he would have? Is because even the first time he met you he know he'd never find anyone as beautiful as you were to him." Adara kept the serious expression on her face as she spoke to her blond lovable friend. "As you still are to him."

"God I hate when you do that," Blossom spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Thank you," she whispered as she moved over to hug the pregnant woman. "I need to go speak with a certain mo-hawked man about a good lay and an even better relationship," the blond grinned as she pushed herself up off of the couch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Happy yanked off the long gray sleeve shirt and tossed it over into the dirty hamper before dropping into the desk chair that was on the left side of the master bedroom in his and Adara's home. Unlacing his boots and then yanking them off, he stood up and undid his belt before pushing his pants down. Stepping out of them he walked over to the bed and slid under the covers before looking at the picture Adara was holding in her hands. "When was this taken?" He asked as he tapped the photo with his pointer finger.

"About a week after Kenny was born," Adara whispered softly. "Donna had left Opie, Jax and Bobby in charge of the kids. She and I had taken a girls day. Just me and her," smiling sadly, Adara shifted to look over at her lover. "She'd been tryin' to get me to laugh and just have a few moments of fun for a few months at that point in time." Turning to look back at the picture of her and Donna sitting on the benches at the park. Booth of them had a arm wrapped around the other and they both looked like their faces were going to split in half from their smiles. "Gemma had stopped by with lunch for us. She'd snapped the photo before we even realized she was there."

"You've been missin' her for a while," Happy commented after a few moments of them sitting in silence. Slipping his right arm around her shoulders, he dragged her close to his side. "Since you came back," he added after a moment. "Probably long than that though."

"When Opie got locked up, Donna stopped being Donna," Adara mumbled softly as she turned her watering eyes on her lover. "We never got the chance to hash it out and be us again." Biting her lip, Adara let a few tears slip down her cheek before taking a shaky breath. "I'm never gonna get the chance to get my big sister back Hap. How do I live with that?" She felt him wipe away the tears that had fallen. "How am I supposed to be okay knowing I never fixed the rift with her before she was killed?"

"You live," Happy rasped out after a few moments. "You help her children. You help her husband. You make sure her family lives on," he added on after another small pause. "You make sure her memory lives on." Giving her a soft squeeze, he dropped a kiss onto her head before looking back at the photo.

"Thank you," Adara whispered as she turned her head into his neck. Placing a soft kiss onto the side of it, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I'm so fucking lucky to have such a wonderful man to call my own." Pushing herself up she placed a quick kiss to his lips before rolling back to place the photo onto her nightstand. As she rolled back she blinked at the serious look on her lover's face. "What?" She asked as she slid down to lay on her left side and stare up at him.

"I think you should add Donna into Shayna's name." Adara blinked in surprised by the statement. "I think you should honor your friend _Amante_." Happy added as he looked down at her with a serious look. "Shayna Alexandra Donna Rose Araceli Jewel Munson." He looked pleased with himself as he tilted his head back slightly. "Still got a great ring to it."

"Thank you," Adara whispered as her eyes watered up again. "For being such a _zeiseh_ man to me." She reached up to caress his cheek before yanking him down slightly to give him a kiss. "I love you," she whispered as they pulled apart after a few seconds.

"_Te quiero Adara,_" he gave her a serious look as he hovered over her. "_Y nuestra niña_," he leaned over to place another soft kiss onto her lips before lifting himself back up again. "Why do you make me feel this way?" He asked as he looked down at her with a closed off expression.

"What way?" Adara asked softly as she looked up at him with a look of confusion etched with love and trust. "What way?" She asked again, nudging him slightly when it was clear he wouldn't continue with his train of thought.

"Like I'm home," he mumbled as he moved to settle on the bed next to her. "Like I'm better than I really am." Adara shot him a quick look of emotion before schooling her features into a thoughtful expression. "I don't dissever this," he waved his hand around before slipping it to rub the side of her neck softly. "Or you _Amante_."

"Happy," Adara began softly after a few moments. "Shut up and kiss me," she mumbled giving him a pleading look. Without a second, the biker leaned over and placed a kiss onto his Jewish lover's lips. Pulling apart a few moments later he gave her a questioning look. "You are my home Hap. I'm yours." She stated as she also slipped her hand up to squeeze his neck. "Don't question it. Just enjoy what we have."

Happy let out a sigh before shooting her a look she didn't understand. "If that's what you want," he rasped before giving her another kiss before sliding down and wrapping his lover in his arms. "What ever you want _Ishti_. What ever you want," Happy mumbled before sitting suddenly up to cut the lights off before re-wrapping Adara in his arms again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Blossom!" Adara called out as she opened her bedroom door. Juice and the bouncing blond had shown up just moments before she had slipped into the shower to get ready for Donna's funeral later that day. "Can you get the door, while I finished getting dressed?" The Jewish woman yelled out and waited for a moment before hearing the blond answer. Adara nodded as she slipped back into her room to stare into her closet. Sighing she felt herself frown as she looked over her dressed and other outfits. She didn't have anything to wear. Sighing again she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and scanning through the dresses again.

Pausing Adara pulled out a flowing dark blue baby doll dress. Feeling her breath catch she began trying to blink away the tears gathering in her eyes. Donna had given her this dress just a few weeks ago as a welcome home present. Lifting her free hand to her lips Adara felt something clench at her heart as she pulled the dress off the hanger and slipped it on.

Stepping over to the full length mirror hanging from the back of the door, Adara felt herself freeze. The dress flowed around her belly but hugged her chest comfortably. Smiling slightly as she caressed the fabric between her finger's Adara felt something in herself ease. It seemed like even gone, Donna still knew how to make her feel better. Nodding slightly, Adara walked over to grab a pair of black flats.

Sitting down on the desk chair, Adara slipped on the flats before standing up. Smoothing the dress the best she could, Adara turned to walked over and grab her purse off of the top of her dresser. Nodding to herself again, Adara walked over and opened the door before slipping out of the room and down the hall to the living room, where she was sure several Sons would be.

Stepping into view Adara felt her face soften at the sight of Vega, Berry, Herb, Giselle, Sack, Tori, Juice, Blossom, Chibs and Happy. Smiling widely Adara dropped her bag as Tori and Giselle quickly pulled her into a tight group hug. After a moment Tori yanked Blossom and the four women simply held one another for a few more moments before pulling apart.

"Oh my fucking God," Adara cried out as she stepped back from the older woman. "It's so fucking good to see you!" Turning as she felt a large hand clamp down softly on her shoulder, Adara turned to see Vega next to her. Without waiting Adara wrapped her arms around the larger mans waist. Squeezing as tightly as she could, Adara sobbed into his chest.

"Yeah," the large man rumbled softly as he ducked his head to whisper into her ear. "I think you could say the same for us Tiny." It felt good to be wrapped up in Vega's steel embrace, Adara thought as he gave her one last gentle squeeze before stepping back. She felt his eyes rake over her form before nodding. "Glad to know they've been takin' care of you Tiny."

Giving him a watery smile Adara reached over and gave his arm a squeeze before being swept up into hugs from Herb and then Berry. "Jesus' Christ girl," Herb grinned as he looked her over. "You sure you're as far as along as the doc's say?" He asked as he looked at her belly before looking back into her still slightly dimmed emerald eyes. "You don't look near as far along as Elle's been tellin' us."

"Yeah," Berry nodded as he stepped back to stand next to his brother. "I remember Tori was fuckin' huge when she was around your month," the sandy blond haired man grinned before wincing as his wife smacked him hard in the chest. "But your were beautiful babe," he amended as he turned puppy eyes on his wife. "Still are," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

Adara simply shot the couple a small smile before turning to see Happy standing next to her. Reaching over, she linked their fingers together before turning to Chibs. "When do we need to get going?" She asked softly as she felt Happy tug his hand back before wrapping her in his arms.

"Juist a wee bit lass," Chibs answered before pushing himself off of the couch. "Should maybe get goin' tho'," he added as he turned to look at the clock on the cable box. "Best ta be early," he added with an easy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The others nodded turning to follow Chibs as he made his way out of the house.

Adara went to follow but was stopped by Happy. Turning she gave her lover a questioning look. "What's wrong?" She asked softly as she turned to look up at the stoic man.

"I love you," he rasped softly before ducking his head to give her a chaste kiss. "I just want you to know that you're the person I care for most in my life," he added as he straightened himself out. "I just want you to know that." Adara gave him a small smile as he stepped back from her. Sticking out his hand, he gave her a tiny smile in return. "Ready?" He asked as she slipped her hand into his.

"As I'll ever be to do this," she answered as he guided her out of the house and to the passenger side of her small SUV. Adara sent Blossom a thankful smile as she noticed her best friend sitting in the driver seat. Stepping aside as Happy opened the door, she climbed in with his help before pulling him close to give him a final kiss. "We'll see you guys there," Adara mumbled as she pushed him away gently towards the line of bikes in front of their house. "Be safe," she called before closing the door before he could reply to her statement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That fucking bitch," Adara muttered softly as she shifted her seat yet again. Eyes locked onto the kissing couple. Adara felt a squeeze from Happy as he leaned down to place his mouth near her ear. "Breath Adara," Happy rumbled softly before straightening back up. He caught Juice's worried look but simply shook his head before turning back to watch his lover squeeze Ellie's hand as the little girl latched onto the Jewish woman. Nodding to himself he turned his attention back onto the priest as he waited for the funeral to be over. Shifting slightly he glanced back down as he watched Adara straighten up slightly. She looked tense before she relaxed back into her seat again.

As the priest finished up Happy had counted Adara tensing twelve times every four minutes. Moving around he squatted in front of the younger woman as he pulled off his sun glasses and slipped them into his pocket. "What's wrong?" He rumbled softly as he noted her worried face. He watched as she shook her head before sweeping her gaze around the large group leaving. He understood that she didn't want to cause a scene today.

"Happy," Adara whispered after most of the group had gone. "Promise me something," she murmured softly as she gave him a serious look. "Promise me we won't end up like Donna and Opie. Promise me we won't." From the panicked tone and the look of fear creeping into her eyes, Happy reached forward and Adara's face and forced her to stare into his eyes.

"I swear to fucking God Adara," Happy began. His voice going hard with honesty and finality. "We are gonna be fine. We are gonna make it baby. Me and you are forever. No life or death expiration date for us." Adara nodded jerkily in his tight hold. Nodding once he leaned forward and planted a tight but hard onto her lips. Pulling back he stood up before placing his hands out to help her stand. "Me and you?" He pulled one hand free to wave it between them. "We'll always be good. No matter what _Ishti_."

"Thank you _Baali_," Adara whispered as she let him tug her into a tight but quick hug. "Just," she trailed off as he stepped back slightly, still keeping his arm around her shoulder. "Just thank you for being you," she muttered as she began to lead them away from Donna's grave and towards where Blossom and Juice were waiting a few yards away. "Think they'll make it?" She asked as she nodded towards the pair.

Happy blinked as he looked over the normally bubbly blond and her male counter part. Smirking after a few seconds he cut his eyes down to meet her's. "I'm sure they will. Neither wanna piss you off," he flashed her a grin before turning to look ahead again. "We'll all be fine one day," he rasped before they reached the pair. "You'll make sure we all will." Adara smiled thankfully up at him before linking hands with Blossom.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_Ahava_ pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew.

_Achi_ ~ My Brother, Hebrew.

_Savlanut_! ~ Patience!, Hebrew.

_Shalom_ ~ Hello, good-bye or peace, Hebrew.

_Zeiseh_ ~ (zee-suh) sweet, Yiddish.

_Te quiero Adara. Y nuestra niña_ ~ I love you Adara. And our baby girl, Spanish.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

Juist a wee. ~ Just a little.

_Baali_ ~ My Husband, Hebrew.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	39. Building Proof

Adara couldn't help but let out a sigh as she stared at the blank screen of her TV. It had been a week since Donna's funeral. And it had been a crazy one to boot, Adara add in her mind before shaking her head slightly. Blinking she turned to watch as Blossom came bounding down the hallway with her last bag before darting out of the house to go place it into the SUV. Blossom had announced the day after the funeral she and Juice were moving in together. Apparently they would be doing a one month trail but both were confident it would workout between them. As was everyone else about the odd couple.

Smiling slightly as the blond bounced back into the room. Coming into a halt Blossom gave Adara a salute before helping her up from the couch. "That was my last bag," the blond chipper-ed as they turned to make their way out of the house. "So I say I drop you off at the Club House," Blossom continued as Adara stepped out of the door before her. "You let Juicy fix your laptop." The blond turned to lock the front door. "You hang out with the guys while I unpack all this shit with Luann and a few of the girls." The blond spun and marched them to the passenger side of the small SUV.

"And you can fix the fight you and Jax had." Blossom helped her pregnant friend into the seat before closing the door before Adara could even open her mouth. Adara blinked a few times as she watched her friend run around the front of the SUV before she opened the driver side door and climbed in. Shutting the door with a loud thud the blond turned and shot her a wide cheerful smile. "And then we, as in the three couples can have, like a triple date night, tonight." The blond continued as if she wasn't being sent a death glare that would have made more than half of the Club take three giant steps back. The blond simply started the car and backed them out of the driveway quickly.

"I miss normal people," Adara muttered as she brought her hands up to rub her face. "I'm not speaking to that asshole Goldilocks," she added as she sent Blossom another death glare. "I'll hide in Tigger's room if I have too." She tacked on viciously. Her voice filled with hate and anger, just the barest trace's of hurt and fear laced in as well. Jax and she had a legendary fight the day before and had yet to even speak to the other since their words had been shared in the middle of the Club House.

Blossom simply rolled her eyes as before flicking them over to glance at her best friend. It was easy to see just how miserable the pregnant Jewish woman was, even though it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since the fight. She was unmistakably hurting with the loss of her large blond big brother. Easy to see she was insecure at the Club House now. Blossom knew it was unbearable for the small brunette to not have the Blond VP in her corner. She understood that it wouldn't be an easy fix for them, but they were both being melodramatic and it was pissing everyone off.

Clearing her throat softly, Blossom cut her eyes to Adara before swinging them back to watch the road. "You know," she began cautiously after a few moments. "He misses you too." Adara simply snorted at the statement. "I'm serious Adara. You should have seen him after you left. I've never seen anyone look so regretful and broken before."

"He told me I wasn't his sister," Adara whispered softly. Her voice thick with hurt. "He just dismissed me like I haven't spent the last nine years being there for him when he needed me." Turning she stared as her friend pulled the car over and cut it off before turning to stare back at her. The vulnerability shined clear in the emerald eyes. Brighter by the un-shed tears gathering in them. "Just brushed me off like I was dirt beneath his shoes."

"He didn't mean it," Blossom started but cut herself off at the look of unconditional anger making Adara's face glow. "Okay," the blond tossed her hands up. "I'll stop trying to talk to you about Jax," Blossom snapped as she twisted to face forward in her seat again. "Clearly my help isn't welcome."

"Just leave it," Adara snapped harshly as she turned to stare out of her window as the blond started driving again. "Stop trying to fix what you can't Blossom." She noted the dark clouds and let out a faint huff. Of all the days for their to be rain in Charming, Adara couldn't help but think today as fitting for it.

"Easy there mood swing," Blossom quipped with more snark than needed. "I'll leave it but don't bite off my fucking head for trying to help you fix this temporarily unfixable fight your having with Jax." Though she spoke firmly, Adara could hear the under cut of worry and uncertainty in her friends voice.

"Good," Adara snarled before crossing her arms and staring stubbornly out the window for the rest of the short drive to the Club House. After arriving and parking, Adara impatiently climbed out of her SUV, grabbing her laptop bag before slamming the door. Waddling as fast as she could across the parking lot and into Club Reaper. Pausing as the door shut behind her with a soft thud, she scanned the area before going over to the bar were Juice was set up at.

Shoving the plain black bag at the Intelligence officer. "Fix this," from her tone it was clearly not a question but a demand. "Please," she added after a small beat of silence. Juice gave her an uneasy smile and a cautious nodded before unzipping the bag and pulling the laptop out.

Adara nodded once before spinning to look over at Piney. "Is Gemma in the office or is she at home watching Abel?" Despite the soft tone in which she asked, everyone could hear the underlined hurt in her voice still. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Jax and Chibs walked up to the pair. She noted the older man didn't bother trying to answer her pathetically asked question.

"Can we talk sis'?" Jax asked quietly as he and the Scots man stopped two feet from the pair. "Please," he added on as Chibs nudged him. Clearing his throat after a few seconds. "Please?" He asked more certain of himself.

She whirls around to stare at him in disbelief. Jax can't help but try to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he looks in her eyes. Their an un-telling story that makes him want to shoot his own foot off. Her eyes are filled with an unspoken haunted hurt and an uncontrollable anger brewing beneath her fake stoic calm. "No." Her tone was flat as she spoke the one word. It's clear that this is a non-negotiable thing and they won't hash out what had gone down the day before. But he wants to try, even though he's pretty sure at this moment its useless.

"Please?" Jax pleaded as stepped slightly closer. "I wanna fix this," he whispered to her. "I need to fix this." He added as he gave her his best pleading look. "I _need_ for us to be okay again," he stressed as he watched her stoic calm crumble just the slightest.

After a moment Adara sighed before nodding twice. "Fine," she snaps softly. Most of her bite fading as she takes a step back from him and crosses her arms across her belly. "Talk." She gestures after a moment for him to start.

"You wanna do this here?" He asks as he glance's around to the Sons spread around the bar. "In front of them?" He added as he waves his left hand around the room. Point out Piney, Chibs, Juice and Sack who had been napping on the couch but was now wide awake watching the scene unfold with wide eyes.

"Sure," Adara remarks with a shrug. "Here's fine for me." Jax sighed as he realized she just wanted to make sure she had an easy escape route, encase this doesn't go the right way. Nodding slightly he cleared his throat once before doing it again.

"I didn't mean what I said," he began after a few seconds of trying to think of the best thing to say to her. "You _are_ my sister," he add as he looked down at her. He let the honesty ring true in his voice as he spoke. "The _best_ a guy could ever ask for. And I _swear_ to fucking God Adara I _never_ meant what I said." Pausing he swallowed again before going on. "And I'm _so_ fucking _stupid_ for even letting that outta my mouth baby sis'." His voice was almost hoarse from being so thick with emotion.

"But you said it," she whispered quietly after a small pause. They all noted the loud rumble of thunder from the storm brewing outside. "Means you've thought it before though." The uncertainty in her eyes tugged at his heart. "And you just brushed me off Jax's. Like I was dirt." Sucking in a breath Jax blinked in surprise at the statement. He watched as her eyes welled up slightly as she continued. "You swore once you'd never hurt me like that," she took a small step back before shaking her head slightly.

"I guess I shouldn't count on anyone to keep their promises anymore." Bringing her hand up, she stopped Juice and Chibs who had moved towards her. "It's all just a bunch of bullshit to you all." Spinning on her heel, they watched as she waddled as fast as she could out of the building. As the door banged, the bikers froze at the crack of lightening. Looking around at one another they jumped up after a moment, or in Sack and Juice's case they jumped up, and rushed after Adara. Or as much as Piney could rush at his age. But by the time they were out in the parking lot, Adara was gone and the rain seemed to pour river's from the sky.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara pulled the car over after a few moments of speeding through town. Letting her tears free fall now, she couldn't stop the sobs from slipping past her lips. After escaping Club Reaper, she had made a bee-line for Blossom's car. She didn't stop to think, just needed to get away and as far as she could. Letting out another sob, Adara leaned forward and rest her head on the steering wheel as she let the tears fall. She knew it was useless to be sitting on the side of the road, in the middle of one of the worst rain storms but Adara couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

After a while Adara sat up and began to wipe her face clear of tears. Taking a few deep breaths, she pulled her cell phone out from her sweat pants pocket and checked to see how long she'd been on the side of the road. Blinking in surprise, she ducked her head and let out a sigh. Two hours sitting on the side of the road, crying in the middle of a storm. Gemma, Clay and Happy were gonna kill her. Flipping the phone open, Adara checked her text messages, sure their would be many.

"Where the fuck are you?" From Blossom. "Call me." From Luann. "If ye ain't home in ten minutes, I'm callin' ta cops lassie!" Adara rolled her eyes knowing Chibs really wouldn't. "We've got the whole fucking town out looking for you!" Adara sighed as she read Juice's text. "You are so fucking grounded baby girl!" Smiling slightly at Clay's text. "You don't have to come home. Just let me know your okay." Tig understood the need for space. Sighing Adara looked through the rest. They were from Jax's apologizing and begging her to call him or someone just to let them know she was okay and safe.

Shaking her head Adara began checking her voice mails. "I swear to fucking God girl, if you don't fucking call someone and soon! I'm gonna kill you!" Blossom screeched into her ear. "I get you need space _hermanita_," Juice began next. "But you still need to fucking check in. Do you know CLAY called in HALE to help look for you? That's how serious this shit is Adara! Fucking call SOMEONE!" Blinking Adara froze at that. "Alright you giant ignoramus, this buffoonery is not cool. Call me! Fuck call Hale if you need to!" Blossom again. "_Eres tan estúpido_ Adara. You really are. Call me. _Por favor_ _Amante_. _Por favor_." Adara felt ashamed at herself as she listened to her lover's voice thick with worry.

Pulling the cell from her ear, Adara snapped it shut without listening to any of the other voice mails. Tossing the cell on to the passenger seat, she leaned forward and rest ed her head against the steering wheel again. She felt so humiliated at the moment. Regretting running out like a child, Adara sighed as she straightened up the best she could before snatching the cell back up. Flipping it open, Adara quickly dialed a familiar number before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" The voice was hoarse and sounded tired and Adara instantly felt even more guilty than she already did. "Hello?" She could hear movement over the line. Clearly Piney wasn't alone where ever he was. Which meant he was still at the Club House.

"Hey," she whispered softly as she turned to stare out of the window. Feeling slightly better now that the rain was finally starting to let up some. "It's me Adara." She only had to wait a few seconds before their were loud and booming voice's fighting to speak with her.

"Adara?" Wincing at the loud worried voice floating over the phone. "Honey where are you?" Adara turned to stare down at her belly as the older male snapped off question after question. "What happened? Are you and the baby okay? Have you called anyone else yet? Happy know your okay yet?"

"Piney," Adara spoke up before he could go on. "I'm fine," she sighed before squeezing her eyes shut. "Physically I'm fine and so is the baby. I'm on the side of the road at the moment." Turning she tried to see exactly where she had actually stopped at. "I haven't called anyone else yet."

"This is ridiculous Adara." Piney snapped. "Where are you at? I'm sending the boys over to get you." It was clearly not a question or a choice. It was a demanded and she had no choice but to follow. "We've been worried fucking sick about you girl. Where are you?" He asked again.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know," she spoke softly but it was clear she wouldn't be answering any of his questions. "Let Happy know I love him but I just need some space today. I'll be home in a few hours." Opening her eyes she looked around before going back to staring at her belly.

"The fuck you will." Adara winced as Juice's voice floated over the line now. "You fucking tell me where you are Adara. And you fucking tell me now!" The Latino barked out. Adara blinked as she listened to what sounded like a fight before another voice floated over the line. "Lassie. Ya need ta be tellin' me where ye be at." Chibs. Adara rolled her eyes.

"Adara?" Freezing at the calm but firm tone from Clay. "Baby girl I want you home in twenty minutes. This isn't a discussion anymore. Either your home or I'm calling in your mother." Blinking Adara frowned at the obvious threat. "Alright?"

"I"m not coming to the Club House," she spoke up softly after a few moments. "But I'll be in Sons territory though," she added after listening to several relieved sighs. "I just," she paused before sighing loudly. "I can't face." She cut herself off as her eyes snapped up at the sound of screeching tires. Instinctively Adara dropped the phone and wrapped her arms around her belly as the faint headlights crept closer.

"ADARA!" Was the last thing she heard vaguely before all she knew was black and silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"ADARA!" Clay's voice boomed before he ripped the phone from his ear to stare at it in horror for a few seconds. Whipping around he stared at Juice. "You fucking do whatever it is you can and you fucking FIND her! NOW!" He barked out before tossing the cell phone at the Intelligence officer before yanking out his own phone.

"Get on the horn and fucking FIND her!" He dialed as he barked out the order. Placing the phone next to his ear, he watched as Tig and Sack whipped out their phones and began making calls to all SAMCRO friends. Chibs turned and grabbed Jax and pulled the blond VP behind him as they stalked out of the Club. Moments later Clay heard rumble's from their Dyna's.

"Unser." Clay breathed out slowly before explaining everything that had gone down just seconds before and earlier that day. "I'll send my guys out to find her," Unser promised the second after Clay was done speaking. "I'll alert the St. Thomas to be ready and waiting for when she's brought in." After a small beat Unser continued. "We'll find her Clay. She's a tough cookie. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Good, good. Call the minute you hear anything," the request was acknowledged before Clay hung up on the cop. Dialing Gemma's number, Clay felt his heart clench in fear and anger. He didn't want to call his Queen and tell her that Adara might be hurt some where and they didn't know jack shit.

"Hey baby." He winced inwardly as Gemma's voice floated over the line. She sounded semi happy at the moment. "Whaddya need Clay?" His Queen never wasted time beating around the bush. "Forget something at home?"

"There was an accident Gemma." Bringing his hand up, he scrubbed it over his voice before whipping his head around to see Happy and Vega standing there looking on in confusion. "I need you to make sure the Doc' is at St. Thomas today. You're probably gonna wanna head over there yourself too." He pointed to the bar and nodded his head for the Nomad pair to sit down and wait.

"What happened?" He could hear worry and anger laced thickly in his Queen's voice. "Oh my God Clay, is it Adara?" She asked after a second. "What the fuck happened to my baby girl Clarence? What happened and don't you dare give me some bullshit either!" He could just picture Gemma standing there, back rod-ram straight and eyes narrowed to slits ready to eviscerate anyone on sight. "You tell me right now what happened to my baby girl!"

"Just get to St. Thomas in one fucking piece. I'll explain there. I promise." Snapping the phone shut, he slipped it back into his pocket as he walked over to stand in front of the stoic pair. "We got a hold of Adara," he began after a moment. The relief on their face's were brief but there.

"While on the phone with her, sounded like there was an accident. Sounded like another car hitting her's," Clay continued. His yes locked solely on to Happy's. "We don't know where she is or what condition she's in but we've got everyone, including Unser and his boys out looking for her." Reaching over, Clay squeezed Happy's shoulder tightly. "We will find her brother. I promise you that."

The chill creeping into Happy's eyes would have had lesser men pissing themselves but Clay stood his ground. After a moment Happy simply nodded curtly. "I want you waiting at the Hospital." Clay's statement was met with a snarl. "You'll be no use to use searching."

After a tense for seconds Happy seemed to deflate before nodding. "Good," Clay nodded before straightening up. "You'll be my first call the minute we've found her and she's on her way to the Hospital Hap." Standing the Latino simply nodded before moving to stalk out of the bar. No one could blame him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Twenty minutes later, it was a whirlwind of people, emotions and actions as the emergence doors of St. Thomas opened and Adara was rushed in. Happy, Gemma, Vega and Blossom, who had been sitting around, rushed to see what was going on with their friend, sister, daughter and lover. But seconds later Adara was whisked away from them behind closed doors where they couldn't follow.

Feeling the ground fallout from underneath her, Gemma was just barely kept up right by Happy. He guided the older woman over to a seat before going over to grab Abel, who was in his car seat and placing him down softly next to her. Turning he watched as Vega guided Blossom to a seat near Gemma's. Nodding the larger Nomad turned and made his way out of the waiting room. Vega would wait to tell the others where to head once they arrived.

Blinking Happy stared at the two women before dropping into the seat that was between them. Dropping his head into his hands, elbow's braced on his knees, he tried to calm himself down. Murdering the Hospital staff wouldn't do any body any good. The it would make him feel better at the moment. Staring down at the floor he waited. For what he wasn't sure but he waited none the less.

After a few moments he felt hands on both of his arms. Tilting his head back he flicked his eyes back and forth to see both Gemma and Blossom staring at him. Worry shining through their eyes brightly. Waving them both off with a small shake of his head. He turned back to staring at the floor. Waiting for the others to get their so he could find out exactly what happened to his _Ishti_.

It wasn't a long wait before heavy thuds from boots were heard crowding the hallways of St. Thomas. Looking up, he watched as the guys plus Unser, Luann and a couple others began crowding the waiting room. "_¿Qué pasó?_" Standing up, he locked eyes with Clay and waited for his President to tell him what happened to his girl.

"She was hit by another driver," Clay answered the moment he was standing in front of his wife. "Fucker was half way buzzed when he crashed into her parked car." Clay paused as Happy released a low growl. "He's been arrest. Hale's got him in lock up." It was clear to the room that wasn't going to sit well with SAMCRO. "EMT's already had her loaded and were taking off when we got there."

Releasing another breath, Happy let himself drop back into his seat before staring down at his hands. Nodding slowly he looked up and locked eyes with Clay again. "I," he started to rasp out lowly but cut himself off before flicking his eyes around the room. He didn't really give a flying fuck where they were at the moment but he wanted to be the one to end the mother fucker's life who hurt his girls. He just didn't know how to make the words come out of his throat at the moment.

"You got it brother," Clay rumbled with a look of understanding before turning to look at Gemma. "Did you get anything out of the doctor's before they took her away?" Shaking her head no, Gemma shot Clay a helpless look before turning to Abel, who began whimpering softly. Bending over she picked up her grandson before flicking her eyes over to Jax.

"What in the hell happened?" Gemma snapped as she bounced Abel until he quieted down before handing the baby over to Luann. "Why in the fuck did she get in the fucking car in the first fucking place Jackson Teller?" Everyone blinked before shuffling away from mother and son.

"I was trying to apologize to her ma," the VP snapped before turning to look at Happy. "Swear fuckin' God man that's all I was tryin' to do." The blond man looked broken as he pleaded with his brother to understand. "I just wanted to fix this fuckin' thing with her. That's all I wanted to do."

After a moment Happy nodded. He understood where the blond was coming from. This last week had brought out a new side to his Jewish partner. She'd been more short tempered and easily angered. Donna's loss was still weighing on her mind and it wasn't letting her think clearly. "I know brother," he rasped before reaching over and clamping his hand onto Jax's shoulder. Releasing his hold on his VP, Happy turned to look at Clay. "Some one needs to get this info to Bobby. Adara would want him to know whats going on."

"Tig's handling that right now brother," Clay responded. "Let's just concentrate on Adara right now." His tone was final and everyone gave murmurer's of agreement before settling themselves in for the wait. "Bobby's gonna know by tonight what's going on with his baby girl."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to see a red headed woman in purple scrubs standing there holding a clip board. "I'm looking for Mr. Estavan Lobo?" She looked around before double checking to make sure she was saying the correct name. "I apologize, I mean Mr. Feliz Ortiz-Munson." She corrected with a half smile before looking around.

Standing up Happy frowned as he made his way over until he was standing two feet from her. He noted that both Blossom and Gemma had followed and were standing on either side of him. With Clay and Juice on their other sides. "That's me," he rasped out softly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Knowles," the petite red headed woman started. "Asked me to inform you that your wife's currently in surgery. They had to preform an emergency C-section on your wife earlier." Freezing for a second at the news, he blinked a few times before tightening the grip he had on himself.

He felt more than saw Blossom sputter before Gemma finally snap at her to shut up. "How did it go? Is the baby okay? Did anything go wrong?" Gemma asked as she turned her narrowed gaze on to the pour nurse.

"It went very good ma'am," the red headed nurse assured Gemma quickly. "From what Dr. Knowles told me it looked like your wife protected the baby from most of the impact during the accident." Shifting to scan over the chart again before looking back up. "Your little girl's very lucky sir," she turned her attention back to Happy.

"While your daughter's doing very good, your wife is still in surgery." She gave him a polite but pitting smile. "Dr. Knowles will be down shortly to fill you in on what's happening with your family. She just wanted me to let you know that your little girl is alive and well." Nodding slightly, the woman turned and left as quickly as she could.

"Holy mother of God," Chibs muttered softly before turning and punching the wall. Agreements went around the room as they all flicked their eyes to one another. Happy blinked as he turned to watch Blossom begin to sob. She began to crumble to the ground but Juice easily caught her before she could.

Juice clutched Blossom to himself as he let the blond sob into his chest. "I got you baby," he mumbled as he led her back over to the chairs. "Just relax for me." He paused to pull her onto his lap as he sat down in the seat Blossom had been in. "Just trust me, alright? I got you," he murmured softly into her ear, as he rubbed her back.

"Shh baby, I gotcha. Breathe for me." Happy watched as Juice comforted his lover's best friend. "I'll take care of you." Happy couldn't help but remember a time when he had witnessed Juice doing this exact same thing to Adara once. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I got you baby." Happy watched as Gemma sent the couple a small smile before she turned to look at him with worried eyes.

Happy shook his head before turning to watch the entrance. After waiting almost ten minutes Tara rounded the corner into the room and went straight to Happy. "The baby is fine. She's a little on the small side but other wise fine." Were the first words out of the doctor's mouth before anyone could say anything. "Their doing one last check on her and then I can go and bring her to you."

"How's Adara?" he asked with a wave of his hand towards the exit. "How's my _Amante_ doing?" He added as he felt Gemma rest her hand on his shoulder, while Tig stood off to his other side now. "What the fuck is going on with her?" He snapped after watching Tara shift for a few seconds.

"She has three cracked ribs on her left side," Tara started but held up her hand when Jax inhaled sharply. "Her left wrist is sprained, along with a hair line fracture on her ulna." Tara paused to let out a soft sigh before turning back to look at Happy. "The glass from the window cut the left side of her face up pretty good too Happy."

"The fuck is a ulna?" Tig asked before anyone could speak up. "And what the fuck does a hair line fracture mean for the Midget?" He added on as he crossed his arms to stare at her questioningly.

"Her left hand is going to be in a wrapped brace," Tara held up her left hand, after handing the chart she had been holding to Jax. "The ulna is a forearm bone Tig. It's not as dangerous as a crack but she'll need to be mindful of using her left arm for a few weeks. If she does, then there won't be any lasting damage."

She gave them a small smile before shifting one last time. "Can I ask you a personal question about Adara though?" Tara asked softly after a few seconds. Happy simply nodded before a confused look slipped onto his face. "Did she ever speak to you about the lasting damage from her attack?" Tara took a step back as a low but deep growl rumbled from Happy's throat.

"Her knee gave her trouble from time to time," Gemma answered before shooting Tara a hard look. "She hasn't mentioned anything in a few years though. I assumed it all healed up." Gemma paused to frown slightly. "Why?" The Queen's eyes narrowed as she stared down her son's girlfriend.

"We gave her a full body x-ray and they noticed a healing fracture on her left knee." Tara paused at Gemma's bewildered look before turning to look at Happy. "Has she mentioned any problem's with it over the last few of weeks?" Tara asked as she grabbed the chart back from Jax and hugged it to her chest.

"She mentioned seeing a doctor a few months ago," Happy rasped softly. "But she told me the doctor's told her it was cause of the extra weight she was supporting now. That it'd go away after she had the baby though."

Tara nodded before relaxing slightly. "Then that explains what they found then. Her knee probably was fractured again in the accident but I needed to know if she'd been having trouble with it before today. It looked more swollen that it should have been but you've explained why. Her doctor will be happy to know why."

"Why is she still in surgery?" Jax spoke up after a few seconds of staring his lover down. "What's wrong with her still?"

"There were some complications during the C-section," Tara stated softly as she broke the news. "Her doctor will page me the minute surgery is done and I'll let you guys know what happens after that," she assured firmly. Tara turned to look at her watch before turning her gaze back to Happy. "Would you like to meet your daughter now?" She asked softly.

Not trusting his voice Happy gave a curt nodded before moving back to take his seat again. He didn't trust his legs to hold him up anymore. He'd been at the Hospital for over six hours now and he was itching to get out for a ride or even a quick cigarette break. Adara would have his ass though, if he passed up their daughter for either. Even if his tiny _Amante_ was hurt at the moment, she'd still find a way to hurt him some how.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a short wait everyone was on their feet again as Tara walked through the waiting room. She was carrying a pink bundle carefully as she walked over and handed it over to Happy. She was right, his little angel was on the small side. Holding her as tightly as he dared he felt a small break out across his face as he stared down into the blinking emerald eyes of his daughter. Grinning brightly he looked up to see Blossom, with a blotchy face, Tara and Gemma all with their phones out snapping photo's of father and daughter. Rolling his eyes he noted several others doing the same before he locked eyes with his little girl again.

_"Hola novio_," Happy rumbled softly as he adjust her slightly. "_Yo soy tu papi Shayna_," he added before grinning as the baby blinked. "_No te preocupes por tu mamá en este momento." _He paused to run his thumb over her cheek. "_Ella es una luchadora. Ella estará bien._"

"_No puedo esperar a tener yo Shay_," he rasped softly before flicking his eyes up to clash with Gemma's before going back to his daughter's. "_Tu mamá te quiere mucho niña_," he whispered before frowning slightly. "_Y yo también lo tanto, tanto Shayna_." He grinned as she smacked her lips together before blinking again. "This is your grandma Shayna." He whispered as he shifted the little girl to Gemma's waiting arms.

"Isn't the view beautiful?" Gemma grinned as she stared down at her granddaughter. "I know it takes my breath away," she turned to look at Clay as he wrapped his arm around her to peer down at his baby girl's little girl. "She's gonna be a looker." He added with a smile gracing his face.

"She's gonna be fucking beautiful brother," Tig muttered as he kept his gaze trained on the pink bundle. "I can't believe Adara had a baby girl and never told us." Blinking as Tig shifted his gaze to met Happy's. "That's not cool to just spring a beautiful baby girl on us like that," the curly haired man whined before swinging his gaze back to the baby, who was being handed over to Jax now.

"Hey little one," the blond VP spoke softly. "I'm your uncle Jax kid," he grinned at the little girl. "I'm a teach you how through a right hook to keep 'em boys in line sweetheart." He grinned as he watched the little girl wrinkle her face up as she yawned. "Looks like you ready to crash kid," he grinned before straightening up and turning to hand the little girl over to Blossom.

"Hey little Shayna," Blossom cooed quietly as she held onto the little girl. "I need for your mom to be okay baby girl." Everyone could hear the pain in the blond's voice. "Because I'm her Goldilocks and she's my Jew beard and damn it I'd have nothing if it wasn't for your momma." The blond paused to let out a shuddering breath. "And I need you to use your newborn powers of communication and tell that mother of yours that she's gotta live cause you need her. Cause your daddy needs her. Cause we all do," she whispered before leaning over and dropping a small kiss onto the button nose of her niece.

Handing the little girl to Chibs, everyone watched as Blossom shook her head before bolting from the room. Juice made to go after her but Gemma stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and a shake of her head. "Bonnie lass," Chibs mumbled as he grinned down at the little girl. "Whit's yer name lassie?" As he asked he turned to look up at Happy.

"Her full name?" Happy questioned. He felt all eyes on him as he watched Chibs nodded. "Full name is," he began before pausing to grin slightly. "Shayna Alexandra Donna Rose Araceli Jewel Munson." He grinned as everyone's brow's met their hair lines. "Adara wanted to honor as many of you as she could with Shay." He explained with a shrug before stepping up to watch his sleeping daughter.

"She's bonnie Hap," Chibs muttered as he swayed slightly with the baby still in his arms. "Gonna be jus' like 'er momma," he grinned. "A real head turner." Several brother's spoke up with their agreement of Chibs' statement.

"She is," Happy agreed as he watched Tig come over to claim it his turn to hold the baby girl. "She's gonna be _hermosa_. Just like her mother and grandmother's are." He could see Gemma send him a heart warming smile before she locked her eyes back on Shayna. Nodding to himself he watched the scene for a few moments before slipping out, trusting Gemma and Clay to keep everyone under control.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blossom sank down onto the floor in an empty hallway. Wrapping her arms around her legs after she tucked them against her chest. Leaning her head to rest against her knee's, she let her sobs out as she cried. Cried for her best friend who was fighting for her life. Cried for the baby girl who might not get to ever know her mother. Cried for Bobby for not getting to be here to witness this. Cried for Donna, who should have been here to witness her little sister's baby's birth. Cried for Opie not being here to be apart of this day either.

After a short while Blossom felt someone slide down next to her and wrap their arm around her shoulder. Not caring who it was, Blossom turned and wrapped her arms around their shoulders and sobbed into their neck. She felt strong arms tighten their grip on her and hold her close as she cried. After a few moments Blossom felt herself calming down enough to pull back and see who she was clutching like her life line. Blossom felt something ease in her at seeing Happy's dark brown eyes, with the barest hint of worry in them staring down at her.

"You 'ight Blondie?" He asked gruffly as he pulled back from her, but not enough to jar the arm he still had wrapped around her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly after a few seconds.

"She has to be okay Hap," Blossom whispered brokenly as she squeezes her eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again. "I can't do this with out her," she added before dropping her gaze to stare at the floor between them. "She's supposed to be there for when Juice pop's the question, cause she'll beat his head in if he doesn't. She's supposed to be my maid of honor and the godmother of my children. She's supposed to hold me back from going bat shit crazy on chick's who think Juice is free game cause I ain't got his Crow yet." Pausing she sucked in a shaky breath before going on.

"She's supposed to be there for it all," she whispered softly. "I'm supposed to calm her down and tell her she's a great mother when she thinks she's ruining Shayna's life. I'm supposed to reassure her that you aren't ever thinking of leaving her for some five foot seven blond bimbo. And I'm supposed to crack her up with my crazy on her bad days." Wiping a stray tear away, Blossom took another shuddering breath. "We're supposed to stop Gemma from trying to take Tara out and we're supposed to beat Wendy to a pulp. And make sure Opie doesn't hide away for the rest of his life."

"That's a lot," Happy spoke up after a few moments. "She'll make it Blondie," he rasped before pushing himself up. Leaning over he held his hands out for her to take. "She's the fucking strongest person we know. She'll be fine," he assured as he pulled her up. "Now wipe that face off and put on a smile. You got a niece to gush over with Gemma and Tara." Pulling her close, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again as he led them back to where the rest of their family was waiting. "Not to mention you got Juice to deal with."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night, Happy sat next to Adara's small frame in her recovery room. Holding her hand as tightly as he dared, he stared at her sleeping face. Letting out a soft sigh, he swallowed the lump in his throat before he touched his lips to her limp hand as he closed his eyes. "I love you," he rasped before falling silent for a long pause. "Your heart, your mind, your soul," he trailed off for another pause before bringing his head up to look at her pale and bandaged face. "You brought light back into my life Adara. You make me better then I was. Then I'll ever be." Flicking his eyes to the sleeping baby next to his chair.

"Along the way," he paused before letting his voice drop as Shayna stirred slightly before stilling in her sleep again. "You decided I was worth saving." He smiled slightly before leaning over and placing a kiss on the bare part of her arm, before bringing her blanket back up to cover her up. "I wanted to thank you for that Adara." Sighing he leaned back, never losing the soft grip he had on his lover's hand. With his free one, he reached out and traced his daughter's cheek before closing his eyes.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Adara," he began a while later after the nurse had finished checking on mother and daughter. "And I still need you here to help me. I'm lost with this," he paused to whisper the rest of it as Shayna stirred again. "Being a father isn't something I wanted and I need you to help me with it baby. I need you to show me how it's done."

Turning his head as Shayne let out a soft whimper, he pulled his hand away from Adara and carefully picked up the baby. Settling her on his chest as he leaned back in the chair next to Adara's bed. Letting out a soft growl as Shayna's eyes opened and seemed to lock on to where her father's head was. Blinking Happy carefully shifted her so she was balanced in the crook of his right arm. Bringing his left hand up he let it hover for a few seconds before her tiny, still slightly wrinkly hand shot up and latched onto his pointer finger.

"How anyone Shay," he rumbled as a soft smile lifted his lips up. "Could look at you and not fall head over heals is beyond me _novio_." He grinned before turning to look at Adara. "We gotta just have patience _un poco_. Your _mamá_ is resilient _niña_. It won't be long before she's muttering to you in both Hebrew and Spanish."

"_Te quiero _Shayna," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. "And I know your _mamá_ does too _niña_." He let his voice harden before turning his gaze to Adara. "We'll be at home and happy in no time," he nodded once before going back to staring at his daughter. "_En muy poco tiempo_."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two days later Happy was still perched next to Adara's bed with Shayna snuggled soundly on his chest, with Blossom and Gemma sitting on the other side of Adara's bed. The women were speaking quietly to themselves, but the soft laughter had Happy on edge. "What's so damn funny?" He rumbled softly as he shifted his sleeping angel to the other side of his chest.

"The reactions of the guys finding out about Shayna," Blossom answered with a slightly dull smile slipping onto her lips. "We had all been taking bets to see who would be the worst one to freak out about it." Happy snorted before shaking his head slightly. "Jax is the winner," Blossom answered his on asked question.

"He's already discussing about putting Shay into boxing lessons once she's walking," Gemma smiled slightly as she adjusted Abel, who was sleeping in her arms. "Tig's taking about buying her a gun so Adara can carry it in her diaper bag."

Frowning Happy shook his head before going back to staring at Shayna. "She don't need neither," he rasped before sitting up and leaning to lay Shay next to Adara on the bed. "She's got me and Adara. She doesn't need anything sides us to keep her safe."

Both women shared a smile before Blossom sat up and scooped up the sleeping baby. Sticking her tongue out to tease Happy before she sat back down carefully not to jar the baby from her slumber. "That's true. Juice pointed that out to them," Blossom smiled softly down at the baby girl before looking back up at Happy. "Juice said that anyone that realized she was your little girl, which meant she was gonna be the center of your world, would realize they'd be dead in five seconds flat if they even made her frown."

"Clay spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken," Gemma laughed lightly. "Never seen so many grown men look like they've seen a ghost after Juice finished pointing that fact out to them." Blossom simply nodded before giggling softly.

"That's cause." All eyes flow to the bed to see two tired emerald one's staring back at them. "They don't," Adara rasped before pausing to swallow what spit she had in her mouth. "Think that," she paused again as Happy brought a cup of water and pressed it to her lips. After taking a few small sips the biker took the water away before perching himself next to her on the bed. "That highly of my _Shmeggegie_," she whispered before moving her gaze to the pink bundle in Blossom's arms.

"She's okay," Happy rasped as he traced Adara's slightly bruised and swollen face before turning to watch as both Blossom and Gemma stood up. While the older put Abel back into his carrier, Blossom slipped Shayna into Happy's arms. Turning he watched as both women helped Adara sit up slightly before Happy gave Shayna to her. They watched as the new mother held her baby girl for the first time.

They all watched as Adara's face, the beaten down and pale, simply glowed with pure and unconditional love as she laid eyes on her daughter for the very first time. "Hello _mi niña_." Though Adara's voice was still rough from non-use, they could all hear the love within. "I'm your _Ima_," she whispered as the little girl opened her eyes. "You have my eyes." Looking up at Happy she felt her eyes water with tears. "She's incredibly precious Happy," the young mother whispered before going back to staring at her daughter.

Smiling broadly, the normally stoic biker moved so he was standing on Adara's side and stared down at his daughter. Slipping his arm around his lover as gingerly as he could, he tightened his grip before ducking his down to her level. "She really is," he rasped out lowly before lightly tracing the little girl's nose. "Just like her mother is." Adara grinned like the Cheshire Cat at her lover's statement before leaning forward and placing another kiss onto her daughter's forehead. "Especially as as you precious as you are _Mi amante_."

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_Hermanita_ ~ Little sister, Spanish.

_Eres tan estúpido_ ~ You are so stupid, Spanish.

_Por favor_ ~ Please, Spanish.

_Amante_ ~ Lover, Spanish.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_¿Qué pasó?_ ~ What happened?, Spanish.

_Hola_ ~ Hello, Spanish.

_Novio_ ~ Sweetheart, Spanish.

_Yo soy tu papi Shayna_ ~ I'm your daddy Shayna, Spanish.

_No te preocupes por tu mamá en este momento_ ~ Don't worry about your momma right now, Spanish.

_Ella es una luchadora. Ella estará bien_ ~ She's a fighter. She'll be alright, Spanish.

_No puedo esperar a tener yo Shay_ ~ She can't wait to hold yo Shay, Spanish.

_Tu mamá te quiere mucho niña_ ~ Your momma loves you so much baby girl, Spanish.

_Y yo también lo tanto, tanto Shayna_ ~ And so do I. So, so much Shayna, Spanish.

Whit's yer name? ~ What's your name?

_Hermosa_ ~ Beautiful, Spanish.

_Un poco_ ~ little one, Spanish.

_Mamá_ ~ Momma, Spanish.

_Niña_ ~ baby girl, Spanish.

_Te quiero _Shayna ~ I love you Shayna, Spanish.

_En muy poco tiempo_ ~ In no time at all, Spanish.

_Shmeggegie_ (shmeh-geg-gee) ~ a doofus, an idiot, a silly, foolish dolt.

_Mi niña_ ~ My baby girl, Spanish.

Ima ~ Mother, pronounced 'ee-ma', Hebrew.

_Mi amante_ ~ My lover, Spanish.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


	40. Genuine Vulnerability

"Either come into the damn room," Adara called out just loud enough for the leather clad man could hear, who was standing in the doorway to her room. "Or go back to the guys and tell them I was a sleep. Either is quite alright with me Blondie," she added on as continued reading the book she held in her good hand. Adara rolled her eyes as she listened to the man move further into the room before he paused at the foot of her bed. "You can sit down Half. I can't hurt you in my current state," she quipped as she flipped the page of the Stephen King novel she was reading.

"How you holdin' up? They treatin' you 'ight?" The young blond man asked as he took the seat on her left side. Settling back into it, he crossed his arms over his chest before sweeping his gaze over the room again. "Whatcha readin' there Dare?" He added as he noted the book in her hands with a look of surprise.

"Carrie by Stephen King and I'm fine," Adara replied before she marked her spot and closed the book. Bringing her gaze up she levelled the scruffy blond man with a curious look before arching her brow up in a questioning manner. They sat in silence for a few moments before Adara sighed softly. "I know they didn't send you over to baby sit me Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps, so why are you here?" She asked before moving the book to the side table before going back to staring at the younger man.

"Happy's goin' down to Fresno with a couple of Nomads for a few days," he answered hesitantly after sweeping his gaze over the room again. "He wanted to come and tell you himself but he didn't have enough time." The blond added as he swung his gaze back to Adara. "He asked me to sit with you for a while until one of the other guys had some free time to come keep you company."

"Ouch," Adara snarked out with a roll of her eyes. "That's gotta make you feel great Sack," shaking her head with a small amused smile lighting her face up slightly. "So how's my beautiful baby girl doing? And despite him being down in Fresno, how's Happy handling everyone?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Good good," Sack answered with a bright smile. "Gemma and Blossom are tag team taking care of her. Luann and Tara help out when ever they can. Or that's what Blossom told me and Juice before I came here. Happy's also dong his part. Again, Blossom's words." He added on as he sat up in his seat. "Happy asked me to tell you that he'll be back by Friday."

Adara smiled softly before shaking her head. "Of course he will," she stated softly. "Hap wouldn't dare miss my release from this hell," she quipped before turning her head to the doorway. "Hey Tara," the Jewish woman brought up her right hand and gave a quick wave. "How's Abel been doing?" She asked as the older woman walked into the room.

The brunette doctor smiled warmly as she grabbed Adara's chart from the foot of her bed. "He's doing great," she answered as she scanned over the papers. "And your looking really good too Adara," she added as she dropped the papers before slipping the chart back where it was. "Ready to get outta here and home to your family?" She asked as she moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Half-Sack.

"Hell yes!" The Jewish woman cried out happily. "I've been stuck in this bed for a flippin' week! I'm so ready to be home with _mi niña _and _mi amante_. I hate not being there with them," she added as she rested back against the pillows behind her. "Are you sure I can't get out any sooner?" She asked as she gave the older woman a pleading look.

Tara simply gave her a light laugh and a shake of her head before giving the younger woman a bright smile. "I'm under strict order's from a very scary man to not let you out a second sooner," Tara answered while shooting Adara a pointed look. "But don't worry. I know someone's supposed to be bringing Shayna here for a few hours today." She added before pausing as Adara let out a loud squeal of excitement.

"Sweet tweets," the younger woman grinned. Her eyes sparkling form her excitement and her face lit up by the large grin taking up the lower half of her face. "I haven't seen my Shay-Shay in forever," the young mother gushed.

"You saw her yesterday Midget," Tig pointed out as he strode into the room. He grin the minute his eyes landed on Adara. "Mother said she'll bring the kids by after lunch," he answered her unasked question before leaning over and dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "Needed at the Club House prospect," Tig stated as he straightened up before swinging his gaze to the scruffy blond man. "Now."

"Later Adara. Tig," he nodded to the pair before pushing himself up quickly. "Tara," he added quickly before darting out of the room. Adara rolled her eyes as Tig made his way over before falling into the empty seat.

"That was mean _dod_," Adara stated softly with a shake of her head before giving the older man a small smile. "Whatcha need old man?" She asked as Tara waved the pair off and turned to leave the room. He shot her an annoyed look but other wise let her comment slide as the door closed quietly behind the doctor.

"Gemma wants you to have a heads up," Tig began after kicking his feet up onto her bed. "That Jax will be coming with her when she brings the kids by later," he finished as he gave her a curious look. "She wants you two to patched this shit up before Bobby gets out and Opie gets back." Adara simply scoffed before rolling her eyes. "She wants to make sure you two'll be a solid front if Opie needs ya." He added on as he scratched his left cheek.

Adara groaned before dropping her head back and muttered to softly for him to make anything out. "And before you start sprouting off that you don't want to talk to him," the blue eyed man spoke up before she could form her response to his statements. "Let me just stop ya there midget. We all know you two wanna put this behind ya." He shot her a knowing look. "So why don't you just hash it out and move on. Club can't keep worryin' if your with us or gonna cut us all at random."

"So in other words," Adara began after a moment of silence. "You guys don't wanna have to be cautious around me." The young woman simply snorted. "Figures that's what you guys are really worried about here." Shaking her head a few times, she then turned to give him a pointed look. "It'd exclusively be Jax I'd cut anyway. Not the rest of you. And that's if I'd snap and start cutting anyway," she stated with a shrug before letting out a sigh. "But I'll talk to him."

"Good," the blue eyed man grinned before stretching his arms out before him. "Mother'll be happy to hear that." Crossing them over his chest he shot her a quizzical look.

"I'm fine," she huffed as she too crossed her arms. "Seriously you all can STOP asking me that damn question." She snapped before turning to gaze out the window of her room. "I'm absolutely fine. Tara was just here telling me I'm healing up nicely."

"I didn't ask you jack-shit Midget," Tig huffed childishly before glaring softly at her. "But that's good to know kid," he flashed her a quick grin before going back to glaring at her. "Don't like seein' you in here like this. And I know the brothers don't either."

"You were not asking very loudly," she quipped as she swung her gaze back to look at him. "Seriously though," she started before pausing to let out a sigh. "I'm fine. Besides my hand and ribs, I'm fine," she assured him softly before giving him a small tight smile. "So tell me what's been going on with the Club."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara gave Gemma a tight smile as the older woman turned to leave the room. Flicking her eyes to the blond man, currently holding his son in the seat on the left side of her bed before moving her gaze down to stare at the sleeping form of her daughter. "Why does it seem like when ever we fight, Ma seems to think lockin' us in a room will solve our problems?" She asked after several moments of tense silence as she brought her gaze back up to look at the blond VP.

"She did it with all of us," Jax flashed her a grin before sobering slightly. "Always seemed to work with me and Opie when we were younger," he added before sitting up to place a now sleeping Abel back into his car seat. "I am grateful for you Adara," he spoke up suddenly after a few moments of staring at his son. Shifting his gaze to lock onto her cautious one. "I really, really am and I didn't mean anything I said sis'. I was just frustrated with what's been goin' on the last few weeks."

"I know," Adara whispered softly after a moment. "I really do but it hurt Jackson," she continued before looking back down at her daughter. "And I understand that your emotions are all over the place. Mine are too," she paused as she let out a soft sigh before shaking her head. "And I don't wanna keep fighting with you, _achi_. I just wanna forget about it and move on."

"I do too sis'. I really do," Jax brought his hand up to scrub over his face before dropping it and leaning forward in his seat. "But are you sure you can just forgive me like that and move past this without flippin' out later on?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to her bed. Sitting down he gave her a look, that reminded Adara of the first time he had witnessed one of her nightmares. "Cause I'll understand if you wanna take a few days to think this over."

Letting out a soft sigh, Adara gave him an unreadable look before shifting Shayna in her arms. "I almost lost my life Jax," she whispered softly. "I almost lost my baby girl." She paused before letting out a shaky breath. "I _have_ lost my big sister." She gave him a knowing look before going on. "I don't wanna lose my brothers or any of the family I have left. Especially over some stupid fight that doesn't really matter anyway."

"I know Dare. Me to," Jax muttered softly before closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look at her again. "Ya know you're irreplaceable to me lil' sis'." He gave her a bright grin as she gave him a warm smile.

"Do you remember what I said on your 18th birthday?" He asked suddenly after a short lapse of comfortable silence. Adara shook her head while shooting him a confused look. She raised her brow questioning at him, for him to explain the odd question.

"I told you that you were the heart of this Charter," he started after releasing a deep breath. "You are the heart of us Adara. You take care of us, even when we don't wanna admit that we need it." He gave her a small smile before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her un-bruised cheek.

"That's what you do for family Jax," the young mother spoke up after a moment. "You take care of each other." Looking back at the now waking Shayne before letting out a soft sigh. "I'll always take care of my family. It's all I've ever done and it's all I'll probably ever do," she smiled softly up at him before letting out a slow breath. "I missed you _achi_," Adara whispered as Jax wrapped his arms around her shoulders before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I hate fighting with you."

"Me to lil' sis'," Jax muttered softly as he pulled back. "She's a great lookin' kid you got there," he stated as he looked down at his niece. "Gonna be a heart breaker and some serious trouble."

"Course she will," Adara grinned as she looked down at her daughter. "She's half me and half Hap. She's gonna be hell on wheels when she's older." Smirking both adults shared a knowing look before Jax turned to look down at his own son. "He's gonna be some trouble too, ya know." Adara stated as she watched her brother stand up and moved to lift his son out of his carrier.

"Course he is," Jax smiled widely as he lifted the waking boy into his arms. "He's my son. Gonna be hell on wheels." Adara simply rolled her eyes as her brother sat back down while holding Abel in his arms. "We do got some great lookin' kids here though."

"We sure as hell do," Adara agreed before wrinkling her face as she made faces at Abel. "Lucky for them, they got a mean as hell grandma lookin' out for 'em," she quipped as Jax let out a loud chuckle. "And us. Lord fuckin' knows we need it some days."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day found Adara shifting yet again as she flipped through the channels. Sighing as she let the TV settle onto a random Soap Opera, she relaxed into the bed and tried to will herself to heal faster. She'd woken up three days ago, which meant she'd been in this bed for almost five. Sighing again as she flicked her eyes to the clock before letting them settle back on the small TV up on the wall across from her bed.

"Knock knock." Adara blinked in surprise as David Hale stuck his head into her room. "Do you mind if I come in Adara?" He asked as he opened the door but stayed where he was.

"Sure," Adara gave a one shoulder shrug. "Got nothing better to do," she added as he stepped in before closing the door behind him. "Have a seat," she waved her good hand to the chair on her left.

"How're you healing up?" He asked as he slide into the seat before settling back into it. "No lasting damage or anything like that?" He added as his eyes raked over her still bruised and sore body.

"Just a few cracked ribs and a sprained wrist." She nodded down to her left hand. "But besides them, I'm fine." She gave him a small confused smile. "Doctors say I probably won't have any lasting damage."

"That's good to hear," David spoke calmly. "Also glad to hear that your little girl is doing great," he added with a warm smile. "She at home with Gemma and Blossom?" He asked as he laced his hands together in front of him.

"With Happy most of the time actually," Adara corrected. "Unless something with the Club comes up. Then Gemma, Tara and Blossom." She added with a knowing look. "Why are you here?" She asked after a moment of silence. "I get the others dropping by to visit. You though," she paused to shoot him an unreadable look. "We don't get along David. So what's the catch?"

"I wanted to let you know," he began after clearing his throat and sitting up slightly. "The man that crashed into you is in county. His hearing is next Monday," he explained further. "Word is he'll be spending the next few years up in Stockton though." He finished up with a nodded to her. "I thought you'd like to be the first to hear," he added on before glancing around the room. "No Sons today?"

"Club business," Adara quipped with shrug. It wasn't a total lie. Most of the guys were dealing with Club related business but it was simply about the bar and the garage. "Ma's busy with Abel and Shayna. Bloss and Tara both had to work today." Both were completely true too. "And Hap's down visiting his mother." Okay the last was a total lie but it's not like Hale really needed to know where her lover was at.

"Well I'm sure Tara'll try and stop by to see you," David smiled before glancing at the clock again. "I'm glad to hear you and Shayna are okay, Adara. Hope you heal up nicely," he added as he pushed himself up and out of the chair. "I've gotta get back to work." He explained as he smoothed out his belt and shirt.

"You have fun trying to nail my family," Adara smirked as she gave the Deputy a small wave with her good hand. "And thank you David," she added on honestly as he opened the door. "I do appreciate the concern about me and Shayna." He simply nodded before slipping out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara grinned as Chibs, Juice, Piney and Blossom came walking into her room two days later. "People!" Adara exclaimed excitedly as she sat up carefully. "Really live normal people! I haven't seen people like you in almost forty-eight hours!"

"Are you on drugs?" Juice asked as he plopped down on the end of Adara's bed. Piney simply snorted as he took the chair on the left side of the bed, while Chibs took the right one. Blossom who simply rolled her eyes at her lover's question, crawled up to sit right next to Adara. "And if so, can I get on them too?" The Latino grinned brightly as Adara nudged him with her foot before she rolled her eyes.

"No and if I was," Adara began with a cheer grin. "Hell no. I'd be keepin' them all to myself." Smiling as the Latino huffed childishly before shooting her a bright, eye sparkling grin. "So fill me in. What'd I miss in the last forty-right hours since my last visit?" She asked as she watched the Sons shoot each other looks. "What happened?" She asked seriously as her smile dropped from her face and she felt her entire body tense.

"Well," Blossom spoke up as all three males turned to stare at her. "I thought you should hear this from us," the blond continued before giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "Your gonna be," she paused as she turned on the bed to stare at Adara fully. "Getting out of here tomorrow morning," the bubbly woman squealed before clapping excitedly.

Adara blinked rapidly for a few moments before grinning brightly as her eyes flew to the doorway at the sound of booted foot steps. "_Amante_," Adara grinned as she raked her eyes over the form of her leather clad lover. Sticking her right hand out, she waited for him to cross the room. Fisting his tee shirt, Adara yanked him forward until he bent over to her level. Giving him a chaste kiss before tilting her head back.

"I thought I was supposed to get out Friday though?" Adara asked as she released the hold she had on Happy's shirt and turned to look at Blossom. "Tara said I couldn't get out any earlier than that." Frowning the Jewish woman swung her gaze back to stare at her tall lover. "And I thought you were down in Fresno and wouldn't be back until Friday."

"She said one day earlier wouldn't really make a big deal," Blossom answered as she slipped off the bed and moved to sit next to Juice on the bed. Happy nodded to the blond as he slipped onto the bed next to Adara. "Your doctor said you were healing fine and both she and Tara agreed it'd probably do you some good to be at home instead of here." Blossom added as she grinned at her best friend. "Plus you're scaring the staff," she quipped with a twinkle to her eyes. "And the guys aren't helping at all."

Adara grinned at her friends quips. "I allegedly scare the staff. They can't prove anything." Adara smirked before she turned to look at her lover. "But I begrudgingly admit that I may have snapped at a few of them." She added before shrugging her right shoulder. "You still haven't answered me on why you aren't in Fresno."

"Fixed the problem sooner than expected," Happy answered with small tentative smile before letting his face go blank. "I got back in last night," he started after a moment before turning to give Blossom a pointed look. "But Blondie here demanded my services." He turned back to give Adara a knowing look. "Gonna show her B?" He asked after Adara simply gave them both confused looks.

"I was gonna wait until the guys had left," Blossom spoke up as she slide off the bed. Turning she stripped herself out of her jacket before handing it to Juice. She easily pulled the top of her shirt down enough to show Adara the top of her right shoulder blade. There curled around a computer mouse was a Crow.

Blossom fixed her shirt and slipped her jacket back on before she turned to stare at her Jewish best friend. "Fucking finally!" Adara called out loudly. "Goldilocks is family now!" Adara grinned as the blond stepped over to wrap one another into a tight embrace. "I'm happy for you Bloss," Adara whispered into her friend's ear before Blossom stepped back.

"Thanks Adara," Blossom grinned as she stepped back to stand by Juice, who wrapped his arm around her waist. "But that's not the only announcement we have for everyone," she turned to look at her own Latino lover. Nodding they turned to look at Adara. "We're getting married," they announced excitedly to the room.

A stunned silence descended on the room for only a few precious seconds before it was enveloped in loud cheers and congratulations to the couple. Adara grinned brightly as she gushed her happiness and well wishes to the couple but only Happy noticed the slight dim of his lovers normally sun bright emerald eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Happy stared down at his daughter as he picked her up. "You bein' a pain in the ass cause your _mamá_ is comin' home tomorrow?" He asked softly as he bounced the little girl until she quieted down some. "I bet you are Shay. Cause I know you aren't hungry. I just feed you." Pausing he took a quick sniff before letting out a groan. "Jesus fuckin' Christ kid, you stink," he rumbled out softly as he went to lay her on the changing table before freezing. He had yet to change his daughter by himself without help from one of the Old Ladies assisting from the side lines.

Blinking he looked down at her for a moment before letting out a loud frustrated sigh. "I can't wait for your Ma to get here kid," he grumbled as he gently pulled off the pale purple sleeper she had been wearing. Tossing it into the hamper before moving to stare down at his daughter again. "Alright," he rumbled softly with a nod of his head as he grabbed a new diaper, the wipes and the baby powder. He didn't need Gemma ripping his head off about forgetting the powder. Yet again.

"We can do this _novio_," he added on as he began to pull her diaper off of her before wrinkling his nose as the stench of it just seemed to get that much worse. "Damn Shay," he mumbled as quickly folded the dirty diaper and tossing it into the trash can before turning quickly back to his child. Opening and grabbing a few wipes, he set to work on quickly removing any traces of the mess left on her bottom before turning and dropping them into the still open trash can.

Grinning down at her, he moved her lower half up again to place the new diaper underneath her. Placing her back down, he gentle shook some powder onto her and the diaper before quickly placing the powder off to the side. Easily doing up the diaper, Happy grinned to himself as he closed up the powder. Turning he tickled the baby's stomach for a moment before picking her up carefully. As he stepped away from the changing table, he moved to close the trash can. As he moved through the room towards the door, he made a mental note to take out the trash before Gemma and the others arrived.

Happy let out a sigh of relief as he moved out of the nursery and into the hallway. Looking down at her before shaking his head and moving into the master bedroom. Moving into the room Happy carefully walked further into the room before setting Shayna down carefully onto the bed. Climbing onto it before carefully picking her up and settling her onto his chest. Wrapping his arm around her gentle, he turned to grab the remote and began flipping through the channels. Stopping on Old School, Happy dropped the remote off to the side before settling into watching the movie.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Blinking slowly Happy groaned as he turned his head downward before letting out a soft sigh. Shayna was still nestled safely on his chest. Bringing his free hand up, Happy rubbed his face free of sleep before turning to look at the alarm clock on Adara's side of the room. It was nearing seven am now, which meant he had three hours left before Gemma, Tara and Blossom would be arriving to help get the house ready for Adara's return. It also meant, it was nearing Shayna's feeding time. Again. He really couldn't wait for Adara to get home and healed up.

Shifting carefully, he moved the still sleeping baby off of his chest onto the bed. Quickly but gently Happy climbed out of the bed and stretched before looking down at his daughter. Bending over, he carefully picked her up before moving through the room and out into the hallway. Padding softly he moved towards her room before kicking her door open wider with his foot. Moving as silently as he always did, he made his way to her crib before laying her down gently. Standing there for a moment he breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't stir. Nodding once he turned and quickly made his way out of the nursery and to the bath room to relieve himself.

Flushing the toilet Happy moved over to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Pausing as he turned on the water he raked his eyes over his face in the mirror. Making a note to shave some time soon he dropped his gaze to his hands as he moved them to grab the bar of soap from its tray. Lathering up his hands, he quickly washed them before grabbing his blue tooth brush and the tooth paste before quickly getting started on his teeth. After a few moments of scrubbing, Happy bent over to spit into the sink before running his tooth brush under the cold water. Dropping it back into the holder, he cupped his hands together and splashed his face with water. Cutting the water off, he turned and grabbed the hand towel before drying his hands and face off.

Pausing Happy sighed as he heard the faint whimpers coming from the nursery. Shaking his head Happy stepped out of the bathroom and moved back into Shay's room. Smiling softly, Happy moved back over to the crib and gently picked his baby girl back up. "Couldn't even give me ten minutes," he rumbled softly as he rocked her gently. "Could you?" Grinning he shook his head before moving over towards the changing table. "Let's get you changed and feed _hermosa_."

Moments later, he picked her back up before moving back out of the nursery and down the hallway towards the living room. Freezing Happy shook his head as he heard someone knock on the front door. Moving silently, he looked out the peep hole before rolling his eyes. Moving, he opened the door before sending a pointed look at the woman standing on the door step.

"What?" Gemma smirked before moving passed the stoic Son and into the house. "I wanted to check on my favorite granddaughter and son-in-law. That a crime?" She asked as she watched him shut the door with his foot before he easily moved further back into the living room as he watched her toss her purse onto the coffee table. "She sleep okay?" She asked as she moved back towards him with her arms out stretched.

"She's fine Gemma," Happy rasped as he gently handed her over before rolling his shoulders. "She slept alright," he answered as her narrowed, pointed look. "She's hungry," he answered as she began whimpering slightly. Nodding, Gemma followed behind him as he walked into the kitchen. "Why you really here?" He asked as he began making Shayna her bottle.

"Wanted to see how you were handling everything," Gemma smiled as she began rocking the baby in her arms as she sat down at the table. "Haven't had a chance to see where your at with what's happened." She gave him a questioning look before she moved her rapidly softening gaze down to the little girl. "You've got my girls in your hands Happy."

"I'm fine," he rasped softly after a few moments. "We'll bounce back from this Gemma," he assured before he handed the finished bottle over to the older woman. "I'm a grab a shower real quick." He watched as she nodded before watching them for a moment. A moment later he slipped out of the room.

Nodding, Gemma smiled as she began to feed Shayna. "How's my grandbaby doing?" She asked as the little girl latched onto the nipple of the bottle. "Some one's hungry," she grinned warmly. "Wanna a secret baby girl?" Gemma whispered after she heard the shower start.

"Your daddy kills people," Gemma nodded as she spoke softly to the baby in her arms. "But don't you worry about anything Shay," she assured firmly. "Cause your daddy won't let anything happen to you. Or your momma. He's here to protect you both. For as long as he lives and breaths." Gemma paused as she shifted the little girl in her arms, before readjusting the bottle. "I know because I wouldn't trust just anyone to look after you or your momma. You're my girls."

"You might not be my blood," the older woman went on. "But you _are my_ girls." Nodding, Gemma pulled the nearly empty bottle away before placing it on the table. Looking around, she reached over and grabbed the hand towel off the table before placing it on her shoulder. Moving the baby, she began to burp her as she continued talking softly to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Adara shifted in the passenger seat before wincing in pain again. Sucking in a breath, she shifted back into her seat. "I swear to high fucking heaven," she whispered as she held her hand up. "If you ask me one more God damn time," she paused as she turned to look over at the driver side of her SUV. "If I'm alright. I swear to God Happy I will do something drastic." She promised as she locked her emerald eyes onto his narrowed brown ones.

"Chill out," Happy rasped harshly before turning in his seat to grip the steering wheel tightly. "Wasn't gonna ask," he ground out before exhaling heavily.

Adara flinched at his tone before squeezing her eyes closed and sighing softly. "I'm sorry _Amante_," she mumbled softly before opening her eyes and reaching her hand out hesitantly. "It's just," sighing she squeezed his upper arm before continuing. "Everyone's been asking me, like every five fucking minutes if I'm alright. And I'm just tired of having to answer that damn question."

"Don't nee to fucking take it out on me," he growled before moving to drop his head in between his hands. "I ain't never been scared before Adara," he rasped softly after a moment. "Clay told me I needed to go to St. Thomas and I swear to fucking God I felt my heart stop." Pausing he lifted his head to look at her before shaking it. "I only ever cared about three things in my life."

"My mom." He paused to clear his throat. "My Bike." Adara watched as he clenched the steering wheel tighter. "The Club." She watched as he unclenched his hands before bringing them up to stare at them. "I never thought twice about killing or anything else I did. I never second guessed myself or thought about needed to feel."

"Baby," Adara felt her heart clench at the haunted pain she saw in her lovers eyes. She stopped as he turned to hold up his hand. Closing her mouth she listened to him breath heavily for a few moments.

"I don't regret you," Happy stated firmly after releasing a tight breath. "And I sure as hell don't regret our daughter." Pausing again he reached out to caress her healing cheek. "But I can't lose you Adara." Pushing himself, he moved to lean his forehead against her's. "I won't come back from that and I know it."

"Yeah you would," she whispered softly as she brought up both of her hands to cup his face. "You'd ghost through life but you'd be sane enough to watch out for our baby. I know you'd at least do that Happy."

"I don't wanna chance it," he whispered hoarsely against her lips. "You gotta stay safe and breathing baby." He paused as he moved his other hand up to caress her other cheek. "I need you. More than I realized. I think more than anyone realized."

"You got me Hap," she assured firmly as she brought her head back from his slightly. "And you'll have me for all eternity. Even if you or I die. We'll still have one another," she smiled before leaning forward and placing a small chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you. So much," she whispered before giving him another kiss.

"And," he rasped softly before pulling back and dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "I," he moved to kiss both of her eyes. "Will," her cheeks. "Always," the tip of her nose. "Always, love you." He gave her a firm but loving kiss to her lips. "And forever," he added as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sitting cautiously into the rocking chair, Adara gave a sigh of relief as Happy moved and placed Shayna into her waiting arms. "Hey baby girl," she mumbled as she felt her face break out into a wide bright, loving smile as matching eyes locked onto one another. "You been taking care of your _Tateh_?" She asked as she leaned back into her seat. "That's good. Cause me and you?" She began gently as she brought up her left hand and trailed her finger tips of her daughter's cheek. "We gotta take care of him. We're all he has, besides your grandma Araceli and the Club." She leaned her head back before bringing her gaze up to lock onto Happy's.

"Daddy needs his girls to keep him sane," she continued before smiling lovingly at the leather clad man, standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed and head tilted to the side. "And he needs us to be happy," Pausing she turned her gaze back onto Shayna with a soft smile. "And to be breathing. So that's what we're gonna do. Right," she asked as she winced slightly.

"You know," Adara began after a moment as she brought her soft gaze back up to meet Happy's guarded one. "I thought I'd be scared. About being a mother. After how I grew up and all that's happened," she paused as let her face morph into one of contentment. "But I'm not. I know we'll make it."

"Well she might not scare you," Happy rasped after a few moments as he pushed himself further into the colourful room. "But she sure as hell scare's me." Crouching down, he placed one hand on Adara's knee and the other on Shayna's belly. "These last couple days," he paused to look up at her with a smirk before dropping his eyes onto their daughter. "I'd have failed it hadn't been for Gemma, B and Tara."

"You'd have been fine," Adara answered softly as she watched Shayna's eyes drop. "Wanna know how I know that?" She asked with a teasing smile playing at her lips. "I know you read every parenting book that Blossom bought you and the one's Ma slipped to you." Adara gaze him a teasing look before letting her eyes drop back down to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Not to mention," she paused as she watched him stand up before he bent over and gently scooped up Shayna before turning and laying her down gently in her crib. "I know for fact," she paused as he turned back around and moved to stand in front of her. "You'd have been fine for the simple fact," she paused again as he helped her stand up. Following him, he lead her out of the room and out into the hallway. "Your mom raised a great kid. You'll raise a great kid too baby."

Smiling slightly, Happy rolled his eyes before bending down and dropping a kiss onto her waiting lips. "Your silly," he whispered before pulling back an inch. "but thank you _Ishti_," he dropped another kiss to her lips before manoeuvring to stand behind her as she led them into the living room, where Gemma, Tara, Blossom and Luann were all sitting around the living room. "You gonna be okay?" He asked as he stepped up to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm pretty sure," Adara tilted her head back to look up at him. "I'll be fine with my mom, sisters and aunt Hap. You go have fun at the Club House," she grinned before turning around so she could look up at him with a loving smile. "See you at dinner?" She asked as he bent over to drop another kiss onto her lips.

"I'll try," he rasped before straightening up. Looking around he caught Gemma's eye and nodded before flicking his eyes down to Adara and then back to the older woman. "Call if you need anything."

"We'll do that," Blossom saluted him before she sent him an irritated look. "Now be gone foul male. We need bonding time with Adara, without you distracting her." The blond grinned brightly as Adara groaned and Gemma and Luann stifled their laughter. "What?" She turned to look at Tara with a clueless blond look. "Was it something I said?" She asked before smirking brightly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Happy groaned in relief as he flopped down on the couch before closing his eyes. Laying there a moment he sighed as he opened his at the sound of someone padding through the house. Lifting his head he turned to look up at Adara. "What's wrong?" He muttered softly before pushing himself into a sitting position. "_Ahava_? What is it?"

"You didn't come to bed," she mumbled as she frowned at him. "Everything alright?" She asked as she moved slowly over to him. "The Club?" She watched as he pushed himself up and moved to stand in front of her.

"Everything's fine," he muttered as he bent down to kiss her softly. "Just needed a minute to catch my breath is all," he answered as he straightened back up and looked down at her. "Club's fine babe." He gave her a knowing look before relaxing fully as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good," she mumbled before laying her face into his chest. Placing a kiss over his heart. "She's been fed, changed, bathed, clothed and changed again." Adara smirked slightly as she brought her head back to look up at her lover. "Blossom and Tara both have the baby wanting glow about them."

"Bet Juice and Jax'll love that," he snort before shaking his head. "Blossom doesn't need a kid at the moment. Juice just got her Crowed," he mumbled as he ducked his head down to smell her hair. "I could see Tara and Jax being fine though," he muttered softly. "She'd be a good mom." Pausing he lifted his head to look down at her. "Not as great as you though," he smiled warmly at her. "None of 'em will have anything on you babe."

"If I could do anything sexual," she began with a wide smile. "I'd totally give you killer head for that ego, stroking compliment." She smiled brightly as he ducked his head so she could give him a chaste kiss. "Sucks for you though baby," she mumbled as he moved his head back up to give her a questioning look. "Can't have any fun for another five weeks."

"I got the road and my hand," he muttered before smirking down at her. "Come on," he muttered as he turned her around slowly and gently began to push her towards the hallway. "We're gonna up in a few hours. Gotta get what sleep we can _Ahava_," he muttered softly as he steered her towards the master bedroom. "Love you," he muttered as she pushed their door open so they could move into the room.

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

~~~~(~~~~

**Translations::**

_Mi niña _~ My baby girl, Spanish.

_Mi amante _~ My lover, Spanish.

_Dod _~ Uncle, Hebrew.

_Achi _~ "my brother", also functions as a slang equivalent to "mate", or "dude", Hebrew.

_Amante _~ Lover, Spanish.

_Mamá _~ Momma, Spanish.

_Novio _~ Sweetheart, Spanish.

_Hermosa _~ Beautiful, Spanish.

_Tateh_ ~ (TA-teh) father, Yiddish.

_Ishti_ ~ My Wife, Hebrew.

_Ahava pronounced "a-ha-VAH" ~ Love, Hebrew._

_~~~~(~~~~_

_~~~~(~~~~_

_Reviews are welcomed. I own nothing, but it'd be totally awesome if I did. The show and the awesomeness attached to it belong to Kurt Sutter and the other awesome people who created and work on it. Also if you note anything wrong with my usage or wording of Hebrew, please let me know. I think I'm using it right, but if on the off chance I'm not I'd very much like to correct it. And I don't mean to offend anyone either by doing so. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading._


End file.
